House of Cards
by StarLion
Summary: A bored Riku finds out why you should never let a magic deck of cards keep your attention too long, and finds himself thrown headlong into a new world, and new challenges
1. Not Your Normal Cards

**A/N: **Welcome, readers all, to the latest of my most strange ideas. As usual, Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

This takes place somewhere post KHII, but the story doesn't really depend too much on Kingdom Hearts as much as it does on what is seen here in this first chapter.

The rest will explain itself as the story unfolds, so for now... read on people. Riku's latest adventure because of me awaits you below.

* * *

><p>Riku was bored. It seemed like ages ago now that he and Sora had taken down Xemnas, the Organization and their misguided attempt to create an artificial Kingdom Hearts. They'd returned home to the Destiny Islands but Riku had quickly found that after having tasted life outside this small world, wanderlust gripped him and he wanted to be back out there again. Staying here just aggravated his boredom.<p>

Fortunately, Sora had the same feeling, and since the King had long since brought Sora's Gummi Ship back to him, Sora was free to come and go as he pleased. Whenever Sora left the world, Riku had constantly made a pest of himself until Sora let him come along too.

This had left him in Radiant Garden without much to do. Sora and Kairi had told him where and when to meet them to leave again, then left him to it. The two of them never strayed far from each other – the sap was almost like glue between them.

Riku might have been jealous, but he also knew better. Kairi had chosen Sora, what place was it of his to butt in on that?

So he left them to it and wandered the town almost aimlessly. Then something caught his eye through the windows of a house he passed. It looked like a deck of cards shuffling themselves, but there seemed to be too many of them. A glance ahead to the door told him this was Merlin's house, so a deck of cards shuffling itself was hardly remarkable.

One of the cards flicked out though, holding itself up in the window beside him. He gave it a cursory glance, passed on, then stopped dead. It hadn't been a normal playing card he'd seen, and the word on it...

Riku stepped back to look. The card was still floating in the window, the rest of the deck behind busily arranging itself in some odd formation.

The card pictured a horseman in black armour, holding a similarly black standard. The visor of the armour was raised to show a skull, and on the standard there was a white flower, with 'XIII' in one corner.

Around the horsemen were depictions of various people of various social rankings from times gone by, commoners, priests, kings, all either dead or dying. Below this morbid scene was a single word written on the bottom of the card.

'Death'.

To be certain it wasn't just a coincidence, Riku moved to one side of the window. The card turned to face him. He tried moving to another window, and the card followed, presenting itself at the next window.

Riku didn't normally scare easily, but there was something unnerving about this. A deck of cards that shuffles and lays itself out as this one was doing was normal given some of the many magical oddities Merlin had picked up. But this was far from normal, even by Merlin's standards.

He considered going inside to see what the card would do, but decided against it. Some of Merlin's artefacts were well known to be more dangerous than they seemed. Instead, he returned to the original window to examine the cards that had now finished laying themselves out.

It was a curious arrangement. There were four corners all separate from each other, defined by three stacks. Each of them was topped by a King, Queen and Knight card, and each of the four corners had a different symbol – Cups, Pentacles, Swords and Staves. Almost like the four suits in a regular deck of cards.

But there was more – in the center of them there were two more cards, face up. Both of them were like the Death card, showing a scene with a word beneath it. The lower one was labelled 'The Tower', and sure enough its scene a tower. It was short and squat, appearing to have no more than four floors judging by the windows, and was oddly square. Over the door at its base was 'XVI'

Above it was the other card, labelled 'The Magician'. This one showed a figure that was similar in appearance to Merlin, though with a harsher expression and a fierce black beard that seemed to be an extension of the hair on his head. Above his head was the sign for infinity, an eight on its side, and in one corner of the scene there was 'I'.

To one side of this arrangement of cards, there was a small stack of cards face down. By what he could see, Riku judged that the three stacks making up each corner must have had all the cards of their suits in them. The corner for Cups was opposite the corner for Swords, and the Pentacles were opposite Staves. All of them were the same distance from The Tower and The Magician in the center.

Then the Death card slotted itself into the face-down stack of cards, and the other cards began to move of their own accord. Riku watched, intrigued.

The Kings and Queens rose up above each stack, remaining level with each other, just as The Magician now hovered above The Tower. Below each of the Kings and Queens, the Knights waited, and below them, a new card appeared, the Page.

Next, the top card of the stack rose up, revealing itself to be The Fool, depicting a medieval style court jester on it, reminiscent of the Jokers in a normal deck of cards. It placed itself on the outside of the corner for the Staves suit.

Now the cards for the Swords began to rise. They arranged themselves in neat lines on one level, all below their Page. The Page moved up to join the King and Queen for a moment, then descended to the level of the cards below. After a few moments, two of the Swords cards moved to just beyond The Fool outside, while two of each began to journey to each of the other corners, with two remained behind.

Next the same procedure happened with the Cups, except four remained in their corner, and none went to the outside. As the Cups travelling toward the Swords corner met with the Swords coming the other way, the next card from the face-down stack flew up and hung in the air between the two corners on Riku's left, the Swords nearest to him and the Staves furthest. This one was labelled The Sun, which of course depicted a stylized sun. Between rays shooting from it at the top, 'XIX' was shown.

It was almost as if The Sun was representing a dawn and this arrangement was representing some kind of... game of life. Sure enough, the card for The Sun slowly made its way in an arch, just as a real sun would in the day time sky.

As its dawn continued, the Swords reached their destinations and settled in stacks just inside each corner, then not long after the cards for the Pentacles suit also rose, waiting for their Page to meet their royalty and come back down. Like the Swords and the now arriving Cups, they also split up. Only one remained at the Pentacles corner, while the rest travelled in threes to the other corners.

The Staves were the last to rise. Unlike the other suits, all but three remained in their corner, the rest waiting with the Page. Meanwhile the Page of Swords had joined the two Swords outside the Swords corner, though for what reason he couldn't see clear.

Riku continued to watch, fascinated now rather than unnerved, the sudden appearance of the Death card momentarily forgotten.

As the game before him progressed on its own, more cards began to move around. One of the two Swords at each of the other corners began a journey back to their own corner, as did the Pentacles not long after. What were their roles in this strange game? Messengers? Traders?

The Staves that had left their suit corner had made it to the corners for the other suits, where they met with the Pages of that suit before turning around and heading back again. The Stave that had gone to the Swords of course met their Page out with the two other Swords outside their corner.

Now the Death card was no longer constantly facing him, Riku regarded the game playing itself out before him for a bit longer, then looked around and then finally inside Merlin's house. There was no one around at all. He hesitated for a moment, then let himself in, found a chair and sat opposite the window he'd been watching from. The various cards like The Sun had turned around to face him so he could still see their faces. It was as if the cards were somehow... aware of him.

The game continued to play itself out before him, with The Sun making its way across their sky to mark time. When evening fell, the various cards all returned to their respective suit's corner, except for the Swords who seemed to wait until the others had returned before they made their own way back. By the time they were leaving, The Sun was all but touching the table, and the next card of the deck appeared opposite it – The Moon. It was similar to The Sun, but the face on the stylized moon was somewhat disapproving. Also like The Sun it had lettering above that read 'XVIII'.

The Sun returned itself to the deck as the last Swords returned to their corner, and the cards became still but for The Moon making her way across the night sky. During the night the card labelled The Fool travelled from the Swords corner to the Staves corner. Riku again found himself wishing he knew why The Fool, like the other cards, travelled from corner to corner.

It seemed like only too soon that Death appeared again, hovering before him almost menacingly again. But that was all it did, it faced him for a time until The Sun returned to oppose the moon, then Death was back into the stack of face-down cards.

This second game-day played out differently. All four corners roused with dawn, and all the of each suit flocked to the center and The Tower. Even The Fool joined them. It was at least early morning when they gathered in the large gap between The Tower on the table, and The Magician floating further above.

The numbered cards of the Swords suit, from two to ten and including the Ace, all gathered up above them as if working on something, while all the others remained below. The Kings and Queens gathered together, only rarely mixing with the other cards. The Fool, interestingly, joined The Magician during this time.

As it grew close to mid-morning, the cards all joined the Swords above them until midday, where they went up further. This left them directly below The Magician. The Fool came back down to join them, his meeting with The Magician done.

The Pages, Knights, Queens and Kings of each suit went to the corners of this invisible floor they were on, each of them to the corner closest to where their corners had been on the table. Riku noticed that the seven of Pentacles and the four of Staves both joined their respective royalty, while the remaining cards all seemed to gather and mix with each other without apparent pattern. Some grouped up, then split apart, others wandered around. Some few went to The Fool, who remained in the middle of it all, then went around.

Then it all stopped as all cards turned to one group of cards. Riku counted the numbers on the four cards and added them together, noting they added up to 21. There seemed to be something going on here, but without knowing more about the game he was watching it was impossible to tell.

The cards returned down a floor, but this time there was some kind of arrangement to them. The four cards that had become the center of attention on the floor above joined the Kings and Queens now, along with of course their Pages and Knights.

After a time, The Sun's course showed it was getting late, and the cards began to head back to where they had been at the start of the day – all except those same four cards who'd attracted the attention. They instead went up to join The Magician, where after a delay each of them vanished in turn.

Another card emerged from the face-down stack now, labelled The Chariot. It depicted, of course, a chariot, drawn by two sphinxes, one black, one white, and with 'VII' above the charioteer's head. It headed to the window Riku had watched from earlier, vanishing as it hit the window. Moments later it reappeared, with another card in tow. Riku recognised it as one of the cards that had vanished.

The Chariot repeated this twice more, only the first time it headed to Riku's left and vanished in mid air, and the second time to his right. Riku suspected he knew what was coming next, but didn't move out of the way.

The Chariot delivered the third of the four replacements, with only one left to bring. Death once more appeared from the stack, hovering before him. This time though, it turned to face the Chariot after 'looking' at him for only a moment, and then returned to the stack. Now The Chariot's card turned to face him, sending an eerie chill up his spine.

The Chariot headed right for him. It disappeared when it met his chest, and Riku felt a chill all over now. The Chariot emerged from his chest, once more with a card in tow. It did not go directly to one of the corners though, pausing when it reached the edge of the table to face him again. It moved aside so Riku could see the card behind.

It was the Ace of Staves, and the image on this card was of a person holding a single wooden stave. Riku peered closer, then let out a shocked gasp. The person was him, there was no mistaking it.

The Chariot moved in front of the card again and turned to go to the Staves corner. Riku felt as if he was being dragged after it somehow while also remaining perfectly still. He tried to reach for the Ace of Staves card, but Death appeared one more time from the stack, placing itself between him and the card.

When the Ace of Staves card was deposited with the other Staves in their corner, Riku blacked out.


	2. It's a Card's World

Riku was jolted back into wakefulness with many sounds of clattering and creaking from all around him, accompanied by another sharp jolt to one shoulder that made him sit up sharply to look around.

He was on the back of a chariot. That much was immediately clear, the wooden panels around him clearly forming the semi-circular platform where the driver would stand. This one was larger than standard, allowing enough room for him to have been laid out flat right behind the driver, and unlike the open backs chariots usually had, this one had a hinged flap over the back. Perhaps to keep him from being thrown off the back whenever the chariot rode over a bump or a rock, which it promptly did so again. Riku quickly grabbed hold of one of the panels, just in case.

Beside him was a single staff, rolling back and forth beside him, he guessed it to be almost tall enough to reach his shoulder. It was either painted or made from something silver-grey, a lone band of gold etched into it at about waist height.

He took hold of it without thinking, knowing somehow that it belonged to him, continuing to take in his surroundings. It was night, the only light coming from a lit torch held by the charioteer, who paid him no heed at all. The landscape around him was mostly dark shapes and shadows, hills easily noticed nestling around distant mountains, canyons as great pools of darkness around. A lake reflected the light of a single full moon above, the only thing allowing it to be distinguished against the deep canyons. Once along the way something breached the surface that seemed almost like a giant snake's body, glittering in the moonlight before crashing back into the water.

Riku stood in the back of the chariot, using his stave to steady himself. In the light of the torch he noted that he'd remained unchanged, except he now wore only a light shirt in place of his previous jacket; on the front of the shirt the same picture he'd seen on the Ace of Staves card before he'd blacked out.

Now he was stood up he could also see in front of the chariot – and what was pulling it along. Two sphinxes, about the same size as a grown horse each. One black, and one white. Exactly as they had been depicted on the card for The Chariot.

He thought for a moment. The last thing he'd seen had been The Chariot taking the Ace of Staves into the game. Now he was aboard a chariot with a shirt that matched the card's design and his staff. It was clear enough; he was inside the game he'd been watching.

If he got off the chariot now and headed back the other way, perhaps he could get back out again. Without a word to the charioteer ignoring him, Riku turned to the back of the chariot.

"Don't," a harsh voice grated from behind him as if in response to his actions. "You can't leave that way."

"Watch me try," Riku replied, then jumped the back of the chariot, using the staff to push himself further. The air seemed to solidify as he reached the back flap of the chariot however and he hit it as if there had been a wall there, tumbling back into the chariot.

"Warned you," the charioteer said laconically.

"Let me go!" Riku demanded hotly.

"Not my choice."

"Well take me to whoever can!"

"Not my choice," the charioteer repeated, then after a silence grudgingly added, "Due at the castle."

"What castle?"

The reins were handed to the left hand, exchanged for the torch, which was waved over toward their right, in the distance. Though hard to make out properly in the darkness, a white castle stood in the distance, illuminated by flickering lights in the top rooms of the towers on each corner, though only three corners were visible.

The castle itself stood atop a rocky promontory that rose up into a lake, fed by a broad river from the lake he'd seen earlier. It looked as if the stone to make the castle had been quarried out of the side of the land it had been built from, making the tall walls from the castle seem to just flow into the rocky cliffs stretching down to the lakeside below. Only the front wall of the castle was different, with a great grassy hill sloping steeply downwards. Laying siege to this castle would be a tactical nightmare – the sheer drop of the cliffs prevented any approach by sea, and the steep hill would allow the defenders to roll all manner of things down on a besieging army. No one in their right mind would mount an assault here.

"Why there?" Riku wondered absently.

"Staves," the charioteer replied.

"That's... that's the corner I saw where the Staves cards were. I'm... really in the game, but why?"

"Replacements."

Riku frowned for a moment, trying to understand this. The Charioteer's short answers left a lot to be explained.

"You mean... those cards I saw vanish, when they were up with The Magician-"

"Yes," he interrupted with a curt nod, still not looking over. "Replacements."

"How do I get out again?"

"The Magician."

"How do I get in to see him?"

"Play the Game."

"Aren't I already in the game?"

"Different game. Once a week."

"Is that what I saw when the cards all gathered at The Tower?" The charioteer nodded. "Alright, so how do I win that game?"

"Not my concern," the charioteer shrugged.

"What _is_ your concern then?"

"Replacements," he said once more.

"I get it. That's like your task in the game – delivering the replacement... cards." He slowed as he said it, realizing he was one of the cards now. Anyone watching the same cards he'd been watching would probably never know that one of them was him.

But the charioteer nodded all the same, agreeing. He wasn't interested in anything other than his duty, it seemed. Would other cards like The Chariot behave similarly? Evidently The Moon and The Sun were merely representations of their celestial counterparts here in the oddly starless night-time sky. But what about Death and The Fool? What about The Tower and The Magician?

The sound of beating hoofs coming from behind them distracted him from his thoughts, so Riku turned to peer into the dark landscape behind and see what was coming, but that same gloom also seemed to mask whatever was coming.

Then as the charioteer's torch flickered, a faint light flickered back nearby. Riku looked more closely and saw it was a horseman in black armour, riding a white horse. The visor was down, but there was no mistaking who the rider was when the standard it carried came into view – a white flower with 'XIII' in one corner.

"Death," Riku murmured, taking a step back as if it would save him from whatever Death had in mind.

"Yes," the charioteer agreed.

"But why? Am I going to die?"

"Not yet."

"You mean I am going to die in this game world, just not yet?"

The charioteer shrugged. "Everyone dies sometime."

"I'd rather live to get out."

"Perhaps you will," the cold, low voice of Death told him as he rode up alongside. "Or perhaps you will perish within this world, as many have before."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"You showed an interest," Death replied, apparently more talkative than the charioteer. "The cards know when someone shows an interest. The cards are always looking for replacements – the weekly Game lets cards escape their entrapment in the game if they win before evening."

"What if no one wins before evening?"

"Then no one departs, and the Game repeats the next week with the same cards. If you did not want to be here, you should never have entered the house. Our cards are bound by the room we are in, enter it and you enter the power of the cards."

"How was I meant to know?" Riku asked reproachfully.

"Most people are wary enough of a deck of cards that appears to play itself," Death replied evenly. "Regardless – you are here now, Ace of Staves. You may not leave unless you become a part of a winning group at the weekly game. You would do well to pay attention tomorrow – you will have only tomorrow to learn what is expected of you, and the laws of your rank and castle. After that, you will be expected to know, and there will be no leniency – particularly if Judgement makes his appearance."

"So how do I play the game?"

"You will learn that in one week, when it next takes place. Provided, of course, you do not get yourself disqualified, Ace of Staves."

"Will you cut that out? I have a name, you know."

"Not here you do not. You are the Ace of Staves, all else is irrelevant. All others here will refer to you as such, and it is likely that attempting to use any other name will result in punitive action from your Knight."

"Done yet?" the charioteer asked before Riku had the chance to say anything.

"Take him to his fate," Death answered, his white horse veering off as the sphinxes were guided upward toward the castle's vast double doors, easily twice his height and with two torches set in rungs in the wall on either side. There was no easy way they could be opened by hand; there had to be some kind of internal winch.

The charioteer pulled them up not far from the doors, then turned to face him.

"Your stop, knock knock," he was told. Riku needed no explanation for this, pushing the back flap of the chariot down to disembark. At a glance from the charioteer, he replaced it after him and then the charioteer was away again, shaking the reins hard to get the sphinxes moving again. In moments, Riku was left alone and nervous outside the castle.

Hesitantly he approached, then rapped on the door with the knuckles of his free hand.

"About time thou didst show up," a voice grumbled faintly on the other side of the door. "Stay there, lest I leave thee to sleep outside."

Where else was he going to go, out into this unfamiliar world without any idea of what to expect? Hardly likely, but he remained nervous all the same, uncertain of what to expect. But after a short wait there was a collection of metallic creaks and clanks from the other side of the door as one side swung ponderously open. Riku warily headed inside, only to be confronted by another staff-wielding man in a white robe.

"I told thee to wait!" he snapped at Riku. "Were wet or cold... bah, it be too late to be bothering with this. Come hither boy, and keep things quiet."

"Uh... who are you?"

"Who art thou, _sir,_" the man corrected, leading him through the courtyard inside the walls and across to a low structure against the wall to their right. "Show respect when speaking to thy betters, and that dost certainly include me."

"But who are you – your rank, I mean. Sir," he added quickly.

"Better. The Page of Staves am I, and if this be thy attitude to me then I hope it passes before morning breaks. Thou canst not show that kind of disrespect to their Majesties."

"Do I have to..."

"Nay, lad," the Page replied, picking up on the unsaid question. "My manner of speech be a carry over from times long gone, and thou art not required to learn it." He paused at the door to the structure he was led to. "Hush now boy. Within yon building be the sleeping quarters for the ranked Staves. As thou art the Ace, this means thou wilt sleep among them until such time as thou leave again."

"Won't they – I mean, the other cards – be a bit surprised that I've just turned up in the night sir?

"Nay, lad. The Chariot doth do his duty before the morn is upon us without fail. We all knew thy predecessor had departed ere we headed home, and now thou art with us to take her place."

That startled him. "Her?"

"Not so loud! But aye, the cards care not whether thou art male of female, if thou art around when we need new cards, thou dost get taken. Thy bed be the one to thy right as thou dost enter, and there be a place for thy staff beside it. Disturb not your fellow cards, Ace of Staves – I would not like to present thee to the Knight come morning. Merely take to your bed tonight; tomorrow we shall see to your education."

The Page opened the door for him, preventing it from closing itself with his own stave – considerably taller and more ornate than Riku's own, but he was only their Ace.

He cautiously made his way inside, noting the Page closed the door silently after him. There was only slight illumination inside from small single candles set regularly above each small window, each window with a simple curtain drawn over it beside a bed.

The beds were not, as Riku had feared, bare, basic or uncomfortable he found as he sat on one, finding it was actually fairly comfortable. There was a small wardrobe beside his bed, with two draws in the bottom of it and a small dressing table just beyond that. Between the two was a thin cylinder, after a quick glance to the other cards here confirmed to be the storage for his own staff.

The wardrobe was quietly nudged open and found to contain a variety of clothes, thankfully not tailored for the previous Ace of Staves, but for him. He stored his own clothes in there, taking out a simple pair of shorts to sleep in, changing into them after only a faintly embarrassed pause to ensure that the other cards were, in fact, sleeping – or at least pretending to.

Though it had been midday back in Radiant Garden before he'd been sucked into this strange world of cards, he felt weary anyway so settled down to sleep after the strangeness so far, perhaps to find he'd awake from it as if it was a dream.


	3. Meeting the Staves

Riku was startled out of his peaceful sleep by the sound of a deep toned bell ringing, loud enough to leave faint echoes in the ears afterwards. It was rung several more times, during which he glanced out from the covers at the cards he now shared a room with.

All of them were somewhere along the line of their morning routines, wiping sleep from the eyes, grabbing a towel and heading through the door at the opposite end of the room where the sounds of showers could be heard, or drying off and changing. None of them had noticed him, at least not yet, and he noted they had all elected to leave their staves behind.

In the slightly brighter light that filtered through the curtains, he could tell their staves were similar to his, but had more gold bands on depending on their rank, it seemed. The Ten of Staves, who had the bed on the left of the room at the far end, seemed to have one solid but much wider band, while the Three of Staves who slept in the bed beside him had only three gold bands.

The Page had told him they wouldn't be surprised by his sudden appearance overnight, but it seemed more accurate to say that they acted as if he had always been there, without any concern at all. He felt awkward, listening to what seemed to be the scant morning banter that was already picking up excluding him because he was new, because he was unfamiliar with it. It was the only sign that as far as they were concerned, he had not been here yesterday.

He kept to himself as he got up though, following the same kind of morning routine they all had; a stop at the dressing table and its mirror, though it was hardly necessary. Unlike some of the older cards, he was not yet at the point of needing to shave.

A towel along with the various other toiletries for a shower and such were found in the wardrobe, neatly set with a bathrobe all on one side, separate from his clothes from the night before and several similar changes. At least he wouldn't look too different to usual.

The communal shower area could easily have accommodated them all, but it seemed as it at some point in the past, they'd respected the differences between boys and girls, and made makeshift partitions so everyone would get at least a little privacy. Another clearly divided the area in two, one side for the girls, the other for the boys. No sense in trying to go on the other side, he reasoned.

One of the other cards gave him a smile and a nod as he passed. Riku glanced down to the towel, noting it had the image of a card on like everything they owned did. This one was the Four of Staves, if the towel was his.

As one of the areas was cleared, another card, much taller than he was stepped out, then looked at him as if noticing him for the first time.

"Ace?" he asked in a low rumble that seemed to come up from the floor. Riku just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. "Welcome," the card said, taking Riku's hand in a wet one of his own. "Seven," he then added, pointing to himself, then left.

"Talkative as always," the Four of Staves sighed loudly over the sounds of the showers. "You'll get used to him."

"And if you can't understand him, just ask someone to interpret," a girl's voice came from the other side of the divide. "You'll pick that up eventually too."

"Who're you talking to, Eight?" another voice from the other side.

"Our new Ace," she replied. "Remember, she was part of the winning team last night?"

"About time we finally got one of us out," the other voice said. "Not that I don't like any of us, but most of us have been here for... I don't know how long."

"Upward of two and a half years, Five," Four called over the divide.

Riku almost couldn't believe that. "Two..." he began, disbelievingly.

"And a half years," Four nodded. "The other suits have had a really long streak of wins without cutting us in."

"Yeah, it's about time the luck came our way," a younger boy said, taking one of the next enclosures over. Riku recognised him from when he'd gotten up, this was the boy who took the bed opposite him, making him the Two of Staves.

"Maybe there's some foul play going on?" Riku suggested. "They're doing it deliberately or something?"

"Doubtful," Two told him. "Judgement showed up a few times on game days, and no one can get away with anything when he puts in an appearance. Anyway, The Magician won't stand for it."

"Yeah, we all found that out," Eight put in. "Remember when the Cups tried to use those hand-gestures to tell their people who was who? The Magician didn't half throw a rage then!"

"What happened?" Riku asked Four beside him.

"I wasn't here when it happened," Four admitted. "But I'm told he cancelled the game for a week's worth of sessions, caused a famine in the fields the Swords work, the Cups had to work extra hard to heal anyone, and the Pentacles just couldn't buy, sell or make anything halfway decent. Even we Staves were hard pressed to make ends meet, they told me. No Ace, it's highly unlikely anyone would willingly cross The Magician again after something like that." Hearing himself get called Ace instead of Riku was definitely something he was going to have to get used to.

"Alright, hurry up in there!" another new voice, older and definitely male, called in. "Chow's up in five, so finish up, get dressed, grab your staff and go!"

"I wish Ten wouldn't treat us like he's the Page or something," Four grumbled. "Wait for me once you're ready to go, Ace," he added to Riku. "You're new, and no one else has volunteered to lend you a hand learning, so I'll do it."

"Thanks. You wait for me too?"

"Of course."

"You want to watch out for him, Ace!" Five called to him, apparently on her way out. "He's just after your bed!"

"Hey, that was for our last Ace," Four protested, but there was no barb to his voice.

Riku finished up quickly, not wanting to miss the morning meal, then dried himself off on the way back to his bed, using the cover of the bathrobe to dry places he'd rather the other cards didn't see. A change of clothes later, and he looked almost the same as he had when he'd come in. Darker blue pants than before, and a different shirt, but all the shirts were identical – plain, white and featuring his card on them to identify him. Everything in the wardrobe seemed to have some kind of sign to show it belonged to the Ace of Staves.

Then he grabbed his single staff and waited for Four to join him by the same door he'd come in the night before. Four didn't take long to finish up, though unlike most of the other cards he seemed not to care what anyone saw of him. Riku chose not to watch, instead looking outside. In the early morning light, he could see the courtyards outside were lush lawns, punctuated with gravel paths or small ponds. There was another low structure opposite this one, a small chimney on top already puffing out cloud-like wisps of smoke, and the real castle of the home of the Staves up against the wall to the right, opposite the gates.

The castle reached from wall to wall, and seemed to have incorporated the rear two towers into the rest of the castle. If the windows were anything to go by, there were at least six floors to this, bringing the castle's roof up onto the same level as the towers at the four corners, and the battlements that reached all the way around at the same level. There were two lower levels of battlements, though these appeared to serve only for archers to fire out of narrow embrasures. But it seemed odd, having such defences when there was only one person for each card, and only ten cards beneath the Page to defend the castle with. But perhaps with the seemingly insurmountable defences they had, it didn't matter.

Four noticed Riku looking over at the castle as he joined him, now wearing white pants and a similar shirt to Riku's own, but in pink.

"You'll be heading over there with the rest of us after breakfast," he told Riku. "Right now, food's up."

"Wait – if we've all just got up, who cooks?"

"You've never been a card in the game before, have you?" Four said, looking at him appraisingly. "The Swords are both farmers and cooks. As farmers they naturally get up early and some of them make their way to the other Suit Castles with supplies so they can cook breakfast."

"But doesn't that kind of compromise the defences?"

"You mean you think they're spies," Four laughed, leading him over the lawns instead of taking the paths. "I thought the same when I first came here, but it turns out actual fights between different castles are exceptionally rare."

Four showed him to the building opposite, inside which was a round table with numbers marking their seats. Food was served up on a counter opposite the way in, which was being periodically added to or resupplied by another card who's white apron showed to be the Four of Swords. Riku had feared that the food served up would be of the dreaded school canteen style, but turned out to be a far cry from it.

He picked out a couple of the remaining pancakes before others took them, adding baked beans, some hash browns, a few slices of toast, two eggs and a bit of bacon, poured himself a glass of what was labelled only 'juice', then found his place at the table between Two and Ten. The chairs were built with a place in the back to set their staves.

Like all the other cards except for Four, Two bore the white shirt and had gone with some matching shorts, but as he appeared to be young yet his chair had a small crate on it so he could reach the table as easily as the others.  
>To his right, Ten sat already busily attacking his breakfast. He was the kind of person who could only be described as average – perhaps the reason he'd given the kind of attitude that Four objected to.<p>

As various meals came close to being finished, conversation started to pick up again.

"Heard a rumour last night that the Pentacles are going to be asking for some of us," Eight said, emphasising the words with her fork. "Apparently their gatherers have a bumper stock of timber to be felled and brought in, and their woodworkers never can keep up when they've got too much wood."

"Most of us will probably be sent off to Swords Castle," Three disagreed, a portly middle-aged man who was already on his third helping. "You know Page will put food over craft any day."

Riku glanced over to the kitchen behind the counter, but the Sword behind it paid no attention.

"It'll be the Pentacles, you wait and see," Eight insisted. "Just ask our cook card, we've got food stocked up here to survive in case Death decides to disrupt things again."

"Or if The World cuts us off," Eight added.

"The World?" Riku asked curiously. "How could it..." he broke off as a series of looks came his way.

"Enough of that," Ten broke the silence. "He's new, remember." Then to Riku, "The World is just the name for the card. What actually happens is the great Ouroborus that encircles our world decides to make a change of course, leaving his snake-like body weaving through the land and around the tower to cut some of the Suit Castles off from others."

"It was horrible last time," Five shuddered, almost directly opposite him. "We were cut off completely from all the others, couldn't do a thing."

"You never want to do anything anyway," Three snorted derisively. "You're always complaining about it."

"But I do the work," Five answered. "Not being able to work, no matter how much I'd prefer it sometimes, just doesn't sit well with me."

"What kind of work do we do?" Riku asked.

"Special," Seven answered laconically.

"Means we don't do any specific work," Two interpreted for him. "Our Page sends three of us to the other Suit Castles to ask their Pages for a list of what work's going on where, and where they think they'll need help. We bring it back here, then our Page divvies us up between the four castles."

"So what to those of us who stay here do? Sit around and do nothing?"

"Are you kidding me? If it isn't their Majesties wanting a personal servant for the day, it's patrolling the top of the walls. You can see the entire world from our castle walls 'cause it's the highest thing _in_ the world."

"The Tower," Seven murmured.

"Well, yeah, except for that," Two quickly amended.


	4. Target Practice

With their breakfast over with, they headed into the main castle itself where they waited within the entrance hall. It was a simple kind of hall, with a tall stained glass window set in the back wall facing the rising sun. Rising up to just below the window was a first, broad staircase that then curved back to the two upper doors on either side, while just below them on the floor they waited were a further two doors. Yet another pair lay under the staircases on either side.

At the head of those first stairs stood the Page, leaning on silver staff with a carved eagle on the top in the same gold as the bands on their own staves. He looked more impressive than he had done the night before, wearing similar clothing to each of them but in a deep red.

"I see the Queen's decided to embarrass him again," Four murmured to Riku. "You can tell, she hasn't let him wear a cloak this time."

"You mean that's not just how he's meant to look?" he whispered back.

"Of course not. You really think any of us would choose to look like that?"

"When you've finished making comments," the Page called to them, a faint edge to his voice. "I see Ace has already found himself a guide."

"I volunteered," Four replied with aplomb. "Felt it was my turn to handle it."

"Only because you knew you'd be one of the messengers otherwise," Six accused him.

"Horseback never has agreed with me," he confessed.

"Aye, that's as may be... dost mind his company, Ace?" Page asked him. Riku shook his head, prompting Six to mutter something to Eight. "Then as his guide... thou art exempt from messenger duty today. As the Six of Staves seems to hold reservations, she can take thy place going to the castle of Cups. The Five of Staves will be going to the Swords, and the Nine of Staves to the Pentacles. The rest remain here until word comes back, patrol the walls until further notice. Except thee, Three of Staves – the King has asked specifically for thee today."

Three sighed, not looking entirely happy about his task today, but started up the staircase anyway, taking the right side as he passed Page, who came down and headed into one of the doors on this floor.

The three cards assigned to visit the the Suit Castles headed to a different door, after Four's comment he suspected to ready their horses and depart. The remaining cards took to one of the last doors, with Four nudging Riku to follow.

Inside appeared to be a cross between a workshop, a targeting range and an armoury, though the only things in stock were a rack of crossbows, small quivers stocked with bolts for them, and three large trays of materials – presumably for the construction of replacement crossbows and bolts.

Riku and Four waited for the others to collect their various armaments and depart before they made any move for the same.

"Well, first thing's first," Four began, heading over to the crossbow rack. Five were left on it. "Here it is, your one. You can tell, it's got an A on it."

"A for Ace," Riku murmured, then thought of something. "Don't you have another name? I mean the one you used before the cards took you too."

Four pretended not to hear, leaning his staff against the wall so he could flick through the remaining quivers with his free hand, having picked out Riku's crossbow. Once found, he handed Riku the crossbow, then knelt to put the strap for the stubby quiver around him, pausing before he secured it.

"Left or right handed?" he asked, not looking up.

"Right," he answered. "But-"

"I don't talk about it," Four cut him off. "And neither should you. It's considered bad form to discuss the outside worlds, and if Judgement shows up you'll get taken before the Knight and disqualified from the game at the end of the week."

"Who'll know though?"

"_I_ will," he replied, straightening up and looking serious. "If the Knight even hears a rumour you or I have been discussing this, he'll investigate – and you can't lie to your Knight. I don't want to lose my chance to leave because you didn't listen to me, so don't ask about that. Keep it to the inside world, that's what you're meant to learn."

"What about Judgement then? How does anyone know when he's around?"

"Just look in the sky for a grey cloud formation that looks like someone with wings that's having a bad day – you'll recognise him when you see it if he's around. Nothing goes unpunished on a day he's around. Now, lets see how good you are with that bow, and we'll talk more when we go out on patrol."

Four explained the crossbow in easy terms. It was designed to be held one handed, though it's weight meant it had to be rested on something to fire it properly. The targeting range provided an adjustable rest that allowed him to put it at whatever height was comfortable for him.

The rest was simple. Bolt slotted in, pull a short lever to nock the string in place behind it and hold it in place, then a trigger underneath to fire.

There was space at the range for two, so Four collected his own crossbow and quiver to demonstrate, while Riku examined the range itself. There were bullseye styled targets at set distances, set so they never overlapped with the line of sight for another target, but always faced the shooter. The one before the back wall had a wooden board around it that had been peppered with holes from badly aimed shots.

Four loaded his crossbow without even glancing at the quiver at his side. Riku hadn't managed that yet, but it'd come with time. He sighted along the stock of the crossbow, closed one eye and fired. The farthest target sprouted a bolt with a loud _thunk!_

"Don't expect to do that on your own first shot," he said to Riku. "That comes with time and a lot of target practice. Try aiming for the one at the 50 mark."

Riku's crossbow had already been loaded from Four having him do it as he explained it, so there was no need to reload. Instead he adjusted the rest slightly, then also sighted, finding his target. There was no aid attached to help aim it, he'd have to figure out how the bolt would fly by himself. As he took aim, the back of the stock rested against one shoulder.

He aimed at the red center of the target, so the tip of the bolt looked as if it was just on the edge of the splat of colour, then as if by some archer's instinct let out almost all of the breath he'd been unconsciously holding, and fired.

The crossbow kicked back against his shoulder with a sharp pain, causing him to mutter a brief oath as he straightened up again quickly, looking for the bolt. It hadn't found the target, that much was certain and judging by Four's reaction even he hadn't seen where it had gone.

They started searching the range itself between the rests and the target Riku had aimed for, with Four glancing back toward those rests regularly.

"Why do you keep looking back?" Riku asked eventually.

"In case anyone comes in. You don't want someone firing while we're here, do you?"

"Oh. Guess I shoulda thought of that."

Four nodded as they reached the target, then looked at the short area behind it.

"There it is – not far behind the target. You aimed a bit high, or maybe the recoil jolted your aim slightly."

"You could have warned me it was going to do that," he replied reproachfully.

"I thought it was obvious you'd get something like that. Maybe I'm just too used to it. Go retrieve your bolt Ace, and we'll try again."

"Are you going to get yours too?"

"Of course. Range rules – always take your bolts before you leave. Keeps it from getting too littered with bolts. Also means that all you've got to do is add a new tip to the shaft of the bolt and you've got a fresh one ready to go."

They took turns taking shots after that, with Four watching Riku take each shot and offering advice each time. After a few more of Four's shots, he started hitting the nearer bullseyes easily, and the more distant ones started to pick up a few.

Riku's shots only happened on the same kind of accuracy by fluke, but as he practised he started to get a feel for the weapon and began to hit the targets more often, even managing to get in a position where the recoil wouldn't jar his shoulder so bad.

By the time lunchtime rolled around, Four told him he was at least a fair, if not proficient archer. The used bolts were collected, then he gained a short tutorial in how to forge new tips from the stores of metal and re-tip the bolts. While they'd waited for some of the metal ingots to melt for the forging, Four had also picked out a fletching knife, some wood and feathers from the other two material stores in the workshop area, and shown him how to craft his own bolts.

His first bolts were hardly the best he could have crafted, and the first time he'd fired one it had buzzed down the target range, slightly off course. Four explained the buzzing as the fletching, and the deviation as the bolt not being entirely straight.

"I think I've got the hang of this now," Riku said as they left the armoury again, heading to get something to eat, staves in one hand and crossbows in the other. "Just got to work on my aim now."

"That comes with time, like I said," Four reminded him as he looked up toward the sun. "I think we've got time for a quick bite of lunch before the riders get back, then we'll have to wait for Page to ring the bell to assemble us again to find out what work is lined up for us."

"Will Page split us up, do you think?"

"Probably not unless he has to. Don't worry, Ace – even if we do, there'll be someone on hand to make sure you pick things up. Even the other Suits do the same for new cards, even ones that aren't of their own suit."


	5. Ace's Theory

After they'd had a snack for lunch they rejoined their fellow cards in the hall of the castle, where Page sent four of the Staves to the Castle of Cups to help their own cards in the various fields, the remaining three to the Pentacles and their wood trades. Riku and Four were asked to remain behind to guard the castle, though it was probably more likely it was so he could continue to learn about this world.

Four led the way again, this time into one of the spiralling staircases within each of the corner towers. On the top was a small guard room with a supply of ammunition in case it became needed. Both their quivers were already well stocked though, so without need for them they continued out onto the windy battlements.

There was no mistaking Two's earlier remark at the view from up here. Their castle offered the perfect vantage to observe nearly the entire realm. The four suit castles stood like the four corners of a square, seeming to mark the outer boundary between the rough wilderness outside and the more gentle terrain inside their radius. Exactly central among the castles was a tall black stone tower, evidently the representation of the card and the residence of The Magician.

Well worn routes went between each of the four castles, usually straight but for the deviations around some hilly areas or to cross a stone bridge over one of the rivers. Even the rivers seemed to hold to some kind of uniform pattern though, always entering into the square formed by the castles at a point exactly half-way between the two, where they split into three branches.

Two of the branches went to the two sides of the square on either side of the entry side, while the remaining river headed for The Tower, where they neatly divided around it to leave it on a kind of island, accessible only by the much broader bridges that were not stone, but wood. Unlike their stone counterparts, these wooden bridges could and currently were raised, preventing access to The Tower – evidently no one went there until they were allowed to.

The terrain outside of the square the castles defined was rugged and tough. Canyons, steep hills and rocky mountains all arranged themselves in such a way that anyone trying to leave would have to do a lot of hiking.

Around the outside of their own castle, Riku saw that what he had previously thought to be a lake surrounding most of it was in fact a vast ocean that stretched on almost endlessly, the only break being where it intersected one of the broad but rocky causeways that The Chariot evidently used to get new cards in.

There were always deep and ancient looking forests around the sides of those routes, where the water hadn't already barred the way. To what Four told him was the north, between their castle and the castle of Cups, these forests began to look more snow covered as they progressed up the steep mountains, and even the water in the vicinity sported small icebergs.

By considerably contrast, the outside land to the south, beyond the edge shared by the Pentacles and the Swords castles, the forest was instead more of a swampy jungle than a forest, but appeared even at a distance to be no less risky. No matter which way he looked, the lands outside the castle square seemed to have been almost designed to keep the inhabitants locked in their entrapment here.

"Isn't there any other way out?" Riku wondered after they'd completed their first circuit.

"I've heard rumours of cards that tried to leave," Four said. "Word is that they either came back and had to have one of the Cups called in to treat near overwhelming injuries, or they just vanished and The Chariot delivered a replacement."

"Sounds better to take my chances in the weekly game than to risk it out there."

"I would," he agreed. "Besides there's another reason not to venture out there."

"What's that?"

"When Death makes his appearance, it's always followed by a mass assault on all sides from that wilderness outside. The four castles band together to fend them off when that happens – the Knights have this special power that lets them construct temporary portals between the castles, and the ten ranked cards of each suit are divided evenly around so we all get a well-rounded defence in each castle. Of course, that's the way it's _meant_ to happen."

"Meant to? You mean it doesn't happen that way any more?"

"Not any more. The Kings quickly discovered that people who protected our castle came back with the fewest casualties, so now the other castles lock down their storerooms and use the portals to gather here. Even the royalties of the suits stop by. It gets a bit crowded sometimes, but we pull through best that way."

"Don't the other castles get looted badly by that?"

"Not really. Death's job in those cases is to try and kill as many of us as possible, because then everything has to wait for The Chariot to deliver enough replacements as we need before things can go ahead, so he and the army always focus on here."

"Makes sense. Are they the only cards that show up and do extra things? I'm sure when I was watching..."

"Yeah, there are more," Four nodded, letting them into the next tower already. "The cards are called the Major Arcana. Some of them are obvious here – The Tower, The Magician, The Sun, Moon and Star. The Fool travels from castle to castle, once a day to carry messages between their Majesties. The others all make their mark on our world here somehow, but not regularly. There's no pattern to it – at least not that we've discovered. Don't worry about them, Ace – you'll always recognise them if you see them."

"They're like... special forces then. No control over them, but could be good or bad."

"Right. The Wheel of Fortune especially so, but the last time The Fool was here, he said it hadn't appeared for a while. Of course, it's hard to tell if you can trust him sometimes. He's not called The Fool for nothing."

"I guess that just leaves one thing I've got to learn about then," Riku said. "The game."

"I can't tell you about that, Riku. I'd be getting myself in trouble if I talked about it."

"Well how else am I meant to learn how to play? Is there going to be someone there to handle it on the day or something?"

"Just The Fool," Four shrugged. "You could try asking our Knight, but he's a bit of a gossip and rarely stops talking long enough to handle that himself."

"And you already said The Fool can't be fully trusted," Riku pointed out. "If I don't learn, how will I know how to play? Maybe that's why the other suits have been winning so much," he went on, spotting a chance when he saw it. "They teach their cards in advance, but here-"

"Here at Castle Staves, we stick to the traditional rules of not telling anyone," Four finished thoughtfully. "You know Ace, you might be on to something there."

"So you'll teach me?"

Four tapped his staff against his chin, clearly thinking about it. Eventually he shook his head. "I don't think I'm sure enough of it to take the chance. My recommendation would be to ask our Knight about it. You'll have to go without me, since there's got to be someone patrolling the walls."

"Know which way to go then?"

"Down the stairs in the next tower. Only go down two floors, then just check the doors as you go on down the hallway. You'll know Knight's when you see it."

"Thanks Four."

"Don't mention it. Let me know what the outcome is, won't you?"

"Of course – you think I'd do any less for a friend and fellow card?" he grinned back, then hurried on to the tower ahead. Maybe he could end the long streak of no-wins they'd been having.

He had to pause on the way down the tower's stairs, just as he had on the way up. The staircase was narrow, and being spiralled it made him slightly dizzy occasionally.

Curiosity got the better of him as he reached the first floor down, and he listened at the door for a moment before poking his head in. The room on the other side appeared to be a vast throne room, with two ornate thrones set in the back wall. Not what he was looking for, but useful to know where it was.

The floor below was much simpler, containing a long gallery with a series of doors on one side, and paintings on the other that depicted various Kings and Queens of the Staves. Under each was a short plaque noting how many game rounds they'd reigned for, and the cause of death. Riku started glancing at them as he passed each door, not forgetting to check the door itself.

Queen Elucard, fourteen rounds. Killed in one of Death's attacks. King Alphonse III, two rounds. Assassinated. Queen Ellamaria, twenty two rounds. Old age. King Eduard, thirty seven rounds. Old age.

It seemed the Kings and Queens were the only cards allowed to retain their names outside, Riku noted, though he wondered about the untimely demise of Alphonse III – what possible reason could there be for assassinating a King, and who would have done it?

For that matter, he wondered, how did they go about acquiring a new King or Queen? Did The Chariot bring them too, or did they come in differently because they were royalty?

Then he was at the Knight's door, naturally the last one he'd come to, opposite the portrait for 'King Deti IV – nine rounds to present', evidently their current King. He rapped on the door with his staff, as his other hand was still holding his crossbow.

"Enter," a voice came from within. Deep and resonating with command. Awkwardly he opened the door with his staff hand. When the Knight, a truly impressive person in polished full plate armour, realized his trouble he quickly clanked up from the table he'd been sat at and helped him in.

"Thanks," he muttered, leaning both staff and crossbow against one wall as he took a proffered chair.

"No charge," Knight replied, seating himself nearby. "What ails you, friend?"

"I think I know why we've not been winning the game much. Four suggested I come to you about it."

"And you are..." he glanced to the staff, then nodded, "Ace. Welcome, incidentally, as I understand you joined us last night. I must confess a curiosity, Ace. For someone who has yet to learn of the nuances of our weekly game, your claim seems somewhat specious."

"I know, but I think it makes sense. Can I talk about it without getting in trouble?"

"We'll see about that. The Four of Staves did right in directing you to me, it prevents him from being caught in any repercussions of your theory. Go ahead; speak your idea."

"It's simple. I can't verify it, but I think the reason the other suits are winning so often is because they're ignoring one rule we don't. Four said it was a traditional rule we've always followed – not telling anyone about the game in advance."

Knight waited for a moment, in case there was more, then apparently realized Riku was finished.

"Simple, at least," he noted. "There are possibilities to it. Perhaps if I could-" he broke off and shook his head. "Ah, but I forget myself. My fellow Knights would not even tell me if they were ignoring a rule thus. There could be no asking them, they would undoubtedly deny it even were it found to be untrue."

"But you admit it could be the reason?" Riku persisted.

"_One_ possible reason. There is no evidence to support it however, and unless you can provide it as such, I'm afraid I cannot even take the chance of ignoring that rule. Even going to their Majesties would reject it out of hand."

Riku was disappointed, but at least he hadn't been disqualified for mentioning it.


	6. Curiosities

The day had been uneventful after his visit to see Knight. A few more circuits of the walls before the Three of Staves was sent up by the King to relieve them – not that anyone took their place. An attack seemed unlikely here, the patrols were probably just routine by now.

As he and Four had been the only ones besides Three to remain at their castle for the day, they were the first ones back into the mess hall for the evening meal once the crossbows and quivers had been returned. It gave them first choice of the food prepared by their two Sword cards for the day, who he noted were also quietly having their own meal behind the counters. Even they had to eat sometime.

With just the three of them there it was quiet until Eight, Nine and Ten all returned, the three cards that had been sent to assist the Pentacles today. Nine had his arm in a sling as he came in, while Eight sported as number of bruises down one arm. Ten seemed to be the only one unharmed.

"What happened to you two?" Four asked as they headed for the food. Nine glared at him for a moment, then awkwardly picked out his dinner with his free hand, muttering to himself.

"Let me," Ten told Nine. "You go sit down, I'll sort this for you."

"Thanks," Nine murmured, taking his seat. He took in the curious looks from Three, Four and Riku, then sighed. "A tree fell on me," he answered flatly. "Her too," he added indicating Eight. "Except she just got battered by the branches, I caught the trunk full on. Good thing that Cup card was around."

"Didn't someone warn you?" Riku asked.

"You'd think they would have, but apparently the idiot card they had on duty 'forgot' we were there. Thanks again," he added as Ten set down his meal, returning to the counter for his own.

"You can't give him all the blame," Ten chided. "Their Page hadn't let all their cards know we were there at the time."

"Well how else did he think the tree came down then, huh?" Nine demanded. "Magic axes or something?"

"Oh, give it up," Eight sighed, taking her seat. "It was an accident, these things happen. Count yourself lucky it wasn't any worse. You've seen some of the injuries some Pentacles pick up when they're on lumber duty."

This did not seem to mollify Nine much, and the arrival of the remaining cards along with the inevitable repeat explanation he'd had to give did nothing to improve that.

Four prudently changed the subject before things got any worse, turning to Six and asking, "How were things at the Castle of Swords then?"

"Quiet, for a change," Six replied. "Most of us worked in the apple orchards. Five's the lucky one," she added, nodding to five who hiccuped with a vague smile at the mention of her name. "She got in to help out in the cider presses."

"Best not to let Page find out you've had too much to drink," Ten observed.

"Too late," Five replied happily, her words slightly slurred already. "Found out soon as we got back. Disqualified from the game for being drunk."

"She'll regret that once she's past her hangover in the morning," Two chuckled to himself.

"That reminds me," Four said. "What did Knight say about your theory, Ace?"

"He wants proof before he'll think about ignoring the rule," Riku replied after swallowing. "He considered talking to the other Knights, but figured even if I'm wrong they'd never admit it, even to him."

"But you're not in trouble for coming up with the idea, right?"  
>Riku shook his head, "Said it could be the reason, but without proof it's a no-show."<p>

"What theory is this?" Eight asked curiously.

"Also, trouble for us?" Seven next to her wondered. More words than Riku had noticed him use at once so far.

"I shouldn't think so," Ten put in. "Not if Ace hasn't got into trouble for it. Yet," he added.

"Pessimist," Riku accused, then said, "It goes like this – aside from the most recent game, we've been losing out for ages, right?" A series of nods and murmurs of agreement. "And we hold with the traditional rule that we don't learn about the game except on the day of the game."

"That's what Knight always tells us," Two agreed. "Not that there's ever anyone there to teach you. Can't trust The Fool, and our Knight is always too busy with his gossip because it's the only day everyone gathers in one place."

"Well, think of this – what if the other suits are ignoring that rule? If they know how to play the game in advance, but we don't..." he left it hanging, watching the other cards. Most seemed to be thinking it through, others feigned a lack of interest, perhaps just in case later that had to plead innocence or get into trouble. Riku hoped he wouldn't get anyone in trouble with this, least of all himself.

"You say all you need is proof, right?" Nine asked eventually. Riku nodded. "I think I've got the solution."

"Careful Nine," Ten warned. "If Knight hears about this..."

"I know," he waved it aside. "But be honest, you'd love to get back out too, wouldn't you? What if Ace is right, and the reason we're always losing out is because none of us properly understand the game? I mean, we're only ever allowed to go to The Fool or Knight to learn..."

"He's got a point," Three agreed. "Even if one of us does get disqualified for it, it'll be worth it, don't you think? And if we can use it to prove to Knight that Ace's theory has that bit of truth to it, it'll put us back on level footing with the other suits."

"Alright," Ten relented. "But we go about this carefully, and not at all if Judgement shows up. Least amount of trouble as possible. What's your solution?"

"It's like this," Nine explained. "All we have to do is get the other cards to let slip while we're working with them. Slip in a comment like, I dunno... who d'ya think will get the most cards out next game, something like that, see if we can make them accidentally reveal that they know in advance."

"And even if we can't, if we all share what we know about the game between us, we can at least improve our chances," Riku added.

"Only if we can't find out any other way," Ten told him. "We're not even meant to discuss the game at all outside of The Tower, that alone is grounds for disqualification. To be entirely honest Ace, I'm amazed that didn't happen to you just from going to see Knight."

"So am I actually," Riku admitted. "But I figure that even if I do, what does it matter? I'll still be able to root about and find out what we need to know, surely?"

"I wouldn't," Two said. "Heard a rumour once. Someone was disqualified from that week's game, then did something else that got him into trouble. Ended up with an extra two weeks knocked outta the game for it. Unless ya wanna be stuck here for that long..."

Not if he could help it. But maybe losing out one week would be worth it to help the cards he was a part of now. Just getting out himself didn't seem to be enough without leaving something to benefit them.

* * *

><p>Riku lay awake that night, trying to figure out what the weekly game would be like when seen from within. All he'd seen before the cards had claimed him was a bunch of cards mingling around The Fool, until one group had won. Had they won because they'd made a total of 21 between them or was that just coincidental?<p>

It couldn't be that simple. If it was, it'd be easy – they just had to find the cards they needed to get the right rank, and the ranks were clearly obvious. Every card wore something that bore the design of their real card, identifying their suit and rank, and even then the staff, or the equivalent for the other suits, were marked to show ranks too.

What then was the aim of that game? What were its rules, and how was it played?

That gave him pause for a chilling thought – what if someone outside the game picked up their cards and started trying to play a different card game with them? What would happen to them inside the game if that happened?

More pressing was the question of who might do that, and whether they'd notice that the person on the Ace of Staves card was him. If Merlin noticed, would he be able to extract him, or would he still have to go through the weekly game?

Surely Merlin would know something, these being a magical deck of cards. If nothing else, he should know their origin, and who to turn to if he needed to know more?

He finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep, with one final, disturbing question: What if he never got out of here?

* * *

><p>Riku was woken to the sound of the morning bell sounding its deep, echoing notes, seemingly only minutes after he'd gotten to sleep in the first place. Though this was only his second morning, he felt more at home here than he had the previous morning, as if he had been here longer.<p>

The morning routine was done almost on auto-pilot this time, needing only the bare minimum attention while he saw to everything. There was less conversation this time, kept mostly to a few yawned morning greetings, or in the case of the slower to rise a vague zombie-like 'Uhh?'

A brief pause at the wardrobe to see to today's change, pants in a colour matching his hair this time, and he was among the first to head over for breakfast, not long followed by Four.

"Hungry much?" he yawned, falling into step beside Riku.

"Most important meal of the day," Riku replied quietly. "Can't miss it."

"Figures," he chuckled. "I must be the only one who doesn't mind missing it."

"Why, what do you find to do that's more interesting?"

Four gave him a speculative glance, then shook his head. "Nothing much of late. Not since your predecessor was around, anyway. The one before her though... well, he and I found... other entertainments, you might say. Not that anyone besides you or I know anything of that, so keep it to yourself."

This being early, Riku wasn't awake enough yet to pick up the implications of Four's answer so much as he noticed the more distracting smells of breakfast. Freshly baked bread, if he wasn't mistaken.

The Sword behind the counters handling breakfast was different this time, a chance glance telling him this was the Two of Swords rather than the Four that had been there yesterday. Today's breakfast selection seemed to have changed with the card, becoming somewhat more simple. Fresh bread, just as his nose had told him, ready sliced and with with a variety of spreads to be applied, porridge and a selection of flapjacks. Some toasters were nearby to accommodate those who wanted toast as opposed to sandwiches.

"Think maybe this is because the Swords here yesterday overheard what we said?" Riku murmured to Four so the Sword card wouldn't overhear.

"Possible," he replied in kind. "I've heard rumours the other suits sometimes show their feelings about others by what cards they get sent. We don't practice the same ourselves, of course," he hastily added. "Except where deserved though."

"Three isn't going to like the selection, you know."

"He needs to lose weight anyway," Four shrugged with a faint grin. "But this will be nothing compared to an exercise day if Page puts us on one again. Three really hates those."

"I wonder why?" Riku murmured with false innocence, causing Four to laugh to himself as Three came in.

He took in the scene, the choice of breakfast, Riku's innocent look and Four's barely suppressed mirth, then waddled around the table scowling. Four tried to conceal the broad grin he was sporting, without much success.

"You're not making fun of me over there are you?" Three demanded.

"Us?" Four said, trying not to laugh again. "Would we do a thing like that?"

"Be nice," Riku said, nudging him with one elbow. "We'd never do anything of the sort."

Three went back to scowling.


	7. Royal Calling

Page awaited them as usual in the entrance hall of the castle proper, this time in a more resplendent blue that he seemed far more comfortable with than yesterday's red. He was not alone today though as Knight towered just behind him in his heavy armour, his gauntleted hands resting on the pommel of a massive blade. Riku felt slightly nervous – had Knight changed his mind about not punishing him?

Once satisfied that everyone was present (Nine had taken longer because of his injury) Page rapped his staff on the floor for attention.

"Our routine today has been altered," Page began. "The World has separated us from both Cup and Pentacle Castles. As such, we require only one messenger today. In light of recent events, the Four of Staves will be that messenger today. Prepare a horse and depart immediately."

Four didn't seem entirely happy about this assignment, but did not protest it. Riku was glad he hadn't been asked, he didn't know the slightest thing about horseback riding, let alone preparing one to leave.

Once he'd left them, Page continued, "As we are assisting only one other castle today, it has been decided that two among you will remain to serve their Majesties today, and the rest will patrol the battlements as usual until notice returns from the Castle of Swords." He glanced to Knight behind him, who nodded then stepped forward. Riku noticed for the first time that the Knight appeared to be the only one of them that didn't have a staff, at least that he'd seen so far. Perhaps the Knight and royalty were the only ones.

"Ordinarily, their Majesties would issue the choice of who among you serves each, but as today is different and they've made no such choices, it falls to me. Ace, you will go to our King today, and you Five to our Queen." Knight glanced from Five to Riku, then concluded, "If they ask why you're there, explain. Don't hesitate. Now go."

Riku recalled that Three had been chosen by their King the day before, who had headed up the right staircase. He assumed the other one led to their Queen's quarters, proved to be so when Five ascended that staircase.

Neither Page or Knight said anything as he passed them, though Page tapped his staff on Knight's armour afterwards. Knight bent down to Page's level, and Page murmured something to him.

"He'll be fine," Knight replied quietly, but not quiet enough to avoid Riku's notice. He noticed the other cards had already gone into the armoury, and almost wished he was too.

The twinned staircases led up to the same floor Knight's room had been on, curving back from the back wall of the entrance hall to a grand looking sapphire blue door with various ornate designs etched into it, each etching inlaid with gold. Various gemstones adorned it, and the doorknob itself appeared to be a solid diamond.

He almost went on in, then remembered who he was seeing and knocked.

"Enter," the deep voice came back, sounding weary.

The room beyond seemed almost impossibly large to fit in the castle. The normal stone floor the rest of the castle had was here hidden under thick, almost fleecy white rugs, pausing only where it met one of the white chintz armchairs were, or other furniture was in the way. A similar door to the one he'd come through was in the wall to his right, presumably to the Queen's quarters, and on either side of it was a chest of draws, atop which there were various framed photos.

On the other side, he could see a deep red curtain closed off a part of the room, through the narrow gap he could see the shadows of a bed and someone appearing to dress themselves dancing over the back wall in a flickering light as if from a candle. A large pair of similarly red drapes were closed over the window outside, letting only small light into the room, enough to see by but little else.

Past the large, dark wood table to the far wall there were a few tapestries hung on the wall, but most of it seemed taken up by a wooden board with various bits of paper tacked to it. In the low light, it was difficult to say what they were. There was of course one more door, the one that led out into the same corridor he'd passed through on his way to see Knight the day before.

"Well?" the voice came again. "Who is it?"

"Uh... I'm Ri- I mean, Ace, your Majesty," Riku managed, nerves almost letting his actual name out. "Ace of Staves," he added to clarify, then realized he didn't have any reason to.

"I didn't ask for anyone today," the King replied.

"Knight says The World has cut us off from all except the Swords' Castle, so he assigned me to serve you today, your Majesty."

"Oh, don't keep bothering with the Majesties and all that," he said diffidently. "It just gets all cumbersome. Be a good fellow and let some light in would you?" he added.

"Of course, your- uh..."

"Just Deti will do." Riku recalled the portrait he'd seen yesterday. King Deti, it had said.

Riku nodded, though Deti probably didn't notice, then paused to figure out the drapes. They weren't the kind to just pull aside, it seemed.

"Just take hold in the middle and gather them up," Deti supplied, apparently noticing. "There's a short rope at the edges to tie them back."

"Thanks. Didn't see that."

"Quite alright, dear boy. Say, you're the new card, aren't you? Turn around, let me get a good look at you."

Riku quickly finished tying back the curtains, glancing at the view of the seemingly endless ocean outside for a moment before complying.

King Deti looked only slightly reminiscent of his portrait, he noted. He was about the same height as Riku was, with short almost sandy blond hair, atop which sat his jewel-encrusted crown, slightly askew.

Besides that, he seemed fairly normal – if he'd met the King outside of here, he'd never have suspected royalty, not with a plain red shirt and blue pants on. Besides the crown, there was nothing that suggested he was actually a King.

"Your crown's slightly off," Riku murmured as Deti looked him over.

"Oh, it's forever doing that," he sighed, adjusting it. "It doesn't fit right see, but I've never gotten around to having it adjusted. Besides, _she_ won't let me."

"You mean the Queen? I thought..."

"Oh yes, you'd think so, wouldn't you? Except she's still fanatically devoted to her 'real' husband, the previous King, and wants his crown to remain exactly the same... honestly, sometimes it makes me want to give up the job. Not that I can, of course," he added.

"Don't you get a chance to leave like the rest of us?"

"Good heavens, no," Deti answered, sinking into one of the chairs scattered around. "Why do you think Page still talks with all the thee's and thou's? He's been here for absolutely ages, longer than any of the other Pages have been."

"But that means..."

"I know. It's one of my biggest regrets. I'm stuck in here, never able to see the outside world again. Have you eaten yet?" Riku nodded. "Of course. I forgot, the cards always eat before they get their jobs. Would you go on down to the kitchen and tell them I want some omelettes, with maple syrup on them? The Sword cards should know how I like them by now."

"Anything else to go with it?"

"That'll do for me. I don't tend to eat much for breakfast. Never have really. Used to have... um... anyway, you go ahead and get breakfast, there's a good chap."

Riku almost paused at the door, what Deti had almost said reminding him of Four's earlier remark, but decided to leave asking about it until after he returned.

The entrance hall was completely deserted now, not even Page or Knight remaining behind. From the top of the stairs, it seemed oddly smaller than usual.

From the armoury there came the sounds of others practicing with their own crossbows. He assumed they were allowed to do this instead of actual patrolling, given the low chances of attack. No one seemed to mind, at least.

Instead of going into the kitchen the way he usually did, he went around to one side to find the door the Swords must have used, as there was no access to the kitchen area from where they usually ate. He found it on the same side as the main gates, already open with the Three of Swords in the doorway reading from a list in one hand. A sword was in a scabbard at his waist, three blue bands around the handle to signify his rank.

"...four boxes of eggs and another crate of juice," he finished reading. "Anything else?"

"Shouldn't be. Don't worry about which boxes you bring remember," another voice came from within.

The Three of Swords nodded, then turned to see him.

"How long have you been there?" he demanded in surprise.

"I got here just now," Riku replied. "The King-"

"Oh, don't ask me. I'm about to leave. You want Two inside. Now let me through, I've got things to do."

Then without another word, he pushed past Riku, heading for the stables. Riku shook his head, faintly puzzled, then went on into the kitchen.

"What did you forget- oh, it's one of you," the Two of Swords finished, not looking pleased. "Other side."

"I'm not here for my breakfast, I ate already. King Deti wants omelettes, he says you know how he has them."

"Of course," she sighed. "He ought to watch how many of those things he eats. They're not good for him. Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help?"

"I'll help, of course," he answered, in case it would improve her mood slightly. So far he'd gained only the impression that his first suspicions in the morning were right – this was because of what the other Sword cards had overheard at the evening meal.

"Just be glad he didn't mention strawberries," the Sword noted as they cooked. "Not only are they mostly out of season by now, but what we do have left is barely enough to get us through the feasts at The Tower, let alone any other requests."

"Something happen to it?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"I only came in a couple days ago. I'm still picking up most things."

"You Staves always did do a bad job of teaching newcomers the way of things. Makes me wonder how you ever got that card out at the game."

While not exact evidence, this seemed to suggest that his theory was right – the Swords at least did seem to teach their cards about the game.

"It's not as if it's our fault," Riku told her defensively, reasoning that maybe it might net him a little more evidence. "We don't get a say in how things are done here. Page and Knight are the ones making those choices here."

"Your Page is rumoured to be one of the most conservative Pages any castle's ever seen, let alone his age... it's no wonder he won't deviate from tradition. He practically _is_ tradition. Here," she added, moving the last few omelettes onto the plate. "Best get that up to your King while it's still warm. Cutlery by the door, I doubt he'll like having to send you back for that."

Perhaps it wasn't Knight that was the problem then, he thought on the way back. Perhaps it was Page that was holding them back. Maybe he could make use of this day with Deti to effect a change to things.


	8. Confirmation

Deti had skilfully avoided any talk besides breakfast once he'd seen it come through the door, having grown some convenient selective hearing that allowed him to attack it without concern for anything else.

Riku, in lieu of any further requests – requests, he had noted, never actual orders – from Deti had begun to examine the various tapestries and bits of paper tacked to the board while he waited. It was a strange contrast from the ageing woven fabric and the amount of effort that seemed to have gone into each tapestry, only to find next to it were drawings, sketches even, all uncoloured but clearly much more recent works. Each of them seemed to depict a person or a landscape he'd seen from the battlements the day before. Perhaps Deti thought himself somewhat of an artist?

Then there had been the pictures littering the two chests of draws on either side of the door to what was not, as he had suspected, the Queen's room, but a room that was meant to be shared between the King and Queen. Riku privately suspected that the two seldom used it – at least not at the same time.

The various pictures were not of Deti though. They seemed to be a relic of the previous King, as he recognised both him and the woman with him from the portraits in the long corridor. Perhaps another thing this Queen did not want Deti to change. Why was it so hard for her to move on and let go?

There was one that had been given pride of place among one of the collections that did not fit. Not a painted picture, however small, of the old King or his Queen, but one of Deti's sketches. Not one of his better ones, perhaps an earlier one he'd done but decided not to replace with a more recent and better one. It made it hard to make out who it depicted, but it seemed familiar. Perhaps-

"A legacy from my predecessor," Deti murmured, interrupting his thoughts. He'd come up behind Riku without a sound. "Except that one," he added, noting Riku's glance. "That one... is special."

"One you did yourself?" Riku asked, though he knew the answer.

"One of the first," Deti replied. "A memory frozen in time, in a way."

There was silence for a moment, then Riku got up nerve to ask the question weighing on his mind. "Before you were King... you were the same card I am, weren't you? The one before the Ace that left the game the other day."

Deti turned away, moving to lean against one side of the window that showed the ocean view. For a long moment it seemed like he wouldn't say anything, looking somehow smaller as regret washed over his face, almost seeming to diminish what little royal bearing he showed.

"I was once," he said finally. "Tried to turn down the throne, but Knight wouldn't have any of it. Page either. I was happy as the Ace. I didn't have a rank high enough to need to order others around, not like Ten. But Aces are high and low see – one and eleven at the same time – so I rarely had to take orders either, except from Page or sometimes Knight. Oh, I missed the outside world, to be sure," he went on. "But I had found happiness here."

"The Four of Staves," Riku murmured, voicing his suspicions.

"The Four of Staves," Deti agreed in a quiet, distant voice. "Yet imagine what would happen were that to have come out into the open, more so once I became King. It would not do for me to be... associating with anyone other than _her_." He almost spat the word, as if it were curling his tongue at the very thought of it.

"Just imagine Page's reaction," Riku said.

"He'd have had apoplexy," Deti smiled. "He's terribly old-fashioned, dedicated to tradition. He looked ancient when I first came in, some three years ago now, and hasn't changed since."

"The Sword card down in the kitchen said something similar," Riku told him, then spotted an opportunity. "She implied it could be why the other suits are all so surprised that we managed to get the last Ace out."

"True, he does tend to be somewhat rigid."

"If you told him to change, would he?"

"Only of _she_ agreed to it too. One of the inconveniences of having both sides of royalty, whether we associate or not. A joint rule... anything one of us orders, the other has to agree to. She'd reject it out of hand just because I want it, to spite me."

"What if it meant getting more of our cards out?"

Deti glanced over to him, once more appraisingly.

"I remember when I was that naïve too," he sighed. "Let me put it this way, my boy. The Queen was in power when I first took the same rank you now hold. She'd been in power for a number of years, after she'd been selected to replace the last Queen on the day before the weekly game. Her chance to leave was stolen from here at the last minute, and that left her bitter. Since the Page, the Knight, her and I are not permitted to take part in that game, we can never leave save only by death. She cares nothing for the cards themselves except that they do the work assigned for them without question, and it was, and I assume still is considered an undesirable chore to be assigned to her."

"So both the Queen and the Page could both be why we're having trouble getting our cards out," Riku concluded. "Two possible obstacles-"

"Be careful what you say, Ace," Deti stopped him warningly. "That could be seen as open insurrection against the crown. Her crown, anyway," he amended quickly. "She'd certainly see it that way."

"But there has to be something," Riku protested. "The game happens once a week, the other suits could be ignoring the normal rules and educating their cards about it, and we sit here unable to do the same because the Queen doesn't care, and the Page is a relic!"

"Bit of a quandary, no?" Deti agreed lightly after that outburst. "Don't think you're the first to notice, though it has to be said you're the first to do so without leaving the lower ranks, and certainly the first to be so quick to pick it up."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"You mean aside from share what you learn about the game quietly on days when Judgement isn't around and hope that Knight doesn't find out? Not really. And don't ask me either," he added, holding up one hand. "I'm not allowed, even on the day, to say anything. Though it was once discovered that while the game is taking place, disqualified cards can be told by their royalty if they're careful about it."

"It's just... just so..."

"I know, dear boy, I know," Deti agreed. "You have to work with it best you can."

"I could do a bit better without Four being... distracting."

"Is he still up to that?" Deti chuckled. "I guess he's managed to move on then, even if I haven't."

"It's not that I mind his being friendly," Riku said almost defensively. "That got me through yesterday and I learned a lot from him, just..."

"Just that his advances bother you, right?" Riku just nodded. "Let me put it this way, Ace. It's not easy to find the kind of happiness he and I had when you're trapped in here. Unless someone you know happens to stumble into the world while you're here, no one outside will know what happens here, so you can do almost anything you want. Think on it a bit, maybe you'll decide to embrace that – and maybe even him – while you work toward getting out again."

"I don't know if I can," Riku replied. "I guess I just need time."

"That's the nice thing about this world. All the time in the world. Now, why don't you take a seat somewhere, and I'll find a pencil and something to draw on. If you don't mind, of course. I like to sketch all those who come up here at least once."

"Me?" Riku asked, startled.

"If Four is still interested in you after the first day, then he must see something in you. Maybe I'll spot it too. Besides... do you really have anything better to do?"

"Guess not," Riku conceded.

* * *

><p>Aside from bringing Deti his lunch, and later his dinner before he finished his assignment for the day and could get his own, his time with Deti had not been strenuous. Deti had made several sketches, all the while listening to Riku talk about his own outside life – royalty, it seemed, were allowed to make exceptions to the normal rules when it came to outside.<p>

After the time he'd spent here though, he'd started to grow used to being called Ace, and it had seemed odd to hear his own name again.

As he, unlike the other cards, had not had to return from the Pentacle Castle or the battlements, he was the first to get to the dining hall today. Five joined him slightly later, followed by Two and Nine, who'd been up on patrol. Five did not seem too happy, but given what had been heard about the Queen, Riku wasn't surprised. The others filtered in not long after, though with one conspicuous absence.

"Where's Four?" Riku asked when everyone else had gathered.

"He was right behind me when we left the stables," Ten said. "I was the last one out, besides him. Why do you ask?"  
>"Oh... just something the King mentioned to me earlier," Riku replied quickly. "It can wait."<p>

Two nudged him in the side to get his attention. "Did he draw ya?"

"Yeah. Didn't turn out too badly, I thought."

"Shoulda seen mine. He won't show anyone them ones, 'cause he thinks they came out bad. Not good at drawing children, see."

"It's not that different," Three said, already setting down a third helping.

"Oh yeah? How'd you know, huh?"  
>"I used to be a bit of an artist myself outside," he replied.<p>

"That's enough of that," Ten said curtly. "You know we're not meant to talk about outside."

"Hey, Ace," Eight said then. "Found out something for you. The Eight of Pentacles was working with me today, and he let slip. He pretty much confirmed your theory – they tell their cards about the game."

Riku hesitated, glancing over to the two Swords in the kitchen, then said, "I heard something suggesting the Swords might too, so I guess it's looking likely."

"I don't think we should take it before Page or Knight until we know if all three are doing it," Ten said.

"You just don't want to admit you could have thought of this yourself," Nine grinned. "Instead of being my idea."

"Your idea?" Riku objected. "Who brought the theory out in the open yesterday?"

"Our idea then," Nine amended.

Riku held back as the others sought their quarters, hoping Four would turn up. When there was no one left but him, and the two Sword cards had left for their own castle, Riku gave up and started back, wondering what had happened to him.

"You took your time," Four's voice noticed as he left though. Riku turned to see him leaning against the wall beside the door.

"I was waiting for you. You could have had someone tell me you were waiting."

"I thought you were just hungry," he shrugged. "Deti told me about your day with him, by the way."

"So that's where you were. Did he..." he trailed off, not able to finish his sentence.

"He didn't go into detail on what you talked about, if that's what you mean. He did say he thought you could be the one to get us onto a new streak of getting cards out if you're persistent, though I'm not meant to tell you that." Four paused then with a smile added, "I'm also not meant to tell you he told me a few little things about you too."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know," he replied, the smile growing more mischievous. "Maybe you'll persuade me to tell you, Riku."


	9. Cold Encounter

After yesterday, Riku was content to sit and listen to the morning banter over breakfast, this time provided by the Seven and Eight of Swords. It seemed the Swords always worked in pairs, and always in two neighbouring ranks like that.

Rumour said that The World had departed late in the evening, allowing for unimpeded access to all castles again. That was welcome news, in spite of the inevitable storm of work that would come their way from the previously cut-off castles, who'd had to work without the assistance of the Staves. Then again, Three had helpfully pointed out that as they were cut off, they'd been able to make full use of their entire workforces at those castles, so perhaps it wasn't so bad.

He had only one suit left to confirm his theory, and if Knight agreed it was enough then perhaps he could persuade Page to relent – but then what of the Queen? It seemed unlikely she'd allow it as long as Deti wanted this to happen, and if she intervened to undo Page's choice... but surely Deti would block that, just as she would him?

Better left out of his hands, Riku decided eventually. He'd do what he could, and leave the rest up to others – less chance he'd be disqualified, at least. Until then, he just had to continue to play by the rules.

Page, once more in the resplendent blue he seemed to prefer, was of course waiting for them in the entrance hall of the castle. He stuck to his traditions alright, everything seemed to be perfectly organized and scheduled into a routine for him.

"One of the Major Arcana has shown up," he told them tersely. "But that is all we know. If any among you spot one whether it be on patrol or by travelling today, inform me immediately." He paused, then sighed as he spotted Riku's concerned expression and added, "Thou wilt know one of the Major Arcana on sight whether thou hast seen it before or not. Whether thou knowest _which_ one it be, is what thou shouldst concern thyself with."

"He means you'll know when you've seen one, just not which one," Four clarified for him. "Unless you've seen it before, of course."

"Simple enough, I guess," Riku murmured, not wanting to keep Page any longer.

"With that aside," Page went on heedlessly, "Our messengers for today will be the Ace, Seven and Eight of Staves, going to the Cups, Pentacles and Swords respectively. Since this is the Ace's first messenger duty, the Four of Staves will accompany him."

"Oh, come on," Four burst out. "Messenger duty _again_? Can't a guy catch a break around here?"

"You weren't listening," Riku told him. "I'm doing the duty, you're just along to make sure I don't mess up."

"It's still messenger duty," Four grumbled. "Do I really have to go?" he asked Page.

"Was it not thee who volunteered to be Ace's guide?" Page pointed out.

"Oops. Guess I walked into that one."

"With your eyes wide open," Two agreed, chuckling.

"Come on then, before I decide to try and sneak out of this."

"And if Judgement happens to be the one who showed up?" Riku suggested.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, maybe better I just put up with it."

"Besides," Riku added as they entered the stables. "Do you really mind keeping company with me again?"

Eight grinned merrily, in a singsong voice adding, "Ace's got a crush on Four! Wait until everyone hears about this!"

Riku chose not to say anything to that, feeling his face glow just from that remark.

The stables were constructed of solid wood, except where it met the stone castle walls. Apparently they'd planned ahead for such times as this and there were five horses stabled there. A further two were between the shafts of a caravan, munching on the hay patiently. As the caravan bore a sword design on its side, it was clear who those two horses belonged to.

As they had done on his first day here, Four and Riku waited for the others to depart before they started their own preparations.

"Well, lets get this over with," he decided as Seven headed out of the wide stable doors into the courtyard outside. "Just follow what I'm doing, and I'll explain it as we go along so you know what's what, and why what things get done. Or something like that."

"You don't really mind coming along with me, do you?" Riku asked hesitantly as they worked. It'd taken him some time to get up to asking it after Eight's remark earlier.

"Of course not. It's just the duty I don't like doing. Horseback doesn't agree with me. Page knows that, so whenever he thinks I'm getting too confident or he just wants to remind me to keep out of any mischief, I get told to saddle up."

"A bit of a reminder of who's in charge then?"

"Something like that. He doesn't usually task me with it too often because he knows the King will complain, but I guess today is sort of an exception. First time messengers always get accompanied, just in case. But remember, Riku – it's your show, I'm just here to keep you on track."

"Could we go back to Ace?" Riku replied in a pained tone. "It doesn't feel right hearing my real name here for some reason."

"Whatever makes you happy, Ace," Four answered. "That's it," he added. "We're ready to go. Want a hand getting up into the saddle?"

"So long as I don't get a hand anywhere else," Riku told him with a faint smile.

"But Ace, you don't really think _I_ would do anything like that, do you?" he asked in mock surprise.

"You're terrible," Riku accused, laughing.

"I know," he agreed, helping Riku up. "Think you'll be alright?"

"I learn quick, I'll pick it up as we go along," he shrugged.

"Time to go then. We don't want to be too far behind, even if it is just to the Cups and back."

The front gates of the castle had been opened for them, presumably by Page he reasoned, as neither he or Four had opened – or closed – them on the day they'd been assigned to patrol the walls. Whoever did it closed them again afterwards though, leaving them to travel the clearly defined dirt track down the steep hill from their own castle, then along the similar track westward that would take them to the Castle of Cups.

This being his first time in the world outside the castle aside from when he'd been brought in, he let Four lead the way. There had been several less clear offshoot paths on either side, but more leading toward the icy ocean that lay just to the north.

It didn't seem like long before they'd reached the halfway mark, the stone bridge over the river that was fed by the nearby ocean. It was easy to see the transition between Stave and Cup territory to the north – on the Stave side was still the same ocean, separated from the ancient looking snowy forest on the Cup side by one of The Chariot's causeways in.

Riku nudged his horse up alongside Four's.

"Is it just me, or is it getting colder?" he called over the sound of the beating hooves.

"It's just you, I feel-" then he broke off, frowning. "Actually, it could be. There is a chill wind heading this way. We could be in for snow soon." He glanced up toward the forests. "If it comes in from the ocean side, it'll be a bitter cold. Forest snow is good for-" he broke off again, slowing.

"Good for what?" Riku wondered curiously, following his gaze. As he looked at the edge of the forest, he caught a chill feeling that had nothing to do with the cold. "Did you get that feeling too?"

Four nodded, "The Major Arcana card is that way. Not in the forest itself, but somewhere on the edge. Go take a look, Ace."

"Me? But why me?"

"Because this is your duty, or so you keep reminding me. Better dismount and take a look," he added, slowing their horses to a stop. "Take your staff and be careful."

Some help that would be, Riku thought to himself. He had no experience defending himself with a staff, but better that than nothing he reasoned.

The air definitely grew colder as he warily approached the woodlands, peering into the trees. Occasionally he caught the same chill feeling again, and used that as a kind of beacon. It led him into the outskirts of the forest, where there were fewer trees around.

Then he lost the feeling. He looked each way, but it had gone. It had to be somewhere, surely. Something told him to look up, then he stumbled back with a startled outcry. Someone had been hanged here, not by the head as was normal, but by his feet. Either way, it was clear he was dead and had been for a while. The chill feeling was stronger right here beside it. There was no mistaking it, this was the card they were looking for.

Feeling somewhat sickened by the sight of the dead man, Riku wasted no time in getting back to Four.

"Are you alright?" he asked, clearly concerned. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Not a ghost," Riku replied. "There's a body there. Whoever it was, they were hanged. By the feet too."

"The Hanged Man," Four nodded. "I guess for someone not expecting it, your reaction is sort of understandable."

"Who was he?"

"No one knows, actually. Some think it's not a dead body at all, just a facsimile of one."

"Try telling that to the awful smell that came with him."

"You didn't need to get that close, you know."

"It wasn't my fault he was hung high up in the tree," Riku replied defensively, remounting. "Anyway, what does it mean? The card's effect or whatever I mean."

"I really don't know. They're not my area of expertise, you understand. Page will be able to tell us when we get back, but first we have to get a move on and hurry ahead before we get in trouble for being late."


	10. Acting Patient

The Castle of Cups was a drab grey edifice that lacked any kind of grace to it. There were no corner towers on this flatlands castle, it was just a square structure without ornaments. The thick woodlands that made up the wilderness beyond gave way in the immediate vicinity of the castle to make way for what appeared to be herb gardens, a large fountain, and oddly a glass-blowing workshop.

"Normally that'd be delegated to the Pentacles," Four explained when he pointed this out. "But the Cups insist on doing it themselves, ever since a batch of glass they had contaminated all the potions they made. They're natural herblore experts, which is part of why they're such good healers."

"Looks like no one else is up yet," Riku remarked, seeing the untended gardens. "Or they're still seeing their Page."

"The Cups are usually the last to rise, I hear. Swords the earliest, followed by us, then the Pentacles and the Cups after everyone else. Unless there's something important to see too, of course. Knock hard on the doors," he added. "Their Page is a little deaf."

"Shame ours isn't," Riku muttered, guiding his horse alongside the large doors, nearly identical to their counterparts at their own castle. He rapped his staff against it several times, then waited.

One of the doors swung slowly open after a short delay to reveal a matronly woman with her hair tied back under a white cap, dressed in a similar white nursing gown. Only the symbol of a bronze chalice on the front of her gown identified her as one of the Cups.

"Who – ah, the staves," she began. "You are somewhat tardy today."

"We made a slight detour," Riku explained. "I'm not sure if you're aware or not, but The Hanged Man is around today. That's why we detoured."

She nodded, "Then your lateness is understandable. Come inside and wait a time while I consult with the cards."

"You make it seem like you've done this before," Four murmured to him as the door was closed behind them. Inside the fortress was similar at least to the courtyard of their own castle, but the gardens here were given over to yet more herbs and flowers that Riku suspected they felt had some medicinal application, giving the air a relaxing smell.

"Just doing what seemed right," Riku replied. "Was that their Page?"

"Of course. Her hearing seems a little better this time. Maybe they've finally found something to help her... anyway, now we just have to wait."

"How long do we usually have to wait?"  
>"No way to tell. Sometimes they keep patients here if their injuries are severe enough, and they'll always see to them before anything else."<p>

"Makes sense. I can't see them needing much help though."

"It's a rare thing for them to ask, that's for sure. Here she comes."

The Page of Cups bustled back over to them, looking only slightly distracted, but brightening when she approached.

"Might I ask why there are two of you today? Or are you both here because you're all your stodgy Page has decided to send us?"

"It's Ace's first messenger duty, and by tradition I have to accompany him," Four answered. "I'd rather not have to, I'm always sore afterwards, but you know our Page."

"I've had the questionable pleasure of treating him myself a few times, yes," she admitted wryly. "He doesn't make the best patient. Too set in his ways. He needs to loosen up in more ways than one. Anyway, perhaps I can ask you to bend the rules slightly, since Judgement is not around today." She turned to Four and continued, "If you could be so kind as to return to your castle in his place and inform your Page that we're commandeering your Ace for the day, that would be fine." She paused then added, "I assume you've no problems with this, Ace? It is your duty, after all."

Riku thought for a moment. "Not really, I guess. It saves me having to ride all the way back again, only to be sent here anyway."

"Excellent. Please take your mount round to the north west wing then, where one of our cards will stable her for you. I'll have the door opened to allow your guide to go back, then I'll be right with you."

"Guess I'll see you when you get back then," Four told him. "Try not to get in any trouble, will you?"

"Me?" Riku said innocently. "Would I ever?"

* * *

><p>"How late is it now?" Sora asked absently<p>

"An hour later than the last time you asked," Kairi sighed.

"If he's not back soon, we're leaving without him."

"Don't be silly. Maybe something just happened to him."

"Here?" Sora replied sceptically. "This is Radiant Garden – there's nothing here to happen to anyone lately. Isn't that why you picked it?"

"Maybe we should ask Merlin then. He'd know what happened, and his place is just around the corner."

"Yuffie said he's away," Sora told her, but turned the corner with her anyway.

"There'll still be something there we can do," Kairi insisted stubbornly. "Someone will have seen Riku, we just have to find out who and where."

Sora glanced in through the window as they passed, not really curious since they knew no one would be in. As the window passed behind them, he paused, thought, then turned back to take a second look.

"Kairi, come have a look at this," he called to her.

"Can't we go inside first?"

"Uh... sure, I'll be right there." Another glance to make sure he knew where he'd find what he'd saw, then he caught up with her. "On the table," he supplied as they entered.

"A deck of cards laid out?"

"Keep watching," Sora persisted.

Kairi complied, examining some of the cards as they drew close.

"Did... did that one just move?" she asked, not quite believing her eyes.

"I'm glad it's not just me," Sora said. "What game do you think they're playing?"

"I don't know, but I'm interested. Maybe we'll pick it up by watching."

* * *

><p>As he'd anticipated, the Castle of Cups was a quiet kind of place. The cards that remained at their castle went about their business quietly, sharing short, friendly conversations as they passed each other, or a respectful nod to him when they passed him.<p>

Their Page had told him to find the glass workshop, which was not as it had first appeared outside, but within the castle walls. She had neglected to tell him exactly where it was though, and the few cards that were around this early – early for them, at least – were not much better.

Each new direction one of the passing Cups had given so far had seen him guided to the third floor of the inner castle, but it seemed unlike their own castle the Cups did not label their doors, leaving him completely at a loss for the next stop.

Riku paused at one door when he heard voices coming from the other side. It sounded like a long-term patient.

"...feeling this morning?" Not a voice he knew, but she'd sounded like an attending nurse.

"Much better," an older voice slurred back vaguely. "I could take on the world."

"Not just yet I think, you're still in no condition to go anywhere," the nurse replied. "Just look at your leg, it's far from ready to support your weight like that."

"Can't feel a thing," the patient replied cheerily. "Just looks worse than it... oh."

"Now look, you've gone and got blood over your bedsheets. You just settle back in there and I'll be right back to clean up again."

There were footsteps, then the nurse left the room and saw him immediately.

"Oh, are you our aide for the day?" she inquired, then without pause, "Just give me a hand a moment would you, Two's gone and tried to get up again."

"Uh... I was meant to be going-" Riku started, following her. "I mean, your Page..."

"She'll understand, don't be concerned," she told him diffidently. Riku caught sight of the cup symbol on her nursing gown, trying to figure out which rank she was. The chalice appeared no different to the one he'd seen on their Page except for seven red gemstones set in it. Perhaps they were the sign?

"If you say so... what happened to Two?"

"He took it into his head to try and leave by braving the wilderness beyond. We're amazed he managed to survive, let alone get back here, but he's been delusional ever since and many of his wounds just aren't healing."

"How does he play the game at the end of the week then?"

"He doesn't, the poor boy. But the Page is very insistent that as long as he isn't suffering there's nothing we can do but take care of him as best we can, and since he always presents a good face we can't tell if he's really suffering or not."

"He doesn't listen when people tell him he has to stay in bed then, I take it?"

"Oh, he listens. But one of his symptoms include a poor memory. He'll forget almost sooner than you've said it." She unlocked a room at the end of the corridor. "Just wait right there. Cups only in here, I'm afraid."

Riku chanced a look in, noticing shelf upon shelf of many different glass vials containing all kinds of varicoloured liquids along the back wall. Closer to the door were unlabelled shelves which appeared to contain fresh bedding. The card handed a large bundle for him to carry, then picked up several more things and locked the room again.

"You'll have to give me a hand with him," she told him as they set off again. "He'll need someone to support him while I change the sheets for him. You'll see why when you see him. I might have to commandeer you for a little longer to give the wound on his leg a clean again, but we'll see."

"I wonder if that's why your Page asked for me today," Riku mused out loud. "As a kind of warning about what would happen if I tried to leave."

"Oh, you're new to the game are you? Our Page wouldn't do that though, even if it makes sense. Our previous Page did, but that was a while ago. We're forward-thinking here, and don't keep old traditions around like that."

Riku concealed a smile. It wasn't as certain as he wanted but it seemed that only his fellow cards were obliged to stick to tradition, and it seemed like the Page was the most probable cause. Maybe he'd be able to persuade Knight to relent.

This time, rather than just pausing to listen he entered the room behind the card. Seated on the edge of a high bed with a very vague smile was a tall man in a light white gown who'd definitely seen better days. He appeared to be missing his left arm entirely, along with all of his hair if he hadn't been bald before. The right eye seemed permanently stuck looking to his right no matter where the other eye looked, and over much of what could be seen of him there was evidence of many nicks, scratches and cuts that, as the card had said, just weren't healing. Many of them were only visible as a bandage with a light red stain starting to show through.

The gown did not cover his lower legs though. The left leg had a deep gash down it which appeared to have been bandaged too until recently. A bloodstained bandage hung from just below the wound suggested it had not been intentionally removed.

"Why, hello there," the Two of Cups nodded to Riku. "Are you another friend?"

"Of course he is dear," the other Cup told him gently. "This is the Four of Staves. Just put that bedding on the table there," she added to him. "I need you to give him a hand standing up first. Let's get that old bandage off you properly too."

Once the dangling bandage had been removed, Riku helped the injured Two to stand, supporting him on the left side to make up for his injured leg.

"You don't need to do this you know," he told Riku. "I can stand on my own you know."

"We do believe you," Riku told him. "But we're just making sure, so you don't hurt yourself any more."

He continued to examine the other Cup card for any other sign that might tell her number while she worked, but eventually decided for certain that the gems he'd seen must be the telling point. Two beside him, he'd noticed, had a similar nursing gown hung behind the door of the room showing a similar cup with only two gems on, as if to confirm his theory.

Seven soon had the bedding changed, and asked Riku to continue to support him while she examined the wound on Two's leg.

"I was right," she said eventually. "We'll have to give it another clean. Just stay here with him Ace, I'll be back shortly with what we need."

"Want me to help him back onto the bed?" he offered, but she shook her head. "You'd only have to help him back off again afterwards. Don't worry, I won't be long."

"She's very caring, you know," Two confided in him as she left. "Always makes sure I've got anything I need." He looked up from Riku to the closed door, then continued, "Of course, they don't know I've got far more clarity of thought than they think."

"You mean all that was an act?"

"It keeps them happy," Two shrugged, wincing as he did so but sounded much more coherent. "Besides... if I told them how all this really feels to me, they'd have me knocked out cold so they could rush to try and find out why my injuries don't heal. I already know why, and I know I'm practically on borrowed time, but I can't tell them that."

"The injuries... why don't they heal?"

"Because that's the nature of that wilderness out there. Whatever it does to you, you'll be stuck with for as long as you remain here in the game. Even if you got out, if you were to return again you'd still be marked."

That gave Riku an idea, and not knowing how long he had before Seven showed up again he jumped on the chance. "Could I persuade you to... well, tell me something the others wouldn't?"  
>"Aren't I already?" Two asked with a sly grin.<p>

"Fair point. I'm trying to figure out why the Staves aren't getting any cards out, and the others are. I think it's because all the others are ignoring traditions and telling their cards about the game, but when I talked to my Knight about it, he told me I'd need some proof."

"And you want me to tell you if they do that here, is that it?"

"Pretty much. I've got the best confirmation I can from the other two, but here..."

"When you get back to your castle this evening, I'd skip your evening meal if you can bear it, and go directly to your Knight then," Two said.

"You mean..." Two just nodded, then raised a finger to his lips and nodded to the door. Moments later, Seven returned.


	11. A Warm Bed

Once Two's wound had been cleaned and freshly bandaged, the Seven of Cups was happy to direct him down to the workshop he'd originally been headed for. Riku had forgotten completely in helping Two, but he'd been concerned about exactly what they needed him there for. Glass-blowing didn't fit in anywhere among his existing skills.

There were only two cards in the workshop, who wore thick leather aprons instead of the nursing gowns the others wore, each spotted with burns that almost hid the symbols on it which marked them as the Nine of Cups and their very own Ace.

It was their Ace that reassured him that while they'd help him learn the trade, what the actually needed him for was to keep the furnace running hot. That in itself was hot work, but being the Cups they knew the value of keeping hydrated and took regular breaks to handle it.

Thankfully it wasn't too difficult or distracting. He could see the benefit it had on them, allowing them to work much quicker – and allowing him to see the great skill they had with the glass, not just creating various glass items for their medical use but also blowing the glass into intricate and ornate sculptures that seemed impossibly complex.

As the day drew to its close and they began to finish up, Nine asked their Ace to start to tidy up while he went to get the list of what they were to produce tomorrow. Ace then quietly showed Riku a brief introduction into their side of the glass-blowing, even guiding him in blowing a glass vial of his own. It hadn't been the best work in comparison to their own, but at least he had a new skill.

Their Page came to fetch him not long after though, escorting him back over to the gates where his horse was being held for him.

"Can I ask you something?" Riku asked her on the way over.

"But of course," she replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I've been wondering. Just what is the significance of The Hanged Man showing up?"

She looked at him shrewdly for a moment, then nodded. "The Hanged Man is both a reminder and a warning. His presence brings about a round of pacifism between the four suits, and we all find it easier to get along with each other. Surely you must have noticed yourself that today, people have been more open about things than they otherwise would have?"

Riku just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything after Two had given him his final confirmation. "And the warning?"

"The pacifism is just the calm before the storm, Ace of Staves," she said gravely. "Death will make his appearance this week before the meeting at The Tower. But understand this – you cannot show that you've learned this. The tradition your suit still keeps to says that you should only learn this from one of your own suit."

"Some of these traditions just seem pointless," Riku murmured. The Page clearly pretended not to hear, waiting for him to mount up.

"Safe journey, Ace of Staves. We appreciate the help you've given us today."

* * *

><p>It was getting late by the time he passed back through the gates of their own castle, with Four meeting him just inside as the gates were closed again.<p>

"I think I'm starting to share your views of horseback," Riku complained as he dismounted.

"Doesn't do wonders for the behind, does it?" Four chuckled, taking the reins to guide his horse back to the stables. "Anything interesting happen to you?"

"Not really. I met someone who'd braved the wilderness. He looked pretty worse for wear. Oh, and he told me-" Riku broke off. "Can I get you to handle my horse for me? I mean like the stuff we did before we left, but-"

"I know what you mean," Four interrupted. "But what for?"

"I've gotta go see Knight. It's kinda important."

"Don't take too long then, dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks Four," Riku said, then headed straight for the main castle. For some reason he had a sense of urgency and found himself running to get back to Knight's room. At least this time he knew where it was.

"Knight, are you in?" Riku asked, knocking on his door.

"Just a moment," Knight's voice came back. The signature clanking of his armour carried through the door, then it opened. "Ace. Can this wait? I'm just about to have something to eat."

"If I have to wait so do you," Riku told him jokingly, then more seriously he added, "I got your confirmation."

"Confirmation?"

"That the other suits were cheating. All three of them."

Knight regarded him for a long moment before he said anything, and when he did it was in a serious tone. "I won't ask you to name any names. But I need you to be absolutely certain about this."

"I _am_ certain, Knight. We're the only suit that isn't educating their cards about the game at the end of the week. Come on Knight – do you really think I'd come back to you about this if I wasn't?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't at that. This remains a very serious matter however, and it must be handled delicately. I want you to say nothing of this to anyone else, Ace. Tomorrow, wait in the hall downstairs when Page gives out the jobs. I'll talk with him so he knows in advance."

"Why? What will happen?"

"You and I will present this to their Majesties, with Page present," Knight answered. "And it'll be up to me to enforce their decision... no matter what it is. I won't keep you in the dark here Ace – you may end up disqualified because of your actions, even if we do turn aside that tradition."

"At least I'll know I've done the right thing," Riku told him. "Thanks for the warning at least. I think I'd better get down to dinner before I miss out."

"Ace!" Knight called to him as he hurried back. "Remember! Not a word to anyone!"

Riku nodded, then continued back down. He wasn't surprised to find he was the last to come to the table.

"Hey, Ace," Eight said to him after he'd sat down. "I heard you're the one who found the Arcana card today. Did you find out which one?"

"The Hanged Man," Riku replied then remembering the warning the Page of Cups had given him, "Except no one seems to know what it means."

"Means we get along better, but Death will show up," Two said beside him.

"At least this time we've got some warning," Five said. "Last time everything was rushed because no one told us."

"Rushed?" Nine objected, wincing slightly as he adjusted the sling for his still injured arm. "There's barely anything that actually needs doing! The Cups set up their triage in the hall, the Swords commandeer here to keep us fed, and the Pentacles reinforce the defences. All we have to do is man the walls."

"Target practice," Seven murmured. "And bolts."

"I must be getting used to you," Riku laughed. "I think I even understood that one. Don't the other suits help on the walls?"

"Chance would be a fine thing," Four answered. "The Cups have this oath not to harm. They only overlook that if they're defending their castle from one of the other suits, and even then they try and get us to do their fighting for them. The Pentacles maintain that they're needed on the siege engines they build. Horrible things some of them, but brutally effective."

"And the Swords?"

"Sit in the kitchen keeping us fed," Three finished. "You don't think this feeds itself do you?" he joked, patting his vast belly.

"You ought to go on a diet," Eight told him critically, starting a loud argument that was still going when Riku finished his meal and excused himself early, heading for bed early. He wasn't surprised to find Four followed him.

"Did you talk to Knight?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I got told not to talk about it though."

"Judgement isn't here, Riku," Four told him. "And I know how to keep a secret around here."

"Just what secrets are you suggesting to keep?" Riku replied with a sly glance.

"Depends what ones you want me to keep," he answered similarly.

"I was right, you're terrible. Anyway... I got the confirmation Knight wanted."

"What did he say about it?"

"He's going to have me put it past Page, Deti and the Queen tomorrow, and he warned I might still get disqualified for it no matter what happened."

"At least you're warned," Four noted, opening the door to the communal bedroom. "Was that all?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I got the last bit I needed from the Two of Cups."

"Him? Isn't he the delusional dude who tried to leave through the wilderness?"

"Keep it to yourself, but he's not as delusional as he looks," Riku told him, staving off a yawn and stashing his staff away. "Wish it wasn't so cold in here sometimes," he added absently.

"I know a cure for that," Four grinned. "If you don't mind there being... certain talk."

"I think I can bear that," he answered.

* * *

><p>"Time to get up, sleepyhead," Four murmured in his ear.<p>

"Can't I have a few more minutes? I like it here."

"I wonder why. It couldn't be that your bed has become strangely more comfy, could it?"

"Well that's your fault, isn't it? It was your idea."

"You didn't have to let me. Besides, the others will be up soon."

"Oh, alright then. I'm getting up already."

Four chuckled to himself, waited for Riku to get up, then rolled out the other side after him. Riku chanced a quick glance to the other cards behind him. Only Eight appeared to be awake, grinning broadly at him.

"It was cold last night, that was all," Four told her as he picked out what he needed for a shower.

"I'll bet it wasn't after you two got into bed together," she replied, trying not to laugh. She put Riku in mind of the Cheshire Cat with her grinning.

"Why Eight," Four said in mock surprise. "You don't think Ace and I would do anything of the sort, do you?"

Eight stuffed a corner of a pillow into her mouth so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

"What are you talking about?" Six yawned. "Doing what?" She looked from Four to Eight, then followed Eight's look toward Riku.

"Was there something?" Riku asked pleasantly, concealing a grin of his own.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Six muttered. "That was what you were doing?"

"If by 'that' you mean sharing the bed because it was cold, then yes," Four answered before heading into the showers.

Eight managed to get hold of herself long enough to lean over to look at Six and said, "Bet you anything that isn't all they did."

"What _is_ all this talking about?" Ten complained, pushing himself up on his elbows and peering around blearily. "And all who did with who?"

"Oh, nothing," Riku said offhandedly. "Just Four and I kept each other warm last night."

Ten stared at him for a few moments, then let himself fall back onto the bed saying, "Oh, god. Not again."

Six and Eight exchanged amused looks then burst out laughing. Riku chuckled to himself, then headed into the showers himself.

"I did warn you there'd be talk," Four told him.

"I know. It's not as bad as I thought it'd be. It's actually kind of fun, seeing their reactions. Especially Ten's."

"You know, if you ever did want to..." Four left it hanging.

"We'll see," Riku replied. "Give it time. I've got plenty of that, at least."

"All the time in the world," Four agreed.


	12. Trial

By the time everyone had been given a chance to see to their morning routines, everyone knew what had happened, and there were more than enough ideas of what else might have happened that Riku and Four feigned obliviousness about whenever someone mentioned them. Four was far better than Riku was at it though, allowing him to make frequent remarks of, "What's up Ace? You've gone all red in the face."

Despite the morning's various reactions, by some kind of unspoken agreement it mention of it was kept much quieter once they'd left the sleeping quarters, and the little morning talk turned to breakfast as usual. Except...

"Is it just me," Riku remarked.

"Probably, if Four's involved," Five interrupted.

"Be nice," Four told him. "Go on, Ace."

"I could be wrong, but isn't there usually some sign of breakfast usually coming from that chimney above the kitchen?"

There was a short silence as the other cards looked up to the chimney and spotted the odd lack of smoke.

"Guess they could be doing a cold breakfast," Three offered. "Certainly the right chill in the air for it."

"Any colder and it'd be a frozen breakfast," Nine muttered. "You know the Swords though Three – they always warm that kitchen through even if it is a cold meal."

"I'll go check," Four offered "If they're not here for some reason, I'll need a hand in there."

"Maybe we'd better not ask Ace to join you then."

"Be nice," Riku murmured, stealing Four's line. "Besides, I don't know that I'd make all that good a cook."

"Try," Seven yawned with his usual gold mine of words.

"Maybe another time."

Four glanced in the side door, peering inside for a few moments, then leaned back and shook his head.

"The stables," Six nudged Eight. "I'll help him handle breakfast."

"Right," she nodded. "I'll see if they've even arrived yet.

"See if you can get that oven lit up first would you?" Three called to Six. "It's getting colder out here, I swear."

Riku glanced to him, noticing Three had been looking toward the gates. When he also did the same, he caught a chill feeling himself. The same kind of feeling that he last felt when he'd encountered The Hanged Man.

"There's an Arcana card out there," he told them, rejoining them inside. "I'm sure of it."

Two tugged on Ten's arm. "You don't reckon it's the reason the Swords aren't here yet do ya?"

"Depends on which one," Ten replied thoughtfully. "If it's The World again, of course – but it'd be a new record for it, normally we have at least ten days between appearances."

"Breakfast is going to be toast and porridge, people," Four called to them. "Because that's all we've got ingredients for."

"Oh, joy," Three muttered sardonically. "Just what I need to keep myself well-fed." Five just looked pointedly at him. "Don't look at me like that, I just like a good meal. I can't help it if it goes straight to my belly."

"Oh, really?" Five replied.

"Just let him be," Riku sighed. "If that's the way he wants to be, let him."

"You'd rather we talk about you and Four then?" Five asked slyly.

"Be my guest," he shrugged. "I'm going to go up on top of the walls while breakfast is being prepared. I want to see if I can see today's Arcana card."

Riku expected there to be some protest to that, but no one seemed all that concerned. He did stop by their quarters before going up onto the walls to find out a thick top to ward off the cold. Like most of the clothing in there, it was also white. Only Four seemed to get any variety there.

Then he took the southernmost tower up to the top of the walls, pausing part way as the spiral staircase threatened to disorient him. By chance he stopped by a narrow embrasure that overlooked the route he'd been brought in on. It took him a moment to recognise it. He'd seen it from the walls during his first day patrolling them, but now it was covered in a blanket of snow that seemed to transform the landscape entirely.

The tops of the corner towers extended above the walls and battlements somewhat, allowing for some respite from the outside elements. On opening the door he was treated to a blast of frigid air that proved that, somehow, the inside of the castle and towers was warmed at least a little.

There was no real point in going along all of the wall though he reasoned, so leaned on the battlements to scan the terrain in the slight morning light. At first glance it appeared to be entirely deserted.

"I see you had the same idea," Knight's now familiar voice murmured as he clinked up against the battlements beside him.

"Doesn't all that armour just make you more cold?" Riku wondered idly.

"You'd think so," Knight chuckled. "Actually for some reason I always end up feeling like I'm in a stove after I've worn it for a while. Have you seen anything yet?"

"Just snow over there," Riku gestured vaguely.

"We're in for a cold front," Knight agreed. "Fortunately the wind is coming from the Cups side, so it won't be too harsh." Then Knight glanced up sharply, suddenly becoming very serious. Riku followed his gaze, looking more closely. It was hard to make out anything beyond The Tower in detail yet. Something flashed briefly though.

"Was that-" he broke off as it flashed again.

"Not just me then. Go have your breakfast Ace – I need to inform the Page of this."

"What is it?"

"Let's just say we'll be receiving more guests than usual within the hour."

Riku didn't miss the implications of that, heading back to breakfast almost quicker than he'd got up to the walls. He was breathing hard when he got back into the welcoming warmth of the communal dining area, but was also definitely well warmed from the exertion. Four wordlessly handed him his breakfast as he came in, apparently just in time.

"It's probably nothing," Three said insistently, carrying on whatever conversation he'd been having before Riku had rejoined them. "There's always an explanation."

"I've only ever known two times the Swords haven't turned up," Six replied.

"The World and Death," Seven supplied.

"And guess who's coming to dinner?" Riku added. "Knight all but confirmed it."

There was an uneasy silence before Four lightly remarked, "If it's all the same, I'd rather he didn't come to dinner. Might set the wrong mood, you know?"

"And you'd rather not share your bed with him as well as Ace?" Nine asked archly. Four was the one who turned red this time.

* * *

><p>Page, as always, awaited them in his accustomed place. The only difference to normal was a thick cloak he'd wrapped around him. He was in an apparently heated but quiet discussion with Knight as they filed into the hall and waited. After a long wait, the two finally appeared to agree on something, though Knight looked somewhat gloomy.<p>

"As it has been spread about already, there be no need to tell that Death will shortly lay siege to our castle. The other Knights will be bringing their suits shortly. All of you will arm yourselves appropriately and take to the walls – except thee, Ace of Staves. Thou wilt accompany me and await their Majesties attention."

"But Page, you need to be on hand to direct the efforts of the other suits," Ten protested.

"That responsibility be thine until our business with their Majesties is concluded. Do not fail to meet my expectations of thee."

"Good luck," Four murmured in passing to Riku. He didn't feel up to making a reply. He'd hoped the appearance of Death would forestall the coming meeting.

As the other cards all headed off to the armoury, Riku once again ascended the steps to join Page, and just as he had last time he wished he was with them. Better to get this out of the way though.

"Forget not thy manners in front of our monarchs," Page warned him, leading the way up the stairs that lead to the Queen's quarters. Interestingly, unlike when he'd been assigned to King Deti, there was now a broad balcony that lead from the King's door to the Queen's, with double doors in the centre.

"I'm sure that wasn't there when I last checked," Riku echoed his thoughts aloud.

"It's usually kept out of sight," Knight explained. "A little mechanism created by a past King when he got bored that even hides the doors."

"Never knew that before."

"That stands to reason, as this be only thy fourth day with us. Thou canst not be expected to know all in such a short time."

"And it seems like only yesterday I first got here," he mused half to himself

"Wait until you hit a year with us," Knight said. "It stops seeming so recent about then."

"No offence, but I don't plan to stay in the game that long."

Page rapped hard on the double doors, then pushed them open to reveal an impressive throne room beyond. There were ornately carved benches on either side that were more than enough to hold the cards of all four suits, three pairs of marble thrones to one side for visiting royalty, each one emblazoned with the symbol of their suit. Opposite them were grand looking chairs made out of an expensive looking wood for the Pages and Knights of the other suits, then opposite where they had entered were the gold and red thrones upon which sat their own royalty.

The Queen was a tall woman who's auburn hair was visible only behind her crown, the regally imperial expression heightened by the royal red she wore. It was clear that she had spared no expense in looking the part.

Deti, by comparison, looked almost too large for either his throne or his own deep blue attire. He looked disconsolate enough having to be in the same room as the Queen, and even less so after Page proclaimed their entry grandly.

"Your Majesties of the Staves, King Deti and Queen Vitesse, as requested I bring unto you our Knight and the Ace of Staves to hear a matter so grave that neither the Knight or I feel it is wise for us to pass judgement on it. Thus we must turn the matter over to you, King Deti and to you also, Queen Vitesse."

The Queen's imperious expression slipped slightly twice during the announcement, Riku noted – both times when their names were mentioned. Evidently she didn't like being mentioned second. Deti caught Riku's eye and rolled his eyes meaningfully. Riku tried hard not to show he'd noticed in case the Queen figured out why.

"And just what is this 'grave matter' Page?" Queen Vitesse inquired, apparently doing her best to look down her nose at them. "You've used that excuse before to put trivial matters before us."

"Not always trivial, my Queen," Deti sighed.

"Be quiet," she snapped at him. "Well?"

"If I may, your Majesty," Knight stepped forward. "It was Ace who brought the matter before me originally. He brought a theory he had to me, and I told him not to dwell on it without obtaining some kind of proof of it."

"You brought us here for a theory?" the Queen's voice easily soared. Both Knight and Deti winced.

"No your Majesty," Knight continued. "Ace has since confirmed the theory, which I believe may have serious consequences. Your Majesties, through him it has been discovered that the other suits have discarded the long held tradition of not teaching their cards about the weekly game, and thus as we keep to it we are held back and our cards do not get the chance to leave so often."

"So we will continue to uphold that tradition," Vitesse declared. "We will not turn aside from it simply because they have done otherwise."

"Actually, my Queen-" Deti started.

"Be silent," she commanded. Deti sighed again.

"Why should he listen to your commands?" Riku burst out. "You're equals – you don't command him at all! He should get his say as much as you get yours!" Then he remembered himself and added, "Your Majesty."

Queen Vitesse stared at him. "No one talks to me like that," she said in an oddly quiet voice.

"But he just did, my Queen, and he does raise a valid point. We'll overlook your outburst there, Ace of Staves," Deti went on, not giving the surprised Queen a chance to say anything. "But we must be absolutely clear here. You are certain that we are the only suit keeping to that tradition?"

"Completely, your Majesty," Riku replied. "I wouldn't have taken it up with Knight again if I wasn't."

"I think that makes it clear then, don't you my Queen? We may not have the chance to leave any longer, but they do."

"What does it matter to me?" she responded irritably.

"You were one of them once too remember," Deti pointed out. "If you were one of them still, would you want your Queen to take that chance from you?"

Vitesse appeared to struggle with it for a few moments, then with clear reluctance she announced, "We are in agreement then. The tradition is repealed – except on days where Judgement is present. However," she continued, and Riku saw Deti look slightly less certain of himself. "You will tell me, Ace of Staves, how you came by this information."

"Would your Majesty mind if I didn't name any names exactly?" Riku asked.

"Did I tell you to give me names, or did I tell you to explain how you found out?"

"One of the suits told another of our cards in passing, who mentioned it over the evening meal," Riku told her, knowing that if he told the full truth he'd get others in trouble too. "It wasn't mentioned because I asked to know, it was just a passing comment. Another suit made similar remarks while in my presence, and the last one told me outright, though I think that may have been only because The Hanged Man was present."

"In each of those cases you were the one hearing it, did you ask, or make comments that might have lead to them making those remarks?" she persisted.

"Only in the last incident, your Majesty," Riku replied keeping a straight face despite having a feeling he knew what was coming next. Deti's puzzled expression suggested he hadn't figured out what Vitesse was up to yet.

The Queen turned to Knight then and with a smile asked him, "Isn't such discussion normally not allowed Knight? If Judgement were around, would he surely not intervene?"

"I believe he would, your Majesty," Knight replied, and Riku became certain of what she would say next.

"I think you just disqualified yourself from the game, Ace of Staves," she told him smugly. Then she made an imperious wave with one hand and added, "This matter is concluded. You may go."


	13. The Siege

Riku was guided back outside by Knight, closely followed by Page. Knight reminded him he needed to arm himself and get back up on the walls before he headed off to attend to whatever business he had.

Inside the armoury were a pair of Pentacles, already hard at work making replacement crossbow bolts. They wordlessly restocked the short quiver with fresh bolts before he left, staff in one hand and crossbow in the other. A quick stop by his wardrobe turned up a kind of strap that allowed him to stash his staff on his back to keep it out the way.

When he left their quarters, there was the sound of creaking wood and a rushing sound overhead. A large mass of small rocks had been hurled into the air from the top of their castle, easily clearing the walls and sailing seemingly in formation over and out of sight. There was no sound of what they had done.

Crashing sounds from the other side of the wall suggested that the opposing force had their own siege engines in place and already battering away at the walls. Riku decided to hurry on up, spotting a place just past Four at the far end of the battlements where he could take aim.

"How did it go?" Four asked.

"We're following suit, so to speak. I got disqualified though," he added resentfully. "How about up here?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Frostlings leading Death's attack, human archers behind, then armoured infantry around their Mangonels. Big catapults," he added, seeing Riku's quizzical look.

Riku leaned out from their cover to take a shot, taking in the army as he did so.

Frostlings looked like short, stumpy white creatures that had icicles for hair and beards, most of them wielding a variety of clubs and axes, but some carried scaling ladders or had banded together to sling a portable battering ram between them.

The archers just behind didn't advance, but shot at any target they spotted as soon as they could, making the walls rattle with the shots they fired. Some arrows made it over the wall, only to harmlessly go over their heads.

Among the black armoured infantry there were many huge catapults with their engineers either constructing or preparing them. Some were being loaded with lots of rocks, others with single, bigger rocks.

Then just beyond them were four veritable giants, two pushing massive towers while the other two lumbered along between them. Just between the two of them, far back from the main force was a curious construction.

"Hey, Four - what are they building behind the giants?"

"Trebuchet," he replied. "Completely out of our range, and it throws massive rocks huge distances. The Knights and Swords will handle that later. Once the giants get in range, aim for them and their eyes first."

Riku didn't question that advice, waiting for the rattling of the archers to pass before he took another shot. When he ducked back down again he saw on the top of their castle, the Pentacles were already hard at work on their own catapults, with two already constructed and three more underway. One launched a rain of smaller boulders into the Frostlings closer to them, while the contents of the second were set ablaze before they were lofted upwards like their own starry constellation.

"Fire?" Riku said flatly. "We're using fire against them."

"Frostlings and their giant cousins hate fire," Four pointed out. "Besides, when they hit the mangonels, they'll be set alight."

"And some of the people there too."

"Can't be helped. This is a siege, Riku," Four told him. "It ends when they're gone or we're gone. You don't have to like it."

He didn't reply to that, instead returning to shooting the attacking forces. Several of the mangonels had already gone up in flames, those around them that had been unfortunate enough to be caught by the fire running around like streaking comets.

As the Pentacles constructed each further catapult, more and more of their own attacks seemed to be set alight. Riku spotted Death himself among the infantry, sat astride his white horse. He waved one hand and a chill wind began to blow toward the castle. The Frostling reserves were then driven onward by the flames from the mangonels, the flames catching the grassy plain between them and the castle and being blown up it. The slower Frostlings vanished into the fire as it approached.

The spreading fire also sent up clouds of smoke that obscured their vision. Riku started guessing where he couldn't aim, then he realized something.

"Four, the gates – they're made of wood too!"

"Don't worry about it – that'll be handled. Besides, we're not out of tricks yet." He put down his own crossbow, then rose up and cupped his hands to shout, "Let them eat stakes, Ten!"

As Ten signalled his acknowledgement and headed off to handle whatever that meant, on the other side of Four, Seven drew back sharply. "Incoming!" he warned. Four looked, then dived to one side, taking Riku with him. A great crash from a massive rock destroyed the cover of the battlements where Four had been, the stone tumbling into the castle while the rock dropped to the ground, rolling down causing even more panic among the already terrified Frostlings.

Four made a few remarks about the enemy trebuchet that weren't in the best tastes. Several scaling ladders appeared in the newly opened gap. "Don't try this at home," he warned Riku with a faint grin. He waited until there were Frostlings on the ladders, then gave each of them a good shove away from the wall, ignoring that he was leaving himself open.

Something tugged at Riku's quiver of bolts, distracting him. Another card, the Ace of Pentacles if his quick glance was accurate, was restocking his supply of bolts.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"Just doing my job," he replied.

After a time the fires started to die down, and the black armoured infantry began their approach. More of the mangonels were alight now, but Death's forces seemed to somehow keep building more. Just behind them, the lumbering giants had almost caught up with the rear of the army, with gaps already being arranged so they could come through. Riku judged that to be close enough, then started loosing his own bolts at the giants.

Four had stood up in the gap in the wall, firing off shots as quick as he could while reloading constantly, somehow contriving to remain unharmed. After one shot, he reloaded, looked up, then dived aside again, landing on Riku.

"Not in the middle of a fight," Riku told him with a faint smile.

"I just missed your company," Four quipped.

"You know what'd make this easier?"

"What's that?"

"Some kind of mechanism that reloads the crossbow for us. Taking more than one shot at a time could really help."

"I wonder if we could get the Pentacles to knock us up something," Four mused to himself.

"What we could really use is a way to harm that infantry," Riku muttered darkly. "Crossbow bolts aren't doing much."

"Leave that to Ten. He'll be starting any moment now."

After a few more shots taken, a mechanical crunching sound came from below the walls. As he took aim for his next shot he saw a mass of huge logs, each one a bristling hedgehog of sharpened metal stakes in. The infantry advance faltered, broke and fled as the barrage thundered down the hill at them. They continued on down, crashing through the infantry easily before smashing the last of the mangonels into pieces. A follow-up attack from the Pentacles saw a hail of fire and rocks rain down on any enemy forces that had not managed to get out the way in time, destroying both of the towers the giants had been pushing. The giants themselves weathered the storm thundering down by covering their faces and pressing on, though it was clear the fire was getting to them.

"Mount up!" their Knight's familiar voice commanded. "Prepare to charge!"

"Keep firing," Four told him. "Those giants are our responsibility now."

"What's going on down there then?"

"The four Knights are going to lead a charge of the Swords out to handle that monstrosity," he replied, gesturing to the trebuchet. "Along with any forces stupid enough to stick around. Besides, each giant we blind will turn around and flee – right over the enemy forces, if we're lucky."

"Convenient," Riku said, then returned to shooting at the nearest giant. As the remaining forces were out of range of the Pentacles own catapults, they started loading bigger rocks and aiming for the giants. These larger rocks knocked them over, making them sitting ducks, but also made it harder to get them in the eyes during that time.

Once two of them were down, he heard the command given for the Swords to charge. The Knights led the attack, identified by the crest on their shields that signified their suit, the Swords all following, each armed with a lance in hand and a Sword on their backs. The remaining giants tried to go after them, but they split up and diverged around them, while the Pentacles and the cards atop the walls with him continued to attack the giants themselves, keeping their attention.

The last two giants fell before they ever reached the walls, allowing everyone to watch as the charge crashed into the center of the enemy forces. Death had somehow vanished during the commotion, leaving his troops to their fate. They put up a good fight, that much they could tell, but it wasn't long before the trebuchet too had been turned into so much blazing wood. The only dip in the high spirits came when the Swords and Knights returned – there were two Sword cards missing, lost to the fighting.

Beyond that, not even the fresh snowfall could dampen their spirits.

* * *

><p>"Why are they all gathered there like that?" Kairi wondered. The cards they'd been watching had all gathered in the corner dedicated to those depicting the Staves.<p>

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sora replied beside her. "What about those ones there though?" he suggested, pointing to a new gathering of cards that seemed comprised of all of the Swords and the Knights of all four suits. "What are they up to?"  
>"Like you said, your guess is as good as mine," Kairi answered.<p>

The new gathering left the rest of the cards behind, grouping together a ways from the others, always changing their position in that group. Two of the Sword cards disappeared among them.

"What happened to them, and where did they go?" Sora echoed Kairi's own thought.

As they continued to watch the cards, the new gathering returned to the corner. When the card for The Moon took its place in the 'sky' of the game and The Sun had returned to the neat stack of cards nearby, the various cards headed back to the corners they'd been in originally.

Then another card appeared in front of the card for The Tower, facing them.

"The Chariot," Kairi read out loud.

Another card was drawn from the deck, coming up to face each of them in turn before it too returned to the deck.

"Death again," Sora identified it. "It's as if the cards... are aware of us."

The Chariot started to head for them, but something seemed to prevent them from moving aside. It hit Sora first, vanishing as it seemed to pass through him then it appeared on the other side, turned to Kairi and came back through her similarly. As it returned to the game, they felt a tugging feeling, as if it was pulling them with it.

Sora disappeared beside Kairi, then everything went black for her.


	14. Seven's Explanation

Much to Riku's half-asleep surprise, the damage done to the castle had mysteriously vanished overnight. Even the chunks the trebuchet had taken out of the main walls were back in place without any sign anything had ever happened, except for the thick coating of snow that had blanketed the castle overnight and was still being steadily added to.

"Magic," Seven murmured to him in explanation.

"Do you ever use more than four words at a time?" Riku yawned back. Seven just gave a faintly amused smile.

"Look up," Six called to them, being the last to come out of the quarters. "We've got company."

"Oh, joy," Nine muttered sardonically. "I'm going to enjoy today so much."

Riku looked up too and spotted a cloud formation that looked like a very detailed person leaning on a cloudbank disapprovingly. It even blinked as he watched.

"That's Judgement, isn't it?" he asked.

"Of course," Ten replied. "Be glad he wasn't around a couple days ago, or you'd really have been in trouble."

"What more trouble can I get in?" Riku snorted. "I'm already disqualified. Worst anyone could do is extend that to the next game as well."

"I bet you wouldn't even consider that much of a punishment either," Four said slyly.

"Be nice," he murmured with a smile of his own. A few of the other cards chuckled at the comment.

The Swords appeared to have used the battle the day before to properly restock their food supplies, and as if in a gesture of thanks for the Staves offering the sanctuary of their own castle, the morning's meals were not only handled by the Nine and Ten of Swords, but were also on a request basis. Three was only too happy to fill himself with what he insisted was the best meal in a long time.

Riku kept his own breakfast relatively small and simple, going for a large baked potato with beans and sausages. Four gave him an amused look after he mentioned sausages, which Nine also caught and told him, "Not those kind of sausages, Four."

"No, he got that kind the other night when they shared the bed," Eight called from the table.

"I don't know," Four said with a theatrical sigh. "I didn't even say anything and I'm getting picked on."

"Be honest, you love it really," Riku teased.

"The comments or you?" he replied with a grin.

"You mean I have to choose one or the other?" he asked with wide-eyed innocence.

"And there you were telling me I'm terrible, you're just as bad," Four chuckled.

"You're a bad influence on him, that's what it is," Nine told them.

"Who says he's not a good one?" Two suggested.

"Alright, that's enough," Ten said when the chuckling subsided. "Otherwise we'll never finish breakfast for poking fun at them."

"Oh, the possibilities," Six murmured to Eight, evidently trying not to laugh.

Aside from a few further comments, breakfast was quiet after that and it wasn't all that long before they bore the cold snow long enough to reach the more welcoming warmth of the castle hall. Page had elected to pick up a thick cloak that he'd wrapped around him all the same, leaving only his head and feet visible, along with the end of his staff within it.

"There be special circumstances brought to our attention by this cold weather," he announced without any other preamble. "Our original plans for today have been set on hold due to this and the appearance of Judgement. The Eight, Nine and Ten of Staves are to go to the Cups. While there, have them check thy arm, Nine. Five and Six, you will both journey to the Pentacles. Ordinarily Seven would also go with you both, but the Pentacles requested a change in their cold-weather arrangements. The Swords will be joined by the Two, Four and Five of Staves at their castle. Three, our King has once again requested thy presence. The Queen also, but the King overrode her by laying first claim. As for the Ace and Seven, today your task be the walls of our own castle. Do not forget to wrap up warm, as the snowfall is believed to worsen before lunchtime. Go to work."

Riku started toward the armoury first, but Seven caught his shoulder and shook his head. "Get warm first," he murmured, leading the way back outside.

"I thought It'd be easier to grab the crossbows first, then just pick up something warmer on the way to the walls."

"More inconvenient," Seven explained.

"Wouldn't it be quicker?"

"Not by enough."

"You know, you could make yourself understood a bit better with a few more words. It's not like there's anything to save them up for."

"Perhaps," Seven replied with another amused look as he let them back into the quarters. "Do you mind?" he added, nodding toward Riku's own wardrobe.

"Mine? What for?"

"I've done this before. You haven't."

Riku realized what Seven had actually meant. "Oh, you meant... I thought you meant something different," he explained lamely.

"Only between you and Four," Seven laughed, picking out a white top with a hood, similar to the one he'd picked out the morning before but definitely better suited to this cold weather and more.

Seven helped him get the the strap for his staff on over it, then found the same out for himself.

"Is the hood really necessary?"

"When the wind blows. Cold ears aren't nice."

"Amazing," Riku remarked. "I think I counted one more word than your usual in there."

Seven just answered, "Be nice."

* * *

><p>The landscape away from their castle might have been called picturesque before, but the snow blanketed it in a white that made it seem more like a dream land. In the distance, just visible through the snowfall, it was possible to make out the outlines of the other castles, and snow could be seen upon them and everything in-between. Even The Tower had a cap of snow on its conical roof.<p>

It had been broken only by the tracks left by the Swords and Staves travelling between the various castles, and even that left only a small impact on the white world visible from the walls.

After several circuits of the walls, Riku finally broke the long silence.

"Just why do you try to use so few words, Seven?"

"What's the point?"

"You get understood better for one thing. You can say more about things so others understand more. You might just call this 'cold snow', but you can see out over the ocean behind our castle there's a blizzard coming in."

"Why bother? They can see too."

"But if someone tells them, it saves them having to come out here and see for themselves. Especially Three, who'd probably hate the cold more than we are right now."

"Doesn't take two minutes," Seven shrugged, some of the snow slipping from his shoulders.

"We're all Staves together though, shouldn't you help out your fellow cards?"

Seven regarded him for a long time, then with a sigh he said, "Just how I grew up, I suppose. I've never understood how other people find the need to say so much, but they all have an outside world to go back to if they win – this is my outside world here."

"You mean... you were born here?"

"Exactly. I'm the only legacy of the previous Queen and her King. At first I wasn't part of all this," he went on. "I was too young to understand for one thing. That changed when I reached the age of ten. Every week after that, Death would come by and offer me my choice of cards, but I didn't want to get involved at all, I had the kind of freedom no one else did here."

"When did that change?" Riku asked in a subdued tone, realizing that he was probably among a very few to hear this.

"When my mother passed away," Seven went on, keeping his eyes firmly ahead of him. "There was a new Queen – our current Queen – and she wasn't happy with Father. I was fifteen at the time, and he was hardly young. Officially he passed on due to old age, but the onset of that was probably hastened by Queen Vitesse. I realized if both of them were gone, I'd lose a lot of that freedom I had, and probably also the only people who cared about me. Since I wasn't part of the all this at the time, I could ignore the rules. I educated a few cards about how the weekly game worked until we managed to get one out, then when Death showed up..."

"You took your place as the Seven of Staves," Riku finished.

"Yes. I've won that weekly game several times, but since I'm of this world and have nothing to go back to, I simply re-take my place again. Where the other cards are sent back by The Magician, he instead summoned The Chariot to take me home – back here."

"You have it worse than the rest of us then, in a way."

"Not really," Seven disagreed. "I've never known any different. Having to keep to the same rules as the other cards is nothing new, my parents drilled that into me long before I was old enough to prompt Death's regular appearances offering me a place. I mostly ignored it back then, but I did remember it. I don't say much because in a closed world like this, there's never much to say. Sooner or later, someone else says it – surely you've noticed some of the other cards gossip a lot?"

"Six and Eight a lot more than others," Riku agreed wryly.

"They always have," Seven laughed. "But that's my point – they talk enough for the rest of us, so there's no need for me to say anything most of the time. I keep to myself, and I don't judge others – like you and Four. There have been cards in the past that would have tried to use even just sharing the bed as a reason to have you both punished, but I don't see the point. If the two of you find happiness that way and don't mind, who are we to meddle?"

"I guess doing nothing about it is better than doing something only to have it be the wrong thing to do."

"That too," Seven agreed.

"How many others know about this?"

"Page, Knight the Kings and Queens always know. Page was here when I was born, actually. The only difference was that his hair wasn't as grey as it is now."

"You mean Page actually looked different once? I think I'll faint in shock," Riku said.

"Keep all this to yourself, Ace," Seven told him in a more serious tone. "There are only two cards that aren't a Page or higher that know about me. One of them is among the Cups, and was the midwife present at my birth, the other... well, actually I believe he made it out of the game. But he was a card once, and he did know."

"And now I know too. I'm guessing you didn't tell me without a fairly good reason though."

"I have a good feeling about you, Ace. You've been here only two days short of a full week, not even having seen the weekly game yet, but you've already uncovered the other suits cheating when he isn't around," he pointed up to Judgement above, who made no reaction. He seemed to be focused on the Swords castle at the moment. "Not to mention that their Majesties decided if they're doing it, so are we. Page might not like that, but if they both agreed with it he can't oppose it."

"I got disqualified for doing that though," Riku said, his resentment at it still clear.

"But for a good cause. I've been here longer than any of them, I've seen them come and go, but it always took a long time for them to change. Maybe now thanks to you I'll see more new faces here – maybe now some of them can get their chance to leave and return to their outside life, whatever and wherever it may have been when the cards found them and put it aside."

"I wonder if we'll get any cards out this week?" Riku wondered.

"Who knows? Tomorrow Page plans to teach you all about the game, so you'll all have a fair chance."

"Except for me and Five. We're both-"

"Disqualified, but not stopped from learning," Seven told him. "When your chance to play the game comes, you'll still have that chance, and that's all you need."

Riku nodded, continuing on in silence for a moment, then he asked, "Don't you ever get curious about what the various outside worlds everyone comes from are like?"

"Sometimes," he admitted. "But why worry? I won't be seeing them."

"Guess that's true. If there were a way though..."

"Perhaps," Seven answered, back to his usual laconic self. Somehow Riku felt more at home in this world after being taken into Seven's confidence, and knowing more about Seven made him almost feel as if he'd been here for longer as well.


	15. Fool's Play

As it had been the last time he'd patrolled their walls, there had been little of note, begging the question of whether it was even necessary. Perhaps another tradition from an age gone by under the Page's watch.

Three joined them as the sun began to set to tell them it was time to come back down into the warmth of the castle. Riku noted that Seven had been right – the thicker top had made a fair difference, and not having cold ears was also welcome.

It was not much of a surprise to find that Three immediately headed to get his dinner as soon as he could, closely followed by Riku and Seven once they'd returned their arms to the armoury. Riku also put the top back, since the dining area was always warmer thanks to the ovens in the kitchen just beyond.

By the time he got back, all but Eight, Nine and Ten were already there either waiting for their order to be cooked up or waiting for their turn in line. He wasn't surprised to find that Four gave up his early place in the line to join him at the back.

"Interesting day?" he murmured.

"I wish. Aside from the snow, there's never anything interesting up there. How about you?"

"Funny you should ask. You know yesterday the Swords lost a couple of cards."

"Of course. I assume The Chariot delivered replacements already?"

"Naturally. I didn't see them, but I did overhear them getting caught by their Knight for talking about the outside world. Judgement's fault more than theirs."

"Why's that interesting?"

"Deti and I share a few secrets, you know that. Last time I was up with him he mentioned a few parts of your life that you'd told him. Ace, they were from the same world you told Deti you were in – Radiant Garden."

"Did you get-" Riku started, but then broke off. "No, you wouldn't have got their names, not here. Who could it have been?"

"I have no idea. Best not to say any more today, just in case..."

"Point taken. By the way... care to warm the bed again? It was definitely on the cold side up there today, and you know how cold it gets in there..."

"Yours or mine?" Four asked with a wicked smile.

* * *

><p>Morning seemed to come all too early, but the morning banter was almost non-existent for a change. Even breakfast was a quiet affair, not least because the food was back to normal after the lavishness they had been given the day before.<p>

"Has everyone been struck dumb or something?" Riku complained after a long silence at the table.

"You of all people should realize why," Ten told him. "You're the reason for it."

"It's too early in the morning for that," he yawned back. "Just come right out and say it."

"Page is teaching us the game," Two supplied. "No work at all today, just learning up in the audience chamber – up where you met the King and Queen the other day."

"About time. Started to wonder if Judgement showing up yesterday wasn't a coincidence."

"Aye, and it wouldn't be the first time he'd do such a thing," a new voice added. Riku was among those who turned to the door to see someone who looked like a court jester wander in, leaving a stick beside the door with a bag tied to the end. "But nary a week goes past where something doesn't tempt his interest," he went on. "Judgement and his friend Justice always have waited until the opportune moment."

"You're The Fool, aren't you?" Riku asked him shrewdly.

"Indeed I am, your Aceship," he replied, pausing to take a small bow then continuing to fetch himself breakfast from the disapproving Swords. "Rumours be abounding about you, they say," he added. "Oh, but no one away from here truly knows. They be kept to the quiet and the vague, all except the Cups, and they'll never tell."

"What do you mean, Fool?" Nine asked him, looking suspiciously at him. Seven meanwhile finished up, nodded to the Fool like an old friend and offered him his place at the table, much to the annoyance of Six.

"Who can say what meaning truly is?" The Fool replied, spreading his hands. "Rumours rarely be truth, so it goes. And what better way to speak the truth than as an acclaimed rumour when Judgement shows his face."

"Do you ever give a straight answer?" Three demanded acidly. The Fool just grinned foolishly around his breakfast.

As Riku finished his own breakfast, Four quickly did the same for his and surreptitiously caught his eye. Once they'd returned their plates, Four said, "Mind joining me for a moment, Ace? I've got an idea I want to put past Knight, and you might want to hear it."

"Or he wants a few moments without the rest of us around to see what they're doing," Eight suggested, but there were no further comments. Everyone seemed more interested in trying to get The Fool to explain the rumours.

"I wanted to hear what he had to say too," Riku complained once they were both outside, heading for the castle.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Four replied. "There's a reason why he's called The Fool, remember. Most of the rumours he's 'heard' he starts himself."

"What's he doing here, anyway?"

Four scratched his head for a moment, thinking, then said, "It's about time he showed up here actually. He should have been here four days ago, but either we missed him somehow, or he didn't turn up. He's kind of a messenger between the royalty in each castle, but he's not above trying to stir up a little trouble either."

"So I gather," Riku replied, letting them into the castle proper. "I'm guessing there isn't actually anything you want to talk to Knight about then."

"Not really. It was kind of just an excuse to lure you away from The Fool so you wouldn't think too much of his so-called rumours, but I'm sure we could invent something if you want though."

"Better leave him be and wait here I think. I have a feeling he'll be the one teaching us soon."

"Too right – Page certainly won't want any part of it. I haven't talked to Deti lately, but I'm fairly sure Page will have had a nice debate with him over it."

"Not the Queen?"

"He wouldn't have chanced her, I don't think. Think yourself lucky you haven't had all the fun of being picked by her for a day."

"Yet," Riku added. "I don't doubt I'll have that questionable pleasure by this time next week."

"I could see to a not so questionable pleasure," Four offered with an arch look.

"You're terrible," he laughed. "We don't have time anyway, the others will be here soon."

"I'll find time yet, you can bet on it."

* * *

><p>Page had refused to meet them in the hall himself, leaving them to wait for Knight to make his appearance. The Fool had joined them, but had quickly made his way up to the Queen's room without a word to them.<p>

After a short wait, Knight emerged from a lower door looking weary.

"You don't look so well," Ten remarked.

"I'm getting too old to be wearing all this," Knight replied with a faint smile. "I'm sure it looks impressive, but between keeping it in condition and its weight... anyway. Thanks to Ace, you've got the chance to learn about the game before tomorrow. I've managed to persuade their Majesties to let me use the audience chamber upstairs, so lets not waste any time in going there."

"Knight," Seven called, getting his attention. "The Fool."

"Oh, great," Knight groaned. "Just what we need. Can't do anything about him either... let's get on with this."

The audience chamber was exactly how Riku remembered it, though absent of Deti and Vitesse this time. As Knight led them in, he gestured to the carved benches for them to take their seats. There were enough of them to hold all four suits of ranked cards, but since it was only them there they were able to spread out. Four naturally kept close to Riku, not that he minded.

"Alright," Knight began. "You all know what the game is like, except for Ace who should pick it up as we go along and get the rest tomorrow. The goal is simple – form a group which has a total rank of twenty-one."

"Like a game of Blackjack," Riku suggested, "but without any card above ten."

"Exactly. It isn't as simple as it sounds though. All cards that aren't taking part, such as myself, the King and Queen, Five and Ace this week since you're both disqualified – we're all forbidden to get involved in the game. We're observers only, and that exempts us from the rules that take effect on those playing."

"I think I know most of them," Three said. "But I think I speak at least for Ace when I ask what those rules are."

"Not that it would matter anyway," Four told him. "If we're going to learn, we might as well do it right and ask him to confirm what we think we know."

"Exactly right," Knight agreed. "Those of you who play the game will quickly find that your sight becomes affected – you won't be able to see the suit or rank of anyone else playing. You are permitted to ask someone for their rank only, and if you're asked for your rank you must answer. From there, the card asking has a choice – if they are alone, they may form a group with that card, or if they are leading an already formed group they may invite the other card in. Similarly, in either case they may also choose _not_ to allow that card to join them. Also when asking a group for their rank, you don't get the ranks of anyone involved – only their total value thus far."

"I'm guessing there's a point to these groups," Riku said. "Besides the obvious that only a group has a chance of winning the game."

"Good guess," Knight nodded. "While in a group, you can see each others suit and rank freely, but there are bad points to a group too. You can't leave a group at any point, unless your group's total rank exceeds twenty-one – in which case the group has to disband, and all cards lose their ability to see each other's ranks. And that in itself isn't just limited to then – the only time you'll remember a rank outside of a group is while you're in dealings with that card. If you don't form a group with that card, the moment you're done you'll forget their rank."

"Merging," Seven murmured, just loud enough to be heard. "And Ace."

"Me?" Riku asked curiously. "What about me?"

"He means all Aces, actually," Knight answered. "You follow the same rules as Aces do in a game of blackjack. Your rank is counted as eleven, unless that would put the group you're in over twenty-one – then your rank becomes one. As for merging, that's simple. As a group of cards is lead by the card that created it – decided as the card that made the offer to form the group originally – two group leaders may choose to merge their two groups and combine, and may even chose to trade cards between their groups."

"A bit more complicated than your average card game then. It sounds like a lot of guesswork and chance to me."

"You don't have to rely on that," Knight told him. "The Fool is the only card not taking part that is allowed onto the floor with the participants. He can see all the ranks, and will make cryptic suggestions if you ask him – but it's up to you to interpret them, and as all cards know, The Fool may or may not be truthful. Sometimes he'll take it upon himself to give a card advice, but that in turn should be treated carefully. He may offer it to help, or to harm. The Fool is both with and against you, and you must consider his words with utmost care. They may lead you to victory, or may give it to another. Now then, after much research I've found a means by which I can create a set of false images to represent the other suits, so you can get some practice in."


	16. Game Day

The game had sounded relatively simple with the rules laid bare. The real challenge was in making the right choices of who to group with, and when in a group, telling what groups to negotiate with.

One of the rules that had not been touched on was exactly how one declared their victory, but after the first round that was explained simply – it was just picked up on and known immediately. The game would cease and the winning cards would be the first to have their ranks and suits revealed. On the day, they would then earn the right to join the Royal Arcana – the Pages, Knights, Queens and Kings – at the evening meal, before heading up to The Magician to depart, while the remaining cards returned to their castles to carry on until the next game.

Riku had managed to get himself out of their practice games several times, but unlike the real games they were not limited to the usual rules and were able to remember the ranks of other cards, having to try and pretend to forget about it. He had little doubt that when he finally had the chance to play the real game for himself, it wouldn't be nearly so easy.

The Fool had turned up during their practicing, at first merely watching their game with interest. After watching a few rounds he'd decided to get involved, much to Knight's annoyance. Riku never bothered The Fool himself, but he overheard others asking him for advice. The results seemed to vary widely, either being as wide-ranging as 'the one green of eye and dark of hair, will lead thee on to The Magician's lair', which described any number of the cards around, to the more specific results such as 'mute he be almost, but victory be certain', which immediately brought Seven to mind.

Through all this, Knight acted as a kind of referee, periodically stopping play to correct a mistake or give general advice, insisting that they make full use of the chance they'd been given to practice by doing it right.

When The Fool eventually took his leave, claiming it was "nigh time I departed, ere the next castle be lost wi'out me," Knight also apparently noticed the time and ordered them all to bed, reminding them they'd have to be up early the next morning for the journey to The Tower.

* * *

><p>The deep toned bell sounded the early morning wake up call well before dawn had even started to pierce through the covered windows of the Stave sleeping quarters. Grumbling came from various corners of the room as everyone sleepily rolled out of their covers.<p>

Their morning routine was unchanged but for the early hour however, at least until they got outside. Riku, still practically on auto-pilot, headed toward the dining hall.

"Not this morning," Four told him, steering him by one shoulder toward the stables.

"But breakfast-"

"Is served at The Tower today. We have to make the journey there first."

Riku thought on this groggily for a moment, then managed. "Oh. On foot?"

"No, not on food silly," Four sighed, trying not to yawn. "Four of us take the horses as scouts, four of us go in one of the two carriages, Page, Knight, Deti and Vitesse go in the other, and the last two of us are the drivers for the carriages."

"Who decides who does what?"

"Page. Who else?"

The horses were already waiting patiently for their riders, another four hitched up to the two carriages, two horses each. Riku was sure there hadn't been that many horses in their stable, or for that matter the carriages either, but he'd never really explored it.

Inside the front carriage he could already see King Deti, who had slumped against the far side having returned to sleep, while Knight was engrossed in a book opposite him. Queen Vitesse was beside Deti, leaning out the window to oversee their work with a frosty expression, while Page, who was opposite her, was counting heads.

Once he was certain they were all present, he simply said, "Ace to Four, in the other carriage. Five to Eight, mount up. Nine, Ten, drive."

"Lucky us," Riku murmured as he climbed up into the second carriage. The seats were fairly broad, upholstered in a furry cover in an emerald green. Just inside the door was a place for each of them to set their staves as they entered, and a rack of additional cushions above them.

Two and Three took the seats opposite, an oddly mismatched pair, the small youth in Two, and the heavy paunch of the older Three. If if had been anyone else, there'd have been little room beside Three, but Two made the best of it and used him as a cushion. The two were asleep in moments.

"Maybe we should take a leaf from their book," Four murmured to Riku. "I'm sure we have enough room here, and it would let you get some more sleep."

"Whatever works," Riku yawned, content to settle down again. After the first few jolts as they clattered out of their castle and into the morning gloom, Riku barely noticed anything and sank easily back into sleep.

* * *

><p>The lack of movement was what woke Riku, looking up to see Two and Three still asleep opposite, and Four in front of him. It seemed during his nap, Four had taken a cushion from above and settled in a corner, then either in his sleep or because Four had moved him, Riku had curled up nestling against his front and in Four's arms.<p>

"I think we're here," Riku announced, causing only Two and Four to wake up.

"Comfortable there?" Four asked him with a twinkle in his eyes that matched his smile.

"Yes, actually, I am," Riku replied. "Never mind the game, why don't we stay here?"

"Ace!" Four protested. "You can't miss the game!"

"I'm just teasing," he chuckled, reluctantly getting up again. "Hey Three!" he said, louder this time.

"Huh? What is it, trying to sleep here," he muttered fuzzily.

"We're at The Tower, silly. You can't sleep any longer."

"Oh bother," Three groaned. Two meanwhile had hopped down and out, and was patiently waiting for them to get out. Three heaved himself up and out, leaning back in to retrieve his staff, closely followed by Four, then Riku.

They were already inside The Tower, that much he guessed. There were four entrances too, each one with wide double-doors to accommodate the carriages, stables on either side for the horses. A tributary of the rivers outside trickled into carved stone channels that neatly divided this ground floor area into four sections that never met, even at the middle where four marble staircases ascended, glittering in the light from ornate candelabras hanging from the ceiling.

The Swords and the Cups were already present, with them being the third to arrive. Not a single card of either of those two suits were still present, and as Riku looked around he noticed that many of their own cards must also have gone on up. The first carriage was by now unoccupied, its driver and the scouting cards having already tended their horses and gone. Nine was already busy unhitching the two horses who had taken their second carriage, leading them to join the others, while everyone else headed up the staircase.

Through the doors opposite – the only doors still open - Riku thought he spotted flickering lights coming closer, but when he realized he was the only one left besides Nine, he too quickly hurried to join the other cards.

The walls of the ground floor had been a drab stone grey, but here on the first floor up that changed abruptly to a bright marble white, continuing unbroken from the top of the staircases to the walls. In each corner there was a tall banner with the symbol of one of the suits on, Riku judged to be the corner closest to the respective castle. Even the stairs continued upward after the small plaza that radiated routes out to the main floor itself, but a red rope tied between two golden posts suggested they weren't to go up there yet.

Between the Swords and the Pentacles corners was a long cloth-covered table with all kinds of dishes on to serve as a self-service breakfast buffet, while on the opposite side, running along the Cups to Staves wall was a somewhat smaller table for the drinks.

It appeared that what he'd heard about their Knight was not unfounded as Riku spotted him, already deep in discussion with another Knight whose armour bore a sword as its crest and several other cards. The various royalty, while they lacked the company of the lower ranks, had also gathered together – Vitesse was clearly dominating the conversation between the three present Queens, while some distance away Deti was nodding emphatically in agreement with a fellow King that looked more like a gentleman in a neat suit.

While he took a plate and wandered down the buffet table picking out what he wanted for breakfast, Riku also kept an eye out on the other cards. He had yet to spot any Page but his own, who he had noticed was leaning on his staff in their corner with a stern expression and no one around him. On the other hand, he'd spotted many of his own fellow cards, Four happily chatting away to a Sword card and two Cups.

He also noted there weren't many Sword cards around though. Some occasionally wandered down from the floor above, and periodically one would refill some of the drinks on the far table, but it seemed there weren't many of them.

Then he finally reached the far end of the buffet, having noticed such oddities along the way as haggis, which seemed to be made of nothing but meats he couldn't name, a vegetarian haggis that seemed made of anything but meat, which he still couldn't name, and for some peculiar reason, a small tub labelled 'Cabbage Ice Cream' which he'd avoided entirely.

Before he'd taken ten steps away from the table, a new influx of cards joined them, signalling the arrival of the Pentacles. The ranked cards immediately descended on the table, while their Knight joined his own. The King and Queen naturally gravitated to their counterparts, while the Page quickly sought out and joined their own Page.

While distracted by this he almost didn't notice a pair of Cup cards come up to him.

"Say, you're the one they're all talking about, ain't ya?" one voice said, catching his attention. Riku's eyes flicked over her shirt, taking in the design and identifying her as the Five of Cups. Beside her, Riku recognised the familiar Ace of Cups.

"Uh, I guess so," Riku replied. "I haven't really talked to anyone here yet. Why, what are they saying about me?"

"We heard that you managed to persuade your Page to change his mind for the first time in decades," the Ace of Cups put in.

"I might have had some hand in it, but it was the King that actually did it," Riku protested weakly. "All I did was find out some things."

"That ain't what I heard," the Five of Cups said, spreading one hand wide as the other flung a cup out, threatening to throw the contents everywhere. "We heard you had it out in an argument that got ya booted out of this week's game?"

"Booted out?" someone else said, joining them. It turned out to be the Eight of Pentacles. "What's that about booted out?"

"Oh, just Ace here," the Ace of Cups informed him. Riku said nothing, attacking some bacon as he listened. "Didn't you hear?" he went on.

"Hear what?"

"He got disqualified for having an argument with their Page that changed his mind, that's what I got told," the Five of Cups insisted.

"Hey now, I never did that," Riku insisted. "Alright, there was a bit of an argument, but it was kinda with the Queen more than the Page, and the King was the one who persuaded Page to change."

"Your King?" the Eight of Pentacles said in disbelief. "He's always seemed so harmless and, well, spineless. And your Queen doesn't usually let him have his way, what happened?"

"I sort of yelled at the Queen for being unfair," Riku grinned. "She didn't seem to be expecting it, so the King took advantage of the moment I guess."

"Not just your Page, but the King too," the Ace of Cups shook his head. "Both changing at the same time, there's something going on there. Just what were you arguing about anyway?"

"I'll let you speculate," Riku told them. "Have to excuse me, I need a drink."

The three of them had started to debate various theories almost before he'd gotten away from them.

While pouring himself a drink though, he saw something that almost made him drop the jug in surprise. At the other end of the table, topping up some of the other jugs, was a boy only just slightly shorter than Riku was with suspiciously familiar looking spiky brown hair. The boy never faced Riku, so it was impossible to tell anything about him except that he was the Five of Swords, but he was certain all the same – there was surely only one person with hair like that.


	17. Game and Set

Riku kept his ears open through the morning, keeping an eye out for the boy he'd seen if nothing else to confirm his suspicions about him, but he didn't seem to show up again. He had to be satisfied with just listening to the many conversations gone on throughout this floor of The Tower, and all he'd learned from that were that the Swords had gained two new cards just the day before – the Five and Six of Swords.

He also noted that the Pentacles, similar to the Cups, did not carry around something that signified their rank. While the Swords and Staves all had a weapon to match, the Cups and Pentacles both seemed to have their suit symbols on one arm like a tattoo – though a few cautious questions revealed that it was not permanent, and would not last outside the game.

Numerous other discussions caught his attention though, among them a rumoured tryst between the King of Pentacles and the Queen of Swords, a few hints of someone who sounded like Seven had before he'd taken his place as a card, and naturally, talk of Riku himself.

The rumours about him seemed to blow all details out of proportion, some saying he'd taken his staff to the Queen, others that it was to the Page. The Royal Arcana themselves had elected to remain aloof from this, keeping to themselves except when bothered. The Knights not included, as they seemed to constantly gossip away incessantly.

During all this, Riku tried to keep mostly to himself except to tell the real, less interesting version of what had happened. That in turn just seemed to convince people he was downplaying it so people wouldn't learn what they thought had really happened.

"Having fun?" Four asked him after one particularly long-winded tale of the event had passed.

"Enjoying the attention, you mean?" Riku asked archly. "I've never heard so many different variations on a single event before, and most of them only relate to the reality by what the outcome was."

"What else did you expect in a closed world?" Four laughed. "Any news is always gossiped about here. Anyway, Deti asked me to come commandeer you for him. Apparently the other Kings have taken an interest in you."

"Me? Why me?"

"They didn't see fit to tell me. The King of Swords is particularly interested for some reason. He was going to tell me, but the King of Cups told him there wasn't any need and sent me on my way." Four sniffed disdainfully and added, "He might be a King, but he's not my King. I don't see where he gets the right to push me around."

Riku squeezed between a few cards as he followed Four, then asked, "Will you be sticking around after you've given me to them to play with?"

"No, I'm going to see if I can find out who's idea it was to steal all the jam again. I never seem to be able to get a decent jam sandwich here. Ah, your Majesties," he said as he approached the four Kings in the corner for the Pentacles. "I give you the Ace of Staves."

"Give?" Riku asked him. "What do you think they're going to do, keep me as a pet?"

"Be nice," Four admonished as the Kings chuckled, then left him.

The King he'd seen talking with Deti earlier, who remained every inch a gentleman, was clearly identifiable up close as the King of Swords. Beside him sat Deti, and on his other side was the more regal looking King of Pentacles, who appeared to be trying to hide in a beard that seemed to have grown down from his hair. The King of Cups was a tall but thin man who if it hadn't been for the crown on his head could have looked just like any other card.

"Deti tells us you persuaded Vitesse to back down," the King of Swords said.

"Yes, your Majesty," Riku agreed. "But I sort of only did it because I was getting irritated with her trying to push King Deti around as if he was any less than her."

"About time someone put her back in her place," the King of Cups chuckled, a harsh sound that was reminiscent of sandpaper. "I remember her back when she was the Ace of Staves – humble as anything, then when she replaced the old Queen..."

"Aye, it was like seeing another side to her," The King of Pentacles, his beard waggling away as if it had a life of its own. "Then when old King Eduard died..."

"I'm ashamed to admit that was in no small part my own fault," Deti sighed. "It's kind of in my nature you know, so I just gave in rather than arguing with her."

"You'd rather not mention your relationship with that card of yours?" the King of Cups suggested with slight disdain.

"If you mean the Four of Staves, he's not actually that bad," Riku put in. "He's taken an interest in me lately, and I can't say I actually mind that much. I used to, but King Deti opened my mind a bit about it."

"Oh, god," the King of Pentacles laughed. "Just imagine what would happen if your old Page found out."

"Never mind that," Deti said. "I'm more interested about when Vitesse finally kicks the bucket. Keep this to yourself gentlemen, but our Knight and I unearthed a little known fact – we monarchs have some say in who replaces us, and there's also no specific rule that says only men can be a King – or women a Queen."

"Do you mean..." Riku trailed off. "Does Four know?"

"Hush, Ace," the King of Swords told him. "That's not for him to know. You do realize of course Deti, that something could be... arranged." he went on. "Accidents do happen, of course."

Deti looked troubled, but was saved from answering as a bell rang for attention. The four Knights had taken up a place at the four staircases leading up to the next floor, and The Fool was in clear sight.

When silence had fallen, he announced, "Ladies, Gentlemen, Royalty and Cards all, the game be beginning upstairs and it be time to take places. Disqualified cards, remember to remain with your Royalty please!" he added over the sudden roar of sound coming from everyone heading for the stairs.

"Do think about it, Deti," Riku heard the King of Swords murmur to him, then as he passed Riku, "Enjoy yourself with that card – you never know when Deti might steal him back from you."

Riku said nothing, following Deti up the stairs as Vitesse joined them. Page joined them at the top, giving Riku a cursory and somewhat disapproving glance, then Knight also joined them and took a place between him and Page. The Five of Staves also tagged along behind them, as he recalled she too had been disqualified earlier in the week.

On the next floor up, the floor was practically bare. In all four corners there was a raised dais with thrones on for the Royal Arcana of each suit, along with small cushions just in front for each disqualified card. Riku took the one that put him just between Deti and Knight's thrones, not wanting to chance Page and Vitesse on the other side. Five didn't seem entirely happy about having to take that one, but said nothing.

As the various remaining cards took to the floor, Riku noticed that they were not the only suit with disqualified cards. The Nine of Swords and the Two of Pentacles were both out of the game, and over in the corner for the Cups he spotted the battered Two of Cups in a wheelchair, watching with the same faked vague smile Riku remembered seeing when he'd helped out at their castle.

The cards remained still though, watching The Fool in the center of the room as he surveyed them all. When he was apparently satisfied, he announced, "Let the game commence!"

The silence that had pervaded the floor up until that point had been broken only by small sounds as they waited, but the moment the game started that was lost in a sea of voices each being raised over all the others as cards asked for the ranks of others.

"It looks so... chaotic," Riku remarked. "Compared to those practice games you organized, Knight."

"The cards I projected to represent the other suits are fairly limited though," Knight replied. "Compared to real cards, they're hopeless."

"Nothing can properly prepare thee for a real game," Page added. "That be part of why we never would teach it, aside from tradition. It be better for thee to experience it for thyself."

"That also means you don't know how to play in the first place though. Look over there at our Six," Riku said, not pointing so he wouldn't give it away to any other cards in earshot. "Unless I count wrong, she's leading a group that only needs to find a two to win."

"And a small chance she has," Vitesse sniffed. "With half the twos disqualified, it's unlikely she'll find one in time."

"Hey, Knight," Five said. "How come we can see their ranks and suits?"

"We're not in the game," he explained. "We dare not interfere with it, but we can observe without the same limitations those playing have."

Riku scanned the groups and free cards still playing, then drew in a breath sharply when he spotted the boy he'd seen earlier.

"What is it?" Deti asked, concerned. "Do you see someone trying to cheat?"

"No, it's not that," Riku replied. "The Five of Swords – I know him, outside the game, his name's Sora. He must have..."

"Yes?" Vitesse asked, sounding interested.

"He and Kairi must have come looking for me when I didn't turn up. They told me when to meet them so we could leave Radiant Garden, but the cards took me."

"They must have found our cards and been taken in as replacements," Knight said. "You weren't expecting that?"

"I completely forgot about it while here," Riku confessed. "I was so busy proving the others were all ignoring that tradition and doing the work for the day that I never stopped to think."

"Game!" The Fool announced. All cards on the floor stopped, all eyes watching him as he pushed through the crowed. Sure enough, the Six of Staves and her group had managed to find the Two of Staves. Along with the Ten of Cups and the Three of Pentacles, they had the required twenty-one to leave.

"Two staves out!" Riku whispered with a grin. "What did I tell you – not teaching us was the whole reason we weren't getting anyone out.

"Anyone can be right once," Vitesse hissed at him as The Fool announced the winning cards, proclaiming that they had earned the right to sit at the table with the Royal Arcana at dinner.

"Just wait 'til next week," Riku told her. "You'll see. Times are going to look up for the Staves, you can bet on it."

Vitesse was cut off by Deti gently placing a hand in front of her and shaking his head. She gave him an icy look, but left it alone. The Fool meanwhile was reminding the Sword cards that they were to continue preparing the evening banquet on the next floor up, while all other cards would return downstairs until they were ready.


	18. New Cards

Dinner was a lavish affair arranged around five tables, one for each of the ranked cards in each suit and a fifth one kept slightly separate that seated the Royal Arcana and the cards that were slated to depart having won the weekly game.

The tables seemed on the verge of groaning under the massive selection of dishes, many of which Riku couldn't put a name to even if he had managed to try them all. Even with the other cards passing dishes around, sometimes even from table to table the was no chance of that, so Riku picked out whatever happened to be closest at the time until it was his stomach groaning instead of the tables.

Discussion around the tables varied widely, in part just general chatter with various embroidered retellings of the confrontation Riku had apparently had with the Queen or the Page, and now also the Knight too.

More interesting though was the new round of 'rumours' casually started by Eight that conveniently suggested that what Riku had caused was in some way related to the Staves having gotten out cards for the second game in a row.

From his spot at the Stave table on one side of the hall, Riku could see all five other tables and their varying reactions as the rumour made the rounds.

The next table over from theirs was that of the Cups, who listened to the rumour with good natured amusement before they passed it on. Their Two was the only exception, who on hearing it nudged the card beside him to ask which of the Staves was the Ace, then treated Riku to a broad grin and a wink. The sly old dog knew the truth behind it and showed is as well as he hid his real health.

Over one more table where the Pentacles were dining, the word was treated with suspicion. A number of them refused to believe there was any tie to the cards out and what had happened to Riku, asserting fairly forcefully that there was no possible way there could be any connection at all.

Despite that, they passed it on to the last table where the Swords were, the table Riku had been watching more closely the whole time to try and spot Sora again, if not Kairi too. It was hard to see through four tables of cards though, making it difficult to make anyone out specifically.

"Can you see them better than I can?" he murmured to Seven next to him, who nodded.

Seven rose slightly to peer over the others better, then sat down and said, "They're not sure. Not like either of the others."

"Not believing or disbelieving then, but somewhere in the middle."

"Yes," Seven agreed, then looked over again. "One looking – no, two."

"For me?" Seven nodded again, so this time he tried to look through again as Seven followed his gaze and directed him. By chance and for only a few moments a gap opened in just the right alignment for Sora to catch Riku's eye, stunned recognition flashing over Sora's face before the view was lost again.

"Your friends?" Four asked, nudging him.

"One of them," Riku agreed. "I haven't seen the other yet, but I'm absolutely sure now, it was him. He just saw me and I'd know that look anywhere, he knows I'm here too, and if Kairi's also here, he'll tell her."

"Rules," Seven said around a mouthful.

"Seven's right," Nine said from opposite him. "If they know the rules, your friend might not tell her. We're not meant to use our outside names remember. Even if Judgement isn't around, they'd run the risk of getting caught."

"The Queen seemed interested in them," Four noted. "I'd be a little careful whenever you're suffering her company – or theirs."

"Definitely," Seven nodded. "Happened before to others. Never ended well."

"I can't just pretend I don't know them," Riku protested. "They're-"

"Your friends, we know," Three cut him off having overheard the conversation. "But you've got to consider the rules. You don't want to stay here, do you?"

"Well, no, but..."

"It's either you or them," Four told him. "And you were here first. Even if they get caught trying to talk about outside and such with you, if you don't react in kind you'll stand a chance of getting out first."

"And if I'm out, it'll probably spur them on to do the same," Riku said, catching on. "I don't like it, but if that's how it has to be..."

Four put an arm around him and told him, "Don't forget us. If you ever need a hand, a little guidance or some suggestions, that's what your fellow cards are for."

"You in particular, I'm guessing?" Riku replied with a mischievous look at him.

"You've corrupted him already," Three laughed. "He's worse than you are."

As the evening feast drew to a close, Riku wondered whether they'd get the chance to mingle with the other cards again. Originally he'd wanted there to be the chance so he could find and talk to Sora and Kairi but now after having had the discussion over it with the other cards he wasn't so certain he wanted to. Not unless they met out in this world – but that could be dealt with when it happened.

Once the banquet was officially declared finished by The Fool, he led the winning cards up the last set of stairs to the top of The Tower, while the various cards were guided by their Pages and Knights back down the steps to the bottom and where they had come in.

Page informed them that they'd be taking the same positions on the way back as they had on the way here, except since one of the riders had left them another card would take their place. Riku wasn't surprised that the Queen intervened and placed the duty squarely on him.

* * *

><p>That night, Riku stayed awake as long as he could, arranging the pillows so he could appear to be asleep and at the same time watch the door. The Chariot would be bringing two new cards to them during the night, the new Two and Six of Staves, and he wanted to see who they were, if nothing else to find out if they were anyone else from Radiant Garden.<p>

Muffled through the walls and door, the sound of the front gates creaking open reached him, then a second time as they closed. Riku kept as still as he could to listen to the faint voices slowly coming to him.

"That be not thy concern any longer," Page's voice was telling the new cards. "And it would do thee well not to speak of it while here, lest punishment be swift to find thee."

"You can't be serious," a voice answered, hard to tell if the speaker was male or female, but something about it suggested an older woman to Riku. "I can't just set my life aside for this. You'll have to find someone else."

"The cards selected thee," Page replied. "Thou canst not refuse their call, only play the game until thou dost win the right to leave. That be why you are both here – two among us departed, and the two of you were the chosen replacements."

"This is absurd," the voice asserted. "I'm not standing for this – I'm leaving this place whether you like it or not!"

The sound of rapid footsteps grew fainter, then after a delay the creak of the gates was heard again.

"What will happen to her?" another voice, presumably the other new card, asked. Definitely not female with that deep a voice.

"That depends on which route she takes. An she try to follow The Chariot into the wilderness, then we will likely not see her again; the wilderness will finish her off." Page said it in a chillingly off-hand tone. "Even were she to escape it she would need considerable medical attention and would likely spend the rest of her days here, even as thy counterpart among the Cups now does after having done the same."

So that meant the woman who'd stormed out would have been the new Six of Staves, and the man who'd remained to ask the questions was the new Two.

"I guess I'd better take my place among the other cards then," Two said. "I don't want to end up like you say she will, so I've got to play by the rules."

"At least thou hast some appreciation for them. Keep quiet now, within there be the sleeping quarters for all cards. Disturb not your fellow cards, Two of Staves – I would not wish to present thee to our Knight come morning." Almost exactly the same warning he'd given Riku too, he noted as the door opening. "First on the left," Page whispered to him, then closed the door again.

Two looked around their quarters in what little light there was, unaware that Riku at least was looking at him. He was a lanky person that was not among anyone in Radiant Garden Riku knew. How then had he come into their deck of cards?

Riku pondered this as he watched their new card settle in. The cards had to be innately magical – that much could hardly be disputed – but could it perhaps be possible for them to exist in more than one place at any one time, and if so... how many places? Would he go back to Radiant Garden or some other world where the cards also were?

In the distance, the gates creaked closed yet again. The Six of Staves would likely not be joining them in the morning.

* * *

><p>As Riku rose with the morning bell he showed no sign of there being any difference to usual, in part because it was early and he'd just got up, but also because when he'd been new they'd done the same thing then.<p>

"Didn't you feel like keeping Four warm last night then?" Eight called to him.

"Can't go keeping him all to myself now, can I?" Riku replied. "Got to give the rest of you a chance."

"Ever considered I might be interested in just one of you?" Four suggested, who hadn't yet gotten up but was leaning on his elbows.

"Considered getting up yet?" Nine asked him seemingly in response to that. "Or did you plan to lure Ace back here to spend the day in bed?"

"Be nice," Four chided. "Where's Six?"

"Do you mean the other replacement?" The new Two asked, somewhat cautiously. "If you do.. she came in with me, but had a bit of a falling out with the old dude who lead us into the castle."

"Don't tell me she tried to leave?" Ten sighed. Riku kept quiet, as he was meant to have been sleeping at the time.

"Uh... yeah, she did," Two answered. "The guy said something about the wilderness outside. Is it really that dangerous out there?"

"You should ask the Two of Cups," Riku told him, slinging a towel over one shoulder before he headed for the showers. "I've met him, he's not in a good state. We'll probably find out what happens to Six when The Chariot delivers another replacement or she somehow makes it back out to one of the castles."

"That's a grim thought," Two said.

"True though," Three yawned. "Best get yourself washed dried and dressed; Page won't like it if you're late on your first day."

"You're being his guide," Seven said to Three.

Three just shrugged, "About time I got around to doing it for someone."

"Just so long as you 'do it' somewhere private!" Eight joked.

"That's our job," Riku heard Four say before the sound of the shower drowned out most of the rest of the conversation.


	19. Lumberjack

Since Three had volunteered himself as Two's guide, Riku decided to treat him the same way the others had him on his first days – as if he'd always been there. Like he had, Two stayed mostly near Three, occasionally nudging him with a question.

"Reminds you of anyone?" Four murmured to Riku on the way to breakfast.

"Surely you can't be thinking of me?" Riku replied with false innocence. "I mean, I could have been here for ages to look at me."

"Not yet. You don't have the look down right yet."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"You'll see," Four replied with a mysterious smile.

Out of habit, Riku glanced through to the kitchen to see who the Swords were for the day, and had to quickly hide his surprise when he identified them as the Six and Seven of Swords – the Six was undeniably Kairi. She didn't seem to notice him, being busy with whatever she was cooking up under the quiet guidance of the Seven of Swords.

After a quiet wait, Two finally spoke up and asked, "What do we actually do here?"

"Depends on what Page hears from the other castles," Three told him. "Until then, we stick around here."

"Messengers," Seven said. Two looked puzzled.

"He means three of us go to the other castle as messengers to find out if they want any help," Riku supplies for him. "You probably won't get put on that duty today, since it's your first day."

"I guess good work gets rewarded with getting out then," Two said.

"Guess again," Four replied. "Have Three explain about the weekly game sometime." He paused then added, "You know, I've wanted to say that for ages without breaking the rules."

"You're welcome," Riku responded amicably.

"Am I missing something here?" Two wondered.

"We never used to be able to talk about the weekly game," Ten explained. "At least, not until Ace let himself get disqualified to prove the other three suits were cheating, forcing the Page to relent and let us ignore the rule ourselves – except when Judgement is around."

Two continued to ask questions throughout breakfast, learning much more than Riku had on his first day. He felt some slight regret at not asking so many questions himself.

* * *

><p>Page naturally awaited them as per his normal routine, however this time he held in his free hand a pair of gilded scales.<p>

"That's new," Riku noted. "Does it mean anything?"

Four nodded then whispered, "Justice. One of the Major Arcana. Any punishments dished out today will end up affecting the next week as well as this one."

"Good thing I never fell foul of it, or I'd have had two weeks out."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Four teased.

"Be nice," Riku answered, trying not to laugh.

"As some of you have noticed," Page spoke over them, silencing them. He held up the scales and continued, "Today, Justice is among us. Three will explain it to thee, Two," he added, seeing Two's puzzled look. "An thou dost not mind his company as thy guide, that is."

Nervously, Two answered, "Uh, I guess not. I mean, I'm alright with him."

"Then the two of you are on guard duty today," Page nodded. "As has also been noticed, the replacement for the Six of Staves is not with us. She was last seen heading into the wilderness, and we will not be looking for her. If any see her outside of the wilderness, alert Knight immediately that we might bring her back."

"And if she's injured?" Four asked. "What then?"

"Then someone will be dispatched to the Castle of Cups. Now, on to today's tasks. Four, thou wilt be seeing the Queen today, and Ten the King. Five, head to the Castle of Pentacles and find out what assistance they require today. Nine, thou wilt do the same for the Swords, and Eight to the Cups. The rest be also on guard duty until our messengers return."

"Good luck," Riku said to Four.

"I think I'm going to need it," Four sighed. "The Queen doesn't like me. Try not to mess up without me, will you?"

"You really think I would?" Riku asked, bringing a smile back to Four's face.

* * *

><p>After two rounds on the walls, Five joined them and told them Page wanted all of them except for the Two and Three to head straight for the Castle of Pentacles, as they were suffering a minor epidemic that had caused half of their cards to fall ill along with their Page.<p>

After a short ride they arrived at the Castle of Pentacles which was, interestingly, made of wood rather than stone. It even appeared to be growing trees and other plants out of the walls, giving it a distinctly natural appearance. It was surrounded by a vast forest on one side, and on the other a quarry was clearly visible. It appeared to stretch all the way up to the walls, and even seemed to have a tunnel in the side wall that would lead directly into the castle grounds.

Rather than having to knock on the gates, they were met by a Pentacle card outside them instead. As they drew close Riku identified the card as the Ten of Pentacles – the number within the tattooed mark on his bare arm attested to that.

"About time," he said gruffly. "You'll be working under me today as the Page is... indisposed. How many do we have here..." he looked them over for a moment then went on, "Four cards. I suppose your Page sent two of you back to the other castles, he hates leaving any one castle out."

"Actually they're going there to let them know they won't be able to help out there today, then they'll be coming here," Nine told him.

"Amazing," he replied without a change of expression. "He actually did something different. Alright, get to work – you Ace are in charge of your Five, take them round to the woodlands and meet today's foreman there, the Five of Pentacles. Nine, remain with me until your other two cards turn up, you three will be supporting the mining cards today."

"I don't envy your job," Five remarked to Nine as they started to leave.

"At least I'm not going to get another tree fall on me!" he called back.

"I assume you know what we're meant to do," Riku asked Five once out of earshot. "because I've never done this duty before."

"Ask the foreman," Five replied. "If you're new to it, he'll explain."

The foreman was overseeing three other Pentacles who were working to fell a tree, one of them keeping close watch on the tree as the other two took turns at chopping at it's base.

"Oh, great," Riku muttered sardonically. "Good hard work. Just what I wanted to do."

"Someone has to," Five told him. "Foreman?" he said then, raising his voice.

"Oh, you're here," the Five of Pentacles said, noticing them with a brief cursory glance. "I'll lend you one of those cards in a moment, then you can get to work."

"Only one problem," Riku said. "I've never done this before."

"Figures," he sighed. "It's simple. The three of you take turns – two chopping at the tree, one of them watching it to warn you when it starts to fall. Once it's down, strip the branches off it, split it into manageable chunks and haul it up to the nearest wall of our castle."

"What happens then?"

"The two cards still with me will drag it into the castle and continue the job of making it useful. Don't worry too much about that." He paused, looked up at the tree then yelled, "Get clear of that trunk, it's about to fall on you!"

The three cards around it bolted for cover behind other trees as the one they'd been working on ponderously creaked down, slowly at first until the last of the trunk cracked and it crashed to the ground. The top of the tree rustled to a stop not far away from them.

After a short silence where the three of them looked at the tree before them, Riku asked, "You did know it was going to miss us, didn't you?"

The foreman regarded the still shaking tree, hesitated then replied, "Of course I did. Give us a hand dealing with this tree then we'll find you some axes so you can get started."

* * *

><p>After a number of trees had been felled between him, Five and the Three of Pentacles, each of them taking turns as the one watching the tree and chopping the tree, they paused for some lunch. Their Nine had been joined by Seven and Eight, bringing all their cards to this castle except for the missing Six and Two and Three back on the walls of their home castle.<p>

"I don't think my arms have ever ached so much," Riku complained. "I'm glad I didn't get put in the Pentacles when the cards took me. No offence to you," he added quickly to the Three of Pentacles.

"None taken," he replied. "Sometimes some of us wish we weren't Pentacles too. If we could exchange our suit and rank with another, we'd take that opportunity."

"What happened to your cards that made so many of them ill at the same time?" Nine asked him.

"One of the Major Arcana showed up – the Wheel of Fortune. Our Page decided he should use it, and of course if he or anyone above uses it the effects can hit any number of cards in the suit."

"And you got one of the not so nice results," Eight said, shaking her head. "I think that's why our Page always picks a card as a sacrificial lamb, so to speak."

"Well you Staves are always in demand at the other castles," the Three of Pentacles shrugged. "He'd naturally want to minimize the effects if they're not good."

"Bet he regrets that when they are good though," Riku remarked.

"Should hear our Page when he picks on one card and that happens," he replied. "You can hear him even deep in the mines."

"What's down there?"

"Various metal ores, sometimes gems. Like the wood we've been chopping down, we take it into the castle and work with it to make all kinds of things. Your Queen often sends someone down here with an order for some ornate bit of furniture or something, or to collect it."

"Reminds me... wonder how Four's getting on with the Queen today."

"Your Four?" he asked, then when Riku nodded, "Good luck to him. I was talking to him just yesterday, he was saying he was happy to have managed a whole week without her picking on him. You might want to be ready for him by the way Ace," he went on. "He won't be in the best mood after she finally lets him rejoin the rest of your cards."

"Why me?"

"Might have something to do with that relationship you've got with him," Nine pointed out. "The only time I've ever seen him as happy as he's been with you was when our King was just the Ace of Staves."

Riku said nothing, wondering what they thought he might have to do to bring Four's mood back up.

"Alright, that's long enough," the gruff Five of Pentacles told them as he joined them. "Time to get back to work people. We're behind enough as it is without part of our workforce, we can at least see to it we achieve something today, so get your backs into it!"


	20. Querying Queen

When the light grew too dim in the woodlands to work safely, it was decided to be time they returned back to their own castle. While brighter once outside shadow of the canopy above, it was definitely getting late in the day.

Not much was said between them on the way back, most of the time they were concentrating on not falling asleep while riding – a lot of hard work will to that to you easily.

As they reached their own castle they could make out Ten stood leaning on the walls beside Knight, who called down into the courtyard for the gates to be opened. Two, Three and Four awaited them on the other side to take the horses from them so they could head for dinner. Riku noticed Four's usually sunny expression was definitely a little forced.

"Bad day?" he murmured, dismounting. "I'll take him myself," Riku added quickly. "You take one of the others."

"You ought to get something to eat," Four replied. "Never mind me."

"Nonsense, I can wait. I dropped in on the Swords up at the Pentacles castle and caught a quick bite to eat before we left anyway. All I want now is a snack really, and I can do without that."

Four gave him a sidelong glance, then said, "Is that an offer?"

"Depends on how your day's been," Riku told him. "You haven't told me yet."

"I had to see the Queen, isn't that bad enough?" he grumbled. "She's got one more reason not to like me now, and I think I might be responsible for giving it to her."

"Why, what happened?"

Four shook his head though and murmured, "Wait until the others have gone," pointing at the other cards still stabling the remaining horses.

"We'll give them a hand with it then," Riku suggested.

There was actually little left to be done, so they made some show of not yet finishing taking care of their two until they were the only cards left in the stables.

"Vitesse knows I had a relationship with Deti," Four told him. "To be honest I think it's the only reason she hasn't tried to get rid of him – she knows I'd take it personally, rules or no rules."

"I don't think anyone would object much if you did do something," Riku laughed.

"I don't doubt," he replied. "Anyway, Vitesse decided to interrogate me about you. Just what had been done in the game mind, and aside from conveniently forgetting anything that might get you into trouble again, she wasn't happy there was nothing interesting."

"How unfortunate."

"It gets unfortunate in a moment, Riku. You know Deti and I talked about you?" Riku nodded, suspecting he knew what came next. "She tried to get him to do the same, but Deti refused outright. Since she knows he and I talk..."

"She got it from you instead."

"No, she didn't," he corrected. "I also refused to tell her a word. She knows Deti and I know something about you outside, and possibly about your friends here too, but he and I aren't telling. She ended up calling Knight in, who reluctantly agreed that because I'd disobeyed one of her oh-so-important royal commands, it was enough to get me disqualified."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Riku teased.

"Be nice," he admonished Riku gently. "Don't forget though – Justice is around too."

"Oh – you're out for two games then, aren't you?"

"Not that I wouldn't love to stay here and enjoy your company, but I know you're trying to get out too. I'd rather have the chance to leave with you if I can."

"You know the chances of that aren't high," Riku pointed out. "But look on the bright side – even if we do get out at different times, maybe we'll find each other again."

"If only we did," Four sighed. "Next time you're up with Deti, tell him I said it was alright for him to tell you about me. Fair's fair – I know about you, you ought to have the same. You realize you've missed dinner, by the way."

"Oh, have I?" Riku said offhandedly. "Oh well. I guess that means an early night for us then, doesn't it?"

Four stared for a few moments, then just grinned, "Your bed or mine?"

"I'm sure it's your turn."

* * *

><p>Riku woke first the morning after, given the lack of sound and movement in the room he judged before the morning bell had sounded – privately reminding him that someday he was going to looking for that bell, he was sure there was no bell in the castle.<p>

Four was still peacefully sleeping though, curled up around him as if to use him as a pillow. Not that he minded after the night before. Four's mood wasn't the only thing that had quickly risen he recalled with a faint smile.

It was slightly odd to see their sleeping quarters from Four's bed he noticed, after having gotten used to seeing it from his own. Instead of just having Three to his right and Two opposite him, now it was Two on the right, Three opposite, and the empty bed belonging to Six on his left. There was still no sign of her or another replacement.

"Comfortable there?" Riku murmured as Four stirred.

"Certainly not complaining," he replied quietly, not opening his eyes.

"Didn't think you would somehow."

"Been a long while since I last got to do this, you know."

"Thought it might be. Go ahead, enjoy it. We've got time before we have to get up."

"Wake me when the bell rings then," Four yawned back, settling down again. "If it doesn't wake me anyway."

Riku smiled to himself, made sure Four would be comfortable, then followed suit. A little more sleep wouldn't hurt either of them.

It didn't seem like long after though that the bell's deep tones were sounding their wake up call. Either it hadn't been as early as he thought, or he'd dropped off to sleep again.

"I wonder if we could persuade Page to give us a day off," Riku asked Four, nudging him.

"You wish," Four replied, then added, "So do I , actually."

"We can hope. Going to get up, or would you like to keep me a bit longer?"

"Can't you two keep it to yourselves?" Ten called to them.

"Strange, you didn't seem to have a problem with it when it was Deti and me," Four answered back with a hint of barb. Ten muttered something to himself, but otherwise said no more. "Anyone else got a problem with it?" Four added, looking around at the remaining cards.

"Someone's testy this morning," Five noted. "Didn't Ace get that out of you last night?"

Four's face flushed red at that, while Riku just laughed.

"Come on," he told Four. "We can play again another time, now we ought to get up."

"Anyone want to bet it wasn't just warming the bed this time?" Eight chuckled merrily.

* * *

><p>Aside from a few further comments from the others, and a few strange looks from Two who didn't appeared to be used to seeing Riku and Four together, the matter was carefully left alone once at breakfast, as it always had been.<p>

Out of habit, Riku glanced at the two Swords as he collected his breakfast, then did a double take and looked again. Four and Five – Four he had seen on his first day here, but with a different Five of Swords. Sora didn't seem to be as adept in the kitchen as Kairi had been, causing the Four of Swords to keep a close watch on him. Riku was thankful for that, since it seemed to keep Sora distracted enough not to notice them come in.

"Anyone happen to hear any news about the other suits?" Ten asked.

"As if," Five snorted. "We were all packed off to the Pentacles, except for the lucky four of you that stayed here."

"They did need the help," Riku pointed out, surreptitiously watching Sora, who almost dropped the egg he'd been trying to crack. "With half their cards ill, and their Page too no less..."

"You can't say you enjoyed the work though, can you? You were complaining just as much as we were."

"Everyone's entitled to complain about their job," Riku replied, unconcerned. Sora had definitely noticed now. "It's in the job description for having a job."

"Someone should have told me that earlier," Nine said.

"Oh, no you don't," Eight told him. "That was why we stopped you complaining after your second week, you did nothing _but_ complain!"

"No one's perfect," Nine shrugged. "Not my fault I wasn't used to it."

"Moving on," Ten cut over them. "Page will have to confirm it, but the King suggested he planned to call one of the Pentacles over to our castle, though he didn't say what for."

"That's new," Four remarked. "I thought we were meant to take their orders to the Pentacles, not call for a Pentacle to be brought here."

"Times change," Seven pointed out. "Look at what Ace did."

"You mean last night, or last week?" Riku answered with a grin. Four's face went almost as red as the strawberries he was eating this time.

* * *

><p>Page was not the only one awaiting them when they gathered in the hall, and this time it wasn't just the Knight that was also with him. The Queen was also present, leaning on an ornate staff of her own. She watched them all file in, then on noticing Riku she fixed him with a cold smile that sent chills down his back. He tried to ignore it as best he could.<p>

Page did not look happy at her presence, but showed few signs of it as he gave his morning briefing.

"There be no Major Arcana cards abroad today that we know of," he began. "However should any hear of one, do not delay in reporting it to us. On to business then – the Queen has expressed a wish to visit the Castle of Cups. Thus the Nine and Ten of Staves will accompany her, one to drive the royal carriage, the other as an outrider to watch for and handle trouble as it arises. Nine will also serve as the messenger to the Cups today, as Seven and Eight will also to the Pentacles and the Swords. Seven, the King requests that you ask the Pentacles to sent us one of their cards when thou dost ask for their requests for the day. As usual, all remaining cards take to guarding the walls – after hearing from Knight shortly."

Page watched to ensure the cards that already had the duty for the day were moving before he left. The Knight took his place, but waited until Vitesse had also left the hall before he addressed them.

"Ten expressed some concerns to me yesterday," he told them. "I won't name any names, but as the Knight of Staves I have to look into them. While you're on the walls today, you'll be patrolling separately from each other so I have a chance to speak with each of you in turn."

"What about any of us who get called away to work before you talk to us?" Four asked him.

"Then I'll arrange another time if I have to, but it shouldn't take that long. I've spoken with Page anyway, he's agreed to send you off to work based on who I haven't yet spoken to if I need to. Ace, obviously you'll be the first I'll talk to, so meet me outside the north tower when you've picked up your crossbow."


	21. Death's Patrol

Riku was curious and, after his last reason to see Knight, somewhat apprehensive about the concerns he was looking into. Being the first one Knight was going to talk to didn't make that any easier.

Knight was waiting for him when he exited the tower, leaning on the wall to survey the landscape. Some of the more distant parts of their world still had a light snowfall, but much of what had fallen had melted away by now.

"Are you coming?" Riku asked him, pausing before he started his round of the walls.

"I didn't notice you join me," he replied, then fell into step beside him. "You probably won't like to hear this, I should warn you."

"It won't be the first time," Riku replied. "I can think of two things right away this could be about then."

"Relax," Knight said gently. "Ten might not like your relationship with Four, but he did ask me to leave it be. I'm inclined to do just that, actually. I assume by now you know the King was Four's previous lover when he was a card."

"I heard it from Deti himself actually, why?"  
>"When they first started bringing it out into the open there was a lot of opposition to it. Deti came to me to appeal for my aid in changing that. Few at the time liked what I did, but you can thank the King for having a far less hard of a time than he had. If anyone gives you grief for it, you tell me."<p>

"Thanks Knight. So what is this about then?"

"Your friends, Ace. The Five and Six of Swords. Ten's concerned you might try to do something..." he hesitated.

"Stupid?"

"I didn't want to put it that way, but close enough I suppose."

"Stop worrying then," Riku told him. "When dinner happened at The Tower last, Three, Four, Seven and Nine were all around when I spotted one of them. They made it fairly clear that if anything, I should be more concerned with not getting in trouble and getting out of the game again, because if I get out it gives them more incentive to do the same."

"What about if you meet them here, Ace?"

"I know the rules," he shrugged. "The outside world stays outside. They'll just be treated like any other card. Except Four, of course. I don't like it, and I don't doubt they'll want to know why I did it once we're all out, but that can wait until then."

"If you can keep it on that footing you'll be just fine," Knight said approvingly. "I should warn you though. The Queen has taken to questioning others about you, and possibly them. You don't exactly have a warm spot in her heart, so I'd expect her to try and come up with some kind of trouble. As the Knight, I'm not meant to say anything like this – I'm meant to stay neutral – but I feel it's only fair to make sure you know she really holds a grudge against you, Ace. Not only did your outburst give the King a bit of spine to stand up to her, but she also resents that you've put us on equal footing with the other ranks in the game."

"Too bad for her. I bet if she were still a card, she'd see things differently." Now Riku hesitated before asking, "Can I tell you something I probably shouldn't either?"

"Off the record, so to speak?" Knight suggested. "Go ahead."

"At The Tower, the four Kings had Four bring me to where they were talking just before the game started. The King of Swords made a few suggestions to Deti that... well, suggested that if Deti wanted, he could arrange for something to happen to Vitesse."

They walked in silence for a time, skirting the next tower before Knight finally replied, "If you had actually told me this, there'd be trouble all round. The implications alone would be enough to put us on bad terms with the Swords if they ever found out. If I had been told... I'd be obliged to take steps to protect Queen Vitesse."

"But since I obviously didn't tell you..." Riku left it hanging.

"That is, of course, assuming Deti takes up the offer laid down by the King of Swords. And I'm not sure he would do that. At least... not the King I knew before you gave him his spine back. You've given me something to think about at least. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep all this to yourself though."

"Somehow I thought you'd ask me that. But then, how can I keep something quiet that I never heard anything about?"

"Very easily," Knight laughed, clapping a gauntleted hand on his shoulder before he moved on to Two, who was a ways ahead of him.

"Why did you have to get involved, Sora?" Riku muttered once Knight was out of earshot. "Did you just get caught by the cards like I did, or did something unconsciously make you do it just to annoy me?"

"Strange question, for one who knows the answer is the same reason he is here"

"I guess this isn't an official visit," Riku asked, having heard the voice before.

Death nodded, his horse plodding along at the same pace as Riku but apparently on insubstantial air. "Sometimes you cards intrigue me. Especially when those who know each other end up together."

"They made the same mistake I did, didn't they?"

"Yes," Death nodded again. "Though you should have realized that already. I had an interesting conversation with them on the way in. Your friend Sora seemed particularly vehement that I let him out again despite explaining that there was no way for me to do so."

"That sounds like Sora alright. Stubborn to a fault. How about Kairi?"

"She was understandably not happy about what had happened, but a few questions aside she appears to have accepted the situation. She has a good grasp of what's going on after her first day, something she tries to pass on to him so he doesn't so easily fall foul of the rules."

"I don't know if you'll answer this," Riku admitted. "But on the day after they got here, I noticed Judgement seemed particularly interested in the Swords Castle. Was that because of them?"

"You assume correctly. He has already managed to get himself disqualified from next week's game. What for, I leave you to discover on your own. It is not for me to tell you everything."

"I imagine you can't tell me anything about the Six of Staves then."

"_Au contraire_," Death disagreed. "She is presently hiding out on the outskirts of the Pentacle Woodlands, where it adjoins the wild lands beyond, having already braved the least dangerous parts of those lands and found them to be far too dangerous to risk."  
>"Couldn't she use one of causeways The Chariot uses?"<p>

"Indeed, that is her question also. Perhaps she will hope to see The Chariot doing his duty and sneak out the same way she was brought in, or perhaps she will attempt to coerce him into returning her. Whatever she chooses will prove to be entertaining, if not interesting."

"If someone did manage to stay safe on those causeways, where would it lead? Would it take them back out?"

"Never. The Chariot and The Magician are the only two cards who have the power to cross worlds. In the highly unlikely event that one were to reach the boundary line at the true edge of this world, crossing it would only lead you to the far end of the opposite causeway. Keep going and you would end up on the opposite side of this safe area to where you departed."

"Not that it hasn't been tried a few times, I'll bet."

To his surprise, Death actually laughed. "Oh, more times than I can count. There was once a truly ingenious solution launched in a rare show of unity between the suits whereby the Staves constructed a ship and tried to sail away. They were slightly safer on the ocean behind this castle, as the oceans are somewhat less dangerous once in the wilder lands. When they saw a great forest appear they had thought their goal achieved – only to explore it and find the Castle of Pentacles again, to their chagrin. Aside from that time however, never has that boundary been crossed. I do enjoy watching cards make the attempt all the same though."

Death continued alongside Riku for a time, once again silent. As Death's horse rode around the outside of the next tower, Riku found an idle curiosity, so when he came back alongside, Riku asked, "Do you change? I mean like the Royal Arcana seems to change when one of them dies, but what about the Major Arcana?"

"No, Ace of Staves," Death sighed. "We have never changed from the moment we were turned into the sentient cards we are today. Many centuries have passed since that day where that original magic was wrought by he who is now The Magician."

"He's... still alive? Wouldn't he-"

"Grow old? Why would he? He is a card now, and the cards do not die, only become damaged. Oh, within this worlds you cards can die of course, but that merely causes our innate magic to call in a replacement – the card is preserved, it is who occupies that rank that changes. The Magician appears no different today than he did on the first day."

"How did it happen?"

Death looked at him for a long time thoughtfully, clearly considering whether to answer or not. Eventually he said, "Perhaps another time I or some other among us will tell that tale. But as it is, I have been here too long. So I leave you now with this parting warning: He knows you are still at the castle, and he may yet get a chance to find you. I have little doubt you know to whom I refer. Adieu... Riku."

Riku watched Death ride away, not troubled by Death's use of his real name. After a week of being just 'Ace' or 'Ace of Staves' it had grown a little odd to hear it, but it hadn't bothered him.

He definitely knew who Death was referring to though. He'd seen him that morning over breakfast. The way Death made it sound, it was possible he could have his first meeting with Sora in this world, right at his own castle. Unless Page sent him off to one of the other castles when the messengers returned, that was.


	22. The Return of Six

When Seven, Eight and Nine returned, Seven accompanied by a Pentacle card Riku didn't know, they immediately went into the hall to see Page, while the rest of them continued their circuit of the walls. During the wait, Riku idly wondered if Page could be persuaded to drop the tradition, since it seemed by now unnecessary. They had warning if Death attacked, and most of the Major Arcana were easily identifiable. There didn't seem to be much point to their patrols, and if Page agreed it would give him two more cards to put to work.

After what seemed like ages, the three cards re-emerged again, without the Pentacle. Seven and Eight immediately returned to the mounts they'd patiently left outside, while Nine headed into a tower and up to join the patrolling cards.

As he passed each one, he told them something quickly in passing and carried on. Each one he talked to seemed to head for the nearest tower to leave until it was only Riku and Two left.

"You two are staying here," Nine told them, then he too headed back down before they could say anything.

"Nice of him to give us a choice," Two muttered.

"Blame Page," Riku told him. "We'd better get back on patrol."

"What for? There's nothing there."

"Better that than getting hauled up in front of Knight for not doing it. Besides, we'll be able to see who's going to which castle when we pass the next tower."

"I still don't see the point," Two complained.

"That's the nice thing about this. We don't have to. Every week is just waiting for the game to roll around at the end, without getting into any trouble."

Two didn't seem to like the answer, not only keeping to himself but going on ahead again. Clearly Two wasn't adjusting to this world as easily as he had done.

Riku looked out for the other cards anyway though, noting that Nine was returning alone to the Cups, while Seven was leading Three and Five to the Pentacles, and Eight took Four with him to the Swords.

Riku almost envied Four, wondering when he'd finally get the chance to go to the Swords. It was the only one he had yet to go to. All he knew was that they were both farmers and cooks – little more. Perhaps if Death was right and Sora did show up, he'd ask about it. If Sora cooperated.

* * *

><p>Being on the walls of the highest of the four castles meant that Riku and Two were in a perfect position to tell what the time was by the sun's angle. As it rose to the east between their castle and the castle belonging to the Cups further north and set in the west between the southern Swords and northern Pentacle castles, it was fairly easy to tell anyway – the central position of The Tower only made it easier to tell the time based on its shadow.<p>

Riku noted that as it grew closer to midday, Two kept a closer eye on what the time was until at what he must have judged to be exactly midday, he immediately headed for the nearest tower. Riku was faintly puzzled, but only barely interested.

Two reappeared in the courtyard, quickly making his way over to the dining hall. His crossbow was leaned against the wall, then he headed in. Obviously he couldn't wait for his lunch. Riku chuckled to himself, knowing from his first day on patrol that the Swords would bring lunch up if they were patient-

Riku almost stopped there, realizing what he'd recalled. That was how Sora would get his chance. Since Two had practically abandoned his post in his hurry to eat, there was nothing left for it. Someone had to man the walls.

He surreptitiously kept watch on the inside of the castle too now, looking on both sides of the walls for anything of note. Knight emerged from inside the castle proper, noticed Two's crossbow, then glanced up at the walls before he headed for the dining hall, almost colliding with, yes, Sora as he turned the corner from the kitchen entrance, heading for the tower Riku would soon be reaching.

Sure enough, Sora emerged ahead of him with a snack of sandwiches in the typical clear bags the Swords always used. He looked odd, wearing the white apron with five swords on over a light blue pair of pants and shirt, wearing boots that clearly showed the signs of having been somewhere muddy, but it was definitely him.

"Lunch is up," Sora told him, handing over the bag. "Your friend just got nicked by the guy in the armour," he added.

"I told Two he should have stayed on patrol," Riku said. "It's his own fault he's in trouble for it. Though if Knight hadn't come out and noticed his crossbow, he'd probably have been fine. I guess he is new though, so it can't be helped too much. Thanks for this..." Riku paused, made some show of glancing at Sora's apron then finished, "Five of Swords. Right. Aren't you one of those new cards the Swords got at the end of last week?"

Sora looked momentarily nonplussed, staring at him for a moment. "C'mon Riku, it's me. You don't have to pretend you don't know."

"Don't know what?" Riku replied after starting on his lunch.

"Like you don't know me. I got pulled into all this from a bunch of cards, you must have too."

Riku hesitated, then answered, "Sure I did, everyone here did at one time or another. It's just the way things are when the deck needs replacement cards. Don't you have something you ought to be doing? You'll get yourself into trouble if you're not careful."

"I'm already disqualified, whatever that means," Sora said dismissively. "I doubt they can do anything else to me just for talking to you."

"Don't tell me they didn't tell you?" Riku asked, then without waiting for an answer went on, "If you're already disqualified they can give you something for the week after. Honestly, your Page at least should be telling you these things."

Sora snorted derisively. "As if we get told anything over there. Kairi and I have had to pick up everything from the others there. Our Page doesn't even show himself, we have to pick someone to go to him to find out what we're doing."

"Can't help you there, Five," Riku shrugged.

"Don't call me that!" Sora burst out. "You know who I really am!"

"Do I? All I see is the Five of Swords, staying up on the walls longer than he should be. I don't know if our Knight can hand you a punishment while you're here or if you have to wait until you get back, but either way you shouldn't chance it."

"Riku-" Sora started, but was interrupted by a cough behind him. They both turned to see Knight stood there.

"You should have been told by now," Knight told Sora. "You don't use any name but your rank. Your Knight will be hearing from me about this. Now get back to work." Then to Riku, "Continue your patrol, Ace."

"That isn't his name!" Sora insisted. Knight leaned down and said something quietly to Sora, then guided him with a hand on his back to the tower behind Riku. He suspected Sora had just gained yet another week as a card before he'd get to play the game again. As long as he managed to stay out of trouble, it was one more chance he'd have to get out before Sora did.

* * *

><p>When his patrol ended in the evening, Riku dropped off his crossbow at the armoury then returned the empty bag to the kitchen through the kitchen door, earning him a brief thanks from the Four of Swords, and an irritated looking glare from Sora. Riku pretended not to notice Sora in the slightest.<p>

The sounds of someone knocking at the other side of the gate came to him. Riku hesitated, not knowing exactly what to do in these situations, then recalled that every time before he'd seen someone enter a small door beside the gate just before it opened, so he headed in there himself.

Up a short flight of stone steps, there was a complex series of pulleys and gears all attached to a large wheel in front of him, round holes set into it at regular intervals. As a second knock sounded he figured it out, stuck his staff into one of the holes and pulled hard toward him. The sound of the gates opening came to him.

Since the wheel didn't seem to move by itself, he glanced back out into the courtyard to make sure there was no one else coming through, then returned to push the wheel back again, closing the gates. Simple and effective, he noted, though he wondered how it was possible for only one gate to be opened, as had happened when Page had let him in on his first day.

The Four of Swords was waiting for him this time when he exited.

"Would you mind awfully just re-opening the gates for us?" she asked him. He wasn't given a chance to reply as she hurried back to the cart parked beside the gates. Sora wasn't in sight, but was probably in the covered back.

One more time he opened the gates, planning to listen for the sounds of the horses taking the cart out before closing them again. Instead of hoof beats and creaking wheels, a sharp scream pierced the air.

Riku wasn't the only one running to see what had happened. The Four of Swords was stood up on the card with a finger pointed just outside the gates. Sora had peeked his head into view, then moved to hop down. His fellow card managed to regain herself enough to stop him though, muttering something about it not being their concern.

Two, Four and Five joined Riku at the gates. Riku paused only briefly at the sight of a tall woman, clearly in bad condition, collapsed on the ground just outside the gates.

"Get back," he told the other cards. "Give us some room. Four, give me a hand here, lets find out who she is."

"I know who she is," Two said in a quiet voice. "She's the one who got brought in with me."

"These wounds are pretty bad," Four remarked, looking her over with Riku. There were rips and tears in most of her clothing, a lot of bloodstains and many infirmities over what could be seen of her body. One leg was twisted at a bad looking angle, the other had a long, deep gash in it that Riku had seen once before.

"The marks of the wilderness," Riku said. "We need to get her to the Cups now if she's going to have any chance of surviving – if she is alive."

"She is," Four confirmed. "But only just."

Riku glanced up at the watching cards. All of the Staves were now present.

"Don't just stand there!" Riku shouted at them. "Get a cart or something ready to take her there! Someone else had better go on ahead and warn them too."

"Let's get her out of the way of the gates," Four added. "That way the Swords can get back home too."


	23. Staves to Swords

Somewhat unexpectedly, Knight himself was on the scene just moments after the Swords had been able to depart. He took in the severity of the injuries, then simply said, "Ace, Four – carry her and follow me."

"But the Cups-" Four protested.

"In a moment," he cut him off, leading them back into the castle. The other Staves went on ahead to open the various doors for them along the way, getting them through the main hall and, though awkwardly, into and up one of the towers to the third floor, one above the floor their Royal Arcana lived on.

There were four doors on this floor that were completely blank, plain and unmarked except for a lock on each of them. Knight paid them no attention until he reached the last one, producing an ornate silver key from somewhere inside his armour.

As he unlocked it a brief flash of blue light escaped through the frame of the door, fading rapidly. Only once it had completely faded did he open the door, which he beckoned for them to go through before him.

The white, carefully squared off stones of their own castle made up half of a short corridor, gradually giving way to the more severe yet less uniformly shaped grey rocks that he'd seen during his time at the castle of Cups, terminating in a door similar to the one they'd entered. Knight had closed it behind them, carefully squeezing past them in the narrow corridor to unlock the door ahead similarly.

"Did we just... take a short cut?" Riku asked once they passed through that door, recognising a part of the castle he'd been in while assigned to the Cups.

"We Knights can create portals to other castles," Knight explained. "That was one of them." then he raised his voice and called out, "Medical attention needed here! Knight of Staves with a patient in a critical state!"

"Will they hear?" Four wondered aloud.

"The Cups are used to this happening," Knight answered. "They tend to sleep light once they get used to it. Ah, good to see you again Page," he greeted the matronly Page of Cups, a familiar face to Riku. She looked slightly out of breath as she hurried toward them, quickly beckoning for other Cup cards at the other end of this corridor to join them.

"Dear gods Knight," she breathed on seeing the comatose Six. "What on earth happened to her?"

"Ask them," he replied. "They found her."

"Or you could just look at your own Two of Cups," Riku added. "I wouldn't be surprised to find her wounds are similar to his."

"Fetch a stretcher at once!" she commanded quickly, sending two cards scurrying. "You two, prepare a room immediately." Another two left. "Get a trolly with all we'll require to treat her – and stop by our Queen, she remembers more than the rest of us about Two's injuries, she'll be able to work with us." All but the last four Cup cards had been dispatched now. "The rest of you, to bed again. You'll be sent for as necessary."

"Efficient as always," Knight murmured. "Sometimes I wonder how you manage it all."

"Planning is the soul of efficiency," the Page replied sententiously, continuing to examine Six with some care. "There's some symptoms here I can't diagnose just yet," she said, frowning. "Either the wilderness outside has changed, or she experienced more than Two did. How long was she missing for?"

"Since the night she got brought to us," Riku supplied. "I heard them come in with our Page, she had a bit of a disagreement with him then left."

"Something isn't right then," she muttered. "Why would less time there leave more marks? Ease her onto the stretcher, boys," she told them as it arrived. Once she was transferred over, the cards bustled off again.

"Maybe she did more in the wilderness than your Two did?" Four suggested.

"Perhaps. Will any of you be staying to keep watch over her?"

"You know what our Page is like," Knight replied. "I'll appraise him of what's happened and make sure our daily messengers here know to bring back any updates on her."

"I'll ensure your messengers don't neglect that. You'd better take them back now – they'll need their sleep."

"Something you know that we don't?" Knight asked slyly, unlocking the portal back again.

"Patients talk," the Page of Cups shrugged. "Just like everyone else, gossip travels fast. And by the way..." she put a hand before Riku to get his attention. "If you go to the Castle of Swords tomorrow, be very careful what you say and do. Our Knight has talked with theirs, but you'll be doing yourself a favour watching your own back."

Before any of them could ask, Knight had ushered them into the return portal. Four shared a concerned look with him, but said nothing. Riku was left with two curiosities – that warning, and the fourth portal door.

Surely only three doors would be needed to reach any of the castles from each of them. What was the fourth one for? And what if it were not the Knight unlocking them, Riku wondered with a glance to the hand that had so many times held his Keyblade.

* * *

><p>Morning dawned without further incident, the bell that Riku was certain now was only a phantom ensuring they rose on time, regular as either clockwork or Page, except you could probably set your clockwork by Page and have it become even more regular.<p>

Habit and curiosity told Riku to see who their Swords were, experiencing an odd mix of relief and slight sadness when he realized that neither Sora or Kairi were there. This time it was the Seven and Eight of Swords.

There was little conversation that morning though, most of it overshadowed by the state in which Six had returned to them. No one came out and said anything about it, but it was clear enough that was the reason.

When they assembled to hear their tasks for the day, the Queen was once again with the Page, who once more did not appreciate that additional company. Riku didn't blame him, and he'd yet to put up with the Queen for even a single day.

"The World be present again today, having cut us off from both the Pentacles and the Cups. As her Majesty had planned to visit the Pentacles as she did the Cups yesterday, today her plans have been changed to see the Swords instead. The Ace of Staves will guard the royal carriage today, while the Seven of Staves has been chosen to drive. The Two of Staves will be seeing the King today, the Three and Four of Staves on the walls, and the rest of you are to make your way on foot to the castle of Swords to receive your work from Ace when you arrive." Page paused, then with a weary sigh asked, "What is it, Ace?"

"Am I missing something here? Why do they get their work from me?"

"Because thou art also our messenger there, even though the presence of The World does not require it. At the Castle of Swords, all Staves heed the words of and answer to thee while there."

"You've never mentioned that before."

"All those who I have assigned the duty since thou didst join us have already done it before and thus know this already. Now to work, all of you," he said firmly, ending the discussion.

* * *

><p>Riku was no more at home on horseback than Four claimed to be, but at least he wasn't having to suffer the Queen as much as Seven had to. Periodically he would beckon for him to join them again, something he did once more. Riku nudged his horse back alongside the carriage.<p>

"I'm sure I saw something over that hill just ahead, Ace," the Queen told him condescendingly. "Do be a good card and find out what it was, won't you?"

"It's probably nothing, your Majesty," he replied through clenched teeth. "Like every other thing you've seen along the way so far."

"That doesn't mean that this time it won't be something, does it? And you wouldn't want to be responsible for anything happening to me now, would you?"

"As you wish, your Majesty," he said, sending his horse into a faster gait to reach the hill she'd pointed to before she annoyed him any further. "Wouldn't want to be responsible," he muttered irritably. "Damn tempted to be responsible for something happening to you. Certainly deserve it for all these stupid wild good chases..." he broke off, muttering a few choice oaths. A gathering of Frostlings, the little white icicle-bearded creatures that had made up most of Death's attack, were waiting for him at the bottom of the hill. These were different though, bearing brightly burnished armour and swords in place of the clubs and shoddy axes they'd wielded before.

Riku muttered a few more oaths, glanced back toward the carriage, then thundered down the hill toward the startled Frostlings. As soon as he judged he was no longer in sight of the carriage the staff was stowed away on the strap he'd found before, holding it out the way and freeing up his hand to summon his Keyblade for the first time in this world.

The Frostlings hadn't been expecting him, nor had they noticed his presence until he'd started toward them, and they really hadn't been expecting Way to the Dawn to appear out of nowhere. Riku leaned down in the saddle to catch those on his right, knocking one to the ground, disarming a second, and sending the helmet of a third flying off entirely.

As he reined in to head back, they managed to gain some semblance of order and charged for him. While hardly an adept horseback fighter, Riku was able to use his greater speed to his advantage with hit and run tactics, circling around them while he delivered more blows. Two more went down, one clearly dead because his head came to a stop quite a ways from his body, the other knocked down then trampled by his horse.

One of them managed to get behind him during this, scrambling up his leg to give a kind of gargling war-cry at him that broke off when Riku neatly sliced off the straps holding its chestplate in place then ran it through, kicking it off the blade afterwards. The last few of them broke and fled, leaving their dead behind.

Just ahead he saw the carriage start to draw into view, so quickly dismissed his Keyblade and retrieved the staff as he joined them, noting that like the bodies of the attackers Death had driven to war against them, the remains had already vanished.

"Any more of them and I let them get to you, your Majesty," he muttered as he drew back in alongside the carriage.

"Was there anything there?" the Queen asked pleasantly.

"A few Frostlings," Riku shrugged. "They weren't even aware we were here. Hardly worth mention."

"Your staff seems remarkably clean for someone who just tussled with some Frostlings," she pointed out.

"So I fight cleanly. What of it?"

Queen Vitesse retreated back into the carriage, wordlessly allowing him to range further away from her again. He privately hoped she'd leave him be until they reached the Swords' Castle.


	24. Construction Crew

The Castle of Swords, similar to the Pentacle counterpart, was not a castle in the normal sense of the word. The outer walls were in fact made up of various farmhouse buildings and storage areas built in a square around the courtyard, with the actual 'castle' being simply a taller part of the part stone, part timber structures.

Along the east wall Riku spotted a small crane and a stack of stones. Coupled with the crude scaffold arranged around that area and a part of one wall that had been removed, it seemed safe to say they were in the process of rebuilding that area in stone.

To the south of their castle were four large fields, one apparently empty while the others grew various plants. Having had little experience with farms before, there was no way Riku was going to tell what they each were at a glance.

The north side was given over to produce that clearly did not have to be re-sown regularly. Orchards of trees that, he noted, in the outside worlds would probably not coexist so closely together, provided a variety of fruits, while beyond even them were fenced off yards that held various farm animals.

Though it was early yet, the place was already bustling with activity. There were Swords in each of the three fields apparently examining the crops, others harvesting fruits from the orchards, and yet more busily tending to the animals. Riku concealed an amused smile when he spotted Sora among those cards, mucking out one of the pig pens.

Riku rode on ahead to meet the Sword awaiting them at the heavy metal latticework gates that were the only entry into the compound beyond, noting that if the slightly mud-spotted apron he wore was any indication, this was the Ten of Swords. Sora had said their Page didn't put in much of an appearance, he recalled.

"About time you showed up," Ten said when Riku reigned in nearby. "Who's in the carriage?"

"Our Queen," Riku replied. "And I don't envy whoever has to tolerate her company. She's taken it into her head to visit. Our Seven is taking care of her, technically I'm your messenger today, but since The World is about..."

"No sense in a message where none is needed," Ten nodded. "Tie your horse up on that peg just beside the gates then give me a hand opening them. I know what your Queen is like, we won't want to keep her waiting."

"You won't get any argument from me there," Riku laughed, dismounting.

Vitesse's carriage was let into the compound, closely followed by Riku's own horse, who was led into their own stables. Vitesse wrinkled her nose when she stepped out of the carriage, looking around distastefully, then Seven nodded once to the Ten of Swords and led her inside.

"Dependable as always, he is," Ten sighed. "You're lucky to have someone like him, we could do with him here full time. Alright, let's get down to business. How many cards has that pompous ass left for you to drag over here?"

"Oh, all of them," Riku said offhandedly. "Except for the two manning the walls back there, and Seven obviously. Oh, and Two, who our King commandeered. Almost forgot about him."

"Two or your King?" Ten asked slyly, then went on, "It's good you've got so many coming over today actually. Even though we've got four extra cards on hand because of The World, there's still plenty that needs doing."

"Good thing they're all on their way here then. Where do you need us most?"

"Hard to say until I hear back from the cards checking the fields, if we're harvesting any part of them we'll have to put more onto there. I assume you saw what the Pentacles have been doing for us just outside?"

"I can hardly miss it. I'll get our cards to work on that until I know better where else you need us."

Ten nodded approvingly. "Good man. I'll send someone to let you know as soon as I've got more. If you do need me, I'll be over on the far side of the castle. You can't miss it, it's our fishing operation."

"Fishing as well? I learn something new about this place every day," Riku said.

Ten laughed, leaving him to it. Riku made his way back outside, exiting through one of the buildings rather than through the closed gates, meaning to examine the Pentacles operation in more detail.

It appeared to be fairly simple however. The stone was neatly stacked, each one marked with a carved wooden sign indicating their use. The two piles on either end which held easily massive, squared off stones were labelled 'foundation' and '2-floor' respectively, leaving no doubt as to their use. Each of the remaining ones was marked for the walls, except for one pile that was marked 'Doors'.

Riku glanced at a part of the buildings that had already been rebuilt in stone, then understood – those were the stones that went above the doors.

The crane itself was just as easy to understand. A cradle of ropes on one side to haul the stones up, with a system of pulleys that allowed their reach to be adjusted, then on the other end a longer rope with four knots in, presumably for cards to heave on it to raise the stones up.

While he waited for the others to arrive, he also climbed up the scaffold to get a better view, finding it was more there to get cards up to aid in placing the higher up stones. The only other thing to be concerned about was the dismantling of the next wooden section, but he decided that was better left until they completed this section. That was what the Pentacles appeared to have been doing, and it made sense.

From his vantage atop the buildings, he could also see the other areas better. There were only two cards he was looking out for though. Kairi was nowhere to be seen at the moment, but Sora was still at work, now feeding a coop of chickens. He didn't appear to be too happy, perhaps because of the work he was being given, or maybe for whatever further punishment he'd incurred for his actions at their castle. Riku couldn't help but find it funny though.

In the distance he spotted the other Staves ambling along, apparently in no hurry. He leaned on the scaffold until they were closer then shouted, "Get a move on down there, we've got work to do!" He spotted Ten give a resigned look after that comment.

"There goes your easy work," Five nudged Eight as they came closer.

"You're not serious, Ace," Eight called up to him. "We're at the food capital of our world, and we're not having anything to do with it?"

"For now. We'll be working on it all day, unless I hear they need a hand somewhere else. This is all simple anyway," he told them, then gave them an outline of how he wanted it done. One of them joined him on top of the walls to set the stones in their place as they came up, the other four to get the stones into the crane and hauled up.

Riku quickly discovered that the stones didn't need all four of them on, though that would probably change when it came to the largest of the stones, so he instead had them take turns, two of them loading and two lifting, then changing.

"I've got an idea, Ace," Five called up to him at one point where the four changed over. "Why don't you and Nine come down here and take a turn?"

"Because I'm the one deciding who goes where," Riku grinned back. "Besides, someone has to make sure these stones line up right. The Pentacles wouldn't like to have to re-do the work we're doing, would they?"

"Are you sure you're doing it right?"

"We'll all take a few moments break so you can come up here and see for yourself if you like. You won't be able to tell the difference between where they left off and we started."

* * *

><p>By the time lunchtime rolled around, they'd not only heard no word from the other Swords, but had managed to almost complete the building they were working on. Riku discovered that the scaffold was actually in fact two scaffolds, and had one taken into the compound so they had one on either side, then they turned their attention to the massive stone that would make up both the ceiling of this floor, and the floor of the one above.<p>

Unlike the other stones, these ones had metal hooks in them to attach the crane's ropes to instead of heaving the blocks into the cradle. Riku carefully judged which of the others was better suited to pulling this stone up, picking three others to work with him, while the others would help guide the crane and stone into a temporary position where he planned to hold it until they could get up there to set it in place properly.

He noted absently that they had an audience of several Swords watching as the massive stone rose ponderously into the air with their efforts. Even with the help of the others, it was a struggle to keep it up as they moved with the turning crane.

Nine directed them from the top of the walls, having been put there by Riku because his arm had yet to fully recover from the encounter with the tree the week before. Under his guidance the stone narrowly missed the one that would soon be it's neighbour.

"It's clear!" he called down. "Drop it slowly!" Riku didn't watch too closely, taking care not to lose his grip on the rope. "Hold it a moment!" Nine called, then "Left – your left – a touch." He paused then, "That's it. Drop it down." The stone landed with a rocky clink, while Nine tested it for his weight then started checking it's position. "Reckon you'll want to come up and inspect this yourself, Ace," he said.

Riku climbed up and did so.

"Well, I'll be," he murmured, then to the gathered cards, "Perfectly aligned, first time."

He'd half expected the Swords to give him a cheer, but rather disappointingly they just looked approving and went back to their work, all except one of them who remained behind. Riku almost froze when he noticed.

"Lunch is up," Kairi told them, showing no sign of recognising Riku. "Which of you is the Ace?"

"That's me," Riku told her, heading back down after Nine. "Did you need me?"

Kairi nodded, looking no less odd than Sora had, though considerably cleaner than him. "Ten wants you to take a break now you've done that, just finish up then give us a hand in the other areas, just getting what we've gathered to the storerooms. If you could get one of your cards to each of the three fields, one to the fishing piers, and the last two to the orchards, that'd be perfect. No hurry though," she added as an afterthought. "You probably need a break after that."

"Tell me about it," Riku muttered, absently rubbing at his aching arms.

Kairi laughed, then headed back toward the compound. "If you need anything else, just ask the kitchen. I've got to get back to the fields before I'm missed."

Riku watched her leave, thinking as he took a sandwich from the trolley of food she'd brought out to them. She hadn't shown the slightest sign. Death had been right, Kairi was being more accepting of the situation than Sora was.

But there remained the warning the Page of Cups had given him the night before – what had she meant with that?"


	25. The Attack

Riku had chosen to let the other Staves pick where they went, having no particular preference himself. He'd expected to get landed with the fishing behind the castle, but was instead left with one of the three fields.

Along the way he took a moment to find out what the fields actually grew, finding the actual crops changed from time to time depending on what they needed most, but at present one field was growing tall stalks of rice, the second maize, while the third field, and the one he was left with, was a field of wheat.

Each field had only one card harvesting the produce from it, seeming to carefully consider what was worth harvesting now and what wasn't. Despite that selectivity, there was already a somewhat untidy stack of wicker baskets waiting to be taken in to whichever storeroom they were sent to.

The card looked up when he noticed Riku at the head of the field, finishing filling the current basket before he came up to join him. Riku noticed once again that Sora had a knack for showing up at inconvenient times.

"I guess you still don't remember?" he asked resentfully.

"I haven't a clue what you're on about," Riku answered. "I'm just here to do a job. Where do these get put?"

"Through the gates, turn left and take the first door," Sora told him almost automatically. "Go right upstairs then head to the westernmost tower... not that it's much of a tower," he added. Given that the corners of their 'castle' were barely distinguishable from the rest, he understood Sora's additional remark. It was round, unlike the other towers, and appeared to be one of the first stone structures there, also a part of the real castle as well.

"Sounds simple enough," Riku murmured, passing Sora an empty basket as he took the full one off his hands. "Shouldn't take me too long to clear this backlog you've left me with."

Sora said nothing, stalking back down the field to continue his work. Riku glanced back along the way to the compound, noticing that while he couldn't hear him, Sora appeared to be talking animatedly to himself.

At least his directions had proved to be accurate. Given how easily he rattled them off, he suspected they'd been almost drilled into him. They proved to be unnecessary once heading the right way though, since the Swords seemed to have a compulsive habit of putting up signs of directions everywhere inside.

These in turn directed him to the top of the tower, such as it was, where there was a hopper simply labelled 'Wheat intake'. Simple enough.

He quickly noted after a few more trips that Sora refused to stay at the head of the field whenever Riku was there, even going so far as to work quicker just to keep him busy. Well, if it made him feel better...

It was as twilight had started to stain the sky outside that he finally grasped the meaning of the warning given to him. As he started to open the basket to drop the gathered wheat into the hopper, some instinct told him there was danger present.

He became preternaturally alert, remaining as still as he could to listen, then in one swift movement he dropped the basket, turned and called out Way to the Dawn to bar the path of the descending sword he had somehow sensed behind him.

"What?" the figure behind it exclaimed. Whoever they were, they bore no identifying marks or suit or rank. The voice was muffled through a kind of scarf that masked their face, making it difficult to identify, but Riku was certain he'd heard it before somewhere. "No matter," it muttered, then stabbed instead. In the confined space of the tower room, he had little choice but to step back to avoid the thrust, taking a strike back down onto the blade to deflect it.

This was no place to fight, of that he was certain. The wheat entirely forgotten now, it was decided that he'd have to run and find somewhere he could handle this threat more conveniently, almost smashing open the second door beside him in an attempt to leave sooner, grabbing it with his free hand to slam it back into the face of his assailant.

He was outside now, on the top of the structures that made up part of the castle proper. While part of the tower connected to the inside, this part had evidently not. It made little difference to him though, not looking back as he headed for the door inside. Sounds behind him told him his attacker was already in hot pursuit.

The next door was yanked open, then like the last one pulled back in to delay him further while Riku continued on, barely paying any attention to the well-furnished bedroom he was trespassing in, heading for the next doors, a pair of double-doors that left him with little doubt what was on the other side.

Riku headed through anyway, once again closing the doors behind him. As these were wooden and not the heavier metal ones at their own castle, he was barely surprised when a 'thunk!' sound came from the doors, showing the tip of a blade poking through. A throwing knife, maybe.

He noticed Queen Vitesse with Seven and presumably the Queen of Swords, and paused to give them a respectful nod. "Your Majesties," he said. "Excuse the intrusion, I'll be out of your way in just a few moments."

They looked more surprised by this than they had by his sudden appearance.

The doors were opened again, revealing his attacker and, yes, a short knife stuck into the door. Whoever they were, they wanted blood! His delay to explain himself had cost him though, and he was forced to engage them once more.

Several more attacks were blocked or avoided as he waited for an opportunity to strike back, finding it after his opponent had made an upward strike that had been easy to evade. Riku struck hard on the blade from below, sending it out of the attacker's hand and impaling it into the here wooden ceiling.

"Damn you," the attacker hissed, clawing at one side for another weapon.

"Sorry about your ceiling," Riku quickly told the Queen of Swords, then left them, heading through the second set of double doors, quickly navigating not to the opposite door again, but to the one he guessed would lead back into the castle. An idea was starting to form, if he could just get enough distance between him and the still unknown assailant...

The door he wanted led to a narrow spiralling staircase, quickly followed to find the local counterpart to the hall in which they met the page. There was no immediate sound of pursuit, but Riku continued on all the same, not wanting to get caught behind again.

He had to try the doors at random to find another staircase that went up, and by the time he did find it he spotted the black-clothed stranger already descending the wider steps with the sword back in hand.

There was no time to stop and wonder whether he'd been seen or not, taking these steps three at a time in his hurry. At the top he exited onto a short corridor, where to the surprise of both of them, he encountered the Nine of Staves carrying two buckets of fish.

"I'll explain later," Riku told him quickly, then with another idea, dismissed Way to the Dawn and took the two buckets from Nine's unresisting hands. "This too," he added, then sent the two buckets, fish, water and all, slipping and sliding down the stairs.

"Curse you!" a voice shouted up. Riku winked at the now stunned looking Nine, recalled Way to the Dawn again and headed on. He'd spotted what he was looking for – this floor had four, plain, unmarked doors, each one with a lock.

He stopped at the first one, pointed his Keyblade and commanded, "Unlock!"

"That won't..." Nine started, but broke off with wide eyes when the short beam of light found the lock and made it click, causing the blue light to flash out from around the frame.

"You're in charge here now," Riku told him while he waited for it to subside. "Make sure things go alright for me." Then without giving him time to answer, he headed into the newly created portal, noticing almost immediately that this wasn't the one he wanted. Here the wooden planks gave way to the more natural woods that made up the Pentacles' Castle.

There was no sense in turning back though, unless Nine told them, his attacker would have no idea which portal he'd used, and unless they tried to use the same one he just had, he was safe. All he had to do was exit at the other end before they opened the door at the Swords end.

No such luck was with him though. He didn't turn to look when he heard the door behind open, instead pointing Way to the Dawn again and commanding it to open the far door.

"I'll get you yet!" the threat echoed down the portal's corridor to him.

"That's what you think," Riku retorted, heading through the door into the thankfully deserted corridor on the Pentacle side, quickly finding the neighbouring door and repeating the process. This time he got the right one, the white stones of their castle starting where the wooden Pentacle side of the portal left off. This time he didn't wait to open the other side, he unlocked it before he'd even reached the halfway point.

Again when he was almost there, the door behind him opened and his attacker was still on his tail. He'd have to hope Knight was around at the other end, if not that he'd have to lure them out into the courtyard and hope the guards were paying attention. At least if one of them put a crossbow bolt through them, he wouldn't have to worry about it so much.

There was no such immediate luck however, the corridor was just as deserted as it had been at the Pentacle end. Riku barely paused for a moment before heading to the nearest tower, thankful they had the foresight here not to put doors in the way. The sound of metal shod feet rapidly followed him, either Knight in his full armour or the attacker, he didn't care which by now. Either way, it didn't make much difference.

Once again he exited into the hall, this time their own one. Much to his surprise, Page stood in his accustomed place at the top of the stairs, though he said nothing as he watched what unfolded before him.

Riku aimed immediately for the doors outside, chancing a glance behind him to see that the metal feet was in fact the same still masked stranger that had assaulted him, noting in passing that he had a fist full of throwing knives again. He wasted no time in getting out through the doors, hearing the metal ring of the knives on them as he slipped out just in time.

"On guard up there!" Riku yelled up to Three and Four, who looked no less stunned by his sudden appearance. "Ready those bows will you?"

"What for?" Four shouted back.

Riku didn't stop to answer, making sure he had plenty of space around him before he faced his opponent again, who on cue burst out of the doors heading after him again. Now in the heart of his own castle, he felt it was time to face off against his opponent and deal with them.

The stranger attacked with the sword again as soon as he was in range, starting a flurry of attacks with ferocious speed, forcing Riku to give up ground more than he defended himself, and then occasionally getting caught by the sword.

He paid little attention to the light wounds being inflicted, trying to hold off the blows long enough to strike back, but being left no quarter to do so.

"Will you just shoot them already?" Riku demanded loudly. "I can't keep this up forever you know!"

Now Knight put in an appearance, emerging from the main doors of the castle alongside Page. He quickly headed for them with his own sword drawn, but was slowed by the cumbersome weight full armour placed on him.

Riku finally got the chance to counterattack, starting to drive back the stranger toward Knight and even managing to disarm him again, sending the sword this time skittering across the stone paths of the courtyard. The stranger backed away, scrabbling at his side for a weapon, then there was the twang of a crossbow being fired.

What could be seen of their face seemed puzzled for a moment as they stopped moving, then slowly keeled over forward, a crossbow bolt in his back.

"Bullseye," Four remarked from the walls, lowering his crossbow.

"Good gods Ace," Knight puffed, finally arriving. "How in the world did you get here, and just what is going on? And what is that?" he added, gesturing to Way to the Dawn.

"Through the portals with this," Riku answered, holding up his Keyblade, then continued, "because I was attacked by him... or her, I didn't get the chance to tell, without warning at the Sword Castle, and this is just something that came with me. Now excuse me, I want somewhere to sit down before I fall down. It's been a hard day."


	26. Trouble Brewing

Knight had utilized the portal to the Cups castle to retrieve one of their cards, who was now busily treating Riku for the many light infirmities he'd picked up without much tolerance for his reactions, frequently holding him down with the help of an amused looking Four.

Page had come along too, and between them they had usurped the Knight's plain chambers to consult while Riku was being treated, while Knight left again to examine the body of Riku's late attacker.

"Just who was that who attacked me?" Riku asked Knight when he returned a second time.

"I'm not sure you ought to know that," Knight answered, looking troubled. "It's been a long time since anything like this happened, and then only against the Royal Arcana before."

"An assassination, you mean?" Knight just nodded. "But why would anyone want me dead?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Something like this is completely unprecedented."

"Maybe it's a reaction to something he's done then?" Four suggested.

"Yeah, but what? All I've done is given us a better chance to get out."

"Unless there be something thou art not telling us," the Page murmured. "I believe the Knight will concur, regardless of what trouble it may land thee in, we must know all thy activities since arrival here." He paused, then added, "Save only those with thy lover." Four turned slightly red.

"I don't think there is anything, Page," Riku insisted. "I mean, besides what you already know, all I've done is what I should be doing, whatever work you give us each day."

"What about the two friends you mentioned back at the Game?" Knight asked. "The two now over in the Swords suit. Could they have something against you?"  
>"Absolutely out of the question. I know them, they'd never do anything of the sort."<p>

"Unless it's a reaction to their presence," Four said quietly. "It may be wrong of me to say it, but the Queen has showed a remarkable interest in both Ace and those two cards ever since the Game. Maybe she's responsible in some way-"

"Enough," Page interrupted firmly. "Unless thou dost find solid evidence proving such a link, I will not hear a word said against our Queen whilst thou still remain among us. How long?"

"If you mean me, I'm done," the Cup answered. "I'll be heading back if your Knight would care to do the honours."

"I will also accompany you," Page asserted. "Four, Ace, remain here until further notice."

"Do you think that's wise, Page?" Knight inquired as they left.

Page's response trailed into inaudibility, "Nay, but going by what we know happened..."

"You do have a knack for getting into trouble, don't you?" Four chuckled, taking a nearby seat.

"I'd just as rather I didn't," Riku replied. "This isn't the kind of trouble I want to find me. That was some nice shooting you made though."

"I've had over two years of practice here, and nothing much to show for it except in Death's attacks. I've finally put it all to good use, saving your life by the looks of it. Just what was that you were holding?"

Riku hesitated for a moment. "Just how much did Deti tell you?"

"Well-" he started, but the door was slammed open, allowing none other than Deti to rush in, his crown once again askew in his apparent hurry to reach them. "Talk of the devil."

"You're safe," Deti breathed a sigh of relief. "All I got told was that someone tried to attack you."

"You can thank Four for stopped it going any further. He shot them in the back, whoever they were."

"They were – never mind that." He straightened his crown, tried to look more like a king, then in a serious voice told him, "Ace of Staves, you are to remain here at our castle for the remainder of this week – for your own safety."

"But Deti," he protested, "What if I'm needed somewhere else?"

"Your Majesty," Deti corrected reprovingly. "I'm giving you a royal order, Riku. Even Page can't overrule me."

"He does have a point, Deti," Four said, ignoring Deti's remark. "There's only three things he can do here – the walls, serve you, or serve the Queen. I don't think I'd want to do any of them too often."

"Just listen," Deti told them. "If something happens to you, or anyone else here, you just disappear. The outside world, or worlds in Riku's case, will never know what happened to you. You'll have vanished without a trace. Not even our cards will have any evidence, because a new card will be brought in to replace you. I'm not about to let any of our cards go that way. Thanks to you, the others will be more likely to get out. I'd rather that happen than just ceasing to exist like that."

"What about the Queen then?" Riku asked. "Can't she overrule you?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Joint monarchy, remember. We either have to agree, or one of us make no comment on the other's command for it to happen. That's why I'm forbidding you to leave the castle until the next Game while she isn't here – she won't be able to countermand it."

"You know Riku, I think you were wrong," Four remarked. "There is one other thing you've achieved here. You gave Deti inspiration to stand up to Vitesse."

"Long overdue at that," Deti agreed. "She doesn't seem too happy about it, but I think I can bear that."

"Then at least can you get Knight to tell me who attacked me?"

"No, Riku. If he's seen fit to keep that from you, I won't go against it without hearing his reasoning. Of course, as soon as Vitesse gets back, Knight and Page will formally inform us of what's happened, officially I don't know anything about this until then. Now don't you dare even think of disobeying me – it's for your own safety."

"He means well," Four murmured to him as Deti left almost as quickly as he'd arrived. "Don't think bad of him."

"I'm gonna be cooped up in here for another four days, with next to nothing to do."

"There's a library on the next floor up, just underneath the throne room. Apparently Page spends a lot of time there, maybe you can talk with him and see if he'll let you off normal duties to have a look."

"Better than nothing, I guess."

"Cheer up, Riku," Four said, joining him. "It could have been far worse, and then what would I have done?"

"I dunno... just... why me?" Riku complained moodily.

"Maybe we'll find out later. Don't worry about it. Just think, you've got a free pass not to do any hard work."

* * *

><p>Riku did not sleep well that night, despite Four's best efforts. Something was clearly starting to happen because of the attempt on his life, that much was certain – no sooner had Knight and Page returned had they dispatched Three to the Swords castle with spare horses, placing Four back onto the walls this time with him.<p>

Neither Knight or Page seemed willing to talk about what was going on, leaving them to patrol the walls until the Queen's carriage returned shortly after, complete with an entourage of all the remaining Stave cards guarding it. Only Six was still absent, with understandable reason.

The Queen had then immediately gone into the castle, leaving them to wait for further orders – they had been brought home much earlier than usual. The Page later emerged, told them to get their evening meal and then knock off early, except for Nine and Ten who were provided with sharp pikes and told to stand guard on the main gates.

More curious was that as soon as they'd eaten, Page then coldly ordered the Swords back to their own castle, and told them that during the night he'd replace Nine and Ten with Two and Five, who would see them through until morning. Riku had been awake to see that changeover.

There had been an almost tangible tenseness around since. One assassination attempt, and the entire air of their castle had changed entirely. It was almost morning now, faint light starting to creep through the covered windows of their quarters. The morning bell would be rung soon, maybe finally offering some explanations with it.

He gave up on sleeping eventually, rising early. The showers weren't on yet, and even if they had he'd discovered that they were cold for some time before they warmed up, so instead he quietly slipped outside.

New alcoves had appeared on either side of the gates overnight, he noticed. Inside them there were thick, heavy set doors with no window in them. Riku paused at one, listening long enough to hear the light breathing on the other side that offered explanation. It was through these that Two and Five had gone to stand guard outside the gates, clearly made so that they could retreat back into the castle through them with only minimal impact on the castle's security.

He left them to their guard, not wanting to disturb them, continuing his wandering tour of their courtyard. The Swords were not here yet, the kitchen's chimney attested. Given Page's treatment of them the night before, he decided it wouldn't be surprising not to see them at all today.

A faint clink of armour told him louder than words that Knight was also up already, and a quick glance upward proved he was prowling the walls. It was almost as if they'd expected something to happen overnight.

Passing by the dining room doors, he also noticed a new well had also appeared within their walls just behind, and opposite it, a fountain that had not been there before. Was the castle reacting to their actions as well, or had someone here enacted these changes?

The courtyard was dimly lit up by a light from above, illuminating one side of the courtyard faintly. Riku followed the source of the light to see a sillhouette framed against one of the upper windows, impossible to tell who against the glare of the light. Whoever it was remained there for a time, then turned away and took the light with them again. Perhaps it had been Page, part of his daily routine that no one ever got to see normally? Or maybe Deti or Vitesse had been curious for some reason?

A rattling sound came from outside the gates, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Halt!" Two's voice commanded. "State your business." Knight, part way around the walls and unable to see below, turned and looked bleakly toward the gates.

The reply was too quiet to hear, but not Five's response to it.

"Then turn back. Our orders are clear enough. We cannot admit you into the castle."

Knight nodded grimly, turning back to resume his patrol.

Curious, Riku noted as the rattling faded away again. Why had they been ordered to turn them away, whoever it had been? Had they been the Swords on their morning run, and if it was, had the attack yesterday causes tensions between their two castles? If so... did that mean his attacker had been one of the Swords?

Troubled again, he decided that if it had been the Swords, it would be up to them again to cook their own breakfast, and since he was up early he could get a head start on it, at the very least getting something basic sorted for them. It'd give him something to do during the day too, after Deti's royal order.


	27. Starting Independance

The large ovens of the kitchen took time to warm up, but they warded off the chill that had set in overnight. Having been here once before, he was more or less aware of the layout and where the Swords had left things. It didn't take him long to find out some bacon, eggs and other things to go with them. Cooking was one of the skills he kept quiet, mostly because no one ever asked.

It let him return to his curiosities while he worked though, continuing to wonder. There was no doubt left that the unexpected attack had caused tensions, but the real mysteries were who had done it, who had caused it, and why had it happened?

As first light started to creep over the walls outside into the courtyard he was joined in the kitchen, not by any of the other cards but by Page himself.

"Troubled night, Ace?" Page asked him, leaning his own staff beside Riku's own next to the door.

"Can you blame me, after what's happened?"

"No one could," he answered, heading into the pantry. "Not even I. In all the time I have been here, there has never been such an incident as this. The unexpected is oft also feared."

"I could fix something for you," Riku offered. "I don't mind."

"Trouble thyself not. When thou dost reach the same age as I, habits become more pronounced. I have done this for so many years that I barely even notice."

"I thought it might be something like that. The other suits all think you're too rigid because of it, you know."

"Aye, I know," Page answered simply, bringing a bowl of something out of the pantry with him. "Others have told me the same before thee. It cannot be helped much."

"What's actually going on, Page?" he asked the aged man suddenly. "There are guards on the gates turning people away, Knight on the walls before the rest of us are up, and the courtyard could almost be a different castle."

"There be little I can tell thee," Page replied, now boiling water to add to the bowl. "Some of what I can, thou wilt hear an thou dost attend the morning briefing. Otherwise, merely wait until their Majesties see fit to allow more to be said."

"You can't even tell me who it was then?"

Page paused, thought for a moment, then as he finished making his own breakfast he finally spoke. "Thou shouldst not be told this – least of all by me. Thou canst not tell any other that I have told thee this," he warned. Riku just nodded, so Page gravely continued, "Yesterday, when the Four of Staves took that shot, the life it snuffed out was that of the King of Swords. That be why the decision was made to turn them back. The Swords as a whole are unaware of their late monarch's actions, yet as he had been motivated to take action against thee personally it is not possible to overlook it. The Kings have seldom involved themselves with other cards, save only their respective Queens."

"The King," Riku said eventually, keeping an eye on the breakfast as he tried to process this. "Their King tried to kill me."

"Now perhaps thou dost perceive why we have been so extreme. Not only has something of this kind only been taken against the Royal Arcana before, it has never been done by another of the Royal Arcana – let alone one of them taking it to one of the Minor Arcana – one of the ranked cards."

Riku had a sudden chilling thought, and asked, "Have they picked a new King yet? And do we know which card?"

Page paused again to retrieve his staff on the way out, giving him a knowing look, answering, "Thy friends be not the replacement for thy assassin."

That at least was welcoming news, allowing him to return to the business of trying not to burn the breakfast. Not long after Page had departed, the morning bell sounded it's deep tones as usual, waking the residents.

The other Staves had been surprised at the various changes Riku had already noticed, and more so when he wordlessly served them their breakfast in place of the Swords. Two and Five did not join them, but Knight gave them all another surprise by joining them with weary looking eyes.

As he made up another plate for him too, Knight turned to the table of cards. "Three and Four," he spoke softly. "When you've finished your breakfast, relieve Two and Five outside. You should be able to use the same mail shirt Two is," he added to Four, then to Three, "But I don't think we've got one that will fit you. We'll be arranging for each of you to have your own mail shirts when the opportunity comes up, but for now we'll have to make do."

"What about seeing Page?" Four murmured.

"Someone will come out and let you know anything you need to hear. Whatever Page says, I want you all to make sure there's always someone with Ace, after what happened yesterday."

"You really think they'll try again with me locked up here in our castle?" Riku asked him sceptically.

"What's this?" Ten looked up sharply. "You're keeping him here?"

"Not him," Riku said, leaning over the counter. "Our King ordered me to stay inside our castle."

"It makes sense," Knight said. "And no Ace, I don't think so, but since nothing like this has ever happened we're taking no chances. I want you to stay here, by the way. Make sure Two and Five get something to eat. Someone will bring you the news from Page's briefing."

Ten handed Riku his plate back, telling Knight, "I'll stay with him, at least until I know if Page is sending me somewhere else."

Nothing more was said among the subdued cards. They may not have had the revelation Page had given him, but they knew at least what had happened, and it had darkened the mood considerably.

The other cards all returned their plates and in some few cases the remains of their breakfast, then headed off to meet Page. Three and Four of course relieved Two and Five, who wandered in not long after looking just as weary as Knight did.

"God I'm tired," Five muttered. "Did you really have to pick me?" he complained to Knight.

"It wasn't entirely my choice," Knight yawned back. "Excuse me. I'm going to get some sleep before I clatter to the floor. I've been up all night, and all yesterday too."

Riku waited until Knight had left, then asked, "Who was that at the gates this morning?"

"The Swords," Two answered. "Don't know why, but we were told to send them back. Them and anyone else, for that matter. No one to be admitted in the hours of night, we were told."

"And in the day, only if Page chooses to let them," Five added. "They'd better be getting an explanation for that over in the hall. As for me, I'm going to attack this, then go back to bed."

Riku didn't blame him, though privately admitted he was in part thankful to Deti that he wouldn't have to go through the same.

Ten quietly made his way around to the kitchen to join him, starting to clean up for him while he started on making a light salad lunch. Without knowing how many cards were leaving there was only so much he could do.

"You are alright, aren't you?" Ten asked finally, when Two and Five sought their beds again.

"Me?" Riku said. "I'm fine. Just a bit bothered by what happened, and no one wanting to tell me anything."

"You get used to that. I remember I used to make a pest of myself, always wanting to know more than Page or Knight would tell me. Eventually I just accepted that I'd get told as and when."

"How long have you been here?"

"Four years. My brother and I came in at the same time, and by sheer luck we both became Staves. He became the Knight a year later though. Aside from our Royal Arcana, I'm the oldest card we've got. Four still teases me over it sometimes actually, because I still worry what my parents must be thinking after all this time."

"I guess it's understandable. I didn't really think about it, but I guess I was kinda concerned what So-" he broke off, then corrected himself and carried on, "the Five and Six of Swords would think. Then they came here..."

"Doesn't anyone else out there know you?"

"Of course they do. But the three of us were just visiting there, they'd probably just think we'd gone home again. And if that's true, there's no one out there who'll notice what's happened to us."

"There's always someone. You've got to believe that someone will – if nothing else to hope that they'll also realize what's happened to you. There's a legend spoken of sometimes, one I picked up at my very first visit to The Tower. It says that there was once someone who discovered her friend had been captured by our cards, and that she found a way to remove him from us without getting snared for herself. The legend doesn't say how she managed it or who the card was, but it offers hope for another way out."

"That's it?"

"I know, not much of a legend as legends go. But the point of it is, you've got to believe that things will get better, that we'll get out. If you don't you'll lose hope, and where I come from it's generally believed that if you think you've got no hope of achieving something, then you won't achieve it. Hope, and it becomes that much more possible."

"If I might interrupt," Nine said from the kitchen door, having entered without being heard. "Page wants you to join the others heading to the Pentacle Castle. He's asked me to stay with Ace instead. There's only five of us here, by the way," he added to Ace, noticing the lunch he was making.


	28. Tower Trip Two

Nine filled him in on what Page had said at the briefing that morning, where all that had been said was that the King and Queen, in a rare show of unity, had agreed that they were to become self-sufficient as much as possible, and that with the exception of the strictly neutral Cups, the other suits would have to make an offer to trade something the Staves wanted for their services. There had been no word on what the Pentacles were giving in exchange for today's service.

"Page also mentioned there might be a few more of the Major Arcana showing up," Nine went on. "He told us they haven't been seen since before the time the castles united the way they are."

"Were," Riku corrected absently.

"Yeah, that. What's more amazing is that Page admitted even he hasn't seen them, the last time they were seen was too long ago even for him."

"I think I'll faint. Something Page hasn't seen. Grab some carrots, we'll add them to the salad."

"You know Three hates healthy eating. He calls it rabbit food."

"A salad never hurt anyone. Who are these cards Page was on about? Did he say anything more about them?"

"Only that if they show up, it'll mean the suits will start going their separate ways again. Except for an attack by Death, the only relations we have with each other are by fair exchange or to attack each other."

"You can't mount an attack on these castles with only ten cards," Riku protested. "Well, maybe the Swords, theirs isn't much of a castle as such. A good fire would destroy most of theirs."

"The Pentacles too, but we're not allowed to use fire. Rules laid down by The Magician. Anyway, even with that, apparently our distant predecessors found some way to attack each other."

"Wait, if we're not allowed to use fire, why did we get away with it when Death attacked?"

"Because it was Death attacking, and not another castle," Nine explained patiently. "Just imagine the chaos that would come from him showing up in the middle of a seige."

"I'd rather not. I don't even want to think about the chaos I've caused with all this, let alone Death again too."

"Well maybe you can take your mind off it by telling me something. Four says you had a strange looking blade in your hand yesterday, and your return to the castle has Knight completely baffled. He can tell you used the doors, but he can't for the life of him figure out how."

"I could tell you, but I'd be breaking rules. Not meant to talk about things from the outside worlds, remember."

"I think Knight would agree that doesn't apply if they're here as well," Nine disagreed.

"I'd rather not take the chance. Last time I did something like this, I got disqualified."

"Don't you like us?" Nine teased.

* * *

><p>Nine absolutely refused to let him take lunch out to the other cards alone, and was even more clear that he wasn't going anywhere near the battlements – he was to stay as close to the inside of the castle as possible, to present the least possible target even if there was no one out there to see him. Knight had clearly made an impression on the others that since the Swords wanted him dead for whatever reason, they weren't going to give them a second chance.<p>

Seven had been on top of the walls alone, wordlessly taking his lunch as he continued his patrol. Riku paused up there for a time under Nine's watchful eye, noting that there were messengers going to and from the Sword castle to the Pentacle and Cup castles almost regularly. One even tried to reach The Tower, only to find that the wide moat formed where all the streams and rivers met had no bridges over it. Clearly no one was allowed in except on game days.

With the lunch provided for, there was little to do. Eight came down with a lunch order for, oddly enough, both the King and Queen together, but aside from that only dinner was left to prepare for, and even that didn't take long. The pantry had been well stocked, but Riku quickly observed that they'd have to cut back on how much they ate otherwise they'd run through it in no time. Three wouldn't like it, but he'd have to put up with it.

Nine had been surprised by his next course of action though, when Riku took a pen and paper while they waited for dinner.

"What are you doing now? Writing a letter?"

"No, I'm planning," Riku replied, frequently glancing into the pantry or checking the dinner as he wrote. "Even if I run the kitchen for us all, planning out what gets done for which meals on each day is going to be necessary. Unless we convert some of the gardens outside to growing our own food, we'll have to deal with the Swords on a regular basis to restock, so with this plan we'll be able to figure out what we need and when, ordering it in advance."

"Leave time to check it – just in case," Nine suggested.

"I'll talk to Knight, see if something can be arranged," Riku replied. "Maybe have the Swords deliver it outside, we'll search it there for anything that could be used against us, then once it's cleared they leave. Only then will we take it into the castle, that way they can't try and get in for a surprise attack." Riku paused and glanced up as Two wandered in, having just gotten up after his late night. "You just missed lunch," he called over the counter. "Dinner in an hour."

"I just want a snack, Ace," Two protested.

"You can wait," he insisted. "Otherwise if we all snack we'll run out of supplies."

Two stared in amazement at him.

"Ace has decided since he has to be cooped up here in the castle, he's going to take over the kitchen," Nine covered for him.

"It takes my mind off the fact that I've effectively been made a prisoner of my own castle," Riku muttered darkly, rounding out a second week of meals then pinning it up on one wall. "About the only thing I have to look forward to at the moment is the game in three days."

"And me," Four added from the doorway. "Knight just relieved me from guard duty. You've no idea how luck you are, Ace. You don't have to stand out there wearing a stinking mail shirt with nothing to do. It's mind numbingly boring."

"Better that, than losing him," Nine remarked though.

"True," Four admitted. "I don't suppose..." he trailed off, looking to Riku.

"You can wait like everyone else," Riku shrugged. "My kitchen serves up food at regular times, not as and when."

"Your kitchen?"

"Well, someone has to do it – and who else than someone who's always going to be here? At least for now, anyway."

* * *

><p>Riku and Nine handed out dinner to all but Five, who had replaced Three on the gate, and Six, who was with the Cups. He left Five's meal in the oven on a low heat to keep it warm, leaving a note for him.<p>

Knight had insisted on taking a turn on the gates himself, and much like Riku with the kitchen had laid out a rota with Page's agreement on who would be on guard at what times. Three filled them in on Knight's instructions while they ate.

It was simple and to the point. If it's dark, no one enters or leaves unless they're a stave. If its day, they state their business and wait for the Page to decide if they come in or not. It was rumoured that The King and Queen were considering using the portals to send people between the castles rather than going between on horseback to put them at even less risk, and also rumoured that Knight had absolutely refused to use them for any but exceptional circumstances.

Once dinner passed, Riku left the kitchen in charge of Nine, who commandeered Five to handle clearing up so he could follow Riku's example and go to bed. He had a good reason for going to bed early – by appointing himself their chef, he had to be up first to handle the meals in the mornings.

On his way back over to their quarters, Page leaned out of the main castle doors and called, "Ace! A word with thee." He quickly changed course to join him in the main hall.

"Something up?"

"Besides the obvious? Nothing as yet, but that be scant comfort. Needs must I ask thee something. Thy friends – thou art certain they be here? That it can be no other."

"I've no doubt about it. The Four and Five of Swords-"

"Aye, no need to further sink thyself in trouble," Page cut him off. "Thou knowest that an the Swords learn what befell their late king, they may yet attack us. If they do... should they not heed their commands they risk punishment, but an they do I must know what risk they pose to thee."

"No more than they do anyone else," Riku replied. "So – I mean, their Four might try to reason with me again, since he still thinks I don't recognise him, but I don't think either of them would actually harm me if it came down to it. I reckon he'll likely prefer to get into trouble before he does that. Kai- Five too. I don't think she'd do any more than she has to. She's not exactly the fighting kind."

"Aye, that be a load off my mind. Perhaps I can arrange something – but not now. The King has said to tell thee not to be concerned overmuch with them or with thy confinement here, a sentiment I share. Bored thou mayest be, but better bored than dead, methinks."

"You won't get any argument from me there," Riku chuckled. "I just want to ask... is this going to affect things when it comes to the Game day?"

"Nay – by order o' the Magician, that be a day of truce. All grievances and issues we are told are to be left at the door, so fear not for thy life on that day."

"And that's a weight of _my_ mind," Riku said wryly. "Thanks Page. If you don't mind, I'm going to head to bed – I've got to be up early for the kitchen."

Page simply nodded, letting him go his way. It was more than a load off his mind. He had imagined that Knight would try to encase him in armour just to be safe, or that he'd have to stay behind and sit out even though he wasn't disqualified.

* * *

><p>The following days seemed to crawl past in comparison to the first week, the lack of work no small contributor to that. With Page and Knight's permission he started work on growing some limited supplies of their own, enough to add something but not quite enough to replace the Swords. Knight told him to simply send him a list of what he needed at the end of each day, and he'd make the arrangements to have it ordered with the morning messengers.<p>

To his surprise, the Queen took a keen interest in his work, and though she remained cold and maintained her grudge against him, she was willing to put that aside when it came to growing food. She knew considerably more than he did, though always remained on the sidelines watching until he politely suggested that maybe she'd like to do it herself. Vitesse had hesitated for a few moments, then thrown aside all semblence of royal dignity and dug in, almost cutting him out of it entirely. She complained a bit about ruining her clothes, but it was clear she was doing something she liked. Deti quietly sent some thanks his way for that.

Through it all they maintained their round the clock guard, ensuring no one approached or entered the castle without their knowing about it or the reason for it. The Swords made several attempts to talk their way past the cards on duty, but were rebuffed every time by the insistence that only Page could authorise it – and he didn't seem to be in an authorising kind of mood.

Word came from the Cups castle that Six was starting to make a very slow recovery, many of her immediate issues starting to clear up. Like their own Two though many of the wounds simply did not heal. Since Six had not yet woken up, Riku wondered what would happen when they found that Six did not share the faked vague appearance the Two of Cups always gave them to conceal his suffering.

Then the game day came. Everyone gathered as they had the week before, this time with Riku driving the Royal Carriage and Two the second carriage. Eight, Nine and Ten rode in the second carriage, while Three, Four, Five and Seven were on horseback, ranging around to find any immediate threats, accompanied by complaints from Four. While the four suits were under truce, Death and his minions were not.

The carriage horses knew the routine by now, having made the route so many times before they could have done it again without any prompting from him. Riku was grateful for that, as it let him ride on the front of the carriage in a half-doze.

"Eyes open," Four murmured to him once, riding close. "If the Queen finds out you're sleeping on the job..."

"I'm not sleeping," Riku yawned back. "I'm resting my eyes."

"As long as that's all you're doing. Don't forget you've got to tend to the horses when we get there. Unhook them from the carriages and stable them."

"Care to give me a hand with that? You know it better than I do."

"No problem. Just let me handle my own horse once we get there, won't you?"

The entourage moved on without incident, following the well-worn route to the now lowered bridges leading on to island of The Tower, it's gates already flung wide open for them. He hardly needed to do anything to guide their team in, ensuring that the first thing he did was to let their Royal Arcana leave the carriage. The last thing they wanted was to make them wait.

By that time Four had already seen to his horse and helped him stable the two horse team from his carriage. Riku glanced about the inside of The Tower, noting that unlike last time, the Cups had arrived before them. The Swords, naturally, were already there.

"Easy, Ace," Four warned in a quiet voice as they headed up a floor.

"Don't worry," he replied. "Page told me about the truce already."

"That's all well and good, but it won't stop someone from trying. I'd rather not see anything happen to you before you get your chance to leave."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. I get to play this time, don't I?"

"That's right. What do you say we get breakfast – while there's still some left," he added, noticing Three had a plate that was already well-stocked.

"Probably a good idea," Riku nodded. "You go ahead, I think I'm going to find somewhere to take a nap."

"Oh, no you don't," Four chuckled, putting an arm around him and guiding him toward the breakfast buffet. "Knight told me to stick to you today, just to be safe. No one can question I have my own reason for that, of course. So if I'm getting breakfast, so are you."

"Just what I need," Riku said in mock exasperation. "We might as well announce it to everyone."

"What for?" Four replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "Everyone already knows. It was all over the Tower last week. Come on, before the Pentacles get here."

Both of them kept an eye on the other cards, though it appeared the Minor Arcana was mostly oblivious. There were questions to all Staves about what was going on, but under orders from Deti they simply told them to ask their Knight for the details – and Knight was as usual busily gossipping away with his fellow Knights, making it impossible to find out anything.

The Royal Arcanas knew, of course. The Knights spoke nothing of it, and the four Pages refused to say anything, but the Kings and Queens were another matter. The replacement King of Swords was similar to his predecessor, dressing in a neat suit that made him almost look like a businessman, but with hair that was white as fresh snow, a contrast to the last Sword King.

Once the Pentacles arrived a fresh round of questions came their way, but once it became known that the Staves weren't talking, it was left alone and talk turned to more normal matters instead. Unlike last week, Riku wasn't the mainstay of the conversation, allowing him to stay in the background a bit more and listen.

Most of the rumours were about Sora this time, who'd made a record for himself by getting disqualified not for one or two rounds, but four consecutive rounds of the game.

"Trust him to get into trouble," Riku chuckled. "It's just like him to overdo it."

"I'll be he isn't enjoying the attention as much as you did last week," Four said.

"I dunno, he's probably enjoying being the center of attention. When we were just kids-" he broke off. "Almost forgot. Not ment to say, am I?"

"You're getting better at that," Four noted. "Any more and you'll not only put me out of work but be in a position to train up one of our new cards."

"If I don't get out," Riku reminded him. "You know, I'm actually not sure if I want to now."

"Oh, great. You get yourself disqualified so we have a good chance to leave, then you don't want to leave. Can't you make up your mind?"

"I'm just kinda torn, that's all. Alright, I don't exactly like what's happened because someone tried to kill me, but if you ignore that it's not all that bad here. I've always got something to do, people who care-"

"And more than care," Four added.

"That too. If I go back... I wonder if I could persuade Merlin to lend me the cards so I can come back in at will."

Four gave him a suspicious look. "Did you cook your mind by accident, oh mighty chef?"

"Oh, stop that. I haven't lost my marbles yet."

"That's debatable. I'll miss you if you do leave, of course, but I still wish you best of luck up there."

"Thanks, Four."

Four just smiled back.

The two of them sat watching the mingling throngs rather than mingling themselves once they'd had their fill of breakfast. When a passing Sword caught a break, Riku got a few recipes off him to use in their own kitchen, but otherwise they seemed to be mostly left alone.

That was broken when Sora, with a frosty, irritated expression that really didn't suit him, came to join them. In a tone similar to his look that spoke volumes on its own, he told them, "Her Majesty the Queen of Swords wants to talk to you, Ace. Alone – if you can."

"She'll have to do without, I'm afraid," Riku shrugged. "Our Knight has stuck Four to me like a tail."

"A tail?" Four objected. "Of all the things you could say, you went with tail?"

"You really want to argue about it this early?"

"Well no, but still! A tail indeed... come on, we'd better go see what her royal exaltedness wants with you now. Lead the way, Four," he added to Sora. Sora's expression flickered further into irritation at hearing that instead of his own name. Clearly he was having trouble adjusting. Riku wondered if he'd ever stay out of trouble long enough to get out of the game.

The Queen of Swords, who looked every inch a Queen without having to resort to the expense Vitesse went to, was unusually alone except for the Ten of Swords, who took Sora away when the three of them arrived.

"We had hoped you would come alone," she said with a frown, Riku noted sounding oddly reminiscent of Mickey.

"Just being prudent, given what happened Your Majesty," Riku explained.

"Yes, of course. We'd like to extend to you our sincerest apologies for what happened. We were in no way knowingly involved in what our late husband chose to do."

"We?"

"It's a royal thing," Four covered quickly. "They're allowed to talk in the royal plural, speaking for the whole suit."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, it's just..."

"Quite understandable," the Queen nodded. "Few people are at their best early in the morning. We do hope your own royalty will accept the apology we have extended to them, as we hold no malice against you."

"I'm afraid that's up to them," Riku admitted. "I'd like to say that I could just accept the apology and have that be the end of it, but it kinda goes beyond me."

"Hopefully it'll do something though," Four added. Before anyone had the chance to say any more, the familiar voice of the Fool announced it was time for the Game to begin. "Good luck," Four murmured to him before leaving his side to join their Royal Arcana. He was the only one of the staves disqualified, he noted, then looked to the other suits.

The Swords of course had Sora disconsolately sat with them, as he would be for several rounds yet. The Two of Cups was sitting in his wheelchair as he had the week before, beside him their Queen tending to the only barely conscious Six of Staves. Only the Pentacles had no cards disqualified.

The Fool looked out over the throng, all eyes on him. Riku waited nervously – his first time playing the Game itself. Would he get out, or be consigned to another week as a mere playing card?

Then the announcement was made, and the Game commenced.


	29. Almost Close Enough

It was chaos, or at least pandemonium, Riku quickly decided. All recognition was gone, all give-away signs of who belonged to what suit concealed from his eyes. Everyone was a stranger, even those cards he dealt with on a daily basis. All the words he heard might as well have been a foreign language, even were he able to distinguish them over the cacophony.

He caught the arm of the nearest card, remembering what Knight had taught them on their one-day crash course and said, "Ace of Staves. Who are you?"

"Nine of Cups," the card responded, and as it was said the signs became clear again – as long as they were dealing with each other.

"Group?" Riku offered, but the card declined with a curt shake. The signs were covered and he found instantly that he couldn't remember the suit or rank of the card, even though it had been said just moments before.

Ideally he wanted to find a ten. True, it was a slim chance and no doubt the other Aces had the same idea, but if he could find a ten-

"Four of Pentacles," a card told him, holding his shoulder. "You are?"  
>"Ace of Staves." He almost offered to form a group, but remembered that the rules said the inquering card had choice there.<p>

"Form a group with me, we'll have a better chance." There was the offer. Riku hesitated – a ten would mean instant victory, but the chances weren't in his favour.

"Done," he replied instead, taking the cards hand. The two of them were grouped now, with the Four of Pentacles the leader of the group. Just as Knight had told them, he remained aware of his partner card's suit and rank.

"Five or fifteen," he muttered. "We want a Six now."

"Could be in trouble there, there's at least one Six out."

"I know," he replied shortly.

Another card accosted them, uncertain of which to ask until Riku nodded to the Four. There was something hauntingly familiar about her, but with the game...

"Five of Swords," she told them firmly. "What rank do you have?" Because they were a group, and she couldn't ask for individual values. Riku concealed his surprise as she identified herself – it was Kairi!  
>"Fifteen," Four responded. "Will you join our group?" he offered, as a group was allowed to ignore the onus on the asking card.<p>

Kairi didn't hesitate to take Four's hand in agreement. She gave Riku a brief wink, but otherwise showed no sign.

"Just need another Ace now," Riku said.

"If we don't end up disbanding first," Kairi replied.

"Don't bet on it," Four told them, leading them through the throng. "I never disband a group I lead."

"What are you looking for?" Riku asked him.

"I'm not exactly. I'm just trusting my instincts."

They passed The Fool in the center, who even when he was giving advice was as unintelligible as any other card because he wasn't dealing with them.

"Should we ask and see what advice he has?" Kairi suggested.

Four hesitated. "I don't like it – he's been known to give bad advice."

"We don't have to take it," Riku told him.

He hesitated again, then nodded and turned back and accosted The Fool. "Fool, what is our best course?" he inquired.

The Fool glanced them over, then said, "Split or swap with the five-man group, but get them quick or you'll be for a loop."

Four's expression soured, but he muttered thanks.

"Now we just have to find a bunch of five cards in a group. Which is going to be a pain, none of us are tall enough to see over this crowd."

"Hey, Ace," Kairi said. "Give me a leg up on to Four's shoulders, that'll give me height."

"Is that allowed?" Four asked hesitantly.

"One way to find out," she shrugged. He held his hands together to give her a step up, helping her up into place. Riku spotted looks of surprise among both the visible Royal Arcanas and their respective disqualified cards. Deti was among them, looking startled but when he appeared to spot Riku he burst out laughing. Riku only wished Deti didn't think it his idea.

"Well?" Four said tensely. "No time to waste here."

"There's two groups," Kairi responded. "Closest is behind us; turn around and head for the Swords corner."

Riku's heart was beating harder, not from exertion but from excitement. Could The Fool have given sound advice, and were they about to find the card they needed?

Another lone card delayed them, revealing himself as the Three of Cups and demanding their rank.

"Twenty," Four responded shortly, adding, "No group." Then once the card had been dismissed he muttered, "Every sodding time. If I lose out again because a card's delayed me..."

"Turn left," Kairi directed them. "And pick up the pace if we don't want to miss them."

"I could go ahead and grab them," Riku offered.

"You're not the leader," Four reminded him. "Only I can do that."

"Oh yeah. Forgot."

They reached the group at last, Four quickly catching their leader and saying, "Twenty. You?"

"Eighteen," the leader responded. "Have an Ace?"

Riku winced – if they traded him away and they got out, that'd sting!

Four was unmoved, thinking quickly. Riku guessed he was figuring their rank without him and what it might involve. "Give me twelve and I might," he answered.

"No can do. Don't go just yet – what about a Five? I'll trade you two."

Almost as bad! Kairi surely wouldn't appreciate his getting out at her expense!

"Not enough," Four responded, clearly thinking quickly. "Have to be at least Six."

"Get out of my face then," the leader replied in disgust, moving away.

"Damn! Where's that other group?" Four demanded quickly.

"Opposite us, by the Staves," Kairi replied after only a moment.

"Wait a moment," Riku stopped them. "I've got a feeling – what about that card?" he pointed to one. He appeared no more distinguishable than any others, but he was certain his guts were telling him that was the one they needed.

"It's not out of our way," Four decided, changing course and taking the card's arm. "Twenty – you?"

The card started, "Ace of-"

"Game!" The Fool cut him off. Riku's heart felt as if it had stopped. He didn't know whether to feel excited because he'd been right, or dismayed at how closely they'd lost out by. They wouldn't know until The Fool identified the winning group. All four of them stood nervously still. Was it them?

The Fool approached, the cards parting around him remaining together only where they were grouped. Riku watched hopefully as he reached them, then his heart sank again as he continued right on past.

"No," Kairi breathed. "It's them."

"Them?" Four whispered.

"The ones we tried to negotiate with," she hissed back.

It was indeed. Now the cloak of anonymity had been lifted he recognised the leading card of the group through the gap left in The Fool's wake. He was triumphantly holding the hand of the Three of Staves. Eighteen and three – Twenty-one.

Riku saw now that their leader was the Two of Swords, followed by the Ace and Five of Pentacles, the Four of Cups and the Six of Swords. Three was the only Stave among them, completing the five-man group's winning combination.

"So damn close," Four sighed as Riku helped Kairi down. "Good game though. Better luck next time, both of you."

"You too," Riku agreed, shaking Four's hand and offering Kairi a hug.

* * *

><p>"I'm serious, we were that close!" Riku insisted not long after dinner had started, having launched into a recounting of his first time playing.<p>

"I know, I was watching remember?" Four said. "You should have seen the Queen when you put the Five of Swords on your leader's shoulders," he chuckled. "She couldn't decide whether to call foul or hope you got out."

"Should have seen the other suits!" Ten laughed. "I could see the other three when you did it, they all looked like they'd been knocked senseless."

"Except the Two of Cups," Nine added, "I was right up near him, and I heard him laughing. Mind you, he's delusional, so it might not count."

"Keep it to yourselves, but he's not actually, he just acts," Riku confided. "He knows exactly what's going on, and he's the one who told me last week they were breaking the rules."

"Bet that'll be a shock to our Six when she starts getting coherent again," Two said, nodding toward the end of the Cups table where one of their cards was trying to spoon-feed the barely conscious Six of Staves. Her eyes were open, but they looked blank and unseeing.

"Maybe their Two will take her aside and explain it to her," Four mused.

"Hey, Ace," Eight called from further up the table. "Why did you let the Queen take over that allotment you were working on?"

"Did you see her while she was supervising me?" he replied. "Doesn't take a genius to tell she wanted to get involved herself. As long as it's useful, I don't mind."

"Speaking of the Queen," Four murmured quietly to him. "You might want to try to avoid her for a bit. She's a little sore that we might well have you to thank for getting cards out twice in a row now."

"Trust her to put a damper on things," Riku grumbled. "Anyway, I gave her the allotments, she owes me for that."

"That's if she sees it that way," Four warned.

"Stop being a spoilsport will you, and maybe find something to drink so we can at least drink to my coming so close to winning on the first try."

* * *

><p>Much later, once the four suits had departed The Tower, Riku leaned back on the carriage's front seat, finding he was oddly happy about how things had turned out. He hadn't managed to win, but he'd come so close to getting out and he'd also possibly been responsible for getting Three out.<p>

Neither Page or Knight had said anything as they'd boarded the carriage to leave, though Knight had given him an approving nod. If he hadn't seen how close he'd gotten, he at least acknowledged the part Riku had played so far.

Vitesse had similarly not said anything, but unlike them she simply passed him by and headed into the carriage without even looking at him. Deti, on the other hand paused with him and said, "Nicely done, my boy. Maybe not this time, but next time for sure."

Four rode up nearby, looking slightly bothered.

"Trouble?" Riku asked quietly.

"Just a couple of sprites. They always show up just before what passes for springtime around here. Not that we get proper seasons, we just get typical weather matching them. We've had the winter snows, now it's time for spring... with sprites, wind and rain."

"You don't like spring much either, do you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Four replied innocently. "I'm sure somewhere there are people who like working in a howling gale with rain lashing at them, but I can't seem to find them."

"And the sprites?"

"You wait to you meet one yourself, Ace. No amount of words does those pests justice." Then he ghosted back into the settling night.

Riku chuckled to himself, checking their path behind the light their lanterns gave out. He decided he'd stay up again tonight to see what their newest replacement card would be, hoping no one else in Radiant Garden had noticed the cards – except maybe Merlin.


	30. Disquieting Signs

Riku curled up in the covers, watching the door intently. He'd heard a few of the other cards move about in the night as well, suggesting they had also decided to keep watch for the replacement Three, and two cards still on guard – Knight and his brother Ten this time – they'd know when the card arrived.

When the sound of the main gates opening reached him, he looked toward the source of the sound as if he'd be able to see through the walls, and felt the distinct chill of one of the Major Arcana. The Chariot? No, he hadn't had that feeling when he'd come in, and it seemed unlikely to be Death either. Was this one of the Arcana that Page had not seen? One of those not seen since before the suits had unified?

Maybe he was just picking up on one further out in the world though, he reasoned, settling back down to listen. The main gates closed, followed by a second lesser creak that signified the Page emerging from the castle proper to meet the new card.

"What?" Page's voice sounded surprised. "What trickery be this? Thou art-"

A low voice interrupted, too quiet to make out. Page appeared to listen to it for a time.

"Ne'er have I heard of this happening before. Dost be certain it be allowed?"

Again the voice spoke, far quieter than the clearly surprised Page.

"E'en so, needs must I have confirmation of this lest some suspect foul play."

Riku sat up, surprised himself. Page was second-guessing the Chariot's delivery? Something very strange was going on now. He glanced back to the other cards, spotting Four, Seven and Nine also sat up. Seven gestured to the door, then his eye, then to Riku.

He nodded, understanding, slipping out of bed to creep to the door and opening it a crack to peer out. There was a card with their back to him, the low light making it impossible to tell any more about them. Page in his long white nightgown was heading for the gates, knocking the heavy metal door that led to one of the guards. After a moment's hushed conversation at the door, Knight came back through with Page, glanced at the unknown card, then murmured something as he pointed to their sleeping quarters before he headed back outside.

Page looked momentarily puzzled, but covered quickly.

"Stay here," he told the card, then passed him to come to them. Riku quickly headed back to bed, gesturing for the rest of them to do the same.

Not long after, the door was nudged open by Page, who slipped in and paused in the gloom, apparently considering something as he looked over them with a troubled expression. First he headed between them until he found Seven's bed, leaning down to shake him lightly awake.

"Awaken, Seven. I have urgent need of thee."

"Page?" Seven murmured in false sleepiness. "Night?"

"It be urgent, and I have no time to deduce thy meaning. Dress thyself and come outside – but quietly."

Then Page left him and headed back down. For a moment Riku thought he would leave again, but instead he turned down beside his own bed and repeated for him.

"Ace, wake up. Thou art needed."

"Huh?" he answered vaguely, looking about with feigned bleariness. "Page, it's the middle of the night. Can't this wait until morning?"

"Nay. I need thee now. This be of considerable import. Dress quietly, then join me outside."

Then he left, slipping out again. Riku glanced back to Seven as he dressed, who gave him a puzzled shrug. Whatever it was, even he didn't know – and if neither he or Page knew... what was going on?

Seven didn't wait for him, heading outside to join Page.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Remain with him, and prevent him entering any of our structures. He be our replacement, but thou wilt see why I need such caution once thou dost see him."

"Arcana?" Seven inquired, mirroring Riku's own curiosity.

"It be possible, but it fits not any I know of. Go to him and keep him here, Seven. More I will tell after Ace and I return."

Riku grabbed his staff, taking care not to knock it against anything, then suppressing a yawn he too slipped out to join Page.

"What's so important it couldn't wait?" he complained.

"There be no time for that. Come with me, and answer truthfully wi'out fear of punishment," Page ordered. Riku glanced over to Seven and the still concealed new card, now identified as their new Three – and got the same chill again. Three was the Arcana card?

Page led him into the castle and toward one of the corner staircases before he spoke again.

"When the attempt was made on thy life, thou didst utilise the portals that we had thought available only to the Knights. Needs must I know how thou didst effect this."

"It's fairly simple. They're fixed portals, opened by the keys the Knights have. The 'strange blade' you saw me holding on the day is something that came with me from the outside world, called a Keyblade, and it can open any lock – or lock it again afterwards. I just used that in place of their keys."

"Where be this Keyblade now? I have seen it not with thee since that incident."

"I'm not entirely sure where it is. No one seems to know where they go when dismissed, they just... disappear. I can summon it back again whenever I need though."

"Do so now then," Page told him, leading him out into the corridor with the four unmarked portal doors. "And hold it ready to unlock the door I lead thee too."

"Can you tell me what's going on at all?"

"Nay, not yet. Speak naught o' this to the other cards wi'out my leave, Ace. This be a serious matter, more so than thy attempted assassination."

Riku tossed his staff to his off-hand, calling Way to the Dawn into the other. Page led him to the last of the four doors, standing aside to let him unlock it.

"Unlock," he commanded quietly, pointing it toward the lock. It clicked, causing the blue light of the forming portal to emanate from the frame, then as it faded Page opened the door and beckoned for him to follow.

This portal was unlike the others. It began with the stones of their own castle, but when they passed the half-way point it faded not to the grey stone of the Cups, nor the wood of the Pentacles or Swords Castles. Instead it faded to large black stones, arranged differently due to their sheer size.

"I thought these only lead to the four castles," Riku remarked.

"Aye, that be what the other three are for."

"And this one's different? Where does it lead?"

Page did not answer, pulling open the exit door. As the door closed after them, a flash of blue signified the collapse of the portal.

They were now in a circular room with five doors, four of them arranged close together, among them the one they'd come from – presumably the other three led to the other castles. Riku memorised which one led to theirs for the return journey.

The fifth door led to a stone staircase made from the same black stones as everything else, leading both up and down, showing considerable wear on them. Page didn't say whether to stay or follow, so for now Riku followed him as he mounted the stairs, suspecting he knew where this was.

After a long climb his suspicions were confirmed; this was The Tower. They had emerged into the room at the top of the tower, one vast empty room with no internal walls but for those that showed their world outside. It was a magicians study – no, The Wizard's study. Except... The Wizard did not seem to be present. There wasn't even a bed here, he noticed.

"Needs must I speak with thee," Page announced to the empty room. "Would that I could have sent the Knight of Staves, but circumstances demanded I be present instead. Willst grant me audience?" Then quieter, to Riku, "Not a word Ace, save only if he speaks unto thee. Thou art not supposed to be here."

"Speak your piece, Lothen, Page of Staves," a deep voice answered shortly after with no definable source, rattling the various glassware about the room.

"The card that came to us this eve to replace the Three of Staves doth claim he be given permission to transfer from his suit to ours, and that the card intended to be the replacement hath taken his prior place. Ne'er before have I heard of this happening. Is this permitted within the rules, Great Wizard?"

There was another pause, then the voice of The Wizard spoke again. "The actions of the card that came to you are within the rules."

"Then canst enlighten me on the process of transferring a card tween suits?"

"I cannot," the response was short and firm.

Page tried again, "Ne'er would I gainsay thee, but this be highly irregular. Canst not explain aught?"

To both their surprise, The Wizard did not respond by answering Page, but instead said, "Speak your question, Riku, Ace of Staves."

"Wha- me? I don't-" he faltered.

"You have a question you wish answered. It is relevent. Speak it," The Wizard commanded.

"I-its more of a curiosity-"

"Speak it," he commanded again.

"Well, it's just... when I looked at the new card... I got the same kind of feeling I did when I saw The Hanged Man. I thought I only got that for the Major Arcana, even if I don't know them, but Death, The Chariot, Justice and Judgement didn't give me that feeling. I... guess I wanted to know what it really meant, if it wasn't a sign of being among the Major Arcana."

"Your perception is not incorrect," The Wizard answered. "Yet only some of the Major Arcana give off such perceptible signs. Ask your next question."

"Then the Three of Staves is of the Major Arcana?"

"I may not answer that. Continue your line of thought."

Riku thought it through, aware that Page was looking puzzled.

"Do other cards outside of the Major Arcana give of the same sense?"

There was no reply for a moment and Riku wondered if he'd said something wrong. Then The Wizard answered. "In certain select circumstances, it is possible for cards of the Minor and Royal Arcanas to give off such a sign. Continue your line of thought."

Either he knew what was coming of this or he really wanted to see where he was going with this – even he hadn't thought further than that, racking his brain to figure out what else he could possibly ask.

"If I may," Page said uncertainly.

"You may," The Wizard replied.

"Canst tell us perhaps what might cause such a sign, an it not come from the Major Arcana?"

"Malice," The Wizard responded instantly. "More cannot be said. Riku, Ace of Staves – know that I have enacted rules for the Keyblade you bear. It is to be used only when commanded by the Royal Arcana of any suit. Should you be caught bearing it without leave, you will receive punishment. Now depart."

Page led him from the tower room looking distinctly unsettled.

"Ne'er before," he kept muttering on the way back down.

"Was that voice..."

"Aye. The Wizard. Now perhaps thou dost understand why thy presence would not normally be tolerated there. It be a rare event we need confirm rules, and rarer still to receive new ones – though in this case given what thy weapon can do, I understand why new rules were needed."

"Someone better tell-"

"Worry not. Word will be dispatched to the castles through The Fool tomorrow. Thou wilt find it means all here will know of the Keyblade, but that does not mean all will know thou art a bearer. An Knight not say otherwise, I allow thee to speak of thy Keyblade within our world, but only to our own cards. Open the return portal," he added as they stopped at the portal room.

"What should we do about Three?"

"Thou wilt speak nothing of what has happened tonight, and regardless of any else, treat him as thou wouldst any new card and forget not the rules. Should he make a transgression, correct him as Four corrected thee."

"You... want me to guide him."

"An he doth not find another guide ere we gather for the morning meeting, aye – I will assign thee to him. On our return seek thy bed-" he paused, then corrected himself, "Aye, perhaps best if thou didst go to the kitchen instead. It be earlier than usual, but thou art our cook. Take a nap if necessary, and I will nudge thee into wakefulness when I come for my breakfast."

Riku didn't say anything. Something out of the ordinary had happened, and he'd not just witnessed but been involved in a part of it. He suspected he was probably the first of the Minor Arcana to set foot in the topmost part of The Tower outside of the winning cards.

Three and Seven were still outside when they returned, leaning against the trunk of a large tree. The shadows of the tree coupled with the low light continued to conceal Three's identity from them. Page headed to join them, while he headed over to the kitchen instead. Maybe he'd figure out more about what was happening while he prepared breakfast.


	31. Royalty Displaced

Riku had started the large ovens going, warming the chilly kitchen up while he saw to clearing up the last evidence of the last night's meals, then after consulting the list he'd made found out the various things he'd need for breakfast. Bacon, eggs, sausages, a few slices of toast, and beans. It wasn't the most complicated breakfast, but according to the filing system the Swords had left behind they needed to be eaten soon.

He had time before he had to actually do anything though, so as Page had suggested he napped the rest of the night away until Page turned up to nudge him, just as he'd said he would. Aside from keeping out of each other's way, neither of them said anything.

Page still looked troubled by the events of the night. Something was definitely bothering him, but for now at least, Riku could not quite see why. Three was certainly involved, but without knowing who they were or what had prompted the strange events, there was no telling.

Four slipped into the kitchen not long after Page left, easily figuring out what he was doing and lending a hand.

"What happened last night?" he murmured quietly.

"Not supposed to tell," Riku replied.

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"Every time, because of course this is not me telling you that Page had me take him to The Tower using the fourth portal door, or use my Keyblade in place of Knight's keys."

"You got to meet The Wizard?"

"Not exactly. We talked to his voice. Page wanted to know if our new Three was within the rules or not because of something, then asked something about cards transferring to another suit. The Wizard refused to tell him anything and said Three's actions were allowed within the rules."

"I think the two are related. He came to us from another suit, I'm sure of that. I'll explain in a moment," Four added quickly. "What else got said?"

"Not much. You know that chill feeling we get from some of the Major Arcana?" Four nodded, so Riku continued, "We pretty much confirmed that the Minor and Royal Arcanas can also produce the same chill in certain situations. The Wizard just said it was caused by malice. After that, he told me there were new rules because of the Keyblade – I can talk about it, but I'm not allowed to use it unless one of the Royal Arcana tells me to."

"That shouldn't be much of a problem if you're careful about how and when you use it," Four observed. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much. Page decided it'd be better if I came here instead of going back to bed, so I napped until he dropped in for his breakfast."

"Page actually has breakfast? What a remarkable thing. Brace yourself for a shock now," Four said seriously. "The card that came to us last night wasn't the one we were supposed to get. That one went to the Swords, taking the place of one of theirs, and it's that card that's come here."

With a cold suspicion settling in, Riku just said, "Who?"

"Your dear little disqualified friend, the Four of Swords – now of course, the Three of Staves. Don't ask me how he managed to get himself transferred, given Page's reaction I don't think anyone expected it to be possible."

"We might have a problem here. Did you see any sign of the Major Arcana this morning?"

"Not yet, but it might be a bit early. Don't worry, I don't think Judgement is around today."

"That's a relief. I can talk a little more freely before anyone else gets up."

Four held his hand up a moment, then glanced out the kitchen door.

"Just making sure," he answered Riku's querying look when he came back. "What problem do you think we've got?"

"Sora and Kairi came in together, and probably by sheer chance got the same suit, and ranks next to each other. Sora will know from dealing with her that how I treated him was just an act, and if he's here now..."

"He doesn't know what's happened here though, at least not first-hand," Four pointed out. "If he really pushes you could just put it down to orders from on high. I'll even talk to Deti and arrange for that if you want extra assurance. Maybe you'll be able to get away with avoiding him."

"Four, his bed is right next to mine, and Page said if no one else volunteers to teach him – because we're treating him just like a new card – he's going to assign him to me."

"Oh. You do have a bit of a problem then, don't you?"

"A _bit_ of a problem? You saw how much trouble he got into with the Swords, what do you think he'll do here? I'm getting the same feeling from him as I got from The Hanged Man, and after last night-"

"He certainly has reason for malice alright, at least against you. I don't know him as well as you do, so I don't know what he could do, but I'd say you'll have to watch yourself very carefully."

Riku merely nodded agreement as the door to the dining room opened. Ten and Knight came in, both weary, accepting their breakfast gratefully as he wordlessly served it up to each of them.

"Who's on the gates?" Four asked.

"Seven and Nine," Knight replied. "Though hopefully we should be able to do away with this soon. Apparently the Queen of Swords apologised on behalf of her entire suit to Deti and Vitesse."

"She called me over before the game," Riku said. "Personally apologised to me as well. I'd guess that whatever the old King of Swords did, he did on his own."

"Probably so, but that doesn't explain why. Your marksmanship is admirable Four, but I would have preferred him alive. It's hard to get answers out of a dead body."

"Give me some credit, that was hardly an easy shot," Four smiled. "Besides, crossbows aren't exactly meant for nonlethal hits you know."

"I know," Knight sighed.

"Who was the new card?" Riku asked, trying to make it sound casual. "I saw him last night when Page got me up, but it was too dark to see anything."

"Later," he yawned. "I'm going to finish this and go to bed. Preferably before I clatter to the floor," he added.

"You'll see for yourself in a few minutes, the other cards should be getting up any moment now," Ten added. On cue, the phantom bell rang to wake them all – those who weren't already awake, at least.

Riku nudged Four, getting him to start serving up the next few plates while he kept watch over what he was cooking. Four set aside the next two for them, both of them picking at it while they worked.

The other cards started to file in, the last vestiges of sleep still not fully gone from them even after a morning shower. Five and Eight wandered in first, taking their breakfast with bleary thanks, and not long after them Two and Three joined them. Riku tried pretend there was nothing out of the ordinary, handing Sora his breakfast himself.

There was still the same chill feeling whenever he glanced at Sora. Aside from the change of clothes to mark him as a Stave and not a Sword, he appeared no different than he had before, sat somewhat disconsolately attacking his breakfast with periodic glances up to Riku.

Then to the surprise of all of them, The King and Queen also joined them, neither of them looking happy.

"Don't be concerned," Deti said with his usual faint smile. "No one's in trouble."

"That's debatable," Vitesse muttered. "Ace! Four! See to some breakfast for us!" she commanded. Four rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"What's going on?" Knight asked, his tiredness seeming to slip away.

"Oh, just the return of some of the Major Arcana," Deti said without much concern. "They haven't been seen for decades, apparently. Page knew of the one that showed up here, so thanks to him we know what we're dealing with. The other suits are in for a big surprise though," he chuckled.

"Oh for heaven's sake Deti, can't you ever give a straight answer?" Vitesse demanded. "The High Priestess showed up."

Seven gave a low whistle, then murmured, "Inconvenient."

"You're almost as bad as he is," Vitesse accused. "For those who don't know-"

"Excuse me, my Queen," Deti interrupted. "But since when did you become all-knowing about these matters?"

"Since I had the foresight to find out when I ascended the throne of course," she snapped back. "Now, unless anyone else would care to interrupt?" she offered, glaring about. Strangely, no one seemed to find reason to. "As I was saying. The High Priestess is one of four Major Arcana cards that show up together, the other three being The Hierophant, The Emperor and The Empress. They each take over a castle for the day, and the High Priestess and The Hierophant oppose The Emperor and Empress. Only The Wizard can overrule them, as they are the four highest ranked cards in the Major Arcana before him. Even Deti and I have to do as they say."

"Suits?" Seven asked laconically.

"The Hierophant is commanding the Pentacles," Deti supplied, taking the plates Riku handed him. "That's what The High Priestess said at least. We don't know which of the others is at the remaining two castles, but it doesn't really matter. They're the enemy, at least while they're in command."

"You mean I might have to fight my old suit?" Sora demanded.

"No, you're safe," Knight said. "You're new – not to the game it appears, but to our castle at least – so you'll be staying here with a guide. Page will assign you one at the morning briefing."

"Thanks Knight," Riku muttered under his breath.

"The only time you'll have to worry about the Swords is if they attack," Knight went on, completely oblivious to Riku's comment.

"No worries there then," Deti remarked cheerily. "No one in their right mind would assault our castle. Tactical nightmare."

"Death," Seven murmured.

"Well, yes, except him," he amended quickly. "Anyway, you boys and girls should run along – you too, Ace and Four. The Queen and I have been assigned to run the kitchen today."

"More's the pity," Vitesse muttered.

"Now my Queen, we must set an example," Deti replied. "It wouldn't do for us to suggest they shouldn't listen to our guest."

"Since when have you been any good in a kitchen?" she demanded bluntly of him as Riku left through the kitchen door.

"At least they're talking more than they used to," Riku murmured.

"Oh yes. And arguing," Four chuckled. "Anyone would think they were almost a normal couple."

"Almost," he agreed, holding back as he saw the other cards already filing into the main hall, Sora among them. "I'm not going to enjoy this."

"Chin up, Ace," Four said. "I had to be patient with you, I'm sure you can with him."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Just grin and bear it. Hopefully I'll get to stick around as well, give you a hand."

They paused at the doors as Two hurried back out looking slightly wild-eyed.

"Wonder what that was about?"

"Ace! Four! Get in here!" a voice shouted from inside the hall.

"There's your answer," Four murmured, leading the way.

The High Priestess stood beside the Page, wearing a simple white gown draped from one shoulder only. Golden weave trimmed the visible edges. She wore no headdress, allowing her dark hair to stream down behind.

Page himself looked no different to usual, though in concession to the unusual circumstances his staff was topped with a silver orb.

"About time," The High Priestess said, sounding oddly calm after her cry for them. "I don't tolerate tardiness."

"We just had to finish up in the kitchen, your reverence," Four covered. "I know you assigned our King and Queen to it, but we could hardly leave a task unfinished."

The High Priestess did not look convinced. Two finally returned with a curious looking Seven and Nine in tow.

"Ah, now we are all here. Surely your fellow cards will inform you of the circumstances shortly," she said. "Page, read the duties."

"As thou art all aware, the situation today is considerably different to others," Page began, already settling back into his normal routine. "There be five of the Major Arcana about, four of which be spread among the suit castles, our own right here. We know nothing of the fifth, so exercise caution and report it should any come across it. Also unique to this day only, when thou art on patrol or out and about, thou mayest consider the cards of the Swords and Cups to be enemies and treat them as such."

"What of Six, Page?" Nine asked. "She's with the Cups as a patient."

"We will not know until tomorrow," Page replied. "Be not concerned for that. On to business now, and as thou art all surely aware, the Three of Staves is new only to our suit, having found means or been subject of means to transfer here from the Swords. However by tradition we will still guide thee Three as if thou hadst just joined the game. Ace, I want thee to be his guide today."

"Page-" he began, but he was cut off.

"Do as you're told," The High Priestess told him firmly. "If you can't do it then I will have you summarily executed."

Riku wasn't the only one to start back visibly at that statement.

"Good," she said approvingly. "I'm glad we understand each other. Continue, Page."

If Page was shaken, he did not show it. "As we deal again with only one suit today, we have need of only one messenger. Seven will be that messenger. Due to the circumstances today thou wilt be on messenger duty between The Hierophant there and The High Priestess here, so fail not in your duty. All others, until we receive word from our two allied cards among the Major Arcana, take to the walls and stay on guard until called for."

"Good luck," Four murmured to him in passing as all but Seven made their way to the armoury. Riku hung back with Sora, trying to conceal his annoyance at this. No doubt The High Priestess would notice.

"Come on then," he said to Sora. "I'll show you the ropes. We'll wait for the others to clear the armoury first and get in a bit of target practise."

Sora didn't answer at first, still seeming to be bothered by what had been said. They waited outside the armoury for everyone else to grab their crossbows and leave, then just as Four had for him, he reached for the crossbow with a three on it and handed it to him.

"This?" he said. "You want me to lug this around? I don't know the slightest thing about it."

"That's why we're here," he answered, finding out the pouch for the bolts. He knew Sora to be right-handed, so attached it accordingly. "First things first, you've got to get in a bit of practise with that. You never know when you might need it. I'll show you first, then you can give it a try yourself."

"Do we really have to do this?" he objected plaintively.

"Well I'm certainly not going to disobey her," Riku replied. "I suggest you don't either. I'm sure after that incident last week while you were still a Sword, you've figured out its a bad idea."

"You do know who I am, don't you?" Sora asked, almost hesitantly as he was led to the target range.

"You're the Three of Staves," he replied calmly, adjusting the height of one of the stands. "And here, that's all that matters. Leave the rest behind and pick it up if and when you get out. Now watch closely, because you'll be doing this yourself in a moment," he added, then took a shot.

It gave Riku no small pleasure to watch Sora's jaw drop when he scored a bullseye on the second to last target.


	32. Marksman

Sora did not have the same kind of practised aim Riku had picked up, though neither of them could hold a candle to the kind of accuracy Four had. Sora lacked the proper coordination to get his shots on target, having been used to fighting in close quarters or with magic, which aimed itself.

"I just don't see the point," he complained at one point while they collected their bolts. To his credit, he had not repeated Riku's own query about keeping an eye out for others.

"The point is, if you're on top of the walls you have to have something to fend off attackers," Riku replied. "It's all well and good waving a staff around, but if you have to wait for someone to breach the defences, you're just going to get people killed."

"That's what magic is for."

"If you've got magic, keep it to yourself," Riku advised. "At least until you talk to Knight and find out whether you're allowed to use it. I'd keep that Keyblade of yours out of sight unless you're told to as well."

Sora muttered something, picking up the last of his bolts, then paused, realising something. Riku hoped it was his subtle attempt to reveal he knew, but couldn't show it.

"Who told you I had a Keyblade?" he asked cautiously.

"You really think I wouldn't notice?" Riku replied without turning a hair.

"So you do know-"

"Hush!" he cut Sora off with a meaningful look. "Remember what I said – you leave the outside, outside. There's rules in place for the Keyblade that make it a special case – you'll be allowed to talk about it, but if you're caught using it without permissions..."

"I have to sit out another round," Sora finished. "Or whatever else our Knight dishes out. Hope he isn't like the Sword Knight."

"Why, what was he like?"

"Lets just say I don't like some of the duties he gave me."

"Like mucking out the pigs?" Riku said slyly, recalling the one day he'd been to their castle so far.

"Not one of my favourite things. I'm sure they're nice enough animals, and they provide good food, but they stink!"

Riku chuckled to himself, glancing out into the hall. Seven was in discussion with Page and their imperious guest.

"Don't worry, Three," he said. "You won't have anything like that here unless we get sent back there. I'll show you how to make your own bolts next, then we'll grab some lunch and take to the walls."

"What if we get assigned somewhere else?"

"Not very likely. Even if we did, we'd be sent as a pair – I'm your guide, remember."

After explaining the basics, almost identical to how Four had for him, he walked Sora through making a bolt, doing it himself at the same time. While his own bolts were still not perfect, he was privately happy to note that they were still better than Sora's attempts, which when fired had a habit of hitting the wrong targets entirely because they deviated so far from the intended target. At least if they had to defend the castle against Death again, the Pentacles would provide fresh bolts as necessary.

Seven dropped in shortly before lunchtime to let them know in his usual laconic fashion that half of them were being sent to the Pentacles' Castle to act as defenders, so would be taking their crossbows with them – something that hadn't been done since before the four suits had unified as far as they had when he'd entered the game just two weeks before.

There had been no sign of the other two suits, which was strangely suspicious given that their castles were on either side of their own and the Pentacles' Castle, which was opposite their own. Even Riku found it a little strange when he and Sora took to the walls after stopping for lunch, spotting occasional messengers travel between Pentacle and Stave, but no one at all going between Cup and Sword.

"You'd think there'd be at least one messenger," Riku muttered to himself.

"I think I know why," Sora said uneasily. "Kinda not sure I should say..."

"You're a Stave now, not a Sword. And if The High Priestess was here, she'd surely remind you that means you hold no loyalty to your former suit."

"It's not that easy," he protested. "Five is still there."

"I know she is," he answered, more to let Sora know he knew about Kairi too. "But that doesn't change anything. Better to say it by your own choice, than to be ordered to and asked why you didn't say anything before."

"I can't just turn on them that easily."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you changed suit."

"It wasn't entirely my idea – I just..."

"Yes?" Riku prompted, interested.

"Never mind. Anyway, think of it like this – if you knew you could see the entire world from up here, how would you sneak past everyone?"

"Tunnels," Riku answered without thinking then stopped. "Oh, god. Tunnels. If they've dug all the way here-"

"Not when I was with them, they hadn't. We didn't really focus on the tunnels too much, but I'll bet if The Emperor and Empress found out about them, they'd put a lot more work into them. Maybe enough to reach the Cup castle by now."

"About how far would you reckon they are?" Riku asked, looking out over the walls as if he'd see some sign of the tunnelling."

"Hard to say. I know we reached The Tower, because we had to quickly plug a hole that led into that moat around its island. Several times, I think, because they'd already tunnelled most of the way around it. That one was more aimed to reach the Cups, or maybe to provide a central hub so they could branch off, but I remember there were other tunnels too."

"Those are the ones we want to worry about. Think, Three – guess, we need to know how far they might have gotten."

"Well obviously by now to the Cups, otherwise we'd see messengers, but the others... I don't think they'd have gone past the rivers yet, so I reckon they're not yet half-way."

"We should be safe for now then. An underground attack... no one would ever see it coming."

"That was kinda the idea behind it," Sora said with a hint of pride. "Must have been started ages ago though. With most of us working on the farms or in the kitchens, we couldn't do much to it."

"Sounds about right to me," Riku said, then frowned. A bird had been spiralling up from the Swords castle, but now it turned toward the opposite Cups, veering just to one side enough to avoid The Tower. "What kind of birds did you raise back there, Three?" he asked, a suspicion forming.

"Chickens, turkey, duck, geese, pidgeons. Never really understood why we raised pidgeons-" he broke off, spotting the bird. It was a pidgeon.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Riku said.

"A diversion," Sora answered in chagrin. "Maybe... they knew about me... thought I'd only think of the tunnels."

Riku had other ideas. He loaded a bolt into his crossbow, resting it on top of the battlements.

"You're not serious," Sora said half-heartedly. "It's way too far!"

"Hush," he replied, squinting down the length of the bolt, thinking hard to adjust for the pidgeons flight, the bolt's own arc and once he'd wet a finger and held it up, the light wind. It was a difficult shot, he couldn't deny it. The pidgeons flight would lead it around this side of The Tower, bringing it closer to him and giving him a better chance.

"I can't believe you're going to try this," Sora muttered.

"I said hush. Or better yet, make yourself useful – have someone ready a horse. We'll send them out to pick up the message once I've shot it down."

"_If_ you shoot it down," Sora corrected, but caught up with Two further around the wall, animatedly explaining the situation. Riku's focus made their words indistinct, but he got the impression Two wasn't any more confident in his skill than Sora had been.

He hurried to the stables all the same though, at least knowing that if Riku missed it was a moment away from the dull patrol of the walls. Riku waved Sora into silence as he returned, watching the bird carefully.

Then he fired, the bolt loosed with a musical twang as the crossbow thunked against the stones, Riku barely avoiding the recoil. Both of them watched the bolt as it streaked through the air. Would it reach far enough, and would it hit?

He found he was unconsciously holding his breath as he watched, the bolt clearly now having the range it needed. It looked for a moment as if it would just part the pigeons tail-feathers, then there was a puff of feathers and it started downwards.

"You actually got it," Sora said in amazement, then remembered himself, cupping his hands to shout down, "It's down – we'll direct you from up here!"

"Wish Four could have seen the shot," Riku murmured.

"Four? Isn't he the one everyone says is your lover?"

"Yes," he admitted, gesturing to Two as he left the castle. "Keep a lookout for any Swords that might be heading for him. I wouldn't worry too much about the Cups, they're doctors and I understand they have an oath not to harm. Not sure if that'll stand up to their guests commanding them to ignore it, but I don't think they'd do that."

"Wait, did I hear that right, you're actually admitting it? Everyone said you two would never say anything to confirm it when we were at The Tower."

"It gives the other suits something to wonder about," Riku shrugged. "Besides, it's really none of their business – or yours either – what he and I do."

"What's going on here?" Knight asked, having somehow managed to sneak up on them without his armour giving him away. "Why have you two stopped patrolling?"

"Ace shot down a messenger pidgeon going from my – I mean, the Swords castle to the Cups. We're directing Two to fetching it for us so we can see what it says."

"Tell him about the tunnels," Riku said, not turning away as he made gestures again to guide Two. He'd gone off course and would miss it entirely if he wasn't careful.

Sora meanwhile filled Knight in on the tunnels he'd mentioned, trying to give a slightly better estimate than he had Riku, even going so far to point out places in the world to give a better idea.

"The sly dogs," Knight exclaimed. "An attack from below. We'd never see it coming – imagine if Death found out. Has Two retrieved that message yet?"  
>"He picked it up just now," Riku replied. "On his way back."<p>

"Then both of you come with me, we'll meet him back here to see what this message says, then I want you boys to look about inside the walls and see if there's any evidence anywhere they might have extended their tunnel our way."

"Best send Seven over to the Pentacles and warn them too," Riku added. "They might have decided to go that way instead."

"Sound thinking," Knight agreed, then with a sidelong look said, "I don't suppose you've ever considered taking on my job, have you?" Riku gave him a look he hoped would express how he felt about the idea. "No, somehow I didn't think you would. I guess I understand, but it's annoying."

"Thinking of retiring?"

"I wish. Planning ahead is more like it. We Knights are unique in that we get the option to select our successor. Pages don't get the choice, since they're chosen by us, and the Royalty is handled entirely differently."

"You want to hand over to someone you can trust then, right?" Sora guessed.

"Exactly. Problem is, everyone knows that if they do, they effectively become trapped here for good. Makes it a bit hard to persuade people. I'd rather not have to force someone into it by not naming an heir."

The gates creaked as they exited the corner tower, hurrying to meet Two off his horse. The pidgeon was definitely dead, the bolt still sticking out, but it was also clearly a messenger pidgeon. A white capsule had been tied around one foot.

Knight teased it out, unrolling the thin paper and reciting it as he read it.

"Staves unaware. Half spotted at Pentacle. Make arrangements for transferring hostage. Attack in one hour."

"Attack who?" Sora wondered

"More importantly, who's the hostage, and what will they demand for them?" Riku added.


	33. Captured

"I can't believe we're doing this," Sora muttered.

"Stop your whining," Riku told him bluntly. "No Stave is afraid of the dark."

"I'd love to have a word with whoever made up that rule," he retorted.

Knight had immediately warned the Pentacles of the impending danger, and taking a leaf from Death's attacks had quickly seen to relocating the entirety of Pentacle and outside Staves back to the Stave castle, including The Hierophant, a red robed man with a heavy looking golden crown and an even more imperious bearing than The High Priestess – to whom, oddly, he answered.

The two visiting Major Arcana consulted briefly with the two Pages and Knights, then had directed Sora and Riku to use the portals to head back to the Pentacle castle in search of a tunnel opening there.

King Mustang, the King of Pentacles, objected to this command on the grounds that if the Swords attacked there, the two of them would be left potentially facing an entire suit, and one that had already attempted to kill Riku once before. He further objected when The Hierophant decided they should go unarmed but for their staves, until The High Priestess then overruled them, authorising Riku only to use his Keyblade to take them there and back again, only to return if they saw the prearranged signal or the sun set.

On arrival they picked up a few things from the Pentacle storerooms, unlocking them with the Keyblade while no one would know they were using them, then Riku led Sora straight for the mines, knowing that they were essentially pre-dug tunnels and that the chances were the Swords would intercept them before the castle itself. He'd chosen not to take the headlamps to illuminate the mines, since that would give away their presence to any invading cards – something Sora had continually complained about since.

"You do know where we are, don't you," Sora murmured, keeping his voice low so it wouldn't carry so far.

"Of course I do," he replied in kind. "You don't think I'd get us lost, do you?"

"You got us into this mess alright, lost isn't that much harder."

"Hush!" Riku told him, listening intently. For a moment there was no sound at all except a slight breeze whistling through the caverns, then sounds of rocks being moved, clattering against each other.

"Could it be them?" Sora whispered, sounding louder in the near silence.

"Possibly. Still got that rope?"

"Of course I do, I don't lose things."

Riku led the way through the gloom, rock formations showing up as vague shapes now their eyes had adjusted. He took them back to the previous junction, then pointed Sora to a rock.

"Tie one end around that and throw the other to me," he whispered. "As soon as they find it, we'll act quickly to silence them with those cloths we picked up and stash them down there," he pointed to another opening they knew led to a dead end.

"What if they've got torches?" Sora asked as quietly as he could.

"Then we take the rope and hide," Riku decided after a moments hesitation. "I'll think of something else."

The sounds of rocks grew closer, starting to be accompanied by the sounds of shuffling and occasional clinks. Riku hoped they came from a Sword card, and not from some creature that lived down here. Fortunately the mines did not extend out toward the wilderness, so there was no need to be concerned for whatever awaited them underground.

Flickering lights started to illuminate faint shadows on the cavern walls nearby, dancing over the walls in strange shapes. Riku tossed the rope back to Sora, then gestured to the dead-end cavern he'd pointed out before.

"What if they look down here?" Sora breathed once they were concealed.

"I'll think of something," Riku murmured back, looking out over the low rock they'd hidden behind.

"This is stupid," a voice came out of the gloom. "They've done nothing wrong, what's Page thinking?"

"Nine," Sora identified the voice. "Sounds just like Page too."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Remember I told you we had to pick someone to see Page? Well you have to see him first if you want to see the King or Queen too, and I'm betting he's done the same for their new ruler too."

"You think the Swords have no idea what's actually going on then?"

"Could be," Sora replied, then fell silent as the voice of the Nine of Swords burst out again.

"This is completely absurd. We should just stop here or something, wait and go back."

"And tell them what?" another voice asked. Sora held up six fingers to silently identify him. "That we got scared of a bunch of miners? What are you, a mouse?"

"You can't tell me this is right, just suddenly attacking without warning like this," Nine protested. "I mean, we rely on them to make our tools, our Swords, even rebuild our castle in stone!"

"Orders are orders," Six said.

"He has a point," Kairi's voice said. Riku almost flinched back from it – he had hoped she wasn't among them. He could see Sora's troubled look in the darkness as well, so laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Like I said," Riku said as quietly as he possibly could. "I'll think of something."

Kairi meanwhile continued, "It's completely out of character. I don't think our King would do this – he was kinda harmless as a card."

"He used to be our own Ace," Sora told Riku. "We thought he should have been a Cup, he was so pacifistic."

The light ahead grew brighter. Riku gestured for them to get down just in case, reaching over to pull one of Sora's arms out of sight.

"What does that leave then?" Six asked, not sounding concerned.

"Page did say there were several Major Arcana about," yet another one, Sora quickly identified as their Seven, said. "Maybe one of them is involved."

"I don't even know of a card that could do anything like that," Six said. "I think you're just afraid of getting into a scrape. We don't practise with these swords for nothing, you know."

"I know," Nine said moodily. "I wish Four hadn't run off to the Staves," he added. "Never seen anyone handle a sword the way he did. Did anyone ever manage to beat him in a mock fight?"

Riku gave Sora a quizzical look. Aside from looking slightly guilty, he just shrugged.

"I heard Ten brag he'd come close once the other day," Seven answered, then after a delay, "Alright, which way do we go now, oh mighty leader?"

"Will you stop that?" Six demanded. "We go straight ahead. It'll lead us right into their castle."

"There could be anything hiding down these side routes," Nine protested. "And you know what Knight says – never leave an enemy behind you!"

"You can search them if you like," Six replied grandly. "We'll go on ahead."

"Hey, wait for me!" Nine called, and the light started to fade again.

They waited for the voices to fade too, then Sora asked, "Well, 'oh mighty leader'? What have you thought of?"

"Don't you start too," Riku muttered. "I haven't thought of anything new yet. I hadn't exactly counted on her being with them. It's all well and good saying leave it outside, but..."

"We're not going to do anything all that bad, right?" Sora said, though uncertainty crept into his voice.

"No more than a few knocks and scrapes, I hope," Riku replied. "The trick now is to do it without getting seen. We'll put that rope back up on the same cavern they'll return down," he decided. "Only this time we'll have to conceal it."

"We'll still have to trigger it ourselves though," Sora pointed out.

"I know, and that'll give them something to follow unless we distract them."

"What if we shift some of these rocks? Create new pillars that look like the Pentacles just used them for support? Make them so we can hide behind them and let them run down those caverns, then when they're gone we'll run."

"I'm not sure if there's enough rock here for that, but it can't hurt to try. We'll have to work quickly though, with an empty castle..."

In short order they scoured every last rock they could find, even reaching down some of the other caverns a ways to find more material until they'd constructed a considerable pillar of stone. No Pentacle would probably have trusted it to hold up the cavern, but they hoped the Swords wouldn't notice that.

With what was left they concealed the rope along the floor at the mouth of the cavern, trailing it to the entrance of the cavern their pillar was down. Sora waited just in sight down a cavern where he'd be able to spot them coming, signal Riku, then head out of sight as quietly as he could.

Riku waited, hoping their somewhat pointless trap would work without getting them caught and also he hoped without harming Kairi too much. Maybe she'd hang back behind the others and avoid getting caught.

Light started to flicker back into the cavern, sounds of the Swords approaching starting to echo down to them. Sora watched, ready to hide at a moments notice, while Riku watched.

"Hey, guys," the voice of the Nine of Swords said, sounding curious. "Is it just me, or is that cavern ahead a lot cleaner than it was on the way in?"

"Who cares?" Six said. "There's no one here except us. Empty castle, empty tunnels-" he broke off. Sora, suppressing a grin, had held his hands up and made a low moaning sound, echoing around the cavern. After a nervous moment, Six finally went on, "Probably just the wind. Yeah. That's it."

"Now who's a coward?" Nine laughed. Sora waved a hand toward Riku, then ducked out of sight. Riku pulled the rope, tossed it toward the entrance of a neighbouring cavern, then headed for their makeshift pillar and waited.

There were several startled cries, made too indistinct to tell who had been caught, then, "Look, there – follow that rope!" from Nine.

"Are you mad?" Six demanded. "Anything could be down there? I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here!"

"But-"

"Get a grip, Nine," Seven said bluntly as the sounds of Six running back to the Sword castle echoed to him. "There's three of us left now, and we don't know what we're up against here. We're better off getting back to the castle."

"No," Kairi's voice came. "No, I think I know exactly what we're up against. There's two of them. Both Staves."

A cold knot settled in Riku's stomach. Of course Kairi would recognise the trick – they'd played it before, back on the islands. He hesitated though – did he hide deeper in the tunnels and potentially lose his way, or stay and wait?

"How can you be sure?" Seven asked.

"It has to do with the outside, and that means I can't discuss it. But if I'm right, they'll be hiding somewhere nearby. Probably down one of these caverns, and I'll be willing ot bet they won't have gone far because they don't know their way any better than we do."

Riku's heart almost stopped. She knew, and she had no problems treating them as the enemy!

"This rope leads down the cavern here," Nine said. "But it looks like it's been thrown this way, and there's only one cavern nearby."

"Six, come back here!" Kairi shouted into the tunnels. "I need you right now!"

"He could be too far to hear you," Seven remarked. "Though knowing him, he won't have gone far."

"I heard that!" Six's voice came.

"Then come here," Kairi repeated. "I need to talk to the three of you so quietly they won't hear what we've got in mind, because I don't doubt they're still close enough to hear me. Aren't you?"

Riku didn't reply, hoping Sora wouldn't either. Fortunately, he had the sense to stay shut up.

He heard Six rejoin them, then indistinct quiet chatter as Kairi told them whatever she had in mind. While they were distracted, he headed deeper into the cavern while trying to make as little noise as possible. Every sound he did make, every rock that clinked against another, seemed suddenly so loud he expected them to come after him immediately.

To his chagrin, he found he'd picked a dead-end cavern to hide in. No offshoots, no branches, nothing. He'd trapped himself. If they looked down here... again, he needed a distraction.

An idea occurred, but even he admitted it wouldn't do much. He hoped Sora hadn't fallen foul of the same misfortune he had, then shouted into the tunnels,"Run and hide, Three!"

Footsteps came, but too late he realised it hadn't done him any good.

"I told you so!" Kairi's voice came smugly.

Now hurried footsteps came down this cavern toward him along with light that illuminated it easily, blinding him momentarily as his eyes tried to adjust to the bright light. When he could see against the glare again, he spotted two Swords heading for him, neither of them Kairi but both of them with their Swords drawn.

Riku knew defeat when he saw it, and had no intentions of dying here in this world. As bitter as it was to admit it, he stood and held his arms up. "No need for them," he told them. "I surrender."

"Just like she said," one of them, his voice identifying him as the Nine of Swords, nodded.

From further in the caverns, Seven's voice exclaimed, "Lost him! The little rat escaped!"

"Leave him," Kairi's voice announced. "We've got one of them for sure. We'll take him back with us."


	34. A Little Devil

The four Swords had used a length of the same rope he'd 'borrowed' from the Pentacles to tie his hands behind him, then escorted him through the last of the mines, through a narrow crack into their own tunnels and on toward their castle.

The same chill that he felt emanating from Sora now seemed to come from somewhere just behind him, but with the four cards formed up around him there was no chance to look. Unless Sora was tagging along behind, just out of sight to try to rescue him, it meant there was malice coming from someone here – but still no explanation of why, or any idea of who.

At the far end of the tunnels there was a more natural looking like illuminating the area along with a flight of steep steps made from the same dirt as the tunnel itself.

"What are we meant to do with him?" the Seven of Swords threw over his shoulder.

"You could set me free," Riku suggested.

"He wasn't asking you," their Six replied from behind him, then to Kairi who was also behind, he said, "You're the one that directed us. I'd say that makes it your responsibility to go ask Knight what we should do."

"Yeah, but what about while we're waiting to hear from him?" Nine put in. "It's not as if we have anywhere to put him."

"Not yet, anyway," Kairi said. "Just guard him. He isn't going far with his hands tied."

The other three cards didn't seem to have a problem with that, guiding him up the stairs and outside again. They weren't inside the castle proper, rather they had emerged outside just behind one of the animal pens – if Sora's remark and the smell were anything to go by, the pigs.

Kairi didn't stop to keep an eye on them, already heading for the castle while the three of them surrounded him against the back wall of the pig pen – not that it was necessary. Interestingly, he noted, the chill feeling faded the further away she got. First Sora and now Kairi... the effects of the fifth card from the Major Arcana?

"Just what were you doing there anyway?" the Six of Swords asked him eventually.

"Can't talk about it," Riku shrugged. "Orders from above."

"Don't you even know why?"

"Of course I know why. The High Priestess gave the order, and no one could overrule her."

There was a round of curious looks and shook heads.

"Never heard of any card by that name," Nine remarked.

"I'm not surprised. She and the other three haven't shown up for ages from what I hear."

"Others? What others?" Seven asked with interest.

"The Emperor, Empress and Hierophant. I heard about them from our Queen – they all show up together, and each one commandeers a castle for the day. Whichever suits have to follow The Emperor and Empress oppose the two led by The High Priestess and Hierophant."

"Remember what you were saying earlier?" Six asked Nine. "About things being odd?"

"And since Page doesn't let anyone see the King and Queen, we'd never know the difference," Seven nodded. "Just that things would be odd. You think we've got one of those four?" he asked Riku.

"Well if we've got The High Priestess up at our castle and they only ever show up together, I'd say that confirms it," he replied. "That's why you and the Cups are enemies – for today only, at least."

"Back to normal tomorrow," Seven sighed with relief. "No hard feelings?"

"Of course not, you're just doing what you were told, just like me."

Kairi returned then, the chill feeling accompanying her.

"We're to take him to the south tower," she told them. "Knight's arranged for a holding cell we can leave him in. I've got the key for it, so we just have to lock him in."

The four cards formed up around him again, leading him into the castle grounds. Off to one side there were several of the Cups treating some injured Swords.

"What happened to you?" Nine called over.

"They were expecting us!" the card fumed back, his rank not visible. "Someone must have tipped them off – and I bet it was our old Four too!"

Riku smiled to himself. Knight must have found the tunnel leading into their castle and set an ambush for them to spring.

"I wondered how long it would take before you found out," he said aloud.

"What's that?" Nine said.

"I said, I wondered how long it would be. We've known about the tunnels for a while now," he lied. "Didn't think much of it, until today of course. Knight left a few surprises there earlier today. With them in place, two cards by themselves could hold you off."

Nine gave him a chagrined look, but said nothing else. Kairi paid no attention meanwhile, opening the entry door to the south tower, one that was only partially rebuilt in stone at the moment. Inside was a spiralling staircase leading both ways.

"I didn't know we had a basement under the tower," Six said.

"Knight arranged for it specially," Kairi threw back. "Got to have a dungeon somewhere."

"Why are they always underground?" Riku muttered. "It's not as if it makes any difference to the occupants."

"Because that way no one can slip something through a window to you," Kairi answered without missing a beat. She led them down into the round room below where half of the room was separated off by stout bars. She unlocked the cell and gestured for him to enter, saying, "We'll untie you once you're safely locked in."

"You're too kind," he murmured, obliging them. With a brief flick of one of their swords, the ropes were cut away, leaving him to massage the sore wrists where the rope had rubbed.

"You three go see Knight," Kairi told them. "He's got another task for you. I already know what I have to do."

The three cards left, leaving him alone with Kairi and the strong chilling feeling that still came from her. Kairi regarded him for a few moments with an indecipherable expression, then she too left. Except, he noted as she left, her shadow had split, one remaining with her as she left, the other laying flat on the floor where she'd been stood, no longer attached to her – and it was from the shadow that the chilling feeling now came from.

Riku watched the unmoving shadow, thinking about this, then had an idea. "You're the one I felt when I looked at Three, aren't you? You're the fifth Arcana card that's about today – you somehow started with him, then jumped to her, and now you're here. The Magician was covering for you when I went to see him – we cards might give off a feeling of malice the others can feel, but you're the one responsible for what I felt."

The shadow moved at last, giving him a thumbs up.

"Who are you really?" Riku demanded. "Stop pretending to be her shadow and show yourself!"

Thumbs down.

"Why? What are you hiding? Or are you just afraid if a card knows about you, they'll stop you from hiding in their shadow?"

The thumb disappeared, neither up or down now.

"Too afraid to answer now are you?"

"Oh, bother this," a voice hissed. "This is just too inconvenient." The shadow sat up, not just appearing to on the floor but actually sitting up and becoming a shadow in the air. At first it held on to Kairi's shape, then it shrunk down to about waist height and became fatter, filling out into three dimensions and picking up an orange-red colour. Two short, curled horns emerged from the head, which looked oddly human as the colour continued to spread, solidifying the card.

"A devil?" Riku breathed, stepping back as if it would save him any more than the bars would.

"_The_ Devil," the card corrected, its voice less of a hiss and more a growl. "Number Fifteen, if you must know the number. I know you were reading the numbers on the others before the cards stole you away."

"And what do _you_ do?"

"You haven't guessed yet?" The Devil laughed. "I influence people. Or control them, if they don't have a strong enough mind. I can make them do whatever I want, and most of the time they don't even realise it isn't their idea."

"But now I know about you, so-"

"Hah! You can't protect yourself that way, Riku! Sora thought he could, but he still did what I wanted – he got me close to you!"

"So that's how he got transferred – you made him."

"Sure did! 'course he wasn't a good choice. I got close sure enough, but his nature kept interfering. Couldn't do anything to you through him, and rules say I can't do anything directly myself. Gotta make others do it for me."

"What do you have against me?"

"Nothing," it admitted. "I just felt like picking on you."

"And Kairi? What was behind that?"

"Tut, tut," The Devil said, waggling a finger. "You know you're not allowed to use real names here. Anyway, she was the same as Sora. I jumped from him to her while in the cave, then poked about and made her remember what she needed to capture you. If it hadn't been for me, she'd have left you to hide, and you'd be on your way back to the Stave castle by now."

"Why? What do you want from me?"

The Devil appeared to consider this for a while, pacing up and down beside the bars. Riku watched the diminutive little creature, then picked a place where the bars were slightly wider – perhaps enough to kick at it through the bars. A bad idea maybe, but it'd make him feel a bit better.

"Don't even think about it," The Devil told him, then snapped his fingers. "Got it. Not that I'm telling you of course. This should be _very_ interesting."

"Forget about it. I'm not letting you control me!"

"Too late," The Devil smirked. "You've seen and identified me, without my saying a word. Trick of the game that – even if you don't say my name, if you figure out what I am it puts you immediately under my control. You did it all yourself, Riku!"

"You're still outside the cell though," Riku pointed out. "And I'm in here. You can't reach me."

"Oh yeah?" it said with a malicious grin. "Let's do something about that right now!"

It snapped its fingers again, as it did so Way to the Dawn flashing into Riku's hands. Under the control of the little beast he was forced to use it to unlock the cell door and let himself out, allowing The Devil to jump, fairly literally, into his shadow. His shadow moved on its own under its control, looking as if it was examining its new form, then it settled back again, becoming his shadow copying his own movements in the light of the one torch in the room.

Now what was he going to do? Escape? The Devil might have forced him to free himself, but there was no definitely no way he was going to stick around to let anyone else find out, and in any case since he was free he might as well head back to his own castle. What would it matter if a few Swords got in the way?

"Stop that," Riku snapped at his shadow. "I'm not going to hurt anyone just because they're in the way!"

Well, what was the alternative? Sneaking out? There'd be guards placed by now, he could hardly ignore that.

"I said stop that!"

"Hey, shut up down there," a voice echoed down to him. "Or I'll come down and make you shut up!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Riku found himself saying, then he glared at his shadow. "I'm going to get you for this, see if I don't," he muttered at it.

Fortunately the card had not decided to take him up on the offer he'd made. Much as he hated to do what The Devil wanted him to, stealth was still an option. Better to make his way back to the Staves than be caught here. They might try to use him as the hostage instead of whoever it was meant to be. If he hadn't shot the message down, and if they hadn't sent it a second time because of that.

He headed to the foot of the stairs and looked warily up for any guards. There were none in sight, so as silently as he could, he headed up, pausing only to listen at the door leading back outside. There were the sounds of breathing on the other side – the card who'd threatened him, probably.

Riku continued up, slipping out through a missing doorway when he reached a partially finished floor that would lead him out onto the top of the castle walls – which were in fact the main buildings of the castle itself. Along the way he even spotted the part he'd had a hand in constructing on his last visit, keeping low in the hopes that none of the Swords would look up in their work.

Those own in the courtyard being treated by the Cups were in no condition to notice him, most of them either unconscious or clearly trying not to think about whatever had happened to them. The other Swords were busily attending to the normal farm duties, keeping them too busy to notice him.

When he entered the next tower along he knew where he was. This was the tower where the previous King of Swords had first tried to kill him. All he had to do now was find a way to the portal corridor without getting caught.

Retracing his steps from that time was out of the question, as it would take him through the throne room – not that anyone there would be a problem, a thought he suspected came from The Devil told him.

"If you're going to keep that up I'm going to talk to Page and tell him about you," Riku muttered under his breath, then forced by The Devil he added, "But not if you stop me before I get the chance." He stopped again to glower irritably at his shadow. "If you weren't hiding in there..." he threatened, then at a less than subtle nudge started moving again.

After descending a floor and listening at another door he judged the corridor he'd found to be empty, creeping out to examine it. A corridor with portraits down one side, much as there had been at his own castle, depicting past Kings and Queens. Out of curiosity he headed down the corridor, glancing at the plaques for each monarch until he came to the most recent addition.

"King Tyros," he read. "Slain by an Ace of Staves." A pause, then, "That's right Riku, the Swords know exactly who's responsible for the death of their late monarch."

He ignored the additional remark he'd been forced to make, letting himself into the next tower instead. If he was right, the portal doors would be on the next floor down.


	35. Deal with The Devil

The portals, he found rather conveniently, did not have to be traversed to be closed again – simply locking the doors would handle that for him. It made things easier, since the last time he'd been here he picked the wrong door. This time without anyone in pursuit he had the time to glance in and look ahead to the transition point, finding the right one before he took it.

The Swords, to the disappointment of The Devil, had not even noticed he'd left. It was probably the first time they'd had a prison, let alone a prisoner, for a long time. They'd learn the lesson of keeping watch on their captives properly though.

Once back at his own castle, Riku paused and thought. The Devil would interfere if he tried to tell anyone, no doubt about that. But maybe he could settle a curiosity of his own, maybe even set someone on the right course.

"Don't bet on it," The Devil spoke quietly through him. He didn't bother to answer, setting off for the nearest tower. Page and Knight's rooms were on the floor above, in the same gallery as the portraits. It had been a while since he'd gone there last.

"Getting ideas are we? You can't tell them."

He ignored The Devil as much as he could. It probably wouldn't make any difference really. It would still annoy him at every opportunity, at least whenever it wasn't making him do whatever it had in mind. Maybe it would go away at the end of the day like the other four.

"Not a chance," it told him. "After all, if that were the case I'd have gone last night after dragging your friend across the world to become a Stave." Riku couldn't help but take his voice back to reply, "Yes, and look what that got you. Hanging out in the shadow of two of my friends only to find you couldn't beat their nature to actually do anything to me."

The Devil didn't reply, but he got the impression the statement stung slightly as he knocked Page's door. Almost before the sound had faded, Page's voice repled, "Enter, Ace."

"How did you know?" Riku asked, letting himself in.

"I heard thee speaking to thyself outside," he replied. "Three told me of thy situation on his return and wanted to lead a party to retrieve thee. I know of thy resourcefulness – and the traits of the Keyblade – so chose to leave it in your hands. Now thou art returned to us safely, I can see to returning thee to guiding Three."

"Hang on a moment Page, I came to you because I needed to ask you something. The others don't even know I'm back yet."

"Aye, perhaps. What dost thou need?"

"The portraits on the floor below – they tell what happened to the previous monarchs, right? How often is it they're wrong?"

"Wrong?" Page said sharply. "Never. The plaques beneath tell the true story always."

"There's at least one, in the Sword castle. I saw it on my way out. It says I'm responsible for what happened to the Sword King – not Four. And there's another thing too – if that one knows who's responsible-"

"Why then is there one below that merely says 'assassinated' but not by whom?" Page finished. "Simple, because none know who were truly responsible."

"Then maybe that one at the Sword castle is wrong because people think I did it and not him," Riku suggested. "Can't it be fixed somehow?"

Page did not seem concerned by this suggestion, answering, "Tomorrow, perhaps. Today they be the enemy, and there be nothing we can do. Unless there be something else, retrieve thy crossbow and rejoin Three atop the walls. He will no doubt receive news of thy escape well."

"I see he's still as rigid as always," The Devil muttered, this time from his shadow, on the way out. "Saw him once a while back, and he looked exactly the same. Nothing ever changes when he's around. Wonder if I should do something about that."

"I am not turning on my own Page!" Riku hissed at his shadow.

"Oh stop that. If it weren't for him, you Staves wouldn't be living in the dark ages still. It's his stubbornness that meant you had to persuade him to relent just for a fair chance, and even then you had to get your rulers to order him to do it."

"That doesn't justify it! You can't just go around bumping off people because you don't like them!"

"Why not?" The Devil answered. "It's what you humans are always doing. Go play with your friend Riku, and remember I'm watching." There was a pause, then, "That's Sora I mean, not Four, not that I doubt you'd prefer to 'play' with him."

"Do you _mind_?" Riku demanded, trying to ignore the flush he felt creeping up his face. The Devil didn't reply though, leaving him to pick up the crossbow, restock the bolt pouch, then head back up to the walls. He waited at the top of the tower, watching the cards patrol the walls until Sora had just passed him, then emerged to fall into step beside him.

It took Sora a few moments to notice. He never had been the brightest spark, but sometimes he felt he took it to extremes.

"You- You're back!"

"Don't sound so happy, Four might think he's got competition," Riku answered with a sly twinkle in his eyes.

Sora took that in his stride though. "I was worried about you – they wouldn't let me come and try to get you back."

"You know you don't need to. Got out of worse things on my own, remember."

"Oh yeah? Who was it who almost-"

"Ah- Not here," Riku cut him off.

"Right. Almost forgot. How did you get back, anyway?"

"Use your brain, Three, how else do you think I got out? What's been happening here, anyway?"

"Knight found the tunnel inside our walls. It comes out just behind the kitchen. He hid a few of the others there and ambushed the Swords as they arrived. Now they're gone, he's got the Pentacles collapsing the tunnel and fortifying the grounds so they can't try again – just in case."

"I thought he might have found them. When the Swords took me through their castle I saw a few of the injured cards complaining. I don't think they lost any though."

"We would have, if they'd been armed with bows of their own," Four said, coming up alongside them. "I hear you made a brilliant shot. Three's been talking about nothing else."

"Should have seen it yourself," Riku smiled. Back in the company of these two, he could almost forget his shadow was inhabited by a card that was decidedly not friendly.

* * *

><p>The day had remained uneventful after Riku's return, with no more messenger pidgeons taking to the air and no further dealings with either Sword or Cup suits. The Pentacles returned to their castle shortly before evening accompanied by Seven and Eight to run their kitchen for the evening, while the King and Queen remained in their own kitchen to handle dinner.<p>

Despite the bickering that morning, the King it seemed was not as bad a cook as had been implied. Vitesse made some show of finding something to complain about occasionally, and Deti took it with a smile and a nod, usually followed by a variant of, "Whatever you say, my Queen."

Any attempt he'd made at even so much as trying to suggest the presence of The Devil had been subtly diverted, usually by his voice being usurped and used to mention something unrelated that started an entirely different discussion. The little beast was irritatingly good at getting in the way. Getting rid of him again wasn't going to be easy, but he had a few ideas that would, he reasoned, at least irritate it in return.

Riku waited on the way out of the dining area, one of the first cards out since his place was nearest the door. Sora joined him first, but then hung back curiously when Riku remained waiting.

"You might as well go on ahead," he murmured to Sora. "I'll be along in a moment."

Sora looked surprised for a moment, then figured out what he hoped The Devil hadn't with a grin and a suppressed laugh.

"Waiting for someone?" Four said behind him.

"Not any more. Think maybe some company would be nice tonight?" he suggested.

"Must be your turn again."

"For the bed or the company?" he replied with a grin of his own.

"You mean I have to choose? Can't I have both instead?"

"I'm sure we can find some way of getting both."

From his shadow came a faint muttered hiss of complaint that it seemed only he could hear. Four didn't react to it and neither did any of the other nearby cards, none of whom had reacted to their quiet discussion. If they did know what had been said, they didn't find reason to show it.

For tonight at least, The Devil would either have to wait or try to come up with a way to lure him away from Four, and as it had slipped about not being overrule someone's nature, he hoped it wouldn't be able to overcome that. One night down, many more to go.

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone," Riku breathed when he was woken up in the night, knowing exactly what was responsible.<p>

"You knew this would happen," The Devil replied, not bothering to keep its voice down. Riku suspected it could only be heard by the cards it wanted to hear. "Anyway, you're not alone. Not with him and me."

"Well, leave us alone then."

"Don't you even want to know what I'm planning to do with you?"

"Maybe in the morning," he yawned, opening his eyes to see The Devil beside the bed, leaning on its arms. "Go away."

"You can't hold me out forever, Riku. Sooner or later you'll do what I want. And once I've done it, you'll never have to worry about me again."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Then wouldn't it be better to get it over with so you can go back to your warm boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. Not yet, anyway. We just... enjoy each other's company."

"Whatever you want to call it," The Devil shrugged. "I'll find a way, even if I have to bargain with you to get it."

"Bargain? What makes you think you have anything I want?"

"I'm a card in the Major Arcana, Riku. I'm not affected by the Game. I can see everything – even tell you exactly who you need to pair with to get out. You do want to get out, don't you?"

"I don't know. I might decide I want to stay here with Four."

The Devil flickered annoyance briefly, then tried another tack. "Wouldn't you rather know his name? He knows yours, after all. Knowing what his real name is would-"

"Change absolutely nothing," he yawned again. "Any more empty offers, or can I go back to sleep now?"

"I'll make you a deal, Riku. If you can keep me from doing anything from now until the next Game, I'll help you with the Game. If you don't get out, I'll leave you for good after then."

"Cut out the part about helping with the game. Your help would be cheating, and I'm not going to do that."

"So you'll agree to it?"

"Whatever makes you happy," he answered.

"A game of our own," The Devil chortled, already sinking down out of sight. "This is going to be interesting."


	36. Return to Cup Castle

There was no sign of The Devil by morning, and but for a few amused looks from Sora there were no longer any obvious reactions from the others about finding him and Four in the same bed. Though it hadn't happened that often, it appeared to have become almost normal already.

The second day of his third week here, not all that long when he thought about it, but long enough that he felt at home here. He could see why some of the long-term residents of the closed world of cards showed little concern about not having seen the outside for so long. After a while you just got used to it.

Since the King and Queen had both retreated back to their rooms after dinner, it was up to Riku as their self-appointed cook to get the kitchen warmed up and some breakfast on the table, aided as usual by Four.

"We do this any more and we might as well take a leaf from your friend and turn into Swords," he had quipped, slicing a loaf of bread.

"I'm a cook, not a farm hand," Riku replied. "I don't mind hard work, at least not as much as I used to, but the idea of working a farm doesn't exactly appeal."

"It's not as bad as it sounds actually," Sora called through to them. "Just some of the duties have their low points."

"Like mucking out the pigs?"

"Yeah. Or the cows – hard time figuring which of them is worse for smell. At least the pigs are more friendly than some of the cows are – especially the bulls. Really don't want to get in their way when they're in a foul mood."

"The joys of being a Sword," Ten chuckled. "You know Three, we never really learn much about the other suits. Until you showed up we had no idea it was even possible to change suits, so we only saw small parts of the others when they called for us."

"I wonder if Page could be persuaded to set up an exchange program," Nine mused. After several puzzled looks he went on, "It's an idea I had from... well, something outside. Anyway, each suit sets aside a few cards who keep their real suit, but go between the other castles – like The Fool does, but all four castles go at the same time."

"Let me get this straight," Five said, still looking puzzled. "We'd still be Staves. But we'd be at one of the other castles, acting as if we were one of them?"

"That's the idea," Two agreed. "I know the idea he's thinking of myself. Say, give them two days at each castle before they get back to their home castle, leave one day – that's for the Game – then repeat but with different cards so we all get a chance."

"Royal," Seven murmured. "Not Page."

"I'm getting use to that," Two chuckled. "I actually understood what you meant."

"I didn't," Sora said a bit petulantly.

"He means we'd have to persuade our King and Queen, not Page," Riku supplied. "Breakfast is up, get it while it's still warm."

* * *

><p>Unusually, Page had changed his usual appearance overnight. Rather than wearing the red or blue he normally chose, he'd picked out white instead and not bothered with the cloak. It made him look almost like one of them, if it hadn't been for the silver thread on the front of his tunic that had been sewn into the design of his own staff.<p>

"That's different," Riku murmured to Four. "What's got into him?"

"He's planning a visit to one of the other suits," Four replied. "Only time you'll ever see him wear white."

Page rapped his staff on the floor to silence them before he spoke this time.

"As the more observant among you will have noticed, our night-time vigil has been suspended," he began. "We may reinstate it or not, depending on the outcome of today. Furthermore, we will be returning to our standard duties, at the very least for today, so all other castles will be served equally once more. Any among thee who go to the castle of Swords are to treat them as thou didst before the incident with Ace, but to speak naught of it."

"Would I be right in guessing you're going there to talk to them and smooth over that or something then?" Riku asked.

"Aye, that be so. However, today that be not thy concern, Ace. On to business then. There be only one of the Major Arcana about today, though again I can tell thee not which it is. An any identify it or see the signs of it tell me at once."

"Fat chance," a low hiss came from Riku's shadow. No one noticed it though.

"As we are once again serving all castles, we require three messengers today. Seven, go thou to the Pentacles. Ace, as Three's guide thou wilt accompany him on his first messenger duty to the Castle of Cups – be sure to get an update on the health of the Six of Staves whilst thou art there. Four and Five, thou wilt accompany me unto the Castle of Swords – Four will drive the carriage, as I have no wish to listen to his complaints about horseback for the whole journey."

"Me? Would I do a thing like that?" Four asked innocently.

Page pretended not to hear and continued, "As I will be away, I place it in thy hands Ten to remain in my stead and assign our cards, e'en thee, as thou seest fit when the requests come back."

"Page, you're only leaving me Eight and Nine," Ten protested. "Even if I go too, that only leaves two cards I can dispatch without leaving the walls unguarded."

"The King as decreed that the wall patrol is no longer a necessity except in special cases, and Knight is fully versed in those cases and will mention them as they arise. Otherwise thou need only patrol them if thou art waiting for work."

"Are you feeling alright Page? You always said it was a necessity."

"Times must change out of necessity. It be no longer so save only if Knight says otherwise. Also keep in mind that thou wilt have the three messengers when they return, and Ace also."

"I forgot about that," Ten admitted. "Still, only five cards... I guess I'll have to make do somehow."

"Indeed," Page agreed. "Now to work all. The days labour cannot be met by sloth."

"He _is_ changing," Four murmured with some surprise. "I wonder what brought this about?"

"I'm certainly not complaining," Riku said. "I don't think you should either, or he might decide to get Five to drive instead."

"Be nice," Four admonished. "And you two watch yourselves. There'll be sprites about, and neither of you have met them before."

Then he moved away to prepare a carriage for Page, leaving them to prepare their horses. Sora had some trouble, but having already learned from Four he quickly got Sora ready and mounted up. Four and Five led the way out of the castle, tracking toward The Tower first, then Seven headed south to the Pentacles.

After he and Sora had gone west a ways, he slowed, letting Sora catch up. He wasn't used to horseback. The Swords normally travelled about on their caravans, so no riding was involved.

"I hope I'm not gonna have to do this often," Sora complained when he rode up alongside.

"Don't tell me. You're like me and Four – not a fan of horseback."

"I don't see how anyone _can_ be. I'm sore in places I didn't think I could be sore."

"Just as well we're going to the Cups then. You can ask them to give you a checkup while we're there. Just remember this is your duty though – I'm along to make sure you don't forget anything."

"I guess you had Four do that with you?"

"Right. On this same duty as well actually. We saw The Hanged Man over in the woods off that way," he gestured. "It meant things would be peaceful for the day, but also a warning that Death would attack the day after."

"That's the day before Kai-" he caught himself this time. "Five and I got brought in, isn't it?"

"That's right. You two got brought in because your predecessors were killed when they rode out to turn Death's seige engines into so much firewood. Come on, we'd best get moving before we're late."

* * *

><p>While he still complained about it, more than anyone else he'd known ever had, Sora had managed to get the hang of riding and was at least adept enough to keep pace.<p>

"Now what?" he asked as they reached the doors of the drab grey Cup Castle.

"Knock the doors, of course. Hard, I remember Four told me once their own Page is a little deaf at times."

Sora used his staff to send echoing knocks back into the castle grounds, not bothering to dismount. After a few moments, the matronly Page of Cups, exactly as Riku remembered her, opened one door to see them.

"Ah, right on time," she greeted them. "Ace, good to see you again. I see you're acting as the guide this time."

"Apparently I've learned enough that Page thinks I should be teaching and not learning," he replied. "Three's the one on the duty today."

"Of course. I've already consulted with the cards, so I can tell you we'll only need the one card again today. Three, if you'd care to stay we'll stable your horse and ask Ace to return to take word back."

"And I didn't even have to say anything," Sora said. "Oh, wait – he's gotta take back word about our Six too."

"Ah yes, I thought you'd add that," the Page nodded, moving aside to let Sora ride thought, ducking under the low archway. "She's in much the same condition as our Two is," she told Riku. "Conscious but delirious. On the mend, or at least the injuries that are healing are anyway. She doesn't seem too happy about her condition on the rare occasions she's had clarity."

"I think I know the answer to this," Riku said. "But do you think there's any chance something could be done for either of them?"

"I honestly don't know, Ace," she replied. "Our Queen is the one who knows most about it, and we've had Two here for many years and made little progress. Personally I think the only way we'll do anything without a miracle is with magic, but..."

"Magic, huh?" Riku said thoughtfully. "Talk to Three – I can't say too much, since it's sort of an outside thing, but I understand he has some magic. If he's allowed to use it..." he left it hanging.

"Perhaps if-" she started, then a pain-filled scream filled the air. "Oh, gods. She's gone into labour already. Go on back, Ace," she said quickly. "I've got to tend to our Queen. I'm the only experienced midwife on hand."

"Isn't that interesting?" Riku murmured to himself, nudging his horse back toward his own castle. "Another native to the world. Seven's going to have some company."


	37. Slightly Sprite-ly

Along the way back, The Devil took to perching on the neck of Riku's horse – not that it noticed.

"You know Riku, I've been thinking," it started.

"Really?" he said with exaggerated astonishment. "Do people actually do that?"

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to do anything to you, or I'd certainly get you for that."

"You're welcome," he smirked. "So what have you hurt your head trying to think about?"

"The rules aren't so much rules really when you think about it. You can ignore them, as long as you don't get caught, and there's never anyone near the portals."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

"Doesn't that suggest anything to you?"

"That I could unlock a portal, throw you in, then close it again?"

"I wish you'd get over that," it complained. "You can't get rid of me that easily, and there's no point insulting me either."

"I don't know about that. They're good for annoying you as much as you are me. What do sprites look like, by the way?"

"Why ask me? I'll only extort something out of you in return."

"Get out the way then, because there's a group of little green things flying this way."

The Devil turned, gave a short barking laugh, then leapt back down into his shadow.

If they were sprites, he couldn't see why Four had a problem with them. They were tiny creatures, each of them barely bigger than his hand. Aside from being green and having filmy wings, they looked fairly normal and harmless enough.

There were a dozen of them at least, easily flying faster than any horse could run. Interested, he reigned in, but didn't yet reach for his staff. As they flew closer his horse eyed them warily, pawing at the ground as if he wanted to move again.

Riku saw these little creatures were unarmed though. They flitted close, circling him, talking in hushed whispers to each other. One, who had a tiny silver circlet on her head hovered in front of him, her gossamer wings a blur in the air.

"Something I can do for you, little friends?" he asked. The one in front frowned slightly, crossing her arms. "You can talk, right? Or do you just not want to talk to me?"

She gave an imperious gesture to one of the other Sprites who hurridly flew over to listen to a few whispered words from their leader. Then that sprite flew up and in a piping voice said, "Her Highness the crown princess of the Sprites does not talk to lower forms of life."

He chose not to pursue the point of being a lower life form in their eyes, instead asking, "What does her Highness want from me then? I am just a simple card in the game, after all." Somewhere below him, The Devil snorted derisively. One Sprite glanced down, then a chain of whispers brought word to their Princess.

Her expression didn't change when she heard about it. She just gave another message to her herald.

"Her Highness knows you hide one of the Major Arcana," she proclaimed. "And demands to know why you hide it."

"It wasn't my choice. He decided to take up residence in my shadow and make a pain of himself, trying to get me to do whatever he wants. Which he's failed at so far, I might add," he said, leaning out to speak down to his shadow.

"Emphasis on so far," The Devil replied. "You've got the rest of the week yet."

Another whispered exchange took place, followed by, "Her Highness wishes to see something new. You will provide it."

"I'm just a card, like I said. All I have is what you can see. I might be able to find something – in exchange for a little knowledge."

"You would try to bargain with-" the Sprite started, but the princess hit her shoulder, pulling her back to make her listen to another message. Try as he might, Riku could barely hear her speaking, let alone any of the words. After a moment, looking shaken, the Sprite said, "Her Highness wants to know what you want to know."

"It's a simple thing. One of my friends seems to have a problem with Sprites. You might know him, he met some just the other day, the Four of Staves. I'd just like to know why he has a problem with you, when you don't..." he hesitated, then continued, "When you don't seem to be... well, threatening. Not that I mean that in a bad way."

The Sprite and princess shared a look, then the princess nodded. The Sprite's answer was simple. "All cards are given one chance only to show their worth to the crown princess, and if they cannot please, we attack that card on sight with our own kind of magic, not like the magic of men. Now provide what you offered in exchange."

"Something new. Right. Let's see what you think of this then – you might want to back away just a bit your Highness, just to be safe."

Riku held out one hand and simply summoned Way to the Dawn into it, taking care to point it upward and away from the Sprite princess. The Sprites immediately went into another spree of excited whispering, while the princess tried to maintain her disapproving frown.

She couldn't maintain it though, and eventually, grudgingly nodded approvingly. Her herald looked on in astonishment, until the princess muttered a few words to her and she shakily said, "Her Highness wants to see it again."

"As she wishes," he answered, dismissing it and then summoning it back again. The Sprites this time shared in the silent astonishment. Evidently a Keyblade appearing and disappearing was as new as it got. For now.

The princess nodded again, then gestured to the other Sprites as she turned to fly away. Without another word, they formed up behind her and headed away again, back toward the same part of the woodland wilderness they had come from.

"Amazing what a few flashy effects will do for a Sprite, eh?" The Devil observed from below.

"Oh, shut up," Riku told it, nudging his horse on again.

* * *

><p>Ten was waiting at the foot of the staircase rather than at the top as was Page's habit. When Riku slipped in through the stable door he glanced up.<p>

"Where's Three?"

"The Cups nicked him off me for the day. Didn't need anyone else they said, so asked me to bring word back. They also said short of magic or a miracle, Six is in pretty much the same condition as their Two, and if the indications as I left were anything to go by, their Queen will soon be a proud mother."

"She's what?" Ten exclaimed. "You mean-"

"As their Page said when I left, she's gone into labour," Riku confirmed. "So I guess we'll find out for sure before the end of the day."

"The Queen of Cups. I'd never have thought – I mean, she's always been so caught up in the running of that place... never thought she'd have the chance to... well, you know," he finished lamely, a flush creeping up his cheeks.

"Must have happened sometime," Riku shrugged. "Now, what am I meant to be doing? Or haven't you decided yet?"

"I'm still waiting to hear back from Seven, or either of the cards Page took with him. I don't even know which of them is the messenger today."

"Probably Five, I'd guess. Four's driving remember."

"Could be. Anyway, I can't say anything for sure until I hear back. At least the Cups are seen too – a weight off my mind," he sighed. "I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, Ace. Managing our cards... it's not something I ever thought I'd do."

"Maybe he's getting you used to it so he can retire," he teased.

"Thanks, but I think I prefer being a card. Go make yourself useful while I wait for everyone else, I'll send someone to get you when I need to."

The Devil took over then without warning, forcing his reply to be, "Just leave me on the walls today. I know Page says we don't have to, but if things go bad between him and the Swords, we should be prepared."

Ten did not notice anything out of the ordinary, staring up at the high windows letting light into the hall. After a few moments he nodded agreement. "Can't hurt. I'm sure Page will understand, and probably thank us for it if the Swords turn sour on us."

He was stuck for it now. Unless Ten changed his mind or someone else overruled him, he didn't have any choice. Being on the walls meant he'd have to grab his crossbow again, so he made sure there was no one else there while he got it.

"What are you up to now?" he grumbled at his shadow. "The walls? Seriously? If he'd been paying attention-"

"But he wasn't," The Devil said, its voice coming from his shadow again. "Anyway, you're not going to stay on the walls. I've got other ideas for you."

"Forget about it," Riku replied. He stayed silent as he headed back out into the hall for the nearest tower, then continued, "You saw fit to have Ten put me there, so that's where I'm going."

"Did you forget who I am?" it asked. "Or do I have to demonstrate again?"

"You can _try_ all you like – I'm not going to cooperate."

"We'll see about that," it responded. This time he felt the compulsion The Devil put on him, trying to make him turn off into the portal corridor. He fought it, refusing to let the little beast control him, causing him to pause as they conflicted.

Riku had experience in this though – Ansem had arguably done more than The Devil was. Try as it might, Riku overpowered it and continued up.

"Was that the best you could do?" Riku asked, concealing the effort he'd had to put out.

"Don't think that was the last of it," the response came. "I'll get past you yet."

"You're welcome to keep trying. Just don't forget to keep your end of our agreement – if you don't manage anything, you leave me alone."

"You do realise of course, if I do make you do something I want, that lets me stick around," The Devil said.

"Of course," he answered, letting himself out to start his own patrol of the battlements. "But I'm not concerned with what won't happen."

It didn't reply. Riku suspected it would use the same ploy that had gotten him up here in the first place – an unexpected intervention. That would only be a one-shot thing though, every time The Devil used that he'd be more aware and have to fight to force him to cooperate.

Once he passed the second tower on to the front walls of the castle he was treated to the familiar commanding view of their world. The rivers seemed wider than they had before, reaching further up the foundations of the bridges spanning them – but strangely, when they met the moat of The Tower they actually sloped back down to normal levels again. Strange magic involved there, no doubt.

Between the Pentacle and Sword castles there were a team of Pentacles who had been hauling carved stones toward the Sword castle for the rebuilding effort, though they had dropped the ropes and were fending off an attack. It was hard from this distance to judge what, but Riku suspected they'd fallen foul of the Sprites.

Two riders came from the Sword castle, one their own Five, the other Riku was sure was one of the two Swords that had captured him the day before. Unless Page had sent word with Five, they wouldn't be let in. Ten would surely abide by the rule that only Page could authorise that. Why then was the Sword coming here?

He also wondered why there was no sign of Seven returning from the Pentacle castle, until he too left with a local card joining him. All they needed now was a Cup to visit and they'd have all four suits gathered in one location – but still no indication of why.

The Devil startled him out of his thoughts at the fourth tower, taking advantage of the lapse to guide him back down the stairs an even on to the portal corridor before Riku forced himself back in control again, continuing past all four doors to ascend again at the other end.

"Nice try," he murmured to it. "You'll have to do better than that."

The Devil grumbled something incoherent in response.


	38. Forced Fire

Ten received both cards accompanying their messengers when they arrived, something which puzzled Riku and the two other cards on the walls, Eight and Nine. Five came up to join them, directed all three of them to join Ten, despite his agreeing to put him on the walls.

Still present in the hall when they arrived were the Seven of Swords and Pentacles, clear contrasts to their own closed-mouthed Seven. Five took Riku aside as he joined them, murmuring, "Hope you remember how to be our foreman."

Riku gave him a quizzical look, but Five said no more.

"Page has some strange ideas," Ten muttered to himself, reading a message in one hand. "Leave this to me, then dictate things from there. What does he think I'm supposed to do, stand here and look pretty?" He paused, then to Riku, "Not a word from you either."

"Me?" Riku asked benignly. "You don't really think I'd say something about that, do you?"

"Four would, and sometimes you two seem too alike," he said sourly. "Anyway. Listen up. You're all heading off to the Sword castle, but it's not the Swords we're working for. The Pentacles are still rebuilding their castle in stone, and after seeing the good work we did under Ace last time we were there, they've asked us to lend a hand."

"Wait, last time I was the foreman for our cards because I was the messenger, shouldn't Five take up that this time?"

"Five doesn't like giving orders," Ten replied. "Besides, you did so well last time. Might as well let you carry on where you left off. Anyway, to continue. Our two guests are here to take on various tasks – the Seven of Swords is going to be taking the kitchen back again. I know normally there's two of them, but Page decided to let only one in."

"And a bit of an argument _that_ caused," their Seven remarked. "Hey, Ace," he said then. "No hard feelings, right?"

"You were just doing what you were told," Riku shrugged. "Nothing to have hard feelings about. What about him?" Riku asked, gesturing to the Seven of Pentacles.

"I'm here by special request," he answered. "Your Knight asked for one of us to turn up and survey the foundations of the castle so we can protect it against any future underground attacks."

"You do know there's a part of your mines where the Swords tunnelled in?"

"Yeah, we've known about it for a while," he nodded. "We've already mined out down that way, so we never really got around to doing anything about it. I think we're meant to be pulling down the cavern in that area at some point, but I don't know for sure."

"If you two have finished," Ten cut in. "Page has authorised you to open the portal to the Sword castle, Ace. Second door, in case you don't already know. He also insists you make sure someone's with you at all times – just in case."

"I can take care of myself, Ten," he protested.

"If you have a problem with it, take it up with him when you get there. Now get moving. I won't be coming with you, since he's left me with things to do here for him. Honestly, if this is what he has to put up with, I can understand why he's still around... there's so much more than you'd think..." he trailed off, heading up the stairs toward the throne room.

"Now there's an interesting thought," the Seven of Pentacles murmured. "I wonder how long it'd take one of you to be able to take over for your Page so reliably."

"As long as it doesn't end up being me," Riku replied. "You heard him people – lets move."

The Devil muttered things to itself as he led the other Staves up toward the portal corridor, but apparently decided not to interfere in the proceedings. Maybe it had been trying to get him to go to the Sword castle – but to do what there?

The others were all interested, having never seen him open the portals himself, only heard about it from one of the few cards who had.

"Nice blade," Seven murmured when he called out Way to the Dawn.

"Oh, this?" Riku said. "Just a little thing I picked up along the way."

"Can you use it?" Nine asked. Riku just pointed it at the door to unlock it. "No, I meant in a fight."

"Of course I can. What, did you think I just liked the look of it or something? All pile in now," he added as the blue glow faded. "Next stop, hard work."

* * *

><p>The Devil, interestingly, had not even attempted to interfere even once as Riku easily picked up where the Pentacles were working and started to carry on. The Pentacles had dropped work themselves to haul more stone over to the Sword Castle, which held up the work – but now Riku was putting the Staves to work as he had before, that was getting underway again.<p>

Now their castle was well on the way to being half-completed, the main castle already built in stone, one wall and the towers at either end completed – one of which until recently he'd been held in the basement of – and the structures forming the front wall being worked on.

The Pentacles joined in when it came to the main gates as it was being redesigned into a gatehouse, with additional towers on either side and in place of the gates, a portcullis on either side – a series of heavy metal bars and strips that formed squares, raised or lowered to allow or deny access. It seemed impractical for a castle that wasn't likely to fall under seige, but the Swords had apparently requested it.

Even the Swords, or at least those of them who weren't busy with other tasks, joined forces with the Pentacles and Staves to get the gatehouse finished in a show of unity that made it possible to forget there had ever been any disunity between any suit.

Once it was done the Swords provided lunch, and a slightly wild-eyed Sora turned up with some news. Since they were all gathered together, he didn't have to go looking for anyone.

"The Queen of Cups has given birth," he announced once he'd got their attention. "Two healthy twin boys."

"Twins?" Seven said, startled. "Here?"

"Something strange about that?" Riku asked him.

"Rare thing for one, let alone two," he answered.

"Just think. Two more just like you."

Seven didn't answer, wandering off looking strangely disturbed.

"What's his problem?" Sora asked curiously, joining him.

"He's just like the new twins. Native to this world. You're looking a little..."

"Yeah, I know. They had me help with the whole thing. Not that I mind that, I just... well, I got to find out some things I really think I'd rather I hadn't."

"You'd have found out sooner or later."

"Why couldn't it be later?" he complained. "What are you all doing here anyway?"

"Rebuilding the castle. The Pentacles asked us to lend a hand, and we all worked to build the new gatehouse."

"Impressive," he noted, glancing it over. "But impractical. Would you excuse me? I think I'm going to see if I can track down a few of the Swords I was friends with."

"Well finally," The Devil noted. "I thought he'd never go away."

Sora paused for a moment as he walked away, as if he'd heard the voice, but continued after a moment. Maybe he'd just stopped to look for someone.

"Don't think you're going to make me do anything," Riku murmured quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear him apparently talking to himself.

"Think again, Riku. I've learned a little more about you than you think. We're going _this_ way."

As he said it, Riku already started moving. Unwillingly, but heading for the nearest tower, one of the only two that had not yet been rebuilt in stone.

"What are you up to?"

"You'll see – unless you manage to stop me again," it replied.

Under its forced guidance he headed into the deserted tower and along the lower floor of the structures forming the walls until he came to a room that was clearly a residence, though who for wasn't clear. A fire was burning in a stone fireplace, out of place among the wooden structures. Care had clearly been taken to ensure it wouldn't set the wood alight.

The Devil had him take a stout piece of firewood, light the tip of it, then continue on through to the next tower – the one opposite where he'd been held, and where he'd delivered the wheat to on his last visit.

"Oh, no," Riku said firmly. "You are _not_ using me to do that."

"Do what?" The Devil inquired. "Just what do you think I'm going to make you do?"

"Plain as day. This is wood you had me light on fire, this is a wooden area and it's where they store some of their harvest."

"Yes. And?"

"I won't set it on fire," he insisted stubbornly.

"It's either that or let the fire work its way down that wood and burn your hand."

"I could get rid of it before then."

"You mean you could try. I think you'll find it hard to do that while I'm holding on to it."

"Trying is better than letting you have your way, anyone would agree with that."

"Who's there?" a voice called.

"Damn," The Devil muttered. Riku tried to leave, but the little beast still managed to hold on to the overruling control it had somehow established, rooting him to the spot.

"I hate you," Riku breathed to his shadow. "You don't get your way so you're going to get me caught."

"You're welcome," it replied with an evil cackle.

A card came in through the other door of the tower, the sword belted to his waist identifying his suit.

"What are you _doing_?" he exclaimed. "Fire in here? Are you mad?"

"I wasn't-" Riku started, trying to explain himself – however futile that would be with The Devil hiding in his shadow waiting to stop him revealing its presence.

"Get that fire out this instant!" The card cut him off. "The Knight is going to hear about this!"

"If you've got me disqualified..." Riku threatened under his breath. The Devil just laughed at him.

The Sword seized the chunk of wood from him, quickly extinguishing it in a conveniently placed bucket of water on their way into the main castle, then up into the throne room itself. Riku's stomach turned cold when he saw the occupants of the room – not only were the King and Queen of Swords there, but also their Knight and to make it as bad as it could possibly be, the Page of Staves.

"What is the meaning of this unwarrented intrusion, Ten?" the King asked calmly. "And why is he here?"

"I found him just now in the granary tower," he answered, then held up the charred piece of wood. "He was holding this – lit."

Four pairs of eyes turned on him.

"Explain thyself, Ace," Page said.

"It wasn't my idea," Riku said defensively. "I was forced to do it."

"Forced? By whom? Who ordered thee to do this?"

"I... didn't get ordered to do it, it was..." he broke off, forced by The Devil, but tried again. "I can't say. It keeps stopping me."

"It?"

"He's clearly making excuses for himself," the Ten of Swords asserted. "Else why would he try to pin it on something he can't tell us about?"

"You'd be stopped from talking about it too if it was stuck in your shadow," Riku retorted.

"Uh-oh," The Devil murmured. "Didn't see that one coming."

"Shadow?" Page murmured, apparently interested, then to the Queen, "Your Majesty, perchance art thou familiar with the older Major Arcana?"

"Older?" she said with some surprise. "You mean the ones who haven't shown up in a while, don't you?"

"Aye, save for the four seen yesterday. I cannot say for certain – many of them even I have never seen myself – but I believe there may be one at work here. Dost notice how when thou set eyes upon him, a chill be felt?"

"It's probably nothing," Ten said insistently. "Are you really going to just let him get away with trying to burn down the tower?"

"Silence," the King of Swords said calmly. "There may be more at hand here than what is apparent." He thought for a moment, then added, "Fetch instead the Three of Staves for me."

"But your Majesty," Ten started to protest, but the King pointed imperiously to the door. "Yes, your Majesty," he said through clenched teeth, then left muttering to himself.

"And you, Ace of Staves, will remain here," the King added. Riku just nodded, not trusting himself to reply.

"Dost think Three be involved somehow?" Page asked.

"How else could he have transferred?" the King replied. "Even we weren't aware of it until the replacement intended for you arrived here. If the Royal Arcana wasn't involved, that means one of the Major Arcana had to be."

"And since he's no longer under the influence as Ace apparently is, we should be able to get some straight answers out of him," the Queen added. "Do you have any idea which it could be?"

"Nay, Majesty," Page answered. "I have only a passing knowledge of most, and had thought we would never again see their like. I know them not well enough to tell which it could be. Needs must we wait for Three to join us. An thou wilt allow it, I will have him take me back to my castle where I will find the tome detailing each of the Major Arcana."

"We'll hold Ace here then – for the safety of everyone, including him," the King decided. "Knight created a prison cell underneath one tower, we'll use that."

"Post guards just outside the cell this time, your Majesty," Riku said. "When I escaped yesterday, it was because there was no one there to check on me. I was forced then as well."

"A suitable precaution. How freely can you speak, Ace?"

"I think as long as I don't say anything to identify the card hiding out in my shadow, I'm alright. It might change its mind and decide to intervene again at any moment though."

"Perhaps we should consider leaving any further questions for him until after we have removed the card's influence from him," the Queen decided.

"If it be possible," Page added, then as Ten returned with Sora, "Ah, good timing. Three, accompany me. We will return forthwith."


	39. Dead End Devil

Both the King and Ten of Swords escorted him to the cell, with the King commandeering the Ace of Swords along the way, filling them in as they walked along – but, Riku noted, leaving out certain details.

"It's not that he's done something wrong," he told them. "But we've discussed things with him and his Page and feel it's in best interests for him to be under guard for now. So I don't want to hear back from anyone that they've been mistreating our guest."

"Guest? He's a prisoner, your Majesty," the Ace of Swords said plaintively.

"A willing one at that," Riku added. "I wouldn't submit to it if it wasn't necessary."

"Why would you _want_ to be imprisoned?"

"Never mind that," the King said. "Right now you need only be concerned with ensuring he doesn't try to leave. And do remember this time to stay in the same room, that was how he left yesterday."

The King produced a key from somewhere in his jacket to unlock the cell door, which was interesting since he'd thought only the Knight had the key. As he was locked into the cell for the second time, a thought occurred to Riku.

"I'm not entirely sure this will work, given who's involved," he conceded. "But your Majesty, would you mind forbidding me from using my Keyblade?"

"Ah, so you are the other one who bears the Keyblade?," the King said, interested. "I'd heard there was another in our world, but no one would speak of who. I know of course the other is your new Three, he told us of them himself before my predecessor indulged in the activities that precipitated his unfortunate demise-"

"Ah... if you wouldn't mind?" Riku interrupted.

"Oh yes. Shouldn't let me go on, you know. You're forbidden to use your Keyblade. Now excuse me, I'm going to go see if your stodgy old Page is back yet."

The three cards watched him leave, then Ten approached the cell bars.

"I suppose you're going to stick to your story?" he asked with a touch of resentment.

"Why wouldn't I? It's what happened."

"Oh, of course it is," he said, rolling his eyes. "Because you just _happened_ to be forced to do something that would get you in trouble."

"That's enough," Ace said firmly. "Let it lie."

Ten shot him a venomous look, but said no more, flopping into a wooden chair that had been added to the room since yesterday. Ace simply leaned against the wall, looking as if he was taking a nap. Riku couldn't blame him, given how early they rose.

Riku meanwhile simply took a seat on the hard stone bench. It was better than standing, though not by much.

"Well this is convenient," The Devil said, appearing on the bench beside him. The two Swords showed no sign they could see or hear it, so he followed suit. "I wonder just what I'll have to do to get a reaction out of you? And what those two lunkheads will do when I do?"

Outside the sound of work on the castle continued to be heard though muffled. Riku tried to focus more on them than the irritating beast beside him, listening to the coordinated efforts that sounded like they were lifting one of the giant foundation stones into place.

"I'm sure I can find something," The Devil went on. "Of course, I could still force you to act, but where would be the fun in that? What would bother you most, I wonder?" he paused to make a grossly exaggerated show of thinking, then snapped his stubby fingers. "Of course. Didn't you find it strange that your dear Four wasn't anywhere to be seen when you got caught? That he didn't show up at all, not even when everyone pulled together? What _could_ have happened to him, do you think?"

Riku bit his lip to hold back a response. It sounded like outside they were having trouble aligning the stone. Given the manpower needed just to lift one, he wasn't surprised. Holding one of those stones in the air for any length of time would be tough on them.

"Even if he was alright, what would he think if he knew you'd gotten yourself thrown in a cell a second time, or that you'd almost burnt down a part of the castle? Then of course there's your friends. Kairi wouldn't like to know what you could have done. Just imagine what could have happened if she'd been in the tower at the time."

He knew he was being provoked, but it was still getting to him. He gritted his teeth and renewed his attempts to ignore The Devil and refuse to rise to the bait.

"And then of course there's Sora," it went on relentlessly, watching him closely. "It doesn't take long to open a portal, find one book and come back. I should think the old fossil will have pinned me down before long, but... well, it's taking a while, don't you think? Shouldn't they be back by now? Shouldn't they have figured out where I am and how to get rid of me?"

_That_ gave him pause for thought. It was clearly obvious The Devil could influence him, but did he retain some level of similar influence on previous cards too? Could he influence things away from the card he was irritating at that time?

"Oh, that's got you thinking, hasn't it?" The Devil cackled. "Far be it for me to tell you all my tricks now. And look there," it pointed to the two cards. "They've both nodded off. Perfect chance to escape, don't you think?"

Riku glanced over to them. It did _look_ as if both cards had dozed off, but Ace had given the appearance of it ever since he'd told Ten to leave him alone. He could merely be feigning sleep, and in any case something about the two of them seemed... off. He couldn't put his finger on why, but there was something definitely off about what he was seeing.

Just in case though, he kept his voice low. "What did you do?"

"Me?" The Devil grinned, stepping back with his hands wide. "I've been here the whole time, how could I do anything?"

"What are you up to then? You know I'm not going to escape this time."

"Oh, but we know how to deal with that, don't we? You should have paid attention to your instincts when you talked to their King, Riku – he ordered _you_ not to use your Keyblade, but he can't order me around, and if I want you to summon it, you'll summon it!"

"And dismiss it again afterwards," he replied, though he wasn't sure if he'd be able to. Last time he'd let himself out he hadn't even thought to try.

"Well, there's a way around everything. I've given this more thought than you certainly have," it said, hopping down to examine his shadow closely. "Get up," it ordered him. Riku's body obeyed without bothering to find out what he wanted.

"Now what are you up to?" Riku demanded in exasperation. Outside the cell, he spotted Ace glance up slightly with one eye opened. While The Devil continued to examine his shadow, he gestured to him to remain silent. Ace looked curious, but did as he'd silently asked.

"Oh, just a bit of preparation. You'd be amazed at what you can do with a shadow."

"It's just a shadow," Riku shrugged. "You can't do anything special with it."

"Depends on who you are," The Devil answered, apparently oblivious to the Ace of Swords listening in, at least to Riku's comments. "Me, I like shadows. They provide all kinds of interesting opportunities."

"What kind of opportunities? Oh, wait, let me guess. Ones you can use to force me to do your will again."

"You catch on quick. But there's one other thing I can do," it told him, stepping fully into his shadow and sinking back into it.

"And that," The Devil spoke, this time using Riku's own voice. "Is to use you to access anything you can do."

Now the Ace jerked completely into wakefulness. "Stop what you're doing," he commanded. "I don't know who you are or what you're doing to him, but you'd better stop."

"Or what?" it asked. "You'll kill him?" Riku spread his hands, trying to show it wasn't him speaking. "Ain't gonna do you any good."

"Ten, get up!" Ace snapped, punching his shoulder. "Go get the King and tell him something's taken hold of the Ace of Staves."

"Hey – what? What're you going on about?"

"You heard me, move!"

"Got it," The Devil said. "Knew there was a way somehow." Ten and Ace both watched as Riku's shadow flowed up off the floor with a rush of air, still attached to him at the feet, then to his own amazement watched Way to the Dawn flash into the shadow's hand and get held against his neck. "Unlock the cell door," it ordered them. "Or I'll carry out your threat for you."

"Move, Ten!" Ace barked. Ten almost fell out of the chair in his haste to leave. "I don't have the keys," he told The Devil then. "I can't unlock it."

"Well you'd better find a way quick-like then," it replied. "Or..."

"Or what?"

"You could disobey your King and leave as well. Then I'd just have to make him unlock the cell, and we'd be out."

"Oh sure, like I'm going to do that!"

"You'd better do something, or I'll be doing something to him!"

Ace hesitated. Either way he was going to be responsible for something he should have prevented.

The Devil meanwhile had no qualms about continuing to act, using his own shadow to nudge him into heading for the cell door. Riku reached for the shadow arm holding his own Keyblade against him, but his hand passed right through the shadow. Instead he grabbed hold of the handle to pull it away, but the shadow hand held firm, not giving him an inch.

Everything paused when the sound of metal clanking came closer. With a lot of clattering and clanking the Knight of Swords came down the stairs with remarkable agility given his armour, closely followed by the Ten and King of Swords, Sora, and after a few moments the ancient Page puffing in behind. All of them were holding a brightly burning torch except Page, who instead had a bag hanging over one shoulder. Ten quickly handed one to their own Ace as the Knight snapped the fingers of his free hand, causing the cell bars to vanish along with all the furniture.

"Spread out!" the King commanded. "Make sure we get light on him from every angle!"

The Devil hissed, using the shadow instead of Riku's own voice this time, then tried to whip Way to the Dawn toward the nearest card, who happened to be Sora. The shadow arm moved as it wanted, but the Keyblade remained in Riku's hand.

"Fine then," it snapped. "There's more than one way to gut a pig."

The shadow dropped back to the ground, then Riku's real arm shot out instead under its command. Sora, either with permission or without regard for the rules, already had his own Keyblade in hand to intercept the strike.

The other cards quickly took advantage of the distraction to surround them, using the light from the room's single torch as well as the held torches to push back the shadows. Each of them ensured he was against the wall, leaving no room behind for their own shadows to show.

Sora avoided another clumsy strike The Devil forced Riku to take, tossing his torch to the surprised Page.

"Get back!" Page told him quickly. "Lest it return to thee!"

"No worries there, he let slip while he was with me – he can't use the same card twice!" Sora replied. "Jump, Riku! We've got to get rid of the shadows right underneath you too!"

"Easier said than done with him forcing me," Riku managed to answer, already trying to force himself back into control again while Sora tried to deal with The Devil's attacks. It was unskilled and awkward, but it held the advantage that it didn't care what happened to the other cards, while Sora refused to actually harm his friend even to get rid of it.

"Got it!" the Knight said suddenly. "Should have thought of this before – try some of this, Devil!" He snapped his fingers a second time and the floor below turned to glass, showing blue light forming a brightly lit room beneath them. A further snap caused a small chandelier to appear above them, providing even more light.

"Bright!" The Devil howled, not through Riku but from somewhere behind him. "Too bright!" Sora pushed Riku aside, knocking him to the floor to reveal the little red beast trying to cover its eyes. "Wait!" It cried, realising it was in danger. "If you do anything to me, it'll happen to him too!" it pointed to Riku.

"Thou art master of deception and lies, little Devil, but here that will avail thee not," Page said, handing his torch back to Sora and taking out a thick tome from the bag. " Perchance thou art aware of this tome? Legend speaks that it were thine originally, but seized from thee by my predecessor when thou didst seek to control him. It tells truth about thee and about all the Major Arcana. Thou art no longer attached to any card, with no shadow to hide within. Go now... or we shall discover what happens when the Keyblade fells one of the Major Arcana."

"You wouldn't dare!" it gasped, watching Sora level his Keyblade threateningly at it.

"He would," Riku told him. "You threatened me, put me at risk and tried to force me to do things like burn down the tower. You're not going to get any forgiveness from him for that. Or me either," he added, pointing his own Keyblade at it too. The tip of it came to rest just between its eyes.

The Devil regarded the two Keyblades, then with a frightened shriek it vanished before them. Everyone turned to Page, who nodded, "It be gone – for now. We will not see its like for a time, methinks."

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that," Riku said as a collective sigh of relief passed.

Knight absently snapped his fingers again to restore the stone floor, handing his torch to Ten, who extinguished it, collecting the others and repeating.

"Just one thing, Ace," the King of Swords said, pointing to Way to the Dawn. "Didn't you ask me not to let you summon that?"

"Hey! I didn't- I mean we knew-"

"Relax, Ace," he laughed. "I'm not going to have you disqualified over that in the circumstances. I think you and your friend ought to go back to your own castle and get some rest after that."

"Aye, perhaps best. Three can return the tome to where we found it too."

"It's like nothing ever happened," Sora remarked. "It already sounds like life as usual around here."

"If it's all the same to you, I think I prefer it that way," Riku replied.


	40. Queen Call

Riku naturally headed straight for the kitchen on his return, where the Ten of Swords had been contently working away with periodic assistance from their own Ten whenever whatever he was doing for Page allowed.

This was puzzling, not least because the Ten of Swords had been the same card who had caught him as the Sword castle, and neither of the two looked alike. Before actually entering the kitchen, Riku took Sora aside.

"When you came up to meet the summons for you, who was the card who was with me?" Riku asked.

"The Nine of Swords, why?"

"Nine? You're sure it wasn't Ten?"

"Sure, I even saw the engraving on his sword that marked him as Nine, now what's this about?"

Everything clicked into place now.

"Just clearing up a little curiosity. I think The Devil must have been fooling around with me for some reason. Made me think I was seeing Ten instead. Except look in there..." he gestured to the kitchen door.

"And Ten is right there. Theirs and ours. Maybe he was trying to get more than just you into trouble. Certainly tried for me, kept trying to convince me that the only way to get you to remember was to do it by force. Definitely seemed to have something against you."

"Wonder why? Anyway, best we get some work to do before we get in trouble."

Ten – their Ten – glanced up from something he was reading as they entered.

"About time," he said around a mouthful of sandwich. "Knight stopped by to let me know you were coming back. Ace, make yourself useful here in my place will you? Three, go find the visiting Pentacle and see what help he needs."

"And if there isn't?" Sora asked.

"I'll think of something," Ten replied. "Eventually."

Riku waited until they'd cleared the kitchen before he moved to help Ten, picking up on what he was doing easily.

"Finally," he murmured. "A decent hand. He's barely had the chance to do anything today."

"Page decided to leave him in charge here in his place," Riku replied. "He's not really handling it very well."

"Had noticed. Heard you almost got in a spot of trouble too."

"Just one of the Major Arcana trying to make a pest of itself. Page had to stop by here to pick up a book so he knew how to get rid of it, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Good to hear. Think maybe you could settle a curiosity of mine?"

"Probably. Depends what it is though."

"Did Three ever actually beat you? He always claimed he came close, but never did."

"Thought we weren't suppose to talk about outside?"

"He figured as long as we took a little care, it was possible to wind around that rule slightly. We were talking about where he learned to use a sword, he mentioned a friend he'd never managed to beat, and then a few days after he came in he said he was sure his friend was here, as the Ace of Staves."

"Doesn't really leave any chance for it not to be me then. He's wrong anyway. He did beat me once, but there was someone else involved that threw me off. Didn't have much choice in the matter."

"Inconvenient," Ten murmured. "Maybe come next Game day I'll look you up and see if I can settle a few more curiosities about you, Ace. You've certainly gained a bit of a name for yourself here. Right now lets get these meals sorted before your cards get back, so I can get back myself."

"What's the rush?" Riku asked slyly. "Got someone tucked up in bed waiting for you when you get back?"

"I wish," he snorted. "Anyway we leave that up to you and Four."

"I know it's been a couple weeks but c'mon, does everyone know about us already?"

"Hey, it's a closed world – what do you expect?" Ten replied.

* * *

><p>Riku slept better knowing there was no Devil lying in wait to catch him out any more, even if his dreams tried to suggest otherwise. Out of long standing habit however, the dreams were completely forgotten the moment he got up again, and didn't bother him at all.<p>

He found he had started to wake up just before the bell rang in the mornings, wondering if it was just a habit he was slipping into or whether the bell was just getting later every day. It'd been a fair while now, he realised. But probably not so outside, given he'd seen at least two game-days take place before the cards had claimed him. Several years here must be less than an hour outside. Maybe knowing that, being here for longer wasn't such an inconvenience after all.

It was as the bell rang that he realised that thought might well be the answer to Four's mysterious 'You'll see' remark he'd made at the start of his second week. He hadn't had the look for being here a while then, but maybe knowing this now, having accepted it... maybe that was what the 'look' was about.

"What, no sharing last night?" Sora remarked with a grin as they started to rise.

"Like I said," Four called, already well into his routine. "Can't go keeping him all to myself now, can I? Sharing is caring, after all."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass up the offer myself," Sora replied his grin growing even broader. "Not that I don't like him, but he's not my type, you know?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Riku said with a theatrical sigh. "My two best friends making fun of me, and we haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"I'm sure we can solve that," Five commented. "We could all get in on it."

"C'mon, be nice now," Ten said, a twinkle in his eyes. "He gets enough fun from the Major Arcana and Four together without us getting in. Who knows what he did what that Devil?"

"You call that being _nice_?" Riku demanded, knowing it wasn't intended seriously. "Can't I catch a break from any of you?"

"I dunno," Two said opposite, somehow managing to keep a straight face. "It does look kinda fun. I bet even Seven would want to join in if he said a bit more."

Seven didn't say anything, but he did look as if he was trying not to laugh.

Riku shook his head, "Come on, you too? I think I'm just going to go have a shower and leave you to fight over me instead."

Once in the shower, he couldn't help but join in laughing at it himself. It put him in higher spirits than usual, something he would later be very grateful for.

After they'd all piled out of their quarters and trooped over to the kitchens, it was immediately clear that Page had been successful in restoring normal relations with the Swords, who were once again in their accustomed place in the kitchen. Not just one of them on their own either, both their Seven and Eight were working away – and he noted after a moment, they were even following the plan he'd drawn up in case things didn't go well.

Knight was already seated at the table, having taken Riku's normal place. He gave it up quickly once they entered, though they'd yet to collect their breakfast anyway.

"What brings you down to the level of us mere mortals?" Ten asked him around a yawn.

Knight gave him a curious look and replied, "What's got you so happy this morning? Normally it takes you ages to work up to that kind of remark."

"We just had a fascinating morning discussion, that's all," Four replied. Riku felt several pairs of eyes turn on him and turned red.

"Oh," Knight said. "I see. Moving... swiftly onward then... I thought I'd catch you this morning because I needed to talk to you, Three."

"Me?" Sora said with some surprise. "Why, what did I do this time?"

"Turn up here," Knight answered. "We know why you're here now, of course, but Page talked to the card who took your former place while he was at the Sword castle yesterday, and there's been a bit of an agreement. It's entirely in your hands, of course," he went on. "But at the very least you should know that if you want to go back and take up your old post again, exchanging with your replacement there, you can."

It was immediately clear Sora was torn, and Riku understood why. With the Swords there were the friends he'd made among them and Kairi, but also many farm jobs he didn't like. Here, he had no idea what work he'd be doing from day to day, but also got to see Riku and wasn't expected to be up before the sun had even started to show itself.

"Gimme some time to think about it," he said eventually. "I kinda like it here, but if the new Four isn't happy there... gotta think about that too."

"Take all the time you need. There's no actual limit on it, except of course either of you getting out. I talked with the Sword Knight as well, and we agreed that four weeks out was a little much, so we've knocked one off."

"That still leaves me with the next two before I can play again," Sora said.

"I know, but there's only so much we can do. Punishments aren't normally rescinded without good reason, you understand. Oh, by the way – and this is to all of you – the Queen has been making sounds that she'll be commandeering someone today."

"Just what I always wanted," Eight said sardonically. "Any ideas what she's up to?"

"You know our Queen. You find out when she decides to tell you. Don't spend too long over breakfast, she plans to wait with Page for you. Just be glad she's not as bad as the High Priestess was."

Then Knight left them to breakfast.

"Something wrong with the Queen?" Sora asked curiously.

"If you ever get picked by her for the day, you'll understand," Four replied. "Or just look at any of us after we've had the pleasure of being irritated by her."

"I hope she doesn't pick me," Riku said. "I've managed to avoid it so far, at least until now. Maybe I'll continue to get lucky."

"Don't ever say something like that and add 'luck' to it," Nine advised. "Especially when it comes to our Queen. I've never once known it to turn out well."

"Thanks," Riku said flatly. "You could have said something before."

"Come on then," Ten sighed as the plates were returned. "We'd better go find out who our sacrificial lamb is."

"If it turns out to be me, I'm going to get you just for that alone," Riku complained.

"Patience, Ace," Four said. "Whenever she bothers you, just think of me. I'm sure it'll help you."

"I bet he almost wishes he still had to put up with the Devil," Sora chuckled. "That little thing and the Queen would probably irritate each other more than they would him."

The Queen of course was already waiting with Page at the head of the stairs, but unexpectedly the King had also decided to put in an appearance. Page naturally showed no outward sign of anything out of the ordinary, standing almost as still as a statue in the blue he favoured, waiting for them as he always did. Riku idly wondered if any change seen in Page was worth noting down on a calender, just to see how many years passed between them.

Page counted heads to ensure they were all present, then launched into a briefing he'd probably given many times before, just with different people involved.

"There be one of the Major Arcana present today," he announced. "As is so often the case, we know not which it be, so if thou dost find it, report it immediately. The King and Queen have both elected to have one of you serve them each today, with the King asking for the Three of Staves, and the Queen, the Ace."

Nine gave Riku an I-told-you-so look.

"Todays messengers will be Eight going to the Swords, Nine to the Pentacles and Ten to the Cups. Until such time as I hear back from them, all others should go to the armoury and either use the range or the forge. There be a shortage of bolts in storage, so mayhap this be a good opportunity to remedy that. Now to work all."

"I'm not going to enjoy this," Riku muttered. Both Sora and Four gave him sympathetic looks, but didn't chance saying anything as he made his way to join the Queen.


	41. Toil and Trouble

Riku followed Queen Vitesse up the red carpeted staircase to a similar door that lead to her quarters, taking the opportunity to try to hide how he felt about this arrangement. He didn't want her to call him out on it, aready deciding to do whatever he could to avoid giving her even more reason to dislike him.

He noticed almost immediately that her room was very similar to Deti's. The bed was sectioned off behind curtains, though in concession to the occupant so too were the wardrobes and quite a bit more. A chest of draws remained on either side of the door that led to the shared throne room, like Deti's with a scattering of pictures over them. Some of them he recognised – it seemed that the Queen had retrieved a few of them from his rooms, maybe at last accepting him as the King, and not just the successor to the King she'd been with.

Unlike Deti's room however the tapestries about the walls did not give way to the works he had done himself, because Vitesse clearly did not do that. It was unclear what exactly she _did_ do, since the rest of the room consisted solely of five armchairs around a table that had been carved to make the legs seem like pillars, and an etching of a stylised stave on the surface.

She also had two windows to her room, also unlike Deti's – unless he concealed them. One of them he knew and could see overlooked the endless ocean behind their castle, ultimately leading past the ouroboros ringing the world and back to the opposite side. The other appeared to overlook the interior of the castle itself.

"So Riku," she began, picking a chair. "Three weeks, and at long last I get the chance to see you myself without anyone else around. Deti seems to think this should have been avoided, but since I told him he could either keep you or Sora from me, he decided to 'protect' your friend instead. Probably because he has less experience here than you, hm?"

"It could be, your Majesty," Riku replied, deciding to remain standing for now.

"Oh, do sit down. I don't eat breakfast any more, so you aren't likely to be going anywhere any time soon." He didn't answer, but simply picked the nearest chair, leaning his staff against it as he sat own. "Interesting," she noted. "You don't choose the one directly opposite me, but the one nearest to you even though it puts you beside me."

"Just a matter of convenience," he shrugged, then remembered who he was with and added, "Your Majesty."

Vitesse regarded him for a time in silence with emerald green eyes, before at last speaking up. "You _are_ allowed to talk you know," she said with an amused look. "Or maybe you don't feel content to talk as freely before me as you do the others? Honestly now," she added seeing him about to answer.

It gave him pause, but after a moment's thought he grudgingly admitted, "Something like that. I've gathered you've taken a great interest in me, Three and the Five of Swords since I recognised them at my first Game."

"And this interest bothers you? You know, I presume, that I can ignore certain rules that apply to you at will."

"Of course. King Deti made that clear during the day I spent with him."

"And the interest I have? What are your thoughts on that?"

"I'd feel more comfortable with it if I knew what you wanted out of it, your Majesty," he said after another moments thought. "And if it isn't inappropriate to mention it, why you've come across before as having a grudge against me."

"You are an unknown in our world, Riku," she replied. "You and that Keyblade of yours... never before have we seen its like here. Within one week you uncovered the reason why we had been held here for as long as we have, though I remain unconvinced that you've done any more than provide a small helpful nudge. In a second week you did something no card has ever done before – you opened a portal without a Knight. You proved to be a capable warrior when the King of Swords tried to kill you, but you also proved not to be willing to put the life of another on your hands. I watched your fight with him – you could have ended his life at any moment, but instead you insisted on protecting yourself until another card shot him."

"With all due respect your Majesty, I was winded from running from him and up against someone who had a lot of skill with a sword, much as I hate to admit it probably more than I do with my Keyblade, as similar as it is. The opportunity might have been there, but I was in no condition to take it."

"The fact remains Riku that you were reluctant to kill. Even when he attacked in the Swords throne room, you chose to fend off his attack and leave. And now in the third week, to continue where I left off, you've become the object of interest to a card of the Major Arcana, one who Page assures me has not been seen for nearly two centuries. In three short weeks, more can be attributed to you alone than many other cards achieve in all their time here."

Riku took a chance, raising one eyebrow as he simply asked, "And that bothers you?"

"It would bother anyone with any sense, of course! But more importantly, I want to know why you kept this from us. Why it took that assault to reveal you have something very, very special. Perhaps enough to let us all out."

"And the seeming grudge you have against me?"

Vitesse's expression became frosty. "Do you know how long I have been here, Riku? How many years I have spent here as the Queen of Staves, unable to leave, barred from the Game, forced to rule a castle and all of twelve cards?"

"I couldn't say. The portrait gallery doesn't give any indication of how long ago the last Queen died, so I've got nothing to figure the time from."

"Seventy-two years, Riku. And I do not look it only because time passes differently here. Time to us passes normally, while outside a day is but a few minutes. I stopped counting how long it had been outside because I knew I would never see it again. I had that world stolen from me."

"But you don't look..."

"The time effect, you see? You age here as if you were outside, not as if you were here. Would it surprise you to know that in four weeks time, our Page will be celebrating his seven hundredth birthday?"

"But that means... he must have been here for years outside as well then."

"Obviously. And you see how rigid and stubborn he is? How he hangs on to outdated traditions, even in words? Do you not think after a mere fraction of that, I would start to show the same signs? I use to tell myself I wouldn't, but it just isn't true. I do not like change, Riku. We grow used to the way things are, and change upsets things. But now you come on the scene, you and your friends, and your mystical Keyblade with the power to open anything!"

"You think I can get you out," Riku said without thinking. "That there's some lock I can use it on that will free you, and maybe the others too."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," he conceded. "If I were locked in here like you I'd probably try to find a way out too. The problem is I don't think such a lock exists."

"Why does it have to be a lock?"

"Because that's what Keyblades work on – locks. That's why it can replace Knight's key for the portals. You can't just apply it to anything and have it work the way you want."

"You've been to the Magician's Tower with Page, and seen even a small part of it. There are doors there that lead to each of the four castles. Once – only once, and before my time at that – the validity of winning cards was challenged, and those who had been slated to leave were forced to come back down to the rest of us before they could leave. While they were down with their fellow cards, they spoke of that room, and other rooms too. One of which had a door shaped like a keyhole."

"There's no guarantee its what you're looking for, your Majesty. For all we know it could lead to the Magician's bedroom."

"I'll take that chance. If you were forced to stay here like I were, you probably would too. So here's what you're going to do. You've seen the lower parts of the Tower, where the stairs are that lead to the Game's floor. On the next Game day, I want you to find a way up there, find the way that leads to the upper floors and search the Tower."

"And if I get caught? Which I probably will, since I'd be seen trying to go up there early?"

"You're a creative young man, Riku. I'm sure you'll have no problem inventing a story that does not in any way involve me."

"No," Riku replied firmly. "I won't lie."

"You seem to be labouring under the delusion you have a choice. These are royal commands, and you _will_ follow them – and bear whatever consequences come your way. Should you find a way to speak truth then I will of course disavow any knowledge of it, and see to it that you receive a fitting punishment for failing me. Do not think Deti will help you this time – he may be able to pass things without consulting me, but so can I. While he is distracted with Sora, you are subject to me alone."

"I know how to reach the Tower from the portals, and which door to use," Riku countered. "I could go there and tell the Magician what you're trying to make me do. I don't think he'd be happy about me poking about even under orders, maybe he'd even overrule you entirely."

"You are, however forbidden to use your Keyblade without leave – and further forbidden, starting now, to use any portal on your own unless so directed otherwise. Which means you aren't going anywhere any time soon."

"If I have to ignore that and take another week out to avoid doing something that's even more wrong, I will."

"But will you, I wonder?" Vitesse said as if expecting this. "I'll be watching, Riku. Now, with that out the way... what should I do with you for the rest of the day, I wonder?"

Riku didn't trust himself to answer. She'd tied his hands effectively – no matter what he did there was a fair chance he'd end up getting into trouble, and this time he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I imagine you wouldn't want to be too talkative after that, no," she said after a time. "So we shall have to find you something that does not involve any need to talk. Go to the draws left of the door. In the top right draw you will find a thin red box. Bring it to me."

He hid his curiosity. Clearly she had something in mind, but what?

Within the draw she directed him to were many thin boxes in different colours, arranged neatly together with just enough of a gap between them to allow them to be removed. Each of them had two thin chains holding the box closed with a tiny lock preventing them from being removed.

None of them gave any sign of what had been so carefully locked away inside, or what was significant about the red one. Vitesse pointed to the table to indicate he should set it down there.

She thought for another moment, then told him, "I want to see proof of how your Keyblade works. Unlock it for me."

Maybe she didn't know what was in any of them after all, and she'd just acquired them and not the keys to them?

Without a word he called Way to the Dawn, aimed it at the lock and willed it to do what was needed. As was usual, light gathered then beamed down to the lock, which gave a tiny click. The chains lost some of their tautness.

While Riku dismissed it again, Vitesse removed them, lifting the top of the box off to reveal a pearly silver necklace resting on cushioning within. The chain seemed almost impossibly thin, barely a silver shimmer against the dark cushions, but dominating total attention was the centrepiece of it, a heart-shaped gemstone set into a golden wire frame that accented the detail.

"I had this made a long time ago," Vitesse said, almost to herself. "I was fortunate to recall enough magic to empower it as I wished. Oh yes," she went on, seeing Riku's momentary surprise. "I knew magic. My mother taught me a great deal before that wretched fool Arthur went on his witch-hunt. That, of course, is how I ended up here. She had the cards make their claim on me, protecting me from him. Now I go without using my magic for a long time, because I find it hard to recall it. Once I ascended the throne I busied myself writing down as much as I could, so I would not need to remember it. Occasionally I would perform some magic, such as the effect in this."

"What does it do?" he asked, almost unable to help himself.

"It renders the wearer unconscious, evoking their spirit to an astral form – a ghost, you might say. Unseen and unheard, in such a form one may go anywhere and learn many things. The effect is broken by one's astral self returning to their body, or by another removing the amulet from you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I have decided that I want to know what is going on at the Pentacles Castle. So you will aid me in this by utilising this, and going there. Sit, as your body will not be doing anything for some time and I have no wish to haul it about my room once you have gone on your way."

Reluctantly, but without any choice, he did as she told him. She put it in place, locking the tiny clasp of the nearly invisible chain behind his neck. Only when she let go and let it come to rest about his neck did it affect him.

It was a strange sensation, leaving his body behind. He lost all sense of feeling, not emotion but anything about him. It was stranger still when he sat up, his body no longer responding to him, then even stood and looked back at his now unconscious body. The only difference was the heart-shaped stone, now pulsing with a red light.

He looked at his astral form. Aside from having no colour but a translucent grey, it was identical to the recumbent body.

"Do not forget," Vitesse said, looking right at him. "I expect you to bring me details of what the Pentacles are doing. Do not return here yourself, as I will break the spell when I have decided it is time for you to leave, and do not attempt to enter the Tower. The Magician does not tolerate other forms of magic than his own there, so unless you wish to leave your body behind for good, it would be in your best interests to avoid it. Now go."

He tried to speak, to ask if she really could see him, but no sound came out. Vitesse confirmed she really could see him simply by pointing to the window.


	42. Spirit Sight

In his ghostly astral form, Riku found that the natural laws did not apply to him. Moving about, and even free flight itself, was as simple as willing himself to go that way. Before long he was flying over the landscape below, despite everything enjoying himself.

Below him he spotted Nine returning from the Pentacle castle, though naturally neither he or his horse could see him. He almost shouted to try to make himself heard, but remembered he could not even make the faintest sound.

So he continued on to the Pentacles' castle, taking the opportunity to examine it in more detail. Last time he'd been here he was with Sora, and he'd not paid much attention to the castle itself. The time before he'd seen what appeared to be plants and even trees growing out of the wooden structures, but as he closed in to get a better look he found that there were no structures as such – the castle _was_ a tree. A great deal of work had clearly gone into guiding its growth to form the castle.

Fascinated, he drifted through a wall, trying not to think too much about how strange it felt passing through something that was clearly solid – or the sights he had of the inside of the tree. On the other side there was naturally a room, by the looks of it a store room. Racks lined either side, on some there were woodcutting hatchets, others had pickaxes. Hanging on the wall were a variety of saws, some designed for use by one person, or by many. This was their tool store, no doubt. By the looks of things, they weren't doing any mining today. Or even woodcutting either.

Riku continued to float through and out into what for want of a better word was the courtyard of the castle. Unlike the courtyards of all three other castles, the grand tree that was Pentacle Castle covered the courtyard, with thick roots branching and winding down. In some places the roots had been clearly guided and then carefully sculpted to form natural stairways to higher parts of the castle.

Where there were gaps exposing open skies the Pentacles had installed glass panes, again with clear care taken not to harm the tree itself. It meant the entire courtyard was in fact a giant cavern below the tree's exposed roots, completely protected from the outside elements. They'd even constructed rooms near the top of it that could only be reached by scaling the right set of roots, giving commanding views of the courtyard.

Chandeliers of lanterns, each one forged in such a way that no chance flame could escape, hung down to add to the natural light, illuminating the cavernous courtyard and the work being done below. From his high vantage Riku could see the entrance to the mines, solving the problem of the security breach it would otherwise have caused by leaving heavy metal gates over them.

Rather than the gardens seen in their own courtyard, the Pentacles gave it over to practicality. Protected from the elements and with no shortage of space it was an open workshop, on one side an artificial river powering a system that would saw fresh logs into planks. Just past there, several cards were hard at work, some taking the planks and turning them into wood of various sizes and shapes, then turned into furniture, ornaments or structural beams. Another line pulped them to create paper, not being worked at the moment.

Opposite them, the stone contrasting against the wood but a necessity here, a metal foundry was in operation, a stone chimney reaching up to wind around a root and outside. Next to it a smithy, ringing with the sounds of cards pounding the metal into shape. There was even a small workshop dedicated to gemstones alone, a single card there examining a green stone about the size of his fist closely.

He had gathered before that the Pentacles were craftsmen, but that spoke nothing of what he could see here. It was like a well-oiled machine – wood, stone and metals came in through the forest and mines, and all manner of finished products came out.

There didn't appear to be any stone workers or any place for them either, and at first glance it wasn't immediately apparent where their cards slept or where their kitchen was. Unlike the Swords they didn't signpost anything, leaving him to explore on his own.

He could hardly ask for directions, but he did look for the well worn routes that told him all stonework, like any other large work, was done underneath the main courtyard, though not underneath the foundry in case of an accident in their area. Two cards were there at the time, chiselling the stone into shape for the reconstruction of the Sword castle.

Riku glanced at the pentacle mark on their shoulders to identify them as the Three and Four of Pentacles, then perched on top of a stack of uncut stones to listen in. They made a mismatched pair, the far smaller Three measuring, marking where the cut the larger blocks and occasionally doing finer work on the finished stones while the familiar Four who Riku had partnered with, built big and having no trouble at all cutting the stone, easily dwarfed his partner.

"I'm not complaining," Three was saying. "It's not like they've done bad work. That Ace of theirs directed them well, probably had experience or something. But it's put us behind schedule because the work progressed so well, and now they've put just the two of us here? We'll never make up time this way."

"Remember what Page said this morning," Four murmured. "The Staves are going to continue the work, under us when their Ace isn't around. We're just preparing and hauling the materials."

"I know that. I just think it's a bit stupid, having so few of us doing this."

"Other work needs doing too, little friend," Four reminded him. "Page knows what he's doing."

"Easy for you to say. I've only been here two weeks."

"Just be glad you aren't a Stave yourself then. They have to put up with a Page that never changes, be ready to work any job... probably by far the hardest castle to work at, I think."

"Not by half," Riku chuckled, though it came out silently.

Three finished up the block he was working on, then with an absent wave of one hand caused the block Riku was sat on to float up and over to him, leaving Riku sat on insubstantial air.

He decided to leave them to their work and stop by the cards running the main workshop above instead. Most of them didn't talk much except in relation to their work, and even then there was little to say. The wood was being turned into lumber, neatly stacked together then after it reached a certain height they'd take them to a part of the tree-castle used as a warehouse, store them and carry on. There didn't seem to be any immediately apparent goal, but at least they'd be well stocked should any requests come in.

The smithy was another matter entirely, handled today by the Ace, Five and Nine of Pentacles, all of whom sat happily chattering away while they waited for their various metals to heat up again.

"It's the fine work I have trouble with," Ace was saying when he dropped in. She pulled what appeared to be the handle of a sword from a nearby crate and as if to emphasise, pointed to where the blade normally was. "You've only got so much space, and it's tiny detailed work."

"Why do you think they leave it up to me?" Nine asked, amused. "It's my speciality. As long as the Swords get cards out, they get new cards in and that means I've always got something to keep my hand in."

"Letters are hardly complex things, Nine," Five said. "It shouldn't take that long to write a few letters into a blade, surely."

"Don't bet on it," he answered. "Sure, I could do it in short order and it'd read what you want it to say, but it won't look anything special. Etching anything into metal is a fine process – it's not like writing, you can't just erase your mistakes that easily, so you have to take care. It's like an art form."

"Yeah, and you do that ornate hand as well," Ace added. "Was that their idea?"

"Kinda. I did it once when one of their Kings made a request for a blade. Our Knight had us work hard to make a really ornate sword, then naturally turned it over to me for the fine details. When it came to etching his name on there, I went all out doing the best possible work I did. The old king was so impressed he declared that all Swords would have swords with that on it. That's why I never really try too hard to get out – it's good steady work, and I enjoy doing it."

"As much as anyone can enjoy hard work," Five muttered, glancing into the forge. "Looks like it's ready for another round."

Each of them put on thick gloves and pulled out the metal bars that had been sticking into the hot forge, oblivious to the ghostly Riku perched on top watching them. Each of them had a different task it appeared, with the new Ace clearly learning to forge something simple, hammering out not a sword as he expected but under Nine's guidance a pair of crossbow limbs.

Five was working on what appeared to be a breastplate, constantly shifting it over his anvil as he hammered it into shape. It was far from finished, still clearly needing a lot of work before it became clearer what it was, but the shape was starting to emerge.

Nine himself had far less metal to work with than the others, smithing horseshoes. Unlike the others, he hooked several partly smithed shoes out of the forge, working quickly with each one in turn, starting with those that had been closest to the edge of the forge and were not as hot as the others. As he finished them he dunked them in a barrel of an oily black liquid, which occasionally burst into flame as he quenched them, then hooked them up on an iron bar stuck out of the wall.

Once he'd worked his way through them he simply took a new bar and stuck it into the forge.

"I wish I knew how we went through horseshoes so quickly," he mused to himself, over the sound of the other two hammering the metal.

"There's a lot of horses here," Five shrugged. "Certainly the Swords have plenty."

"They're just farm animals though, and I make their ones to last. Of course I make them all to last, but the Swords ones seem to last longer than others."

"Can't be the Cups," Ace said. "They don't have any horses. Must be the Staves."

"That's the thing though – the Staves never seem to order any. They hardly ever order anything, which is what really gets me. The Swords certainly, even the Cups from time to time, but very rarely the Staves."

"Maybe it's because they work at the other castles then?" Five suggested. "Use the tools there, if they need them. If you're done with that Ace, would you go ask the Queen if she's finished with that Emerald?"

"Pick up some lunch for us on the way back," Nine added.

Riku followed his Pentacle counterpart as she left, watching her glance back to the two cards still chatting in the forge.

"Go get this, Ace. Pick up that, Ace," she muttered irritably. "Just because I'm the low card in the suit... they wouldn't push me around so much if I were higher."

"Don't you know you are higher?" Riku said, though naturally there was no sound to be heard from it. "Ace is high and low."

The Ace of Pentacles of course, paid no attention. She paused outside the small gemstone workshop, took a deep breath, then concealed any sign of her irritation.

"Your Majesty, Five asks if you've finished with the emerald," she said.

The Queen of Pentacles looked up from the stone, staring first at her, then it appeared at Riku hovering not far beyond.

"Tell him it won't be ready until after dinner," she replied. "There are still some fine cuts to make to perfect it." Then as the Ace departed, she pointed to Riku and crooked her finger at him. Riku almost fell out of the air in surprise, pointing to himself with a querying expression. The Queen nodded.

_She could see him!_


	43. About Pentacle Castle

The Queen of Pentacles regarded the silent spirit of Riku hovering startled nearby, then turned her attention back to the emerald she had been working on before.

"Don't misunderstand," she said quietly. "I'm merely giving the appearance of knowing there's nothing there. I would presume Vitesse sent you?" she asked, holding up the emerald to a nearby lamp to see him. She turned the emerald around and over in her hand, giving the appearance of being greatly involved in it.

Riku almost tried to answer aloud, but remembered again he could make no sound so settled for merely nodding agreement.

"I thought so. You're not the first she's sent this way, although it's been a fair while since the last time. Has she already warned you away from the Tower?" a brief glance to see his assent then she went on, "Good. At least she's still taking care there. The last time the Magician caught her magic near the Tower, the card she'd been using vanished entirely. The Chariot delivered a replacement, and nothing more was said."

Riku thought for a moment, then pointed to his eyes, hoping she'd catch on.

"Because I'm a Dyrad," she answered. "We're more attuned to nature and more sensitive to certain things. Most Dryads would only be able to sense your presence, but I'm older than most. I've learned to see such things as well. Dryads, to satisfy your curiosity, live as long as their tree does, and my tree is almost as old as your Page. Not in this world but I'm still tied to it all the same. I only came into here recently though, which is why I'm not so set in my ways as your Page."

Riku looked at her more closely. Aside from the slightly wood-brown tint to her skin, she could and probably had passed as human. Even he wouldn't have guessed it if she hadn't told him, having never even heard of Dyrads before.

"Not surprising, since Dyrads are very rare creatures," the Queen answered that thought. "The only place you'll find us in any great number is our forest, and I'm not about to reveal where that is. It's very rare to find a Dyrad and her tree away from there."

So she could tell what he was thinking? Or did she just pick up the general idea.

"I miss some specifics, but humans I've found are simple creatures. It's not hard to tell what you're thinking."

He felt slightly uncomfortable, not saying anything but still having her reply, so in an attempt to make it at least appear more like a normal conversation, he silently said, "You know why I'm here I guess, and probably what Queen Vitesse told me to do here."

"Yes," the Pentacle Queen replied. "She finds us the most interesting of all three castles, apparently. Of course, I don't know what happens in the other two, so I can only guess."

"Is there anything you don't want me to tell her?"

"I'm a Queen myself, boy. I cannot overrule her. The King perhaps, but he is only human and unable to detect your presence. He has to know you are there through his own senses for any order he gives to take effect. My telling him would not suffice."

"Why stop me here then? Just to let me know you can see me?"

"Some of that, but also because I know when Vitesse calls you back she'll want to know what you found out, and I'd like you to tell her you got caught up talking to me. It's about time she found out there was someone else who could detect such people. She'll be annoyed that you didn't bring back anything interesting about us, but you'll be safe from her not inconsiderable wrath because she and I are equals."

"Well, what should I do then? Stay here? I don't think there's anywhere else to see anyway, actually. I saw the two cards doing stonework in the basement, and all the others up here."

"You've not seen the two cards that are at your own castle investigating the foundations of the castle, or the King who is, I believe, working on an idea he had for another strange device. He seems to think it possible to capture music in a box. I find it a foolish idea myself, but I humour him his quirks."

"I can't go look at the cards at my castle, I got ordered to look here, and the King... I don't know, I could go and see him, but I think I'd only end up coming back here to see you."

"Most do," she agreed. "Now, I've a request for you. The last one like you I saw told me Vitesse had done it to her by means of an enchanted amulet."

"That's right," Riku agreed. "I think she might have more than one though. She got me to get it for her, and there were identical boxes to the one it was on."

"Each in a different colour?"

"Yeah. I assume it helps her tell them apart."

"Little wonder. Some of them likely have less desirable effects. It inconveniences me somewhat, but no matter. As you might imagine, some of them are dangerous. I want you to tell your Queen that I've become interested in what she's done with you, and curious about what else she can do with them. If she shows interest in this, tell her I invite her to come here tomorrow with several of them."

"What then?"

"I'll use her own vanity as a means to separate her from them," she shrugged. "All I have to do then is have my Knight take me to see the Magician and present them to him as evidence she is practicing harmful magic, and have him forbid it. Even the Major Arcana has rules they must abide by."

"It wouldn't affect other magic, would it? Only I know another card who has some... except I don't think he's used it. I suggested to the Cups they might be able to make use of a healing aspect of it."

"So long as he does not turn harmful aspects on another card, he will be safe. Now go look about again. I must concentrate on this if I am to turn it out correctly, and your presence is disrupting my focus. Return again only after I am done."

Riku paused as he left, unsure if he should voice his last curiosity.

"Xivan," the Dryad replied. "Now go, Riku. If I notice your presence again before time, I will tell you."

Queen Xivan was already engrossed in the emerald before he'd crossed half the courtyard.

He wasn't certain what else he could do while he waited. A whole day here? Well, at least he wouldn't be doing any actual work as such. He'd be well rested when he got back.

The Queen hadn't given any idea where to find the King, and knowing that he'd seen all the other cards here meant there was little point in revisiting them.

Except that only held true for the Pentacles – there were two other cards here, hidden away wherever the kitchen was. There were always two Swords manning the kitchen. Maybe one of them would even be Kairi, and she'd notice him.

The problem was, he had no idea where to find the kitchen, or the Pentacle dining hall. At least he could float through walls to search the castle easier, though he still inwardly shuddered back from some of the things he saw inside the walls. Closing his eyes didn't really help because they were just the spirit of his real eyes and still saw what they were passing through.

He found a variety of tool stores, storerooms containing both raw and processed materials, a very large chest with six locks on that, after passing his head through to investigate, he found held an assortment of gemstones in varying colours that must have been worth a fortune several times over.

There were smaller workshops that seemed tooled for the tasks less often performed, each one clearly tailored for whatever task was to be done there and to be used by a single card only. Safety equipment was always kept beside the door, so no Pentacle would forget to wear it. Riku imagined the Cups didn't think too highly of that, since it would reduce the amount of work that came their way.

A second stone room held what appeared to be another forge, but there were no anvils in it. Just boxes of dirt in pairs. The furnaces were more open, and each had a knob on the side that appeared to be for letting the molten metal out again. Not being much of a craftsman – not on the kind of scale this suit was anyway – he didn't figure out the reasoning.

After completing a circuit of the structures making up the walls, he reasoned there were only two other places to look. Underground again, or in the various buildings that were suspended beneath the trunk of the tree, where all the branching roots met. They had few supports on the ground below, but knowing how thorough the Pentacles were he decided it wouldn't be surprising to find they weren't entirely necessary.

These buildings held two floors, and even a small wooden-floored plaza at the top of the root-staircase that led off into the three main areas. On one side was the communal washing area, separate from the sleeping quarters opposite – which were different again, not one shared room as he was used to seeing, but a series of small rooms each with a number on the door.

He felt a little guilty for looking into the rooms without permission, but they'd never know. Some of them were tidier than others, one or two seemed never to stop working with notes they were making about some project or another. The technical diagrams and words made no sense at all, but he assumed they knew what they meant.

The third building on this floor was the kitchen, but before he did more than glance in there he looked into the floor above, reached be a more conventional staircase from the central plaza to an upper, larger area. Five doors were here, their rooms above the ones below and their doors explaining what was what. On one side were the quarters for the Knight and Page, on the other the King and Queen, and all by itself above the kitchen was their throne room.

The portal doors he found hidden away in the walls of Knight's room, which no doubt bothered the Knight whenever someone used them in the night. At least he wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to use them without permission, since the Knight in the typical armour was sat as the lone desk in his room, dozing.

Their Page was conspicuously absent, but perhaps he'd just stepped out while Riku had been looking about. His room – or hers, he was fairly sure last time he'd seen their Page it had been a woman – seemed oddly out of place with the untidy floor. She must have thought herself somewhat of an artist, as canvas was set on a stand with a half-done painting on it. Several more paintings were on the surrounding walls, some of them impressive. One stood out among them immediately – it depicted a tower he'd never forget the sight of. Perhaps their Page was another unfortunate ex-resident of Radiant Garden, or maybe she'd just visited it once.

Since she wouldn't be able to see him, much less hear him, he left that curiosity for another day and looked in on the Queen's room, hoping she wouldn't mind. Here the solid artificial wood gave way to the facsimile of nature. Earth covered the floor, even growing grass over it in many places, or at least he assumed it was grass. A tiny river bubbled through the room in a clay channel that must have been made with exceptional care to prevent it from leaking.

In the middle of the room was a tree, its branches appearing to support the ceiling. It was not real unlike the river and loam, perhaps because it would be impractical, but as a Dryad he suspected she felt more comfortable with it around. She'd even painted the walls and ceiling to complete the illusion of a forest setting. It was an impressive setting, made even more so by its great height and the challenges that must have given.

A distinctly unmusical squawk made even him wince as it echoed through from the other side of the wall, followed by, "Bugger!" The King did not appear to be achieving success.


	44. King, Kitchen, Castle

The King of Pentacles did not look as royal as he did on Game days. The great beard Riku remembered him with was shown to be false, as it was hung on a featureless head kept in a cabinet, beside it the regalia he was used to seeing the King wear.

Without it he looked like any other card, just without any identifying mark except for the pentacle on one shoulder. He wore a shirt so stained with grease and oil and other grime that it was nearly impossible to tell what colour it had been originally, and a pair of pants in similar condition, though concealed by a burn-spotted leather apron.

At first glance he appeared to be little more than a slightly bemused craftsman, scratching at his head in bewilderment as he stared at the box before him. Inside was a polished drum with raised notches over it and a complex system of strings and bars and other minute contraptions that had no apparent purpose with the device in an idle state. A crank emerged from the side of the box, but it was at an odd angle.

"The axel again," the King muttered, reaching in and pulling the drum from the box. Something clanked inside, and he sighed. "Snapped. This is no good."

He started tinkering away with it, removing the remains of the old axel and looking it over, paying no apparent attention to the fact that his room, except for one corner, looked more like a workshop than his bedroom.

Riku thought he could see the King's problem. The bar wasn't strong enough to support the weight of the drum. He needed something stronger, but he also needed to separate it from the drum rather than bolting them together. It seemed obvious to him at least that it was likely better if the drum was turned on the axel, rather than by it.

The King however did not appear to have thought of that, slotting in a bar that looked identical to the original, setting it back in place and securing it in place. Riku stuck his head into it to see the axel bar was already bending under the weight.

The crank was turned, and thanks to the mechanism on top the device played a few off-key notes. Then the bar snapped again, causing the music box to emit another brassy squawk. The King muttered a few more expletives about it, taking it out to examine it again.

It was plainly obvious to him, but he had no way of communicating his solution to him. Except the Queen, and for now she'd told him to avoid her while she worked. He'd have to talk to her about it later.

He left the King to his work and headed down through the floor for the kitchen instead, the one area he had yet to look into. As soon as he entered it he felt at home – the dining area and kitchen were nearly identical to the one back at his own castle, just with a door in the dining area that lead to the kitchen instead of a rear door. Two Swords were at work laying out a variety of sandwiches, rolls and pots of salad.

Riku recognised them both. The Six of Swords had been among those who had captured him before, while he'd met their Seven when Ten had been left in charge. They weren't saying much at the moment, so he had a look about the kitchen.

It was very similar to what he was used to seeing, but naturally with differences. The ovens were not stone but metal, looking considerably more modern and designed to minimise the chances of setting the wooden structure alight instead. Everything in the kitchen seemed to follow a similar rule, it was made to do the job but without any risk to the wood. Living in an entirely wooden structure had its risks, but the Pentacles had clearly risen to the challenge and designed the appliances with this in mind.

"We'll need some more lettuce soon," Six said, slicing into what appeared to be the last one.

"Add it to the list," Seven replied. "I'm not making a second supply run today."

"Don't blame you. Carrying anything all the way up here..."

"Maybe you should suggest they build something to make it more convenient," Seven said. "And if you don't, I will. It's the only thing I don't like about this place."

Six grunted, carrying on for a time, then, "Did you talk to Three?"

"Which one?"

"Staves. You said you were gonna talk to him yesterday."

Seven paused, staring at the ceiling – and inadvertantly through Riku – thoughtfully. "Oh, that. Yeah, I talked to him. He's just said he isn't sure yet. Can't say I blame him, not after having to kick him out of bed every morning."

"Be honest, you enjoyed it really," Six teased. Even Riku smiled. That was Sora alright. "I didn't think he'd jump at the chance to come back, but it seems a bit odd. Remember how protective he was of Five?"

"They're an item, or at least they are outside," Seven shrugged. "Stands to reason he'd be protective, but you've seen her. Put a sword in her hands and she's more than capable of holding her own."

"Except against him. I'd love to know who taught him to handle a sword."

He did, Riku thought to himself. On his own just by travelling about. It seemed strange that a suit that regularly trained to be skilled swordsmen were being outclassed by someone who'd just picked it up as he went along.

"What I'd love to know is how good their Ace is. Get him at our castle sometime and see if we can get permission to give him a good trial too. If even half of what Three told us about him is true, he's even worse."

So the Swords wanted to test him in a battle too? Well, they'd tried against Sora, why not? He was surprised to hear Kairi had picked it up so readily though. The kind of swords he'd seen so far seemed almost too big for most to lift, particularly her.

Somewhere below the familiar sound of a deep-toned and definitely phantom bell sounded. He _knew_ this time there was no such bell in this castle, having been around most of it himself.

"Here come the elephants," Seven muttered, rolling his eyes, but not stopping in his work. Riku didn't understand he meant at first. For a long while nothing happened, then a low thunder started. He stuck his head through the wall, looked down and saw why. All the Pentacles at the castle were heading up the nearest stairs for the kitchen at a fair clip, their footsteps sounding like... well, a herd of elephants.

Far below he saw Xivan was still at her workshop below, though she had stopped work and was casting about for something. Possibly him, he reasoned so with a single thought he dropped down through the intervening space, enjoying the idea of flying without any risk. Xivan noticed his descent and watched with a faintly amused frown until he settled to the ground in front of her. Or at least as close as he could appear to be.

"Your Majesty," he said soundlessly.

"Spare me," she replied. "I've never liked being called that."

"King Deti said the same sort of thing."

"Your King wishes he was still like you though," she pointed out.

"True. Speaking of Kings, could I make a suggestion to your King through you? He's never going to think of it himself, as far as I can tell."

"It usually turns out to be the case. Tell me your suggestion, then keep me company. I've little to do for the rest of the day, and I can at least see to it that you don't have to over-exert yourself on Vitesse's behalf."

* * *

><p>Xivan and Riku spoke for some time, though mostly he listened to her talk. She found it comforting to talk about her forest home and her tree, a great oak tree that she often spoke of as if she considered it to be her husband. He repaid that by telling her about his home, and it went on in exchanges, she would share something and he'd return the favour with something as similar as he could.<p>

As the light started to dim, the mass of lanterns and chandeliers providing the light instead, they spoke less. "You could get called back at any moment," Xivan had told him. "It'll interrupt us, but at least we can see it doesn't interrupt our discussion."

So he'd sat and watched her take a rough sapphire and with a few careful cuts turned it into a nearly symmetrical diamond. Each facet was polished carefully, some with more attention than others. When it was done, he could see her reflected in several facets on the other side.

"I prefer the green," she murmured almost to herself. "They remind me of-"

Everything went black for a moment, then he sat up with a sudden breath – breath? He blinked, shook his head and looked about again. He was back in Vitesse's parlour, where she was already putting the amulet away.

"Oh," he said, trying to ignore several aches his body had picked up from staying still for so long. "I'm back."

"You sound surprised, Riku," Vitesse said. "Did you think I was going to leave you there all night?"

"I just... it was kinda unexpected, that's all. A little warning would have been nice."

"You can have a warning for not doing what I asked if you carry on like that. What did you find out?"

Riku recalled Queen Xivan's request, answering, "Well, I was about to find out what they thought about our work rebuilding the Sword castle, but their Queen found me first and got interested."

"Queen Xivan? She found you? Explain."

"She didn't say how or why she could see me, she just did. She couldn't hear me of course, but I was able to communicate by gesturing and things like that. She said she was interested in what you'd done to me, and when I told her you'd done this through an enchanted amulet she wanted to know what else you could do similarly."

"Did she now? And what did you tell her?"

"I just said she'd have to talk to you about it. I don't know anything about any other ways, do I? She did ask if you'd visit her tomorrow and maybe take some other amulets along so she can see them at work. I said I'd pass it on, and... well, then we just talked in general really. I guess I didn't really find out anything interesting."

"I see. So besides this, you have nothing to report then."

"Not really, no. Sorry your Majesty, but I wasn't expecting anyone to be able to see me."

"Hmm," Vitesse droned, apparently unconvinced. "You may go Riku, but do not forget what I asked of you earlier. You had better achieve something there, or I may change my mind about leaving you unpunished for failing me today."

Riku didn't hurry to leave, but he was thankful he'd gotten through the day without much trouble. It had been an interesting experience... but he would have preferred to have a normal day rather than have the Queen simply use him as a spy.


	45. In Fortune's Hands

His time with the Queen had taken longer than he'd thought. Page was not in his accustomed place at the head of the stairs, and the hall itself was only minimally lit now that darkness had descended. No doubt the other cards had already headed to bed by now.

He hoped the Swords were still around, or had at least left something by for him. There were no voices coming from inside the dining room, and no other sounds either. A glance around inside told him even the Swords had departed, and that Four appeared to have dozed off at the table. Probably he'd been waiting for him to show up.

Riku left him to sleep for now, looking into the kitchen. The Swords, whether out of habit or by prompting, had left a meal being kept warm. It looked like a meat stew, not something he really preferred himself but after missing both lunch and dinner because of Vitesse it was something to eat and that was all that mattered. It took him only a few moments to reach over and turn off the heat as he retrieved it.

As he headed back he reached out when he passed Four, lightly tapping one shoulder.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked quietly.

"Mmh?" Four replied muzzily, looking about. "Oh. Yeah. I guess I dozed off."

"You didn't have to stay up to wait for me, you know."

"Of course I did. I care about you, you know that. I've gotta know what happened, especially since you're back late."

"Lemme have this first," Riku countered. "You can tell me what I missed today while I eat."

"Not much to say really," Four said, pausing to yawn and wipe sleep from his eyes. "The Cups asked for Three, but since he was with the King we had to disappoint them at first. The rest of us went off to see the Swords, carrying on the rebuilding work. The Pentacles didn't deliver any new stone, so once we used up what was already there, we went to work helping bring in the harvest. Then just after lunch Knight stopped by and asked me to come back here. Deti had done his usual by then – drawing Three – so Sora suggested he make a visit to the Cups to answer their help call. I got called in to drive the carriage."

"Did you see Six?" Riku interrupted.

"Sure. She's looking better. I got to watch while Three did something he called Cura, that even caused some of the wounds to close themselves right before us. Amazing stuff that magic of his. He offered to repeat it for their Two, but he insisted he was to be treated by medicine alone, no magic. Then because it's every mother's habit to show off their baby, we paid her a visit to see her new daughters. She's naturally proud of them of course, but prudently decided not to let me handle them for long."

"What did you do to cause that?"

"Well one of the twins started screaming blue murder as soon as she was passed to me, and in the few moments I did hold her the Queen of Cups advised me that I was holding her wrong. I didn't know there _was_ a wrong way to hold a baby, but apparently I did it. It was kinda agreed that I wasn't the best choice for holding them."

"Maybe when they grow up you can ask her why she screamed at you when you held her," Riku chuckled. "I wonder what she'll do on game day? I can't imagine all the bustle and noise of the Tower is going to go down well with the twins."

"Deti mentioned it too, and the Queen agreed with that. She's decided it'll be better for her to stay home and care for them than expose them to that kind of atmosphere this early. They're only a day old, after all."

"Probably for the best. I imagine it'll be a couple months before we see them at the Tower."

"You sound as if you're expecting to still be around then," Four noted. "I thought you wanted to get out?"

"I do, I just..." he paused. "Vitesse asked me to do something that's going to get me into trouble, and if I'm caught she's told me to ensure her name doesn't come up." Four gave him a querying look so he went on, "I take it by now you've heard a bit about the Keyblades?"

"Yeah, Three told us over dinner. Lock or unlock anything, weapon of choice against something he called Heartless, appears and disappears as you wish... I think that's all of it."

"Close enough. Well, Vitesse reckons somewhere in the tower there's a door shaped like a keyhole, and she thinks it might be a way out, so I've been ordered to try to sneak up there come Game day to find out more. The idea of it is nice, but if I get caught she's made it clear she'll come up with a punishment for failing her on top of whatever happens."

Four gave a low whistle. "Can't you just go to the Tower and warn the Magician?"

"Not any more. I've been expressly forbidden to use the portals on my own unless ordered otherwise, so I'll even get in trouble if I try to do that."

"You're facing trouble no matter what you do then, aren't you? What're you gonna do about it?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I'm leaning toward ignoring her and going to the Tower anyway. I figure better to warn the Magician, have him overrule her and be punished simply for going there. Certainly better than finding out what he'll do if he finds me poking about. Good meal," he added absently, putting it aside. "Never been a fan of stew, but that wasn't so bad."

"Alright, now tell me what else happened to you," Four said. "I doubt that little argument took you all day."

"No, for the rest of the day she stuck this amulet thing on me that forced me out as a spirit and told me to go spy on the Pentacles. I managed to get out of that when the Queen of Pentacles surprised me when I found out she could see me. Vitesse wasn't happy about it, but she's decided not to do anything because of it yet."

"I know the amulet, she's used it on me before too. Red case?" Riku nodded. "Yeah, that's it. You really don't want to know what the others can do."

"Someone's going to find out though. Xivan – that's the Pentacle Queen – decided to try and get Vitesse in trouble. Through me, she's appearing to be interested in the amulets and what they can do, inviting her to visit the Pentacles tomorrow with a sample. She plans to try to get some away from Vitesse, then take the to the Tower to present them to the Magician as hostile magic."

"Now that's interesting. I understand it's been a very long time since one of the Royal Arcana got in trouble. No one remembers what happened as punishment. They can hardly be disqualified, after all."

"Page might remember. Which reminds me. Vitesse let slip. Page is going to hit the seven century mark in four weeks time."

"Yeah, I knew about that. I've been here a few years, remember. He doesn't really acknowledge his birthday very much. Deti insists on having the Swords make a cake for him of course, but it's very hard to find something for the man who's been here so long he already has everything except a way out, and he'd probably turn his nose up at that too."

"Wouldn't surprise me. The way things have gone today though, I wouldn't be surprised to find Judgement or Justice to show up at the same time I try to warn the Magician, or even both at the same time."

"It'll be something to mark down if they do both show up. It's a rare thing. Seen it happen once before, though Judgement's presence persuaded everyone to avoid falling foul of Justice. I imagine they were both fairly disappointed about that."

"Can't please everyone. Now what do you say I go wash this up and we go to bed?"

"Did I hear an offer hidden in there?" Four asked slyly.

"Do you want there to be one?" Riku replied similarly.

* * *

><p>When the morning bell sounded, Riku decided to take his time getting up, instead letting the sounds of the morning routine wash over him. After a chorus of rustling sheets, yawns and occasional thumps from those who elected to fall out of bed instead, the conversation was started.<p>

"Did someone move my bed while I wasn't looking?" Sora asked. "I'm sure you're meant to be opposite me."

"I wanted a change of scenery," Four replied with aplomb. "I suppose we ought to get up, Ace."

"I would, but you're kinda on top of me," Riku said. "Makes it kinda hard, you know?"

"I bet it does," Five chuckled. "Maybe we should have the Pentacles stop by and build you two a room of your own."

"And deprive you of the chance to poke fun at us?" Four asked. "We couldn't possibly do that to you. Come on, you. You can sneak back to bed with me tonight."

"Is that an offer?" Riku asked.

"Invite," Seven said, looking amused.

"Come on, let them be," Ten said, clearly trying to keep a straight face. "Lets get moving this morning, see if we can keep up our record of not being late."

"As if Page would ever let us be late," Nine said.

On the way over to breakfast, Riku recalled something he'd neglected to ask Four the night before.

"Did anyone find out what the Major Arcana card was yesterday?" he asked.

"Lovers," Seven replied.

"There's a card called that?" Riku said disbelivingly.

"The Lovers are a bit special," Ten answered. "Technically of course they're one of the Major Arcana, but at the same time you never see them as such. They empower others instead, a bit like the Devil did you, but they don't actually do anything. It was the King and Queen of Cups yesterday, of course."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Wait and we'll find out," Sora shrugged. "First I want some breakfast though, I'm hungry."

"You were born hungry," Riku snorted. "I've never once known you to pass up something to eat. It's a wonder you've never put on weight because of it."

"What can I say, I have a nice active life, burns it off before it shows."

They broke off as they took breakfast, Riku noting the cards in the kitchen were Sora's Sword replacement, the Four of Swords and with him the Five of Swords, Kairi. She treated them both to a wink as they took their meals, along with an amused look at Four, who turned slightly red. Riku wondered just how much other cards thought they knew about him and Four, and how much of it had been made up out of the various rumours going about.

* * *

><p>Page was, for the first time, not present when they gathered in the hall. Knight had taken his place, but there was a tangible sense of wrongness in the hall without Page there. There was a question hovering on everyone's lips, but no one wanted to ask it until Sora finally got up nerve to ask, "What happened to Page?"<p>

"He's at the Cups," Knight replied. "He came down ill in the night. Nothing serious. I took him to the Cups as soon as I found out what happened. Naturally that hasn't stopped him from trying to do his duty, so I've been given instructions on what to tell you. There's two Major Arcana around, only one known about, which is the Wheel of Fortune, present here at our own castle. In Page's absence it's up to me to decide who uses it, but I'll come back to that. You know the drill for the unknown card around. Three, Four, Five – you three will be going to the other castles. I trust you to agree among yourselves who gets which route. The Queen is visiting the Pentacles today. Ace, drive the carriage. Whoever gets to be the messenger can act as the guard en route." He paused, then with a sigh, "Look, I know I'm not Page, but seriously what is wrong with you?"

"It just... doesn't feel right somehow," Nine said uneasily. "Not hearing the thee and thou and everything. I kinda got used to hearing them every morning, even if they are a bit hard to understand at first."

"I'm not going to talk like that just to satisfy you," Knight said somewhat testily. "Just bear with it, alright? Now, the Wheel of Fortune, for those who don't know, works differently depending on who uses it. If Page, I, or our royalty use it, whatever the effect is will catch all of us. If one of you use it, only the card using it is affected. Since it has good and bad results, sometimes this is good, sometimes its not."

"Page has always had one of us use it before, just in case it turns up bad on us," Ten said. "Since the other suits are always after us, it's kinda safer that way."

"Page is not here though," Knight said firmly. "Both the King and Queen have decided not to influence my decision, so it's entirely on my shoulders. And they've got enough on them as it is."

"So who's using it?" Four asked. "You?"

Knight sighed again. "I think so. I'll decide for sure in a moment. Right now, everyone up to the throne room where it is, and I'll decide for certain then."


	46. Safe in Service

The Wheel of Fortune was almost exactly as he'd pictured it, waiting for them right in front of the two thrones. A wheel set on a frame with large metal pins that could be used as hand-holds to spin it. An arrow at the top pointed to the result on the wheel, which was itself split into ten pieces, two of which were larger than the rest.

Each one had a symbol on, most of them too obscure to tell what results they would give. It was hard to tell what the cloud or the stone would do, while the four-leafed clover was almost universally known as a symbol of luck, providing a fair idea of what it provided. There were others too, a drop of water, a horse, a collection of seemingly randomly placed silver spots, a crown, a skull, two towers linked by a bridge and a tree.

One of them Riku knew had to mean some kind of illness, as he recalled the Pentacles had fallen foul of that once before. Likely the skull looking at the symbols, but without knowing what they all meant he couldn't be certain.

"Who?" Seven prompted Knight, who stared at the wheel for a time before he finally answered.

"Oh, to hell with it," he muttered. "If it turns out badly, at least it'll come back to me." Knight reached for the nearest pin and heaving hard on it.

The stone walls of the room seemed to lean inwards as they all held their breath, hoping it would stop on a positive effect. The wheel clicked and clanked as it spun, gradually slowing down. The symbols stopped blurring as it slowed further.

It passed the clover, then the skull and horse, grudgingly passed the larger section for the crown and finally came to rest with the arrow pointing to the drop of water.

Nine pairs of eyes turned to Knight. None of them _felt_ any different, and nothing sounded any different.

"You... do know what it means, don't you?" Riku asked tentatively.

"Well of course I know," Knight replied. "I just haven't quite recalled the details yet. Three, go get the book you fetched for Page. The one about the Major Arcana."

Sora just nodded and slipped out.

"So you don't actually know then," Nine said shrewdly.

"I just... need a refresher, that's all," Knight replied. "This isn't exactly my area of expertise, you know. I'm supposed to handle the rules and such, not the Arcana. That's Page's business. I don't think it's anything bad though, and depending on what the book says I think we'll want to keep the result to ourselves. As soon as we know, I want you lot to get to work. Especially you Ace – the Queen knows about this, so she should understand why you'll be joining her a little later than expected, but don't keep her waiting."

"You don't need to tell me that, I can tell you," Riku murmured.

"After yesterday, I don't blame you," Four agreed.

Sora came back in then, carrying a heavy and somewhat dusty tome. Knight took it and rested it on the Queen's throne as he flicked through it.

"Just my luck," he muttered. "Bad enough I have to listen to him talk like this, now I have to read it too?"

"Let me," Seven told him, joining him. "I know."

They pored over the book for a nervous few moments, flicking back and forward until they found what they were looking for, then there was a sigh of relief. "Safety," Knight reported. "Nothing bad can happen to any of you – what will appear to be sheer chance will prevent anything serious from happening. Less serious stuff might not be covered, so still be careful. Now get moving, and remember not a word to the other suits!" he called after them.

Sora, Four and Five all held a discussion on their way back down to decide who would see which castles, ending up with Five going to see the Swords, Sora going to the Cups, and Four accompanying him – though on horseback, as Riku was driving.

"Been a while since you and I headed to the same place together, huh?" Four said.

"Hope you don't come to regret it with the Queen coming along," Riku replied, opening the stable doors. The carriage was already prepared with the horses patiently waiting in front, and the Queen inside considerably less so. "Apologies, your Majesty," Riku called ahead. "Knight had to look up the result we got from the Wheel of Fortune. We can leave immediately, if you're ready."

Vitesse did not deign to reply, leaving him to pull himself into the drivers seat out front. Five commandeered Sora to open the doors While Four made his own preparations, then the two rode out of the stable and then the castle. On his way up he chanced a glance into the carriage and saw a neat stack of thin boxes beside her, each one with a pair of tiny chains on.

"Keep a lookout for Sprites," Riku heard the Queen tell Four.

"As if I wasn't already going to," Four muttered, then rode off a ways to get a better view from the hill ahead.

"You as well," the Queen told him, sticking her head out of the window.

"As you wish, your Majesty," Riku replied cheerfully. She gave him a suspicious look then retreated back inside. Maybe not telling her what effect they had was a good thing. Knight had used the Wheel of Fortune, which meant the entire suit was safe, even those who didn't know it. Nothing was going to happen to them. Well, nothing serious, at least. Today would be a good day, he reasoned.

A group of Sprites did appear as they crossed a bridge just beyond the Tower, but they met Riku before they met Four. He recognised the crown Princess, who was more than content to leave them alone after a repeat display. He wasn't really meant to show his Keyblade due to orders, but the Queen didn't appear to notice. Besides, what could possibly happen from it?

Four rode ahead as the Castle of Pentacles drew close, arranging for the main gates, set into a niche between two great roots, to be opened for them. Queen Xivan met them personally, asking them to pause at the gates so she could join Riku, ostensibly to guide him to their own stables.

On the way she murmured, "I take it this means she agreed?"

"Yes," Riku said just as quietly. "I wasn't around when she picked out what she was bringing, but I did see a stack of boxes similar to the one yesterday's amulet was on."

"Good. We may need a volunteer though."

"We got the Wheel of Fortune at our castle today. It gave us the water drop, which Knight said meant safety."

"I know the one," Xivan nodded. "That works perfectly in our favour. No matter what she picks out, you'll come out of it safely. Does she know?"

"Not yet," Riku replied.

"We'll have to see to that. Pull in just there," she said louder, pointing to a lean-to where two Pentacles were waiting. "They'll see to the carriage before they get back to their own work."

As Riku took down the steps for Queen Vitesse to exit the carriage, he noticed by the gates Four was in discussion with the local Page, still mounted and ready to leave as soon as he knew what to take back to Knight.

"Concentrate Ace," Vitesse snapped at him. "You'll be coming with me. Now pick up those boxes, put the steps back and hurry along."

"Whatever you say, your Majesty," he replied without the slightest hint of being bothered by this, prompting another suspicious look.

Xivan led them past the courtyard workshops, along the way seeing Nine, Five and Ace back at the forge once again. This time Ace was under Nine's guidance, learning to engrave lettering.

"What if I get it wrong?" she asked.

"Try not to," Nine replied. "This is just a practise blank we can melt down and reforge, but when it comes to the real thing you've no choice but to avoid making mistakes. Remember, take your time, there's no rush."

"She makes a good tutor," Xivan said approvingly. "Her skill at lettering is second to none. We can only hope she manages to pass it on to Ace or someone else successfully before she finally makes it out of the game."

"Good to see the quality crafts preserved," Vitesse remarked, having no trouble talking to Xivan normally. "Shame about the goldsmith you had though."

"Goldsmithing isn't actually as specialised as you'd think, Vitesse," Xivan replied. "True, there's a certain art to it, but it just takes practise. Gemstones, now those are difficult to work with. I should know, I'm the only one here who knows enough. It's just too much trouble to train someone up, knowing I'm going to lose them in just weeks."

"Fortunate that you don't have to worry about that yourself then."

"Perhaps so," Xivan agreed, letting them into the structures making the outer walls of the courtyard into a natural looking corridor, then down there into a residence he recognised from the day before. The carefully constructed fireplace was not something he could forget lightly.

The two Queens sank into blue upholstered divans while at a gesture from Xivan he placed the small stack of boxes on to a table, then placed between the two of them. There were five boxes – the familiar red on top, followed by a violet one, bright yellow, white, and lime green.

Having never escorted either King or Queen on their visits to other castles before he was not entirely certain what was expected of him next, so he settled for standing back out the way and waiting until they indicated he was needed again.

"Are we private here, Xivan?" Vitesse asked, overlooking Riku's presence.

"Of course. No one comes here unless I send for them. These rooms are exclusively mine."

"That's not what I meant. No one could be listening in, could they?"

"Not through these walls. Believe me, Vitesse. Nothing said in here will go any further, and I trust your Ace to know his place and respect that."

"He will if he knows what's good for him. Ace, go find the kitchens," she told him peremptorily. "Go fetch a teapot, cups, saucers, spoons, a pot of sugar and teabags and a kettle we can put over the fire."

Riku didn't answer her except to leave. As he did so, he heard her add, "And don't take all morning about it! The kitchen isn't hard to find."

Well, not since he knew where everything was thanks to yesterday. It was just a case of making sure he took the right staircase to reach the kitchen, since he wouldn't be able to simply fly there this time, and even that was just a case of pausing once in the courtyard and figuring his route from there. Vitesse would never show it of course, but maybe he'd be able to surprise her at how quickly he could respond to her command.

He took care to avoid inconveniencing the few Pentacles about today as he picked his way through the working areas, taking the root-stairs which he was certain would take him most of the way. It didn't take him too long to reach the kitchen, where he let the two Swords know what he needed and why, then took the chance to catch his breath from the long climb up.

In moments though they'd packed all he needed into a crate, using scrunched up paper to avoid breakages. It was at least going to be easier to carry back down again, and he'd noticed a place he could safely unpack the contents just outside the room the Queens were using.

He could hear them talking faintly through the door when he returned, too indistinct to make out, but that didn't concern him. A silver tray was extricated from the packing with everything set on it except the kettle, which he'd come back for, and the heat-proof glove to be used for handling it safely from its spot above the fireplace.

"... never thought anyone would notice," Vitesse was saying as he nudged the door open. One of them had moved the boxes to one side in preparation for the tray he brought.

"I'm used to that," Xivan replied, like Vitesse giving no sign that she even noticed Riku. "Very few know about it at all."

"Do you practise magic at all then?" Vitesse asked. Riku set the tray down, returning for the kettle. Some considerate person had added a water tap in the room outside, allowing him to fill the kettle at the same time. He missed Xivan's response to the query, but not her words as he returned.

"It's just because I'm not like other people. I've known for a long time I was different to humans, I just never knew the extent of it."

O-kay, not telling Vitesse she's a Dryad then. The kettle was hung from a hook above the fireplace that kept it safe from the flames, but still heated it.

"Even so, it's a remarkable achievement. Most people can only see that kind of thing if they've dabbled in certain kinds of magic themselves."

"So I gather. Did you happen to bring the one that caused it, by any chance? I'd like to see how it takes effect."

"Of course," Vitesse replied, reaching for the red box. This time she drew out a small ring with tiny golden keys on to unlock it, while Riku prepared the tea itself in the teapot. "This is the one I used. The magic itself is contained within the ruby, of course. Only a gemstone is capable of withstanding the stress such magic creates even when not in use, and the shape is just as important. Sometimes it is a vital component to the spell, other times it enhances the proper aspect."

"So that's why your orders are always unusually specific," Xivan nodded appreciatively, handling the amulet lightly. "It only works when worn, I assume?"

"Of course. Amulets can be anything – even a dress or shirt, if the spell is weaved correctly – but the form defines how it is activated. Jewelry has ever been the most common because there can be no mistaking the activation, and of course one can pass it off as a simple ornament."

"Most impressive. Ace, come here," Xivan said. "I want to see the effect of this. Seat yourself on the floor there." She pointed to one wall, since there were no other chairs present. Riku did as she asked, making sure his body wouldn't fall over once his spirit had been evoked again.

Once again he found the amulet being set around his neck for him, followed by the loss of feeling once again. As Xivan backed away, watching with interest he stood up again, leaving his body sat slightly slumped behind him.

"You see?" Vitesse said. "It does have the inconvenience that no matter how hard he tries, he is incapable of making even the slightest sound. I've been researching the magic in more detail, attempting to find a way around it. If I could, it would allow me to send one of my cards unseen to you, carrying messages between us. No one else would ever know what was going on."

"Very interesting. And how is it broken? Simply remove the amulet, I presume?"

"Or he can overlap his body again," Vitesse said. "But if he opts for that choice, he has only a short time in which to remove the amulet before it takes effect again, and knowing men and their ineptness when it comes to undoing the tiny clasps on this kind of amulet..."

Riku found that slightly offensive, but took care not to let it show. He gave Xivan a querying look as if to ask her how he should proceed. She pointed him to one side, then removed the amulet. The momentary blackness hit him again, then he was back in his body once more.

"Make the tea, Ace," Vitesse told him, taking the amulet back off Xivan to put away again.

"Most impressive," Xivan said again. "How exactly does this work?"

Riku let the explanation wash over him. Magic had never been a big point of his. Maybe Sora would have listened in to figure it out, but not him. He made their tea, respectfully interrupting to ask how much sugar he should add, then once again kept out the way to wait for them again.


	47. Helped Out

He knew sooner or later they'd finish talking about the possibilities and ask him to do more than just occasionally serve the tea. Eventually, one of the two Queens would want a demonstration of one of the remaining enchanted amulets, and he also knew he'd be the guinea pig. At least the Wheel of Fortune would protect him from anything serious, but the prospect still didn't sit well with him. Only Vitesse knew what effect the others could have.

They discussed possibilities and effects, nuances of design and other arcane terms that just washed right past him. He was content to accept that it worked the way it did. As long as someone knew how. About all he could tell someone was that the item being enchanted would affect the enchantment somehow.

When lunchtime rolled around they gave him their orders – a nut assortment for Xivan and a selection of sandwiches from Vitesse – along with a reluctant addition from Vitesse suggesting he should get something to eat while he waited for the local Swords to finish preparing the meals.

Riku mentally added tea to the list, as the two had somehow managed to work their way through most of what he'd originally been given, and biscuits. One of them had made a passing remark about preferring to have some with tea. He hadn't specifically been told to get them as such, but at least they wouldn't be able to fault him for not listening.

The idea of climbing all the way to the kitchen and back yet again bothered him. It had taken long enough the first time, and though the steps were not steep it had been troublesome trying to descend them again while carrying everything. It wasn't likely to be any easier a second time either.

When he finally reached the top and let himself in, he found the Five of Pentacles having his own snack, taking a break from the forge.

"Didn't I see you this morning?" he asked once Riku had passed the lunch request on to the Swords.

"Yeah. I passed by the forge with the Queens," Riku answered, then to the Swords, "If you want a hand let me know. I don't mind, and if it gets things done quicker..."

"No need to tell us," the Three of Swords replied from the kitchen. "We know what your Queen is like. We've got it in hand though."

"Just wish I didn't have to go all the way back down again."

"Funny you should mention that," Five remarked. "The Swords complain about that from time to time as well. I've been working on an idea for a while that should help, but no one wants to try and pass it up because it involves rearranging some of the workshop below. We always hate it when someone moves something, at least until someone gets used to the new arrangement again."

"Wouldn't it be better to have a short-term inconvenience for a bit of convenience that'll last way longer?" Riku said.

"Well that's the way I thought about it too, but the problem... do you know much about how we operate, Ace?"

"Not really," Riku shrugged. "I think this is only the fourth time I've been here, and the second actually in the castle itself." Probably not a good idea to mention that the first time had been as a spirit.

"We're great believers in the chain of command," Five explained. "For the Minor Arcana that doesn't mean too much, but for anything to go beyond that we have to persuade Ten, and he talks to Page. Page decides if it goes to Knight, then to the Queen, and then finally to the King."

"Let me guess. Ten doesn't think it's worth it, so it isn't getting any further."

"Bingo," Five agreed. "So my plans get left on the sidelines and you and the Swords get to complain."

Riku thought for a moment. "Well, I'm just a Stave," he started, looking thoughtful. "I don't really know or understand that kind of system, so it seems to me that your Queen would forgive me for not respecting it if I were to, say, go down there with lunch, you and your plans, and announce that you wanted to talk to her. She could say no, but then she might agree to see you and at least hear you out."

"Just hope neither of our Queens ask us to tell them the truth," Five said. "Can you wait a few minutes?"

Riku just glanced to the Swords, who were carefully wrapping the food so it could be safely packed away for easier carrying.

"Go on," the Two of Swords nodded. "We're almost done, but we've still got to get you a snack too."

"Good enough," Five decided. "I might have to search a bit to find the plans."

Riku had his own lunch, only a couple sandwiches but enough to tide him over until dinner, then took the waiting order from the Swords and met Five just as he was emerging from their quarters, a few sheets of slightly yellowed paper in hand.

"I think I'll follow you," he told Riku. "I'd rather not end up wearing their lunch."

"You don't actually think I'd fall, do you?" Riku replied.

"I'd rather not take the chance," Five said, following him. "I've had that happen to me once before. Bad enough I had to take two weeks off to recover from the various injuries the fall gave me. It wasn't helped by the card following."

"Why, what were they carrying?"

"Cake. Need I say more?"

"I can just picture it," Riku chuckled. "You at the foot of these stairs, covered in cake. The Cups must have had a hard time keeping a straight face when they saw you."

"So did everyone else," Five muttered darkly. "It looked more like something you'd see when the clowns appear at a circus. I think it's been a rule ever since that if anyone ever orders cake, you eat it up there or not at all."

"Just think, if this works you'll never have to worry about it again."

"Well, unless I miscalculated something," Five amended. "I'm sure I haven't, but sometimes little mistakes crop up."

They paused outside the parlour the Queens were using, Five giving him a hand laying out the second platter with the lunch for him, then waiting nervously just out of sight as Riku entered.

"Lunch, your Majesties," Riku announced, once again noticing they'd made room on the table between them. "Also, the Five of Pentacles asks if he can have a moment to speak to you, Queen Xivan."

"What does he want?" Vitesse asked Xivan, then back in her usual irritated tones she turned to Riku and said, "Well?"

"I wouldn't know your Majesty," he answered. "He didn't say. He just asked me to make the request."

"Show him in," Xivan told him. "Best get this out the way before we carry on, Vitesse."

Vitesse didn't say anything, leaving Riku to reopen the door and show Five in. He didn't bother to announce him, as the Queens knew he was the only one coming in.

"My Queen, I'm sorry to bother you while you're holding audience," Five started. "But there's been complaints from the Swords, among others, about the kitchen arrangements. I took the liberty of coming up with a solution, but Ten refused to pass it on." Five glanced momentarily to Riku, then continued, "He feels we should avoid rearranging the workshops for any reason, but I believe we could withstand a small inconvenience for a short time, in order to gain a much greater convenience in the long run."

"So you asked the Ace of Staves to get you in, knowing he wasn't aware of our system?" Xivan queried.

"Yes my Queen," Five admitted. "We've always been forward-thinking here, and I believe Ten's reason for holding my idea back is completely against that, but so long as he remained Ten..." he left it there.

"I see. Leave the plans with me. I will look over them with the King, and we will decide what is to be done. But consider yourself warned against this kind of activity – in future, you will continue to reason with Ten as you should have here."

"Of course, my Queen," Five agreed. "May I return to work now?"

Xivan took the plans off him and made a vague gesture to the door. Once he'd left, she turned to Riku.

"Did you know about the chain of command here, Ace?" she asked with a penetrating look.

"Not before today, your Majesty," Riku answered, which was true. He just hadn't mentioned at what point today he'd learned of it.

"Is that the truth?" she asked anyway.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Perhaps it's time for another demonstration," Vitesse murmured. "The white, I think. Will you let me question him for this?"

"He is your card, I can hardly say no," Xivan replied.

Riku concealed his concern. It was clear enough she'd suggested it in response to the queries. What effect did the amulet in the white box have? Did it force the truth, perhaps?

Vitesse unlocked the white box, slipping the lid off to reveal not a necklace as the red had been, but a golden band inlaid with a ruby, a yellow gemstone he didn't know the name of, and an emerald. There was a latch on it with a lock, and a key beside it.

"Come here," Vitesse ordered him. "And give me your wrist. Your right, I think," she added after a moment.

Riku obliged, extending his right hand. She unlocked the band, setting it about his wrist, then locked it in place.

"Speak truth," she commanded. "Your name and position."

"Uh... my real name, or-"

"Of course your real name, idiot!" she snapped. "Now answer me!"

"Riku, Ace of Staves," he answered. The emerald sparkled brightly, then faded.

"Speak false," she told him this time. "Name and position."

He picked a falsehood that no one could possibly expect to be true, answering with a faint smile. "Kairi, Five of Swords." The ruby lit up this time.

"Good. The amulet now knows when you're telling the truth or not."

"Can I ask what the yellow means?"

"It means your answer is either half-true, or is not the whole truth." Xivan supplied. "At least I assume it does."

Uh-oh..

Vitesse nodded and posed the first question. "Answer again. Did you know about the chain of command the Pentacles have?"

He suspected he knew what would happen, but he answered anyway, "Not before today."

The yellow gem lit up.

"When did you know?"

"When the Five of Pentacles mentioned it to me."

Green. It looked like he was safe, until-

"Xivan, did your card mention it just now?" she asked.

"No, neither of us did," she replied. "Not by name, at least. I made a reference to it."

"Tell me Riku," Vitesse asked brightly. "When exactly did the Five of Pentacles mention it?"

There was no point in lying, not with the amulet locked tight around his wrist.

"Up in the dining hall," he answered, not surprised to see the amulet light up green. "He explained it as the reason why he couldn't get his suggestion to anyone, so I suggested I could pretend ignorance of it to get him in to see his Queen."

It remained green the whole time. Vitesse was all smiles now, and he knew exactly why.

"You know of course what this means, don't you?"

Reluctantly, he answered, "Disqualified."

The amulet lit up green once more.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, but to make sure... that amulet can stay right where it is. And since I've noticed you're right handed, that makes it rather difficult for you to use your Keyblade, even if you did want to risk further punishment to remove it. But I'm sure you wouldn't dare try that, would you?"

"No, your Majesty."

He wasn't surprised to notice the ruby light up. He would, if he thought he could get away with it. The infernal thing had cost him a chance to leave.


	48. Suit Swap

Riku continued to serve the two Queens, concealing his resentment at what Vitesse had done and hoping she wouldn't try to bring up another demonstration – or if it did, it turned out to be something the Wheel of Fortune's effects would actually protect it from. Apparently it didn't extend to getting disqualified.

His hopes were dashed not long before they were due to depart when Vitesse and Xivan were talking about the remaining three amulets.

"They're quite simple really," she explained to Xivan, stacking the violet and yellow boxes to one side. "I'll leave these two with you. I'd leave the astral amulet too, but I find it very useful."

"That doesn't explain what they do Vitesse," Xivan pointed out. "And what of the green?"

"I'll show you that one in a moment. We'll need another card for it to work, but it can wait. The violet is a rather special one. When worn, it grants the wearer instant skill with telekineses – to a point. The skill is not yours as such, so you cannot improve on it, and its strength is entirely dependent on the user's mind."

"Telekinesis through magic? Interesting combination."

"Not as such. It's merely the stored skill of another – the magic allows you to borrow it."

"I see. And the yellow?"

"The result of an experiment that went awry. The same experiment as the green actually, though thankfully neither became harmful. I was seeking a way out you see, except the kinds of magic I was trying to use aren't exactly meant for this world. The yellow, unlike the green, still functions on the Royal Arcana."

"But what does it do, Vitesse?" Xivan persisted.

"Simple. Put it about the neck of another, and their will dissolves. They will do anything they are commanded by the one who put it on, unless they stupidly did so themselves in which case they will answer to everyone."

"Powerful magic," Xivan murmured. "The green? Oh yes, you wanted another card for this, didn't you? Ace, go fetch my Three. He should be downstairs with Four marking the stone again. He's usually finished by this time of day, so taking him off that won't hurt."

"As you wish, your Majesty," Riku replied, noticing the amulet about his wrist did not light up for this. Only certain kinds of statements, obviously. He made no hurry to leave, but the Queen's waited for him, leaving him to only catch a small snatch of conversation before the door closed.

"It'd bother them if-" Vitesse had started, then the closed door muffled it.

What would bother him, he wondered? And why did this amulet require a second card? What did it do that prevented it from working on the Royal Arcana? He'd fallen foul of one amulet not covered by the Wheel of Fortune – what if the green was the same?

He shook himself, putting the doubts from his mind. So he'd have to wait another week. It was probably just a few more minutes outside, and it wasn't as if he didn't actually like it here. Well, mostly, anyway.

"Just as long as I don't stay here for good," he muttered aloud, starting down the stone steps to the stonemason's workshop below the main work floor. Just like the day before, Three and Four were both working on the stones. Three, as Xivan had predicted, was sat on top of a stack of stones watching Four, who was laboriously cutting at a rough edge of one stone.

The diminutive Three glanced up as Riku picked his way through varying kinds of stone. He'd known Three was small, but had never really compared sizes until he leapt down and wandered over, not even reaching up to his shoulders.

"Best not to disturb Four right now less ya need," Three said quietly. "He had a bit of an upset earlier. Long story," he added. "What d'ya need?"

"Your Queen sent me to find you, actually. My Queen is visiting her, and they want to do something with some kind of magic amulet that my Queen assured yours needed two cards and won't work on the Royal Arcana."

"Even if it did I bet she wouldn't do it," Three remarked. "Your Queen loves to use cards as guinea pigs. Heard rumours about her magic amulets. Just give me a moment to talk to Four so he knows and I'll be right with you."

Riku didn't get a chance to reply before he'd wandered off again, leaving him to lean against a stack of stone and wonder. Was that why no one liked serving Vitesse – she tested her amulets on them? Maybe when he next got a chance to talk to Four, he'd ask what she'd done to him – if she hadn't commanded him otherwise.

That thought gave him another thought. He'd been told not to try to remove the amulet, and Vitesse was right – it would have been awkward at best to unlock it. The lock was on the outside, so even if he held his Keyblade in the other hand, it would still be difficult to aim it at the lock.

But she'd overlooked Sora. _He_ hadn't been forbidden to use his Keyblade. Or to remove the amulet. As long as Sora thought it wasn't Riku's idea, he should be safe. Now, how to make Sora do it without actually prompting him...

"All set," Three said from below. "Lets go find out what the Queens want."

"Better step right along," Riku decided. "We don't want to make my Queen think we're trying to avoid it by being late."

"No argument from me there," Three agreed. "Seen what she gets like sometimes. Don't envy you her. Personally I wish someone would just bump her off already."

"You won't get an argument from _me_ there," Riku agreed with a smile. "She has a way of getting very annoying."

"That thing supposed to be glowing green?" Three asked, looking at the amulet.

"I couldn't care less. It's one of her amulets and it cost me a chance at the game."

"Ouch," Three winced. "Sorry I asked. Is that what it does?"

"No, it just lights up depending on whether you tell the truth or not. It wasn't even anything important, but she doesn't like me, so anything I do wrong is grounds for disqualification," Riku explained.

"So that's why you want her gone. Talk to the Sword King at the next Game – he might be able to help."

"I'll keep it in mind. Quiet now, we don't want them to know what we're talking about," he said, paused, then opened the door and announced, "The Three of Pentacles, your Majesties."

"As if we didn't know who we'd sent you for," Vitesse muttered irritably. The green box was open and empty on the table, showing two depressions. Each Queen had a silver ring in one hand.

"Come here, Three," Xivan said. "This will only take a few moments. I need just need your hand."

"And I need yours," Vitesse told Riku. "The other hand," she added as he gave her his right again. "Or do you want to lose that arm for all the magic you'd put through it?"

"With respect your Majesty, I don't know much about magic, so how was I supposed to know?" Riku replied as coolly as he could. Vitesse looked shocked for a moment, then returned to cold irritation as she stood at slapped him.

"Don't ever talk back to me again," she told him in a dreadfully quiet voice.

"Whatever you say, your Majesty," he replied, trying to ignore the stinging pain in his cheek. It took a lot of self-control not to retaliate, no matter how tempting it was.

Xivan had already slipped the silver ring onto one of Three's fingers and nothing had appeared to happen to him. He looked on curiously as Vitesse sank back down, jerking Riku's other hand toward her to slot it on to the same finger.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then there was a wrenching feeling and suddenly his view seemed much lower – and he was stood before Xivan instead. He looked down and saw Three's clothes, and even the Pentacle mark on his shoulder.

"Whoa," he heard his own voice come from beside him. "I'm tall now!" Three exclaimed, using Riku's borrowed voice.

"A body exchange," Riku said. "Can I ask a question?" he asked Vitesse, sounding strange with Three's voice.

"One moment," Vitesse said, then turned back to Three. "Did he tell you what that amulet about your wrist does?"

"He said it showed when he told truth or not," Three replied uncertainly, and sure enough the amulet lit up green. "Oh wow! So it does!"

"Didn't you believe me when I said it?" Riku asked.

"I wasn't sure, that's all," Three replied.

"Enough," Vitesse commanded, then continued, "Now then – since you are wearing the amulet, I want you to tell me your name, rank and suit."

Three looked even more uncertain. "But uh... which is right? I mean..."

"Just do it," Vitesse sighed.

"I'm Sam, Three of Pentacles," he answered. The amulet lit up green for the name, but red for the rest. Seeing it, he tried again, "Ace of Staves?" Now it glowed green.

"Wait, does that mean... _I'm_ now the Three of Pentacles?" Riku demanded. "In his body?"

"Yes," Vitesse answered. "Now, ask your question."

"You said this couldn't be used on the Royal Arcana, and was part of experiments you were doing. Were you doing it so you could change places with one of the Minor Arcana and steal their chance to get out by being them instead?"

"Steal is such a harsh word, Riku," Vitesse replied airily. "And in any case, they would have been left my amulets and the book detailing each of them. They would have the same chance."

"But it didn't work, did it?"

"No," she conceded. "I know why now, of course. Not all of the Wizard's magic works only when he uses it. This world itself has passive magic that he doesn't need to monitor. That magic prevents me from becoming one of any other Arcana."

"So you could use it with me, but not with them," Xivan said. "So in trying to get them out, you discovered this interesting magic. Vitesse, I want to ask another favour of you."

"You want this amulet too?" Vitesse asked shrewdly.

"No. Only one part of it at least. Ace dear, would you tell me how you feel about being there?" she asked Three.

He looked over Riku's body again before he answered, "Well, it's kinda neat. I like being bigger and taller. Wouldn't mind staying for just a little while, but it's not my body, I gotta give it back really."

"And you, Three?" Xivan said to Riku. He shifted uneasily in Three's body. "You're a Pentacle as long as you inhabit that body, Riku," Xivan said firmly. "You answer to me. Answer my question."

"It's kind of... uncomfortable," he almost mumbled, for some reason feeling embarrassed. "Everything... it all looks huge. I know it's because he's – I mean, I'm short now, but it's really disorienting."

Xivan nodded, concealing a wink that only Riku saw, then turned back to Xivan. She was up to something. "He's already disqualified for lying to you – if that carries over."

"Of course," Vitesse said. "Something like that is tied to the individual, not the body. A few early volunteers assisted in confirming that."

"Then what's the harm in leaving them this way? Simply transfer the truth amulet to Riku's new body while he inhabits it and leave him with me. No doubt he'll learn his lesson properly from that, and it doesn't actually do any harm. We merely have to order our new cards to act as if they were who they appear to be."

"Pardon me your Majesties," Three said. "But... well, not that I don't like this, but how do we go back? Does it happen if we just take the rings off?"

"No," Vitesse replied. "They must be worn a second time. Both of you give me the rings back," she ordered. "I had thought you reluctant to hand out a punishment Xivan, but this... yes, I think I'll leave Riku in your hands. I just want to find out one thing," she went on, safely putting the two rings back in the green box. "Riku, summon your Keyblade."

He did so, though he had to grasp it in both hands to hold it up. It was heavier, or at least it felt heavier in this body.

"So it stays with you," Xivan murmured, not surprised. "Dismiss it. I'll tell you when to call it and when not to, and it stands to reason that as soon as Vitesse locks the truth amulet around your wrist again you'll have to leave it in place unless someone else removes it."

Vitesse handled that there and then, unlocking it from Three's new wrist then placing it again around Riku's own. The amulet resized to fit tightly around the smaller wrist.

"Do I have to do the truth and lie thing again?" he asked.

"No, the amulet should know you," Vitesse said, going through the boxes. She added the white box to the stack being left with Xivan, then handed the rest to Three. "Hold these," she told him. "We'll be leaving shortly."

"But... I'm not... I mean I don't know how to be him!" he protested.

"Not to worry," Vitesse answered calmly. "You're a Stave and you are in that body due to my magic, both of which put you under my control. So if I order you to act like Riku for the purposes of everyone else, you will."

A cold feeling gnawed at Riku, bringing up a whole host of what-ifs – not least to do with Four.

Vitesse rose, looked about to ensure she had everything, then headed for the door.

"Come Three," Xivan told Riku. "We will see them off. It should go without saying that you'll act like who you appear to be."

"Yes my Queen," Riku said slightly dejectedly.

Xivan paused, ostensibly to look at the parlour as Vitesse and the real Three left.

"As soon as they've gone, I want you to see that all this is returned to the kitchen," she ordered. "It can't be left here to leave a mess, and now the door's closed and she can't hear us-"

"Why did you have to go and do this?" Riku burst out, though without raising his voice.

"Hush! Now listen to me Riku. I talked to my Knight. I can take these amulets to the Wizard as proof, but he doesn't think they'll work as evidence. I need clear cut proof that someone, anyone has been afflicted by her magic, and the truth amulet is not certain! It only works when you say something. By doing this to you, I've removed you from her power – you're a Pentacle now, however temporarily, so you don't answer to her any more as long as I've given you an order. This way, I can take you to him and even if she shows up, she cannot interfere and you are safe. Do you understand now?"

Riku just nodded mutely, stunned.

"Good," she said. "Now remember – you have to act like Three for everyone else. Come with me quickly and play along with anything I tell Vitesse. We don't want her to start suspecting something is afoot."

"Yes my Queen," Riku said again, this time in awe. She'd seen the bigger picture and used his dislike of the new body he inhabited to provide extra assurance. Just one thing weighed on his mind. He had to run to keep up with Xivan's quick steps, but before they caught up with Vitesse he managed to ask, "You will ensure he and I are put back in the right bodies, won't you?"

"Of course I will. Just bear with it for a time."

Vitesse had stopped at the gates while another Pentacle guided Three as he drove the carriage to the gates. Riku quickly hid his panic when he saw Four mounted and waiting by the gates, completely unaware of what had happened. Hopefully either he would see through it, or nothing would happen. Or both.

"Do visit again sometime," Xivan told Vitesse. "It's a welcome change to speak with an equal for a change."

"You are quite welcome to come to see me as well, you know," she replied. "We don't have nearly enough guests at our castle."

"Thank you, Vitesse, but I can't be away for too long. I'm still the only one who works with gems, and if I take too much time away the work piles up."

Three put the steps down for her to climb into the carriage, handing her the remaining amulet boxes before he remounted. Then to Riku with a knowing smile he said, "Be good."

"C'mon, ya expect me to be any different?" Riku replied, compelled by Xivan's command to act the way Three would without even thinking about it.

He laughed, then guided the carriage out of the waiting gates with Four riding on ahead. Riku looked after them almost wistfully.

"Why are you still here, Three?" Xivan said. "Didn't I tell you what to do?"

"Wha- Oh, right. I'll get right on it," he answered, quickly getting to work.

He just hoped Xivan wouldn't leave it too long. He hadn't been exaggerating how he felt in this body.


	49. Playing Pentacle

Xivan could not have known about the effects of the other amulets. That much Riku was certain of. That meant she had to have come up with this plan as she discovered the effects of the silver ring amulets. Even so, he conceded she'd had a good idea in sending him to explore the castle when he'd been here in spirit form. While her command, coupled with the lasting effects of Vitesse's magic, allowed him to act as if he was Three for the purposes of all other cards, they did not tell him where things were, or let him know how things worked or what Three knew – unless someone prompted him, thus causing the act to pull it in.

It had taken him even longer than before, and several additional trips, to return all he'd brought down from the kitchen. He could not carry as much as he had before, and it irritated him. But he persevered, taking frequent breaks to regain strength and eventually managed to get it all back.

There was time yet before the Pentacles ended their day. They were, he knew, one of the last suits to rise, and therefore one of the last ones to bed. What would Three do in this time, he wondered. Return to Four below most likely. He'd thought of something though, and felt he needed to ask.

Riku picked his way back down to the shop floor as the Pentacles called it, weaving between looming machinery. He'd seen it all before, but not from this perspective. Almost everything loomed unnervingly.

He did eventually make it to the gemstone workshop, where Xivan was once again at work, this time chipping lightly away at a rough emerald. She paused and glanced up as he approached.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, returning almost immediately to her examination of the emerald.

"I think I've found a problem, my Queen," he answered. "Can I speak freely?"

"Go on."

"The other Pentacles are going to want to know what you and Queen Vitesse wanted me for, and why I've got one of her amulets on my wrist. Even acting like Three, I don't dare tell the truth, do I? But if I don't, they might figure out what the amulet lighting up means, and realise I'm not telling them everything."

Xivan pursed her lips in thought, making another light cut.

"You may have a point there," she agreed. "And there's no easy way to remove the amulet either. What would you prefer to do about it?"

"I'm gonna have to lie," Riku shrugged. "Tell them... I dunno, that the amulet was put on me and I wasn't told what it did. But they still might figure it out. I've seen them at work, they're far from stupid."

"They may well figure it out in time anyway, if they have time. So for now on that point, you can tell them I've forbidden you to talk about the amulet without my leave. That at least should buy you a little time."

"And about what you wanted me for? I could tell them it was just to put this on my wrist," he suggested, though the amulet's ruby glowed red. "Oh, stop that," he told it irritably. "I know it isn't true."

"A suitable story," Xivan agreed. "I have only one addition. And that Three, is when you feel someone gets too curious or persistent, pass them to me. I will explain things to them – perhaps not the truth of the matter, but what they need to know."

"It feels kinda weird being called Three," Riku said awkwardly. "I know, I know, I _am_ the Three of Pentacles now, it's still weird. Oh, I almost forgot – what am I supposed to be doing? I finished taking the stuff back up."

"Rejoin Four below," Xivan replied. "That was your task for today, though if I was right earlier you finished your actual work today. No doubt my command will assist you if something does come up that needs your work. When the bell tolls, head upstairs for your dinner. I imagine the rest of the nightly routine isn't too different from the Staves' own."

Riku nodded and turned to leave, but hesitated and simply asked, "When will you do it?"

"Tomorrow," she answered. "Assuming nothing untoward happens that puts it off. I do not like to disturb the Wizard in the hours of darkness. Now go back to work Three and remember – you must tell no one of what we have planned. You are for all intents and purposes the same Three of Pentacles that awoke here this morning."

"Of course, my Queen. I can hardly be any different, after all," he threw back with an impudent grin supplied by Three's own personality.

On his way back to the stonemason's workshop, he almost wished he'd become a Pentacle when he'd been claimed by the cards. If he'd known and had the choice, he'd have gone with them, perhaps with the Staves as a second choice. But then he'd have missed out on Four, and-

The thought of that alone bothered him. Anything could be happening there, not just now but overnight and even into tomorrow. Riku knew it would upset things if Four discovered what had happened and let it get out, but he almost wished he did. At least Four was discreet, he doubted he'd spread it about, but then Three did not know Xivan's plan.

"What did the Queen want?" Four asked in a quiet voice, chipping away at a new stone. Riku, compelled to act like Three, borrowed an agility he didn't normally have to leap easily back up the stack of finished stone blocks that put him higher than Four before he answered.

"Just something the Stave Queen wanted to try out," he replied in a carefree way. "Stuck this thing on my wrist, then told me not to talk about it. Dunno why."

Four glanced up from his work to look over the amulet momentarily, then continued. It was strange seeing the familiar Four of Pentacles, who had almost got him out of the Game last week, from Three's point of view. He'd been taller than Riku before, now he seemed like a veritable giant in comparison. Little wonder Three took to high places like this.

"Looks like some of the old Ace's work," Four remarked as he chiselled away. "The Stave Queen used to make all kinds of strange orders that got passed to him. The gems are the work of our Queen though."

"Well, 'natchly," Riku replied. "Who else d'ya know who works in gems?"

"The Four of Staves isn't too bad. Mind you, he never seems to be bad at anything. A Jack of all trades, as the saying goes. Have they gone? The Staves, I mean."

"Yeah, saw 'em leaving. Ace was driving a carriage with their Queen in, and Four was mounted to guard her on the way back." Riku sniffed disdainfully and added, "Not that she really deserves it."

"You'd rather let him ride the carriage with Ace?" Four asked. Though he could not see Four's face, there was the hint of a smile to it.

"C'mon, we don't know for sure they're like that," Riku said, trying to impose a bit of his own wishes into Three's attitude. It wasn't easy. "Maybe they're just good friends."

"_Very_ good friends given what we've heard." He hammered the chisel, which snapped with a clang, then swore. Without even thinking, Riku leaned back to a tool store on the back wall to fetch out another chisel for him.

"Pass the other here, I'll run it up to the forge to be repaired," he said, handing it down.

"Let it be. I'll hand it in later. Wouldn't want you to use up all that youthful energy running around all over the place."

"But that's what I'm supposed to do!" Riku grinned back, easily leaping down again. "Only takes a few moments."

"Whatever makes you happy, Three," Four chuckled.

Maybe it wasn't quite as bad as he'd first thought, Riku reasoned on the way up again. It was, in a way, kind of fun to act like Three. He wasn't sure how old – or rather young – he was, or how long he'd been here, but it was clear he had the kind of youthful exuberance that never died down. At least he'd be able to enjoy himself a bit, even if he wasn't entirely happy with the situation. Three's attitude was almost infectious.

"'nother one for you," he told the three cards at the forge, not realising Four had already broken others in the day. Xivan's command provided that nugget for him. "Try to make 'em last longer this time?"

"What is he cutting down there, marble?" Five complained, taking the broken chisel and twisting the wooden handle off. "If he keeps this up we'll end up forging an entire set every day!"

"Can't ya make them stronger or something?"

"Stick to cutting stone, Three," he replied with clear distaste for him. "You don't know the first thing about metalworking."

"Can't help it if Page thinks I don't need to learn," Riku answered without concern.

"You wouldn't be any good anyway. They don't let runts forge-"

"Five!" Nine cut him off warningly. "That's enough of that. If you can't mind your tongue..."

Five muttered something, working on the chisel with occasional glares at Riku, who feigned a complete lack of concern to cover for the sting of his remark. Clearly the Pentacles did not get along quite as well as the happier Staves.

Three's personality wouldn't let the matter rest there though. Once the chisel had been reforged, quenched and the handle reattached, he took it from Five with a parting, taunting remark of, "Good thing they don't let ya near the stone, or you'd realise how bad your work is at its job."

"You little-!" Five started, making strangling motions. Nine caught his arm and started talking to him rapidly, holding him back. Riku paused to take a mocking bow that threatened to blow Five's top entirely, then fled back downstairs again, laughing all the while. Three's behaviour was _definitely_ infectious.

Four looked up once again, watching Riku join him by using the stone stacks as a makeshift obstacle course, almost showing off as he rejoined his companion and set the new chisel back on the tool store.

"Teasing Five again?" he asked wearily.

"Me? Would I do a thing like that?" Riku said innocently. Four just sighed. "Shouldn't have called me a runt again anyway. His own fault. Not as if I can help it."

"You shouldn't keep provoking him, Three. I know he's not easy to get along with, but-"

"But I shouldn't rise to the bait, yeah you said. Just wish he wouldn't treat me like I'd be useless up there."

"It just wouldn't be safe for you. You need to grow taller first."

Riku didn't answer, recalling Three's first comment when he'd found himself in his body. Now he started to understand why. His diminutive stature cut him out of at least one of the Pentacles trades, probably more, and Five frequently treated him less than kindly because of it. Riku wondered how many other Pentacles would treat him this way. Nine probably only tolerated it, since she'd had to try to calm Five down. Ace was new this week, and likely undecided. Four clearly sympathised and perhaps even stood up for him, but the remaining cards were, for now, a mystery.

At least he wouldn't have to sit next to Five – probably Four sat between them kept the peace there, provided Two didn't also share Five's sentiments. Perhaps that was how Four had come to befriend Three, and maybe the same would hold true for Two.

Then again, he also realised that as he was no longer an Ace, he had one clear cut advantage there – Two technically answered to him as a higher ranked card. The Ace of Pentacles was another matter, being high and low, but unless someone had told her since yesterday, she hadn't yet realised this and thought herself bottom of the pecking order. Maybe he could take her aside and mention that to her while he was here. No doubt she'd be happier for it.

Four finished the block he was working on, having no apparent trouble picking it up and setting it on a pile waiting to be transported. Riku found he envied Four that – even in his own body he'd never be able to lift a block that big on his own.

"'nother one?" he asked, getting ready to scramble down to help with another rough cut block.

Four shook his head. "The bell's about to ring. Might as well climb on."

If it hadn't been for the command still on him, he wouldn't have known what Four meant. As it was, he understood, climbing from the stack of stones to Four's shoulders – just as the bell sounded above, calling the day to an end.

Riku wondered if there was more to Three and Four than he immediately knew, or if this was just a convenient arrangement they'd come to. Four certainly had no problem carrying him up, through the shop floor and even up the roots leading up to the kitchen and other areas, in the midst of the other Pentacles.

Five caught his eye and glared at him once on the way up. Riku stuck his tongue out in response, and someone behind them chuckled at the sight.

Just the evening meal and overnight left to go, he thought. Xivan would take him and the amulets to the Wizard come morning, and then... he paused. Three wouldn't be there. Unless the Wizard called him there or undid the effects of Vitesse's magic, how much longer after that would he have to wait until he got back again?

He thought about it for a moment, then decided it wasn't worth worrying about. He could trust Xivan, certainly more than he ever did Vitesse. And in the mean time... well, he hoped Three was enjoying his temporary body and the life with it as much as he had his so far. It made up for the inconveniences so far.


	50. Night at Pentacle Castle

"Looks like we're in luck," Four murmured up to Riku as he ducked through the doorway. "Someone get the Swords on good terms."

Riku looked over to the counter, where several steaming roast dinners awaited, and spotted an immediate difference. Each of the plates was marked with a number, and there seemed to be little doubt that it corresponded to each of them. Only the first five cards had their meals waiting for them.

"Grab mine for me?" Riku murmured back. "Kinda don't fancy having to take all that over."

Four just nodded, giving him a hand down before he made his way over. Once on the floor the idea of taking the large dinner to the table was even less appealing – he was only barely taller than the counter itself.

When he found his place at the table, almost identical to the one at the Staves castle, he was reminded of the original Two of Staves he'd seen. Like him, Three had a low box on his chair to make him level with the table like everyone else. It was hardly a problem for him to scramble up.

While he waited he looked over the suit he was a part of. Ace appeared to be little older than himself – at least in his own body, anyway – but still looked unhappy. Probably because she still felt herself at the bottom. She had long hazel hair that matched her eyes and occasionally slipped down just close enough for her to absently chew on before brushing them back. Like all the Pentacles of course, she wore a relatively plain, sleeveless shirt and hard-wearing brown pants. Only he, the youngest of them all here, had any different – shorts, of course.

He realised immediately that he had nothing to fear from Two, who seemed much like Sora – good-natured, easy going and apparently tolerant to a fault. At some point in the past he'd had what looked like a fairly serious injury, leaving behind a long scar down the side of his neck that was lost beneath both the shirt below and the blonde hair above.

Four was quite easily the biggest of them all, but never raised his voice more than he had to. Whether by his presence alone or the other cards, any issues they had with him were forgotten, left only to a few veiled hostile looks from Five nearby.

In complete contrast to Two, Six had a hard-bitten expression that gave away nothing more than the perpetual scowl it seemed to have settled into. She kept mostly to herself, and similarly others left her on her own, leaving a kind of bubble about the tall woman.

He'd met Seven before earlier in the week, but not his apparently identical twin in Eight. The two frequently finished each other's sentences, but there the similarities ended. Seven was more like Two, outgoing and friendly, while Eight seemed more like the Seven of Staves but with a few more words to him.

Nine clearly shared Five's views on Three, but fortunately did not feel as strongly about them. She looked disapprovingly at him, but she looked similarly at the other cards as well. He gathered that she was one of the oldest of the cards, both in actual age and in time spent within the cards themselves.

Last was Ten, who had a brownish tint to his skin that Riku knew meant he too was a Dryad. Unlike Xivan with her similarly nut brown hair, Ten had flaming red hair that streamed down his back. Were there different kinds of Dryads? There wouldn't be any chance to ask. Xivan probably knew about him, and that was all that really mattered.

"Hey, Three," Two said as he took his place beside him. "Heard the Queen wanted you earlier. In trouble again?"

"C'mon, me?" Riku replied. "I never get in trouble!"

"Yeah, right, we can believe that," Two said, breaking into laughter just as Four returned, setting two plates down and handing him the cutlery.

"What were you doing down there?" Five asked Four, joining them not long after. Six and above still waited for the Swords to finish up, slowly trickling to the table as they got their meals, but there were no complaints, he noticed. Either normal fare, or nothing to worry about.

"Cutting stone," he shrugged. "What else?"

"Then how come he kept running up with broken chisels?" he demanded.

"It's a tougher stone than the stuff we usually get. You should know more, it had your mark on it. You were the one to drag it out of the quarry."

"I don't remember any tough seams-"

"North face," Six interrupted. "Two days ago. I told you not to bother with it. Maybe you should listen once in a while."

Five scowled, defeated on that point but determined to make up for it in some way he rounded on Riku again. "And there's you too, little runt." Riku pretended to pay no attention at all. Five tried again, "Don't see how you keep getting out of bad-mouthing me all the time, runt."

"Sorry, are you talking to me?" Riku asked innocently, looking back at him with a broad smile. "Anyone know who this runt is he keeps talking to, or should we sent him to the Cups to get his head checked?"

Four tried not to choke on his mouthful, while Six's rough expression twitched very slightly. Seven and Eight both wore mirroring expressions of amusement. Five glowered, muttered something under his breath and let it drop.

There was silence about the table for a time as everyone tucked in to their meals, Riku finding he was hungrier than he thought. Either Three had been busy, or his stomach was of the 'bottomless pit' variety.

He worried underneath though. Sooner or later someone was going to notice the golden amulet locked about his wrist, and he knew the Pentacles were observant enough to pick up on it if he let them see the gems as he talked.

Sure enough, the next question came from Nine who'd paused to look thoughtfully at it.

"What's that doing on your wrist?" she asked eventually, jabbing her fork toward it.

"This? Dunno," he answered, trying to ignore the red gem lighting up. "Queen called me down while the Staves were visiting, put it about my wrist and that was all, sent me on me way again. No explanation, nothing."

"Looks like some of the old Ace's work," she remarked.

"Yeah, Four said already," Riku agreed. This time it lit up green, of course. "Keeps doing this. Don't got a clue why. Not really bothered about it." Then to try and keep them from asking more questions he attacked his dinner with renewed vigour.

Nine continued to watch him for a time with slight suspicion visible, but let the matter drop.

On the other hand Ten now looked at him more closely, frowning slightly. He hadn't paid Riku much attention before, but after Nine had mentioned the amulet he seemed to have noticed something. No doubt thanks to his Dryad heritage.

He was thankful enough that with all nine cards around, he had no choice but to act exactly like Three, overruling his own nerves in favour of Three's far happier attitude. It would allay the suspicions of all other cards, and perhaps go some distance to throwing Ten off, though he was not optimistic about that.

"You're going up to see Page again tonight?" Six asked Ten, finally adding conversation again.

"Not tonight," he replied. "Queen wants me tonight. Something up?"

"Yeah, talk to her about the Staves will you? Either we need to give Three and Four more help with the stone, or we need to reign the Staves in. No matter how much we sent up there, they work through it in a matter of minutes, and that's even without their Ace there."

"Without?" Eight said sharply. "I thought they were-"

"Only letting them work on it with him?" Seven finished.

"We were, yeah, but with our orders lately we can't spare anyone, and the Swords were getting impatient," Six replied. "I'd much rather put their Ace on it, but you know what their stodgy old Page is like."

"So get him off them then," Riku suggested.

"Not for the want of asking, Three," Six told him. "But they just don't want to give him up. Either that or he's in high demand or something."

"What about an exchange?" he persisted. "I heard that the Four of Swords somehow got his way into the Staves, replacing the card what they were meant to get. That one took his old place, making the Four of Swords turn into the Three of Staves."

"We don't have any missing cards though," Four murmured.

"That's why it's an exchange. One of us for one of them – him, specifically. Even if it's not a full time thing like. S'long as it gets him under us, then we can have him run the show whenever we want."

"You'd never get him away from their own Four long enough," Ten remarked. "If half of what I've heard is true, he'd insist we took the both of them. Can you imagine what them two would sound like if we let them sneak into each other's rooms?"

Riku thought the rumours were getting just a little out of hand. If they knew who was actually suggesting this... still, the idea had been placed. Maybe they'd act on it.

"Just a thought like," he said out loud. "Bet you after a few days here he'd say he wishes he was one of us."

"So do most other cards after a while," Two remarked, pushing his plate back. "Think I'm gonna get an early night," he yawned. "Anyone else coming?"

"What do you think we are, Staves?" Four said with a faint smile. Even he had a chuckle at that. "Done with that?" he asked Riku once it had subsided.

"Yeah. Think I'm gonna go to bed too. Gotta feeling it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"You say that every night," Two remarked.

"Alright, long_er_ day then," he amended, sliding down from the chair. Four took the two plates away again, but unlike him returned to the table afterwards with a tankard in hand. Riku looked back curiously.

"When you're older," he said. "Run along."

That was interesting, he thought. The Pentacles got alcohol, where the Staves didn't.

He didn't hurry to Three's room, thinking about things. Maybe the Pentacles actually would consider his suggestion. He wouldn't mind even temporarily being a Pentacle, he reasoned. Hard work was nothing new to him since joining the Staves, and Four... well, he couldn't say he wouldn't miss seeing him. But at least once back in his own body he wouldn't have to worry about him that so much.

Something hit him from behind as he turned into the dormitories, knocking him to his feet.

"Oops, sorry runt," Five sneered at him as he passed. "I didn't see you down there."

"Just be glad I don't got an axe," he threatened back. "Or I'd have your legs off in a moment!"

"Three! Five!" Xivan's voice rang out sharply. "That's enough of that! Three, you're alright?"

"Fine," he answered, looking himself over. "A few bumps and nicks. I'll heal."

"Good. Be on your way. Five – get back here!" she commanded with uncharacteristic fire. Riku quickly let himself into Three's room, immediately putting his ear to the door to listen.

"I didn't do anything," Five said. "He should've been looking where he was going."

"Don't give me that," she said flatly. "I _saw_ what happened. I'd heard you'd been abusive to him, but I had no proof until now. You're disqualified – for the next week as well."

"What?" Five exclaimed. "For one little thing?"

"For _all_ the little things, Five. I've been given a litany of offences, and had other cards confirm them. You incriminated yourself tonight."

"You can't do that!" he protested.

"I am the Queen of the Pentacles," she said in a dreadful quiet tone. "If you do not behave yourself, I will arrange for you to be out of the game _for good_. Do I make myself clear?"

"P-perfectly, your Majesty," Five stammered back weakly, his protests forgotten.

"Then go, and hope I never have to speak to you about this again!"

There was a hurried patter of footsteps against the wooden floor as Five fled to his room.

Riku waited until he heard the far more subtle creaks of Xivan leaving, then gave a short laugh and exclaimed, "In your face, Five!"

"Go to sleep, Three," Two's voice came through the nearest wall.

He'd forgotten these walls weren't all that thick, so tried to keep quiet. Three's room, like all of them, wasn't large, but there was very little floor visible. He was one of the not so tidy cards. Riku didn't bother to change that, just finding out something suitable to wear to bed and settling in.

Not long left, he told himself. By the end of tomorrow Vitesse would be found out by the Wizard. What possible punishment could he put on her though? Demoting her would be a reward, giving her what she'd wanted all along. She could hardly be disqualified. But there had to be something, surely.


	51. A Good Morning

The bell tolled once more. It was a different bell, and probably no more or less phantom than all the others, but it tolled all the same. For a few confused moments Riku lay in Three's bed. Part of him almost expected to sit up and see the familiar communal quarters of the Staves, even hear the sleepy morning banter. Another part of him wanted to toss the covers to one side and leap energetically out of bed.

Three's habitual personality won out, but only because Riku himself had yet to fully wake up. He decided there might be something to the untidy floor of Three's room though. If it hadn't been for that all-consuming mess, he'd have thumped loudly on the floorboards.

If the Pentacles were anything like the Staves, it'd be a morning shower before anything else. There were faint sounds of movement already, but since the Pentacles had separate rooms, there was no way to tell for sure.

A towel was dug out – eventually – from one of the piles that looked promising, along with a sponge torn in two pieces and after some rummaging in one of the draws, even some soap. Somehow, he got the impression that Three deliberately made it hard to find these things in the hopes he'd get out of this once in a while.

It took him a few sleep-addled moments to remember once again this was not the castle he was familiar with, and that the Pentacles for whatever reason had separated their showers, leaving them opposite their rooms.

He glanced out of his room cautiously – Five had been reprimanded the night before, but he remained wary in case anyone else had similar ideas – then made his way over the deserted lower plaza to the showers.

Similar to the Staves, they'd been split into two halves to respect the differences between boys and girls, but they'd gone one step further and actually separated the individual stalls as well, rather than leaving them open.

Someone was already in one of the showers, humming to the unusual accompaniment of squeaking. It took Riku a few moments to realise why once he'd closed the door on the next stall over. The showers were pedal-operated, with a porcelain base to them for collecting the water. Surely they didn't expect them to take cold showers?

As if that were some kind of cue, Two's voice came from the one beside him saying, "About time the hot water got here."

Maybe the pedals just pumped the water up? Given how high all this was, he wasn't surprised, quickly seeing to a shower that predictably, started off cold and gradually heated up. Probably quicker than Two's had, unless they were on separate systems.

He wondered idly what might have happened at the Stave castle overnight – no doubt he and Three would have to take a few moments to catch up with each other next time they met, otherwise they'd both have gaps that might make other cards suspicious.

A series of creaks, yawns and squeaks indicated the other Pentacles had at last risen and decided to join them. After a few moments Riku smiled – it was almost like being back at the Staves.

"Who let me drink so much?" Four's voice groaned. "And why do these sodding things always start out on ice instead of water?"

"Feeling a little delicate this morning are we?" Two's voice chuckled. "And you people wonder why I don't like to stay up with you."

"A drink once in a while isn't-" Seven started.

"-going to kill you," Eight finished after a moment.

"I like my liver intact thanks," Two replied.

"Strange, I was thinking I liked my liver with steak," Ace's voice called from the other side. "Mind giving me yours?"

"I'm kinda using it you know. Why don't you ask Four, I'm sure he doesn't need it."

"Do you really have to talk so loudly?" Four groaned again.

Riku had been trying to keep out of it, but he couldn't help himself. Three's own personality naturally had to have something to say about this, so even though Four was in the next stall over from him, he loudly called, "What was that? Didn't quite hear ya!"

"Oh, come on Three, that was hardly nice," Two said, but Riku could hear him trying not to laugh too loudly. Four muttered something, giving Riku the impression he'd winced visibly at the volume alone.

"I swear Three," Four said acidly after a few moments. "Sometimes I can hardly believe you're my little brother."

Riku said nothing. He'd found out why the two got on so well. Oddly, he found his thoughts were not so much concerned with the _problem_ of having a big brother, but the novelty of having a brother at all.

"Are you sure one of you two weren't adopted?" Ten called, breaking the sudden lapse Riku had caused. "It'd explain why you're both so different."

"Believe me, sometimes I wonder," Four sighed.

"Oh, thanks," Riku replied. "Anyone'd think ya didn't like me no more. Anyone else wanna take over being my big brother?" he offered.

"Now there's an idea," Two said.

"Not on your life!" Nine snorted derisively. "If we left him up to you he'd be even more of a terror!"

"I know," Riku said, grinning despite himself. "We match perfectly. If you tried to play poker with us, put him with me and you'd always have two of a kind!"

"Exactly what we're worried about," Nine's voice came again, though quieter.

Two chuckled again, the sounds of his shower gone. Before he left he gave one last remark. "If you're not careful Four I'll end up stealing your little brother from you!"

Riku finished up not long after, finding one of the advantages of being smaller was that there was much less to wash. He dried himself off before he left the shower, wrapping the towel around himself to ward off the slight chill he felt in the air, then headed quickly back to get dressed.

Two had somehow managed to do all this already and was leaning on the closed door of his room with a mischievous looking smile playing over his face, sharing a wink with him before Riku let himself back into Three's room.

"You know Three," Two's voice came through the door. "If you ever need some time out away from your brother, I don't mind putting up with you."

"Putting up with me?" he called back in mock hurt. "Whatcha think, I'd cramp your style or something?"

"Relax," he chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that. That's what the others all think though. Ever heard what Nine thinks of you?"

"Ya think any of 'em would tell me?"

"Point," Two conceded. "She says, and I quote, 'He's not just a handful, he's a double-handful that overflows no matter how you try to hold him.' By and large, Four is the only one who doesn't mind having you around all the time."

"Since when did you change your mind?"

"It never needed changing. I just never got around to mentioning it to you. I didn't want to say anything in front of Four, didn't want to offend him like, and since you two are practically inseparable during the day..."

"He wouldn't get like that," Riku assured him, certain in this knowledge once again because he had no choice but to act like Three. "If anything he'd welcome a break from me. See what he says."

"Yeah, but I wanted to run it past you first. Who knows, maybe you'll have more trouble putting up with me."

"You?" Riku said thoughtfully. "Nah – if anything it'd be the rest of the world trying to put up with us!"

"True that," Two laughed. "A pair of pranksters... I wish I'd had a little brother like you." There was a pause, then, "Well, actually there's one other wish I've got that's stronger, but you're a little young for that one."

"Never too young to learn," Riku replied absently, hunting for a shirt. He was sure he hadn't buried the one he'd worn yesterday.

There was a long pause while Two appeared to think about it, then at last he said, "I still think you're a little young to understand, but... well, you know what we hear about the Staves, and you've seen their Ace."

Riku very nearly stopped, recognising that tone of voice. He quickly caught himself and carried on hunting.

"Can't really miss him, for all we hear about him," he replied.

"Yes, I know. Well... I dunno. Lets just say I wish I was Four. The Staves one that is, not your brother."

Riku actually smiled to himself. The Two of Pentacles had a crush on him. Stranger things had happened.

"Betcha you'd love it if we got him here," Riku said. "We'd be the ones not getting any peace then, not them Staves."

"Hey! I wouldn't- I mean-"

"Don't worry," he laughed, leaving the room fully dressed now. "I won't tell anyone. But I wonder what he'd say if he knew about this?"

Two blushed bright red, quickly hiding in his room as they spotted several other cards approaching. Riku snickered wickedly, wandering up toward the upper plaza without really knowing why. At least Two had someone to confide in, he reasoned. Seeing him hide his reaction had been well worth the remark though, he decided.

Ace joined him on the steps, still not looking too happy. Riku checked to see there was no one else around, then decided to take a chance.

"Heard something from the Ace of Staves when our Queen wanted me yesterday," he ventured. "Said he wished he could let you know about it."

"Can't be worse than anything else I've heard this week," she replied. "What did he say?"

"As I understood it, he reckons you've made a little mistake. Ace's aren't just low y'know."

"What do you mean?" she asked, a hopeful look touching her expression.

"Ever played a game called Blackjack? Got a few other names too, idea is to make twenty-one. We play a variant of it at the end of the week to decide who gets out."

"Yes, I know about that, Nine explained it already. What about it?"

"Well, how do Aces work there?" Riku asked.

She frowned, then lit up as realisation dawned. "I never thought of that! That means..."

"High and low at the same time. Don't gotta give orders, don't necessarily gotta take them. Probably best if ya did though," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, yes, of course," she agreed quickly. "Why didn't I see it sooner? I could kiss you for this, Three."

"Aw, no need for that," he mumbled, feeling faintly embarrassed.

Riku realised they'd been headed for a large noticeboard hung outside the throne room. The back of it held a design that looked like it represented the world, with notes pinned at each of them. Above them all was one that read: 'Week #38062, Day 5 Pentacle Rota'.

The Cup Castle, once he'd figured out the arrangement, had only one note pinned to it that read: 'Shipment: Sand, Coal. Eight, Ten.' No doubt for their small glass workshop, Riku reasoned.

At the Staves were two notes, the first reading, 'Foundations: See Page. Seven, Nine.' and the other, 'S/S Foreman, Ace o/S.'. No doubt notation that meant they still wanted him, or at least for now their Three, to be the foreman of the Sword's castle reconstruction.

Sure enough there was a similar note at the Sword castle, reading, 'Rebuilding: Stone. Ace o/S commanding, Staves. Supplies: See P/C.' If he understood it right, that meant they'd supply the stone while the Staves did the work under him.

Now Riku's attention turned to the Pentacle's own castle, hoping to see some kind of note that would affirm Xivan's promise. The note there read: 'Forge: Ace, Five. Stonemason: Two, Three, Four, Six.'

She hadn't made any difference. He held on to the hope that this was just so it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary though. She'd assured him it would be today, and that he'd get back to his own body too. He didn't want to find she wasn't going to keep those promises.

"You're on your usual, by the looks of it," Ace told him. "And you've got more help."

"What with the Staves work there, I'm not surprised," Six murmured behind them. "I see I've been stuck with you as well. You're down with us too, Two."

"Tutu, to you too," Two replied. Riku found it hard not to laugh at that. "Well, I suppose it's a change at least. I prefer to work in wood really, but it's the same sort of principle. Stone's just a bit tougher."

"And you don't gotta cut it into weird shapes," Riku added.

"Weird shapes? Carving wood is an art, Three. One I hope to teach you if Page will let you out of your brother's sight for long enough."

"Just don't ask what he carves on the rejects," Six added, heading back downstairs. Two tried not to look embarrassed.

"Breakfast is up," Ten called up. "Only porridge, but better than nothing."

"Gruel, Ten," Two corrected. "The word is gruel." Then he sighed, "I'd hardly call it breakfast, but as he says..."

"Bet if that Ace were here you'd get a different kinda breakfast," Riku remarked, just loud enough for him to hear. Two turned red again with an even more embarrassed look.

Almost perfectly like the Staves Riku thought, smiling to himself.


	52. Last Preparations

Riku attacked his breakfast as if he had the combined hunger of all of them, even going back and, after Six had lifted him up so the Swords actually noticed him, asking for a second bowl. Two's complaints about it he felt were unwarranted, as it was not the watery, thin kind of porridge that actually got named Gruel as such. If anything, he wanted to ask how they managed to give it a distinctly fruity taste.

Four's bowl was left almost completely untouched, Four himself clearly feeling the effects of the night before. Riku and Two tried without very much success to conceal their amusement at this until he muttered something and got up to leave.

"Was it something we said?" Two asked innocently.

"Or didn't say?" Riku added.

Four slammed the door, then they heard a faint complaint about noise.

"I wonder if we shouldn't ask the Swords to stop bringing drinks over," Ten mused. "If nothing else so these two don't keep winding him up like that."

"The rest of us drink it too," Six said.

"Except me," Riku put in. "And Two too."

"Again with the tutu's," Two said. "Is there some conspiracy to get me into one or something?" He glanced over to Riku, took in the mischievous expression and added, "Actually on second thoughts maybe you'd better not answer that."

Six managed a chuckle, watching Riku finish the second bowl.

"You know Three, you never cease to amaze me," she said as after a moment's hesitation he pulled Four's mostly untouched bowl over and started on it too. "I've yet to hear you complain about anything they make, and no matter how much you eat you always seem to find room for more."

"Well you don't think I get my energy outta nowhere do you?" Riku replied.

"If you got any more-" Eight started.

"-you'd be bouncing off the walls," Seven finished.

"Don't give him ideas, will you?" Nine asked. "He's bad enough as it is."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Two said. "I could-"

"Yes, we know about what you could," Five muttered. "I hear it every time he comes up to the forge."

Riku once again stuck his tongue out at Five.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to do that?" Ten said plaintively.

"Yes, that's why I only save it for special occasions," Riku answered, already finishing that bowl. "Think I'm gonna go get to work early. Gotta mark up some for you lot to cut first, don't I? And Four's gonna wait until he's over his hangover, so..."

"My gods, the boy never stops," Ten observed as Riku left.

He didn't head down to the shop floor though, not yet. He couldn't tell them he wanted to talk to Xivan, because by Pentacle customs he had to go through Ten first – and he couldn't tell Ten.

So he headed up to the upper plaza, found the Queen's room and-

"Later, Riku," her voice came back, startling him back from the door. "I'll come and get you when its time. Really, I know I told you to act like Three, but do try to overcome his natural impatience won't you?"

"Sorry," he said with an embarrassed smile. "I guess I just got a bit concerned when I saw the note and it said-" the words almost tumbled out as if they couldn't keep up with him.

"Relax," she laughed. "Go and play. Just stay out of trouble... Three."

Those few words alone set him more at ease than anything else had. It was silly to have just assumed she'd not keep her promise, just that she'd do it in her own way and while trying to attract as little attention as possible. Maybe by playing it her way, no one would ever notice what had happened between him and Three – at least at this castle, anyway.

All that was left now was to head down the long stairs back to the courtyard, down to the stonemason's workshop and hope that Xivan's command would allow him to do Three's job well enough for no one to notice anything out of the ordinary.

If it was the same job as he'd been given yesterday, he had a fair idea of what it would involve. There was no way he was going to be shifting any of the rocks, raw or finished, but from what Xivan had said when he was sent to find Three that wouldn't be a problem. He was simply marking them up for others to cut down, first to size and then to shape. It wasn't going to be the hardest work, which probably also explained why Three had so much energy – he never got anything to do with it.

* * *

><p>By the time Two and Six finally joined him, Riku was already humming while he worked, finding it was hardly anything he needed to worry about. The Pentacles had helpfully left signs up in each workshop – except the forge – that detailed a very organized system, simplifying things a great deal. They also explained it in easy terms, no doubt for the benefit of new cards.<p>

He'd taken the opportunity with no other cards around to learn from them just in case the command wasn't enough, then figured out what kinds of blocks they still needed, picked up a bit of chalk and started marking off a large piece of rough stone with only a single measuring stick to ensure accuracy.

Having the two cards, closely followed by a still grumbling Four, only helped as he then had no choice but to do things the way Three would, which it seemed he had been anyway. Four continued where he'd left off the day before, turning the backlog of roughly cut stones into finished blocks ready for use, while Two and Six worked together to heave the larger rocks into a position where they could add it to Four's workload. He didn't seem too concerned that he was behind. He did, however, wince slightly every time someone made a lot of noise – and in cutting stone, that was often.

When they weren't cutting the marked stones, Two and Six helped Four, though he quickly noticed even they had Four check them over and do a few final touches. He was, he gathered, their resident expert.

It wasn't surprising that the marking was usually left up to Three. Even the largest of rocks was simply a mass of hand-holds and features to scramble over. He was perfectly suited for it, even enjoying himself.

Xivan showed up with a remarkable sense of timing, when Riku's stomach was busy suggesting it might possibly be lunchtime, suggesting it even stronger when he noticed she'd brought them lunch.

"Take a break, boys," she told them. Six showed no offence at being called similarly. "Looks like you've been working hard."

"Well, with the Staves..." Six began.

"Yes, well don't worry. We've confirmed the presence of the World today, cutting off the Sword castle from us."

"Hang on," Riku said. "If they're cut off, how come they were in the kitchens?"

"Special arrangement," Xivan replied, handing out boxes with salads in. "I told their Knight to use the portals to ensure we had cards on hand. At any rate, today appears to be something of a rarity, as the World has also cut us off from the Cups. His route takes him up out of the lake behind the Staves, across past the Cups, out into the wilderness behind our castle and then back up across to the lake."

"Now that's unusual," Two remarked. "I've never known him to do that before. What are the Staves doing about it, cut off from everyone else?"

"I've borrowed a few of them," Xivan answered. "They'll be arriving soon. Once they arrive, leave this – Four, take half of them down to the mines. Work on shaft four today.. Two, I want you to go to work with the lumber, and have them help out. If he's with them though, leave the Ace of Staves to me – I need to talk to him about his work at the Swords, and an interesting idea Ten suggested."

"What about me?" Riku asked, then for completeness, "And Six too."

"I'll make up for the Ace of Staves," Six shrugged. "So Two and Four still have an even number of cards."

"I'll let you know if I need you elsewhere then," Xivan said. "Three, I want you to come with me. I'll explain your job myself."

"Whatever you say," he answered. "Just lemme finish marking off this stone and I'll be right with you."

"Any other Major Arcana around?" Four asked, while Riku put his salad box aside to finish up.

"Not that we know of, but you know the Stave Page always pays attention," Xivan replied. "I've come to rely on that. The messengers he sends here have learned that, and they make sure the new cards learn it on their first duty here as well."

"It's like a weather report," Two chuckled. "I answered the gate once to their Four, and he answered something like, 'Cloudy with a chance of Judgement and the Hanged Man on the side.'"

"I heard their Page was up at the Cups yesterday," Riku said, hoping he could get away with it. "Their Ace said he'd come down with something in the night, but it weren't nothing serious."

"Probably just age," Six said, watching him easily climb down from the rock. "Everyone succumbs to it sooner or later."

"You forgot your lunch," Four said without looking up. Riku looked back up the rock in momentary consternation, then simply climbed back up to retrieve it.

"I don't know how you can do that all day," Six said.

"He's young," Xivan told her. "Full of energy and life."

"And I know what I'm doing too," Riku added, quickly heading after Xivan as she left while still finishing off his lunch. Once out of earshot of the others he added, "Fun too."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I've asked very specifically for the Ace of Staves to come today, so hopefully we won't have any problems there. If we do though, I'll ask Knight to go to their castle and retrieve him."

"I could go. I've got the Keyblade remember."

"But Three doesn't, does he? And you are Three right now. Vitesse is the only one outside of the two of us who knows that the card everything thinks is you does not have his Keyblade, and that you do. The only evidence that would confirm who you are without a doubt – no matter who's body you occupied."

"Oh. I guess I didn't think of that. But it could work," he persisted. "I mean as long as I used it out of sight of everyone else-"

"But then how would you explain it?"

"Well, you said your Knight-"

"He doesn't know, Riku. I asked him for advice, but that was before you came to me yesterday."

"So, wait, lemme just make sure I got this right. He knows something's up, but he doesn't know what, he just said you needed evidence that could prove what Vitesse has been doing so he can punish her, and when Three and I got swapped you figured that was a sure-fire way of handling it." Riku paused. "Did I just manage that all in one breath?"

"There are other cards around, though they can't hear us. Perhaps some of that is causing you to continue to talk like Three. Certainly there are times he'd manage that."

"I think that's helped a lot, you know. Having to act like him and everything. It's kinda fun."

"You can't stay, Riku. You know that. At any rate, you are correct – Knight does not know. He's not entirely happy because I told him to wait at the portal doors in the Tower instead of accompanying us to the top, but I feel it is perhaps best that we keep what happened as quiet as possible."

"Well, at least until afterwards, then maybe it'd be safe to tell people we trust and know wouldn't go blabbing it around."

"Like the Four of Staves, maybe?"

"How'd you guess?"

"He persuaded your friend the Three of Staves, to help him pay me an unexpected visit last night. Since the portals are in Knight's room he naturally knew about it, but I ordered him and their Three to wait outside while I spoke with Four. He already knows."

"What happened? How did he find out?"

"Relax. Nothing happened – at least not the sort of things I'd blame you for being concerned about. I understand that as Sam had to act like you just as you are him, he borrowed your morals, and they dictated that he take Four aside and let him know what happened. No doubt you'll get the full story from him later."

"Uh-oh. I just thought of something. Unless the Wizard can undo the effects of Vitesse's amulet, I gotta get hold of it again so we can go back-"

"Already ahead of you, Riku. Because of the nature of the accusations we'll be making, Vitesse will be summoned to the Tower to face them. Once she has been punished accordingly, I will have my Knight take us to the Stave castle along with Sam. The two of you can show me the way to her room, find the amulet, unlock it and then restore yourselves."

"Maybe I should just quit worrying and let you handle it all. It doesn't seem like there's anything I need to do except tag along and answer any questions the Wizard asks."

"I know, Riku," she answered, glancing back down. "It looks like the Staves just arrived."

Riku turned to look himself, spotting Four, Sora and Sam in his own body all present, alongside Two and Five.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised to find out the Wizard also knows about our plan," Riku said, watching as Two and Four joined the Staves to tell them who was needed where. Sam looked up as he heard his orders, spotting the two of them waiting for him. Four too looked up toward them, and though it was a fair distance Riku was sure he saw Four give him a sly wink.


	53. Judgement

Neither Sam or Riku said anything as they followed Xivan and Knight down the Tower portal, but it seemed clear to each of them by their expressions alone that while nothing had happened as such, they had both still managed to enjoy borrowing each others lives.

"You're sure I can't talk you out of this?" Knight unhappily asked Xivan when they emerged.

"Trust me, my friend," she replied. "I know it's out of the ordinary, but I do know what I'm doing. Just be patient. You boys come with me. We're off to see the Wizard."

"Or hear from him, at least," Sam said. "I don't remember him ever actually appearing."

"You mean you've been up here too?" Riku asked.

He glanced back then quieter, "No, but I've heard your visit mentioned. I got a few ideas of what you were there for."

"Later," Xivan told them. "At the very least lets have Vitesse brought before the Wizard before you two start to catch up."

There were few differences to the Tower's uppermost room when they entered it, but most notable was that it remained completely devoid of dust. No doubt the magic the Wizard had cleared up that.

Just like last time, the Wizard himself was not present.

"Wizard, I would speak with you," Xivan called out in ringing tones. "I have evidence of hostile magic, enacted by one of the Major Arcana."

"Make your accusation," the Wizard's heavy voice came almost immediately. Sam, who had only provided memories of Riku's visit, showed more surprise than Riku did, though he still rubbed absently at his ears from the volume alone.

"The current Queen of Staves has been creating magic amulets with wide-ranging effects, many of which causing undesirable effects or becoming so when she forces their use on a card. These two have both been affected by this magic, and similarly one of them was present while I heard Queen Vitesse explain several of her amulets."

"Samuel, presently Ace of Staves," the Wizard boomed. "You will return to the Knight of Pentacles and have him take you to the Castle of Staves. There you will deliver summons to the Queen of Staves. You are empowered by me to command her presence here."

"Right," he nodded. "I'll be right back with her."

"He sounded almost like I do then," Riku murmured, watching him leave, then remembered something. "While we wait, may I also present something to you?"

"Speak Riku, presently Three of Pentacles," he responded.

"Well, before this happened Queen Vitesse also told me about a door here in the Tower shaped like a Keyhole, and she ordered me on the next Game day to try to reach it no matter what the cost, in case it was a way out I could unlock – one that she could use as well. She effectively stopped me from trying to do it any other way, and there wasn't anyone else I could go to about it, so-"

The Wizard interrupted him then. "You are released from that command. You will not speak of that door again for as long as you remain within the hold of this world. You will not summon your Keyblade within these walls unless you have been told to do so by one of the Major Arcana ranking higher than six. These rules will be carried to Sora, Three of Staves by the Fool so he will be aware of them as well."

"And the disqualification she gave me?" he asked hopefully. "Can I get that overruled too?"

"No," he responded. "You lied to your Queen, and she chose to punish you. You shall not sit in on the Game this week."

"Well, better than nothing, I guess. Thanks at least for the whole door thing."

"The command not to speak of it extends to you also, Queen Xivan."

"I guessed as much," Xivan said calmly. "If what's been suggested about it holds even partly true, I can understand why you don't want it talked about."

The Wizard did not reply.

"What _is_ all this nonsense about?" a familiar voice demanded. "Get out of my way boy," Vitesse snapped at Riku, sweeping past him. "What's this about a summons? And letting him order me as well!"

"Accusations have been made against you," the Wizard said. "Vitesse, Queen of Staves, you stand accused of enacting hostile magic against other cards."

"Nonsense," she scoffed. "Hostile magic indeed! No card has ever been harmed by my magic!"

"I don't think that's entirely true," Riku spoke up again. "When she first told me about her amulets, she used one on me that turned me into a kind of spirit. She warned me not to come anywhere near the Tower like that, or I'd never be seen again."

"Sophistry!" she snapped. "The fault was theirs, not mine. I would have thought any card would know better than to pay a call on another magic user unannounced."

"Queen Xivan, present your evidence," the Wizard spoke. "If you require any card not already present, you shall have them brought here as needed. Begin."

Xivan moved back to Riku and held up the arm with the truth amulet on it.

"First example," she said. Vitesse looked momentarily concerned, but it disappeared in irritation. "This amulet has been enchanted to show when the wearer speaks truth. As an example: Card, speak truth: Your name and rank."

"Riku, currently Three of Pentacles," he answered. The emerald obediently lit up.

"Speak false, same again."

"Sam, currently Ace of Staves." Once again, the ruby lit up.

"Speak half-truth, a statement of your choice," Xivan told him.

Riku followed the same theme with this answer. "Riku, Ace of Staves."

Unlike Sam when he'd tried to give his real rank, the amulet reacted differently. As he spoke his name both green and yellow lit up, then when he moved to rank it was red and yellow.

"So you see Wizard, this magic can be used to force a card to speak truth," Xivan returned to address him. "Not hostile magic as such, but it can surely be used to elicit truth when one might prefer otherwise."

"Queen Vitesse, do you deny the creation of this amulet?" the Wizard inquired.

"Don't be absurd. Of course I made that one. Anyone can see it's hardly hostile. I've used it on several occasions when I needed true answers."

"Evidence inconclusive," the Wizard decided. "Continue, Queen Xivan."

"Second example," she said. "As you yourself are aware and as this amulet has proven just now, these two cards are both under the influence of another magic. Yesterday while the Queen of Staves visited, she had them both wear silver rings on the same hand and finger. Thus these two cards have been unwillingly exchanged into each other's places, forced to take their rank and suit instead of their own."

"Samuel, Ace of Staves, answer me these questions three: Is the body you inhabit your own?"

"It isn't, Wizard. He has mine," he answered, pointing to Riku

"Were you in any way willingly involved in the exchange?"

"Not at all. I wasn't even aware of it until after it had happened."

"Do you wish to return?"

Sam hesitated, glanced at Riku, then said, "Honestly? I know I have to, but... part of me admits that I wouldn't really mind staying. Only as long as he didn't mind too though, of course."

"Riku, Three of Pentacles," The Wizard spoke again. "You too will answer these same questions."

"Well you know this isn't my body after what he's said," Riku started. "And I didn't know about it beforehand either. The two Queens were discussing a selection of amulets Queen Vitesse had brought with her on her visit, but I was sent to find Three – Sam, that is – before they explained anything about it. All I knew was that the amulet needed two cards."

"And do you wish to stay?" he inquired.

Now it was his turn to hesitate as he thought about his answer, knowing the amulet on his wrist would still confirm anything he said.

"No, Wizard," he answered at last, to the surprise of Sam. "I can't deny I've enjoyed this, but I do want to get back to my own. If nothing else because otherwise the Four of Staves is going to either have to wait for me to grow up, or persuade Sam to play with him instead."

Xivan concealed a smile and Sam turned very slightly red.

"Inconclusive evidence," the Wizard announced again, causing Vitesse to look triumphant. "Do you have any further evidence, Queen Xivan?"

"No, I... thought that would be enough," she replied, visibly concerned.

"I do," Riku said. "I know exactly where Queen Vitesse's collection of amulets are and what at least two others do. I also know that somewhere is a book she wrote that details the effects of all of them."

"Describe the effects of the known amulets, Riku, Three of Pentacles," the Wizard ordered.

"No!" Vitesse shouted. "I forbid it!"

"Overruled," the Wizard said without a change in tone. "Continue."

"One I've already mentioned – it puts the wearer into spirit form. It was used on me two days ago by Queen Vitesse, who told me to spy on the Pentacles."

"I am aware of this," the Wizard said. "Continue."

"The two of us were affected by another, and one more you've already seen," he added, holding up the truth amulet. "One of the other two grants the wearer skill in a... I can't pronounce the word."

"Telekinesis," Xivan supplied.

"That," Riku agreed. "But it's a borrowed skill from someone else, so they can only work within its limits. Then the last one I know about removes the wearers free will and surrenders it up to the one who put the amulet on them. Unless they did it themselves, then they answer to everyone instead."

"He lies!" Vitesse cried.

"Guess again, your Majesty," Riku said coolly, turning the truth amulet to face her. "Defeated by your own magic."

"Brilliant," Xivan murmured. "Well, Wizard? Is this evidence conclusive enough for you?"

The Wizard merely said, "Abide here."

"When we get out of here Riku, you'll-" Vitesse started.

"You'll what?" he answered, taking a chance. "You'll punish me? You'll stick another amulet on me?"

"I am the Queen of Staves, and I am still your Queen!"

"No, you're not. I'm a Pentacle right now, by your own doing – I don't take orders from you!"

"Ah – Riku dear, perhaps you'd like to take a moment to compose yourself?" Xivan suggested mildly. "And maybe just take a few steps back – I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to remain too close knowing you still have your Keyblade."

"He can't use it, remember?" Sam said. "The Wizard said so."

"Just taking precautions."

"You want your body back though," Vitesse said in a low voice. "You'll be a Stave again soon enough. He can't punish me by throwing me out, that's what I've been looking for all along, so you'll be coming back to me sooner or later, Riku. I'll get you for this sooner or later."

"The evidence is conclusive," the Wizard spoke again at last. "Vitesse, formerly Queen of Staves, you are found guilty of utilizing magic in a hostile form against the cards of this world. I therefore remove you from this world, to arrive at the exact time and place you were taken from it, never to be affected by the cards again."

"What? No! You can't do that!" she protested. "I'll be killed! You can't do this to me!"

"Judgement passed," the Wizards said. A red bolt shot down from the ceiling into Vitesse, causing her to vanish.

"Wizard," Xivan said tentatively. "Was she... telling the truth?"

"Yes," his voice said. "She was sent into the cards to protect her. I removed that protection. To continue – the amulets of the Queen of Staves will be destroyed-"

"Hey, wait!" Riku interrupted. "You can't do that! We need one of them to get back!"

"Irrelevant. Your permanent exchange is a small price to ensure that this magic is not abused."

"Like hell it is! You can't just leave us like this! If you're not going to put us back yourself, you'd better leave the amulets alone!"

"Present an alternative."

"Why? One is already there. Trust them to the next Queen. Or are you too afraid they'll abuse them too?"

"Riku!" Sam exclaimed, shocked.

Riku ignored this and carried on anyway. "She left a book behind detailing what they all did. I told you this myself, so don't try to deny it. Leave it and the amulets and the keys to the boxes in the care of the next Queen. You don't know that they will abuse them, and you don't know that they won't, I'll admit that. But you can't find out without trying. Who's to say that the next Queen uses them to _help_ us instead? Oh, there's some that can't, I'll admit," he went on relentlessly. "But a lot of them probably could. Are you really going to throw out that possibility just because you don't want to take a tiny risk?"

There was silence in the tower as the last echoes of his outburst faded. Both Xivan and Sam gave him mirrored looks of stunned astonishment, no doubt because no one dared speak this way to the Wizard unless they wanted to get punished themselves.

After a few moments, the Wizard simply said, "Have you finished?"

"I'll know for sure when I hear you've changed your mind," he answered.

"Then I continue: The amulets of the Queen of Staves will be destroyed by her successor if they feel they are too dangerous to leave intact. If they do not feel confident in this, I authorise you Riku, regardless of your suit and rank, to take them here that I may safely dispel them myself. Upon return to your own bodies you will unlock the amulet of truth from about the wrist of the one you currently occupy and then use the amulet in the golden box, which will allow each of you to re-live each others memories of the time you have spent in each others lives. You will all now go to the Stave castle, where you will enact the restoration. Queen Xivan, you are asked to take the place of the Queen of Staves in addition to your own temporarily until a replacement has been crowned tomorrow, and then you will inform the remaining Stave Royal Arcana of what has transpired as you see fit."

"Can I just ask," Sam said tentatively. "If Riku hadn't interrupted you the first time, would you have said the same thing? Or did he really persuade you."

"Decide for yourself," the Wizard replied. "Now depart."


	54. Seeing Sam's Story

Riku looked himself over and sighed with relief, at last back in his own body. He and Sam had gone ahead to Vitesse's old room to retrieve the amulet and their own bodies, with Xivan closely following.

"Happy to be back?" Sam asked, watching him intently but already fidgeting.

"Like I said, not that I have anything against you, but... I guess it's what I'm used to. Took me a while to get used to seeing everything from your perspective."

"I know what you mean," he nodded. "Was very different for me too."

"Enough, children," Xivan murmured gently, removing a golden box from the draws. "I believe this is the one the Wizard referred to. Put that amulet back in the box, and Riku come unlock this one for me. I'm not sure where Vitesse hid the keys for these."

"I don't know either," he admitted. "But the other day when she used the spirit amulet, she had them on her. We might have lost them entirely."

"Inconvenient. Nevertheless, if you would..."

"Of course, my Queen," he replied, calling Way to the Dawn to unlock the tiny lock.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, Riku," she complained. "I don't mind it from the Pentacles, but you're a Stave again now."

"Honestly, I think I'd prefer having you as my Queen. Depends on who Vitesse's successor is, of course, but I don't mind you."

"I'm touched," she replied, nudging the loosened chains aside to reveal two more rings, these ones made from a light green metal polished a mirror finish. "Her book suggests that these work in a similar way to the body exchange amulet," she told them. "They allow the wearers to exchange thoughts and memories. Do try to respect each others privacy though and keep it to what you did while exchanged, won't you?"

"That's all right," Sam grinned. "Riku and I are good friends now. I'm sure he won't mind if I accidentally find out what he and Four get up to."

"Long as you don't mind me finding out why Five never got along with you," Riku replied. "Might want to avoid him a little, but... well, you'll see. What will you tell the other Staves?" Riku asked Xivan.

"I'll simply forbid them to come in here for now. Like I said before, I think it's better if we don't let your little adventure get out too far. I have to talk to your Royal Arcana anyway to arrange for the new Queen tomorrow. I just hope whoever she is, she doesn't take it as badly as Vitesse did. Now, on with those rings boys and see what each other got up to. I'll check up on you from time to time."

Riku slipped it onto the same finger as Sam had his, then glanced over.

"Hey! That was my thought!" his voice said, but his lips didn't move. "Well of course, she did say," it went on.

"Mind leaving my thoughts alone and sending along those memories?" he thought to Sam, who grinned then furrowed his brow in concentration. Riku concentrated to, finding the relevant memories and hoping he was passing them back to him as a stream of new memories came back.

* * *

><p>Sam's memory started just as the original exchange took place, giving Riku the disorientation that had followed, merely from Sam's perspective. He looked down to see his own body, then exclaimed, "Whoa! I'm tall now!"<p>

To Sam everything seemed to have shrunk, even allowing him to look down on top of sides and shelves he hadn't been able to before. Riku's body was older, stronger and as he'd said, much taller.

Riku beside him looked distinctly uncomfortable in his new body, also looking at himself.

"A body exchange," he said. It was strange to hear someone else using his voice. "Can I ask a question?" Riku asked his former Queen.

"One moment," Queen Vitesse said, turning to look at Sam. "Did he tell you what that amulet about your wrist does?"

Sam brought it up to look at it, remembering what Riku had said, and answered, "He said it showed when he told the truth or not. Oh wow! So it does!" he added excitedly, seeing an emerald on it flash as he spoke.

"Didn't you believe me when I said it?" Riku asked him.

"I wasn't sure, that's all," Sam replied, surprised by the magic.

"Enough," Vitesse said firmly. "Now then, since you are wearing that amulet, I want you to tell me your name, rank and suit."

"But uh... which is right?" he asked. This exchange had confused matters. Was he still a Pentacle or had he taken Riku's position as well as his body? "I mean-" he started, but Vitesse sighed.

"Just do it," she cut him off.

"I'm Sam, Three of Pentacles," he answered, giving what his true name and rank. The emerald lit up for his name but winked out in favour of the ruby when he spoke his rank. "Ace of Staves?" he tried again. Now the emerald lit up instead.

Riku's surprise was clearly evident. "Wait does that mean... _I'm_ now the Three of Pentacles?" He pointed to Sam and added, "In his body?"

"Yes," Vitesse answered mildly. "Now ask your question."

"You said this couldn't be used on the Royal Arcana and was part of experiments you were doing," Riku said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Were you doing it so you could change places with one of the Minor Arcana and steal their chance to get out by being them instead?"

This shocked him, but Vitesse was unmoved. "Steal is such a harsh word, Riku. And in any case, they would have been left my amulets and the book detailing each of them. They would have the same chance."

"But it didn't work, did it?" Riku persisted shrewdly.

"No," she said with clear disappointment. "I know why now, of course. Not all of the Wizard's magic works only when he uses it. This world itself has passive magic that he doesn't need to monitor. That magic prevents me from becoming one of any other Arcana."

"So you could use it with me, but not with them," Queen Xivan said softly. "So in trying to get them out, you discovered this interesting magic. Vitesse, I want to ask another favour of you."

Another favour? What were the last ones?

"You want this amulet too?"

"No – only one part of it, at least." She turned to Sam and in the usual gentle tones she took with him asked him, "Ace dear, would you tell me how you feel about being there?"

Sam gave Riku's body another look over, thinking it through. It was strange being called by another name, and strange being in this unfamiliar body. As he thought he kept having unfamiliar ideas, no doubt due to it being older.

"Well, it's kinda neat," he answered eventually. "I like being bigger and taller – wouldn't mind saying for just a little while, but... it's not my body," he admitted with reluctance. "I gotta give it back really."

"And you, Three?" she asked Riku, who looked uneasy, shuffling like an embarrassed schoolboy. "You're a Pentacle as long as you inhabit that body, Riku," she reminded him. "You answer to me. Answer my question."

Sam was interested. He could tell Riku wasn't adjusting as well as he was, but he wanted to know what Riku would actually say.

"It's kind of..." he paused. "Uncomfortable. Everything... it all looks huge." Sam nodded, understanding that sentiment. "I know it's because he's... I mean, I'm short now, but it's really disorienting."

Xivan nodded, then turned back to Vitesse. "He's already disqualified for lying to you, if that carries over," she said.

"Of course," she replied. "Something like that is tied to the individual, not the body. A few early volunteers assisted in confirming that."

Sam saw Riku's expression and suspected he thought the volunteers weren't as voluntary as she made them sound. Given what he'd heard about the Stave Queen, he privately admitted he thought the same thing.

"Then what's the harm in leaving them this way?" she suggested, causing Sam's heart to almost skip a beat. Not that he wanted to leave Riku in a body he didn't like, but a chance like this... "Simple transfer the truth amulet to Riku's new body while he inhabits it and leave him with me," Xivan went on. "No doubt he'll learn his lesson properly from that, and it doesn't actually do any harm. We merely have to order our new cards to act as if they were who they appear to be."

That was going further than he could manage, Sam decided. He had to speak up, and there was something bothering him too.

"Pardon me your Majesties," he said, unaccustomed to addressing two monarchs at once. "But... well, not that I don't like this, but how do we go back? Does it happen if we just take the rings off?"

"No", Vitesse replied. "They must be worn a second time. Both of you give me the rings back." Sam tugged his off more willingly than Riku did his, making him feel a little guilty about wanting to stay, but the Queens didn't appear to notice. "I had thought you reluctant to hand out a punishment Xivan, but this... yes, I think I'll leave Riku in your hands. I just want to find out one thing," she added, putting away the rings. "Riku, summon your Keyblade."

Sam had heard the rumours – who hadn't? A red blade that flashed in and out of existence. It was rumoured his friend the Three of Staves also had something similar. Actually seeing it appear before him in the hands of his old body was a surprise, but Riku looked rather comical struggling to hold a blade almost as big as he was, stumbling back slightly to hold it in both hands.

"So it stays with you," Queen Xivan murmured, then ordered, "Dismiss it. I'll tell you when to call it and when not to, and it stands to reason that as soon as Vitesse locks the truth amulet around your wrist again you'll have to leave it in place unless someone else removes it."

Vitesse withdrew a key and unlocked the amulet from Sam's wrist, which he massaged slightly. It had been a tight fit, and once she placed it on Riku's wrist it shrunk down to a similar fit on his wrist.

"Do I have to do the truth and lie thing again?" Riku asked.

"No, the amulet should know you." She sorted through the boxes on the table, setting some aside for Xivan, then gave the rest to Sam with the absent command of, "Hold these. We'll be leaving shortly."

"But... I'm not – I mean, I don't know how to be him!" Sam protested. Someone was going to notice if they didn't do something.

"Not to worry," she answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "You're a Stave and you are in that body due to my magi, both of which put you under my control. So if I order you to act like Riku for the purposes of everyone else, you will."

As she said it, he felt slightly different. His usual boundless energy seemed to fade and calm, bringing a calmer, slightly more serious attitude. There was more too, but he was distracted by Vitesse rising to leave.

As her card now, he followed her out and overheard his former Queen saying, "Come Three. We will see them off. It should go without saying that you'll act like who you appear to be."

"Yes my Queen," Riku said without much enthusiasm.

"As soon as they've gone, I want you to see that all this is returned to the kitchen," her retreating voice told Riku. "It can't be left here to-" then the door closed with a clunk, the only voices coming through now muffled. His old voice came through a little louder just as they turned out on to the shop floor.

"My, it sounds like Riku is a little upset about his new residence," Vitesse remarked with a cruel smile. "Do feel free to enjoy yourself, Ace," she told him. "Perhaps it will help him learn his lessons."

Sam didn't reply. What she was suggesting was wrong. At least she hadn't ordered him to do it.

"Fetch the carriage," she told him when she realised he wasn't going to say anything. "You should know where it is, you know this castle too."

And he did – better than he had before. Riku must have learned more about it than he thought. He saw everything in a new light now he was tall enough to look down on most of the shop floor. It was like rediscovering everything.

Just outside the stables where the Ten of Pentacles and their only other Dryad was sawing away on a thick plank, he paused, then with a faint hint of nerves he said, "Can you give me a hand getting Vitesse's carriage out? It's time I took her back so she isn't inflicting her presence on you."

Privately he was surprised – he'd called people names, but that wasn't the sort of thing he'd say. Vitesse's command must have brought out some of Riku for him.

"Sure thing," Ten replied, setting aside his saw. "Just go on through there, I'll haul the gates open for you."

Sam went on through, setting the Vitesse's boxes on the drivers seat then climbing up into the seat himself. They'd never let him do this before, they always used his size as an excuse. Once up there in Riku's body though he started to understand why – he needed to be able to see what was coming.

Without thinking, he picked up the reigns and clicked at the horses, causing them to trot out as Ten finished opening the gates, walking alongside to guide him along the only safe route – as if he didn't know it himself, but maybe Riku didn't.

He smiled to himself when he saw the Four of Pentacles mounted up waiting at the gates and felt a momentary concern. This was Riku's lover, or so the rumours said – and he had no idea what had happened! He started to understand some of the unfamiliar feelings as Vitesse's command brought _that_ out too.

"Do visit again sometime," Xivan told Vitesse as she approached, with Riku hovering just behind.

"You are quite welcome to come and see me as well you know," Vitesse said. "We don't have nearly enough guests at our castle."

"That's mostly because of you though," Sam heard Ten mutter. He tried not to chuckle out loud, only just managing to hold himself to an amused smile.

"Thank you Vitesse," Xivan replied politely. "But I can't be away for too long. I'm still the only one who works with gems, and if I take too much time away the work piles up."

Sam jumped easily down from the carriage and took out some steps for Vitesse to climb in by, then waited for her, handing her the boxes as she ascended. Once the steps were stowed away again he climbed up, paused and glanced back to Riku, saying, "Be good."

"C'mon, ya expect me to be any different?" Riku replied, sounding almost perfectly like he usually did. He couldn't help but laugh at seeing Riku act like him.


	55. Stave Sleepover

Sam was more content than he thought he'd be on the way back. Firstly because Queen Vitesse had chosen not to bother him since leaving, a welcome thing given her reputation alone. Secondly because of her command. Four was around at least, and that brought Riku out for him. Riku would have kept quiet and wouldn't have minded Four's presence, so neither did he.

But what kept him more content was finding out that much of the rumours were exaggerated. Despite any feelings he had against the Queen, Four took his guard duty seriously. He ranged out ahead, across their path to check the other side, then fell back behind and recrossed. Once in a while he'd rein in and ride alongside them, with a brief report to the Queen so she knew there was nothing there before he joined him.

"At least it isn't raining," Four murmured, riding up alongside again.

"No sprites either," Sam added.

"They prefer the daytime anyway. It's a little dark for them right now."

"It's not even sunset, Four."

"It's night-time for them. They go to bed very early." He yawned, then said, "Just like me tonight, I think."

"And miss hearing what she got up to?" Sam asked, jerking his head back. "You might be surprised."

"Can't it wait?"

"For what? You to sneak me into bed again?" Sam said slyly, though was a little bothered by that idea. What would Riku think of him if he found out?

"Now there's a tempting idea," Four remarked. "I wonder if I can do it without anyone else noticing."

Sam tried to force Vitesse's command aside so he could at least try to warn Four. "At least hear me out," he managed. "Not that I don't like the idea of joining you again, but I think you might want to hear about it."

Four looked curious, but before he could say any more Vitesse stuck her head out and ordered him to take another sweep. He muttered something under his breath, rolling his eyes, but nudged his horse ahead again.

It hadn't been much, he conceded, but at least he could tell him. Vitesse had not told him he couldn't tell anyone, only that he had to act as if he was Riku. And Four might have some objections if he found out that the card he thought was Riku was not, in fact, Riku.

Curious as he was, Four did not press him for any details while they were still on the way back, riding ahead as they ascended the steep hill leading up to the Stave castle so the doors were opened for them.

He'd never been here before. Only here for two weeks, and then only because he'd seen the cards take his big brother. It was some luck he'd managed to get a neighbouring rank in the same suit. But either way, he'd never been to this castle before, and it unnerved him slightly. Unfamiliar cards, unfamiliar grounds...

Fortunately, Riku came to the rescue once again. He recognised the two squat stone structures on either side of the courtyard, on the left the kitchen with smoke coming from its chimney, on the right their communal sleeping quarters. Communal? Riku and Four couldn't get up to much then, the others would hear – if not see.

Part of the gardens in the courtyard had been given over to what appeared to be a small farm, if not managed by the Swords then at least there to supplement them. The great castle proper itself dominated the view though, showing the high windows that let light into the great hall where he'd usually meet Page in the mornings, and above the two windows on either side that were the King and Queen's room.

It was considerably different from his own castle. For one thing, the Staves didn't have to climb the long staircases to reach their rooms. But it was made familiar to him anyway. He paused the carriage outside the stables, allowing Vitesse to disembark and attempt to sweep regally through the great doors Four held open. It made her look ridiculous, but he couldn't say that out loud.

Four further helped him sort the carriage and horses out, welcome enough help as he'd never actually done it before. Most of it continued to be supplied to him, but he still appreciated the help.

"I don't suppose I could persuade you to tell me anything before dinner?" Four asked.

"I'm sure you'd love the chance to persuade me of anything, but they might miss us at the table," he replied.

"Not nearly as much as I'd miss the chance, that's for sure."

"Be nice," Sam murmured. "Anyway, I almost had to miss lunch. Do you know how long it takes to get to the kitchen and back there?"

"Yes," Four agreed. "I'm surprised no one there has thought of making something to make it easier."

"At last," the Ten of Staves said as the two entered. "We thought one of you had ambushed the other."

"Not that he didn't try," Sam said.

"What's wrong?" Three asked with a grin. "Don't you like him any more?"

"Be nice," Four echoed his own statement as they collected their meals. A novelty for him, since his brother usually fetched his for him, on account of barely being able to reach the side. Not needing anything on his chair was different as well. Again he felt the slight guilt at wanting to stay like this.

"Anything interesting happen over at the Pentacles?" the Nine of Staves asked him.

"No idea, I was busy waiting on the Queens, hand and foot," he replied, tucking into what definitely smelled like a steak pie. "Ask Four."

"Don't ask me, I came back here. I only headed back to the Pentacles because someone's got to guard the carriage, and since I'd escorted it there... Did anyone find out what happened over at the Cups?"

"I did," Three nodded. Sam thought he looked a lot like he normally did, eating quickly as if the food would get away. Riku's stomach didn't have the same kind of apparently bottomless depth his own did, but Three looked as if he'd try to fill it anyway. "Though mostly they've been after me because of my magic. It's the only thing that's had any real effect on their Two and our Six."

"How is she?" Two asked.

"Better," he replied. "You can't see most of the injuries any more. There's a few things I couldn't even shift with a Curaga spell, and that's the strongest healing magic I know, but the Cups reckon she'll be back on her feet in a couple days – tomorrow maybe, if they can persuade Knight to let me go there."

"Not Page?" Sam asked, trying to make it sound casual.

"Nah, they said they were gonna keep him overnight," Three shook his head. "Wouldn't let me see him, they reckon he's too old to chance my magic on him. Wouldn't even tell me what's wrong with him."

"Knight isn't going to like having to do a second day," Ten remarked. "He didn't even want to take over today."

"Suggest he talk to the King then?" Five suggested. "He might be willing to do it."

"Up to him, not me. I'll suggest it, but... I don't know. I can't imagine the morning briefing done by anyone except Page, especially not Deti."

"Don't be too quick to say that," Four said. "I know Deti fairly well. He got asked to handle things like when he left them up to you, Ten, and he doesn't think he did too badly. He might be more willing than you think. Well, assuming you could persuade him out of bed earlier."

"Maybe we should ask you to do that," Sam said. "After all, you can get me up any time if you're in the same bed as me."

Four turned a nice shade of red and became suddenly very interested in his dinner as a round of laughs followed.

It wasn't like what he was used to. Here, they all got along. There was no Five continuing to try and pick on him, or Nine who seemed to sympathise. He soon learned as dinner wound down that they didn't get alcohol here, so there wouldn't be any hangovers – or singing, if too many cards had too much to drink. It was another nice change for him, and one he wasn't sure if he wanted to give up. Also one he hoped Riku had managed to bear through.

"Think I'm gonna get some sleep," Eight yawned. "I'm bushed. Anyone else coming?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Nine agreed. "Especially if we get packed off to the Swords again."

"If we do, I hope we get to take you along again," Two added to Sam, also rising. "They don't seem to think we can do it right without you in charge."

"What can I say, I make a good foreman," he replied. "Maybe I shoulda been a Pentacle instead."

"And deprive you of the chance to play with Four?" Three grinned as he too left. "You must be kidding me."

Five wordlessly joined them, followed by Ten who said, "I'll talk to Knight and maybe Deti if I can, I think. At least see if he wants to try it. Knight will still probably visit Page anyway, but can't hurt to try."

That left him and Four alone with Seven, who took their finished meals to the side for them, then as he left merely said, "Play nice."

The sounds of the Swords cleaning the dishes came through to them, so Sam gestured to Four and also headed out.

"We'll talk on the walls," he suggested quietly. "At least there we'll be able to see anyone trying to listen in."

Four looked even more curious now.

"There weren't any Swords there besides in the kitchen, were there?"

"No, but I'd rather they didn't overhear this."

"Something happened, then?"

"I'll explain up there. You'll definitely want to hear about this."

Four's good-natured personality became slightly more serious, realising that something unusual was going on, though he followed anyway. Once up on the walls, Sam led him part way down so no one could listen in at one of the towers.

"Nice view," Four murmured, looking out over the impressive view of the land – though also glancing back to him as well.

"I'm sure the landscape is too," he smiled. "Alright, before we get into that. I have to tell you what happened. You know Vitesse has those amulets, don't you?"

Four's face hardened, "Sure. She can usually find an excuse to use one of them on me. I don't like it, but she has a way of leaving you no other choice. But I don't see one on you."

"That's because it's with Riku instead."

The silence hung in the air like a weight on the world itself.

"You're being serious, aren't you?" Four said eventually. Sam just nodded. "You'd better tell me what happened."

"I can't tell you all of it. Vitesse told me I have to act like him, and somehow that's forced me to do just that, but it isn't giving me what he knows unless I actually need it."

"Then skip to the parts you do know, I'll get the rest from him. If I still can."

"You can, don't worry. He's got a similar command on him though, he has to act like me. You probably know me better as the Three of Pentacles."

"That hyperactive little-" he broke off guiltily, looking to him.

"Yeah, that's me," he agreed. "I guess he's the hyperactive little whatever you were going to say – at least as long as he has to act like me."

"Wait. Let me guess. Vitesse has an amulet, it got used on him, and you got swapped into each other's places?"

"Sort of. There's two amulets at work, one that's still with him, and the one that switched us. Vitesse still has that one, once she'd switched us she took it back. We have to wear it again to go back."

"What's the other one?"

"A truth amulet, sort of. It's got three gems on it, and they light up depending on whether you tell the truth or not. He said he got disqualified because she used it to find out he wasn't telling the truth."

"I bet he didn't take that too well. I know the amulet though, why is it with him?"

"Well, it was on my wrist – well, his, I guess – before we switched, so I had it afterwards. Vitesse decided to take it off and put it on my old body instead, since he's the one she wanted to bear it, not me."

"Alright," Four nodded, staring into space. "Let me just make sure I've got this right. First she gets the truth amulet on him, he's done something and she uses it to extract the truth, he's disqualified. That happened before the switch?"

"Right," he agreed. "That was before he even got sent to find me."

"So after that, Vitesse and..."

"Xivan," he supplied.

"Thanks. Vitesse and Xivan are talking about something, we don't know what, and decide to send for you."

"I think the switch was what they wanted, actually. Neither Queen asked anything else of me."

"Alright, so we do know what they wanted. Vitesse puts the amulet on each of you, you change places, she takes it back. Truth amulet to his wrist, or at least his new one, you two get ordered to act like each other. That about right?"

"Sounds like it to me. I don't know why Xivan picked me, but I got the impression she had no idea what the amulet would do either."

Four sighed. "So Riku is there, acting like a hyperactive little brat, if you'll excuse me saying so. And you're here in his body, acting like him. What made you want to tell me this?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I think... a bit of it was because... well, I'm not- I mean..." he broke off.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean," he laughed. "Most people have trouble saying it. So you aren't old enough or experienced enough, and you didn't want me to find out the hard way."

"If I'm told to act like Riku, it'd be more than one hard way," he said, smiling.

"Just the sort of thing he'd say as well," he said, still chuckling.

"There's more too. I... think a bit of him might have been involved too. I think he'd want to make sure you knew if something like this happened."

"Probably," Four agreed. "He does tend to stick to his morals. I can accept what you're saying, don't misunderstand me here, but... I need a little confirmation. I can hardly talk to Vitesse, and finding Riku right now would probably be a bad idea."

"Even if you could get to their castle."

"I can solve that, don't worry. Did Riku's Keyblade stay with him, or do you have it?"

"He's got it. Xivan knew about it and asked him to find out while we were still there."

Four nodded. "Right. Here's what we're gonna do. You can go to bed or stay here – up to you. I'm going to commandeer Sora – you do know him don't you?"  
>"Of course I know him, he's my best friend and the Three of-" he broke off. "Damn. I'm acting like Riku again."<p>

"Don't worry about it. I'm guessing that got provided for you. Anyway, I'm going to commandeer him because he also has a Keyblade, he'll be able to use that to borrow Knight's corridors to go to that castle, and I'll pay your Queen a night-time visit."

"Be careful when you get there Four," he warned. "The portals at the Pentacle castle are in Knight's room."

"I know how portals look when they're formed, so I'll know he's at the other end. I'll think of something to tell him. I won't tell him what's actually happened though, I think we'll want to keep that quiet, but I should be able to persuade him to let me talk to Xivan."

"Do you... mind at all? I mean, what's happened to him and me taking his place?"

"You didn't have a choice in it," he shrugged. "That bothers me, but I don't mind, no. It'll give Riku a chance to see he doesn't have to be so serious all the time, and technically I still have Riku thanks to you. I'm not going to ask you to do anything you're not alright with mind. That _would_ bother me."

"Well in that case... who's bed should I warm up?" he said, smiling again. "Nothing more though," he added quickly. "Just so the others don't realise anything about me. And so I get to find out what it's like."

"Never shared a bed before, huh?" Four grinned. "I'll let you pick. Just try not to disturb the others."


	56. Deti's Day

Four quietly entered their quarters first, heading on barely audible feet to Three's bed beside Riku's own, while Sam settled into it himself. He nudged Three, held a quiet conversation, then against whispered complaints Three got dressed and shambled sleepily after Four.

Things were definitely different here, but at least not in a bad way. He wondered what Riku had been doing, but until they saw each other again he'd have to be content merely wondering and hoping he bore through it.

He also decided he'd find out where the Staves got their bedding from – it was thicker and much warmer than the kind they had at the Pentacle castle, easier to fall asleep in.

Some time later he was woken briefly by Three and Four returning, with Three still looking sleepy. Four came to him instead and quietly murmured, "I talked with your Queen. She confirmed what you're saying, but asked me to leave off anything Riku and I would do."

"She would," Sam replied. "Everyone does. Got to grow up before I can do most anything."

"Don't take it so badly – there's advantages to being small too, you know. Tell you more in the morning."

Then he was gone again. Sam just sunk back into the bedding and tried to get some sleep.

It didn't seem like so long after he'd finally drifted off that the familiar tones of the bell sounded, calling all cards into wakefulness. Some light had crept in through the mostly covered windows to illuminate the quarters, proving it to be morning.

Without thinking, Sam threw off his covers and tried to jump out of bed all in one movement as he always did in the mornings, landing with a loud thump.

"I thought getting out of the wrong side of bed was only supposed to be a saying," someone's voice remarked.

"I just tried to get up too quickly, that's all," Sam replied, trying to look as if nothing had happened. A little ache but nothing that wouldn't fade soon enough.

"You mean Four didn't tire you out enough last night?" Nine asked. "You certainly came to bed late enough."

"Nah – it was too cold out for anything like that. We just talked a bit."

"You're spoiling the fun, Ace," Four commented. "You're supposed to make them wonder what we actually did."

"Well you can ask them to forget what I said and feed them your own story instead," he offered, picking out a towel. Riku apparently did not share his dislike of a daily wash. Everything was readily accessible, and stored far more tidily than he usually achieved.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather the Swords fed me," Three said. "You know over there they have to make their own meals? Plenty of choice, but when you've been working all day the last thing you want is to have to cook as well."

Sam left them to it, following Riku's directions to the showers. It was easier to think of it as Riku giving him these things, it made him think as if he was watching, as if to keep him out of trouble.

The Stave showers were similar to the ones at the Pentacles, except they needed no pedal to operate, had no rear each stalls to cover anything cards didn't want to show, and they surprised him by starting out hot instead of having to wait. There was even a knob on the wall that controlled how hot or cold it was. He wondered idly if there was a possibility he might be able to follow the example set by his Stave counterpart and change suits. He'd miss his brother, but at least the Staves might treat him better than some Pentacles did.

"Did you talk to the King?" Two called from outside the showers somewhere.

"Knight said he'd do it," Ten's voice replied. "And if the King agreed, he also said he'd wake him up for it before he paid a call on Page."

"Kinda hope nothing happens to him," Five said. "It's hard enough listening to Knight try to tell us the daily stuff, but losing Page entirely... I can't even imagine that. He's like a fixture, he's always here."

"He'll pull through," Nine replied. "He's set in his ways. Life itself is probably just a very old habit he can't shake off."

"If I might interrupt your fascinating discussion," Four broke in. "It seems we have no Swords around today, so we'll have to nominate someone to cook for us."

"I'll go in a moment," Three said. "I'm not the worlds best cook, but you can't be a Sword for long without picking up something. I'll just need some help."

"Give me a few moments, I'll be with you," Two answered. Sam had almost volunteered himself, but decided maybe it wasn't such a good idea. He'd never even been in one of the kitchens here. At least in Riku's body he'd be able to reach everything, but he'd have no idea what he was doing.

It definitely took him longer to shower he decided, but didn't really care too much. He was clean and mostly dry by the time he'd returned to get dressed, using the towel itself to cover at least some of what the others might get to see, otherwise drying himself as he went along. Being older certainly added it's own share of concerns, particularly when sharing a room with other people.

Two and Three hurried through their routines, Three even still pulling on his shirt as he left only to feel a chill breeze come through and hurry back for a thicker top to put on. Sam had never really had a problem with the cold himself, it was heat he didn't like, so didn't bother with the same.

"Stave," Four murmured to him as he was about to leave, nodding toward a stand beside Riku's bed that held a staff in it. He'd almost forgotten to pick it up – the Pentacles didn't have anything of the sort, just a marking on one shoulder.

"Thanks," he yawned.

"No charge. Don't hurry, I want to let you know a few other things I learned last night."

Sam nodded, rather than crossing the lawns to the kitchen taking one of the bright paths instead.

"What else did Xivan say then?" he asked once out of earshot.

"She let me know of something she and Riku have been up to," he answered. "An attempt to level accusations at Vitesse, though I can't see what she hopes to achieve. She'll take you and Riku to see the Wizard and use the two amulets you've fallen foul of to try to prove her case."

"Why though? You can't disqualify her, and it'd be a reward to demote her back to Minor Arcana, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I haven't figured out yet either," Four agreed. "But Xivan said she had some idea of what could happen if she wins her case. I sorta hope she does, because no offence to you but I'd kinda like the real Riku back."

"I hope she does too, but I've got another reason."

"Oh?"

"You might not like me for this, but uh... I'm kinda... not sure I want to go back. So if she does win, then she can tell me I have to, and that puts an end to the problem, but..."

"But if she loses then you're worried that Vitesse might try to hold of the return exchange for a time, by which time you might have decided not to?"

"Damn it Four, am I really that easy to predict?"

"You are as long as you're acting like Riku," he replied. "I can understand your concern. Don't feel too bad about it. Who knows, maybe Riku feels the same way."

"I dunno – the Pentacles don't all get along as well as we do. There's rivalries between cards who work in different trades, and sometimes I deliberately annoy some of the others. I get told I can't do this or that because I'm too small, I get made fun of for that... Five certainly makes it feel that way, and you've not seen my brother first thing in the morning if he's been drinking."

"He might see things differently though," Four replied. "Still, no way to find out unless we get to see him today. Xivan said she was going to try to commander you at least. Now lets go get some breakfast."

To some surprise it turned out that Three had underestimated his ability in the kitchen, offering up what he assured them the Swords called a continental breakfast, though he conceded he couldn't provide the typical cup of tea or coffee because they didn't have any teabags or coffee beans. Fruit juice was the best substitute he could come up with.

Three once again attacked his meal like a hungry bear, albeit one that knew at least a few table manners. He remained in the kitchen as he ate, pausing only to ready the returned dishes for later cleaning, while Two opted to come around to the front and eat at the table with everyone else. The others all seemed content to merely enjoy their breakfast in relative peace. A fair change from the Pentacle breakfasts, where conversation dragged on sometimes.

They gave Three the time to clean up after themselves before they headed into the grand hall of the main castle, where at the top of the stairs King Deti waited. Sam had seen him before both times he'd gone to the weekly game, but had never seen him up close.

He didn't exactly look like royalty. His crown was too big for him, sat slightly askew on his head, and the royal blue robe was definitely too long. Aside from these matters though, he could have passed for a normal card.

"Just waiting to hear from Knight," he called down cheerfully. "He's gone off to talk to Page. Probably back any moment now."

"At least you take it better than Knight did," Nine remarked.

"I've done it before, as Four knows. Not that he liked what I told him to do that day," he added with a sly look.

"He sent me to the Pentacles, not just as messenger but back again afterwards to go work in the mines," Four replied. "I _hate_ working in those mines."

"The Pentacles think much the same way," Sam said without thinking. "They all prefer the quarry."

"They have a quarry too?" Three asked with some surprise. "Never knew that before."

"It's underground, like most of the mines. You actually have to go through the mines to reach it."

"How do you know about this?" Ten asked, looking interested. "I've never heard about it before."

"I overheard one of the Pentacles talking about it while I was there yesterday," Sam covered quickly. "Anyway, where else do you think they get their stone from?"

Something clanked and crashed loudly above them, followed by an outcry that was made indistinct by the stone walls.

"Ah, that'll be Knight returning," Deti said.

"Sounded more like an ironworks collapsing," Two remarked critically.

After a few moments Knight exited one corner tower into the hallway. He took in their curious looks and testily snapped, "I tripped over, alright? Go give this to the King," he ordered the nearest card, which happened to be Five, giving her a sheet of crackling paper. "I'm going back to the cups to make sure I haven't done myself any harm."

"So glad I don't have to wear any of that," Three said quietly as Knight clanked out again.

"I heard that!" he called back, slamming the door behind him.

"Poor chap," Deti murmured. "He never really did get used to wearing full armour. Dreadfully heavy stuff you know," he went on, reading the paper. "Well, let's see now. Page says there's two Major Arcana around once again, one of them is the World and it's cut us off... oh, that's a rare thing, from both Sword and Cup castles. Interesting choice he's made there. Anyway, we don't seem to know what the other one is, which is a bit of an embuggerance. I'm sure if you come across it you'll let someone know."

"I could get used to this," Nine said to Seven as Deti paused to read some more. "He's got a nice approach to it."

"If you've finished criticising me," Deti said with only the faintest hint of an edge, then continued, "Five, we'd like you to run on down to the Pentacles and ask them if they want a hand today. Do be sure to let them know about the Major Arcana we know about, they always like to know these things just to confirm what they know most probably. Oh, and it says here that the Cups have revised their diagnosis of the Six of Staves and believe they won't need your assistance any more, Three. She'll be back with us by the end of the day, or tomorrow if they don't want to use the portals. Excellent news, we'll have a full complement of cards once again. Until Five gets back, do feel free to find something to do, target range, making bolts, patrolling the walls... whatever makes you happy." He paused again, his eyes lingering on Four and Sam. "That is, as long as it can be done in public, of course."

"Damn," Four said with a theatrical sigh. "And I was so hoping too."


	57. The Nature of Queens

Four surreptitiously gave Sam a hand with Riku's crossbow, at first using the excuse of a friendly shooting competition to give him a little practice with it, then later heading up onto the walls. Two and Three had headed back to the kitchen to continue cleaning up and prepare some lunch, while most other cards were enjoying some probably well deserved time off. Seven and Nine had both elected to go back to bed, leaving only the two of them on the walls.

From here the immense scaly body of the World was clearly visible, rising out of the great sea behind the Stave castle and heading down mostly following the rivers. It disappeared into the woos and wilderness behind the Pentacles home, then returned again coming the other way only to disappear into the lake on the other side.

The World hadn't stopped moving. The patterned scales in blue, green and yellow continued to writhe and shift as he continued to follow himself. He was easily as large as any of the castles alone, making for a startling sight when his great head broke the surface still holding onto his tail. A deep, dark blue eye flicked toward the two of them as it passed.

"There's one thing I've never really understood about him," Four said, leaning on the battlements. "He always holds his tail in his mouth, right?"

"That's what I've always heard," Sam agreed.

"Which means he's always following himself. So how does he change course?"

"Well..." Sam started, then frowned. "That's a good question actually. I want to know how he eats though, if he's always holding his tail."

"Just as good a question," Four nodded. "Wonder what Riku's doing?" he added after a moment.

"Probably the usual," Sam shrugged. "Stone hauled in from the quarry is always only roughly cut. I mark it up depending on size and shape, can usually get a few kinds of blocks from each rock. I don't have a problem climbing over them, so I'm perfectly suited for marking them. The other cards cut it down to sizes and then they get fine detail done so make them the kind of stone seen used at the Swords."

"I'll bet you're suited for it. Any rock must be just a natural climbing frame for you."

"That's one of the reasons I got put on it."

"The other being your size?" Four asked.

"That, and their expert is the Four of Pentacles, who's my older brother. Some luck I had managing to get the same suit, let alone a neighbouring rank."

"You'd be surprised," Four said, looking back out over the world in general. "The cards I've found have a tendency to respect families, at least where they get along. They might have put you two together because you're brothers."

"You think so? What about you? Do you have any brothers or anyone who'd notice you'd gone?"

Four made an indelicate sound. "I wish. The only family I have won't talk to me because... well, lets just say they don't approve of me for even thinking of doing the things you probably hear about me."

"Harsh. Is that why here, you're uh..."

"Indulging myself? Not at all. I don't have any commitments outside – not that I'm supposed to tell you that. What I do here... as long as whoever its with is willing and has a good time, it's just good clean fun. Or whatever you want to call it. I know there's a lot of rumours about Riku and me, but it doesn't actually go that far. I started most of the rumours myself actually," he chuckled. "I thought I'd see how Riku took it, but aside from being nice and ambiguous about it he just lets them think what they want. That's how it seems to me anyway."

"I think that's probably right. I don't know for sure. Have to ask him when we get back."

"Hey, Sam," Four said then. "You know the amulet that did this to you. Know what coloured box it was in?"

"Why, what are you planning?" Sam asked, slightly wary and slightly suspicious.

"Nothing much. Just an idea forming. I'll have to run it past others of course, but I think it could do some help."

"Green, then," Sam answered. "Just don't tell me you're thinking of surprising Riku with it once he gets back. I'd think he'd want some time as himself again before you got your hands on him again."

"Behave," Four smiled. "Not that the idea isn't tempting though," he added. "But my idea works with other cards."

"Not going to enlighten me at all?"

"Not yet. You might find out, but it depends on what happens. Besides, Five's coming back," he pointed down.

"Guess we ought to go back and see Deti so we can find out what we're supposed to be doing."

"Well you already know. Your Queen wants you so she can sort you and Riku out again."

"We can only hope. Unless Vitesse gets involved though, I wouldn't put it past her."

"One way to find out," Four replied, heading back toward the nearest tower.

The other cards had already gathered when they exited the bottom, waiting for them to return the crossbows to the armoury before they too joined the rest of them.

"Took your time, eh?" Deti said with amusement.

"Just spending a little time together," Four answered, unabashed. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Could be," Deti agreed. "Now then, I'm sure you've all been eagerly awaiting the word from the Pentacles." He paused to look them over. "Well, maybe not. But anyway, it seems they've requested five cards, and only one specifically – you, Ace. So to simplify matters I've decided the first five of you are headed there to lend a hand, and the rest of you... well, two of you can take to the kitchen. I'll be sending along a lunch order soon enough. The other two I want to come join me before the Queen finds out we have spare people. There are some tasks about the castle that need doing, and I'd appreciate the help. I'm sure you'd rather help me than have to see the Queen."

"I don't think anyone would rather do that," Sam said fervently. "Guess we're off to see the Pentacles then."

* * *

><p>Sam's memories left off after showing an uneventful journey to the Pentacle castle, not bothering to show anything from there on because the two of them both knew what happened. Riku shared a look with Sam.<p>

"Coulda left Five alone y'know," Sam thought to him. "He's got enough problems with me as it is."

"Couldn't help myself," Riku thought back. "Was too much fun being you."

"Are you completely out of your mind!" Knight's voice exclaimed, echoing through the castle.

"Think we should go find out what's happening?" Sam said, the thought echoing in his mind.

"Could do," Riku replied, tugging the ring off his finger. "She didn't exactly tell us to stay here. Sounded like they were next door in the throne room. We'll put these away and go see what's up."

"Whatcha gonna do with Four's request? The one about the switch amulet?"

"Leave it, for now. He doesn't know we know what each other did, so he won't know I know. I might have a bit of fun with him over that. Besides, he's over at your castle, remember?"

"Oh yeah. But you could nick it now and no one would know the difference y'know, at least until they went looking for it and then it depends on who the next Queen is."

"I know. Don't worry, little guy. Sorry," he said quickly, noticing Sam wince at 'little'. "Kinda forgot."

"Least I know you don't mean it. D'ya really mind about Two? What he confessed to me?"

"Not really. It's actually kinda nice to know Four isn't the only one, and at least he now has someone to confide in. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah. We've always kinda expected he went that way, not that I kinda really understood until I'd been you. It's good he's got someone to talk to."

They paused again, listening at the doors to the throne room after Riku nudged them just slightly open. He spotted Xivan glance over to them and raise a finger to indicate quiet. Knight paced into view and out again.

"It's really not unreasonable, old boy," Deti said in a conciliatory tone. "There isn't anything that says it's impossible."

"Isn't anything? The very word itself is a reason in itself! You can't just change it's meaning on a whim!" Knight burst out, clearly irritated.

"Actually I don't believe the meaning was ever clearly defined," Xivan said. "It just became generally accepted."

"It just wouldn't work, Deti," Knight insisted. "A Queen is a Queen, by definition a woman."

"By definition, the Queen is the chosen consort of the King," Deti said sharply. "And I _do_ get a say in who that consort is. If I make my choice as it stands right now, he'll become Queen."

"Sorry your Majesty but it just doesn't work that way. A male monarch is a King, and you can't have two Kings. You'd turn us into a joke."

"The other suits depend on us," Deti shrugged. "Once they learn we withhold our labour from them for slights against us, they'll soon change their tune."

"You saw what happened last time conflict broke out my King, you'd be taking us back to that!"

"You'd have allies in such a case," Xivan said, remaining calm. "The Pentacles are, for the most part, quite open-minded about these things. Our work has always been our main concern, not who has an interest in who and the like. We at least will see to it that nothing changes, and you know the Cups won't discriminate at all."

"And the Swords aren't going to be much trouble either," Deti added. "Even on a day like this where they have all their cards present-" Xivan coughed. "Most of their cards present," Deti corrected without missing a beat. "There's still a lot of work for them to do. If they want to stay on top of things they need our help. One incident will teach them and then they'll get over it."

"You don't know this for certain," Knight protested. Xivan crooked a finger surreptitiously to indicate they should enter. "You could-" he carried on, but broke off as he and Sam entered.

"I don't think there'd be a problem," Riku said calmly. "If you're talking about what I think you are."

"And what do you think we're discussing, Riku?" Xivan asked.

"The card Deti wants to name as the next Queen isn't a woman. I suspect I know who he's after as well. But honestly, does it really matter? There's no requirement for the royal line to be continued as the Cups have done, because when one of the two monarchs vacates the job, another card is offered the job. Those cards who do come from a union get the choice, like our Seven. So why not let the King have his happiness?"

"You must have heard what I said, Riku," Knight replied. "A male monarch-"

"Is a King, but we already have a King. The King's consort is a Queen, and do you really think Four would object to being called that?"

"Trust you to guess that," Deti murmured wryly.

"Would you rob him of his chance to leave?" Knight demanded. "Almost two years he's been here Riku. Would you like to lose that chance if it were you?"  
>"If it meant being with someone who I wanted to be with, yes," Riku answered. "And we both know Four and Deti had a bit of a relationship going back when he was the Ace. Go ask him, Knight. Go see what Four says. I bet you he'll tell you he won't have a problem with it once he knows the situation."<p>

"Excellent idea," Deti said as Knight tried to speak himself. "Run along down there and ask him. Not in public, of course – just take him aside and speak with him. We'll wait here, since we can't confirm the choice without you."

"Page too," Xivan said thoughtfully. "We think of him as rather rigid, but I rather think he'd share Deti's point of view once you'd explained to him as well."

"Unnatural," Knight muttered, clanking out. "Utterly unnatural."

"Funny, you didn't have a problem with it when they were both in the Minor Arcana," Riku called after him.

"Or between Four'n Riku," Sam added.

Knight glared at them for a moment then slammed the door after him.

"Might have touched a bit of a nerve there," Deti said. "I'm afraid if he doesn't let up though we could end up with another Vitesse. Five and Six are our only choices. From what I know of Six, she isn't exactly happy about being here and she's only just recovered, and Five is absolutely set on getting out at long last. She always needs someone to vent at once in a while, so I usually ask her to join me. I've never minded listening to people rant."

"Riku, why don't you take Sam back to the Pentacle castle so he can go back to work?" Xivan suggested. "Stick around with him, since you're supposed to be working there. Sam can see how good you are at his job, and maybe cutting the stones under Four as well. My Two and Six are there, so you'll have plenty of help."


	58. More Four

It was strange seeing the same stonemason's workshop he'd been in that morning but from his own perspective instead of Sam's. Even though he'd been here before, now he'd seen it through Sam's eyes it was as if it had somehow been changed while remaining exactly the same.

Four had gotten over the worst of his hangover now, working easily through a stack of of stones Two and Six had left for him while the two of them were busily cutting through another, rougher stone. After a few moments he recognised it as one of the ones he'd marked up that same morning.

They paused in their work as they noticed him and Sam return to the workshop, with Two trying to hide behind the rock once he noticed Riku. Riku pretended not to notice this, instead waiting for Four to also notice the lack of work and glance up.

"You're back," he said eventually. "And with help too. Know what you're doing?"

"I'm just here to lend a hand however you need," Riku replied. "Maybe learn a new trade while I'm at it."

Four considered it for a moment. "I don't think you'd be so good at marking them up like Three does," he said thoughtfully.

"If only he knew," Sam muttered.

"Six can come give me a hand putting the finishing touches to these stones for the moment, you help Two chisel that rock into rough stones. He'll show you how it's done."

"Can't I go help you?" Two asked, still trying not to be seen. Riku spotted the same kind of signs he'd first displayed when Four had taken an interest in him.

"What's wrong, Two?" Riku smiled brightly. "Don't you like me?"

Sam ducked out of view and stuffed his hand in his mouth to stop himself laughing out loud as Two started to turn slightly red.

Six handed over her tools to him as he joined them, all on a tool belt containing several chisels with different lengths and shapes, a mallet and two saws with a pocket of replacement blades for them. He had some idea of what he was supposed to be doing from looking over the various boards they left here that morning, but he didn't want to give too much away. He wasn't supposed to know these things yet.

Two finally gave up and came back into view while, trying to avoid meeting his gaze as he explained in his own way most of what Riku had already learned. Chisel or saw away the smaller chunks, then for larger cuts work together to power a two-man saw that would cut through easily. It was a mechanical saw powered by two cards on a modified bicycle frame, pedalling away. Effective and it'd help keep them in shape.

Despite what he knew, Riku made the effort not to let on and to act as if he had no idea in the slightest, which made Two slightly more comfortable. He did catch him stealing glances at him when he thought Riku wasn't looking though.

Aside from the force needed to cut away the excess stone, it was actually fairly simple. They'd cut away as much as they could by hand before having to resort to the main saw, ensuring the rock had a flat base to it somewhere that would put marked lines directly in line with the saw. It was tiring work, but not nearly so much as it had been when he'd come here to cut down the trees, he decided.

When they caught up with the supply of rocks provided by Sam, Two started to guide him in finishing off the blocks, cutting away the still rough areas to give them a better finish.

"You want one of the smaller chisels," Two suggested, seemingly without thinking reaching for one on the tool belt Six had given him for one of them.

"Mind where you're putting that hand," Riku told him. Two jerked his hand back slightly and settled for pointing at the chisel he'd need instead. "This one?" he asked, taking it out. "But it's bent."

"It's supposed to be," Two replied, ignoring Sam's muffled snicker. "It's made so the cutting edge and most of the blade stay flat on the stone, while keeping the handle clear so you can hold it easier. Four designed it."

"It was just convenient," Four shrugged. "Saved me cutting too deeply into the stone because the handle changed the angle."

"Useful," Riku noted. "So just put it on the stone and take off anything that isn't flat?"

"That's the idea. Thanks to these chisels it's not as hard as it used to be, so you won't have to worry about making too many mistakes. Four checks them over anyway in case we miss anything. Simple stuff. You take that stone, and I'll watch you to give you a tip or two. If you need it."

Riku hid another smile by appearing to concentrate on the stone. It wasn't too hard to find places that needed to be cut away, and on this small a scale it wasn't as tiring as the rest of it had been.

"You'll probably be able to help more if you looked at his hands instead," Four remarked at one point, barely glancing up from his own stone. Sam almost fell off the rock he was on just trying not to laugh.

Two recovered quickly though, pulling another stone toward him and taking out his own chisel. "I think he's got the hang of it now anyway, I'm sure he doesn't need me to watch him."

"Doesn't seemed to have stopped ya looking over," Sam observed from his perch.

"I just uh... want to keep an eye on him. Just in case."

"Then you probably wanna look a bit lower down, don't you?"

"Am I really that distracting?" Riku asked him.

"Enough of that," Four told them firmly. "You're supposed to be working, not talking or... whatever it is Two keeps finding more interesting. Otherwise we'll never be able to build up enough stock to continue working at the Swords."

"I'm afraid I'm not going to help you much there," Four – the Four of Staves – said from the doorway. "Once he's finished that stone, I'm going to have to steal him back. It's time for we Staves to head home."

"Past time, I should think," Six said. "You're here much later than usual."

"Your Knight and ours agreed to let us use the portal to get back," Four replied. "Since that cuts out the travel time, we stayed a bit later. You finished there, Ace?"

"Just a moment," Riku replied, checking the stone. "I think so. Four can be the final judge of that though."

Sam's brother paused in his work and came over to examine the stone himself, checking it over with his hands. He chipped away two smaller irregularities Riku had missed, but otherwise seemed satisfied with the work.

"Should have been a Pentacle," he nodded. "A bit of practice and you'd be almost as good as I am."

"Maybe once the Sword castle has been rebuilt, you'll be able to borrow me more often and see what else I can do around here," Riku suggested. "Maybe if I'm good enough at enough tasks, see if anyone wants to exchange places – take up being a Stave in exchange for being a Pentacle."

"Funny you should mention that," he said. "Three suggested the same thing just last night."

"Told you it was a good idea," Sam said smugly. "If he'n I both think alike, the idea's gotta be worth something, right?"

"Don't you like being a Stave?" Four asked, waiting for Riku in the doorway.

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean I can't get out and find out what it's like in the other suits. I mean, Three gave us an idea of what it's like at the Swords, and anyone who's been treated by or at the Cups knows what they're like. I've had a bit of a glimpse into what things are like here too, so I can kinda judge where I think I'd be more useful. It'd save them calling for me every day."

"He's got a point," Six agreed. "I think you and I should talk to Ten this evening and see if we can persuade him to pass it on up for consideration. Even if it is only on a temporary basis, he'd still be useful."

"We'll leave you to talk it over while you work," Four said, leading Riku out. "I hear you had a hand in Deti's choice earlier today," he murmured.

"Not in his choice, just in persuading Knight it wasn't unreasonable. He kept trying to argue we'd have two Kings because Queens have to be women. I might have suggested you wouldn't mind being called Queen though."

"If it's with Deti, you're not far wrong," Four chuckled. "You do realise of course if they confirm it, I won't be down with you any more."

"Yeah, I know. But I remember what Deti said once and you confirmed. You two have been together before, and he had to leave that behind when he got elevated. He got you first, so it's only fair I let him have you back."

"You don't mind at all?"

"Why would I? Alright, I might miss a few things," he conceded. "I'm sure those beds are stone cold without someone else there sometimes. But I've managed without, I'm sure I can again. Besides – and keep this to yourself," he added, lowering his voice as they passed the forge. "While I was here as Sam, their Two confided in me. He's got a crush on me."

"Thinking of amusing him are you? Is that what's behind wanting to change suits?"

"No, that's actually completely unrelated. I'm not actually thinking of doing anything with him. Not yet, anyway. He gets a little distracted when I'm around, I've noticed today. Maybe if he gets over that and says something I might, but it depends."

"So what _is_ behind wanting to be a Pentacle?"

"Convenience," Riku shrugged. "The Swords want their castle rebuilt as soon as possible, but if the Pentacles had their way they'd only do any work on it themselves, or let us do it only if I'm there to act as foreman. And I have to admit I kinda like it here," he added after a moment's thought. "They make stuff here that goes... well, practically everywhere in this world. If they make some quality work, they seem to remember who made it. Most of Vitesse's amulets were the work of the previous Ace of Pentacles, for example, and the engraving on the swords the Swords all get is done by their Nine."

"So basically what you're saying is you want to be able to take pride in doing work that'll get seen, used and noticed by the rest of the world, leaving a lasting mark even after you get out."

"Sounds about right to me. Might also persuade Sora to go back to the Swords too. I know he says he didn't like it there, but he does have that offer and his friends there."

"I think he's happier where he is myself, but we'll see. Lets get back first. For the rest of they day I'm still just the Four of Staves, so I'd like to enjoy it while it lasts. Assuming Deti does get it confirmed, my coronation happens tomorrow of all days."

"Problem with that?"

"I overheard a Pentacle talking – apparently our Ten back home caught sight of the Hanged Man."

"Oh, great. Coronation and attack on the same day."

"I know, right?" Four nodded. "There is an upshot to it though."

"What's that?"

"Well, as Sora will tell you, normally when there's a coronation only the Royal Arcana and local Minor Arcana show up for it, but because Knight's spread the word that we'll be attacked tomorrow, mine is going to be attended by every card in all four suits."

"Novelty, huh? I reckon some of them might not be there – a few Swords in the kitchens and some of the Pentacles seeing to the defences-"

"That's the thing though," Four cut him off. "It's a coronation – they _have_ to be present if at all possible. World rules. Better yet, Death _has_ to wait until after it's over before he attacks – more rules."

Riku thought this through. "How long does a coronation normally take, Four?"

"Not too long usually. I've never exactly timed it. Why, what are you thinking?"

"Maybe we should... drag it out a little. Force Death to wait a little longer. He has to break off at sunset, right?"

"Yeah, marks the end of the day. Interesting idea, Riku. I'll talk with Deti and see what we can arrange. Maybe we can gain the upper hand by preparing defences at the same time, so by the time Death does get a chance to attack, all we have to do is rise up and obliterate his forces."

"It'll be a coronation to remember if we do, that's for sure," Riku chuckled. "Don't suppose you'd care to tell me just one thing before anyone else finds out?"

"You want to know my name, don't you?" Four asked. "One of the secrets I've kept closely guarded. Only Deti knows what it is at the moment. Well, inside the cards anyway."

"Can you blame me for wanting to know? I ought to know who I've been sharing a bed with, wouldn't you say?"

"Adam," he replied after a moment. "It's not much of a name, I'll admit. But it's all mine. I've looked – not another King or Queen in any of the four suits has ever had my name."


	59. Quality Day

Riku decided to keep the word to himself, since it seemed that the rest of the Staves had only just heard that Vitesse had been evicted from the cards and Four wanted to surprise them. They'd talked some over dinner, discussing possibilities and listening to a brief, very short rant by Five where she assured them she really would protest if they tried to promote her, but if she did end up with the job she'd try not to turn out badly.

It was quiet for a time afterwards, then Knight poked his head into the room.

"Whoever is in the kitchen, do one more will you?"

"Who?" Seven asked.

"See for yourself," Knight replied, disappearing from view. Just afterwards a card Riku didn't recognise joined them, finding her place in the seat for the Six of Staves. She still bore several by now very light marks on her arms and neck that attested to her time in the wilderness, but Sora's healing magic appeared to have done her considerable good when compared to his memory of the Two of Cups. She had dark hair, green eyes, and a slight tan to her skin, but none of the imperious bearing that he'd heard on the night she'd arrived.

"Ah, our errant card returns to us at last," Four murmured, smiling. "Forgive us being curious about the-"

"Don't," she said in her vibrant voice, holding up one hand. "Please. You really don't want to know what's out there. I don't even want to think about it. I owe you," she added, nodding to Sora. "If it hadn't been for you, the Cups reckon I'd be just as bad as their Two."

"Did Page come back with you?" Ten asked.

"The old guy? Yeah, he came. He and the Knight were talking about the coronation. Oh, don't look so surprised. I learned a great deal at the Cups. Once I had a clear enough head for it. Those people gossip a great deal. I've heard about what's been going on, what I'm supposed to do here and all that. I just haven't got the practical down yet."

"I see you lost the attitude out there," Two observed. "You seem to have mellowed a bit."

"I got to take a good, hard look at things while I was with the Cups," she replied. "That kind of attitude might have been useful for getting me to the top of my business outside – I know, not supposed to, don't bother me with that. Anyway, it doesn't really help here, and it wasn't making me happy. So, I figured it was time I did something about it. When you're bed-ridden for a few weeks there's not much else to do. Anyone know who's getting the crown? And please don't say it's me."

"Well if it isn't you, it's gotta be me," Five said. "Don't get me wrong, I hate the idea of it. I want out after all this time. But it's simple logic. You and I are the only ones who qualify."

"Don't set yourself in stone on that," Riku told them, then when everyone looked to him, "I'm not saying any more. Except that tomorrow, Death is going to show up and lay siege to the castle once the coronation is over."

"Oh, right!" Four exclaimed. "I'll be right back, gotta run something past Deti."

"What was _that_ about?" Eight called through. "You know anything Ace?"

"By rules, Death has to wait until the coronation is over before he's allowed to attack. I gave a few ideas to Four, and he's added some of his own. If I'm right, he's going to see if he can arrange to drag things out as long as possible, maybe even conceal some defensive preparations. Since Death has to stop at sunset no matter what..."

"Chancy," Seven said, then after a moment. "But possible."

Six watched Riku for a few moments.

"Aren't you..." she started, then glanced to the door.

"Yeah," Riku nodded. "Everyone knows that though. Too many rumours going around for anyone _not_ to know." Then to try to change the subject before it got any further, "How long are you two going to be puttering around in there?"

"Just be patient," Eight replied. "Not long now. I think."

Sora sighed. "You know, I might as well just see if I can't take over our kitchen. I seem to be the only one of us who knows what they're doing in there. Except for Ace," he added after a moment. "When did you learn anyway?"

"Just a practical skill to know," he replied. "I'll bet if we both went around to the kitchen it'd be done in no time."

"I can manage," Eight protested, hurt.

* * *

><p>Four returned for his dinner later and left again with it, promising he'd return and clean it up himself so as not to disturb anyone, then he hadn't been seen for the rest of the evening. Riku noticed him come to bed very late that night only because he was taking a while to sleep himself. Four nudged him awake, held up a finger to his lips, then nodded.<p>

"Got it," he told Riku. "And made plans to. Page is going to get you and Three up in the morning before anyone else. You two and Knight will go retrieve the other suits. The rest you'll find out tomorrow, I just thought you'd want to know about the early wake-up call."

"Thanks," Riku murmured, settling back in again to try and get some sleep before Page woke him.

As it so often seemed, he was woken seemingly moments after dropping off by Page lightly shaking him.

"Quiet, Ace," he whispered. "Thou art needed. Dress and go to the portal corridor." Then he was gone in the gloom again, already heading around his bed for Sora's.

Evidently Four had not told Page he'd let Riku know. It didn't make too much difference though, quietly getting everything he needed, pulling his shirt on even as he left. There was a chill in the air still, but it was bearable.

There were lights on in the main castle, in what he judged to be the King's room and also, interestingly enough, the Queen's too. Only one silhouette showed up though, and that was in Deti's room.

Sora caught up with him as he entered the nearest tower, tousle-haired and bleary eyed. He mumbled something to him as they started up the stairs, but otherwise he seemed almost as if he was sleep-walking.

Knight had apparently fallen asleep leaning against the walls opposite the portals when they turned onto the corridor. Riku quickly gestured for Sora to be quiet, which barely got noticed, then sneaked up on Knight and rapped on his breastplate.

"Don't do that," he yawned. "Shake me or something, just not that."

"I didn't want you to fall over and wake everyone up with the crash," Riku grinned.

"Very good," he sighed. "Wake up, Three. Or at least try to. I need your Keyblades. The three of us are going to each of the other castles to wake and retrieve the locals. Three, since you used to be one of them, you're going to the Swords. Make sure they all come, Minor and Royal Arcanum. Xivan tells me your on good terms with the Pentacles Ace, so you'll be visiting them. I'm going to the Cups."

"What should the Minor Arcana do once here?" Riku asked.

"Breakfast," Sora answered. "Set 'em up in the kitchen."

"Good thinking," Knight agreed. "Some of them, anyway. The rest of them, send them to the hall downstairs. Page will let them know what's going on. Deti will meet the Royal Arcana up in the throne room. You know which doors?"

"I do," Riku nodded. "Might have to direct our zombie here."

Sora gave an appropriately zombie-like, if somewhat sarcastic, groan.

"That one," Knight pointed him to one door. "Lets go wake everyone up, boys."

Riku didn't wait for them, already starting down his portal as soon as it had formed. He suspected some of the Pentacles wouldn't take his wake up call too well, since they habitually rose and went to bed later than all three other suits. At least their Knight would be able to smooth it over slightly.

He was waiting for him on the other side, sleepy and not wearing the typical armour, but watching warily.

"No need to be alarmed," Riku told him. "I've been sent to wake you all up in preparation for Death's attack today."

"It's not even dawn yet," he grumbled. "Why now?"

"I couldn't say. I wasn't let in on the plan. I'm supposed to make sure everyone here is up and heading back through to our castle, and tell your Minor Arcana to meet my Page in the hall. He'll probably explain the rest."

"Wait here then," he replied. "In fact no. You know which room is our Queen's?" Riku nodded. "Go tell her then, while I haul myself into my armour. I'll go wake the others."

Riku left him to it, heading across the wooden plaza outside to the Queen's room, then hesitated before he knocked it.

"You already know, don't you?" he said.

"Yes," Xivan replied. "You remembered this time. But I only know you're there, not what it's about."

"Just a wake up call," he told her, then explained all over again. As he was finishing, Knight emerged from his room, somehow managing to mask the sounds of his armour clinking away. He headed down to the plaza below, probably to wake the others.

"Go wait by the portals," Xivan told him after she'd listened. "Unless your Page or King decide otherwise, I'm putting you in charge of my cards today. Not the Royal Arcana of course," she went on, emerging looking the same as usual. "But the rest of them, at least. Of course, I imagine it won't make too much difference once we let Death attack, but still."

Xivan then headed into the King's room, while Riku headed back. Not long after, they joined him followed by their Page, who was not as he'd suspected, someone he knew. Knight brought the Pentacles in just after that, directing them to follow Riku as he led them on the way back with Knight taking the rear to ensure the portal stayed open long enough, as well as closing properly after them. Four had picked up his little brother again, leaving Sam to wink at him before leaning on Four's head to try and get a little extra sleep.

The portal corridor was deserted when he led them out, though faint sounds suggested at least one of the other two suits were here already.

"Minor with me," Riku told them. "Your Majesties, Knight and Page, if you'd care to head to our local throne room, King Deti will receive you."

"Are we supposed to take orders from him?" the Five of Pentacles, ever the nuisance, asked.

"Open your ears and listen one more time," the Pentacle Knight said flatly. "We are at the Stave castle. The Ace of Staves was sent to bring us here. Our Queen has therefore put all ten of you under his command. If you have a problem with that, take it up with him."

Riku casually brought Way to the Dawn back to his hands, ostensibly examining it. Five's dislike for the situation melted away when he saw it.

"Thank you," Riku nodded to Knight. "Now, lets go. We can't keep everyone waiting now, can we?"

There were a few muttered comments, but the continued presence of his Keyblade, leant against his shoulder as they descended, persuaded them to keep complaints to themselves.

Both of the other suits were present in the hall and waiting, except for two Swords who presumably were in the kitchen. Kairi was not one of those two, having decided to stay with a much more awake looking Sora. It looked as if someone had put him in command of the Swords.

"Ah, at last," Page remarked. "We may begin. I see you've been given to Ace."

"Queen Xivan's idea," Riku replied.

"Quite. Listen closely now. Death, as was told yesterday, is to attack today. This coincides with the coronation of a new Queen here, so we are all required to attend the event by the rules of the game. However, these same rules dictate that Death may not attack until _after_ the coronation takes place, regardless of what happens prior to it. Therefore, we will make our preparations for both attack and coronation simultaneously. Three, thy cards are to prepare a celebratory feast for the latter, and to ensure we have adequate supplies for the former. Should they need supplies from their castle, they are to turn to thee to get them there and back. Ace, the task of thy cards should be obvious. Set aside some however to assist in the decoration of the throne room. The remaining Stave cards will be awakened as usual soon enough, and will be spread about to assist each of you. Some will be on guard to ensure there is no foul play by Death, though as Judgement is about today we have little to fear there. Take care all that thou dost not fall afoul of him."

"When's the coronation actually due?" someone among the Cups inquired.

"Should our plans happen as wrought, it will begin before midday," Page replied. "As we are attempting to buy as much time as possible however it may be delayed, and once it has begun it will be considerably more lengthy than most any among thee be familiar with. Were it permitted, we would attempt to hold out until sunset, but alas the rules also say Death must be given his chance. Now to work withal, but remember! Quality work is today's goal, not haste!"


	60. Objectionable

Even before the remaining Staves had been woken, the castle was a hive of bustling activity. Sora had put two Swords in the kitchen, another one looking into doing something about their own basic farming plot, and once Riku had sent the Seven and Eight of Pentacles running back to their castle for materials, several bits of timber and canvas covered the outside on the other side of the kitchen, where the remaining Swords were already hard at work preparing a meal fit for the new Queen – not to mention seating arrangements besides, since they had nothing here that would accommodate more than fifty cards as easily as the Tower did.

Riku meanwhile had put the Pentacles to work. After assuring him that with time to spare they would only need two cards to assemble the pre-packed catapults, Two and Ten had both gone to the roof of the castle to work on them. Seven and Eight remained with the Swords fetching anything they needed for the extended kitchen and dining area. Six took Five and Nine to the throne room to handle decorations, leaving him with Ace, Four, and Three – Sam.

Sora and Riku, as the keeper of the portals to the two suits they'd been given, had set up shop on the portal corridor. Sora kept the Two and Three of Swords around to carry messages about and run between the Sword castle and back as needed. Riku had done the same, though the organized Pentacles rarely needed to bother him with much.

Just after one of the Swords brought them some breakfast, Riku noted Sam started to fidget again. He wasn't well suited to sitting still and doing nothing, he knew.

"Why don't you go up and help Two and Ten," Riku suggested. "You'll learn something new, and maybe there's a few things that would be easier with you around."

"What if they object? Not sure if Ten would like it or not."

"Just tell them to take it up with me. Make sure they actually do give you something to do mind, I don't want them to just have you up there and not involve you."

"They better not if they know what's good for them," Four murmured, watching Sam almost run to head up to the roof. "Xivan had a word with us all at dinner last night," he went on. "She made it known she strongly disapproved of us cutting him out of anything, except where his height would make things too risky. Even Page got told to stop assigning him to the stone workshop all the time."

"Personally, I wouldn't mind learning a bit more too," the Ace of Pentacles remarked. "I've only done a bit of woodwork with Two on the first couple days, the rest was all in the forge. There's only so many times you can do the same thing before it starts to wear on you."

"I wonder if I can persuade our new Queen to consider an idea our Two had," Riku mused. "He was on about a kind of exchange program. I think he said two cards of each suit take turns spending two days at each of the other three castles before returning to their own, and the following week two different cards, and so on."

"Giving everyone a taste of what every suit does," the Two of Swords nearby said. "It sounds like a good idea. She'd have to talk to all three other suits and get them to cooperate."

"Can't see it being much of a problem," Sora remarked. "If it's only two cards, you've still got the majority of the suit who knows what they're doing, and if they've done it before themselves, that just makes it easier."

"Probably have to consult the Wizard too," the Three of Swords added. "He might wonder what's going on otherwise. Are you sure you wanna support this thought?" she added with a sly look to Sora.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Oh, I dunno," she said with a wicked grin. "I'm remembering a certain card who had a few things to say about his first few duties when he joined. Something about the smell, I seem to recall-"

"Hey, you can't blame me, those animal pens stink," Sora protested. "I swear I still stunk after two showers!"

"Wish you would come back though," Two said. "I wouldn't like him to hear it of course, but... your replacement isn't exactly what I'd call the best choice. He doesn't complain, but he just doesn't put his back into his work. At least you actually did the work properly."

"I dunno. I'm still undecided," Sora replied. "I mean... I know Five is there, and I don't really like leaving her on her own. She had words with me about that earlier actually and told me to stop worrying about her, but you can't blame me."

"It's the work, isn't it?" Riku said. "You prefer our kind of work."

"Well it doesn't stink for one thing," he agreed. "But I also never know what I'm gonna do from day to day. One day helping the Pentacles make stuff, the next back at the Swords. Then over to the Cups, then back to the Pentacles cutting down trees or mining. It's just too unpredictable."

"Always been like that," Adam's voice came as he wandered into view, still the Four of Staves for now. "Can you spare Four, Ace?" he asked Riku.

"Probably, the Pentacles haven't needed to bother me too much so far. What do you need him for?"

"Our new Queen doesn't quite fit the same clothes old Vitesse wore, so we need a new wardrobe."

"It's been a while since I did any tailoring work," Four remarked. "I imagine I'm still the only one who knows anything. Open the portal, Ace," he said to Riku. "I'll have to get a few things from our castle first."

"Just come on up to the Queen's room when you get back," Adam told him. "The Queen-to-be will be waiting for you there, though I've been asked to make sure you know you're not to spoil the selection for anyone else."

"Don't worry. I know how to keep a secret," Four replied, watching the blue glow fade so it was safe. "Won't be long," he told them, then closed the door.

"Don't you go with them?" Adam asked Riku curiously. "To open it from the other side?"

"What if I'm needed here?" Riku replied. "The portal closes when they leave, but all I have to do is re-open it from this end afterwards and there's no problem."

"Interesting solution."

"Thank Sora. He came up with it."

"They won't do it, Ace," Sam's voice came from the other end of the corridor. "Ten said he can overrule you because you're a Stave and he's ranked higher than me."

"Ten's starting to irritate me," Riku muttered. "Sora, can you handle things for me here until I get back from this?"

"Sure thing. Not as if I'm overworked."

"This could be interesting," Adam murmured. "I'd like to find out what he'll do, but I'm needed somewhere else."

Riku let Sam lead the way as he himself did not know the actual route to the roofs. It turned out to be as simple as a ladder extended from a trapdoor in the ceiling of the corridor above, which he'd never noticed before.

"Did he actually order you to come back?" Riku murmured before joining them.

"Yeah. Told me he had no need for a shrimp."

"Now that is certainly out of line."

Riku went up the ladder first, trying not to think about what might happen if the creaking complaints it made turned out to get worse. The two Pentacles had already assembled one of the catapults and were already raising the frame for the second one. He waited until they'd secured the two sides together before he said anything.

"You," he pointed to Ten with Way to the Dawn. "Get down from that ladder and get over here."

Ten glanced down to him, spotted Sam, then turned away. "I'm busy right now."

"I told you to get down here and you're damn well going to do what you're told," Riku snapped. "Or have you forgotten about him?" Way to the Dawn was pointed toward the disapproving expression of Judgement's clouds.

Ten glared at him as he descended, murmuring something to Two, who went to a nearby wall to wait, then finally joined him.

"Don't tell me. You're going to complain because I wouldn't let him work with us," he said as soon as he was there.

"Complain? No. You heard what was said – you're working under me today. I told Three to come up here and work with you. I expected you to use a little sense and see that this also makes you subject to the command. What you think here isn't important. Unless there's a real risk involved, and one that doesn't include heights because I know what he's like with those, you have no reason not to let him work with you."

"I don't need any more help. Two cards alone can assemble these catapults."

"Three, go get the Pentacle Knight. Tell him what's happened while you're bringing him here."

Sam didn't say anything, sliding down the ladder and out of sight.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Ten demanded. He was taller than Riku by about a head, but he refused to let that bother him.

"No, it's supposed to be a response to your disobedience. Normally I wouldn't include the name calling he mentioned either, but you should know better. You're the Ten of your suit, you're supposed to be an example to the rest of the suit."

"A little name calling? You're going to call me out on something as petty as that?"

"You're the one who chose to do it on a day Judgement showed up," Riku shrugged. "Now unless you want to add anything else to this, I suggest you start planning the argument you'll have to put to your Knight if you want to get out of this. Not that you will, but you can try."

"And what if I do?" he demanded belligerently, even going so far as to raise one fist. Riku answered by raising Way to the Dawn again. "You wouldn't dare."

"You don't know I will – or won't," he said evenly. "But if I do it'll only be in response to your actions. Which puts you in more trouble. Will _you_ take that chance?"

Reluctantly, Ten backed down.

"What _is_ going on here?" the voice of the Pentacle Knight said to the accompaniment of his armour creaking as the ladder groaned even more.

"Ace is getting in the way of our work," Ten said quickly.

"And you're trying to ignore what I told you to do," Riku said.

The Knight looked from one to the other, then down at Sam. "Tell me what happened. Not you Ten – you shut up until I've heard from Ace."

"But-"

"Silence!" he commanded, the word coming out like a thunderclap. "Go on, Ace."

"I told Three to come up here and lend a hand, not because they need it but so he can learn something new for a change. I don't think there's any risk of him falling, not seeing how he treats rocks like climbing frames – the catapults would be the same. He came back down a few minutes later telling me Ten had told him to come back, refusing to accept what I'd said and overruling him. I understand his reasoning was in his own words, he had no need for a shrimp."

Sam's face flickered annoyance at the word, as it did every time someone make such remarks. Knight, however, remained impassive, turning to look up at Judgement, who nodded gravely.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Knight asked Ten.

"Ace obviously doesn't have a clue," he asserted. "Any time we've had more than two cards up here, one of them has had nothing to do without starting a second catapult, and you can't do that on your own. Three would just be in the way, and I don't care how good he is on a rock, these aren't rocks. There's too much risk he'd just fall and hurt himself."

Again Knight looked up to Judgement. This time he shook his cloudy head. Ten did not look particularly happy about this. Knight looked back to ten, staring for a long moment at him, then to Riku, "You were put in command of our Minor Arcana by our Queen. Since the matter happened under your watch Ace, I'm putting the consequences of Ten's actions in your hands. What would you see done about this?"

Ten took an unconscious step backwards as Riku now also fixed him with a thoughtful stare. Was there anything besides disqualification he could do – anything he was allowed to do while temporarily empowered by their Knight, at least.

"I'd say if he can't set a proper example to the rest of them, he ought to give his rank to someone else who can," Riku said eventually. "Take him down a few ranks, maybe. I'd offer it to Three, but – no offence Three – I don't think he's quite ready for that."

"No disqualification?" Knight prompted.

"Well, with the Game tomorrow if he gets out it won't matter either way," Riku decided. "Someone else will be the new Ten anyway. What do you think, Three? Should we disqualify him too?"

Ten looked very much like he was hoping Sam wouldn't hold the name calling against him. He certainly didn't look as if he'd expected Riku's response.

"Take him out," Sam said. "I want him to learn his lesson properly, and he can't do that if he's out. Can I ask for what card gets his old rank?"

"I'm feeling generous," Knight said. "Go ahead. We'll call that card up here to tell them."

"Aw, no need for that," Sam replied, grinning broadly now. "He's already up here."

"M-me?" Two stammered, startled almost to falling off the edge. "You want _me_ to be Ten?"

"No," Knight told him. "You _are_ Ten, as of now. Just as he is now Two. And disqualified, as Three asked. Now, back to work with you all. Three, you as well. I believe you've been told to help here, so you will."

"Thanks Riku," Sam murmured to him as he passed. "I'm gonna have fun with this."


	61. Coronation

Lunch had been skipped over the complaints of several cards, various delays having conveniently 'happened' to push back their schedule. The Staves that had been assigned to the walls reported Death's attack was in position but waiting impatiently for them, comprised of Hill Giants instead of their winter cousins, and in place of the Frostlings, Ents – which were little more than ambulatory trees. There were humans among them providing cavalry and already assembling siege engines as well.

It had been suggested that maybe someone should test-fire one of the catapults with a shot that was conveniently aimed and on fire, until the Stave Page overruled them pointing out that it would give Death a reason to ignore the rules and attack in retaliation, no matter what the reason or circumstances.

Once the newly promoted Ten and demoted Two had completed their own catapults in record time thanks to Sam, they had headed down to the throne room to aid in the decoration efforts, while Riku ended up creating portals to and from their castle almost constantly as they sourced more supplies and even had to set up a small workshop turning out yet more after supplies ran out. The dining tent, as it had become known, had been extended twice after the previous sizes were found not to allow enough room.

Sora was no less busy, a steady stream of Staves and occasional Swords and even Cups also brought food from their castle too. More than once the Queen of Swords sent them back to find better quality produce, delaying them further.

Riku privately suspected they'd been surreptitiously told to find the other stuff first just so they could push things back again. It was too convenient that all these things just kept happening with few, if any, complaints.

Late that afternoon everything was, at last, deemed to be ready. The Staves, Sora and Riku included, were directed back to their quarters to find out more formal wear for the occasion before they led their other suits into the throne room.

The formal Stave outfit gave rise to numerous disparaging remarks. Riku swore he'd never seen it in his wardrobe before it had been needed – he felt certain he'd have noticed the brightly coloured garb. It consisted of neat black pants and buckled shoes, along with a plain, buttoned shirt – not that it was visible after the overcoat was worn, a high-collared white coat. The design of each card was displayed on the back and left breast of their coats, showing every intricate detail meticulously. There was little doubting which of them was which card.

"I feel like a walking curtain rail," Five grumbled as they waited for Page to show up and inspect them before they were allowed to continue. The time-consuming attention to detail was probably just as deliberate, just as Page's ability to spot even the slightest flaw became apparent as he looked each of them over critically.

When he was finally satisfied he gave them their positions. Riku, Two and Sora were assigned to lead the Pentacle, Cup and Sword suits in respectively, while the others remaining Staves were to be placed strategically in the throne room to direct the suits to their seats.

Riku met the Pentacle Minor Arcana outside the armoury, having been directed to take them up the nearby tower and enter the throne room from that side. A number of them gave him amused looks.

"If I hear anyone make a remark about this frippery there's going to be trouble," he told them.

"You do look very impressive, Ace," Four said with an absolutely straight face.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about wearing it?"

Someone snickered slightly, but no one seemed to want to own up. Riku glanced to the other side of the hall where Sora seemed to be having similar trouble with his friends. Two on the other hand, waiting at the foot of the staircase, got by simply by ignoring it.

The phantom bell tolled once as a signal to each of them. The three suits lined up two abreast and followed their respective Staves up the towers, or the main staircase for the Cups, and entered the throne room from three separate doors. There they were turned over to the waiting Staves, the Cups directed to the back two benches on either side, then the Swords. In front of them, the Pentacles and only when the other cards had been seated the Staves took their places. All four suits were arranged in ascending order, from Ace to Ten, left to right.

The more ornate seats on either side of the main thrones were also occupied now. On the left sat the royalty, the King and Queen of Cups closest to the Minor Arcanum each one of them holding one of their newborn twins, blissfully quiet – for now. The Queen of Cups was in quiet conversation with the King of Swords beside her, with the Queen of Swords leaning over to speak to Queen Xivan past the King of Pentacles.

Opposite them sat the three Pages and armoured Knights of each suit, also arranged to follow the same order as the cards had been arranged. Like the royalty, they too seemed to be holding a discussion that was passed up and down them.

King Deti sat on his throne, his crown now adjusted to fit him so it no longer rested askew. Someone had also found him better fitting clothes, so he actually looked more regal in his usual favoured blue, complete with the ermine trimmed cloak. The Queen's throne beside him remained unoccupied with no hint of who was to take it.

The Stave Knight and Page were not yet present, and until they were even the Minor Arcana indulged in discussions. Depending on which discussions were believed, the new Stave Queen was going to be Five or Six, or even by special arrangement a card from one of the other suits. Riku even heard his Sword counterpart suggest that maybe they'd forgo the entire thing and simply bring in a replacement to be Queen right away.

Adam and Riku gave no hint to what they knew. Adam even expanded several rumours himself, listening with amusement to the results.

Then Knight entered with Page following and all conversation broke off. Appropriately and to the accompaniment of much wincing, one of the twins chose that moment to break into loud crying until the Cup King managed to settle them down again.

The two headed down the aisle between the first and last five cards at a slow, even stately pace. Death must surely be grinding his teeth at all these delays by now, if he hadn't been all morning, but the rules were the rules. They said nothing about this sort of thing. Yet, Riku added with a more pessimistic thought.

They took positions on either side of the dais, Knight resting his hands on the pommel of his sword, Page stood similarly holding his staff before him. Only when they had taken positions did Deti rise and stand between them.

"Friends, Romans-" he paused. "Oh wait. Wrong speech. Lets try again, shall we? Friends, Kings, Queens and all other cards... did I miss anyone? Oh yes, and our honoured guests," he gestured to the twins. "We are of course gathered here today... well, because Death is sat outside our gates waiting impatiently for us to get on with it," he smile slyly to another round of laughs. "But more importantly because that dear thorn in all our sides, Queen Vitesse has been evicted and put in a rather undesirable position, meaning we are in need of a new Queen of Staves.

"Much thought has gone into what has undoubtedly been a highly controversial choice, but as the King of Staves my voice holds some weight – more than I can say for myself, I'm sure you'll all agree. There have been objections plenty and more than a few arguments when I made that voice heard. I am assured by the venerable and most definitely rather ancient Page of Staves, who has been here longer than all of us, that what happens here today has never once happened before in the history of our cards. Also because we're keeping Death waiting in a rather novel way if I do say so myself.

"You've all discussed among yourself who the new Queen will be, all waiting breathlessly to hear the news." Deti paused again, glancing over them. "Well, maybe not breathlessly then, but waiting nevertheless. So much as I would like to continue rambling, I see a few of you are getting a little uncomfortable and I can't put it off any longer. Here today, unless anyone not present objects – in which case they really should have been here to do so, so we'll ignore them – I hereby name the new Queen Adam, previously the Four of Staves. Arise, my Queen," he said with another sly look.

Murmuring started almost immediately behind the Staves as Adam rose and took his place beside Deti, then lead back to the thrones. The most common phrases passed about Riku heard were 'Unnatural', 'surely that can't be allowed' and interestingly enough, 'about time too'. A few remarks were made to the tune of 'but what about their Ace?' which Riku pretended to ignore.

Knight cleared his throat very loudly to silence them, while Page disappeared behind the thrones momentarily only to return with a velvet cushion, a second crown resting on it. He'd left his own staff behind the throne to hold it.

"By the powers vested in us by the Wizard and the cards," Page announced. "I name thee Queen Adam the first, Queen of all Staves. Thy staff, if thou wouldst?" he inquired. Adam handed Page his staff, in return accepting the crown to his own head.

Then another voice spoke, not coming from any card.

"Know all that I too extend my best wishes unto this union, and command any who take issue with it to speak directly unto me regarding it," the voice of the Wizard spoke, though having modulated his volume so it wasn't as loud. Judging by the mirrored expression all four Knights wore though, it had still rattled their armour.

The silence that followed that proclamation was accompanied by awed looks. The Wizard himself had spoken in favour of this!

Page retrieved his own staff, putting Adam's old one behind the throne, then returned to take his position at the edge of the dais. For a few moments nothing happened, then Deti nudged Adam.

"It's traditional to say something, old boy," he murmured. "I did tell you."

"What? Oh, right. Almost forgot," Adam said. "Having the Wizard speak up sort of scattered my thoughts a little."

"I know how you feel," one of the Knights chuckled.

Adam got up again and paused. "You know, I think I'm going to have to call on the tailoring skills of the Four of Pentacles again. This isn't exactly comfortable, you know."

"It _is_ traditional formal wear, your Majesty," Page murmured.

"Traditions change, Page," Adam replied. "As we've seen today where I got this job. You wouldn't believe how loud some of the arguments were about this," he said more to the Minor Arcana. "But it's been done, and I'm expected to say something. Anyone happen to have any ideas?" he asked mildly, looking about. "No? Guess I'm on my own then.

"I never actually wrote a speech, so I'm making this up as I go along. Try to bear with me. You've all heard at least something about me by now, even those of you who only got her last week. I don't need to tell you I have slightly different interests to most, do I?"

"No, you did that for us," Riku said.

"You had a hand in it too, you know. But, I heard what you were all saying just now. What about him? Well... that's up to him. But I do owe the Ace of Staves thanks, because he helped bring around some of the more stubborn minds."

Knight winced.

"I really don't think there's anything else that needs to be said. The Wizard sort of stole a bit of my thunder when he told you to take your problems to him. I had a nice little remark to make about it, but he's gone and made it fairly pointless to say it now. That was really inconvenient of you, you know."

The Wizard didn't reply.

"Ah well. Maybe he only showed up to say that," Adam shrugged. "Well, I can't think of anything else to say. As Deti said, we're going to be attacked as soon as this is over with, and no doubt the Swords don't want their feast to go to waste, so what do you say we go persuade Death to go play somewhere else so we can enjoy it? Go to it, boys and girls – and anyone who wants to be called differently too."

"You heard the Queen," Knight said. "Get armed and ready. We have a battle to win!"


	62. Quick Victory

The Staves took to the defences in short order, pausing only to change with relief back into more normal clothing. As the Cups were now the ones without much to do unless someone got injured, they had temporarily taken over the normal Stave jobs wherever needed. Some had fetched the crossbows and bolt pouches for them, handing them out as they took to the walls.

"You two stay near me," Riku told Sora and Two. "This is your first time facing Death. And my second anyway, but at least I've got experience."

Not far away, Five said something similar for Six. Replies were drowned out by the thundering crash of rock on stone as Death's catapults started their attack. One rock bounded off the top of the walls and into the courtyard, destroying a fountain but missing any cards.

"Would you answer that up there?" Ten shouted up toward the roof. There was no response to that as they piled into the towers, except for Sora and Two who paused to watch and wait.

"Come on," Riku told them. "Time to stop and gawk later."

Neither one moved, then Two muttered something inaudible. Four showers of small flaming rocks had been lofted up over the walls.

"Move, I said!" Riku said, pulling their arms.

"Since when do we have to listen to you?" Sora complained. "I'm higher than you."

"Aces are high and low, now will you get a move on before Judgement decides you get into trouble for this?"

That turned the trick, getting them moving in moments. Sora might still be out of the game for another two weeks, but no doubt he wouldn't want to add any more back on to that.

By the time they reached the battlements it was clear that the Ents really did not appreciate the Pentacles choice of ammunition. Several of them were running around like streaking comets, which had lit several more and even a few of Death's own siege engines on fire. The Mangonels were still out of range, but several smaller catapults were, alongside several contraptions that looked like oversized crossbows.

"Aim for the giants and the human soldiers," Riku told the two following cards. "The Ents look like they'll shrug off normal bolts, we'll leave them for the Pentacles."

"What about those oversized monstrosities?" Two asked, nodding toward the Mangonels.

"The Swords will handle them once we've cleared up the rest. Try to get the eyes of the giants," he added, recalling the Frost Giants from the previous attack.

"Four – I mean, Adam once told me if you get their eyes they're more likely to accidentally stomp on a few enemies."

"Close enough," Adam said, joining them with his old crossbow in hand. "Don't mind me – we won't have a replacement until tonight, so I thought I'd lend a hand."

"Bother this," Sora muttered after taking a few shots. He put down his crossbow as he took cover behind the walls, then turned as he rose and snapped, "Thunder!"

The chain of lightning bolts his magic brought to the battle shot down the battlefield then veered away toward the armoured human soldiers. Several of them collapsed, others had their armour blackened, and many of the mounted soldiers were thrown from their horses as their mounts squealed back from the jolt.

"Useful," Adam noted. "Don't neglect your crossbow though. Everything helps."

Sora took his advice only when he'd run out of magic, by which time several Mangonels were on fire and a significant part of the human forces had been routed. The Pentacles continued their rain of fire until the Ents too had fled and the remaining lesser siege engines were on fire, then under Adam's command they provided covering fire for the Swords as they mounted up under the command of the Knights, riding out once again to go after the remains.

"That must been what happened when we got taken," Sora said, watching down the sight of his crossbow. "We saw all the Sword cards head out, but we couldn't see why."

"Same thing happened at the last attack," Riku nodded. "Two cards didn't come back from it, and Five and you got brought in."

"I wish I could use my own name," he grumbled. "And hers. It's too confusing with four cards sharing a name."

"You're telling me," Two murmured. "Looks like we're not needed. Death's disappeared, and the Swords are on the way back."

"And all because we made him wait," Adam chuckled. "I think this is the shortest battle I've ever seen. Go put your weapons away and make clean up, if you need it. We'll combine victory and coronation celebrations together."

* * *

><p>As was his habit, Riku stayed up to find out who the new Four of Staves would be, trying not to move too much. The feast had left all their stomachs groaning, but he hadn't been the only one who'd gone back for more because it seemed like nothing should be allowed to go to waste.<p>

It had been a good meal though, better perhaps than even the one he'd have tomorrow at the Tower. That was the least of his concerns for tomorrow though. It had been a very busy week, and he had more than a few cards he wanted to talk to, and a few who wanted to talk to him, he gathered.

The gates creaked, faint voices coming from the hushed greeting Page always gave. Somewhere an owl hooted, masking the end of the conversation and the initial footsteps they took on the crunching gravel paths. Riku kept still and listened for anything more, watching the doorway expectantly.

"So I could leave again before I even do anything?" a voice asked, unfamiliar to him but probably female.

"Aye, that may well be the case. Thy predecessor became Queen earlier today, and thus we needed a card to replace him."

"Wait - you said Queen, then-"

"Aye, it be a first for me too. It were mentioned however that nothing says a man cannot be Queen nor a woman King, so it were passed. An thou dost have a problem with Queen Adam, thou art to take it up with the Wizard himself. More thou wilt learn tomorrow – take thy bed within yon building – second bed on the left. There be a place for thy Stave beside it, but take care not to disturb thy fellow cards."

The door was nudged open, letting in the faint light that outlined two figures. It faded as Page left, revealing a few details about the newcomer. He guessed that they were likely a woman, but it was still hard to tell. She, if she was in fact female, had short and dark hair, and no problem moving silently. A suspicion started to nag at him, but it could wait until morning, so he settled back in.

The newcomer had other ideas though, glancing about the room cautiously then apparently spotting what she was looking for opposite her – Sora's bed. She moved just as silently to his side, facing away from Riku as she dropped low to nudge him.

"I must be dreaming," he heard Sora murmur muzzily.

"Nope, I'm really here. Merlin sent me in to help."

"Stupid idea. I know what's going on, you don't. Now you need help yourself."

"Don't be like that. He told me about the cards and how they work. I know what I'm doing."

"Just as long as you remember two things," Sora said, yawning. "First you don't use real names. You're the Four of Staves, and I'm Three. Ace is behind you and probably listening in... the rest can wait."

"And the other thing?"

"You leave the outside, outside. What happens in here, stays in here. Now go to sleep, and I'll see if I can talk Page into letting me act as your guide tomorrow. Or the day after."

She glanced back over her shoulder at Riku, who hastily made as if he was actually sleeping. When he judged she wasn't looking any more he opened his eyes again, spotting her already slipping into her own bed.

Sora had recognised her, and she was sent by Merlin. The old wizard was back at last, and that meant whoever she was, she was also from Radiant Garden. Riku absently cursed himself for not remembering the locals as well as Sora did. If it weren't for that, he'd know who she was.

* * *

><p>The familiar bell tolled again, calling them all to wake up. Riku was getting up on auto-pilot almost before the first ring, getting everything he needed and heading for the showers. He paid little attention to the others, similarly quiet on the game day, except to glance once over at Adam's replacement.<p>

Yuffie did not appear to appreciate being woken at first light, and really didn't seem to know what she was supposed to do. Sora quickly picked up on that, knowing she'd be there because of the night before, and quietly filling her in. As was usual, the rest of them treated this as nothing out of the ordinary, going about their own routines as usual.

So Merlin had sent Yuffie in to help get Sora, if not also Kairi and maybe even him, out again. At the very least he hoped Merlin had taken precautions not to get caught himself and warned others away from the cards to be safe. Otherwise they'd end up with even more cards here that were familiar, and he felt there were already more than enough of those as it was.

Having been one of the first up meant Riku was also one of the first to leave, heading for the stables. As he entered he noticed Adam and Deti were already seated in the Royal carriage, Deti sleeping comfortably with his new Queen. Adam raised a finger as Riku approached.

"Don't disturb him," he murmured. "We had an... interesting night. Did you see our new card?"

Riku nodded, "She knows Sora and Kairi at least, possibly me too. By the looks of things, Sora's already volunteered himself to guide her."

"Perhaps best," Knight murmured, leaning into the low light from the other side of the carriage. "He'll be able to get her past the common pitfalls when people know each other. Go meet the other cards as they come in."

"Who's doing what?"

"Thou and Two driving," Page said. "Take our carriage, Ace. Have Three and Four join Five and Six ranging out. Three will no doubt use the chance to guide Four, and Five similarly for Six. The others in the other carriage."

Riku simply nodded and headed back toward the doors, passing the word on to keep quiet so as not to disturb Deti, then filling them in. A new Game day awaited them.

"Those of us still taking part," he muttered resentfully out loud. "You deserve what you got, Vitesse."


	63. Third Time Tower

It was as usual no surprise to see the Swords had already arrived, or that the Pentacles and Cups had yet to reach the Tower. The Staves he knew were the second earliest to rise unless the Cups had patients.

Although Sora was not exactly competent himself at handling the horses, his rapid guiding words got Yuffie through stabling her horse. The two had ranged close together on one side of the carriages, just close enough to keep an eye on things but far enough that they could talk freely without being concerned for certain rules, Riku guessed.

Five and Six had done something similar on their other side, but Six seemed to know a great deal more. She had no problems herself except when it came to the horses, and even then she picked it up quickly. She'd have no trouble getting used to the new situation she'd been left to.

Heading up to the main floor without Adam beside him felt different. He'd grown used to sharing a few words with him every morning, and out of habit he almost suggested they get breakfast together before he remembered he'd taken Deti over to one corner so he could doze some more.

Though quiet yet, the Swords were hard at work. He'd never really paid them much attention before, but decided to expand a bit on what Sora had told them. It was interesting to find they had their own private portal concealed behind the two Sword thrones, no doubt leading to their own castle. By the looks of things, they prepared most things in advance, merely bringing them to the Tower on the day as needed.

He counted only four Swords shuttling between the portal and the two long tables. Once he had his breakfast he found Sora and Yuffie, who were keeping out the way while he continued to explain things.

"Morning," he murmured to them. "Can you do me a favour Three?"

"Depends, what do I get back?" Sora grinned slyly. "I'm just teasing. What d'ya need?"

"You've done that before, right?" he asked, nodding to the Swords. "I remember seeing you on my first time here, doing that."

"Yeah. Nothing special to it. Kitchen back at the castle is on the go for the hot stuff for later, two cards stay there to keep an eye on it. Four go between, bringing stuff here as needed. The other four mill about here unless someone needs a hand."

"Thought it might be something like that," he nodded. Yuffie looked like she wanted to say something, but waited as Riku continued, "Just wanted to know which of them are busy. The Ten of Swords said he'd look me up a few days ago, except I'm not as familiar with the Swords as you are."

"Give me a moment," Sora said absently, standing up, then on his chair to see better. "Looks like Six and Seven are in the kitchens. I don't see either of them among the cards here. Ace, Two and Three are doing food. They've put my replacement on the drinks. I can see what they mean about him. Four really doesn't look as if he's even trying. Five, Eight, Nine and Ten are waiting. You can see them over there, Ten's the one talking to our Two."

"Thanks," Riku said. "Think I'll go steal him off Two. Morning Four," he added as he left with a wink to Yuffie.

"Wait – do you-" she started, then to Sora, "Does he know?"

"We all do," he heard Sora explain. "But from what I've seen, Ace tries to pretend he doesn't. You wait until you hear the rumours about him. He-" Sora was drowned out by the arrival of the Pentacles, quickly heading for the buffets. Riku got clear of them, keeping an eye on Two and Ten so he wouldn't lose them in the rush, pausing to let the Pentacle royalty pass.

"Your Majesties," he murmured as they passed. Xivan winked at him, while her King simply nodded regally. It was spoiled by the following yawn though.

Xivan leaned over briefly to murmur, "Sam will probably come find you after he's had breakfast." Then was past before Riku had the chance to ask why. He'd find out why soon enough anyway.

"Talk of the devil," Ten said, spotting Riku joining them. "We were just talking about you."

"Only good things, I hope," Riku replied. "Or were you still asking about me?"

"He was just wondering what you'd been up to," Two answered. "Excuse me – I want to see if I can get some more of these rolls before anyone nicks them all. They're really very good."

"I'll pass your compliments to Five," Ten said. "She made most of them herself." Two nodded and left them. "The way she's been going I'll be sorry to see her leave," Ten noted. "She's turning out to be one of the better cards we've had. More than I can say for your friend's replacement though."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Should give him to us for a few days, if he doesn't buck up he'll soon learn he isn't going to get out."

"Don't worry, Page had that idea already. He's not playing this round. Not that we wouldn't still want Three back, but... His choice. Don't suppose we could ask you to join us? The Pentacles are always saying you're an excellent foreman."

"Thanks for the offer, but he's told us about some of what goes on there. Besides, the Pentacles have first dibs."

"Horror stories, no doubt," Ten chuckled. "No matter. I've been meaning to ask you, Ace. The Wizard. What's he actually like?"

"I can't really say for sure you know. I've only ever seen him twice, and both times he didn't exactly leave much room for idle conversation. I swear he knows what you're going to say before you do."

"Still interesting to know. What's more interesting is that you were there a second time, I hadn't heard that. There to get rid of the old battleship you used to call Queen, eh?"

"Something like that. Using magic she shouldn't have. Not exactly harmful, but not the sort you want. One of the Pentacles and I fell foul of her amulets. He might think otherwise, but I'm fairly sure if I hadn't spoken up he and I..." he hesitated. "Well, things wouldn't have been quite right."

"Something you want to keep secret?"

"No, something I got told to, more or less. I'm sure he's got the same problem."

Ten nodded, understanding. "Well, I won't keep you. I want to have a word with your new Queen."

"Try not to disturb the King if he's still sleeping," Riku warned. "They were up late last night, I gather."

"I wonder what they could have been doing," Ten chuckled on his way over.

The Cups soon joined them, only making it more crowded. He soon found his way to Sam, who was sat with his older brother out of the way.

"I told him," Sam said by way of greeting. "Figured he at least should know."

"You mean... about what happened the other day?"

"Yeah, that," Four agreed. "If he hadn't assured me it was you, I'd never have told the difference. Didn't do too badly at the work either."

"I had your Queen's command over my head. Kinda forced me to be like that. I'm told you wanted me?"

"Ah, right. Give us a moment," Sam told his brother, getting up to walk away with Riku. Four kept watch, ensuring no one overheard. "Y'know Ten confides in me now, course. After what ya did yesterday... well, ya might wanna be careful round him."

"Why, does he suspect I know?"

"I don't reckon so, but he don't talk about anything else when he'n I are the only ones around. He's busier course, 'cause we've all gotta take everything to him if we wanna put something higher, but somehow he still manages to get up early and make sure he can talk with me in the mornings. Almost wish it were you again, 'cause you know the right sorta things to say."

Riku looked down to Sam and his plate still piled high with what seemed to be a bit of anything and everything. "Are you trying to say you _want_ to exchange again?"

"Well, not exactly. You know what to say to him, how to relate and everything, I don't. I only got a bit of an idea from the switch we had, and that weren't enough. But he can't talk to you, can he? You saw what he was like round you after we got back."

"Yeah, I seem to distract him just a little. I could tell you what you need to know though."

"And what do I tell him? Gimme a week to think about it? And if you turn up earlier? I reckon what we need to do is talk to your new Queen. I reckon I can at least tell Ten to wait 'til the day after. Then if he gives us them amulets – the one we used to see what we done and the switch – I can use 'em to consult you, and if you reckon you need to talk to him yourself without giving it away, we got the switch ones too."

"I don't think we need go that far. We don't actually have to switch as such, I reckon if we keep them on, I'll be able to tell you what to say as he talks to you. You do know you've got an excuse though."

"What, that I'm too young to know? Yeah, I know. I'm trying not to overuse it. Oh, and steer clear of Two as well – he _really_ doesn't like what we done to him. That's to be expected 'course, but his tree is a Fireoak, so he's got a real fiery temper to him. Our Queen told him he was to stay down in the stone parts of the our castle last night."

"He didn't set anything alight did he?"

"Nah, not with all the stone around. There were some blackened bits here'n there come this morning though. Wanna talk to your Queen or should I?"

"You go," Riku decided. "See if you can find out what that idea of his is. The one he doesn't know I know."

"Sure thing. Just lemme tell Four where I'm going will you?"

"Go ahead. I'll be around somewhere. I don't think there's anyone else I've got to talk to, so maybe it's time I let them come to me. After I get something more to eat, I think."

"Well leave mine alone, 'kay? Gotta have plenty of energy for the game soon. You're still out, aren't you?"

"Don't remind me," Riku muttered darkly, leaving Sam to wander back over to Four, then looking about again. Kairi was in discussion with Sora and Yuffie, Deti and Adam were both visiting the Cups, who'd brought their twins this time. Maybe after yesterday they felt it was safe to bring them?

Plenty of time to wonder, until the Game itself started.


	64. Swordstrike

With the arrival of the Cups Riku felt he'd made a good choice in keeping out the way. With four suits present the Tower looked as busy as ever, with cards going from group to group with all kinds of discussions. It seemed surprising how much there was to talk about after just one week every time, even after yesterday.

Adam was proving to be a different Queen to the others even now, continuing his old habits if mingling and talking rather than remaining with his King aloof from the others. Riku did note Deti keeping an eye on Adam though.

He also spotted the newly promoted Ten of Pentacles, easily found wherever there was laughter. His easy going geniality and seeming ability to create something funny of anything made him clearly popular among the other cards. At least he wasn't being distracted by his crush on him.

Sora and Kairi were having words with the Sword royalty, and not long after that they commandeered the Four of Swords. Another card was taken aside and asked to fill in for Four while they talked to him. Whatever it was about, Four didn't seem very happy about it, but Sora was fairly emphatic. Perhaps trying to convince him to do better. Good luck with that, Riku thought absently. He'd watched Four once he'd found a place to keep watch on things, and noted he tried to find excuses to put off doing what he'd told, stopping at conversations until a higher Sword got him moving again. If anything, Four would have preferred to just laze around from what he'd seen.

"Not joining in?" Yuffie asked, having sneaked up on him without his noticing.

"There's only so many times I can listen to the same gossip before I get bored with it," Riku replied. "Besides, you'll find soon enough we get to find out what's going on at the castles just from the messengers alone. We usually know more than the other suits do. Suits the Queen fine," he nodded toward Adam. "He always loves to gossip."

"Sor-" she caught herself and said, "Three said you have a soft spot for him."

"That's understating it. If you ask about you'll hear some of the rumours that I suspect Adam started himself. They're not accurate, but it gives an idea."

"I've heard them already. Never had you down for something like that."

"Neither did I originally," Riku conceded. "But, well... he was my guide like Three is yours, and he was friendly. Maybe a bit more so than normal, but I didn't mind that. And since inside and outside the cards are separate... but anyway, the King had him first before he got elevated. Only right that I step aside for them. Anyway, how are you doing? Getting used to things alright?"

"I learn quick. Got a quick crash course in todays Game, an idea of what I'm not supposed to do. Merlin's information is a bit out of date, there's a lot of differences to what he described."

"Just remember you're not supposed to talk about that," Riku reminded her. "He's outside and we're not."

"That's a really annoying rule, you know that? I hope Knight doesn't mind being a bit lenient while I try and get used to this."

"You should be fine as long as Judgement doesn't make an appearance. Three should have mentioned him already."

"Yeah. Clouds having a bad day, can't get away with anything."

They sat watching in silence for a time, then there was an outburst from somewhere, someone who got louder than usual. A hush fell as the cards turned in unison to look for the source.

"I don't care what you say!" a voice grated – the Four of Swords. "You don't have any right to tell me what to do! You gave up that when you turned on us!" There was the steely hiss of a sword being drawn. The cards backed away.

"Don't be stupid," Sora told him. "No Sword ever beat me while I was among them. You won't do your work properly, so why should you expect to be able to fight me any better?"

"You're not a Sword right now. All you've got is that old stick. Whatcha gonna do when its cut in two?"

"Bad idea boy," Riku murmured. "You really don't want to push him like that. I learned that lesson a while ago."

Yuffie gave him a curious look, but kept watching as Sora examined his staff, then tossed it to a nearby card.

"Don't lose it," he told them. "My King, can I have an exception to the rules here? I think you know which ones."

There was silence for several moments as Deti and Adam conferred quietly, then Deti finally replied, "This time only, Three. Don't kill him."

The Four of Swords looked puzzled by this.

"Watch closely," Sora said, holding out his hand. His Keyblade flashed into it, causing a stir among the cards. "You can still back down, Four. I won't think any less of you. Others might, but I won't. Still wanna try me?"

"He's going to get mauled if he takes Three up on that," a nearby Sword muttered. "Only Ten ever came close to defeating him."

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" Yuffie whispered to Riku.

"Not that I know of," he replied. "But he and I are the first and only two in the cards who have Keyblades. They're always an unknown. I'm guessing Four there didn't know Three is one of the two wielders."

"Five has one as well, you know – the Five of Swords. She was telling me about it not too long ago."

"I hope she knows the same rules imposed on him and me then."

Four meanwhile had hesitated, sword still drawn and held at least competently. Sora hadn't moved, holding his Keyblade ready but not threateningly.

"Back off, Four," he told him again. "There's no point to this."

"You keep saying that," Four countered. "Are you too afraid to back up your words? All bark and no bite?"

"You heard what I said. None of them ever beat me. Ask them, if you're still a Sword after this. They'll tell you the same thing. A fight here will only prove that I'm still a better swordsman than the Swords are."

"We'll see about that," Four replied, then leapt for Sora with his sword already swinging. Without a change of expression the Keyblade met the sword with a metal clang then pushed it back. Sora took hold of both ends of the Keyblade and shoved hard against Four's chest, sending him stumbling further back, then returned to his non-threatening pose.

Again Four struck out at him, only to have the sword pushed back again and again. Sora deflected every strike Four made, passing up opportunities to fight back. Four's attacks grew steadily more frenzied as he worked up into a fury, and Sora stood calmly against them.

"Why don't you fight back?" Four demanded after a time, breathing hard. "Don't like to hurt people? Is this why you always won? You never fought back, just held them off."

Sora answered by striking back at him. Four narrowly managed to catch the first swift strike but the second caught him in the side. The third struck down on his hand, jarring the sword from his grasp, then Sora turned and kicked him to the floor.

"I warned you," Sora told him. "You fight even worse than you work. This fight did nothing except to prove it. Learn your lessons and sort yourself out," he went on, dismissing his Keyblade and turning his back on Four. Someone tossed his staff back.

Four got up, reaching for his sword again and aiming for Sora's unprotected back. Sora whirled and jabbed Four in the stomach with his staff before the sword ever got close.

"_Don't_ do that," he told Four, then sighed. "Alright. Obviously you're hopeless as a Sword, so unless you want to stay I'm taking my place back among the Swords. I might have complained, but at least I did the work. Don't expect to get off so easily among the Staves."

"You're taking up that offer then?" the Stave Knight's voice called out.

"It looks like I'm going to have to, if nothing else to stop him being such a disgrace to the suit."

"You can't do that!" Four burst out, again reaching for his sword.

"Why not? Because you're a sore loser? Here. You'll need this." He threw down his staff at Four's feet. "Now I believe you have something of mine. Hand over my sword, or I'll ask Knight to do it for you."

"I won't give up my place. You gave up your right to it-"

"I didn't turn on them," Sora cut him off. "I was forced. I had the offer to return arranged for me. Now I'm taking it up. You're not a Sword any more, you're a Stave, and you better learn how to do things right there, because they won't tolerate the slack any more than the Swords did."

The Sword Knight had already been pushing through the crowd as Sora spoke, forcing the sword out of Four's hand to retrieve it. He looked for a moment as if he'd pummel on Knight, but then saw the armour and thought better.

"Your badge of office, Four," the Knight said to Sora.

As Sora took it his clothing changed to reflect his suit again, the now ex-Four nearby responding similarly. Sora swung his returned sword a few times experimentally, then sheathed it.

"Don't forget your staff... Three," he said, then turned away.

"What'll happen to him now?" Yuffie asked. "Our new Three, I mean."

"Likely he'll get disqualified, or if he is already he'll have another disqualification for the week after," Riku replied. The cards below were already starting to turn back to their conversations, while Three stared at the staff the Sword Knight gave him. "Page will probably assign someone to guide him in being a Stave, and another card for you as well since he's a Sword again."

"Think he'd mind if I asked him to have you do it?"

"Page might not, but I might. Depending on what happens this evening, I might go visit the Pentacles. If they get a card out it'll be easier, since I can just fill in as their replacement card. Adam understands why I want to do that."

"He might, but I don't," Yuffie pointed out.

"The Pentacles make practically everything, Four," he replied. "Their work makes our castles, provides tools for the Swords and Cups, and more. Even after the Pentacle that made something is gone and replaced, what they did isn't. Even if I leave, as a Pentacle at least I'll see to it there's a lasting mark that shows I was here."

"You mean aside from having an enviable reputation already and putting Adam up as the Queen? Three – no, Four-" she paused. "This is really confusing. You know who I mean anyway – he told me about some of what happened to you already."

"That sort of thing can get forgotten though. Alright, Adam's kinda an exception, once he's gone he'll still have the portrait back in our castle to show he was Queen, but that's just one thing that not many people will see. There's a difference. Maybe after you've been to their castle a few times you'll see a bit better."

"You're going to leave me here on my own, you know. Him with the Swords and you at the Pentacles..."

"It's not as if you need one of us around, you know. I had almost a whole week before they came into the game, and even then I didn't see much of them until a week later when The Devil forced him to become a Stave."

"I heard about that. Hey, who's the jester guy coming down the stairs?"

"The Fool. If I'm right, the game's about to begin. Good luck up there," he told Yuffie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, royalty and cards all!" The Fool's voice silenced them again. "After that most interesting event, it now be time for the Game. As usual, disqualified cards remain with your Royal Arcana!"


	65. Chariot Change

Riku was the only Stave besides Three out this round, sat cross-legged on a cushion between Adam and Deti's chairs as the cards arranged themselves below, awaiting the Fool's signal to begin. Three sat similarly between Page and Knight's less ornate chairs nearby, with Knight already warning him to buck up.

Over at the Cups the Two of Cups was still sat out with his usual vague smile, his eyes showing an alertness that he normally concealed. He looked better, perhaps because of some of Sora's magic, but was otherwise no different to normal.

In the Pentacle corner the demoted Two of Pentacles sat beside Queen Xivan's throne, the two Dryads in quiet discussion. Next to the King's throne was the Five of Pentacles, who seemed no more happy about this than any other forced out.

Despite being disqualified, Sora was in happy conversation with another disqualified Sword, clearly enjoying being back with the friends he'd first made in that suit. At least he'd be with people he got on with, even if he would soon be complaining about the work again.

As the game started Riku felt a hand scratch at his head, after a few moments glancing back to see it belonged to Adam, who seemed to have no idea what his hand was doing. He tapped it to get Adam's attention.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"What?" Adam said, looking down. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't even notice."

"I didn't think you had," Riku replied, turning back to watch the cards below.

"I wouldn't let it bother you," Deti said. "He used to do it to me all the time. Shows he still likes you."

Riku watched as two larger groups paused to negotiate, to Deti saying, "It was just kinda unexpected, that's all."

Three cards went from one group to the other, and two came back. Riku quickly counted them up, one of them totalling nineteen, the other seventeen. They still negotiated, trying to get the extra few they needed

The other two bigger groups also now met in negotiation further away, though they seemed less willing to trade cards. There were fewer loose cards about now, and with all four main groups busy with each other they had to try to band together.

Adam's hand strayed back, though this time Riku left it be. His attention was more on the game playing out before him. The second pair of groups now finally, reluctantly traded a single card each, bringing their totals to fourteen and twenty.

Another trade started between the first pair, then before the cards had even got half-way to the other group the Fool exclaimed, "Game!"

"It is?" Deti murmured. "I don't see where..."

"Over there, just behind the group near the Cups," Adam pointed. "See the two cards holding their hands up?"

"I recognise her," Riku said. "That's the Ace of Pentacles. Had their Three give her some advice so she realised she was high and low. Who's that with her? I can't quite see for their Four in the way."

"The Ten of Staves," Adam replied. "Good on him. It's about time he got out, and it couldn't have come a better way. Seeing an Ace and Ten get out together is very rare."

Sure enough the Fool weaved through the now silent cards, many of them seeming to hold their breath, reaching them to touch their held hands and raise them.

"Adam," Riku said thoughtfully. Adam coughed. Riku rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you insist then, my Queen."

"We're at the Tower, Riku," Adam admonished him. "Have to do it right."

"Whatever. Would you do me a favour since they get to eat at the same table as you, and see if they'll be willing to talk to the Wizard? If I'm allowed, I think I'd like to take the Pentacle Ace's place."

"What about your friend?" Deti asked, already rising with the rest of the Royal Arcana and disqualified cards. "The one who joined us last night? Sora told me about her earlier."

"She can take care of herself, just make sure she gets a guide like anyone else," Riku replied. "I mean, if I spent my first week here without any of my friends around, I'm sure she can too."

"At least let me talk to their royalty for you," Adam offered. "Just in case you want to come back. We'll miss you, you know?"

"We, or you?" Riku asked slyly.

"You mean I have to choose?" Adam replied.

* * *

><p>Regardless of whether Adam managed to get him into the Pentacles, Riku was for now at least still a Stave and sat with the remaining Staves at their table once the evening banquet started.<p>

"Did you see the look on the faces of my group?" Nine asked. "We just managed to get what we needed, and then they went and won! We were so close, I tell you!"

"Maybe you should tell your cards to run next time," Six suggested. "If they hadn't taken such a leisurely walk, you might have got it."

"Rules," Seven murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Three demanded.

"Likely he means it's against the rules to run," Riku interpreted. "Otherwise I might have managed to get out last week. If we'd been quicker, we'd have beaten the winning cards, but if it's against the rules to run it doesn't matter."

"Should try it anyway," he said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Probably the Wizard would kick you back down here and decide not to let you out," Five replied. "He doesn't like people who cheat in the game."

"Or at all, as Vitesse found out," Two added. "Just what happened to her Ace? We didn't get told much."

"Queen Xivan had her accused of using hostile magic against other cards, presented evidence while me and one of the Pentacles was present, then got kicked out at the exact moment she was taken, which apparently means she was put at immediate risk of getting killed. Exactly what she wanted, but with a twist that she didn't."

"Nasty," Seven remarked.

"She deserved it," Eight snorted. "I'd rather have Adam over her any day."

Another card appeared at the head of the stairs, one of the Major Arcana but not one that gave a chill at all. He had tanned skin and dark hair, wearing a leather jerkin that matched his pants. He looked about the room, apparently uncomfortable in the surroundings, then spotted whatever he was looking for at the Stave table and started to make his way over. Riku couldn't shake the feeling he knew the card, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Seven," he called down the table. "Any idea who that is?"

Seven looked up, rising slightly to see over the cards, then answered, "Chariot," and returned to his meal.

"The Chariot?" Six said curiously. "He was the one who brought us into the world, right?" Two just nodded, busy with his meal. "What's he doing here then?"

It must have been because he was fully illuminated, rather than being shown only by the single torch he normally held, Riku decided. The Chariot got many curious looks, though notably not from the table of the Royal Arcana. He ignored them however, moving down the side of the Stave table to stop beside Riku.

The Chariot leaned down and quietly murmured to Riku, "After this, see me instead." His message delivered, he immediately headed back, nodding in passing to Seven. Of course the two would know each other, since this world was Seven's home.

Everyone else was giving him curious looks, even those at other tables.

"What?" Riku said. "Have I got something on my face?"

"Aren't you going to tell us what he said to you?" Three asked.

Riku considered it, then answered, "Don't tell the other suits – I want to surprise them." The Cups on the nearest side of their table casually leaned back in response to try and hear better, so Riku responded by continuing, "I'll whisper it to you Three, and we can pass it up and down the table. Try not to make a mistake, will you?"

The Cups looked disappointed, leaning forward again as the whispered message went up through the cards on one side of the table, then down the other.

"Why though?" Six asked afterwards. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not. I like it here. But it'll give me a chance to try something else I like. Adam even offered to arrange it so I can undo it again later if I change my mind. No more though – like I said, I want to see how many cards I can surprise."

"Besides us, you mean," Yuffie suggested, the only words she'd spoken since sitting down at the table.

* * *

><p>Once dinner was over, Riku headed with the other Staves toward the steps, only to have Seven catch his arm and murmur, "Pentacles," to him, nodding toward the stairs their cards were going down. His meaning was clear enough, even if the reasoning wasn't.<p>

As he started down the Pentacle staircase though he understood. The Chariot was waiting just outside the Pentacle doors, already stood on the back of the chariot itself. The two sphinxes were sat down, the white one dozing while the black one licked at one paw to clean it.

He had plenty of interested looks from the unknowing cards not just because he appeared to have gone down the wrong staircase, but also because he was heading to the patiently waiting Chariot. Riku tried not to think about how many of the some fifty or so cards were watching him as he got up into the back of the chariot, pulling up the back flap behind him.

"Whenever you're ready," Riku told him.

The Chariot simply nodded, shaking the reins. The black sphinx turned to glare back at him once at the interruption but nevertheless got up alongside its white counterpart, starting out of the Tower.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked once outside.

"Replacements."

"I know that, you told me that last time we met. I'm just curious. What's going to happen?"

"Replacements, Stave, Pentacle."

Riku frowned, having forgotten how awkward it was to interpret the Chariot. Having known Seven for a while though gave him some help.

"I think I understand. We pick up the card that would normally replace the Ace of Pentacles first, right?" The Chariot nodded. "I give them my staff, and we drop them off at the Stave castle." Another nod. "And when I give him the staff, I become a Pentacle, so after he's dropped off you take me to the Pentacles."

"Yes," The Chariot agreed simply.

"You're not really one for conversation, are you? I bet you and Seven don't need to say anything really."

"Not my concern," he shrugged. "Just replacements."

"You're the only one like that I've met, you know. Even Death usually has something to talk about."

The Chariot simply shrugged. By the light of the one torch he realised they were crossing the boundary between the safe part of the world and the wilderness beyond, following the causeways designed for the Chariot. Riku once again used his staff to keep his balance on the back of the chariot itself.

"You don't take cards out again, do you? That's handled by the Wizard."

"Exactly." Then grudgingly, "Why?"

"I was just curious. I know you're the way in, just no one knows anything about the way out." Except for him and Xivan, who knew about the door in the Tower that they were forbidden to speak of.

"Can," the Chariot said eventually. "But don't."

"Have you ever had to?"

"Once."

"What happened?"

"Special leave from the Wizard. Allowed to depart for two outside days, then return. No more."

Now that was interesting.

"I'm guessing by 'no more' you mean you don't know any more than that, right?"

"Yes," The Chariot agreed once again.

Ahead of them now was a light mist, thickening to become concealing clouds. As the chariot approached however a portal flashed into existence in a deep blue.

"Hold on," he warned Riku.

They entered into what appeared to be a long blue tube, continuing down it without actually touching it. Through the outside Riku saw a room, not a place he knew. Looming large over them was the face of someone he didn't recognise, the unfortunate person due to become a card in the game.

A slight crackling, hissing sound came from the floor of the chariot where more blue was starting to trace the outline of the person outside, congealing slowly into them. As he looked, it seemed to be overlaid with a giant card.

Riku looked to himself, seeing the same faint overlay on himself – the same card he'd seen from outside the game. Here in this strange place it was slightly visible, showing what he was to everyone outside. This was a kind of overlapping realm.

There was a loud crack as the new card fully appeared within the chariot, unconscious but dressed as a Pentacle. On her left shoulder was the Pentacle symbol with an 'A' inside marking her as the Ace.

A second crack and rumble and they were back on the causeway again, the blue portal snapping out of existence behind them.

"Wake her up," the Chariot told him. "Give her the Stave. Not long to the Castle."

"That's more words than I remember hearing you use at once," Riku remarked, shaking the new Ace awake. She did so with a start, grabbing Riku's arm with a sharp intake of breath.

"Who're you? Where am I? What-"

"Easy there," Riku interrupted. "Mind if I explain?" he asked the Chariot, who shook his head. "Right. You know those cards you were looking at just now?" She nodded. "They're magic cards. Every card you saw is an actual person. Here inside the cards is another world were we live and work, while trying not to get into trouble. If we do, we get disqualified from the weekly game, which is our way out."

She took this in, looking him over, then the Chariot too as she sat up. "These are the cards I saw then. This is the Chariot, and you're... you must be the Ace of Staves."

"That's me. Only I've got to give you this," he said, handing her the staff. "Special arrangements. I put in a request to go to the Pentacles, which is where you'd be going otherwise. Right now you're the Ace of Pentacles."

"So you've been here for a while already?" she asked, taking the staff. Her clothing changed to match the standard Stave wear, while Riku now bore the hard-wearing Pentacle clothes. Just as she'd had, his left shoulder now had the mark of his new position.

"Three weeks now," Riku replied. "But there's others who have been here even longer. When you get to the Stave castle, knock the gates with your staff to let Page know you've arrived. He'll tell you more, and come tomorrow he'll have one of the other Staves act as your guide. Pay attention to them, whoever they are. Oh, and do me a favour. No, make that two favours. First, don't let Three slack off at all, he's terrible for it."

"Three... I saw that card, with the Four of Swords. They changed into each other."

"Yeah, ask about, you'll find out what happened."

"Right. So what's the other favour?"

"Remember this – Ace's are high and low. One and Eleven. You outrank everyone while also being outranked by everyone. Very useful thing to know."

"Time," the Chariot called back. "Your stop, knock knock."

"That went quicker than I thought," Riku remarked as the white walls of his previous castle loomed. He helped the new Ace of Staves down, pulling the flap up behind her. "Remember what I said," he told her. She nodded and rapped against the doors as the Chariot pulled away once again.

"Generous of you," he noted.

"I just felt it was worth explaining a few things. At least she'll know the Ace thing. The last Ace of Pentacles had to be told. She didn't like things until I let her know about that. Of course, she thinks it was Sam who did that – the Three of Pentacles."

They continued on in silence for a time, Riku keeping low so he could hold on to the chariot for balance without his staff, then the Chariot glanced back to him and asked, "Be honest. Would you do it again?"

"Change with Sam, you mean?" the Chariot nodded. "Well, I don't really need to now, but... I guess now I know him better, I wouldn't have so much of a problem with it. I just had to get used to being him. I know he liked it, his memories certainly told me that. He even felt guilty about not wanting to go back."

"But not you."

"No. I can't say I didn't enjoy it – no one could say that after having to act like him for a time, all that energy of his makes him so energetic... It was fun. But it's not me."

"Interesting. Keep a secret?"

"Me? Of course, but what could I possibly keep secret for you?"

"Your Queen has ideas for the switch amulet caused by what happened. You might be affected by it again. Wants to take an idea and make sure cards get to see other suits, and wants to use the idea of commanding cards to act like who they appear to be to ensure the work quality stays high."

Riku considered the idea.

"I suppose it's a workable idea in theory. I hope he plans to get permission from the cards he wants to switch though, rather than surprising them like Sam and me."

"Perhaps. Your stop, knock knock," he added.

Riku let himself down from the chariot before the Pentacle castle gates.

"Have a nice night," he said to the Chariot. He didn't get a response, but he was sure he'd spotted a flicker of surprise on his face as he left.

It came as no surprise to find Xivan opened the gates without needing him to knock, guiding him through.

"You know where go to?" she murmured.

"Of course. You did tell me to explore the castle, remember. I want the door first on the right, next to Two's room."

"I'll save you the speech we normally give cards. You know it all anyway. Goodnight, Riku."

"You too, my Queen."


	66. New Morning

Riku's room with the Pentacles was clean and tidy when he let himself in, trying not to make the wood creak too much. Either his predecessor had been one of the tidier cards, or the room had been tidied for him.

Once he'd settled into bed, not wanting to examine anything in too much detail in case the slight sounds woke Two next door, he understood Sam's sentiment about the Stave bedding – it was definitely thicker and warmer than the Pentacle fare, but at least it was still soft.

Sam probably wouldn't be surprised, he decided. Probably neither would his brother, now he knew about their time as each other. Two would not likely be among the cards who'd appreciate it, while Ten might like it. He'd probably try to hide it for as long as he thought Riku didn't know, and might need reminding to eat his breakfast.

Eventually he decided to wait until morning to find out how they'd react, settling in to get some sleep before the morning bell rang. At least it, his memory told him, would sound the same. He just wondered what they'd have him doing. Cutting down trees hadn't been among his favourite tasks, but there were likely whole facets of the Pentacles he'd still yet to see.

He was disturbed once by a creaking board complaining as someone rose during the night, a second creak not long after telling of the return, but otherwise he slept undisturbed through to morning when the bell finally rang.

Having been through this as Sam helped. He had an idea of where everything was likely to be, quickly finding out the essentials he'd need and heading for the showers, he hoped before anyone else. The more of a surprise he could give them...

Somehow, Ten had once again managed to reach the showers before him. At least, he assumed it was Ten, he'd been the first one up before as well. It wasn't as disorienting as he'd thought it'd be, taking a shower here again this time as himself. Warm water soon came through, though Riku listened more for the sounds of other cards moving.

"Did anyone see Ace this morning?" a voice asked. That was the hard-bitten Six. "I knocked the door, but got no answer."

Riku was tempted to answer, but kept quiet and continued to listen.

"Heard someone come up last night," the voice of Four offered, apparently without hangover this morning. "Could have just been the Queen, I know she went down for something."

"She came up with someone," Two said. "I sensed that much. He was familiar, but I don't have our Queen's touch. I couldn't tell you who." There was a pause, then he added, "He is with us though. I can sense him in the shower beside Ten."

"Good morning to you too, Ace," Ten said. "Not feeling talkative?"

Riku chanced giving himself away to say, "Just wait 'til breakfast."

Something hit the floor nearby. It sounded as if Ten had dropped the soap. After a few moments, Sam laughed, "Reckon it's a good thing you did that here and not outside the showers, Ten!"

Ten didn't answer, but Four muttered something. He and his brother had definitely recognised his voice, and he didn't doubt Two knew as well now. He was a Dryad, after all.

He didn't stay in the shower long, trying to conceal as best he could his leaving so those who hadn't yet guessed wouldn't try to steal a look to find out, though by the sounds of it he had nothing to worry about. Even Ten, who normally was among the first to leave, seemed to have decided to take his time.

Once dried and dressed he headed up to have a look at the rota to see what they had him doing, though he suspected he'd be seeing it again anyway. Only Sam and Four knew he knew about this already.

Sure enough it was already up. Week 30863, day 1 according to the topmost note on the board. Four was to take Six, Seven and Eight and continue work on the Sword castle, Ten and Three were doing some woodworking – it was good to see they'd finally cut Sam in on other trades, Riku noted approvingly – Five and Two were in the quarry, and Nine was supervising him at the forge.

For a suit that had said they wanted him to take command over the rebuilding efforts at the Swords, he found this a little unusual. Maybe it was normal for new cards though, and Xivan was once again trying not to give anything away.

Further sounds below suggested the other Pentacles were starting to return from the showers, so while they were all getting dressed, Riku headed for the kitchen. Sam met him on the way past, sharing a broad grin and wink with him as he went to find out what Riku just had.

Breakfast was already being served. It looked like nothing more than a flapjack that had fallen apart in milk, though given that he knew the Sword who'd served it up, the presentation was probably the least of his worries.

"There I was thinking I might actually catch a break from you by doing this," Riku said, taking the bowl marked with an 'A' for him.

"Blame Four. Three now I guess," Sora corrected himself. "I hadn't exactly expected to be doing this. They're happy to have me back though."

"I bet they'd be happy to have anyone other than him."

"Five reckons we'd have been better off if I hadn't though," Sora replied, nodding toward the pantry door. Kairi was here too. "She reckons he'd soon learned he wouldn't get a chance to leave if he didn't start doing the work, and no one works like a Sword."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

Sora smiled, shaking his head. "Go eat your breakfast."

Riku pretended not to pay much attention as each card filed in. He gave Sam a hand reaching his breakfast since there was no one else around. Just like he had when he'd been Sam, he attacked his breakfast as if it was going to escape from him otherwise.

Seven and Eight came next, having to wait for their breakfast.

"We thought it might be-" Eight started.

"You after Ten's reaction," Seven finished.

"I wish you two wouldn't do that," Sam complained around a mouthful.

"Sorry. It's in-"

"Our nature."

Two came in then, at first not appearing to notice anything unusual. Only once he'd sat down did he appear to notice Riku, just as Four came in.

"Just... keep it to yourself," Two said after a few moments, not saying any more.

"When doesn't he?" he heard Sora mutter from the kitchen.

Four said nothing, confirming he'd recognised Riku's voice. Five and Six came in together, neither of them showing any surprise either, but Nine was a different story. She stopped in the doorway, looking at Riku.

"Yes?" Riku asked pleasantly.

Nine looked back outside, then at the floor, the kitchen and back to him.

"Just wanted to make sure we hadn't gone to the wrong castle," she said eventually. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I heard someone had suggested the Pentacles might benefit from stealing me from the Staves, then you went and got your Ace out last night. That looked like an opportunity if I ever saw one, no need for me to get used to another name. Why not come on over and see what I could do to help you?"

"At least he knows the basics," Four observed as if there was nothing unusual about this. "We won't have to teach him the rules, and he's been here a few times before. I'd imagine he knows something about some of our work already."

"It's a closed world, sooner or later I'd have found out," Riku replied.

"Well don't expect us to go easy on you," Nine said. "You're down at the forge with me according to the rota upstairs, and I've got high standards. There aren't many cards who can say I'll trust them to work unsupervised in my forge."

"Excuse me?" Five demanded indignantly. "_Your_ forge? It's not as if you're the only one who uses it you know. You don't even do much of the work any more."

"Because I know those assigned there with me can handle it," Nine replied smoothly. "Since Ace knows less and he and I are the only ones there today, I'll pick up the slack. You're a capable smith Five, so when you're there I do less because I know you can handle it. I'm hardly going to learn anything new, you still have plenty to learn, and the best way to learn is by practice."

Five glowered at her, then rounded on Riku instead. "You'd better learn quick. I don't want to have to do your work for you as well."

"Maybe you ought to work on not treating everyone as incompetent, otherwise someone might take it into their head to find a way to stop you," Riku said without even looking up.

"Are you saying I have an attitude problem?" he demanded, half rising.

"Oh, shut up and sit down," Ten said, finally putting in an appearance. "Everyone knows you have an attitude problem. We hear about it every time Three makes certain remarks about you."

Sam paused to smirk at Five, then return to his breakfast.

"You're going to let him threaten me?" Five persisted.

"I didn't hear any threat," Ten shrugged. "I was listening outside, so don't try and tell me I missed it either. He only suggested that some people have a problem tolerating you."

"What would he know? He's not even been here a day yet! Coming here as a Stave doesn't count, that's just small stuff, not like what we always do."

"People do this thing Five," Riku said. "We call it 'talking'. We also do this thing called 'listening'. When someone listening is listening to someone talking, they learn all kinds of things. And in a place like this, there's only so much to learn."

Four coughed, trying not to choke. Seven and Eight both kept carefully straight faces, while Nine sighed disparagingly. Five looked stunned anyone would talk down to him like this.

Only Six managed to say anything. "Not nice being treated like an idiot, is it?" she said to Five. To Riku she added, "That was however a terrible way of making him see it though."

"Whatever works," he shrugged. "Treat people how you'd want to be treated. Since he treats people like that, I responded in kind."

"It was still a bad way of doing it," Ten said. "Don't do it again." he paused. "Unless it's absolutely necessary, of course."

Five sunk back into his chair in defeat. It was a small thing, but Riku hoped he'd made it clear he wasn't going to let Five try to push him around. Or anyone else, if he could help it.


	67. Swordsmith

The forge was a welcome light in the cavernous castle grounds. While the Pentacles did not habitually rise early, the scant light being let in suggested otherwise, much of the light still being provided by the twinkling constellation of lanterns and chandeliers above. They had to be lit, extinguished and replaced by some kind of magic, because there was no way any sane card would want to try to reach some of the further fetched ones.

A low howling suggested why there was so little light. The wind had picked up, and what could be seen outside suggested there was little open skies. One of the Major Arcana, or just normal spring weather?

Sam and Ten turned aside before the rest of them reached the shop floor, heading for one of the side workshops for their woodworking. Evidently not all of it was done on the main floor itself, but he still only knew a small part of this himself.

Nine handed him a burn-spotted leather apron as they came to the forge itself, closely followed by thick gloves.

"You're not wearing any yourself?" Riku asked.

"They're too awkward for fine work," she replied. "And I do a lot of fine work. I still use them if I need, but I get by without for my usual work. Now, lets get you started. Ever done any smithing before?"

"No, but I did a bit of glass-blowing over at the Cups once. I imagine some of it is similar."

"A bit. Not much. We both use a furnace, but metal requires different temperatures to glass. The forge naturally goes down overnight, so the first thing to do is get it up to heat. You'll find a sack and shovel to the right of the furnace," she pointed. "Shovel a couple of good loads into the furnace, make sure you spread them out. I'll work the bellows here to pump air in. Very important that – the coal provides the heat, but the bellows control it."

Nine shook her head at the first two attempts at 'a good load' before nodding the third one in. With a tug on one lever she lifted the metal cover to the inside of the furnace, holding it up as the heat blasted out. It was only a low fire, but if the kind of heat they needed was anything like the one at the Cups, it needed to be much more.

After the two loads were put in the cover was lowered and Nine pumped the bellows a few times.

"We'll give it time to get properly up to heat," she said after a few. "That's just to get the heat circulating properly. When we actually start work the cover gets locked up so we can use it, except when we have to change the temperature some."

"At least I won't have to worry about getting cold here," Riku noted, perching on one anvil. "I reckon I could feel a tan coming on just looking into the furnace."

"Believe me on a day like this you'll love it," Nine laughed. "It'll be raining in a few hours probably, and this is one of the few places you can find any decent warmth. Even the Queen has been known to overlook cards hanging around here when they've got a few moments to spare."

"I think working here just got a whole lot more interesting. I can't imagine anyone would want to work outside in that kind of weather."

"Sometimes it's necessary though. We're well stocked for wood at the moment. The forest did well last autumn. Why do you keep clenching your fist?"

"What?" Riku glanced down, not even noticing he'd been doing it. "Oh. Maybe it's because I got used to having a staff in hand most of the time. Feels a bit strange not to have one now."

Nine leaned back to pump the bellows again, opened the furnace to check inside, then left it again. "Few more minutes," she said absently. "If you're really missing it that much I could probably make one, but it'll get in the way a lot. There's a reason we're marked on the shoulder instead of by holding something, you know."

"Yeah, I can see the practicality. It's just one of those things, you know? You're so used to it being there it just becomes normal."

"What's it actually like over at the Staves, Ace? We hear a bit but they hardly ever invite cards to their castle, so we know so little about it."

Riku thought for a time, recalling his time with them. "Quiet. Not much actually happens at the castle itself. We don't have separate rooms there, so we talk almost right from the moment we wake up. Shower first, then straight across to the kitchen opposite."

"You don't find out what you're doing before?"

"No, not like here. We have to wait until after breakfast. Just gather in the main hall and listen to Page thee and thou his way through it. I think I'm actually gonna miss that. Our Five... I guess I mean their Five now, once said he's like a fixture. Somehow he always knows how many Major Arcana are around and usually what they are. He tells us what's going on in the world, then assigns three of us to be messengers. Sometimes the King or Queen ask for someone to stay with them for the day, and he passes that on too."

"What do you do before the messengers get back? Go back to sleep?"

"I wish. So do some of the others, I'll bet. On my first day, Four, now Adam, took me down to the armoury to give me a bit of practice with the crossbows, even taught me how to make my own bolts. We've got a small forge there, but I don't think it's ever used, I think we get the bolt tips straight from you here."

"Not from here. We always forge a load while we're there when Death shows up," Nine corrected. "I've seen your armoury though. There's not enough room in there for seven cards to practice."

"No, normally Page tells us to patrol the walls, for all the good that does. I don't envy them today, that's for sure. He's let up once or twice lately though, so he might not have actually done that. A few days ago while he was up at the Cups and King Deti handled it for him, we were told we could do whatever we wanted."

"I bet you and your Queen took advantage of that," Nine chuckled. "Even we hear what you to got up to."

"Actually, we didn't do anything like that," Riku replied. "He started most of the rumours himself. Besides, Deti made a point of saying 'as long as it's something you can do in public'." He didn't mention that it hadn't been him but Sam that had been there on that day.

"So then the messengers come back, and I imagine you see your Page again?"

"Right. Then it's off to whichever castle to work until late in the day. Usually the messenger for each castle gets put in charge of the Staves there for the day, that's how you found out I'm not a bad foreman. Come back, have dinner, go to bed... and that's about it."

"Not so much a case of what it's like at your castle then. Most of your time is spent away from it."

"Well, all of it now I'm staying here," Riku replied. "Think it's about ready? I can feel the heat coming through that door."

"Sorry. I got a bit distracted listening to you. Good thing we're not behind at all, otherwise we'd get it in the neck for that." She locked the door up, letting another wave of heat out, then led him into a part of the forge he hadn't noticed before, a small storeroom to one side.

"What am I going to be forging?" Riku asked.

"Smithing," she corrected. "You forge metal into ingots like these." A chest was opened to reveal neat stacks of grey bars. "You smith metal into useful items. Technical terms. We'll start you off the same way we do others, sword blades. Your first works won't be the best, but that's not important. It's simple work that doesn't involve bending metal or forming it into complex shapes and it'll give me a chance to teach you the basics. You'll need these first," she went on, handing him a hammer, tongs and one of the longer bars of metal. It wasn't as thick as the stacked bars appeared to be.

Riku put the tools in the front pockets of the apron and headed back out, almost tempted to put the metal into the furnace until Nine shook her head.

"Just wait for me," she told him. "I know you're eager to show you can be a Pentacle, but have a little patience."

After a few moments she emerged with the same tools and a similar bar.

"Learning by example too?" he guessed.

"Right. No offence meant, but yours won't turn out anything like mine. I know how it's done though, and I suspect I'm going to have a special order come in to do with your friend upstairs after yesterday, so I might as well get a head start. You'll want to copy me for much of it, but don't worry about the differences and pay attention when I tell you where you're going wrong."

Over the course of the morning Nine guided him in judging when the metal was ready to be worked by its colour, the right way to put the metal on the anvils and which part to use, even the right way to hold the hammer - "No, no, you'll want to hold it further down the haft than that," she'd said.

Then he'd found he was hitting the metal the wrong way and there was a reason for always doing it this way. He'd never imagined something as simple as a sword blade could be so complex.

Soon though he started to get the idea and before long the rough shape of the blade started to appear as he varied the rhythmic hammering to change the shape of the metal, less on parts that needed to be thicker, more where it needed to be thinned. The blade was far from smooth, with an edge that wandered back and forth like a river, but it at least picked up the general shape of a sword.

Nine's work, as she'd warned him, put that easily to shame. Hers was a similar design, but there were few, if any, imperfections. She touched up rough edges, then when she appeared satisfied with it she took a small chisel and started carving tiny channels that lead up the blade, meeting near the point.

"What are those for?" he asked. "Ornamentation?"

"Exactly," she agreed, not looking up as she carefully chipped away some more metal. "When this is done I'll have matching channels on both sides. I'll take one of the smaller ingots of gold, melt it down to liquid form, then pour it in. The channels act like a mould. Then I'll polish it up and it'll be a fine blade, one part ornamental, but still plenty parts functional. Check your metal, Ace. Too long is almost as bad as not long enough."

After he'd worked it some more, he almost put his ill-formed blade back into the furnace again. Instead he gave it a critical eye.

"I know it's not the best, but I'm not sure there's anything else I can do with this," he said at last. Nine looked up, looking it over.

"Well you're starting to get the hang of it, I can see that. You've worked down from where it would join the guard up to the tip, and along the way there's evidence you're improving. A simple design with two flats on either side of the blade, your central ridge isn't too bad."

"Wait, back up a moment. There's terms for all these parts?"

Nine nodded. "I suppose I should have started with that actually. Leave that there for the moment. I can leave this. I'll show you where we store the finished works so we've got a finished product as an example.

What followed was a lesson in terminology that most people who wielded a sword would have known nothing about. The pommel was the lowest part of the handle, and often a place where a gemstone might be set. Except it wasn't called the handle, but the hilt of the blade. The grip was what separated the pommel from the cross-guard, then after that the rain-guard where the blade met the hilt.

The main part of the blade was known as the Strong, while the pointed end was the Weak. Edges were obvious. Where his blade only had two flats on either side meeting at a central ridge that went down the entire length, this example blade was different. The central ridge ended at the same point the Weak became the Strong, and there it split to form a third edge, known as the Fuller. This edge was indented into the blade, a groove that apparently lightened the blade while also making it stronger.

And to think he'd thought it'd be simpler here.


	68. Words in the Workshop

The immediate advantage to working in metal was that it could be melted down and re-used, meaning there was very little loss in letting cards practice and mess up, only having to reforge the used metal ready for use again.

Riku's second attempt at a sword, while it took him longer than the first, was a considerable improvement. Nine made several more remarks about his work, critical but meant as guidance for improvement, then moved him on from blades to hatchet heads.

Hatchets were not like battle-axes. While they could be used as a weapon, they were designed to cut chunks out of a tree to fell it. Axes made for battle usually had wider blades and a design that would handle the force of impact well enough that with a powerful enough blow it would shear through almost anything.

The curved blade of even a simple hatchet wasn't as easy to form as the straight edged sword, nor the attachment for the handle. There was no real hurry though, allowing him to take his time and figure it out for himself.

Nine meanwhile finished her sword, adding the gold as she'd mentioned then bringing the sword to a mirror finish. While polishing it, the King visited with a sheaf of paper designs.

"I need a few things for a project," he told Nine, appearing to be oblivious of Riku's presence. "This is the list I need," he handed over one sheet. "But I know you like to see the designs so you know what they're for. Look here, see what you think."

Nine put aside the sword to examine them, absently saying, "Pump the bellows a few times Ace, the heat's dropping slightly."

"Doing well?" the King asked.

"Not bad," Nine replied, examining what seemed to Riku to be a collection of random lines and numbers. "He's picking up the technique fairly quickly. Needs to learn a bit more about when it's time to put the metal in and take it out, but that'll come with time. This won't work, your Majesty. See here? It won't be able to take the stresses involved."

The King looked over what she'd pointed out.

"I thought maybe... where is it... here, on this sheet. Maybe this would solve the problem."

"Only if you made it from high-grade steel. We'll have to fire up the blast furnace to get that kind of steel, you know we don't keep any stocked. Have to get some more iron from the mines too, we've got some here for everyday stuff but the main stocks are looking a little bare."

"I'll talk to Page this evening," the King promised. "Have her send some cards down to shaft seven tomorrow. They found a new seam there the other day, it looks promising. Any other suggestions?"

Nine flicked through some more of the King's project designs, then shook her head.

"Aside from those load bearing bars, I can smith most of it over today and tomorrow, maybe sooner if Ace picks up the pace a bit or you give me Five. Talk to Ten though, you've got a lot of wood in there and he'll be the one to tell you how long that will take."

The King nodded, putting the sheets back in order. "Keep up the good work," he told Riku. "Praise from Nine after less than a day is a rare thing."

"Just don't let it go to your head," Nine added as he left. "Interesting design he's got though."

"What was it?" Riku asked curiously.

"Trebuchet. He's stolen the idea of the ones Death uses and improved it. It'll be a massive beast if he can get it built, not very portable but it'll pack one powerful punch. Imagine lofting a rock about the size of this entire smithy."

Riku gave a low whistle. "That's a lot of rock to throw."

"Now imagine how Death would feel when he finds out we can bash apart his trebuchets without even having to open the Stave castle gates," Nine said with a wicked grin.

"It'd spoil the Swords' fun though," Riku said. "Riding out after them."

"We'll think of something else. Come on, Ace. Back to work. I'll go grab us some lunch. Once you're done with that piece we'll start on the King's order."

* * *

><p>Much of the King's order had been joints, hinges and the like. The smaller work gave Riku trouble at first, until he started to get the hang of it under Nine's help. Occasionally one of the other local cards would bring a damaged tool up, most often sent up by Two from the quarry. Nine handled those herself, not yet trusting Riku's work to stand up to the kind of work the rest of them did.<p>

The cards that stopped by always paused to talk, making the smithy the home of the castle gossip. If anyone wanted to get an idea of what was happening, they just had to drop in and ask them.

Sam was picking up the wood crafting trade with relative ease, though Ten had prudently decided not to let him take on the tasks of sawing wood down to size. He had energy in abundance, but he lacked the physical strength for the effort needed, Ten had said.

While he'd been there Sam had also remarked that when he wasn't teaching him, Ten had started to talk about Riku again. He'd started to wonder if Riku knew, and if he had why he hadn't said anything. Ten had even wondered if it was the entire reason Riku had changed suits, and if it hadn't been for Sam interrupting with occasional questions would probably have gone on about him all day.

Five absolutely refused to visit them after losing to Riku that morning, instead sending Two up every time they needed repairs to a tool or anything else from the smithy. The two of them both had different reasons for harbouring resentment toward him, but Two at least kept it to himself. Five apparently had spent much of the morning sending all manner of remarks about Riku echoing about the quarry.

Late in the day the three cards that had been at work at the Sword castle returned, after putting away the tools they'd taken with them immediately gathering at the warmth of the smithy. The weather outside was still miserable, howling with wind and rain, slowing down the work there considerably.

"Even the Swords are complaining," Six told them. "It's ruined several parts of their harvest due to flooding as it is, and no one would even dare go into the lower fields."

"Lower fields?" Riku asked. "I didn't know they had lower fields."

"Yeah, you can't see them as easily as the rest, they grow things like melons and pumpkins," she replied.

"One of the Swords went down to check on the harvest," Seven started, then his brother continued, alternating the story between them.

"When he didn't come back, they sent another one down to find out why."

"Turns out the wind whipped up some of the pumpkins and whacked him around the head."

"One isn't too bad even if you're not expecting it, but several could do some harm."

"I imagine it was tough getting any work done while you were there," Nine suggested.

"Tell me about it," Six muttered darkly. "I had four Staves working with me as well, and we barely managed to complete one section of the west wall. If it weren't for the weather slowing us down today we'd be finishing that wall tomorrow, then there's just the last tower to rebuild."

"And that'll be trouble too," Eight added. "The ground around there-"

"Is all subsiding in the wet weather," Seven finished, then seeing Riku's puzzlement added, "It's sinking. Poor foundations."

"Just what we need," Six grumbled. "Even if it clears up tomorrow, we'll still have to check all the foundations, both there and at the Staves too just in case. We're supposed to be doing something about their foundations after we're finished up at the Swords."

"I thought it was just sealing up that tunnel the Swords had made," Riku said.

"Oh, that was done already," she replied. "But there's plenty of places for a new tunnel to be added. That's why we're adding new foundations to prevent it. Anyone who tunnels in then will get a face full of rock."

"Pleasant thought," he murmured. "Where's Four?"

"Cups," Six replied. "Slipped and took a fall while we were there. Think I'll ask Ten to speak to Page and Xivan – we shouldn't be doing construction work outside in this kind of weather."

"What about here?" Seven asked, quickly taking his hands away from the forge as Riku opened it. "Love that heat," he said, keeping out the way.

"What's been going on round here?" Eight reiterated Seven's question.

"Ace isn't doing too badly," Nine replied. "He's starting to look like a good blacksmith. Three's learning woodworking with Ten, apparently not doing too badly. Five and Two spent the morning complaining to each other about Ace. King's come up with an interesting proposal for a new kind of siege weapon."

"Hope he's learned from his predecessor's mistake," Six noted. "When the old King made one he forgot to take into account the stresses and where they'd go when it was fired. It worked – to a point."

"Yeah, the point that went right through him," Nine said disapprovingly. "It exploded," she told Riku, who appeared to be the only one who didn't know. "Bits of wood flew everywhere. The bolt loaded was fired and hit the target, but the ballista itself just flew apart. The King got killed practically instantly, and there were at least four of us that had to spend several nights over at the Cups. We're lucky it wasn't any worse."

"Is that why you suggested the blast furnace thing?" Riku asked. "With the steel you have to make there?"

"Exactly. Wood is plentiful, but only metal can properly handle the tensions. Finish up that piece Ace, the bell will be ringing soon."

"Wish they'd put it off a bit, it's freezing out there and nice and warm here," Eight muttered.

"Just hope the Swords have prepared a nice hot meal for you then," Riku replied.

The bell rang on cue just as he quenched the last piece of metal for the day, flames licking up from the oil's surface briefly as it cooled. Six, Seven and Eight all headed over the to stairs, while he and Nine tidied away before joining them.

Ten and Sam met them as they started up the steps, Sam lagging behind without his brother to carry him up. Riku hung back to offer him a lift himself instead.

"Thanks," Sam said once lifted up to his shoulders. "Normally Four would, but I haven't seen him yet."

"He's over at the Cups," Riku replied, telling him about what had happened.

"Figures," he said afterwards. "Can't plan for the weather, but Page seems to think we can go ahead anyway come rain, snow or gale force winds. Can you talk to Ten, by the way? He can't seem to keep his mind off you."

"He doesn't know I know, Three. I can't just go and say anything."

"You're gonna have to do something, otherwise no one will want to work with him. I had to keep pestering him with questions and even deliberately slip up a few times to get him to shut up."

"Did you try telling him directly?"

"I'm the one he confides in thanks to you, remember? He doesn't have anyone else to tell these things to, so..."

Riku sighed. "Alright, I'll try and get a few moments with him if I can. Honestly, not even been here a day yet and already I'm being swamped with work."


	69. Rumour and Theory

By contrast to the morning explosion in a bowl, dinner was presented better – if not by Kairi, than with her keeping an eye on Sora. The two of them had provided steak, though they didn't say exactly what kind of steak. They kept to themselves mostly, clearing up and attacking their own dinner in the kitchen while the Pentacles talked over their meal.

Riku once again helped Sam with his meal in Four's place. Aside from a brief query from Ten about Four, no one paid this much attention.

"Heard from the Cup who came to treat him that this weather's going to be with us for a few days," Six told them. "Need you to talk to Page, Ten. We can't work outside in this kind of weather."

"Have you ever tried telling Page that?" Two asked. "She doesn't think the weather should make any difference to our work."

"I'll make her see otherwise," Ten said. "I'll just tell her if she tries to assign it, I'll have those cards go on strike."

"You'll get in trouble," Nine advised. "But it's probably about time. Maybe if we talk to Knight, he'll arrange to overlook it."

"We could do with someone like the Stave Knight for that," Sam remarked. "Ours is a bit strict. Theirs not so much so."

"Since when did you become so knowledgeable about the Staves?" Five asked. Sam just pointed at Riku, more interested in his meal. "You haven't even been here a day yet."

"So?" Riku replied. "He's right anyway. Theirs is fairly open to persuasion. If it hadn't been for him, I'd never have persuaded Page to break the same rule everyone else is."

"You mean not talking about the Game and getting in trouble," Ten said. "I heard about that."

"Be honest," Riku said. "It's fairer this way. Now the Staves are on the same level as the rest of us, they know what they're doing better and there's more chance of getting cards out for everyone."

"Think I preferred it when they were just the hired help," Five asserted. "At least then we knew what we were getting from each of them. Always the same cards, knew exactly who we needed. Now it's like there's a new Stave every week. First you, then that one from the Swords, and now with your Queen..."

"Everything changes, Five," Riku replied. "Besides, wouldn't you prefer the chance to get out if you were a Stave?"

"Who'd want to be a Stave anyway? Never knowing what you're supposed to do, it's no good for anyone."

"Don't bet on that," Sam said. "Ace knows what I mean."

"And I bet you wouldn't mind doing it again either," Riku added.

"Nah. You're not a Stave this time. Maybe that Two of theirs though. He's taller than you."

"What are you two talking about?" Seven asked.

"Did something happen we don't know about?" Eight continued.

Sam and Riku shared a look, then Riku answered, "Something along those lines. You might say we both had a glance into each other's suits."

"A glance?" Sam demanded. "You call that a glance?"

"Well, what would you call it?"

"Dunno," he conceded. "But it wasn't just a glance."

"Isn't it fascinating?" Six remarked. "The mind comes up with all kinds of possibilities that fit the little snippets they give us."

"Any interesting ones?" Sam asked. "Not that we'll tell you if you're right, 'course."

"What you're saying suggests somehow you both had a sneak peek at what each other did. I just haven't figured out how yet. Ace was only here a few times last week, and I don't know of any where he did any more than any other visiting Stave. You, Three, have been here the whole time except when Xivan took you to the Tower, so I can't see how you've managed to see the Staves."

"They could just have talked about it," Nine suggested. "I saw them talking yesterday."

"No, it sounds like there's something more to it than that," Six said thoughtfully.

"Maybe it was-" Two started, staring at Riku. "No. That's not possible."

"Might as well tell us," Ten told him. "Least we can do is put our heads together and see what we come up with."

"It could be nothing, but... you remember that day Ace came here with the Stave Queen, and that evening Three had one of her amulets on her wrist? I felt the sense of his mind, the way all Dryads can, but there was something... off about it. I've never really paid much attention to you all before, I see you every day, so I didn't think much of it, but it was definitely different."

"Different how?" Five asked curiously.

Two thought about it some more before he answered. "When I sensed Three's mind then it was... like touching on someone different. There were similarities, parts that felt the same to me, as if he was a twin brother, not quite identical to the real thing. And now I sense Ace's presence too... there's similarities between what I felt then, and what I can feel from him now."

"I think he's on to it," Sam noted, finishing his meal. "Just missing a few pieces to make it make sense."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Riku shrugged. "Want us to tell you, or do you want to figure it out for yourself?"

"Let me think about it some more," Two decided. "It's been a while since I had a decent mental challenge."

"Suit yourself," Riku said, rising. He stacked Sam's plate on his own, handing them through to Sora. "I'm heading to bed. Hammering all that metal was more work than I thought it'd be."

"Not sticking around for a drink then?" Eight asked.

"Nah. Not old enough for that kind of drink anyway. You're welcome to drink my share for me, just don't sing when you come to bed."

Sam snickered, while both Seven and Eight looked slightly guilty.

"The joys of drinking," Ten remarked with a smile. "Think I'll leave you to it as well. Having to see Page in the evenings doesn't play nicely with my habitual early nights."

Riku had hoped he'd say something to that effect. He didn't think it would be a good idea to start any rumours about him and Ten the way Adam had. Hopefully they'd all be distracted by Two starting to uncover what had happened.

He didn't hurry, knowing Ten had still to hand his plate back before he could also leave. Once out of sight of the dining room door, he paused and waited.

"At last," Riku said when he left. "I thought you'd be all night."

Ten turned slightly red. "You're uh..."

"Three asked me to talk to you."

"Oh. Did he say..."

"He let me know you've been talking about me a bit. Not that I mind that. But weren't you meant to be teaching him instead of telling the world what you think about me?"

"Well... I might have... made a few remarks-"

"You mean you have a crush on me," Riku cut him off. "Don't worry, I don't mind. It's not the reason I'm here though."

"How long have you known?" Ten asked in a small voice, glancing back to the door in case it looked as if anyone else would leave.

"Keep this from them," Riku nodded to the door. "Two's on the right lines – that time he was on about, it was me. Vitesse used an amulet that switched Three and me into each others places."

Stunned realisation dawned in Ten's eyes. It took him a few silent, wild-eyed moments before he finally managed to say, "Then that morning... you're kidding me, right? I confessed that crush on you _to_ you?"

"Pretty much. He knows what happened, and he doesn't mind I gave you someone to confide in."

"You could have said something!" he hissed. "I wouldn't have said anything if I'd known!"

"Xivan told me to act like Three, since everyone else would see him. That sort of stopped me."

"But you... he..."

Riku sighed. "I was in his body, and Xivan didn't want anyone to find out. She told me to act like him, just like he'd been told to act like me. He wouldn't have just come out and said something like that, and in any case neither of us knew until you told me."

"Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Why? I saw the way you acted after he and I had been switched back. When I joined you down in the stone workshop. You seemed a little distracted by me. If you hadn't told him, would you still have done that?"

"No! Well... maybe a bit, but... no one really noticed, did they?"

"I think someone did. I wouldn't worry about it though. Aside from Adam, you, me and Three are the only ones who know for sure. Just mind you don't go on about me, will you? Not that I mind, just... try to keep your mind on things?"

"Hey, wait. Where do you get off telling me what to do?"

Riku pointed to the Pentacle on his shoulder. "High and low, remember? One and eleven."

"Then why don't _you_ go talk to Page?"

"That's your job now, isn't it?"

"You know, I really wish you'd asked me what I wanted before you dropped it on me Ace," he complained. "It's a nuisance. I have to stay up late to help coordinate each days work."

"If you don't want it, ask if someone else can take it. Then you can go back to spending your evenings dreaming of me," he added with a sly look.

"I think I'm just gonna go talk to Page," Ten muttered, blushing again. "And don't you dare tell anyone else!"

"Anything we say is strictly between you, me and anyone else I tell," Riku grinned.

"Ace! I'll get you for that!"

"I'm just kidding. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Riku left him heading up the stairs, turning down the short corridor to their rooms. Sam joined him, pausing as he passed with a curious look.

"Did you..." he asked, leaving it hanging.

"Yeah. I had a few words with him. He knows I know now."

"Maybe he'll keep his mind to himself now," he yawned. "Two's getting closer by the way. Hasn't quite figured it yet, but he's on the right lines."

"Oh well. Do you mind if they find out?"

"'course not. Never really agreed that it should be kept secret to be honest with you." He yawned again, then said, "You're right about one thing – I'd do it again. If nothing else because you aren't so worn out when you go to bed. All this energy I have, it's exhausting."

"I know, I was you, remember? Go get some sleep," he told Sam, letting himself into his room.

One day down, the rest of the week to go. If the rest of the Pentacle trades were as tiring as today's had been, he was going to be aching all over by the time he got to bed and too tired to be bothered about it. At least by the time he left, he'd have a fair collection of new skills.

The corridor outside creaked as other cards came to bed, the doors clicking shut behind them. It took a while before he counted the last one signifying Ten had finally got to bed. Maybe he hadn't been the best choice to replace Two, but maybe once he got used to it, it'd help take his mind off what they'd said that night.


	70. Cold Shower

This time, Riku rose long before the bell had sounded. Three weeks of being a Stave had got him used to rising with the earlier bell there. The Pentacles rose later, perhaps even last of them all. That was something he was going to have to get used to.

While wondering whether to get up or go back to sleep, he wondered whether Sora had experienced the same thing when he'd changed suits, and if he was doing it again now he was back with the Swords.

After he'd spent some time trying to figure out how long he'd been here in terms of the outside worlds, he gave up on trying to get back to sleep. At the very least he'd be able to find out what was going on before anyone else.

Out of habit he fetched what he needed for the morning shower, padding silently across the timber floor for the showers. He knew from experience the beams and planks creaked less if he put his weight near the edges instead, especially so when he made a side trip upstairs.

The notice board that usually held the local equivalent of Page's briefing was blank except for the parts acting as a map. No finding out that early then, but he had some idea of what he might be doing. If not returning to the smithy, he'd be learning another trade – one of the woodworking trades maybe, if he could keep Ten's mind off him. Though less appealing, there was the possibility he'd be going mining. The idea of hitting rocks for metal ores seemed only slightly better than being a lumberjack, and even then that was only because it would keep him out of the weather still rumbling outside.

There was definitely no chance of going back to bed after his shower had started off shockingly cold. Ten and Four had both made remarks about it before, but he'd always taken to them after someone had started to warm up the water. He spent some time trying to avoid getting caught by the icy water until it started to heat up at last.

"You're up early," Ten's voice said from one side. Riku jumped, muttering a brief oath in surprise.

"Don't sneak up so quietly! Nearly frightened me into getting frozen."

"Yeah, the water does start off a bit cold."

"A _bit cold?_ It's like an arctic winter! What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Habit," Ten replied. "I go to bed early because I get up early. Normally I roll over and go back to sleep, but I heard you get up this morning."

"You couldn't have," Riku said. "I didn't make any sound at all."

"Nice try, but you're not quite used to our castle yet. First off, your room is opposite mine, and there's a floorboard that crosses from your room into mine that moves whenever you put weight on it. Not much, but I happened to be looking that way at the time."

"Just luck then."

"Probably. I was curious, so I looked out after I heard your door click. Very interesting look I got too," he added slyly. "I imagine the reason you didn't bother covering up was because you didn't think anyone would be looking."

Riku knew he was the one turning red this time. That had been exactly his reasoning. He managed to recover with, "At least it was only you who saw."

"Oh yes. I'd have stopped anyone else. People sticking their heads out just to get a look at someone in the nude, it's not right. One person though, now that's different. Anyway, you said yourself you know. Can you really blame me?"

"No, I suppose not," Riku said after a time. "Was there any particular reason you decided to bother me, except to tell me you liked what you saw?"

"Like I said, curiosity. You're up very early."

"As you said – habit. The Staves rise earlier than we do, and I was a Stave for a long time." He paused to finish washing, then continued as he dried himself off. "Do anything for long enough and it gets hard to change. If nothing else this world is evidence of that."

"Does seem that way. I'm not too bothered though. I've been in here before."

"Really? What brought you back in?"

"I got bored, to be entirely honest with you. I'd originally come by the cards by accident. I'd misplaced my deck of cards, a normal deck, not this tarot card deck, and when I went to lost property to see if it was there I got these instead. Didn't even realise until I got home."

"Aren't you a bit old to be in school?"

"Not school lost property. I was at a theatre. Anyway, that night of course the cards claimed me and I spent two years in here as a Pentacle before I got out. Saw the Wizard, restored back to my home. Thankfully no one really noticed my apparent disappearance. I knew by then how the cards worked, so I put them in a box that contained them, preventing them from claiming anyone else. Plenty of people asked about it, but I just passed it off. I did send one or two people here with them, but only people who'd really bothered me, like an old bully. Eventually though I just got bored. I couldn't find anything to do, and I didn't feel like trying to get rid of the cards. Anything could happen then."

"So you came back in," Riku said, emerging this time with the towel wrapped around him.

"Right," Ten agreed. "What, no show this time?"

"You saw enough before. I'm going to get some breakfast. You coming?"

"The Swords aren't here yet," Ten told him.

"That's alright. I know how to run a kitchen."

Ten thought for a few moments, then shrugged. "Sure, what the hell. I take it you _are_ going to get dressed first though."

"No, I thought I'd spend the day wearing nothing but a towel," he replied sardonically. "You go shower yourself and I'll start on some breakfast for us."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Page for me, Ace? You don't seem to have a problem telling me what to do."

Riku pretended to think about it, then just answered, "Nah. I prefer it this way."

When he got back to his room he examined the floor closely, watching how the floorboards reacted to his weight until he figured he'd found the tell-tale one that Ten had seen. There were several possibly culprits, but without seeing the other end he couldn't be sure which one it was.

He was tempted to return the favour when he heard Ten leave for the showers, but thought better of it. He knew about the crush on him, but he wasn't going to just jump into it as quickly as he had with Adam. Not that he didn't think there might be something to see, but he wanted to make it so Ten would have to work to try to win him over.

As he'd said, the kitchen was deserted. Fortunately aside from a few minor differences it was laid out the same way as it had been at the Staves, allowing him to start warming one of the ovens in advance, locate the bread bin and some marmalade. Toast wasn't much, but it was a start, and if the Swords arrived he'd still have room for whatever breakfast they cooked up.

Either Ten had hurried through his shower or Riku had taken longer than he thought, as it wasn't long before he shared company with him again, this time through the counter separating the kitchen from the dining area.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" he remarked. "You really do know how to run a kitchen."

"Cooking is a useful skill to know. Means if you're living on your own you don't have to live off canned stuff and takeaway. Get the choice of whatever you want to eat. Had to run the kitchen at the Staves a few times, so this isn't really too different."

"Ever thought of being a Sword? Not that I'm suggesting we don't want you here, of course."

"We or just you?" Riku asked. "Anyway, I didn't really consider it. The four of Swords is one of my friends, and during the time he was with us at the Staves he gave us an insight into what it's like. I could live with the early starts and them having to cook their own meals, but I don't think I could handle some of the other jobs. He had a few choice words to say about mucking out the various animals."

"I bet he did," Ten chuckled. "Couldn't see myself doing that. These hands were practically made for woodwork. Picked it up when I was first here, and it's stayed with me ever since. Makes Two nervous you know. His tree is outside our world of course, but he's still tied to it all the same. He's sort of naturally averse to working with wood because of it."

"I think I saw him once before, sawing some wood," Riku said, recalling Sam's memory of leaving the Pentacle castle while switched.

"Oh, he'll do it, don't get me wrong, but he won't like it. He'll complain loudly whenever he's doing anything with wood in the hopes they won't make him do any more. It never works, except to stop Page trying to get him to cut down trees. _That_ he won't do. He can hear the trees, he says. Can you imagine what he must hear every time we cut one down?"

"As if I didn't already have enough reasons not to like doing that," Riku said. "Especially in this kind of weather."

"Cheer up. It'll be summer in a few weeks time. It'll be hot then, but at least it'll be dry."

"You're assuming I'll still be here. I haven't given up on trying to get out just yet."

"You wait," Ten said. "I bet if you get bored after you leave, the idea of coming back will occur to you, just like it did me."

"Have to wait and see," Riku said, handing several slices of toast through to him. "I can't say I wouldn't mind it. I've mostly got used to being here now, not like when I first got here and wanted nothing except to get out again. I don't have so much of a problem knowing I have another week here when that happens."

"But you still want to leave. Maybe if you and I get out, I'll look you up. Can't be that hard to find you."

"We'll see. When's that board get updated?" he asked, trying to change the subject away from him.

"The work one? When Page gets up. Hasn't been done yet because the Swords aren't here, she always has her breakfast before she writes the new one. Doesn't bother me though. I know already."

"Don't suppose you'd care to reveal what I'm meant to be doing today then?"

"You won't like it," he warned.

"Then knowing early will give me time to get over that."

"Suit yourself. You're down in the mines. You, Two and Five. They'll teach you what you need to know, then you'll be mining the vein of iron ore that was found a few days ago. There's a few other ores there too. I had a look myself and spotted what I think might be some silver or tin, there wasn't enough light to tell."

"How hard can it be? Pick up pickaxe, swing pickaxe, hit rock. Hardly rocket science."

"That works find if you don't mind ending up with a lot of useless spoil or causing a cave-in. You can't just bash away anywhere. Two and Five might not like you very much, but they'll teach you what you need to know, so pay attention to them and... try not to aggravate them."

"Depends what they say, doesn't it? I still technically outrank them, so I can tell them to stop if it gets out of hand."

"Be careful with that, Ace," Ten said seriously. "We don't tell our Aces about being high and low because it's caused trouble before. Mind you don't cause some yourself with it."


	71. Rocky Relations

Riku lent the Swords a hand when they arrived, much to their surprise, then once the others had started to wander in for breakfast he left them to it to check the board, just in case there'd been any last-minute changes.

There hadn't been. Nine had passed on word quickly, putting the three of them down in mineshaft seven, prioritising any iron ore deposits they found over others. There was no map of the mines that he knew of, so no idea how far it would be to this particular shaft or what it'd be like.

Sam and Ten had been put together again, though this time with Seven and Eight helping them, while Nine had Six in the forge. Four hadn't been accounted for, probably because he was still over at the Cups after yesterday's reported injury.

An additional note today suggested the presence of one of the Major Arcana was present, though which one was yet to be discovered. Perhaps that would come with the Staves' messenger, as it usually did.

He met Two and Five on the way down, who despite keeping company with a card they both had reasons for disliking, looked oddly happy.

"Ever worked in a mine before, Ace?" Two asked him as they started out across the shop floor for the mine entrance.

"No," he replied. "Just had sort of a vague idea. Pickaxe, rock, get ores. Ten told me earlier there's more to it than just that though."

"What were you and Ten doing up early?" Five asked.

"I got up early out of habit, he was just curious and wanted to know why I was up," Riku shrugged. "It's not as if there's anything going on between us. I left that behind when I left the Staves."

Two unlocked the gates covering the entrance, leading them down into the mines. This part was familiar, the same area he and Sora had entered by when the four Major Arcana had displaced the various royalties.

"Probably just as well, or we'd never get any sleep," he muttered, leading the way deeper into the caverns. Their footsteps echoed as they headed in, pausing at a small cavern that had been turned into a tool store. A sturdy helmet with attached torch was handed to him, along with a heavy pickaxe.

It didn't look like he'd expected. One side was clearly the classical curved pick meant for mining at rocks, the other looked almost like a hatchet. It was tipped with a short chisel.

"You mine with this?" he asked uncertainly. "I thought pickaxes were the same on both sides."

"Only if you don't mind carting around more tools," Five replied. "We still end up carting stuff around, but it's limited to what we need and what we get. See here," he pointed to Two, then lending a hand. "The timber here we use to prop up the mineshafts – can't have it caving in on us, so we have to support it somehow. Sometimes it doesn't quite fit though and it's not safe to mine out what we need, so the other side of the axe is there to cut it back in pinch."

"Also good for carving torch holders into them," Two added, putting a bushel of unlit torches into a part of the cart specifically made for them. "The chisel can be unscrewed to reveal a handy storage area, usually where we keep matches for lighting the torches. It also doubles as a handy tool for removing embedded gemstones with more care."

Another two carts were picked out, one loaded with more timber frames the other left empty. Naturally as the new card, he got left with the heavier one that had torches, spare pick heads and the most frames. He didn't give them the pleasure of hearing him grumble about it, steering it awkwardly after them on the way out.

After they'd taken several branches seemingly at random he finally asked, "Just how do you know where you're going?"

"Mine sign," Two replied absently. "Look at the right side of the walls at each junction. We carve it into there."

"I haven't seen anything."

"That's because you're not looking," Five said somewhat smugly. They paused at the next junction and pointed it out.

"That?" Riku said. "That just looks like a bunch of chisel marks."

"It's supposed to. That way people overlook it. Look closer, Ace. You can see the centre marks look exactly like this cavern and the various tunnels branching off. Beside each branch-"

"I see it now," he cut Five off. "It's a bit rough, but that makes it blend in better. So if we took..." he hesitated, glancing between the mine sign and the tunnels, then pointed at one of the tunnels, "That one. That'd take us to shaft seven. The one two to the left, shaft four. Right?"

"Of course once you see it, it's easy," Five said. "So you can lead the way from here on. We'll correct you if you make a mistake."

Riku got the feeling this was deliberate, but didn't rise to it. Besides, it was a challenge.

The timber props became more common as they descended, pausing at each junction as he searched for the sign and then figured it out, becoming more adept at reading it as they went along. He also paid attention to the props, so in the event they decided he should put one up, he had an idea of what to do. It varied depending on the shape of the tunnels, but for the most part it seemed a squared arch was the most common support.

Three junctions later he hit a dead end. Tiny flecks in the rough, rounded wall glittered in the flickering light of their helmet torches.

"This is it, right?"

"Not bad for your first time," Two said grudgingly. "Do we need a support?"

"Looks stable enough at first glance," Five replied distractedly, rapping his knuckles on several parts of the rock wall, even knocking a few bits with his own pick. Apparently satisfied he nodded, "Safe for the moment. I'll keep a close eye on it, especially with him working."

"Because he knows what he's looking for," Two absently said, answering the question Riku had been forming. Maybe Xivan wasn't the only one who could pick up thoughts, Two just couldn't do it as regularly. "You know this means you'll be hauling spoil out though."

Five shrugged. "Can't be helped. I'll shore things up as you two go along. You'll want to mine side by side and aim to curve around slightly to the right. If the vein continues the way it started here, it'll head that way."

Riku hefted his pick in both hands.

"Watch first, Ace," Two sighed. "I'd rather you didn't brain me with that. I'll show you how it's done.

Five snickered behind him.

* * *

><p>Though Two had suggested otherwise, the actual mining itself was much as he'd imagined it. Swing with both hands and remember to put some back in it – the small chunks he'd started knocking away at first were nothing compared to the much larger ones Two had, and even once he'd figured out what he was doing wrong he still couldn't match Two.<p>

Five meanwhile took the rubble away, sorting it into one of the two now emptied cards. One held the spoil, the rock that held no valuable material. This, he was told, would either be ground down for gravel, used as cobblestone, or used to fill in small gaps and holes that would otherwise be dangerous.

The other cart had the minerals ores, rocks that he had been certain contained metals or other such valuable materials they were after. He'd used several bits of frame to compartmentalise the cart when they'd hit a second ore vein he identified somehow as tin, and once again when there were copper rocks in there as well.

They both stopped at Five's imperious command, as Two had advised Riku that Five was one of the more experienced miners that knew what he was looking for. Sometimes Five merely examined the stone faces cautiously, other times he insisted they stop and put up a new support. Neither of them continued work until after he was satisfied the shaft was safe again.

Work slowed whenever the spoil cart had to be taken away to be emptied, though not long before what Five told them was lunchtime – Riku had lost his sense of time down here – he told them that he'd been given a Stave to help, allowing him to keep watch while the borrowed Stave, who was as it happened the closed-mouthed Seven, regularly emptied the cart.

Lunch stopped work, as Seven then brought down their lunch and a small pail of water and a couple of cloths. He hadn't realised how dirty his hands had become while working. There hadn't been any dirt as such, but there had been dust in the air and they'd all handled the rocks.

He also hadn't expected anything notable to happen either. Once he settled back into the tiring work, chipping away at the wall, he became almost so monotonous he barely had to think about it as long as he avoided hitting anyone or anything he wasn't supposed to.

It hadn't been the most eventful day, but it had definitely been one of the more exhausting ones. Much to the obvious amusement of Five, he had to insist he stop for a time because he felt he couldn't keep on.

"I don't know," Five said as he started to mine the rock walls himself. "Young people these days, they just don't seem to know how to put in a full days work."

Riku didn't comment, leaning on one cart beside Seven, who was now watching for instabilities. With Five at work though they hardly needed to worry.

Two on the other hand felt he had to make some remark. "It's all that time they spend in the bedroom," he told Five as if Riku wasn't even there. "It softens them up too much."

Seven laid a warning hand on Riku's shoulder, but he ignored it and said, "At least we know how to get along with other people without being a jerk like some I could name."

"Oh yeah? What would you know?" Five demanded.

"Let me see now. Three has to endure all kinds of abuse, mostly from you as I understand it, though less since the Queen kicked you out of the last Game. Then there's the way everyone just assumes he'll be no good at anything because he's young and small, and I recall I had to demote a certain Pentacle before that changed and he finally got to learn something else. Neither of you like me – Two I can understand after what I did, but I don't see where I've done anything to bother you, Five. You turned on me the first morning I showed up here."

"Don't try to tell me that sort of thing doesn't happen at the Staves too," Two said, glancing at Seven who pretended not to have heard anything.

"Strangely enough, I don't seem to recall a single day there was anything of the sort happening while I was with them," Riku replied. "The old Sword King tried to kill me for reasons we never found out, the Devil certainly caused plenty of trouble, but among the Staves alone, no. Nothing."

"You don't get enough of a chance to, that's why. Spending all your time split up at other castles. Doesn't give you a chance."

"Then explain the Cups. They have to get along. And the Swords too? Even while he was with the Staves, their Four never had a problem with anyone. Only here is it any different."

"Voice," Seven said, pointing at a bit of the cavern roof. Three pairs of eyes turned to look up.

"Another support needed," Five said after a moment. "And you can shut up," he told Riku. "I don't need some... some... I just don't need you telling me how to act!"


	72. Adam's Idea

Riku kept to himself for the rest of the days work, having felt he'd irritated Two and Five enough for one day. Two had similar ideas himself, at least keeping his temper from flaring where they'd see it. Five hadn't stopped muttering irritably to himself ever since, clear enough to be heard but not in any language he recognised.

When Seven was called back to return to the Stave Castle, the three of them trekked out of the mines together. Their work wasn't done once they'd returned the tools, since the ore bearing rock had to be sorted in preparation for processing in the foundry, one of the lesser used workshops that he discovered was used on an as-needed basis. It was what would take the raw ores and and return the ingots ready for use by others.

That was due to happen tomorrow, or whenever Page and Ten penned it in for other cards to see to. Given the King's plans though, it was likely to be sooner rather than later.

Four still had not returned from the Cups, so when the bell rang calling and end to the day he waited around to give Sam his lift up to dinner again.

"Ten better today?" he murmured up to his passenger.

"He didn't talk about you, if that's what you mean," Sam replied. "But we had company today. Can't confide in me if others will hear. How'd you get on?"

Riku snorted. "I don't think I made any friends. Two doesn't like me any more than he did before and Five snapped at me. Don't know what his problem is with me, but I didn't really make it any better."

Sam sighed. "Shouldn't have provoked him, y'know. And don't tell me you didn't. I know them two better'n you do. Just be glad Ten is gonna be kinda biased for you, otherwise you'd have a right problem. Might get off with a warning, but that'll only set Five against you even more."

"Maybe I should sleep with him and see if I can persuade him to ignore the warning," Riku said.

"Ace!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding, don't worry," he laughed. "I wouldn't do something like that, it'd probably make them worse."

"Well, don't worry too much about tomorrow. I got it on good word that you're being taught some woodwork yourself. Won't be with you though, he's gonna try and get Page to show me the wonders of the Quarry. Reckons I'll be well suited to it after all the stuff I did with stone."

"Just remember to watch out for yourself, won't you?" Riku told him. "I'd hate for someone to have to scrape you off the floor."

"C'mon, me?" Sam smirked. "I'm too good to end up like that!"

"Don't jinx yourself."

Xivan was waiting at the top of the stairs, watching the cards as they passed. Five's expression turned momentarily stormy, but then he concealed it before he passed her. Being a Dryad, she probably sensed it anyway.

Two however sighed and went to join her.

"You too, Ace," she said. Riku helped Sam down before joining them. Xivan led them to the other side of the plaza, waiting for the other cards to file in for dinner before she said anything.

"Are we in trouble?" Riku asked.

"No," she answered. "Though I can imagine why you'd think that. You certainly seem to be building up resentment against you in some parts."

"I told you, I'm over that," Two said. "It was my own fault, and I've accepted that now."

"That wasn't what I was talking about," she told him. "I don't know exactly what happened today, but I can see it in you two and in Five. Something happened, and you two don't think very highly of Ace for it."

"It might be my fault," Riku conceded. "I probably shouldn't have said some of the things I did."

"Perhaps. Unless anyone brings and specifics to me though, you needn't worry. I had a visit from Queen Adam today with a proposal. As Ace and his friend in the Swords have shown, it is quite acceptable for cards to change suits. What he suggests is that two cards in each suit spend two days at each castle, spending time learning their trades before returning to their own. In each case they continue to hold their true rank and suit, but will act as if they were of the suit they visit."

"I know about this," Riku said. "I heard one of the Staves suggest it last week. I didn't think Adam would have tried it so quickly."

"He isn't trying it just yet. Today he's just visited the other suits and put it to them, and he's assured me that only if all three suits agree will it take place. If it goes ahead, you two and your counterparts in each suit will be the first eligible cards, so I'd like to hear what you think about it. Out loud," she added to Two. "For his benefit."

Two didn't appear to stop to consider this, immediately answering, "I don't like it. Work quality would suffer. Bad enough we're having to teach him," he nodded to Ace. "If he leaves now, it'll interrupt trying to find out where best to put him."

"I'd think he'd start it in a new week anyway," Riku said.

"Probably yes," Two agreed. "But even so. Teaching cards slows the work, the rest of us have to take up the slack and that puts us behind. The weather's already pushing back time on the Sword castle, and we've still got to figure out what we're doing and what we need for the Stave castle too." He shook his head and concluded, "It'd just put us too far behind, my Queen. It's a nice idea, but honestly do we want farmers or doctors trying to be builders? Leave it to the Staves to provide the service they've always done, it's more than enough."

"And you?" Xivan asked Riku.

"I think the idea itself is sound, but Two has a point. Even if we didn't count teaching new cards, it'd be a problem. Did the Queen mention-" he hesitated.

"No, Ace. He didn't. Never you mind," she added to Two. "Ace will tell you when he wants to."

"Well, without that... I don't think it's worth the trouble, honestly. I know the Staves, and I know they want to know a bit more about each suit – I know I do, that's why I'm here, and the Four of Swords got a similar chance. I've already been asked here about what it's like at the Staves, so it goes both ways, but an actual exchange like this could be troublesome. On the other hand, if he did think of it with the thing I didn't mention..."

"Yes, that would alleviate the more immediate issues," Xivan agreed. "That much was clear. But there could be issues with that too, you understand. Not everyone would want to go through it, given that they would be away for six days, changing every two days."

"I can imagine a few of the issues too," Riku nodded. "It's a nice idea, either way, but it's got too many issues with it."

"I'd have thought you'd be in favour of it," Two remarked. "Being a former Stave."

"I share their views, and I can understand why they want to see other suits. They only see a small part of the rest of us, after all. But because of that, they don't realise the trouble it could cause, like you mentioned."

Xivan nodded again. "Thank you for your input, both of you. Now go get your dinner before it gets cold."

Crossing back over for the dining room, Two murmured, "I imagine if I asked, you wouldn't tell me what you wouldn't mention?"

"No, but then if you keep working on the ideas you had last night, you'll be on the right lines," Riku replied.

Two looked thoughtful, but didn't say anything else.

"What did the Queen want?" Nine asked as the two sat down to join them.

"Just some idea the Staves brought to her," Riku said. "Not a bad idea, but it wasn't really workable. Did we miss anything interesting?"

Sam held up one hand, finishing his mouthful, then said, "Six reckons she's figured us out. The stuff what she and Two were trying to figure last night."

"Not that'd she'd tell us," Five muttered.

"I wanted to wait until all of us were here," she replied. "Well, except for Four, of course."

"That's alright, he already knows," Riku said. "Go on, what do you think?"

"He had one of Vitesse's amulets on him on the day Two reckons he felt the different mind," she said, jabbing a fork toward Sam. "And Two reckoned that mind was something like yours but also like his at the same time."

"As if one had been influenced into being like the other," Two said, nodding in agreement. "I'm fairly sure it was your mind acting like his."

"So I reckon that amulet must have been involved in some measure," Six went on.

There was silence but for the sounds of eating.

"Well, you're partly right," Riku said. "An amulet was involved, but not the one you saw. That one just lights up depending on whether someone tells the truth or not. Green for truth, red for a lie, yellow for half-truth."

"Did you know that?" Six asked Sam.

"Yep. Knew what it was before the other amulet too," he answered. "Riku told me when he got sent to find me 'cause our Queen wanted me."

"But that evening you said you didn't know what it did."

"Orders," he shrugged.

"So what did the other amulet do then?" she said, almost to herself.

Riku glanced over to Ten to see how he was reacting to this now that he knew, but all he could tell was that he'd apparently become fascinated by his meal and wasn't looking up. Perhaps he was respecting the choice not to come right out and tell them what had happened.

Finally Two broke the quiet again. "Was it your mind I sensed, Ace? On that day?"

Riku looked to Sam, who gave him a look that confirmed his earlier answer – he didn't care if it came out, having not agreed with keeping it quiet anyway.

So he simply answered, "Yes. That was me."

"So the Ace of Staves that left that day..."

"Was me," Sam nodded. "Took you long enough to figure it out. If he hadn't been so clear with his answer, you'd still be guessing." He pushed his plate back, stretched, then hopped down. "Someone put my plate up for me? I'm gonna go to bed."

Despite how he felt about Sam, Five leaned over to put it up on the side behind him. Once he'd left, Nine spoke up again. "Now we know, are you going to tell us what happened?"

"It's simple enough. Vitesse visited because she had word that ours was interested in her amulets, which was a ruse she and-" he paused. Xivan might not want him to reveal that just yet. "Well, anyway, it was a ruse she was working on that resulted in getting Vitesse out. She commandeered me that day, dragging me along here with her along with five amulets to use as a kind of demonstration. The one you all saw was responsible for disqualifying me at the last game."

"What about the others?"

"Never mind them, they're not important. The important one came afterwards. Vitesse wouldn't say anything about what it would do, only that it needed another card, so Xivan told me to go get Three. Once we got back to the room they were in, they put the amulet on the two of us – a pair of silver rings, in case you're wondering. Next thing I know, I'm stood in front of the wrong queen in the wrong body. For Vitesse's benefit, we suggested that it was a kind of additional punishment after the disqualification because it meant with me outside Vitesse' power, I could serve as proof of an accusation she made, and that got her out."

"That alone wouldn't account for what I felt," Two broke in. "If that's all that happened, I should have sensed your mind, not the influenced one I found."

"You didn't let me finish," Riku admonished him. "We didn't want anyone to catch on to what had happened, so Vitesse told him to act as if he was me, and Xivan told me the same. Since as far as the rest of the world knew, we were who we appeared to be, that gave us each others ranks, and meant we answered to each other's commands, and those commands pretty much forced us to act that way. That's why you didn't really notice at all."

"And the Queen's idea," Two said. "The Stave Queen's one I mean. The bit you didn't mention out there..."

"Yeah, you've got the idea. Only Adam and I know about that, I think. And the Chariot, but I guess the Major Arcana probably know what goes on anyway. We never told anyone afterwards. Honestly, who'd believe something like that would be possible – especially since you all seemed to believe that I was him."

"He's got a point," Seven agreed. "We certainly wouldn't-"

"-think it was possible," Eight finished.

"I'm not so sure about that," Ten remarked. "Sometimes you two make me wonder."

"It's the linked minds," Six said. "I'm not surprised. Why tell us now though?"

"It's after the fact, and if you ask him he'll tell you he didn't agree it was right to keep it quiet in the first place," Riku answered. "I don't really mind either, but I kinda had to keep it quiet so we didn't tip Vitesse off."

Five, who'd otherwise been sat quietly during all this, looked up with a faintly disturbed expression and said, "That was you. That night."

"You mean where you tripped me up in the corridor after I went to bed and had Xivan catch you in the act?" Riku said with vicious calm. "Yes, that was me."

"And it was you... you're the one who suggested we take you from the Staves."

"Yeah. I knew you wanted me to do the foreman thing at the Sword castle, and I was interested in what happened here. Being him gave me a sneak peek into more of it than I usually saw. If it hadn't been for Queen Adam arranging things for me when you got your Ace out, I was hoping you'd consider the suggestions I made."

"One last thing," Five said, sounding quieter. "When you... at the smithy-"

"Yep," Riku grinned. "That was also me. Sorry about having to make you restrain him," he added to Nine.

"Boys," she sighed disparagingly. "And you did so well yesterday too."

"Well, I didn't have to be him then, did I? Any more questions, or does anyone mind if I go to bed."

"Just as long as it's your bed you go to," Two said. Ten tried not to choke on his drink.


	73. Tree Talk

The ingrained early rising habit got Riku up early once again, though this time he didn't bother to get up. After yesterday's work and a second shower before going to bed, he still felt the aches of the days work. He didn't doubt many of the other cards didn't enjoy mining either. At least there, Sam wasn't missing anything he wouldn't be better off without.

If Sam was right, he'd be learning something about the woodworking trade today, no doubt giving Ten plenty of chances to be further distracted. He'd mentioned pestering Ten with questions to keep his mind on things when he'd been learning, Riku decided maybe he'd have to do the same.

By the sounds of things outside, the weather had died down a bit. There was no longer howling wind trying to find a way into the castle, just a slight hiss of rain. Adam hadn't been wrong when he'd said spring here consisted of strong winds and wet weather.

Someone tapped lightly on his door, followed by a murmured, "Are you up, Ace?"

"Give me a moment," he replied, quickly putting something on then letting himself out. Two was waiting for him.

"You didn't have to go to all that much trouble, you know," he said in a quiet voice.

"What? What trouble?"

"Getting dressed."

"What, does everyone here want to steal a look at me now?"

"Be nice," Two admonished gently, leading the way out to the plaza. The low morning light here showed he was wearing a simple green shirt that reached quite a ways down, almost like a gown. "Normal wear for a Dryad," he explained. "When we bother to wear anything. We're not bothered by seeing people wearing nothing. After all, animals go around nude."

"I'm not a Dryad, Two. Besides, there's a certain card that if he knew I was up would probably enjoy the chance to get another look."

"You mean Ten. He's not actually as... obsessed as he sounds," Two said after a moment. "He just acts that way because he thinks that's how everyone expects him to. That's what annoys Five so much. He can never tell if he's seeing Ten, or what Ten's acting like."

"I don't suppose you know what Five's problem with me is?"

"You like other men," Two shrugged. "There's more to it than that, but it goes into personal matters that I shouldn't talk about without asking him first. Got to respect people's privacy when you can hear their minds. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Why, something you've seen in mine?"

"No, just after last night you gave me an idea. Do you know much about Dryads, Ace?"

Riku thought back over what he'd learned since Xivan had revealed she was a Dryad. There hadn't been much said.

"I remember hearing you're tied to your tree and live as long as it does, and I know both you and the Queen can sense our minds. Not to sound offensive, but I gather she's better at it than you."

Two shrugged, "I know. She's a few centuries older than I am, she's had more practice. Besides, her tree is a real Oak, mine is a Fireoak. They're related, but Fireoaks can withstand hotter temperatures, and the associated Dryads... well..." he broke off an turned a palm upwards. A flame appeared on it, burning not red but a nut brown. "I don't have to worry about fire like Xivan does, but when your tree is the only Fireoak in a forest you've got to take care not to upset the other trees."

"I can imagine. I think Ten said something about that being the reason you won't cut down trees."

"_No_ Dryad will do that," Two said emphatically. "Xivan overlooks it because she has to, we work in wood so she has to accept that it means having others do it – that's how she gets around it. But I'm in the Minor Arcana, and that meant until she stepped in, I still had to. I can hear them, Ace. I can even hear the grand tree that makes up most of our castle. He's very old, but he always laments every tree the other cards have to cut down."

"Trees can actually... talk then?" Riku asked curiously. "I mean, I imagine they must after you've said that, but I never really thought about it."

"You have to know what to listen for, and when to listen. They think very slowly compared to us. If you could experience time the way they do, years would pass by like hours to us. They never miss a thing though. They may have no eyes, but they still sense the world."

"What do they talk about?"

"In the spring, they brag a lot actually," he said with a slight smile. "They like to try to outdo each other when the time comes to put leaves on again. They long to see the birds who left for winter, and there's a kind of... I wouldn't call it joy, but they're always happy to see them return. Summer they talk more about food, though I use the term loosely. Water and nutrients they need to survive. Sometimes an argument breaks out when two trees try to colonise the same place for sunlight. In Autumn they compliment each other on the leaves as they turn golden, then as the leaves fall they settle down to sleep through the winter."

Riku was fascinated, and surprised. "They actually argue?"

"I know, not many people think about it really," Two laughed. "But we're getting a bit far afield. Dryads as you said live as long as their tree, and I've lived for nearly a century and a half now."

"And you don't look a day over twenty," Riku observed. "You age at the same rate as them too, I'm guessing."

"Close enough. It'll do. We don't have to go through the time-consuming process of growing up like humans do either. When a Dryad comes into existence, we appear to be a young child of maybe ten years."

"Skip the boring part of having to grow up and learn everything, huh?"

"It works for us. Anyway. The ability to sense minds is a natural thing. We have it from... for want of a better word, birth. We're not good with it at first, only able to sense the presence of minds. It takes time to pick up anything more specific. I can tell a few details about a mind – rough age, gender, sometimes a bit of the person's attitude – and usually what they're feeling, but not what they're thinking. Xivan can sense people's thoughts, but only if there's only a few people around. It's like a room – the more people are there, the harder it is to focus on any one mind."

"And every other mind is the background noise – and you've got the trees there as well."

"And the plants too," Two added. "It's something that's just... always been there. I've never known what it's like for others who don't have it. I've always imagined it's just a great peaceful silence. I can even hear minds in my sleep you see. It's kind of a defence thing. We can wake up whenever we want if we sense trouble."

"Useful," Riku noted. "Mind if I follow your line of thought for a moment?"

"You've guessed it already, haven't you?"

"It was kind of obvious after you said you didn't know what not having that gift was like. That, and you said I'd given you an idea last night. You want me to talk to Adam about trading places with someone who isn't a Dryad, or maybe you want me to be that someone."

"I wasn't going to go that far," Two said a little bashfully. "Just sort of suggest that maybe if you get the chance you could talk to him. I mean, everyone knows you two were... on good terms. He'd hear you out."

"He'd probably hear anyone out," Riku said. "I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to talk to him though. I'm not exactly going to see him as often as I used to now I'm here. But if I do, I'll mention it to him. And if you can't find anyone else willing to try it with you... well, I'm intrigued. I'd like to know what it's like to hear the trees at least."

"If that's all you want, I can share a little of that with you now," Two said. "Very limited in comparison, but it'll give you a taste."

Riku hesitated, then nodded. "Can't hurt to try, right?"

Two didn't answer, taking each of Riku's hands in his own. There was a slight scent of flowers in the air, then Two said, "Close your eyes and open your mind. Listen with your mind instead of your ears, and let the voice of the forest join you."

It sounded like mystical gibberish, but he tried to do as it said, trying to hear as if there were a pair of mental ears in his mind instead. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, then there was a rustling murmur.

_"We greet you, Riku, Ace of Pentacles,"_ one rustle sounded. _"And welcome your presence among our ancient song."_

_"That's the tree of our castle,"_ Two's voice, now a similar rustle, silently explained. _"Listen further."_

Riku tried again, with a sense of pushing outward. More rustling sighs joined in, becoming a chorus. There were many voices, dozing as it was still early yet. One proudly mentioned nests that were already being made in its boughs, while another complained that its neighbour was blotting out its favourite patch of sunlight. A stately Yew tree was telling younger trees of a family of squirrels that had once called its branches home, and a Willow was listening intently to the voice of an Owl telling it of a hunt it had recently returned from.

Then it faded as Two withdrew his hands.

"I think that's enough," he said aloud. "You weren't aware of it, but you were straining your mind fairly hard there."

Riku felt odd, as if for a moment he wanted to put down roots, then mentally shook himself.

"Was that voice really the tree? This tree?"

"Yes. He greets every mind that reaches out to him the same way. You can't hide anything from him. That's how he knew your name."

"Did you..."

"I heard," Two said. "But I know the rules too. Not supposed to use it. What did you think of what you heard?"

"I had no idea there was so much going on I can't pick up. It's like listening to a whole new world."

"I thought you'd appreciate it. And thank you, for hearing me out at least. Even if you don't get the chance... at least I'll have mentioned it."

"You're going back to bed?"

"There's a while yet before the bell rings. At the very least I can have a quick nap. You might want to do the same, if you can."

"Probably a good idea, otherwise Ten might notice I'm up and then you'd have to put up with his ideas too."


	74. Day with Ten

Riku kept to himself when the bell rang, his brief introduction to the voice of the forest still on his mind as he listened to the other cards rising. Though he'd needed Two to hear it all, he was certain it had left him more receptive to it now, as if there was a slight sigh on the edge of his awareness, a lasting echo of what he'd heard.

He hadn't been able to go back to sleep. The memory of the voices he'd heard was too clear. He'd only picked up a few during that communion, but with time to spare and the memory of it, picked out even more. It was an idea of just how much Two had to hear – he moved through a world filled with conversations at all times.

Oddly, no one spoke at the showers. It seemed out of place after growing used to the Staves, and not for the first time he almost wished he was still there. It had been his choice to come here, he reminded himself.

Both Sam and Ten finished up before him, Sam darting into his room his usual energetic self already, while Ten leaned against the wall. Had he not changed rooms when he'd been elevated, it would have been a near-perfect mirror of the last time he'd seen this.

"Don't bother checking the board," Ten's voice came through Riku's door to him. "You're with me today, along with our little bundle of energy."

"Anyone else?" Riku asked, reluctantly conceding he needed to be tidier. The floor beside his bed hadn't ended up like this at the Staves, but then that was a communal area. You didn't want anyone to find out how untidy you got when they'd see it all the time. It prompted a slightly guilty quick tidy up as he listened.

"Not today, just the three of us. You'd have been down in the quarry if I hadn't spoken up last night, with Five and Six, and after yesterday I thought that might be a bad idea."

"Was it Page's idea to give you Three as well, just in case you had any ideas?" Riku asked slyly.

"Oh, come on Ace, you haven't even had breakfast yet. It was my idea anyway. He's turning out to be a skilled, if small, craftsman."

"I heard that!" Three called, two rooms over.

"It was a compliment, stop complaining," Ten chided, then fell quiet as several other doors clicked. Riku finished his quick clean up, dressed and left. Unsurprisingly, Ten had returned to his own door so as not to give anything away to anyone else who didn't already know about his other interests.

"What are the others up to?" Riku asked as they headed to breakfast.

"Seven and Eight are going to the Swords to have a look at the foundations," Ten replied. "The rain's letting up, so we'll be able to continue there soon. Xivan's going to visit the Staves with Two and Nine, who'll have a check on their foundations while they're there and get an idea of what we'll need to fix them up with something more solid. They're not in any danger of sinking, but there's still the tunnels to worry about, and our Page reckons where their castle is sat right on a cliff edge, it's worth having a look at it in case the rain washed away and important supporting rocks."

"Living on top of a cliff has it's own share of concerns," Riku noted. "I never really thought about that myself, I just remember when I first saw it, even I saw it was designed to be a nightmare for anyone stupid enough to attack."

"I'm sure Death appreciates the remark," Ten laughed. "I don't think anyone's ever dared call him stupid before."

"Not to his face, anyway. Any idea how Four's doing?"

"No, but that's not unusual. He'll be back when the Cups decide he's ready for work again, don't worry. Oh, great," he said without much enthusiasm. "Gruel again."

"Oh stop complaining," Sam told him. "If I have to like it, so do you."

Riku noticed this time, there was a second low box like the one he normally had on his chair so he could reach the table. This one had been left in one corner of the room though, nudged out by Sam so he could reach without needing to ask anyone else to it for him.

"Put it back after you're done," Nine told him.

"I'm hungry," he protested.

"So? Put it back, even if you're going to use it again. You're a Pentacle, you should know better than to leave something around for people to trip over."

Sam stuck his tongue out at her, climbing down again to shove it back out the way.

"I'm sure I told you it was rude to do that," Two observed.

"No, that was me," Riku said. "If you're thinking of the same time I am"

"He said the same thing I would have done anyway," Sam added. "I save it for special occasions – like whenever I feel like it."

"Do you ever plan to grow up, Three?" Nine sighed.

"Not if I can help it," he snorted, climbing up then attacking his breakfast again.

There was a quiet few moments, then Ten frowned and said, "What's taking them so long?"

"Who?" Two asked.

"Them," he said, nodding toward the empty seats for Five and Six.

"Oh. Them," he said. "I don't think I should say."

Ten looked puzzled for a few moments. "You don't mean-"

"Not at the table," Nine told him, ignoring the fact that he ranked higher than her. "There are children present."

"Children who know what you're on about as well," Sam said without even looking up. "Any chance I could have a second bowl in there?"

"I see why you said to bring extra," one of the Swords remarked to the other. Riku glanced over to them, just catching sight of the Two of Swords before he went into the pantry. Their own Ace was with them, leaning on a counter having his own breakfast.

"I don't know how you do it," Ten remarked, watching has he exchanged the empty bowl for his seconds. "I don't even manage one most of the time."

"Well that's because you're not a ball of energy like him," Riku told him.

"Don't tell me you actually like this stuff?"

"Why not? Sure given the choice I'd find something else, but I don't mind. Can't see why you've got a problem with it myself."

"It's watery and tasteless."

"Hey, Ace," the Two of Swords said loudly. "Make a note would you? Ten of Pentacles reckons our porridge is too thin, and to give him the thicker recipe next time."

"We have a thicker one?" their Ace asked.

"If we don't I'll arrange for it," he replied with a wicked look toward Ten.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Ten muttered.

"What's wrong, don't you want something more suited to you?"

"I just don't entirely trust you people not to have some kind of trick up your sleeves," he called back. To be safe though, he still cleared out his bowl before he handed it back. Riku gave him his own in passing as he finished, though Sam still lingered.

"Maybe we should get to work before you dig yourself any deeper," Riku suggested.

Ten apparently didn't trust himself to answer, following Riku out though pausing as an embarrassed looking Five and Six finally came to breakfast.

"At least she'll keep him out of trouble in the mornings," Ten remarked quietly. "Better what they were just doing than him making things worse for you or Three."

"You mean it hasn't happened before?"

"I wouldn't know, I didn't usually pay much attention before you stuck me at the top here. Four would be the one to ask. When he manages to stay sober at least, he knows what happens in the evenings. Since I have to talk to Page and you and Sam go to bed early, we miss out on quite a bit."

"We both have our excuses. I can't help it much if I'm an early riser. Where am I starting today?"

"Shop floor," Ten replied almost instantly, then quickly glanced back as they started down the stairs. "Since you don't share Three's lack of height, you'll be doing it properly. We've got a load of timber beams that need cutting to length for the King's order, so that's going to be our job today. He's a bit small to use the saws safely, so I had to cut that out for him and move him right on to carving. He's not bad at it, but I imagine if you can carve stone, wood isn't too different. Just don't have to hit it so hard."

"Hey, Ten. You remember when I was here as him – Three, I mean – and someone mentioned what you do while we were up at the board."

"The jobs one? Yeah, why?"

"Just what _do_ you carve on the rejects?"

Ten didn't say anything.

"You mean you haven't told him yet?" Sam's voice asked unexpectedly, startling both of them.

"Stop sneaking up on me like that!" Ten said after a moment to recover. "Almost sent me flying down the stairs!"

"Now there's an idea," Sam said, as if to himself. "I wonder if you could learn to fly by giving someone no other choice."

"I don't think this is the best place to find out, Three," Riku said. "We kinda need him, you know? He knows what we're supposed to be doing. And what he puts on the rejects."

"Will you stop going on about them?" Ten demanded. "It's not as if anyone gets to see them anyway."

"Except me," Sam grinned. "Reckon there'll be a lot more detail to any you have today."

"Look, I just... I work better with a subject, alright? And it's not as if anyone cares about the rejects. You can't just melt it down and try again like you can metal."

Riku finally realized what he was suggesting. "Really? That's what you do with them? Carve other people?"

"One in particular, 'course," Sam put in.

"Just don't tell anyone, they'll think I'm weird," Ten muttered.

"Why? King Deti sketches Staves all the time. Whenever he has someone around, he'll draw them. One in particular for him as well, but I've seen his little gallery once before – he draws every Stave sooner or later."

"He's a King though. Royalty is allowed to be a bit weird."

"You're too kind," Xivan murmured, wandering past them.

Ten stopped, staring after her.

"You know what?" he said after a moment. "I'm just going to keep quiet today. Everyone seems to be showing up at just the right moment to make remarks like that today."

"But Ten, how would we learn anything from you that way?" Riku asked with a broad grin.

"I give up," he muttered. "Lets just get to work before my big mouth does any more."


	75. Mistakes

Riku's part of the days work was relatively simple, involving a long workbench lined with clamps to hold the timber beams, the end one adjustable to allow for differing lengths. It had been designed to be used as an aid in sawing through the beam, which was a benefit for him.

Ten handed him a saw from a tool rack underneath the workbench and started to explain while he loaded a beam into the clamps.

"We need several of different lengths for the King's project, so the two of us are working on the necessary stocks. There's a plan up on the wall over by the workshop Three just went into that tells you how many of each length. You work from the top down, I'll do bottom up. Measuring sticks are built into the benches," he said, lifting one out to indicate. "Metric system, in case you're wondering. Lengths are up on the plan, clear enough. Aim to cut a bit more than the length you need."

"So I've got a bit of a margin of error?" Riku asked.

"Right. Also so you can sand back the ends. Sawing often leaves them rough, so it's easier to sand it back instead. Make sure you remember to do both ends mind, the beams you're cutting are all one long piece, so the end of one is the start of the next. Don't forget to check how much you've got left from time to time, and don't throw away remains if it isn't long enough."

"And the finished beams..."

"Go in the storeroom to the left of the plan. Workshop is on the right. Remember to pay attention when taking beams in, especially the long ones," he added in a pained voice. "First time I was here I got hit round the head with more than a few of them because the other card wasn't paying attention."

"I'll try to remember not to hit you," Riku said, then on a whim added, "Or on you."

"Not while we're working, Ace," he admonished. "Especially out here on the shop floor. Work comes first."

"Practical," he murmured, then since Ten had already set the beam to the right length, got ready to saw.

"Safety first," Ten told him almost immediately. "There's not much of a chance of something happening, but better to take care, than taken to the Cups."

After adding some safety goggles that didn't fit too well and an apron, he tried again, pausing just before he started.

"Anything else this time?" he asked, just in case.

"Nothing I can do out here, at least," Ten replied. "Get to work, Ace."

* * *

><p>Sora leaned on the wall of the pig pen, trying not to think about the odour rising from the pail beside him.<p>

"Seriously guys, how do you manage to leave so much behind?" he asked quietly. The pigs never actually answered back, but they did at least recognise him. "Three trips this time. I know you like me but really, there's other things that need doing too you know."

"Hit your head while you were at the Staves?"

Sora glanced back, seeing the Two of Swords. "What? No, just talking to myself. Happens a lot."

"You're not feeling unwell are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You haven't complained once. At least not to us."

Sora laughed, "I prefer telling the pigs. They don't make remarks about it. Is something up?"

Two glanced about then in a quieter voice replied, "Did you hear anything about an exchange idea the new Stave Queen had?"

"Not recently, but I was around when some Staves suggested it one morning," he replied. "Two cards from each suit spend two days at each other suit so they get a chance to find out what it's like, right?"

"Close enough to what I heard. There's rumour going around that there's more to it than that though. I hear Queen Adam inherited Vitesse's collection of magic amulets, and he's planning on using one of them."

"Can't see where he needs magic. I don't think Adam was really all that big on magic, during the last attack by Death he told me not to forget the crossbow. I got the impression he didn't really approve of the magic I used."

"You don't mind lighting the ovens with that fire spell of yours," Two observed. "Anyway, that's not the least of it. Ten says he overheard the Stave Knight talking to our Knight about it, and the amulet allows two people to trade body with each other, makes them act like each other. That way the work quality is still the same."

"Powerful magic," Sora noted. "I don't think I could do something like that, but my magic is more suited to fights really. Why bring this up now, Two? You don't normally mention something like this except in the evenings."

"Because I think it involves your Stave friend. Pentacle friend," he corrected quickly. "The one who changed suit. I've only got rumour for this mind," he said in a conspiratorially low tone that probably carried everywhere. "But Eight says he overheard your Ace friend talking to the Three of Pentacles back on the Game day, and from what he heard, the two of them have already used the amulet, and that's why he changed to the Pentacles – the Three of Pentacles wanted to get back to his castle."

"Wait, what?" Sora exclaimed. "You're saying Ri- Ace and Three are... each other?"

"That's what I heard, yeah. Don't know why, Eight didn't say. Don't think the two of them mentioned anything that he overheard anyway. And now they're both at the Pentacles, they can't go to Queen Adam and ask him to undo it. Reckoned you oughta know, he's your friend after all, and if he's been forced into it..."

Sora frowned. "Come to think of it, he did seem to be a little odd when he got back from that day escorting Vitesse. Maybe she's the one who did it to them, and then when she got booted out..."

"Getting them back got overlooked," Two finished.

Sora bit his lip, thinking. "Vitesse would have kept the amulets in her room, and that means Adam probably has as well. Shame we don't know what to look for though-"

"Pair of silver rings, that's what I heard," Two interjected helpfully.

"Right, but if they're locked away somewhere..."

"You're thinking of helping him out then?"

Sora nodded, "It'll probably get us in trouble, but maybe if we explain why, Knight will understand. We know what we're looking for. No one checks the portals here or at the Stave castle, so no problems there."

"We?"

"I need someone to act as a lookout, Two. I don't reckon it'd be safe to do it on my own, and anyway do you really think anyone else would do this?"

"What about Five? Didn't you say she'd be concerned about him too?"

"I don't want to bother her with this. If we get into trouble... well, one more week out for me," Sora shrugged. "I don't like it, but I'm used to it happening. You'll only have one week out, but she's never got into trouble once, so is that really such a big price to pay for getting them back to normal?"

"I guess you've got a point there. We'll be up late every night though, Four."

"I know," Sora nodded again. "But if we don't do something, who will? What if either of them gets out before we put them right again? Remember what we were told? Cards that get out go to their own worlds. They'd be in the wrong body, wrong world, or worse, both – and out there..."

"There's no amulet to put them back. Alright, you've made your point, even if I do regret telling you this now."

"Stop complaining," Sora told him. "We're doing the right thing. Now lets get back to work before anyone thinks we're goofing off."

* * *

><p>Riku finished sawing through the first beam, releasing one side of it. Definitely rough from the sawing. He understood better why Ten had told him about that, but now he was faced with the problem of either smoothing it off now, or leaving it until later...<p>

Ten was in the middle of sawing through one of his own beams, so he decided not to bother him. He checked the plan so he knew how long this beam was supposed to be and how much he had to work with, then looked into the tool rack beneath the workbench for something to sand it down with. Since the Pentacles helpfully labelled the tool racks, it didn't take him long to find a tray of sandpaper in varying degrees of rough or smoothness to sand it down with.

It wasn't exactly rocket science, figuring out these things – just common sense. By the end of the week here, even if he got out, he'd have a considerable collection of useful skills to put to use. At least he'd have something to fall back on should anything more interesting turn sour.

After he'd got it down to the length needed and checked both ends, finding the other end having been cut already last time a card worked with it needed no work down to it, it was added to the stockpile in the storeroom, and he started a new beam.

Part way through sawing that one there was a wooden crash from the workshop Sam was in. Both he and Ten went to look without hesitation.

Several large log chunks and a mass of smaller pieces of timber were scattered over the floor in a random heap. On wall that had apparently until recently held them neatly in stacks, the metal supports for the shelving hung bent out of shape.

"I'm alright," Sam told them quickly from the far wall, clear of the wood. "I moved quick enough to avoid it. Didn't touch nothing, it just... fell."

"It's the logs," Ten said. "I _told_ them not to put them in here. Three, run over to the forge and tell Nine we need new shelf supports. Just be careful picking your way through. You and me will tidy this up."

"Won't that put us behind?" Riku asked as Sam easily scrambled over the untidy piles.

"Sure, but it'll put us further behind if someone needs to use this place and we don't tidy it up. We'll have to stack it in piles on the floor, which isn't ideal but until the shelves are fixed no choice. We'll get those log chunks stacked up first, they'll take both of us to shift."

"Who'd you tell? Just out of curiosity mind."

"Six, Seven and Eight yesterday. They were out logging because our wood stocks were looking low. Give me a hand with this, sooner we get this tidied up the better. We can talk later."


	76. A Mystery

Tidying up the spilled stock was slow until the logs had been stacked away, then with Sam's help the smaller timber pieces quickly followed. Once Ten was sure it was safe enough for now he glanced over the bent shelf supports and sent Riku back to work.

Not long after, as he paused in sawing the next length of timber, Ten's voice emerged out of the mine entrances made indistinct by distance and echoes. It sounded very much like someone getting taken to task for shoddy work, and when Five's voice joined in it became more like an argument.

Riku's brief pause became somewhat more lengthy as he picked out assorted words, taken out of context and distorted like the rest of the echoes. It was still an conflict of sorts, but the words he made out suggested it was no longer about the work.

Sam appeared in the workshop doorway nearby, having also stopped to listen.

"He's in fine voice," he noted.

"He doesn't really sound like the sort to have a loud argument though," Riku said.

"You've never caught him at a bad time. Noticed how he's been a bit more irritable lately?"

"A bit, I just put it down to the promotion I gave him."

Sam shook his head. "Nothing to do with that, though I reckon it mighta contributed. Ask him about that scar on his neck sometime. If he feels as strongly about you as he says he does, he'll tell you."

"Do you know?" Riku asked.

"Me? No. But Four does, and he told me once that it's the cause of his periodic bursts of temper. Best get back to work – we don't want to be on the receiving end anytime soon."

"No argument there. I think he and I are behind anyway."

"Don't go telling him that," Sam called back, heading back to work himself.

After he'd added another timber piece to the stocks the echoes finally died down, following not long after by a distinctly irritated looking Ten. He was muttering to himself, almost biting off certain words, as if snapping at something just out of reach. Between the scar he'd seen and Sam's suggestion, a slightly disturbing idea began to occur to Riku.

He kept it to himself, pretending not to notice as he continued to work through the order. Ten said nothing, staring at the timber he'd left as if expecting it to cut itself through sheer embarrassment before he finally got back to work himself, still muttering away.

On the far side of the shop floor Five tentatively emerged from the mine entrance, glancing in Ten's direction before quickly heading for the forge. He didn't look annoyed at what had happened, as it appeared to have been him responsible. He looked more afraid than anything else.

Ten paid it no attention, somehow managing to work even quicker than he had before. It prompted Riku to stop getting distracted and get on with it himself, even if he couldn't hope to match that kind of swiftness.

Sam came out some time after, pretending nothing had happened. "Almost lunchtime," he said. "I'll just run up and get us some lunch, 'kay? Anyone want anything specific?"

"Fish," Ten snapped. "Or something with some meat to it."

"Right. Ace?"

"I'm not too bothered," Riku replied. "If it's edible and I can eat it quick so I can get back to work, it'll do for me."

"One something fishy, one something quick, got it," Sam confirmed, then ran off toward the stairs. Riku decided to take a chance.

"Are you alright, Ten?"

"Fine."

"You don't sound like it."

Ten glared at him. "Five found out it's a bad idea to call me certain things, that's all. If it weren't for Six it would have come to blows."

"Good thing she was there then."

"Debatable," Ten muttered. "Could well do without him at this rate."

"Everyone makes mistakes, you know."

"Do they?" he suddenly demanded, rounding on Riku now. "Do they really mistake a tin ingot for iron? Do they really manage to miss the blindingly obvious signs they've picked the wrong metal and that it's acting wrongly when being forged? Do they really make such a stupid mistake and say nothing about it, Ace, really?"

"Hey, calm down. I didn't know what happened, did I? And taking it out on me isn't going to do you any good. Talk about it, vent it somehow, just don't lash out at us for it. You know Three and I will listen and keep private things private. Make use of that if you need."

Ten stopped, at least appearing to consider this, though he still fumed silently.

"Just do your work, Ace," he said eventually with a very forced calmness. "I'll talk about it when I want to."

He didn't think it safe to say any more to Ten, but at least he'd tried.

When Sam returned it was on the shoulders of his older brother, carrying him to them while Sam carried their lunches in a stack of small boxes.

"You made it out quick," Riku said.

"The Cups asked the Swords to borrow your friend," Four replied. "Any idea what Curaga means?"

"It's a healing spell," Sam said, handing out the boxes once he'd been put down again. "He mentioned it when I was pretending to be Ace."

Four's eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Two figured it out," Riku told him. "So we figured it was safe to tell the others. Ten found out a little before them because I felt it only fair to make him aware of it given his interest in me."

"I still wish you'd told me about it at the time," he said peevishly. "You could have done that, I'm sure. I'd certainly have said different things."

"That time of month again?" Four asked after a moment. Riku and Sam shared a puzzled look. "How long do you have?"

"Two days," Ten answered. "Page already knows. At least I don't have to pass veiled messages through Two about it any more. I'll be fine as long as no one does anything stupid again."

"You ought to consider talking to the Wizard about it, Ten," Four advised. Somehow it seemed as if he was spared from Ten's considerable, if temporary, wrath. "If he can't do something to help you directly, I'm sure he'll be able to make some arrangements."

"I've got it under control, Four. I'll manage."

"But not well, not since you became our Ten."

Ten gave Riku another irritated look.

"Sorry," he said. "It wasn't as if I had any idea at the time, and the only other option I had at the time was him," he nodded to Sam. "Could you really see things working out if I'd made him Ten?"

"Heaven forbid," Four muttered.

"Hate to put a hole in your point Ace, but our Knight did give you the choice," Sam said. "I was there remember. He said if the card you wanted weren't present, he'd send for 'em."

"No, it's alright," Ten sighed. "He's right too. Given the choice I might have suggested someone else, but I'll manage. Has anyone told you what you're doing yet?" he asked Four, then held up a hand. "Don't answer that. My job. I know. Give us a hand meeting this order for the King will you? If we can, we'll get the order completed today, and that gives me tomorrow to get the finer parts Three doesn't manage today sorted. After that it's just waiting on the metalwork and a few assorted odds and we'll be ready to start assembling this oversized monstrosity."

"Somehow I thought it'd take longer," Riku murmured, picking up his saw as he finished his lunch.

"You're at the craft capital of our world," Ten snorted. "Nothing here takes long."

* * *

><p>By evening Four's aid had considerably increased their rate of work, and while they had not completed all of the timber needed, the majority of it was now laying in meticulously neat stacks in the storerooms. During the afternoon Five had slunk into the workshop and replaced the faulty supports only to be caught and accosted by Ten as he demanded to make sure it had been done right this time, only grudgingly accepting the work this time. He hovered over the now nervous Five as he fitted them and restored the shelves, almost fleeing once Ten let him go. Whatever had passed between them down in the quarry had drastically changed Five's outlook, at least where it concerned Ten.<p>

When the bell called an end to the day's labour, Ten had held a hushed conversation with Four, then indicated to Sam and Riku to go with him. Sam was hoisted up onto Riku's shoulders again while the other cards headed for dinner, Ten deliberately hanging back behind them and Riku with him.

"You and Four were right earlier," he said, sounding more like his normal self by now. "I need at least a bit of help, and talking to someone is going to help. If you can stand a few rumours Ace, once you and I have had dinner I'll take you aside and tell you what's involved."

"It's to do with that scar you've got isn't it?" Riku asked.

Ten nodded, "That's the one. Three, if you can bear to stay up a bit later tonight, I want you to listen to the other cards once we leave. I'd ask your brother, but he's already said he plans to have a drink tonight, so..."

"You want me to listen out for anything said what you ought to know about?" Sam guessed.

"Exactly. Particularly anything about me given my... outburst earlier. Don't say anything though. Knock on Page's door before you go to bed. If she tells you I haven't paid her my nightly visit, tell her I said you're to handle it in my place. We've planned ahead so there's shouldn't be anything you can't handle."

"Better not tell anyone else I get to help decide what they're doing tomorrow," Sam said with a wicked grin. "Might be a few complaints."

"You're telling me. I had to talk very quickly to run it past your brother. He can't overrule me, but he knows... well, he knows what I'm going to tell Ace tonight, and that's reason enough in itself for me to listen to him. Not a word now," he added, letting Sam down as they crested the top of the stairs.


	77. Feline Friend

They'd had to queue and wait for their dinner again this evening as the Swords appeared to be running slightly behind. Aside from Five keeping as far away from Ten as he could without being too obvious about it and trying to get a sympathetic ear from Six about the earlier matter, it had been carefully quiet. The incident earlier had got around quickly, so it had been as if they were carefully avoiding saying anything that might set Ten off again.

Ten ate quickly, as did Riku, barely noticing what they'd been given. It was hot, it was food and they were hungry – as long as it was edible, it wasn't so much of a concern. It attracted a little attention, since neither of them were really quick eaters normally, but it was overlooked for not upsetting Ten.

When he noticed both he and Riku had finished their meals, he simply announced he needed a word with Riku before either of them went to bed and left, his tone indicating he was expected to follow. Not to Ten's room or his own, not down into the castle, but to Riku's surprise, Ten led him to the throne room.

"Here?" Riku asked quietly. "Are you sure we're allowed?"

"It's just the throne room, Ace," he shrugged. "It's not like it's the Queen's bedroom. Besides, as long as you keep your voice down it's the only place in the castle we can get a little privacy without having to ask."

"If the others find out there'll be rumours. Not that I mind that, after Adam," Riku added quickly. "Just thought maybe it'd be longer before they started cropping up."

"Yeah, imagine so. Pick a throne. They won't mind, don't worry."

There wasn't much difference to the Pentacle thrones. Like everything else up here they were solidly constructed of wood, though in concession to the royalty that used them given plush cushioning and plenty of ornate carvings decorating them. Nothing indicated which was the Queen's or the King's, so he picked the nearest one.

"Trust you to leave me with the Queen's throne," Ten laughed lightly.

"Well, you left the choice up to me."

"I know," he said, sitting down with a sigh. "Last time I did this it didn't exactly go well. That's why Four was talking to me before dinner – he wanted to offer suggestions about how to say things better. Sometimes, command of language still manages to escape me, and I end up saying things that could be put far better."

"Like I said earlier Ten, everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah, I've got an excuse though. I really don't know how to start with this."

"Well, it's to do with that scar down your neck, you've told me that already. Why not start with that?" Riku suggested.

"The scar isn't actually to do with what happened to me, it's just something that happened before... well, before what happened. It's easier to use it as a reference point though. I got it when I kinda got into a fight."

"Who were you fighting?"

Ten hesitated, clearly thinking his answer through. Riku waited patiently, knowing this probably wasn't easy for him. "Another male," he answered eventually. "Don't... don't jump to any conclusions here Ace, just... listen. I was... well, expressing what you might call the natural urges. Except not only was he not interested, he completely misunderstood and thought I was muscling in on his females."

Riku raised and eyebrow. "Females? Just make sure I heard that right, you mean as in-"

"Plural, more than one, many, lots. You've got the idea. Anyway, we got into a fight, him thinking it was over them, and he managed to leave me with a number of nice scars all over before I finally turned and ran. Cowardly, I know, but better than dead. This one," he said, touching the visible scar. "Is the only one that never healed properly. Reaches right down my front too."

"That's a big wound for anyone," Riku remarked.

Again there was a hesitant pause before the reply came, "More so for a lion."

Riku frowned, thinking this through. He certainly looked human, but that statement implied otherwise. "You don't look like a lion. Lack of paws, fur and whiskers, hands and feet, all that, certainly makes you look human."

"Emphasis on look."

"Right. That suggests to me some kind of change. You're not like... a lion version of a werewolf are you?" he suggested.

Ten actually laughed, "Honestly, I wish I was sometimes! It'd make things so much easier. You're sort of on the right lines, but no, nothing like that. Want me to tell you?"

"Might as well, or we'll be here all night."

"Right. Well, as you gathered, I fled from that fight because I had no wish to get killed over a misunderstanding, much less over females. You of all people know they're not exactly in my realm of interests. Except the wounds were bad, and lions don't exactly have their own doctors. We don't trust each other enough, and I didn't exactly trust humans much either. Some came along and found me though, and at first I thought they might put me down, as you'd say. I was in a bad way, I don't think I'd have blamed them. At least not now, anyway."

"You mean, with a human perspective."

"Right. They turned out to be, what do you call them, like doctors but for animals."

"Vets," Riku supplied. "Not sure if that still applies for ah... wild animals though."

"It'll do. I don't entirely recall what happened next exactly, my memories get a bit blurry. I think they must have shot me with some kind of sedative dart for their own safety. The next clear memory I have was being in a large open cage with three lionesses and a clear cone thing around my neck. My wounds had been stitched back up, and I at least felt better. The cone was a pain, but one of the lionesses explained it's purpose – getting me to leave my wounds alone."

"You actually talked with them? I mean... I gather you must have your own language, it's just..."

"You never thought there was much to it?" Ten finished. "Yeah, I thought the same way about your language too. Ours is a much simpler way though. We don't waste time with complex thoughts and philosophical questions like 'why are we here?', just where the next meal is coming from and other natural things. I can't speak it any more either. The human mouth just isn't shaped right for it."

"Or the voice either, I'll bet. What happened next?"

"After that?" Ten said thoughtfully, absently scratching one ear. It was the kind of scratch a cat would have done he noticed absently, but not something he'd have noticed normally. "They kept me there with the lionesses for a while, fed us and checked up on me from time to time. I got the idea they expected me to mate with one of them, but obviously, I wasn't interested. Just as well too, they were more perceptive than that first lion and told me in plain terms that if I tried, they'd see to it the humans had a few more reasons to keep me here."

"Really? Just because..."

"Yeah. They were nice enough as what you'd call friends, but like all lionesses, any lion like me was not exactly welcome, and they certainly didn't want me to father cubs in case they turned out similarly. Don't ever try telling a lioness it doesn't work that way," he advised. "They really do not appreciate it. I came very close to getting another few scars from that."

"I always thought it was the males that were more aggressive among the big cats. Not that I know too much, but I'm sure I heard that somewhere."

Ten shook his head, "Nah, if you want a fight, go to the females. Even among humans I've found the female creature to be more willing to get into a fight than a male, it's just more obvious among the big cats. Anyway, where did I get to?"

"The vets kept you for a time until your wounds had healed, I think."

"Right. Well, they let me go once they realised that I wasn't going to humour them even if the lionesses hadn't threatened me. I wasn't in a familiar part of the plains, and I sure as hell didn't know what I was going to do even if I found my way back. The lion who'd caused this was likely holding a grudge since I'd run before he could finish me off, so I could hardly do that. I wandered on my own for a time, hunting my own meals. I wasn't as good as some of the lionesses I've known, but I got by. Eventually I came across a small log cabin, seemed completely out of place on the plains, not least because the logs making it up with good and thick, and the trees around were definitely not that thick. I never did find out how it got there, because even as a human I find it highly suspicious."

"As a lion too?"

"Even more so. It had smells that were definitely foreign and didn't belong anywhere I knew. There was a scent I recognised after my time with the vets as human, leading to the door. That was closed, but suspiciously easy to nudge open. I didn't take much notice of the furnishings until I was human, but I could tell you at least it had a few basic necessities. A place to cook, clean, sleep and sit in the sun. Personally I still prefer a nice rock for all except cooking. Hard to build a fire with paws, you know."

"Still a lot of lion in you then?"

"Of course. I might _look_ human, but I'm still a lion at heart. Anyway, the old man that lived there was strangely unafraid of me. It was as if he'd been expecting me actually. I didn't understand a word he said naturally, but I got an idea from his tones that he actually took pity on me. He fed me, let me sleep on his bed – though 'let' is a bit inaccurate, it was soft and I liked it, so I decided I was going to sleep there and no human was going to change that."

"Just like house cats," Riku laughed. "They do what they want, go where they want, and sleep where they want."

"Yeah, something like that, but I'm bigger. Or I was, anyway. Next thing I know I wake up and I'm now under the covers, on my back, and I feel very strange. Obviously in the night he'd somehow turned me human, but I had no idea. Naturally the first thing I did when I saw what had happened was panic. Anyone who found themselves the wrong shape when waking up would. He was there, pottering around making breakfast for two before I woke up, and when he realised what had happened he was there with me, reassuring me. Whatever he'd done, I could understand the language. Couldn't speak a word of it, but I knew what he was saying."

"Did he tell you why he did it then?"

"Never did. At least not in any specifics. He just said he thought I'd be happier this way. Once he managed to get me past the panic, he taught me how to be human, human ways, mannerisms and the like. I was slow, but he was patient. It took me three weeks before I managed my first words, which were 'thank you'. I'd learned it was polite at least to be thankful to someone for something they did, so it seemed appropriate. As time went by I seemed more and more human, and then on the day he told me was a year after I'd been changed, he decided he had done all he could and it was time for me to be a human among humans. He opened the door of that strange log cabin of his and it was no longer on the plains, but on the outskirts of a town."

"Either someone was very quick at building, or that's a very strange place he had."

"You're telling me? That happened about..." he thought for a moment. "Thirteen, maybe fourteen years ago. I had the appearance of a much younger human back then, so in respect to the last advice the old man had given me – he never did tell me his name, I realise – I went to school. Picked up a few bullies who picked on me because I still stumbled over the language sometimes and I wasn't really a very good student. A lot of the things I learned would be completely pointless if I was a lion, you see. Completely foreign concepts to me. It was during that time I found there's a side effect to the change. Once a month, in the middle of the month, I revert. Not physically – my body stays changed – but my mind goes back to simple lion. I don't remember any time spent human, I just think as if I'm a lion in a human's body. I don't understand a word anyone says, I don't know anyone... it's like waking up the wrong shape all over again, but without the ability to remember anything."

"You remember those times afterwards, right? And you remember everything else too?"

"After each time, yeah, I get everything back plus my memories of that particular time. I tried to track down the old man to find out more about it, but the cabin had of course vanished, and when I asked about after it I was given strange looks. No one had ever noticed one there, not even on the day I'd first arrived. It was as if the whole thing was there only as long as he was dealing with me, and then it was gone."

"Strange. Maybe he was some kind of travelling magician?"

"I honestly don't know, Ace," Ten replied. "I don't know whether I want to go back to being a lion or stay human – not that I have that choice. Life was nice and simple as a lion, you humans seem to have a fascination with complicating things. I still find things now and then which are complete mysteries to me until I can find someone to explain them to me. That's another part of why I came back in here – here, no one minds if you're a bit strange. Two and our Queen are Dryads, I'm technically a lion, the Cups used to have a werewolf and there were rumours just before you joined us – well, the Staves anyway – that the Swords had a talking pony. Most of us are human, but there's little to no problem with nonhumans. The Queen knows about what I am, just as Four does, and she knows if I really have trouble with something I can go to her and ask her."

"And now me as well," Riku said. "By the sounds of that, someone you can confide in is something you need, and at least now I know that's one more you can talk to openly without having to worry."

"You don't... you don't mind then?"

"Why would I? Everyone's got their share of problems, just yours are a little stranger than most. But you're human now, even if you do want to go back, and if you look human and sound human, then you're human enough for me."

"Yeah, but I'm _not_ human, am I? I get the proof of that once a month."

"You want to hang on to being a lion, right?" Riku asked. "Because you liked the simplicity of it, and it's what you grew up knowing."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But you can't go back, can you? That one time a month excluded."

"Even that doesn't count, I don't turn back into a lion. I just think like one, even if it is one trapped in a human body."

"Close enough. So you can't go back."

"No, not without finding that old man. And I doubt anyone could do that."

Riku nodded. "So, you kind of have to accept that you're human now. Who knows, maybe that once a month thing is caused because you're still trying to hang on to it. I don't pretend to know what it's like, but maybe if you accepted that and let go, that once a month thing would stop. I don't know if that's true so don't hold me to it."

"I can't... just give it up," he protested. "It's what I _am_. It's like... like you and Three. You got switched into each others places and had to act like each other, but that wasn't who you were. You knew really you were still the Ace of Pentacles-"

"Staves," he corrected.

"Staves at the time," Ten finished without missing a beat. "And he still knew he was really the Three of Pentacles. Same thing with me – I still know that I'm a lion. I'm partial to meat, and I have a taste for fish I picked up since becoming human. I prefer my meat rare to well done because that's what I'm used to as a lion. I hate salad and healthy eating – you'd never get me to consider that sort of thing food before. When something comes up, I take a typically lion approach to it. If it's annoying me, I'll make it stop annoying me in the quickest and most effective way. If someone snaps at me, I'll snap right back."

"There are humans like that too, Ten," Riku insisted. "Maybe you didn't meet any, I don't know, but you'll find there are humans who show show any of those signs too. Just don't feel you have to give it up, I know I've said that, but it's your choice. If you don't want to, don't. That's part of being human too, you get to choose things like that. I just think that maybe it'd be worth considering it."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, it's just kinda hard for me. It'd feel like turning my back on everything I was. You really don't mind this then? I mean, knowing there's a lion with a crush on you?"

"Like I said, you look and sound human enough for me," Riku replied. "And if that's who you are, then I have to accept that. I'm not about to tell you to be something you're not. But," he held up one hand, "I'm not going to just... jump into anything."

"Courtship," Ten sighed. "Or whatever you want to call it. I've never really understood it, and I never got the hang of it. If a lion – a normal one that is – wants to mate, then he finds his lionesses and gets on with it. For me... well, knowing the other lion is interested the same way tends to help, but that aside it's pretty much the same matter. Nice and simple."

"We humans aren't simple though. We can't just do it that way." Riku thought, an idea coming to him. "Tell you what. I can't say I'm going to be any better at it than you, but I understand it at least. I'll teach you whenever we get the chance, even if it means sneaking in here every evening, and then maybe in showing me what you've learned, you'll get to the point where you can get your paws on me."

"Hands," Ten corrected absently. "Right is right, Ace. We couldn't do it anyway, not in the evenings. Page expects me in the evenings to handle the work. I can't get Three to do it for me all the time."

"We both rise early. So what if it gives rise to rumours? You ought to understand this better, so who better to learn from than the guy you've got a crush on? And Ten?" he added on a whim, holding out one hand. "It's Riku. Not just Ace. Riku."

"Riku," he repeated thoughtfully. "I know that name. I've heard it somewhere before. Outside the cards, I mean. I'm... well, I never actually settled on a name. I could never decide."

"What did you get called in school?"

"'You boy', 'little runt' or 'that kid' mostly," he shrugged. "Mostly they just called me Tom. I never really liked the name, but it was the first one I thought of."

"Well if you think of a better one, I'll use that instead. Now what do you say we go to bed before anyone else decides to sneak in here – like Five and Six, maybe."


	78. Under Cover of Night

"I can't believe you talked me into this," the Two of Swords muttered under his breath, following Sora as they crept through the apparently deserted Stave castle.

"Shut up," Sora breathed, trying to remember the way. "Do you _want_ to get caught?"

"Believe me, the thought is tempting."

"Look, we've only got three days before the Game. We have to do something before then. Would you want to be in their situation?"

"I'm just saying maybe we should think this through, Four."

"There isn't any time!" he said, a little louder than he intended. The two stopped to see if there was any reaction. "Adam probably doesn't know what's happened," he whispered, leading the way down a staircase. "After all, he had his mind on other things, like Riku and his coronation, and I don't know anyone else who'd know. Most sensible people would say something like 'that's impossible', right?"

Two squirmed slightly behind him, reluctantly answering, "Well, I guess so..."

"Right. So no one would believe us. We have to do it ourself."

"Isn't this the main hall?" Two said as they emerged into the dimly lit hall and grateful for a change of subject.

"Yeah, I couldn't remember which floor lead to the King and Queen's rooms, but I know there's an access here." Sora considered his hastily thought up plan as he led the way to the staircase where Page used to brief him. "King's room is on our right," he told Two. "Stay quiet and listen at the door would you? I'll do the same for the Queen's."

"Why do you want to know what the King is doing?"

"Deti and Adam shared an interest before Deti got crowned, they might be... you know."

Two was grateful for the low light concealing a flush. Sora paid no attention, creeping up the other side of the staircase toward Adam's door. He hoped they were actually in the same room, it'd mean they'd have a better chance of stealing the amulet they needed. If they could even tell which one it was.

From the other side, Two nodded and held up two fingers. Sora listened at Adam's door, hearing nothing but silence, so indicated for Two to join him.

Adam's door was not locked, swinging open on silent hinges, another small mercy where every sound seemed much louder for what they were doing. He'd never been in this room while a Stave, but since his eyes had adjusted to the dark he could make out everything. A central table with a scattering of chairs around it, a bed and dressing area curtained off in mute respect to prior Queen's modesty, and several chests around with their many draws.

"The amulet could be _anywhere_," Two whispered.

"Why do you think I wanted to start so soon – or have help?" Sora whispered back. "We'll have to be quick and quiet, the throne room separates their rooms but someone might still hear. Keep an ear out for anything that suggests Adam's coming back."

"What're we looking for?"

"I don't know, do I? Anything that looks like a likely culprit. Maybe Vitesse kept notes that'll tell us what to look for. Just look and start quick, will you?"

Two moved to a nearby set of draws, glancing quickly over the ornaments on top before he carefully opened the first draw. A neatly arranged layer of thin boxes, all locked with chains over them. Sora left him to his search, looking about the room in more detail in case Adam had become a little less tidy.

He hadn't. Everything was very neat. After a few moments hesitation he went behind curtain and looked about, finding the neatness extended even there except for one book on his pillow. Instead of using a bookmark, Adam had just left it open and turned it over.

Sora picked it up but couldn't make out anything in the darkness. After a moment's hesitation he muttered a brief spell to light a nearby lamp to see by.

"Look for a green box, Two," Sora called out as loudly as he dared.

"Why that?"

"Because Adam's been reading a book Vitesse wrote, just like I thought. He left it open on the page for the amulet we want."

"I can't see any colour in this darkness, Four. All boxes look the same."

"Bring a candle or something here and I'll light it," Sora said absently, still reading. Vitesse's next amulet and its notes were visible on the other page, and it had intrigued him. If he understood her tiny handwriting correctly, it would allow them to use an amulet on someone without requiring them to be present – all they needed was something that had some connection to them.

"Here," Two said from behind him. "Is that it?"

Sora grunted, continuing to read but handing the lamp toward him so he could light whatever he'd found from it.

"Look for a dark grey box too," Sora said after a moment. "I think it'll help us with this."

"We're not here to pick up just anything."

"Do you want to find a way to make them wear the rings? What this says suggests we can get them back without ever having to go near them."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but Vitesse's notes are pretty good."

He put the book back, using the creases on the pillow to make sure he put it in the right place, then extinguished the lamp and rejoined Two, who was searching the first draws again by the light of a candle on a saucer. It illuminate the boxes, their colours, and the thin but strong chains with their locks that held them closed. The Keyblade would solve that problem for them.

"Any underneath?" Sora asked quietly.

"No. I already looked when I first checked. Doesn't look like they're in this draw." He slowly pushed it back in to avoid making any sound, pulling out the next.

"There. That's the grey one I mentioned," Sora said, picking one out. "Now for the green."

It wasn't among them, or the next draw either. It was found in the bottom-most draw, hidden right at the back.

As soon as Sora had taken it, Two closed the draw, put out the candle as he put it back and headed to the door.

"C'mon, can we go now, please?" he asked, almost pleading.

"For goodness sake, Two," Sora sighed. "Don't you know hurrying will only make us more suspicious to anyone listening? Just be patient. We want the other door anyway, it'll lead us to the corridor outside, and we'll be able to find our way back to the portals from there."

"What if someone's about though? What if Knight is doing patrols again? What if-"

"If you say what if one more time I'm going to hit you so hard you need to go to the Cups," Sora threatened irritably. "Now shut up and come on!"

Almost as soon as Two had closed the door behind them, another click from the other side suggested Adam was coming back. He had incredible timing.

Despite his previous statement, Sora did hurry just in case Adam had heard something, quickly finding which floor he was on and heading up a floor for the portals. Every sound seemed amplified now, everything sounding like a sign of pursuit.

His Keyblade reopened the portal they'd arrived by, taking them quickly back to their own castle. As soon as they were safe and the portal had gone again, the two rested against the wall on either side, breathing hard.

"I am _never, ever_, going on some night-time expedition with you again!" Two said shakily after a few moments.

"We got what we wanted, didn't we?" Sora replied. "And we didn't get caught."

"Oh, yes, I'll believe that when I know for sure no one suspects us. Are you sure we've got the right ones?"

"I told you, Vitesse kept good notes. I'm sure. We can test them if you want," he offered more as a joke.

Two surprised him though. "Absolutely. I don't care if I have to spend an entire day as you Four, I want to make sure we got the right damn amulets. If that other one works the way you say it does, we can test both of them – separately though."

"Wait, you actually-"

"What, you didn't expect me to say that? You dragged me into this Four, now I'm making you test these with me so I know it wasn't for nothing."

"Hey, I'm higher than you," Sora objected. "I can still tell you not to."

"You owe me," Two told him bluntly. "I told you about this and I went along with it. Now you can do something back."

"Fine," Sora grumbled. "But not here, someone might see."

"The kitchen then. No one will be in there at this hour. We'll use the green box amulet first. That'll switch us. Then we'll use something of each of ours with the other ones to go back. That way we'll test both."

* * *

><p>Aside from being disturbed by Four heading to bed – singing out of tune to a song about a hedgehog that almost certainly could not be mentioned in front of children – there had been little else of note that night. Sam had stayed up after most and caught Ten before he went yawning to his own bed, leaving Ten to talk to Page. Riku just headed straight to bed.<p>

So Ten had been a lion, and for reasons no one really knew, some strange old man that clearly had magic had decided he'd be happier human? It was a strange story, but the way Ten told it, it was hard to disbelieve.

It was hard to think of him as anything other than human, but now he knew, he spotted several other little things – like scratching his ear in the same manner as a cat – that didn't exactly give him away, but were clearly a carry-over from being a lion.

He wondered if Two knew, since by his own admission he could tell the differences. Maybe he just noticed a slightly unusual mind? There was no way to tell without asking him – or going through with the idea he'd put to Riku – and that might put his attention on Ten, who might not want him to find out any more.

After a time he simply decided there was no point worrying over it and settled in to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sora looked back at his own body, now temporarily occupied by Two.<p>

"You know, I look kinda different, seeing myself from your eyes," Two said.

"Do I really sound like that?" Sora asked, sounding a little disappointed. "It sounds completely different to what I thought."

"Different perspectives, I guess. That Keyblade thing of yours..."

Sora held out Two's hand, his Keyblade flashing into it. "Yeah, it's stayed with me. I'll use it as a focus on the other amulet."

"Wait, I've got an idea. You said you just need something that's associated with them, right?"

"Yeah, but can we talk about this after we switch back?"

"I want to make sure it works, Four. Our rank and suit is ours as long as we have it, right? Even if you and I have each others right now. What if we wrote that down and put it into these?" he asked, holding up one of the two small ruby bowls that were the second amulet.

"I guess it can't hurt to try it," Sora said doubtfully, dismissing his Keyblade. "You write down your real rank, and I'll write mine."

Two nodded, tearing off two sheets of notepaper and handing him a pencil. The two resulting scraps of paper were rolled up, placed into the ruby bowls, then the switching rings placed around the paper.

The jerking sensation they'd felt from the first switch happened again, leaving them both disorientated, but it was clear enough that in just a few moments it had worked. In the bowls, the two scraps of paper burned away in a green flame that left nothing behind.

"So glad that worked," Two sighed.

"What, didn't you like my body?" Sora demanded.

"You're a lot younger than I am. It's hard being young again when you've been older, at least for me. Your friend's probably having the same trouble. Now let's get them back so I can go to bed. Oh, one other thing."

"What now?"

"You're hiding these in your room. I'm not getting into any more trouble because of this."

"Fine, whatever," Sora grumbled again, taking the pencil and two more scraps of paper. "Wish we knew Three's real name, it'd work even better. I could just write his name and 'Riku' and it'd be certain to work."

"Will you get on with it Four?" Two asked in exasperation.

Sora finished writing the names down, setting them in place in the same way, then attaching the rings. Nothing happened for a moment, then the two scraps burned away again.

He quickly packed the amulets back into the boxes, locking them up again.

"Happy now?"

"Just... don't get me into trouble with this," Two said, slinking out heading for his bed.

* * *

><p>Riku was drifting off comfortably, curled up on one side having almost reached sleep when he suddenly felt disoriented and found he was now laying on his back. He thought this through, not moving as he looked around the darkened room. It was still his room. Or <em>a<em> room – the Pentacle rooms looked identical, except where someone had done something to the walls.

A door clicked open, then closed, somewhere to his right. Right? He was the Ace of Pentacles, there _were_ no rooms to his right.

"Uh-oh," he breathed, then held a hand up quickly. He recognised that voice. The covers were thrown off, showing a familiar and much smaller body wearing the usual night-time pair of shorts.

Someone opened the door, quickly closing it behind them and settling beside the bed.

"Don't tell me," his own voice came back. "You've already noticed."

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Riku asked. "It's happened again."

"Yeah," Sam replied. "We've been switched again. But we don't have the amulets on. Could it be another unintended side effect?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know. We'd better tell the Queen though, we need her to tell us to act like each other again."

"You've done something again?"

"Lets just say I think we should take Ten aside in the morning and tell him what's happened."

"'kay. Whatever you say. Lets go see Xivan."


	79. A New Plan

Riku handled the differences better this time, though only because he had experienced this before already. Last time had been for a good reason and only one day, this time it had happened out of the blue, without any apparent reason and with no indication of how long it would be for. Sam's memory of confessing to Adam his reluctance to exchange back the first time hung over him – what if this time, that happened?

Sam knocked Xivan's door as they reached it, Riku lagging only slightly behind. If Sam hadn't been sleeping when the exchange happened, he'd been very close to it. He still felt half-asleep.

"Come on in, boys," Xivan's voice came back after a few moments.

He'd seen Xivan's room before, on the day he'd come as a spirit, but this was the first time he was seeing it for real and from Sam's perspective. The forested appearance loomed, the light of a single carefully protected lantern throwing long shadows over the wall. Without thinking he reached up and took hold of Sam's hand.

Xivan was sat beside the tiny stream that ran through her room wearing a similar simple green tunic to the one he'd seen Two wear, letting the water run over her bare feet.

"Sorry to bother you this late, my Queen," Sam started. "But... well, something happened just a few minutes ago and we thought we should let you know."

She looked up sharply, looking them both over with a penetrating look.

"It happened again?" she asked. "How?"

"We don't know," Riku answered. "I was just drifting off to sleep when it happened. I know neither of us had the rings this time."

"Didn't you notice it happen?" Sam asked.

Xivan shook her head, "The first time it happened I knew what to look for. Aside from your minds being displaced, there was no difference until you were each told to act as each other. The second time I was not present, so did not notice it, and since we weren't expecting it to happen..."

"You didn't notice this time either," he finished. "So you sensed our minds, but until I said something you couldn't tell anything had happened."

"Exactly. I'm good, but I'm still limited in some ways. Riku-" she stopped. "No, that won't work. Your Keyblade is too awkward to use properly there, isn't it?"

"Sorry," Sam said ruefully. "I guess I kinda left you that disadvantage."

"I'm a bit more used to it this time," Riku replied.

"Really? Is that why you've been holding my hand since we came in?"

Riku looked up, realising at last what he'd done.

"I guess I didn't even think about it," he mumbled, feeling embarrassed at being caught.

"It's alright, I think I mighta done the same," he laughed. "What were you going to ask him to do?"

"We need to make some arrangements to handle this," Xivan said. "I was going to have him fetch Queen Adam, late as it is, and have Knight retrieve the Knights of the other three suits."

"What for?" Riku asked curiously.

"Someone or something is to blame for this, Riku. I doubt the Major Arcana will be responsible for it, what I know of them makes them unlikely candidates. The Royal Arcana would have nothing to gain, and in any case one does not lightly accuse us of anything. That leaves the Minor Arcana. If the four Knights can be persuaded to agree, we'll coordinate an effort to find out who did this and why."

"If Knight starts with the Staves and opens the portal back before he goes on to the next castle, either one of us could see Adam," Sam suggested.

"Then I want you to be that one, Sam. Riku, I'd prefer you stay here for now. While Sam wakes Knight, go and rouse the Two and Ten of Pentacles and tell them to meet us in the throne room. Ten will adjust tomorrows work to accommodate this change, and Two will need to be told as he can sense these differences. I'm not going to order you two to act like each other this time," she went on. "It's not necessary this time, and since you're both Pentacles now it doesn't matter. However, until we get to the bottom of this, for your own good I'm going to exchange your ranks as well, so the only thing out of place about each of you is the body. I'm also disqualifying both of you – I can't have one of you leaving in the wrong body. If you get back before the Game, then I'll have it reversed, of course."

"I think we'll want to keep the same rooms though," Riku said. "Mainly because my stuff is still in my room, which won't fit me now. Same thing for him."

"Good idea," Xivan agreed. "Now both of you go do as I've said. We'll want to work quickly if we want to undo this before the Game. We have less than three days. I will see you both in the throne room shortly." She paused, then quickly added, "Sorry Riku. No slight against your current size meant."

"I'm not the one sensitive about it," Riku muttered, turning to leave again. Once outside, he tugged on Sam's hand again. "Promise me something? No matter how long this takes, you won't try to keep my body?"

"That memory I showed you bothering you, huh?" Sam asked shrewdly. "Don't worry. I know I said that, and I won't say it isn't still tempting, but the Queen's got a point. Can't go leaving in the wrong body."

"Promise?" he persisted.

"Alright, alright. I promise, if it'll make you feel better. Now I gotta go wake up Knight."

While Sam headed over to Knight's room, he headed past the noticeboard back down to their rooms. Ten was first on the right, his room opposite his own, while Two was between his and Sam's. Surely being right between them he'd have noticed something?

He knocked Ten's door lightly.

"Ten, get up. The Queen wants you."

"Can't a guy get any sleep?" his voice grumbled faintly. "Don't suppose Riku's up is he?"

"You're talking to him."

There was a pause, then, "Don't pull my leg, Three. You and Riku switched back."

"Yeah, well, something un-switched us again and we don't know what. Go meet Xivan in the throne room."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up already. I'm not convinced of this yet though," he added.

"Whatever," Riku sighed, moving to Two's door. "Are you up in there?"

"Ever since the trees told me someone was doing magic here," Two's voice came back. "I know what happened too. Don't worry about me."

"I'd like to not worry, but I got told to wake you and take you up to the throne room. Queen wants to see you too."

"Oh, fine. I'll be along in a moment."

"How come you've got your rank this time?" Ten asked quietly behind him.

"Xivan decided that since this time no one was expecting it, we should have our actual ranks at least. We don't have to act or anything. The only real difference is that we're both out of the Game until we get this sorted."

"Sensible, I suppose. Now if you don't mind... are you really Riku or-"

Riku gave an exasperated sigh, dragging him by the hand out into the plaza then tugging him down to his level.

"Look, you told me just a few hours ago you used to be a lion, and I know Sam doesn't know that because he told me he doesn't know. I'm not happy about this, because I don't know who did it to me or why, and even though I'm a bit more at ease in his body this time I'm still not entirely comfortable here for the same reason Five keeps picking on him, so I'm a little low on patience right now."

"You don't say? I'd never have been able to guess," he said with a completely straight face. He couldn't help but laugh at that. "That's better. Now, the throne room, you said?" he asked, lifting Riku up to his shoulders. He'd have protested, but privately admitted he didn't really mind. It gave him a view closer to what he was used to, at least.

"Yeah. Xivan's going to meet us there. Two as well, when he-"

"I'm up already," Two said, one again bearing his own green Dryad tunic, probably because it was easier to just pick it out and not have to worry about anything else. "And the Cup Knight just came through the portal," he added.

"Yeah, I was about to get to that," Riku said. "She's calling all four Knights and Queen Adam here, since he inherited Vitesse's amulets and the book on them. If anyone can do anything to help, he can."

"You know, this is going to screw up today's work," Ten said. "I had Three finishing off the last of the smaller parts with me, while I had you give Four a hand with the last timber pieces again. You can't do that in his body, it's not safe."

"So let him do it instead," Riku said. "Alright, so he won't be able to do it until he grows up a bit, but at least while he's got a body that can do it, give him the chance. He can learn a bit about those trades he usually gets excluded from, and I'll learn a bit of carving instead. Both of us learn something new."

"It can't hurt," Two said. "Three often used to complain to me about always being on the stone when there was so much else to do."

"I suppose you've got a point," Ten conceded. "Four can spend a few moments showing his brother what he needs to know, and I can teach you. We're firing up the blast furnace for the steel parts tomorrow, so that'll give him a chance to learn a bit about forging. Not sure what I'm going to do with you though."

"You'll find something," Riku shrugged, almost falling off his shoulders if it hadn't been for Ten's hold on his legs.

Xivan was waiting on her throne for them with Adam on the throne normally for the King of Pentacles. The familiar Knight of Staves was already with his Cup counterpart on one of the nearby benches facing them, while Sam appeared to have dozed off sat on the neighbouring one.

Adam looked strange wearing a deep red dressing gown, but somehow managed to look wide awake. He looked up as the three of them entered, then up again to see Riku on Ten's shoulders.

"Riku," he said, rising. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, except for this," he said, gesturing to himself.

"Yeah, you're fine. That sounds just like you. I've got some bad news for you. Nudge him on your way past, he'll want to hear this too," he said, nodding to Sam. Two rapped on one shoulder, while Ten set Riku down again.

"I'm awake," Sam yawned. "I think."

"We should wait until my Knight returns with the Sword Knight," Xivan told Adam. "Save us repeating ourselves."

"Oh, I think we can let them know what's happened," Adam disagreed. "After all, they're at the centre of this, it's only fair."

"Adam, they are my cards," Xivan reminded him.

"We'll bring them up to date on what's happened," the Stave Knight said. "You can go ahead and tell them whatever you've found out."

"You know what happened, besides the obvious?" Sam asked, now sounding more awake.

"I know a bit more," Adam nodded. "Someone was in my room tonight. I was up late with Deti, so whoever it was, they were there before I came back. One of the draws containing the amulets wasn't closed properly, and after a quick search I found two boxes missing. One, of course, is the one afflicting you two."

"But neither of us had the rings on!" Riku protested.

"I know, that's what's confusing the issue. I haven't had the chance to tell what the second missing amulet is yet – I haven't got the colour codes memorised yet, so I keep having to refer to her book. I suspect it's involved somehow though."

They stopped as the remaining Knights arrived, trooping over to join the other two and get told what had just been said.

"You'll want to rearrange the work a little," Xivan told Ten while they waited. "I'll speak to Page and have an update made in the morning."

"I've already covered it, your Majesty. A certain little scamp-"

"Hey!" Riku objected. Ten continued on regardless.

"-persuaded me that since Three can at least temporarily do some things he can't normally, I give him the chance to learn those trades. Today I'll just switch their work orders, Three finishing off the timber with Four, while I teach Ace a bit about carving wood. After that, I'll see what I can do."

"Really?" Sam asked, his face lighting up. "You mean I might actually do something new for a change?"

"Why not? Like Ace said, you're borrowing a capable body. Once this is over with you'll still have to grow up a bit, but at least you'll have learned – and maybe learned why we don't let you do some things normally. What _are_ you grumbling about down there?" he asked suddenly.

"Little scamp?" Riku asked scathingly. "Seriously?"

"I thought you weren't as sensitive about my size as I was?" Sam asked slyly.

"Well no, I'm not, but that's not excuse to go round calling me things like that!"

"Children," Xivan chided them. "Behave. We don't want to wake the rest of the Pentacles. I trust you gentlemen to cover things in the morning. The other cards will likely find it curious that Ace and Three have apparently exchanged ranks. I haven't told them to conceal it this time, so there's no need to hide that fact."

"Xivan," Adam murmured, nodding to the waiting Knights. "You're all up to date?"

"Yes, your Majesty," the Stave Knight nodded. "This is clearly a very serious matter. The previous incident, explained to us by Queen Xivan, was one matter done for a good reason, this however is different."

"What we'll need to do is conduct a complete search," the Sword Knight continued. "If your Majesty will provide us with a description of the missing amulets, one of which we know is the likely culprit here, we'll go through the rooms of Major and Minor Arcana alike until we find them."

"A pair of silver rings," Sam told them. "They were in a green box, I remember that. Can't help you with the other one."

"And I can't be much help there until I know which one it is," Adam said. "I'll have to go through the book and verify each amulet is there one by one until I figure it out. If the rings are involved again, I suspect that amulet will be the one to explain why they didn't have to wear the rings this time."

"I don't think we'll want to make this too widely known," the Knight of Cups said thoughtfully, the only one of the four not in armour. "If we're not careful, we'll tip off the culprit. They'll have time to conceal the stolen amulets and come up with a cover story."

"Maybe the two of us should be given the ranks we should appear to have and told to act again then," Riku suggested. "That way not even the Pentacles would know."

"I don't think this is a Pentacle job, Riku," Xivan disagreed. "I can place all of our cards, as no doubt Two can as well. Now I know how recently this happened I can tell that all the cards were sleeping except for you and Sam, who were just falling asleep at the time. Two and I never actually sleep as such, but we were as close as it gets."

"We should search here anyway," their own Knight said. "If the secondary amulet has a limited range to it, the culprits would need to be here. The portals weren't used, that much I can assure you, so that means there could be traces."

"Indeed," Xivan agreed. "And the rooms of all cards, even mine, the King's, yours and Page's, will all be searched as well to be sure. But the Knight of Cups is correct. Discretion is definitely needed here."

"I'll talk with Page this evening," Ten said. "We'll keep our cards here so they can't go telling others. The Swords might be a problem unless we keep quiet at breakfast, but otherwise as long as we're cautious around any Staves we request we won't have a problem."

"I'll ask the King to cook," Xivan said. "He may not be up to the Swords standards, but that will allow us to overlook that. Can I ask you to smooth over that at your castle?" she asked the Knight of Swords, who nodded.

The Stave Knight spoke up and added, "Page and I will keep the Staves home under the guise of an exercise and training day. They'll complain a bit about it, but they're long overdue for one anyway. Consider yourself lucky you never had to go through one, Riku," he smiled.

"Very lucky," Adam laughed. "I'm so glad I don't have to do that anymore. I don't think there's anything more we need to cover – each castle can conduct their search their own way, provided we keep it discreet. Does anyone have anything else they'd like to bring up before we all try to get back to sleep?"

"I don't know about you Adam, but I don't think I can sleep after this," the Stave Knight said. "I'm going to have to be up trying to figure out how we'll handle this."

"When we get back, my friend," Adam told him. "Anything else?"

"What about Game day?" Riku asked. "People will ask why he and I have what appears to be the wrong ranks if we haven't solved this by then, and all it'll take is a few chance words from any Pentacle to tip people off."

"Leave that problem with me," Xivan advised. "I'll think of a solution before time. Now, to bed with you boys," she told the four Pentacle cards, then to the Knights, "You gentlemen can see yourselves back, along with Adam. We'll keep in touch about this matter through you."

The Knights all gave varying agreements, then trooped out after the Pentacles. Ten once again lifted Riku up to his shoulders.

"Not that I mind, but you could at least ask me first," he said.

"Just be glad I'm not doing it the way I would before," he murmured. "They pick up young in their mouths by the scruff of their neck."

"Yeah, I think I'd prefer this over that, but still."

"Try to enjoy it a bit," Sam suggested. "After all, it's not every day you get to be younger again, or borrow someone else's older brother."

"Just don't get too settled in there," Riku told him. "I made you make that promise for a reason you know."

"Yeah, I know," Sam yawned. "I definitely need some sleep now."

"Just remember to use his room instead of your own, or you two will show up in the morning wearing the wrong clothes too," Two told them.

Sam and Two let themselves into their rooms, while Ten carried Riku to Sam's usual room himself.

"I can manage you know," Riku complained when Ten opened the door.

"Humour me, Riku," he murmured. "There's one thing I couldn't say with all the others around. You know what you suggested, when we were talking?"

"Course. Why?"

"I think... it might be better if we held off on that until after we sort this out. It'd feel a bit strange, learning from... well, from a little kid. Sorry Riku, it's kinda true right now."

"Well don't make a habit of calling me that," he grumbled, getting into bed again. "Go back to bed, Ten. We'll sort this out yet."

"I hope so," he said, letting himself out again.

"Not the only one," Riku told the empty room.


	80. Carving Out

Morning presented a familiar situation. While this time Riku didn't have to act like Sam, his body still had it's own morning auto-pilot that had him leaping out of bed as it always did. It was also hungry for its usual energy-filled morning meal, which if he kept to would mean he'd end up, as Seven had once remarked, bouncing off the walls – even without Sam's personality.

It took him a few moments to find where Sam had hidden the assorted things he needed for a wash this time, by which time he'd already heard at least three other cards get up, two to the right of him. Sam and Two were up already, at least.

No one appeared to have noticed the only difference they could this early, the switched markings on their shoulders that made it appear they'd only been given each others ranks. No doubt breakfast would change that, unless Sam's heightened chair hadn't been moved for him. That'd come later though.

"Lot of noise last night," Five remarked not long after the hot water finally came through on his shower. "Could hear people talking, up near the throne room I reckon."

"Probably just the Queen," Four said. "Hardly anything to be concerned about."

"Oh yeah? Then how come there were some of our doors going afterwards?"

"Something just came up, that's all." That was Sam.

"What, you know something about it Ace?" Five asked, unaware of who he was actually talking to.

"'course I know about it," Riku replied before Sam had the chance to say anything. "I was kinda partly responsible for it."

"I wasn't talking to you, I was-"

"You said Ace," Riku interrupted. "As of last night, that's me."

"Did Three do something wrong?"

"No," Sam said. "But someone else did, and it affected us. You'll find out more at breakfast."

"It we haven't already," Four said. "I think I know. Two, can you-"

"I know what you're going to say," Two cut him off. "I'm not saying. I was also up last night, I know what happened. It's up to them. Or Ten."

"You're too kind," Ten muttered, sounding irritable again. Riku recalled the query Four had put to him when he'd returned, and the resulting answer. Just today left before he went through his monthly reversion and it was making him edgy. Maybe having talked with him would have helped, but until it happened...

Thanks to whoever was responsible, Sam's smaller size once again lent itself well to not needing to spend so long in the shower, making him one of the first ones out. Since Ten had already told him what he was doing today, he didn't bother to stop by the board upstairs, heading right for breakfast trying to ignore the rumbling stomach. Sam's body _really_ wanted it's morning shot of energy.

"Ah, you're here," someone said from the kitchen. He moved the box out from it's place in the corner, standing on it to see over the counter and the King beyond. "Xivan told me what happened," he said, handing him a bowl of porridge. "I've moved your two chairs accordingly."

"Thanks, my King," Riku said gratefully as he took the bowl back.

"Ace?" he called after him. "The box?"

"Box?"

"The one you just used?"

"Oh. Right. I guess I forgot."

The bowl was quickly set up on the table while he put it away again, then returning to climb back up onto the lower one that'd put him level with the table.

"You'll probably want seconds," the King went on meanwhile. "I don't normally see much of my cards, but I know of you all at least. You and young Sam she talks of quite often, and right now..."

"Yeah, I kinda gathered I was going to have to feed my body its usual meal even if it's not what I'd choose."

"You realise you'll have to explain it when the others come in," he said, nodding to Two as he came in and took his own bowl. "Have the trees said anything about this?" he asked.

"Only that they felt the presence of magic," Two replied. "If you don't mind overruling my work today, I'll go ask them some more."

"Not today," the King disagreed. "You're all staying here today. Can't risk one of you slipping out and hiding evidence, just in case one of you was involved."

"Your Majesty?" Nine's surprised voice came from the door. "What happened to the Swords? And what happened to you and Three?" she added to Riku, already a fair way through his breakfast.

"I imagine he – or someone else – will tell you when you've all arrived," the King said. "I'd tell you myself, but I'm trying not to burn Xivan's breakfast. She likes the omelettes I do, but not when I burn them. Unfortunately, I'm not very good at omelettes, so..."

Riku paused to say, "No one's perfect."

The King didn't answer that, continuing to watch their various breakfasts. Slowly the other cards started to filter in, some giving curious looks to Riku, then Sam too when he sat down too. Riku went back for his second bowl without a word, though Sam gave him an amused look.

Once they were all present, Ten looked them over, looked to Riku and almost said something. He watched him eat for a few moments, then to Sam, "Maybe you'd better explain. I was going to ask him, but I don't think he'd get a word in edgeways the way he's going."

"What can I say?" Riku managed. "He likes his breakfast, and I've got to put up with that while we're like this."

"You've been exchanged again then," Six said. "Why this time?"

"I wish we knew," Sam answered. "Happened late last night. Just going off to sleep, next thing we know we're in the wrong bodies again. The amulet that did it last time isn't anywhere around either. We let the Queen know, and she called Adam and the Knights over. Adam says someone's stolen the amulet that causes it, so somewhere out there is someone who can do this – not just to themselves, but if we're anything to go by, anyone out there."

"There's a frightening thought," Nine murmured. "Any of us could wake up as someone else. But why you two – because you've been switched before?"

"Probably," Riku said around finishing the second bowl. "Just hope we solve it soon, he and I are out of the next Game unless we get switched back."

"Just remember," Ten said. "We're not to talk about this to anyone else. That's why the King is in the kitchen today. The Knights are conducting a search of all suits, but they're doing it in such a way they won't tip anyone off."

"Prudent," Six said approvingly. "It'll likely be slower that way. You probably won't like to hear it, but it'll mean you two will likely have to miss this week's game."

"If that's how it's gotta be," Sam shrugged. "He minds, and I know he minds, but I'm alright with that. I get to learn the things you guys keep cutting me out of."

"It's for your own good, Three," Nine told him. "Or it was, anyway. Right now he'll be the one catching that. You realise I can't let you back in my forge like that."

"That's alright – at least for now," Riku said. "I've had my day learning there, and today I'm learning what he's been doing these past few days – the wood carving. Anything else I can do?"

"Not really," Two shook his head. "Page and I talked about it many times before, Ten as well probably. The most we figured we could let you do is the stone and a bit of woodwork."

"Easy work for you," Sam told him. "I gotta do all the learning and hard work we can't let you do."

"I'm fine with that – I get a nice easy break from the hard work," Riku grinned back, then to Ten, "I'm gonna head on down. You coming now, or in a bit?"

"I'm coming," Ten replied. "Just give me a moment."

He took Riku's bowl with him back to the King, then followed Riku outside. He looked at Riku for a moment as they reached the stairs.

"What? Did I forget something?"

"Sorry," he apologised. "I'm just... trying to fight the urge to pick you up the lion way. It's always like this when it's this close. I keep thinking lion."

"Will you be alright today?"

"Don't worry about me," Ten sighed, lifting him to his shoulders again. "I've been through it before. I can control it to the point where no one's actually at risk – provided nothing irritates me."

"And if someone does, we get a repeat of yesterday?" Riku suggested.

"Yeah, something like that. Not quite human and not all lion... makes for a rather bad combination, to be honest. I snap way too easily. You remember I said I used to get bullied back in school?"

"I remember. Can't have been good for you."

"It wasn't up until the point one of them made the mistake of following me home, a few nights before it was that time of month. I didn't hurt him. Well... much. He never bullied me again after that. No one really understood why, and with good reason – who'd believe him?"

"Anyone ever found you... while you're actually at that time?"

"Oh, people have found me several times. Most of the time they run. Can we not talk about it please, Riku? It's not exactly easy right now."

"Sorry. I should have thought of that. We can take your mind off it teaching me the art of carving. And maybe seeing how well you really do with a subject."

"Not today, I'm afraid," he sighed. "I don't do detailed work this close. Besides, we've got the King's order to finish up. Lots of small parts – joints, gears and the like."

Riku was set down again outside the workshop while Ten went and fetched the various tools they needed a handsaw much smaller than the one he'd used the day before, a variety of chisels and several short pieces of timber.

"Watch first," he told Riku, setting one of them in a vice. "I'll guide you through your first piece. We might not finish up today, but if Three and Four finish outside we'll just have them help us, so there's no real rush. The King will understand."


	81. Concerns

Carving was not as simple as normal carpentry. As Ten had explained, there were no re-takes, no way to undo a mistake. There was only so much that could be done to cover up a mistake, and in a precision build such as the King's trebuchet project, there was no room for that.

A great deal of it depended on the angle the chisel was held and how hard it was hit. Unlike stone which needed strong, heavy strikes, wood favoured lighter chips. Ten had patiently explained it was far easier to go too light than to heavy – especially since too heavy would split the wood.

Riku admitted to himself he knew he wasn't very good at this kind of work yet – certainly not on the same level as Sam was when he and Four finished their order and came to help. Even borrowing Riku's body, he retained his capability with it. Neither of them matched Ten, but Sam still outclassed Riku.

"Don't feel bad about it," Sam told him when they stopped for lunch. "After all, you're only just starting, and I've had several days to pick it up. Plus I done a lot of work with Four too, maybe with stone, but it goes some way toward it. I can do some of the fine work on that – when he lets me."

"If you'd manage to keep a straight line," Four said. "I don't know how you manage it. I can put anything there for you to keep to, but you can't carve a straight line. Yet when marking it up, you can stay straight over any number of depressions and lumps in the rocks."

"Yeah, but the rocks are rough," Sam replied. "The stone you give me is practically flat. Different surfaces. Same sort of thing here – Ten will tell you, different kinds of wood need it done differently too."

"When we get any," Ten said. "It's all been birch and oak lately. We're low on most other kinds, and we're completely out of yew and maple logs."

"Haven't been able to grow any maple trees for a long time though," Four said. "And Two tells us the yew trees aren't old enough yet. When he tells us anything at all. Sometimes I think having a Dryad is more of a pain than it's worth."

"Better that than cutting down trees you can't use yet. He and the Queen might not like it, but having them around helps a great deal. They can tell everything about a tree, like how healthy it is, how old it is and more."

"Two came to me a few days ago," Riku said after a few quiet moments. "I was up early and he wanted to talk. Gave me a little idea of what it's like for him, listening to all of that."

"Didn't know he could do that," Sam said. "What was it like?"

"Busy," he replied. "There are so many voices. Different kinds of trees sounded different. You can't hear the animal life as such, but you can hear what the trees can hear, like a tree listening to an owl talking about having gone hunting. I only got a few moments, but there was so much..." he trailed off. "He's used to it of course," he said eventually. "Being a Dryad all his life, it's not as if he has any choice. Keep it to yourselves – I don't think he wants anyone to know – but he asked me if I'd talk to Adam, see if he could arrange for him to get a chance to find out what it's like _not_ having it there."

"Same thing as you and me, you mean?" Sam asked. "Wonder if he'd let me try it?"

"Think I mighta beaten you to it there. He did say he wasn't going to actually ask me as such, just ask me to talk to Adam, but after that little taste... I wouldn't mind it."

"You can't go having all the fun, Ace. Gotta let us have our slice as well."

"Got to get you two straight first," Four said. "If everyone's done with their lunch, would you run the plates up to the King, Ace?"

"Why me?" Riku asked without thinking.

"He sounds almost like I do," Sam remarked to Ten.

"Because you haven't got the same kind of knack for this kind of work, Ace," Four told him. "If you go up, it won't really impact our work. If one of us goes-"

"Yeah, alright, I get it, I'm going."

* * *

><p>Ten did not accompany them upstairs when the evening bell sounded, instead heading down into the mines. No one who knew said a word about it – it was as if it had become normal. In his place, Four once again took up his habitual self-appointed duty carrying Sam, or now temporarily Riku, up on his shoulders.<p>

Riku didn't say much, feeling concerned. Not just for what had happened, but what had happened since. Even though he'd made Sam make the promise, he'd seemed entirely too much at ease throughout the day. Maybe it was just because he was getting to try things that he normally didn't, that at least accounted for his continued good mood, and his personality still shone through making him almost as good-natured as Ten usually was when it wasn't this kind of time, but it bothered him all the same.

The matter of who had done this and how still weighed on him, but that matter was out of their hands. That at least he didn't have to worry about. The Knights would find the one who'd done it and retrieve the amulets.

Four, by some brotherly sense, hung back as they crested the stairs, ostensibly to let Riku down while the other cards went in for dinner. He lightly held Riku back with one hand until the door closed, crouched at his level.

"You're troubled by something," he said quietly. "Don't tell me you're not, because I can tell. You might still be you, but his body has it's own habits and it reacts the way its used to. Whenever he's troubled, it shows in a number of ways I've grown adept at noticing."

Riku hesitated before he answered. "It's this whole thing," he said at last. "I don't think it's been arranged, but the way it's happened..."

"The Knights will get to the bottom of it," Four told him reassuringly. "And we can depend on Adam. He was a good worker before he became Queen, he'll put that to good use finding out what the other amulet was and if it was involved."

"It's not that," Riku said. "I know I can trust them to sort that. It's... well, it's your brother."

"Ace, right now, that's you. I know, you're not really, but it's technically true. Biologically true, at least. While you were taking the dishes back up after lunch, he made a remark about it himself. We debated it for a bit, but came to the conclusion that at least for now, you and I are brothers, not him and me."

"That's not what I meant, Four. I mean it's him that worries me, not the brother thing. To be entirely honest, it's still a kinda novelty for me to even _have_ a brother at all. But anyway, that's not the point. Did he tell you much about the last time?"

"Mostly just the experiences," Four replied. "The novelty of having your height really. A different perspective meant it was like discovering everything again. He didn't go into much detail."

"Well, after we were done, Xivan found out another of Vitesse's amulets, one that let us see each others thoughts. We used that to see the memories of what each other had done – so if anyone asked us about anything that happened in that time, we wouldn't give anything away."

"Prudent," he noted. "Go on."

"While doing that, I saw a memory of him talking to Adam and making a confession to him – he didn't want to go back. He wanted everything to happen the way it did, because if it didn't, he felt if he stayed there too long, he wouldn't want to go back. I made him promise last night not to do that, but... you saw him all of today. It can't be just me that thinks he's too comfortable there."

Four regarded him for a time, thinking this through. "Try and see it objectively for a moment, Ace. He knows what to expect this time – as do you. You're still not at ease being the little one, but you've had the experience before. He's got over the experience of rediscovering everything, getting used to it, all the... adult thoughts he doesn't normally think. He told me about that, though I'm not entirely sure he was telling the truth about it to be honest. I think it was more the command on him to act like you last time, and your feelings for Adam."

"Yeah, I remember noticing that in his memories," Riku admitted. "I think that bothered him a bit."

"Right. So you see it's a case of experience. You may not like this," he said, tapping his chest. "But you _are_ used to it. I look at you and I still see my younger brother. Acting differently because you two have very different personalities, but if I were watching you from a distance I'd see you doing things his way without even noticing, because you're letting the body do things the way it's used to. He's doing the same thing."

"Yeah, but... he's gonna have that temptation again you know."

"I know. But I know him better than you. He won't break a promise. He might be reluctant when the time comes, and I don't doubt he'll try to find excuses to stave it off for a time, but he'll not try to get out of it entirely."

"Thanks Four," Riku said, hugging the card he now definitely thought of as his older brother.

"It's what brothers do for each other. Now, run along and get your dinner before it gets cold."

There were a few looks from other cards as the two joined them, even a few curious ones from Sam, but as with Ten's disappearance, nothing was said. The conversation that had been going on before dinner carried on as they got their dinner and joined them.

"I talked with him about it back when he was given the new rank," Two said. "We agreed that when this happens, I'd go on up and talk to Page in his place. I do know what I'm doing, after all."

"Yeah, but you were stubborn and rigid," Sam remarked. "If it hadn't been for that, I'd still be stuck down working on stone the whole time."

"To be fair, you were perfectly suited for that kind of work. Ace will probably agree there, having done it himself. We don't have anyone else that can do it as quickly."

"Marking up the stone you mean?" Riku asked. "Yeah, it's easier for him. Or me. Any rock is just something to climb all over, and he's too good to fall off."

"You didn't do too badly when it was you," Four noted.

"Most of that was the Queen's command to act the way I looked though. I got an idea of what I was doing from that, but if I were to do it now I don't think I'd be nearly as good."

"Wonder if we could use that idea somehow," Sam mused. "See if we could make use of it to share our skills between us better."

"No substitute for learning the proper way," Nine told him. "You don't see us telling you to act like him, do you?"

"Yeah, but he's only been one of us for this week, he hasn't learned much yet."

"And I'm gonna have to wait for this to be sorted before I can pick up where I left off," Riku added.

"Ah, but you got the easy work – once you get used to it." Sam reminded him. "You get a nice break from hard work."

"Call that a break? Learning to carve wasn't easy you know!"

"We were the ones doing most of the work Ace. You had it easy, still trying to learn, we had to do most of the pieces the King needs. At least we finished the order."

Riku struggled with himself, trying not to answer back again. His insistence it was easy for him wasn't helping matters.


	82. Morning Cleanup

Someone rapped lightly on the door of Sora's room. After a few moments trying to decide if he'd imagined it, he got up to find out who it was.

"Took your time, didn't you?" Two said quietly. "You're in trouble."

"What? Why?" Sora asked, letting him in and checking to see if anyone was listening in outside. There wasn't.

"I'm breaking the orders on me telling you this, but I broke them earlier by lying about not knowing. Knight searched my room this morning, Four. Ace's too. Someone knows we stole the amulets. You and Three are gonna be searched tomorrow I reckon."

"Oh, come on, already? It hasn't even been a day yet. Did they search everywhere?"

"Turned out the bed, wardrobe – not that it looks like they need to do that for you," he added, looking over the heap beside it critically. Sora had almost been grateful to have his own room again – no one normally had to see how untidy he got.

"Under the bed?" he asked.

"There too, why?"

"Why do you think?" Sora sighed. "Hope he doesn't find them. I think I've got them well hidden."

"Don't tell me where, and don't even think of trying to foist them off on me because I've already been searched," Two told him.

"Fine, but if I get caught I'm telling them you helped," he replied sourly. "And if I do, I hope they'll go talk to him. He better be grateful I'm risking another chance, getting him back."

"You know, maybe you should consider telling them," Two said after a moment. "It'd probably get you at least a reduced punishment."

"Are you kidding me?" Sora said flatly. "If I get through tomorrow without getting caught there'll be no reason to."

Two shook his head as he left again, "Don't say I didn't try."

* * *

><p>Up early as usual despite the exchange, Riku managed to overrule his body's habitual leap out of bed and instead sat on the edge. The few slight sounds around suggested no one else was up yet, and gave no indication of whether Ten had returned or not. There hadn't been any sounds in the night that had suggested what he was going through, if anything at all.<p>

He considered trying to tackle the untidy floor for a time, at the very least arranging things so he wouldn't have to continually hunt for them every morning. Sam would probably complain about it a bit, but then Riku suspected if they stayed this way for too long, the floor of his own room would be a similar mess. If he was going to have to tidy up after him then, he might as well do the same now.

Part way through he noticed that the clothes always seemed to be washed, and no one ever seemed to do any laundry. A bit of convenient magic, perhaps? He already knew the wardrobes altered their contents to accommodate new cards as they entered the game, maybe it was just an extension of that.

Without any way of telling time, there was no indication of how long it took him to discover the buried floor and put the room in some semblance of tidiness, though he had left a spare set of covers over them so if tomorrow, and after, he gave in and once again jumped out, he wouldn't make so much noise. After a few moments thought a towel was added over the top, so he wouldn't drip over it so much after a shower.

Since the bell hadn't rung to wake anyone up, he decided that was next, finding what he needed in a matter of moments as opposed to minutes. As he passed his and Ten's opposite rooms, he paused and hesitated. Listening at his own door he could hear the steady breathing of someone who was probably awake, but trying to decide if he wanted to actually get up or just stay in bed. Ten's door was silent, however.

After a few more moments and a look about to make sure no one was looking he nudged open Ten's door and looked in. While he wasn't there, it was clear enough that he'd made himself at home in his own way. The bed had been set on its side against the wall, the various covers either stacked out the way, or laid out to create a kind of imitation stone, though softer than the real thing. He hadn't been kidding when he'd said he still preferred a stone to sleep on. A quick push on them told him that there was no actual stone in them, it just looked like one.

It didn't feel right without someone to talk to in the mornings. Maybe if he stayed in bed and waited for the bell, hearing anything that was said in the showers like usual... he'd never got used to sleeping in though. Once awake, getting back to sleep wasn't easy. Having a shower only made it worse, the icy cold making sure he was awake before it finally gave way grudgingly to the following heat.

Rather than head directly back to finish drying off and get dressed, he made a side trip upstairs to see if the board had been updated yet. No one had told him what he was doing today, so he'd have to wait and find out.

Page was just tacking the daily notes onto it as he crested the stairs. She gave him a quick glance before returning to it, consulting a notepad, writing a note, then pinning it up.

"You're up early," she said in a quiet voice. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"No, just a habit," Riku replied. "Staves get up earlier than Pentacles. Even like this, it still sticks with me."

"Like this? Oh, right. Sorry," she said ruefully. "I forgot for a moment. I'm so used to seeing you and thinking him."

"Seeing me? I don't normally see you around though. In fact I think outside game days...2

"Yeah, most of you don't get to see me unless I need something. I found out when I was just the Seven of Pentacles I wasn't very good at most of the trades, but this was where I was put. I did what I could, but... anyway, when the old Page started to get on for age, she started having me join her, teaching me what I'd need to know to take over."

"Didn't you mind?"

"Not getting out? Yeah, I guess I did at first. But here... well, I'm not a bad organizer as long as I've got one of you around to tell me what's going on and such, and as long as I've got some paint and canvas I'm content to just paint." She checked her notes again, checking off each line as she made sure it was on the board. "All sorted. You're off to your old castle today."

"I am? What for?"

He read the note beside the sign for the Staves.

'Foundations: A, 5, 8, explore caves discovered. A/p for some. Supports as needed.'

"Seven and Eight were over there the other day checking it out," Page said. "They found a few places they couldn't get into. I was going to send you yesterday, but Knight wanted to keep you all here, just in case."

"I guess being the small one has its benefits," Riku said. "Just checking these places and putting in supports then?"

"Not just that," Page answered, pausing before going back into her room. "You'll be heading over to the Swords afterwards. Given the conditions there we'd normally do them first, but the Staves is a short job that doesn't need much doing. And Ace... don't upset Five again please."

Riku sighed, "Not as if it was my fault you know," then looked over the other notes. There was a similar one beside the Swords with the same cards on, though it read 'Shore up + attempt levelling. Consider dismantling, rebuilding.' Evidently the rebuilding efforts there were still on hold after the bad weather.

There were no notes beside the Cups, the remaining ones all clustered around their own castle. Sam was with Six and Nine handling the blast furnace for the steel that would finish the King's order, and an additional note told him that if they finished early Sam would be getting his own chance to learn what to do in the forge.

Four and Ten were tasked with using the stores of stone to create a stable platform outside their castle where they'd construct and test the trebuchet, then following that to continue with the kind of stonework Four used to do only with Sam.

That left Two and Seven, who had a separate note that simply read 'Elevator project – see Queen.'

"Elevator project?" Riku mused. "The idea Five gave to the Queen, maybe? It's about time, I guess."

The sound of a door clicking closed came from below. Riku headed back down, since he was heading that way anyway, but saw no one. Either someone had got up and gone past the stairs before he'd noticed, or someone was going back to their rooms. And the only one who hadn't been in their room besides him...

He paused again at Ten's door on his way back, this time hearing sounds of movement. It was hard to say from that what exactly he was doing, but Ten had got back at last. He quickly dried off and dressed, leaving his room again to tap Ten's door.

"It's only me," he said through the door. "Wondered if you wanted to talk."

There wasn't much difference to the sounds on the other side of the door. It took a few moments before the door was opened to let him in. Ten returned to the pillows in the middle, laying out on them, yes, like a lion would.

"Rough night?" Riku asked.

"You wouldn't even believe," he sighed. "I think I might have caused a cave in somewhere. I wasn't exactly in any state to tell where."

"You think you caused one?"

"I remember hearing a lot of rocks falling and finding my way to the quarry while trying to evade smaller falling rocks, so I think I caused something."

"Don't you know how you caused it?"

"No, not really. Probably I either got loud enough to dislodge a loose seam or something, or I kicked out a support. Won't be the first time I've done that either."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. A few bruises. I'll heal," he shrugged. "Always have before. How are you bearing up?"

"I think I've caught a bit of his sensitivity," Riku replied. "A bit about his size, but also because he keeps telling me I've got everything easy."

"You don't agree with that, I take it."

"Doing that work earlier wasn't easy for me. He's done it longer than I have, so of course it's easy for him. I know he's learning new things while he's got the chance, but I still have to learn too, and I've got to put up with doing the same stuff over and over again unless something else turns up."

Ten looked at him few moments then said, "Feel better for getting that off your chest?"

"Yeah, a bit. Four helped too, just before dinner."

"He took my advice then. After he and Three decided that you probably needed Four as an older brother more than Three did, I suggested he ought to take you aside before dinner and make sure you knew that."

"Really? I guess I have you to thank too. It's nice knowing I've got people I can go to if I need them."

"Now you know how I feel. Just for me, I have to decide if I can trust someone before I tell them. Any idea what I'm supposed to be doing today?"

"What makes you think I'd know?"

"Your smell. You've had a shower very recently and I didn't see you on my way in. There was no sound coming from the showers, so my guess is you were up looking at the board while I went past. I may not be a lion any more, but I still have slightly better senses than most."

"Must come in useful," Riku noted taking a moment to recall. "I was up there yeah. You're with Four today. Setting up some stones outside where we'll build the King's trebuchet, and if you finish that you're down helping him with stone."

"And you as well?"

"No, I'm being sent off to the Staves and Swords to check on their foundations."

"Ah, those small caves Seven was telling me about. Make sure whatever cards are with you takes a first aid kit. He was telling me they're very rough down there and have more than a few sharp crags. You ought to expect coming out of there with a few grazes at the very least."

"Just what I wanted," he sighed. "Crawling around in small dark tunnels with rocks trying to tear me up. I know right now I'm the best one for it but still..."

"You're the _only_ one for it," Ten told him. "I can only go by what Seven said, but from what I gather there's no way anyone else will be able to squeeze in, and they have to be checked. We don't want that castle's foundations sinking like the tower at the Swords has, especially since they're right up on those rocks. One bit away and an entire chunk of castle could collapse into the sea."

"I can understand it from that viewpoint, it just still bothers me. I guess I'm a bit more touchy about being small than I thought."

"No one's perfect, Riku. Mind if I ask you to stick around until the bell rings? I want a proper nap, and at least I'll know if you're here I don't have anything to worry about. I've always slept better knowing that."

"Whatever you need. You're better company for me than most right now."


	83. Morning Star

Riku waited until the other cards had gone for their morning shower before he left Ten's room so no one would find out he'd been in there – no one who didn't already have a way of telling, at least. While they were busy he also exchanged the simple shorts he usually wore for a more hard-wearing pair of pants that he suspected later he'd be grateful for. Bare legs in a cave was only asking for trouble.

This made him the first one to the kitchen again, where the Ace and Two of Swords were present. Perhaps they'd been deemed safe by the Sword Knight? If they were only searching two cards a day though, that meant only this castle had their Swords. Maybe they'd checked more and were at the other castles already.

The Two of Swords watched him with troubled interest when he took his usual place at the table, probably because of the differing ranks. He pretended not to notice as he ate, but he privately wondered if Two knew something.

Much to his disappointment, Five was the first to join him, and he appeared to be in one of his better moods. Last time he'd seen that look was before he and Two had taken him down into the mines.

"Morning Ace," he said, taking his breakfast. "Hear you're with us again today."

"I know," Riku said. "You and Eight."

"_Big_ job for you today." It was said with clearly deliberate emphasis. "Sure you're up to it?"

Riku thought his response through carefully, trying to keep it to Page's earlier order not to upset Five again, then answered, "I heard it was so big that I'm the only one who can be trusted with it."

"Oh, really? Who'd want to trust a little guy like you with anything?"

"Page, of course. She told me about my task today herself."

Five's expression soured very slightly, but he managed to follow up with, "At least there'll be two adults to make sure it's done right. Can't expect you to know what you're doing without older, experienced hands around."

The two Swords both paused to look over at that remark, though keeping an eye on the breakfast too. Riku was sure he heard someone hush others outside the door as well, suggesting a few cards were listening in.

Breakfast waited in front of him, partly eaten. There was an invitingly convenient blob of ketchup on the remains of a rasher of bacon, all resting just on top of the knife and inspiring a distinctly childish thought. He grinned at the idea, resting one hand even more conveniently close as he looked up to Five, radiating innocence.

"You know Five," he said with deceptive brightness. "You're right. It's a very good thing Eight and I are there to keep you out of trouble."

"Why you-" he started, cut off by the sudden impact of the bacon, leaving ketchup dripping down his face.

"Oops," Riku said, somehow managing to keep a straight face without laughing. "How clumsy of me."

Someone laughed outside, evidently picturing what must of happened. Five wiped his face off, glowering at Riku's still benign grin before muttering something and turning to his breakfast. Behind him, the two Swords nodded to him, grinning broadly, then returned to work as the remaining Pentacles finally showed themselves.

Maybe he'd get into trouble for it, maybe not – it had been worth it though, he decided, getting back to his own breakfast. Five refused to look at anyone.

"Going to be up at the Staves today," Eight said eventually, breaking the silence. "Got to check the caves he found underneath." Seven nodded at his mention. "Have to get you to do that, Ace."

"I know," Riku said. "Make sure we've got a first-aid kit, just in case will you?"

"Ten beat you to telling me," he replied. "I'll double check though. Got the Swords right after."

"I saw the note," Two said. "That tower's their main grain storage. They're not going to like it if you decide it has to be dismantled."

"They'll like it even less if it sinks," Seven said. "The foundations-"

"Are too weak to support it as it stands, never mind if they want it rebuilt in stone," Eight finished.

"Don't worry," the Sword Ace called through. "We've already moved everything out of the tower."

"See, nothing to worry about," Riku said. "We'll check up on the Staves and handle anything there, wander on down to the Swords and decide what has to be done there, and if we have to take it down, we can."

"If you do decide to, send word back here," Four said. "If Ten and I are only in the workshop, I'll talk to the Queen and see if she'll dispatch us with supplies so you three can get a head-start over there."

"Won't feel right, you know," Sam put in. "Been so used to seeing notes up about rebuilding their castle. Things won't be nearly so busy afterwards."

"Not hardly," Nine snorted. "We've got the King's project – maybe he can be persuaded to put that off until after the castle's done. Then there's this elevator project the mentioned on the board, whatever that is-"

"Elevator?" Five asked, looking up at last. "I gave the Queen some notes I made on an elevator project a while back, back when the old Stave Queen visited. If it's that, it'll mean a lot of work – the shop floor will likely need rearranging to accommodate it, but it'll let us get stuff from down there to up here quicker."

"About time she got around to it," Sam noted. "Even if it doesn't take people, it'll help." He paused then added, "You _did_ design it to take people, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. I came up with two designs actually, one which was a basic one for food – the Swords often complain about having to haul it all up here you see. The second will take practically anything, and I designed it to be an upgrade to the first. Can build it straight off anyway, doesn't make all that much difference really."

"Probably planning it out today then," Six said thoughtfully. "I doubt there'll be any major work on it until after the Sword castle has been finished. No seconds today?" she asked Riku as he gave his plate back.

"Nah, not today," he replied. "Don't want to go eating too much and not being able to squeeze through the caves, do I? I'll meet you two downstairs," he added for the benefit of Five and Eight. "Gonna have a quick word with the Queen about something."

"Ten, shouldn't you..." someone started.

As he left he heard Ten's response, "No, let him be. If he feels it's worth bypassing me for it I'll trust his judgement. Besides, she can always tell him not to bother her."

Riku headed back upstairs first, not needing to knock Xivan's door as she was already leaving, looking unusual as she wore clothes similar to the rest of the Pentacles instead of her usual wear.

"You know something, don't you?" she said without preamble. "Or you think you do."

"The Sword Two was watching me this morning," Riku replied. "When he saw me take my usual seat instead, he looked troubled. I think he knows something about what happened."

"Interesting. I think I'll have a word with Three as well this morning and see if he noticed any similar reaction. Oh, before you leave, Ace – The Star is in the skies today."

Riku waited to see if there was anything more, then when it became evident there wasn't he asked, "One of the Major Arcana?"

"Oh. I thought you knew already. It is, yes. One that normally only the Cups pay much attention to. You can tell when it's present because it's the only star visible in the daytime sky, and to forestall your next question, it means renewal – injuries heal sooner, cards get better quicker, that sort of thing. I thought given your tasks today, you'd appreciate knowing."

"Thanks, my Queen. I'll try not to need its help if I can though."

* * *

><p>As the Pentacles did not keep horses the three of them were obliged to travel by alternative means – in this case, a solidly constructed boat that Five and Eight rowed downstream toward the Tower, where they'd go around and down another that would take them toward the Stave castle. They'd still have to walk up the steep hill to the front gates, but the majority of the journey would be far easier and quicker this way.<p>

Five had kept to himself after the morning's incident. Riku had expected some remark about him not having to row, but aside from a brief remark ("I suppose we'd better handle it," he'd sighed to Eight) he said nothing about it.

They each had a backpack holding what they needed or felt they needed – the medical kit as insisted on by him and Ten, two coils of sturdy rope, the only climbing harness that would fit him, a strong metal spike intended for anchoring him on the end of a rope, a number of lengths of timber for supports, various tools for taking measurements in various ways, more tools intended for woodwork in case they needed to do spot repairs or went with the dismantling of the Sword tower, helmets with torches on and for reasons that appeared clear to Five and Eight but not to him, two magnets.

Though there were only three of them, and he himself couldn't carry as much in his backpack as the others, he was surprised at how easily they'd handled it. Eight had stopped them as they'd started to pack everything somewhat haphazardly, taking an inventory then organizing it neatly. None of them seemed overly weighted down and they even had space to spare.

The Star above was not as he'd thought a pinprick of light in the sky but more like a tiny second sun, hanging motionless in the sky. It was not bright enough to cause a second shadow to be cast from its far more gentle light, but still enough that one could not look directly at it.

"They're not exactly troublesome to get to," Seven was saying between rowing. "But there's no safe way for any of the rest of us to get through. One of them can only be reached through a cave so small that there's not enough room for us to manoeuvre in, but you'll have no trouble there. There's another one you'll have to be careful on, there's a crack running right through the gallery that means you'll have to support yourself on either side to get through."

"How far down does it go?" Riku asked.

"No idea. We nudged a rock down it and heard it collide with several others, so it's hard to tell for sure. Once you've seen what's on the other side we're going to have to lower you down there though – we have to know what's down there in case it could cause trouble later. Just hope you don't see any red glows, that means magma. See that and you make sure we get you out of there."

"That bad? I mean I know it's lava, like the stuff you get in volcanoes, but surely if I'm far away from it, it's not that dangerous."

"And what if it is a volcano in the forming and it decides to erupt?" Eight asked. "No, if that happens we get you out there, get the Staves out of their castle on the double and send one of them running to the Wizard. This is his world, after all – something like that, that's his department."

"Besides," Five added grudgingly, refusing to meet Riku's glance. "The heat from that can be felt a long way off. Too close and you might as well be in the middle of a desert for all the water it'll bake out of you."

They rowed on in silence for a time, then Riku finally said, "I'm sorry about this morning, Five. I just... don't appreciate those kind of remarks. Especially right now."

Five looked at him, then answered, "Just... do your work well today, Ace. And talk to Three, will you? I don't want to see him..." he hesitated. "I don't want to see him turn out like you."

Riku didn't need to ask for clarification, not since Two told him what Five's problem with him was. He just replied, "If he does, it won't be because of me. It's his life – even if he does have my body. He can live it his way."

"If only others respected that more," Eight murmured.


	84. Rock and a Hard Place

**A/N: **Never knew just how many different variations of rock there were until I did some research for Riku's part of this chapter. For anyone with any experience in geology, yes I'm fully aware that the rock formations throughout this world are likely impossible, but hey - it's my world and it was made by magic, which usually overrules logic.

As usual, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sora waited nervously and impatiently in his room, considering tidying up, or not bothering. He wasn't supposed to know what was going to happen, but if Two was right there was little point in tidying up because he'd only have to do it again after Knight searched his room.<p>

He hoped they wouldn't find his hiding place. It had taken him most of the previous night to wedge up a floorboard without making it obvious, and longer to ensure that even if they did find it, they'd have to be more thorough before they found the two coloured boxes.

They'd tempted him several times since, he admitted – though only to himself. With the ruby bowls all he needed was to know who the other person was. Or do it to two different people, but he'd quickly discarded that idea. The possibilities of what he could experience were interesting, but the issue was that whoever he might have picked would have no idea why it had happened, likely causing the same unexpected situation Riku had been in before he'd intervened.

The other reason he hadn't done anything with them, besides having only had them for a little more than a day, was that he suspected if he moved that floorboard too much it would only become more obvious. And that was something he wanted to avoid. Maybe he could get through today without being found out, then once this had passed a bit, sneak back and put the amulets back, or leave them somewhere they'd be found with an anonymous note apologising. Only Riku and Kairi would recognise his handwriting if it came down to that, and neither of them were at the Staves.

Knight didn't bother to knock, coming in unexpectedly perhaps in the hopes he'd catch someone out. He wasn't wearing his armour, which was probably a good thing in the limited space of the Minor Arcana's rooms, but he did have a very critical expression. Part of it was directed at him, but most at the untidy floor.

"Yeah, I know," Sora said without prompting. "I'm not the tidiest person."

"So I notice," Knight murmured. "You need not be so nervous – as long as you have nothing to hide. Something has happened and I'm required to search your room thoroughly. All you need to do is stand at the door, wait and explain anything that comes up."

Sora feigned ignorance, or at least hoped he did. If his heart were beating any quicker it'd be audible, he was sure. "What's happened? Did something go missing?" he asked.

"Indeed," Knight replied, waiting for Sora to stand by the door before going through the clothes on the untidy floor. "Theft is a matter taken seriously here, particularly when it involves one of the Major Arcana."

"Someone stole from them? Who'd dare do that?" he asked. He mentally answered, me of course. I dared, and now I'm about to be found out.

"That is what we hope to find out," Knight said. It took him a few moments to go through the clothes, leaving them nearby in neater piles, then opened the wardrobe. Everything inside was patted down, taken aside in case anything was concealed. All the draws were emptied – though to Sora's surprise, refilled afterwards again, once again tidier than he usually managed.

Once he was satisfied the wardrobe was concealing anything, he reached behind and pulled it aside, checking behind it. He put it back, then repeated for the other side to be sure. Underneath was checked, then the bed stripped of bedding as Knight continued his methodical search.

The bedding itself was folded up and put aside, followed by the bed turned on it's side and, though awkwardly, put out the way to reveal the bare floor underneath, complete with the blue box that Sora suspected only he and Kairi knew about. Every card had one – somewhere. It contained what they'd been wearing when the cards took them. At the Staves it was hidden in the bottom-most draw of their wardrobes, here it was kept safely under the bed.

Knight opened it all the same, unfolding every item and checking it. He gave Sora a questioning look when he drew out some items from the pockets.

"They're from outside," he explained. "Those ones are potions, they're like a healing spell in a drink, and the others are Ethers – the same, but for my magic."

"And these?" Knight said, going through the next pocket.

"Keychains. They change the look of my Keyblade."

"Do they grant or remove abilities?"

"Well yeah, but only ones that relate to fighting the Heartless and other things like them. Some of them make it easier to attack, some of them give my magic a bit of a boost, but that's all. They don't do anything if I'm not in a fight."

Knight nodded, apparently satisfied as he put them back. The crown was not brought up, perhaps assumed to be just an affection. He found nothing else in there he felt the need to bring up, so Sora started to relax – maybe he wouldn't find the floorboard-

He found the floorboard. It hadn't been raised past any others, he'd been certain there'd been nothing to give it away. It was prised up to reveal the narrow space beneath. Knight leaned down to see better. Hopefully he wouldn't reach in. Sora had felt around once he'd found the place and found several other supporting beams that would conceal anything hidden behind them, out of sight to the casual observer.

Knight had been thorough so far, even going so far as to think of the floorboard, he did not consider this. The floorboard was set back in place and Sora let out the breath he'd been holding as silently as he could. He'd got away with it!

The bed was put back in place as well and the bedding set on top of it before Knight turned back to Sora and said, "Very well. You don't appear to have anything suspicious. Make your bed and tidy your floor up, then go back to work."

Sora kept himself from showing any sign of the relief he felt, waiting for Knight to leave before punching the air triumphantly, if silently. It was hard not to feel happy now, leaving him whistling tunelessly as he tidied up.

* * *

><p>The caves beneath the Stave castle were not all naturally formed. Some of them had been dug out, accessible through trapdoors in the bottom of the front-most two towers. Riku had always gone up through the back two as they were attached to the main castle itself, so had never noticed them before.<p>

They formed the basis of some of them more elaborate defences that had been put in place, one of which he'd seen during Death's first attack. Spiked logs were stacked up in a rig that, when triggered, would open a gap in the ground above, toss them out, close again and load the next one ready.

It was the only way into the more natural caverns beyond. At some point in the past someone had hung a sign on a protruding rock that read 'No unauthorised access beyond this point'. Once they'd lit the torches on their helmets and helped Riku into the harness while they still had light and space, they ignored it and went on in.

Unlike the Pentacle mines, these caves followed no uniformity. They twisted and turned with their own geography on their rough surface. They started out high enough for them to stand up in and walk side by side, but narrowed until they were single-file, and both Five and Eight were stooping over. Riku had no need to do the same himself for some time until they stopped at one branch. A smaller tunnel went down to one side, cut off from this one for all but a thin crack. It was too low for either of them to duck through.

"This is the first one," Eight said, keeping his voice down. "Leave your backpack here. We'll attach one rope just in case and hold the end here. Tell us what you see once you're through and don't hesitate to come back if you need something."

"Keep an eye on the rock formations too," Five told him while Eight fetched out a rope and attached it. "You won't know what you're looking for at first, so make sure you tell me. I'll warn you if I think there's anything unstable, and if you think a rock is unstable you tell us."

"Anything I should look out for in particular?"

"Try everything. There are many kinds of rock Ace. I don't pretend to be an expert, but I know a great deal. Describe everything you see. I'll tell you what not to worry about."

"You're secured," Eight told him. "Good to go. Don't rush at all, if you need to take your time, do so."

"Any more and I'll be weighed down more by advice than this harness," Riku complained, plucking at one of the straps.

"Can never have too much good advice," Eight said.

"I know," he said absently, looking over the crack to figure it out. "Watch the rope," he said after a moment. "I don't want to catch it on something while I go through."

He flattened himself against the back wall of the rock, putting his weight on it, then one hand on another rock hanging down to make sure it would support his weight. He'd have preferred to go through all at once, but the formation didn't leave much room for that.

Once he'd eased his legs through he followed, almost backing his way through and ducking down to the safest point to get his head and helmet through. On the other side the crack widened just enough to stand again.

"What do you see?" Five asked, looking through.

"Same kind of rock that's on that side," he answered, looking about. "It goes back away from you for about... maybe ten paces then turns sharply to the left. Looks like it angles downwards as well. A few tiny specks glittering on the wall just before the turn."

"Check those," Five told him. "See what it feels like. Watch your footing."

Riku picked his way over the rough floor, trying to keep an eye on the rocks and his feet while also avoiding low rocks. The sparkling spots on the wall glittered brilliantly whenever the torchlight caught them.

Once finally there he glanced down round the corner momentarily, then checked the rock wall.

"Cold to the touch," he reported back. "They don't feel wet though. Looks like the stone around them is slightly lighter than the rest. I think they're tiny bits of metal actually, or maybe..." he trailed off. "Could they be gemstones forming?"

"Possible," Eight's voice came back. "Leave them for now. What's around the corner?"

"The rock gets even darker and it goes down really steep. It's rough enough on the nearest wall that I think I could climb down. There's more specks lighting up along the way down, a lot more nearer the bottom. Should I go down?"

"The darker rock," Five said. "What does it look like? Does it look a bit like a sponge at all?"

"Hard to say from up here, but I think so."

"Could be basalt," he murmured. "If it is, we might be looking at an old lava floe. That would account for the possible gemstones."

"Worth looking?" Eight answered, similarly quiet. Riku wished they wouldn't treat him as if he couldn't hear.

"How far down, Ace?" Five called. Riku leaned carefully over the steep edge, shining the light down.

"I'd say about three times as long as the tunnel on this side of the crack, at a guess. The light doesn't go down far enough to tell for sure though."

"Go on down then, and keep telling us anything you see – and definitely anything you hear too."

Riku turned and started to climb down, checking regularly on the rope as he went to it didn't get caught, giving a stream of information back.

"That rock you mentioned definitely looks very sponge-like. Some of it seems to crumble at the touch, but it's like a surface layer – almost like ash. I can feel a slight warm breeze coming from further down too, and there's some kind of cracked, glassy black stuff too."

"Obsidian," Five's voice echoed back. "How far down are you?"

"About half way, I reckon."

"Can you see any other kind of light from below?"

"Doesn't look like it. Hard to tell with the torch, and I'm kinda hanging on with both hands right now so I can't really shield its light either."

"Come on back up then, that's just an old cavern. That obsidian sounds like it'd been there a while. If you can get a piece of it safely do so, otherwise just come back up and we'll move on."

He scrambled cautiously closer to the obsidian, breaking off a small shard which he pocketed, then started back up again. Somehow, it hadn't been as interesting as he'd thought – not that he'd known what to expect. At least Five had put aside his usual attitude in favour of a more professional approach.


	85. A Case of Nerves

While it probably wouldn't last, Five's change of attitude made everything much easier. He was more willing to offer advice and give an idea of what exactly Riku was looking at. For his part, he was not just learning about rock formations, identifying distinguishing features and exploring caverns, but getting to scramble over bigger rocks than he and Sam usually got to. Maybe no one could see him once he'd slipped past the cracks, but that didn't matter. Anyone who could see would have admitted he wasn't just the only one, but he really was the best one for it.

They'd stopped by several other narrow caverns before they reached the one Eight had warned him about, a wide crack running right through the gallery. It was fairly easy for Five and Eight to step over, but the gash closed in on the nearby rock wall, vanishing underneath it with only barely enough room for him to get through.

Five and Eight waited as he examined it from the safety of the solid rock on either side, occasionally helping him safely across or answering a query he put to them.

"This rock's stable, isn't it?"

"Absolutely," Five answered. "The only thing that would do anything here is a tremor. Or a pickaxe."

"It crumbles easily though," he said, demonstrating on a jagged edge.

"I'd say that's a good thing," Eight remarked. "If it crumbles, it's not likely to do so much to you. Can you get through?"

"I think so," Riku replied. "I'm going to have to go in flat on my front. If I hang on to the edges with my hands and wedge my feet up under the rock I reckon I'll be able to squeeze through." He knelt down, peering through, then said, "It'll be a tight squeeze though. I suppose there'd be no point in asking if we can leave this one?"

"Only if we can't get through, Ace," Five told him plainly. "It has to be checked if at all possible. If there's a structural problem-"

"Alright, I get the idea. You didn't have to go into any detail. You keep hold of that rope though."

Eight took the spike out of his backpack along with a hammer from Five's and handed them to Five.

"We'll want an anchor point this time," he said. "You know where best to put it."

"Does anyone have any idea of where under the castle we are?" Riku asked, trying to make himself heard over the sound of Five pounding the spike into the rock.

"Does it matter?" Eight replied.

"Main gates," Five said afterwards. "The entrance on the east side, to be exact."

"How do you know?" Eight asked, fascinated.

"I keep careful track of where we are," he shrugged, then tugged on the spike. "That's not going anywhere without a couple of powerful magnets."

"So that's what they're for," Riku said. "Couldn't figure out why you had them." Five just nodded, taking up the rope with Eight as a sign for him to start moving. "Hope I don't come to regret this," he muttered.

He was given a hand getting into position, Eight having to cross to the other side so he had someone on both sides of him just in case. The crack was just wide enough under the rock that his only supports would be the narrow ledges he was holding on to and the rope attached to the harness.

There was no hurry, and no need to. One mistake and... well, he'd have a close scrape and two cards pulling him back to safety again. It wasn't a comforting thought.

Even so, he concentrated and inched his way through, looking ahead as soon as he had enough room to do so without knocking his head against it. The mining helmet protected, but he still felt the blow.

From the small slice he could see so far, it looked like whatever had opened this crack had just opened a narrow tunnel on the other side of the rock he was underneath. Nothing glittered here, it appeared to be nothing but rock.

One hand slipped off the ledge with a crumble of rock and he felt the rope tighten on his back, holding him up in concert with the remaining hand and both feet. He'd turned them quickly to wedge them firmly against the rock.

"Are you alright?" Eight said almost immediately.

"Just a hand slipping, that's all," he said, quickly replacing the hand on a safer part of the ledge and sighing with relief. "I'm fine, except for making sure my heart's still going."

"Imagine how we feel back here, not able to see a thing."

"Don't remind me," Riku called back. "I don't think I'd dare do this on my own. Keep hold of that rope," he reminded them. "I think I'm starting to clear that rock. There's nowhere I can stand up yet, so I'm going to have to keep going."

"Don't go too far if you have to stay like that," Five advised. "Where you are right now you can hold yourself in place with your feet, once you're past that you can slip far too easily."

Riku left them in relative silence for a few moments, the only sounds a few rocks still clattering down below him, then he said, "Thanks, _so_ much for that Five. Really what I needed to inspire confidence after I've just had a hand slip off the rock."

"Just watch what you're doing. Is there anything there worth mentioning?"

"Just more rock. More basalt, what I think you told me is shale, and somewhere ahead there's something brighter. It looks brighter at least. I'll tell you more if I get to the point where I can look up without hitting something."

Still muttering irritably to himself, Riku started ahead again. He managed to clear the rock, leaving nothing to help his feet keep a grip, though still edged on. There was a narrow ledge ahead he could stand on.

"I think that brighter stuff is marble," he called back as he continued toward it. "It looks milky white, and it's smoother than the rest of the rock."

"Sounds like a possibility," Five's voice, slightly more distant now, echoed back. "You're getting good at that."

"Despite your issue with me, you're not a bad teacher," Riku replied. "I wish you'd get over that though."

"This isn't the time to be talking about that, Ace."

"I need to talk about something, if only to assure me you two haven't gone running off without me. I doubt you'd actually do that, but my mind isn't convinced."

"Then try to concentrate on the job and your surroundings. What's it like on that side?"

"Very narrow. If I could stand up I reckon I could touch the walls on either side just by reaching out both arms. No sign of a bottom to this crack, it's all rock for a long way. There's less of that basalt rock I saw in the first cavern. No spongy surface to it. There's some kind of rock on one side that looks kinda green. It looks like the kind of rock you've got out there, but... well, green."

"Schist, most likely," Five said. "I've heard there's a variety of it that's distinctly green."

"I won't bother asking if it's any risk, it's too far down for me to worry about. There's a ledge up ahead I think I can stand on. I'm going to stop there so I can get a better look around, then come back. I don't feel safe going too far like this."

"Mind yourself getting on and off it then," Eight called. "It won't be all that easy, you know."

"I wish you'd stop telling me those kind of things," he grumbled, pushing on once again. He stopped when he reached the ledge. "Give me some advice here. This ledge is on the left side, and the gap below me is still more or less the same width. I'm going to have to let go to reach across to it, I think."

"Almost certainly," Five said after a few moments. "Don't rush anything. How are the rocks below it?"

"More of that marble by the looks of it. It's smooth stuff, nothing to grip on."

"Definitely don't risk it then Ace. You'll have nothing to pull yourself up on, and you're too far from us for the rope to help right away. You'll swing down, and that means you could hit any rock along the way."

"I don't fancy my chances trying to go backwards, Five. I need to turn around if I can."

"Alright. This ledge – does it jut out into the crevasse, or is it a crease in the rock wall?"

"A bit of both. It narrows this crack a bit, but not by much."

"There's a possibility, but you should have guessed it's risky. You'll need to put both hands opposite it and swing your legs up on to the ledge. If there's enough room, you should at least get your knees on, and once you've got that you should be able to push yourself up. Think you could do that?"

Riku considered it. "You think there's a fair chance I could slip and fall though, right?"

"I won't say there isn't. You're in the best position to judge though. You can only do what you feel safe to right now."

He considered it some more, watching in his mind various possibilities, most of which ones he definitely didn't want to happen.

"I think I'm going to try it," he said at last. "If I can't push myself up, at least I might be able to turn around."

"Go careful, Ace," Five reminded him.

It took him a few moments to get up nerve enough just to start. Getting both hands on one side left him unsteady, forcing him to edge his opposite foot along a ways until he had to bring the other foot over to join it. He stopped again, trying to keep a handle on the nerves this was giving him, then looked down underneath him to the ledge, starting to edge over to it. He nudged it several times with his feet to make sure it was safe, then put his weight on them gingerly, as if expecting it to give way.

He stopped once more, feeling safer now he had something solid under at least his feet and some of his legs, then cautiously pushed himself back to try and get more on. One hand let go, scrabbling in the air for the ledge's edge, then he screwed up he courage, pushed off with his other hand, and hoped he'd make it over.

His head hit the rock on the other side, though this time he welcomed it, relief washing over him. "Done it," he called back. "I think I'm going to just... just... stay here a moment."

The echoes of two breaths being let out sounded like a minor hurricane in the cave.

"Honestly, I feared the worst when I heard your helmet hit stone," Eight said. "You're alright then?"

"I'm fine, Eight. I just need a moment for my heart to stop racing."

"Try to take your mind off it," Five advised. "Tell us what you can see – what you couldn't before, for preference."

Riku looked around, seeing it from the new perspective. "That first vein of marble I told you about looks like it's part of another cavern," he reported back. "Don't even think about asking me to look at it, it's at least twice as high up as I am. The crack itself gets steadily higher as you come closer toward me. There's a lot of brown rock this way. Many patches of that green schist stuff you mentioned."

"Sounds like it's just a natural ravine then. It was probably formed by some tremor or quake long ago. The Staves of the time might have noticed it, but it was likely too far back to remember. Come back when you feel safe Ace, and don't worry about us – we're not going anywhere."

Riku waited a little longer, feeling his nerves settle down again. Once he felt calm enough, he reached back out, wedging himself back on the narrower ledges that lines either side of the ravine and started back, talking all the while.

"You still want to lower me down there after this, right?" he asked.

"We've got to know what's down there, and you're the only one with a harness," Five answered.

"Why didn't you two get ones?"

"Because they need to be repaired," Eight replied. "Someone – we don't know who or how – has managed to wear them down to the point they're not safe any more. I've already told Ten to pass it on to Page."

"Shouldn't whoever did it report it or something?"

"You'd think so, but sometimes these things get overlooked."

"At least give me a few moments to stand on solid ground again before I go down there."

"Don't worry," Five said. "You take as long as you need. We'll apologise to the Staves if we have to, right now your safety is far more of a concern."

"I'm touched, but would you mind pulling on that rope a bit? I can see it going very slack in front of me."

"Sorry. It's hard to tell how much we need to leave right now," Eight apologised.

"Just keep pulling it in and don't let it go too tight, I don't want you to pull me off these ledges. I'm almost at the point where I'm going to have to duck down under the rock you're at now."

"I know, your voice isn't echoing so much," Five said. "If you wanted, you could climb down a ways from there and-"

"I'm going to stand on solid ground, Five," Riku said firmly. "This isn't exactly where I want to be right now."

"I'm just saying it's a matter of convenience."

"Maybe for you-" he broke off with a muttered curse as he knocked his head again. "Stupid low rocks."

"At least try to keep it together, Ace," Eight sighed.

Riku didn't answer that, ducking his head down as he edged under the rock. This time his feet were the last thing to go under them instead of the last thing out from under them. As he edged one foot in, it caught on a rock and he lost his footing, causing the other foot to fall after it and leaving him hanging by his hands. The rough walls here creased outward just enough that there was nowhere to wedge his legs.

"Bugger," he muttered. "I've got a problem here. I'm holding on by my hands and I don't know for how long."

"Just hold on," Five told him as he felt the rope go taut again. "Alright. We've got hold of you here. You're close enough that if you do slip, you aren't going far. Can you climb back up?"

"Not hardly likely."

"Nothing to push against?"

"The rocks are all just out of reach."

There was a silence, then, "You're going to have to let go. You might get knocked up against a rock or two, but you'll swing down over to this side. We've both got a strong hold on this rope, so you won't fall."

Riku looked down, trying to ignore his slowly slipping fingers. "Damn. I was so close as well. Hold on then. I'm going to let go before I slip anyway. Don't... just... just don't-" he tried.

"I know," Five said. "Try not to panic. We're both right here. In your own time."

Riku closed his eyes and let go. The air rushed past him and several rocks caught him, spinning him on the end of the rope. There were a pair of grunts as the two cards strained to hold him, then he felt himself swinging less, opened his eyes again and looked up. He wasn't far down into the ravine – about twice his current height away from the top.

He reached up and took hold of the rope, then with a slight tremor in his voice said, "Alright. You might as well lower me down. Lets get this over with so we can go to the Swords already."


	86. Foreman Again

The ravine had not held much more than a further education to varying kinds of rocks and other things found down there. While there had been many kinds of rock Riku had the chance to see while being lowered down as far as the rope would allow then back up again, there was still no sign of any bottom to it, and no immediate danger of there being any volcanic activity.

Almost as soon as he was back on solid ground he'd ignored Five's objections and hugged him tightly, without giving any explanation. None was really needed, it had been his advice that had helped up until the earlier fall.

Now they were rowing downstream again, after Eight had informed the Staves of their discoveries. The Sword tower needed their attention, or at least the foundations underneath it.

"Ever been to their castle?" Eight asked him.

"A few times," Riku answered. "Should know that already, since you kept trying to get the Staves to lend me to you after the foreman thing."

"I almost forgot about that. I imagine you know the tower we mean then?"

"I think so. I haven't had the chance to see the castle lately. Isn't it one of the back ones?"

Eight nodded, "Their main grain storage tower. It's supposed to link directly onto the keep itself, but with the subsidence it's pulled away. The keep is already built, fortunately enough, but there's a bit of the remaining structure that still needs replacing. It's all that's holding the tower up right now."

"You know, I'm starting to think it might just be safer to let it fall away, dismantle it on the ground and then do something about the foundations," Riku said thoughtfully. "At least then we could salvage some of the wood."

"You're forgetting," Five said. "Their farms surround the castle. You can't pull it down because it'll crash on to them."

"Hadn't thought of that. What kind of farms, do you know?"

"The main fields, I think. Wheat, rice, maize, that kind of thing."

"Oh, those fields. I know them. What about other ways?" he suggested. "There's got to be something."

"You can have a look when we get there," Eight told him. "In any case, I'd rather not have to pull it down if possible. You'll lose a lot of good wood that way. I reckon this is why you got sent with us for this, Ace – not just the Stave caverns. You're small, light and if you're anything like Three usually is, very agile. Once we ensure the tower is secured and not likely to fall, you'll be able to climb all over it safer than the rest of us. We'll all work to take it apart, and you'll be getting the parts it's not as safe for us to get."

"Great. More risks. You know Eight, I'd like to return this body in one piece."

"A few bumps and bruises won't do any harm," he shrugged. "You didn't get too badly beaten up in the caves, so you'll be fine."

"Says you," Riku retorted. "I still ache where I got hit by those rocks."

* * *

><p>The Sword tower was even worse than he'd pictured. Eight had given the idea it was leaning away from the surrounding structures, but that was an understatement. The last wooden structures next to it were coming up out of the ground, anchored on the rebuilt stone walls, the only thing that were keeping the tower itself off the ground as it leaned precariously over the fields. The normally vertical edge of the tower was now a steep slope, one Riku thought that, if it should have some decent hand-holds on, he'd be able to climb up.<p>

"The foundations are getting worse," Eight noted. "It wasn't quite this bad when I saw it last. If we don't do something soon, it'll take Ace's suggestion all by itself."

Riku set down his backpack, heading in to take a closer look while Five and Eight tried to decide what to do with it.

"The ropes are long enough," he heard Five suggest. "If we could find a way to sling them around the tower and haul we could straighten it somewhat."

"Yeah, but how would we get them around?" Eight asked. "Look at that thing. I don't reckon it's safe for even him to put any weight on it. It could crunch the structure against the stone, and then it'd have no support at all."

Riku warily headed into the shadow of the tower, looking closely and trying not to hear the ominous creaking it gave. A fair part of the front had sunk, no doubt due to the foundations, while a part of the original foundations had been pulled up out of the ground just behind. Up this close to it, the whole thing swayed slightly in the light wind. A strong one would probably have made it collapse.

He cautiously tested the ground close to the sinking tower with one foot, pushing on it. The ground sunk into a muddy pool. Thoughtfully he headed away again, staying where the tower would fall and occasionally testing the ground again. The muddy puddles grew smaller and the earth firmer as he left it.

Five and Eight, aside from watching with concern as he was right in its path, hadn't moved except to argue with each other. Riku headed back, an idea forming.

"I'm telling you, they won't even consider it," Five told Eight flatly.

"They'll like your idea even less!" Eight said irritably.

"What about a new idea then?" Riku broke in, seeing Five about to make another remark. "You're going to listen, even if I have to pull rank to do so."

Both cards stopped and stared.

"Oh, great," Five groaned. "He knows about the high-low thing."

"Stop that. It's not as if I've done anything bad with it, now just listen will you? I don't know much about foundations, I'll admit. But I pushed on the ground near the tower and it sunk. But it doesn't happen further away. Rather than trying to pull it back up or sling ropes around it, why not build a temporary structure where it's going to fall – one that'll support it so if that bit-" he pointed at the last wooden structures, "-does break up, the tower won't crash down on anything. And all of us will be able to go anywhere in or on the tower, because we won't have to worry about it falling."

The two cards stared again, first at him then thoughtfully toward the tower and the ground before it.

"You know," Five said eventually. "Maybe we should have thought of that ourselves. It is a more practical approach."

"Safer too," Eight added, then looked back down to Riku. "Alright. Here's what we'll do. You know you outrank us even though we also outrank you. This is your idea, at a castle we know you've been a quality foreman before. So we'll put you in charge."

"Hey, wait just one moment," Riku protested. "I know I came up with it, but I don't know the slightest thing about how to build a supporting structure underneath it."

"I said put you in charge, not make you do everything. Five, you said that elevator project was your idea, right?"

"That's right," he nodded. "I'd have suggested it sooner, but I had to overcome the issues of weight – more so for the passenger variant."

"Good enough for me. So, Ace, why not ask him to design it? Just because you're in charge doesn't mean you have to do that. You've got the talents of the entire Pentacle suit at your disposal here – as long as someone back at the castle gives the go ahead."

"In that case then, you can go borrow a horse from the Swords and go back to our castle," Riku said. "The timber we've got here is definitely not suitable, it's meant for mineshafts. Five can give you a general idea of what we'll need at least. We've got some tools to start work with, but getting the timber here will bring other cards, so we might as well get tools for them while we're at it. That tower won't stay up forever, so we'll have to work quickly. Could be worth talking to Ten and seeing if he'll reassign a few cards."

"Page," Five corrected. "Ten helps, but Page decides. Or you could talk to the Queen."

"Whoever is most appropriate. You and I will stay here – maybe you can teach me some more while you're designing the support structure." He thought for a moment more then, added, "But after some lunch I think. You'll have to wait until you get back, Eight – or get it while your at our castle. Can't go wasting time, can we?"

Eight looked surprised and disappointed. Five chuckled, "Still sure you want to put him in charge?"

"I'm starting to wonder," he muttered, heading off into the Sword castle.

"Don't take this the wrong way Ace, but you might find a few of the others have a bit of trouble with you. Not because you know you can outrank us all, but because..." he hesitated.

"Because I'm a child right now," Riku finished resentfully.

"I didn't exactly want to put it that way, but I suppose it has the virtue of being direct. Be honest with yourself, if it weren't for your rank meaning you'd never actually have to do so, you'd have trouble taking orders from a kid too."

"That doesn't make it any easier to accept you know. I don't want to take this on and find that you're right and everyone consults you or Eight or someone else, leaving me out in the dark on everything and only being able to say it was my idea."

"If they try to come to me with anything that doesn't fall under what you've given me, I'll just direct them to you. You _are_ going to be the foreman Ace, and that means a lot of choices should be brought to you. Talk to the ranking card – besides you, of course – when Eight gets back. You know about our chain of command. If we don't want to come to you, we'll go to them. If you let that card know in advance and make sure they understand, they'll do the same thing – direct them to you."

"At least that's something," Riku said, then realised something. "Best go find Eight before he leaves," he told Five. "Otherwise you won't be able to give him an idea of what we'll need. Stop by the kitchens on your way back and get us some lunch if you can. I'll... uh..."

"Stay here and try to look important?" Five suggested. "And if any Sword stops by and asks you, you can tell them what you've got planned."

"Yeah. That," he agreed. "Don't worry about me. Get moving."

"Yes, sir," Five said, clearly trying not to laugh again as he left.

"How do I manage to get myself in these situations?" Riku asked himself after he'd left.


	87. Going Up

Riku had passed the time waiting for the other Pentacles to arrive testing the ground with Five, eating a freshly made sandwich as they paced across the sodden earth to find trouble spots, all the while listening to Five speak out loud what he had in mind, explaining in more detail than he probably needed to so Riku would understand and hopefully learn something.

None of the Swords, or at least those of them that had stayed home today, had come to ask what was being done. He spotted several going about their business so they definitely knew they were here, but had apparently chosen not to intervene.

The Pentacles arrived just an hour later by Five's reckoning in a flotilla of boats that were much larger than the ones they'd taken today. Each one had a single card manning it, and to his surprise there were ten of them, bobbing merrily downstream. Some contraption below the deck allowed the card steering to pull rhythmically on two ropes that with much creaking caused rows of oars on either side to pull them along.

"Is it just my imagination," Riku said to Five. "Or has someone brought practically the entire Pentacle suit back to us?"

"Looks like it," Five replied. "You're here, there's Two, Three, Four, I'm here, Six is... one from the back, there's Seven right in front, Eight as well, Nine, Ten... and the Queen herself?" he finished, now also surprised. "I'm impressed. You've managed to get yourself all of us and the Queen to boot."

"Yeah, means more pressure on me though, having royalty looking over my shoulder," Riku said.

"Don't be so glum about it. Just think, this may be the only chance you get to order royalty around. If she lets you, of course."

"Of course. You've got those plans memorised?"

"Naturally. One of them will have a blank blueprint and a few tools I'll need for it, I'll get it down on paper right away. You'll want to brief our cards on the deal while I draw it up, since I already know what's going on. With the Queen here you won't have to worry about them trying to bypass you, at least."

"I just hope this turns out well. I mean, it's my first project, even if it's just dismantling something."

Five glanced down to him and chuckled. "I remember the first time I ended up running something. All I'd done was make a tiny suggestion, or so I thought. The shop floor at the time was a haphazardly arranged mess that had grown as we'd added new machines. I went to the then-current Ten and told him I thought it could be tidier. I spent the next week supervising the rearrangements. Nervous as anything at first, then I got over it. That's not to say I didn't worry," he said, watching as the various cards disembarked and quickly started unloading the more immediate cargo. "But I didn't have so much of a problem with it."

"What'll happen next then?"

"They'll create a pavilion that'll be where the decisions happen unless you're not there. That's where you'll tell everyone what to do. Feel free to call me in for the details, Ace. I'm not expecting you to assign everyone's jobs, not knowing all the details yet. You need to take the bigger picture."

"And then work begins after that?"

"If that's what you decide. Of course it's probably for the best if you did," he added. "We'd better go join them."

Riku didn't say anything, preferring instead to bite his lip instead. Five telling him about his first project had helped, but it hadn't really done enough to help.

The other Pentacles quickly erected a ring of poles and draped canvas over them, adding only a minimum of furniture to the inside – a table which had a blue sheet put over it for the blueprint, a couple of chairs and a low crate. The purpose of the crate wasn't clear at first until Sam said something made inaudible over the distance, and several more crates were added to raise its height and provide a stair to get up to the top.

More surprising was that Xivan had not only come to join them, but seemed quite happy to help out without any concern for her position. It was a strange contrast, having royalty that ignored that and went to work anyway.

Riku tried not to think how many cards already knew he'd been put in command of, even if the stack of crates hadn't given it away. As the pavilion was finished, the queen ushered them all inside, keeping aside for him.

"Are you serious?" he whispered to her over the babble of cards talking. "Have I really got you helping too?"

"Officially I'm here merely to observe you as you work, make a suggestion maybe and perhaps lend a hand if I feel necessary," she replied.

"And unofficially?"

"Knight had a word with the Sword Two while you were gone, and he talked. He wouldn't tell us who was responsible specifically, only that it was a Sword who did this. I'll be having a word with the Sword royalty while I'm here, talking to the Swords present to see if I can find out any more. Now go on, Riku. This is your job. Make it a good one."

"No pressure," he muttered, heading on up. The other Pentacles fell quiet as he did so, the only sound coming from Five meticulously drawing out the design for the supporting structure.

"You're kidding me," Sam said. "He doesn't just get his first project before me, but he gets it in my own body too?"

"Stop complaining, you're getting to learn stuff you wouldn't normally," Riku told him. "I needed to find something new to do, and I did. Anyway, we're not at our castle right now, so we probably shouldn't mention that while we work."

"We're working on the tower, right?" Seven asked.

"Under it, at first," Riku corrected, not feeling the nerves so badly now he'd started. "The foundations have sunk to the point that it's not safe to work on any more, and if it wasn't for a tiny bit wedged up against the stone already in place, it would have fallen already. So to prevent it from falling, we're going to build a structure underneath the support it. Five's busy drawing up the designs for that, even if it'll only be temporary. That way we'll be able to salvage the most wood from it safely. And then do something about the foundations afterwards, of course."

"Will the ground support such a structure?" Six asked. "If it's sunk the tower that far already, we could have the same problem here too."

"Five and I tested the ground," Riku answered. If you push it near the tower it's so soaked you'll just create a peat bog, but the further away you go the dryer it becomes. The earth away from the tower soaked up the water better and dried out better, and as long as we use proper supporting beams, even if some of it does subside it won't cause too much trouble."

"What are you going to do in the more immediate term, Ace?" Xivan asked. "Not everyone will be comfortable working underneath a potential deathtrap."

"We'll put up some supports as soon as possible to reduce the risk," he said after a moment. "They'll only be needed until we can safely support it on the main structure. Any other questions?" there was a brief murmur between them, but no further questions were raised. "Then if Five's done back there, I'll trust him to tell you what you're doing."

Five glanced over his plans while Riku moved a few of the crates aside, as Five didn't need them, then he took Riku's place.

"Ten, you and Two are the tallest cards we've got," he started. I want you two to get some of the longer beams, as you'll be able to raise them better. Four can give you a strong hand if you need it. Use them as the initial supports. Seven, Eight, get a field workshop ready. We'll need various lengths and kinds of timber for this. Three, Nine, due to the weight of this thing we'll be using metal linkages to hold it together, so we may need a forge. Six and Four too if you're not helping Two and Ten raise the beams, you're our quartermasters. One of you may have to go back to the castle occasionally to fetch anything we don't have on hand. Once work starts, I'll give you all more detailed jobs. I might need you too," he added to Riku. "You'll be able to get about some of the higher beams too."

"If you need me just say so. I've got to do my bit too. Is that all?"

"For now, yes," Five nodded.

"Then lets get this tower dealt with before it becomes any more of a hazard."

The cards started to file out, any problem they had with this kept to themselves – perhaps because of Xivan's presence.

"Not bad," Five murmured. "Short and to the point."

"That was the easy bit," Riku replied. "Now we get to the hard part."

* * *

><p>With the entirety of the Pentacle Minor Arcana on hand, work progressed quickly. In short order Four had helped raise several tall beams that were acting as temporary supports, while the first few layer of scaffold were being constructed. Each one was made as a unit, a large box with an internal structure that seemed made of nothing but triangles – to better distribute the load, Five had said.<p>

A crane was also constructed nearby from a flat-pack kit, specifically for the purpose of raising the scaffold boxes into position. Once it was completed work on the first layer progressed rapidly.

"Why not build the second right away?" Riku had suggested. "Why not add a second crane and start adding the next set as well?"

"Because if the team on the second layer work faster than those on the first, they'll be constantly left waiting. By having them prepare more scaffold instead we won't have to wait for one to be constructed – there'll always be more. When we've got enough of them plus a few spare by my calculations, then it's time to add a second crane."

"Better to have a stock in advance than have to wait then. I get it."

Something thumped to the ground nearby. Without even stopping to say anything, Riku retrieved the hammer and scrambled up the side of the nearest scaffold to hand it back, slipping back down again without the slightest trouble.

"You shouldn't do that without a safety helmet," Five told him. "Sets a bad example. I don't care how good you and Three are."

"We're sensible cards," Riku shrugged. "And one little incident isn't going to make that much difference. Besides, you can't tell me not to."

Five gave him a grave if somewhat disparaging look, then said, "Are you sure you two didn't change back while I wasn't paying attention?"

"What a thing to say, Five," Riku smiled at him. "Must be this younger body making me think more childish thoughts. Can't help that now, can I?"

"Why me?" Five muttered.


	88. Temptation

As the light began to fade around the Sword castle, the supporting structure was taking shape. Large lamps were lit up so they could continue working long enough to complete it, while cards that had nothing to do were tasked with creating an encampment nearby – possibly the first time he'd ever heard of cards not staying at their own castle, but since the boats they'd taken downstream had no lights on them and it had been essential to support the tower, it was too dark by the time they finished to take the journey back.

There were only enough tents packed up for the cards to double up two to a tent, so at the Queen's order they were paired up. Seven and Eight shared one tent together, while Riku was put with Four. Despite several suggestions and a slight flush on Sam's face, Xivan put him with Ten, then much to Five's annoyance he was paired with Two. He tried to persuade her to let him share with Six, but she remained adamant, leaving Six with Nine. Xivan had been given a room in the Sword castle to stay in, and so was not going to be with them.

The Swords brought them a late dinner, eaten around a camp fire. Two ate away from it, not at all comfortable close to something as devastating to trees.

"Never knew this happened," Sam said, voicing the same thought Riku had. "Staying out like this."

"We're the only ones who do," Nine said. "Even then it doesn't happen often. I remember the last time it happened – probably the only one who does, other than Two."

"What happened then?"

"There'd been one of Death's attacks. Staves provided for us, but of course it was autumn and in summer he always brings heavier siege equipment. There was fighting actually inside the castle grounds."

Riku quickly finished his mouthful so he could ask, "Wait just a moment, when I first saw Death attack there was a bit of the walls knocked out that was repaired by morning. So if that was what you were there repairing, how come it didn't happen then?"

"Too much damage," she replied. "The native magic can only do so much. Oh, over a long period of time it would eventually have been magically restored, but as we say, there's no substitute for good, proper and mundane work. And since the Staves always want their walls sheathed in marble for that bright white look, we not only had to construct the main structure itself but add the marble too. We were there for almost a whole week because it was simply much easier for all but a few of us to stay there, leaving the other cards to ship the materials to us."

"How much did you have to rebuild?" Four asked.

"The whole of the front wall and one tower," she replied after a moment's though. "Some repairs to the other front tower and their rooms. They used to have separate rooms back then, but for some reason Page changed his mind and went with the shared room they have now."

"That's a lot of work," Seven said with a low whistle. "That'd must-"

"Have taken a long time to fix up," Eight finished.

"Longer if it hadn't been the for magic trying to be helpful every night," Nine said darkly. "We never knew what it would do or where." She looked about, watching Riku still finishing off his meal – as a concession to how much Sam usually ate, the Swords had provided seconds with the first meal instead of leaving him to go back and ask – then sighed. "I know what's happened between you two, but it still astonishes me how much you eat – and how quickly without getting any indigestion either."

"It's a gift," Three shrugged depreciatingly. "Probably better if someone other than him takes the plates back to the Swords though – just in case."

"I'll take them," a familiar voice said – Sora's. He looked as if he'd had a good day, even if he did look somewhat sleepy. "I got sent to come get them anyway. Any problems at all?" he asked.

"The way you sound, you're expecting there to be some," Ten laughed. "Everything's fine, except maybe your tower and."

"And even that's not much of a problem," Riku added, handing his plate to Sora. "Even if it does fall overnight, it won't land on anything except what we built, so it'll be perfectly safe. Except maybe for a few bits."

Sora collected everything, balancing it in a stack on one hand until he had it all. He seemed to pay closer attention to him and Sam – perhaps he was the Sword their Two had mentioned? But maybe it was just his imagination, Sora's expression didn't change once. If Sora _was_ involved and had noticed what he'd done, Riku was sure he would notice. Sora wasn't very good at hiding things.

"Any chance of a drink?" Four asked Sora.

"Not if I'm sharing a tent with you," Riku told him. I'd like to go to bed with someone who's sober."

"I've already been told not to offer any," Sora said. "Someone will come give you a wake up call in the morning, since you can't hear our bell and are too far from yours."

"I'd swap you for Three," Four suggested once Sora had gone. "He's used to putting up with that."

"Not a chance," Sam snorted. "Bad enough you expect anything to happen with me and Ten, thanks."

"I thought you'd jump at the chance to give that back to me," Riku grinned back.

"Don't think it's not tempting. I don't mind there being talk," he said. "But I'm fairly sure I can trust Ten not to do anything. It's Ace he's interested in, after all."

"I think that's enough of that," Ten said with a faint flush on his face. "Bedtime, everyone. Lets get a good night's sleep so we're ready for tomorrow."

Four led Riku to the tent they were sharing, finding that, to his relief, someone had thought of bringing a change of clothes and something to wash with in the morning. Having a wash and a clean change every morning wasn't a new habit, but it was a welcome sight.

"You're feeling better I see," Four murmured once they'd settled in. "Handling things better."

"It's because I've been so busy working, I think," Riku replied. "I've been more worried about it. Having to squeeze into narrow caves, almost falling down a ravine, _actually_ falling down a ravine and now this..."

"You're not doing too badly for the first time. Five is a good card to learn from. Has he given you any trouble."

"Not today, not since this morning," Riku answered. "I think he put it aside while we were in the caves so we could get the job done properly. I'm glad he did, because some of what I did in there was terrifying. Climbing out over a gash in the rock with nothing but your hands and feet supporting you... not easy. And once here he taught me a bit about designing things on the same kind of terms... so I think he's either over it, or managed to put it aside."

"Good to hear. He isn't going to pick on Three so much while he has your body either, so he's catching a break too. I'd like to see that carry over once you're back again, however long it takes."

"I don't know whether I'd like that to be sooner or later," Riku yawned. "Right now I don't care. As long as I get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Sam leaned on his elbows, watching as Ten rearranged the sleeping bag.<p>

"Was there something wrong with it the way it was?" he asked eventually.

"I sleep differently," Ten replied, stretching out on top, then giving a dissatisfied grunt as it squashed back out of shape underneath him. "Suppose I'll have to try and sleep the human way then."

Sam very carefully said nothing.

"It's just not comfortable you know," Ten said, feeling obliged to fill in the silence as he rearranged again. "I've never found lying on my back all that good, and I've got the wrong kind of back to curl up properly."

"You realise I have no idea why that's a problem, don't you," Sam said. "I've never had a problem with it myself. Just a bit of trouble remembering I'm taller than I used to be."

Ten gave him a look, then continued. "Right. I forgot. You're not Riku."

"I'm about as close as you can get though. I saw you looking when I changed for bed, Ten."

"Can't really blame me," Ten shrugged, unabashed. "Even he'll tell you I like what I see. I just have to wait before I can get my paws on it."

"I don't mind at all, Ten. I've got to learn about all that from someone, right? Is there really-"

"Stop," Ten said firmly. "I won't hear any of that."

"But Ten-"

"I said stop. In the unlikely event I do decide to go with that, it'll only be with him, or with his agreement. Nothing less."

"Ten, we don't even know who did this, let alone where they put the amulets. We could be like this for a while."

"I'm patient," Ten shrugged. "Go to sleep Three, and don't think I won't be telling him about this in the morning."

* * *

><p>The following day dawned early as the sound of someone ringing an actual bell woke them all, much earlier than even the Stave bell normally rang. Riku suppressed the urge to leap up again, since here it would probably bring the tent down around them. Instead he just got what he'd need for a wash, leaving Four to struggle into wakefulness as he wondered how they'd go about having a wash here. Use the Sword showers? The stream nearby?<p>

The Seven of Swords was at their camp fire having been the one to ring the bell, laying out some breakfast. When he spotted Riku he pointed him toward the castle.

"Through the gates, turn left, door straight ahead," he said.

"Thanks. You're all done then?"

"We were done an hour ago," Seven shrugged. "We rise early."

Riku had never actually been in the Sword castle – at least not much of it. Once to store some wheat in the same tower they were about to dismantle, several parts of it in the following attack on him, and the cells twice while the Devil had been around, but he'd seen very little of it.

The rooms their cards had were on the ground floor of the structures that were, technically, their walls, each one with an engraved wooden sign on the front signifying which card it belonged to. Riku wondered what they'd done when those rooms were being rebuilt in stone – camped out somewhere else in the castle?

The first five cards had their rooms on one side of the showers, as he reached the door marked as such finding the other five were on the other side. This left him wondering what was in the rest of the rooms on the ground floor. Maybe if he was here for long enough, a stint among the Swords might be interesting, followed by a time with the Cups – at least then he'd leave with a considerable set of new skills to take away with him.

The Sword showers were also further different, not just separate but in the same room, but kept completely separate with a lockable door, becoming a small bathroom – it even had a bath big enough for practically any card to soak comfortably in. It seemed like a curious luxury, but maybe they felt they needed it more than the other suits did.

At least the showers started out warm instead of immediately hot or cold. Not having to wait for the water to warm up meant he took even less time than usual. The sounds of several other cards in the showers came as he left, but there was no way to talk to them the way they usually did in the mornings.

Ten met him outside on his way in, taking him aside.

"You aren't going to like this, but I told him I'd tell you," Ten said, keeping his voice down. "Three tried to persuade me to sleep with him last night. I told him to forget it unless you allowed it, and I think I know you well enough to know you're not going to do that."

Riku sighed. "If he's trying to do that, I wonder if Four is really right about him. I'm starting to think that maybe he's considering not keeping the promise I held him to."

"If he is, you might have a problem. If he tries to get out of it you'll have to try and catch him out."

"Don't remind me. I don't even want to think he'd do that. Bad enough I'm missing the chance to get out this week, let alone that on top of everything else. Is he up yet?"

"He went into the showers ahead of me," Ten answered. "I think he wanted to catch you before I did, to tell you the truth. Either way, go have some breakfast. Most important meal of the day, especially for the healthy, growing young boy you are right now."

"Do you _mind_?" Riku asked irritably.

"Not at all," Ten replied. "Do try to have fun, won't you?"


	89. Going Down

The weather had remained clear overnight and even into the following morning, keeping things dry if not slightly chilly still from the tail end of what passed for winter. No one seemed to know for certain how long an in-world season lasted, or how long its effects lasted for, just that they passed quicker.

The precarious tower had also made it through the night, still just barely hanging on thanks to the partly crunched up wood that anchored it against the stone walls. In the morning breeze it still creaked and swayed slightly, but since much of the structure they'd built was now complete, if it did fall at any point it wouldn't have far to go and likely wouldn't hit too much.

Riku stood looking it over and thinking as he ate his breakfast, barely noticing what he was eating. He hadn't quite thought this far ahead. Once the last supports were in place and the temporary ones were removed, the tower would be almost free to settle down on to them. How though? If they just removed the damaged wood, it'd fall on to it – which would still potentially cause damage, if not give a brief shower of wood chunks.

Eight had suggested looping long ropes around it to haul it back up, but hadn't found any anchoring points. What if they used the two cranes, he reasoned. Instead of hauling it up, just hold it up while the supports were taken out then lower it down on to the structure? It had to be worth... worth what? Asking someone else? _He_ was the one they'd ask, and he could hardly ask himself. He needed advice.

And advice on what to do afterwards too. Ten would be the one to go to there, he'd already decided. Putting stuff together with wood meant he probably knew how to do the opposite without causing too much damage.

Two wordlessly joined him, his own breakfast also in hand, a plate of salad and nuts, by the looks of it.

"Something's bothering you again," he said after a moment.

"I know. I'm trying to decide what's bothering me more. What happened, or that," he jabbed a sausage toward the tower.

"He's not sure of himself right now, you know," Two said. "I could feel his mind last night. He acted on impulses he's not used to having yet, and now he's not sure if he should tell you or not."

"You're telling me," Riku pointed out.

"Because he asked me to. Well, I say he asked. Actually I took him aside and asked if he wanted to talk about it, then offered to talk to you for him. Had something else I wanted to tell you too."

"Tell me it's good news please Two," Riku said. "I don't think I could put up with any more bad news."

"Ah, the permanent stress on a foreman," Two laughed. "How well I remember not handling them well. Anyway. I was listening to the local trees last night. They don't have much interesting to say usually, so when something does happen it becomes the local gossip for days afterwards."

"Fascinating," Riku said dryly.

"It gets more interesting now. You remember I mentioned the trees at our castle sensed the presence of magic? The ones here felt the exact same thing. Which means whatever happened, originated here. Xivan says one of the Swords at our castle yesterday talked too, so this confirms it. A Sword is definitely responsible for what happened."

"I suppose the confirmation is nice," Riku conceded. "I'll feel happier when Adam gets his amulets back. At the very least the one Vitesse used on us before. I'd love to know what the other one is, sine whatever it does let them do this without even being near us."

"Patience, Ace," Two said calmly. "Good things come to those who wait. If all else fails, talk to the Wizard. You could probably do that anyway, but I understand he doesn't like being bothered too often."

"I'd have thought he'd welcome the company, living on his own in here."

"He's not alone, you know. The Major and Royal Arcanum are both here too, and the trees as well."

"Close enough," Riku shrugged. "Go find Ten for me would you? I want his advice on dealing with the tower some more."

"And Three?" Two asked.

Riku thought it through. Objectively, he could admit he understood what Two was talking about. Being older without going through all the growing up that had to happen with it meant there'd naturally be things missing. And now he was experiencing those things, things that he was naturally supposed to have grown used to over time, but hadn't. It didn't really settle his concerns about the situation though.

"Just tell him to leave it with me," he answered eventually. "And to try not to let it get the better of him again."

Two laid an understanding hand on his shoulder as he left. It was a comforting gesture, reminding him there were at least three Pentacles outside their royalty that would help him no matter how things turned out.

That problem, at least, could wait. The tower less so.

"You know, I must be the only one who doesn't mind that you're ordering everyone around," Ten said, joining him as he finished his own breakfast and handed the empty plate to a convenient passing Sword. "Everyone else is either trying to work without you, or complaining about you."

"What's new there?" Riku replied. "I've got an idea I want to run past you, and then some advice. You know more about woodwork than I do."

"I only just finished breakfast Ace. Can't you give it a bit of time to settle?"

"A bit of hard work won't kill you," he shrugged, then laid out his idea with the ropes and cranes. Ten listened intently, looking over the structures appraisingly.

"I suppose it's possible," he said eventually. You'll want to talk to Six, since she helped design these particular cranes if I'm not mistaken. She'll be able to tell you if they'll support it or not."

"They don't have to support it for long Ten, and if something does happen to them we can take the time to repair them," Riku said. "Once the tower's down safely, we'll only need them to take down the support structure, and that has to wait until the tower's dismantled."

"True, but you don't want to wreck them entirely," he replied. "Have you considered what happens next? Actually dismantling it?"

"That's what I wanted your advice on. You know more than I do about it." Riku stopped, looking back to the camp to ensure no one was around, then added, "Seems like a bit of a strange interest for a lion to have you know."

"Try to see it from my point of view. I used to get asked what I wanted to be when I grew up. I could never answer them because I had no idea at all. I saw people working all the time, but I never gave them a second thought. Somehow I made it through without having the slightest clue of what work entailed. Then I got brought here and made a Pentacle, I was given the chance to try all kinds of trades. This was what I picked up easiest. Once I set my mind to it, it just... came to me. So I stuck to it, and it's what I do."

"Right. But the tower there? Do you know anything about it's construction, and how best to take it down again?"

"Top to bottom, of course," he said almost immediately. "Assuming you don't wreck the cranes, you can dismantle the upper levels of the supports as you work your way down. By the looks of it I'd say it's held together mostly with various kinds of wooden joinery, some nails in places. Likely the outer structure is planks nailed to a more basic timber frame inside. Three floors to it if memory serves, each one a lattice of support beams with normal planks laid on top. You'll want a flat screwdriver to wedge up the nails, then the back of a hammer to pull them out. Probably a better way, but I've never come across one yet. Take off the roof first, then the outer structure. Have to leave the part resting on the structure until last for each section, or it'll fall. Might want to put some cards on the part that's currently supporting it. Once it's not bearing the weight, they'll be able to dismantle that in short order. Think that's about it. What do you think?"

Riku ran it all through in his head several times, trying to picture the work progressing at various stages, then gave up.

"I think I never realised how complex something as deceptively simple as a tower actually is," he said. "I never really thought about it before."

"Yeah, you find that a lot in any of our trades," Ten admitted. "Want me to take over from Five once it's down? I know he designed it and everything, but... this is my realm of expertise."

"I'll talk to him about it," Riku decided. "And you're going to stick around with me while we're working and see if you can't teach me something along the way. Taking it apart isn't going to be too different from putting it together, after all. Lets go find Six first, then we'll talk to Five and get started before we lose the whole day talking."

* * *

><p>Six had taken the idea on board, examined both cranes and decided to redesign them on the spot in order to handle the task at hand, commandeering their field workshop to turn out the supplies she needed. Eight had also improved on the idea, replacing the original ropes he'd planned to use with a longer and stronger one that was at least as thick as his arm and uncooperative at best when trying to make it bend.<p>

They had then both deferred back to Riku for him to coordinate the entire effort of bringing the tower safely down. Since he was in charge he passed over working on the remains of the supporting timber himself, something he'd have preferred to do. Instead Seven and Eight headed there, one climbing over and into the castle grounds, the other remaining outside. Each of them had a hatchet and, at Riku's command, cut steadily into the wood at a point he judged would free it, allowing it to tip against the heavy rope, and hold.

The Swords that had remained at the castle today were working, but they all paused to watch as the tower creaked, slowly continuing its fall as the two cards cut away. The wood weakened before they cut all the way through, a creak and crack of tortured lumber giving way filling the air. Both of them got clear just in case. The tower seemed for a moment to hold its point, then ponderously swung down and even bounced very slightly off the strong rope.

Several more tense minutes followed as he let Six direct the two cranes into lowering it safely on to the structure, while he took Ten to inspect the damage done at the base. Bits of shattered timber littered the area, but fortunately no one was hurt.

He stayed on hand there, watching the boggy foundations as the tower continued to creak downwards. It was definitely slipping further down. Seven and Eight were sent scurrying back to the supply ships to get tools and materials they could safely use in the muddy ground to prevent the tower slipping too far. While the remaining structures around were all stone, the weight and momentum the tower would have could still cause some damage.

The tower was finally lowered successfully with a series of clunks, then some scrapes as it slid a bit further down. Riku quickly decided not to let anyone work on the tower until after it had been secured, and also decided it'd be safer – just in case – if they all had a harness or at least a safety line attaching them to something higher up. No one questioned that idea.


	90. And Taken Down

Once the tower had been secured, work progressed swiftly under Ten's guidance. He and Riku started on the roof with Two and Sam helping, then as they progressed down the side of the tower he assigned other cards as necessary. Five and Six were told to remove the internal structure. Seven and Eight to arrange the timber in stacks of matching types. Nine retrieved the nails, keeping as many intact as she could.

Riku quickly found he lacked the physical strength to pull out any nails, but with the help of a hammer and the beams inside he found it easier to hit the wood from the inside while Ten pulled. The outer panels came away much quicker with that cooperation, sometimes even gaining on Two and Sam. They wouldn't admit it, but it turned into a kind of competition between them.

By lunchtime half of the tower's insides had been exposed, revealing the untouched middle floor. Each floor, once visible, was shown to be as simple looking as the rest. A series of cross-beams were interlaced over the ceiling of the floor below, while the floorboards of the one above were arranged in such a way that they either touched at least two floorboards, or could be anchored in slots carved into the wooden walls. Even leaving the part of the walls that rested on the supporting structure, Five and Six were making slower progress as they had to take up all the floorboards and support beams before they could continue down.

The Swords, which today he noted did not include Sora, brought them lunch and told them to down tools and eat or they'd take it away again. Not even Xivan could have made them stop any quicker.

While stopped, Four took Nine to inspect the foundations, coming back to see him with grave expressions.

"It's completely sodden, Ace," Four told him. "Frankly I'm amazed they lasted this long, but so many soaking wet springs have taken their toll and the ground just cannot support anything anymore. To make it worse they've got tunnels under there that are undermining the foundations even more. Anything we try to use to bolster the foundations is just going to sink."

"Suggestions?" Riku asked simply.

Nine answered first. "It'll use up a lot of metal, but if we can drive strong steel rods into the rocks below, we can use it to support the stone. Without stable to rest the stone on though it'll just sink."

"Then I think we either need to dig out everything in the area so we can fill it with something more suitable, or add something that'll soak up all the water and make it stable," Riku said after some thought. "Whatever we do, it'll still take a lot of resources though, that's for sure. They'll have to do without this tower for a long while."

"Sand has always been popular for drying things out," Four remarked. "There's several beaches just up the coastline from the Stave castle, but they lie in the wilderness and aren't safe to reach. We don't have much ourselves."

"Digging all that out would be a massive task though," Nine said. "More ideal, I'll grant – it'll give us a chance to use all that cobble we've got no use for."

"So we'll hire the Staves," Riku said. "They might get a bit mucky too, but that can't be avoided. Nothing that won't wash off. Any Swords who don't have anything to do can help out as well, they're used to digging. Then it's just a case of pouring the stuff into the hole, right?"

"Not quite so simple, Ace," Four disagreed. "With the caverns underneath you'll have to block them off in such a way that the supporting material can't give way, and you'll have to have cards down there making sure it gets spread properly."

"Minor details," Riku brushed it aside. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. No matter how long it takes, better to do it this way and do it right?"

"Well yes," he agreed. "But it'd take so long..."

"Better to take time to do quality work," Riku told him. "Now lets finish lunch and get back to work. We've got a lot of digging to do afterwards."

"Still seems strange taking orders from a child," Nine said as the two of them left to go send everyone back to work. "But if you overlook that, he's definitely suited for command."

"You've noticed," Four said, then they were out of earshot. Riku wasn't sure whether to feel gratified or insulted by her words.

Just before he was about to climb back up the tower he was stopped one more time.

"Can we be of assistance, little fellow?" the familiar voice of the Yuffie asked. Behind her were the Ace, Two and Three of Staves.

"I don't know who the little fellow is," Riku replied, still bothered by the remark. "But you can certainly help. Give me a moment to go grab Ten, he knows what needs to be done better than I do."

"Aren't you supposed to be in charge?" his Stave replacement asked.

"I _am_ in charge. I just delegated a few things to other cards. Wait here and I'll get him."

Riku felt oddly inclined to show off with them watching, easily making his way back up the side of the tower as if it were nothing. He passed the more cautious Five of Pentacles on the way up, who gave him a look that suggested he wished Riku had been that confident yesterday.

At the top of the area they were currently working on, Riku leapt over the top, holding on to it so he swung down on to a support beam. The looks of astonishment on the Staves below were more than worth it.

"Enjoying yourself nicely, I see," Ten observed.

"Gotta let my hair down sometime, don't I?" Riku replied. "We've been given four Staves down below. I told them I'd get you to decide what they're to do, since you still know about this better than me. And you've been telling everyone else what to do for me too, which is good since at least one card is still having trouble with me."

"Oh? Which one?"

"Nine. It's the whole taking orders from a kid thing. Don't worry about that though, I'm handling it for now."

"If you say so. Go careful while I talk to the Staves then. Don't overstretch yourself."

Ten took his time heading down much more safely than Riku had come up. Without him he worked far slower, since without someone pulling the timber panels he lacked the strength he needed, but that wasn't a real concern. Technically he was doing more anyway, holding the big picture and trying to figure out any other concerns.

* * *

><p>With the aid of the Staves the tower was soon completely dismantled, the source materials all loaded aboard the ships. Some of the Pentacles had been sent on back to store them away, while the rest cleared up.<p>

Riku decided they weren't going to bother taking all the supporting crates away, since they'd only need them again when work continued, so one crane and the crates they'd need were left neatly out of the way of the Swords.

By the time the Staves had gone home there was little else to do, but on her way to the last ship Xivan told him he ought to appraise the Sword royalty of their future plans for the area, and that she would wait for him.

Somehow walking through the quiet Sword castle on his own to see the King and Queen, even without being in trouble, made him nervous. At least he wasn't going to get lost, he reasoned. When he reached the throne room door he almost let himself in, but then remembered himself and rapped on the door.

"Enter," the voice of the Sword Knight called back, then as he did so, "The Ace of Pentacles, your Majesties."

Thankfully, their Knight was the only additional one present.

"We have been told of your excellent work, young Ace," the Queen said. "You have saved us much trouble by saving the tower thus, and for that we thank you."

"Uh, thank you, you Majesty," Riku answered awkwardly. "I just thought I'd come let you know what's left to be done. In case you had any objections or suggestions."

"Is there much left?" the King inquired. "It seems a trivial matter to build the new tower."

"I'm afraid not, your Majesty," he replied. "I'm told the foundations have taken in so much water over many springs that it is more of a surprise that this had not happened earlier. What is left where the tower was is best described as a marsh right now, and I understand there is a tunnel beneath it making an already bad situation worse."

"Foiled by our own actions then," he sighed. "What do you plan to do?"

"At present we've decided it would be better to dig out the area around where the tower will be and remove the sodden earth. It just wouldn't be suitable to build on, so once it's be removed we'll block up the tunnels and fill it in with something more suitable, reinforced with good strong metal rods. Between the two you'll probably have the most solid foundations right there. It may mean a bit of stone shows up around the base of the tower, but I think that's acceptable since it'll prevent this from ever happening again."

"And the other foundations? Will they eventually also succumb to the same issue?" the Queen asked.

"I can't say for sure, your Majesty. I don't know enough myself, so I've had to rely on another Pentacle to tell me. I'll ask them to inspect the foundations and find any trouble areas. Fixing them might be more of a problem since they've already been rebuilt, but if it has to be done again, it has to be done."

"Good philosophy," the King agreed. "And how long do you expect this will take?"

"I can only guess," Riku admitted. "But it'll likely be a very long process. I'd like to be able to give you a number, but..."

"You have to consult with cards who know more," the Queen finished. "We understand."

"We'll have to make some more permanent arrangements for the wheat then," Knight told his King. "Thank you for bringing us up to date. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all," Riku said. "If you'll excuse me, my Queen is waiting for me to return."


	91. Fourth Tower

It was some comfort at least to wake up in his own bed, or at least Sam's, which was more familiar to his body. Either way, it was a more familiar Pentacle bed and after the night camped out he welcomed it. The Stave beds might be thicker and warmer, but even these ones were better than what they'd had yesterday.

It was not so much of a comfort knowing that he'd been a Pentacle for a whole week now. It may have been his choice, he certainly found it busier and more educational than the Staves, but the fact remained that interesting times seemed to follow him around and as a result, he wasn't going to be taking part in the Game. And this time, he hadn't done anything wrong either.

Tomorrow would mark the fifth week in-world and who knows how long outside. He still wanted to get out, but several weeks here had settled him in. He was used to the daily routines, even without knowing what he was going to do each day, the Swords always providing a good meal...

"C'mon Ace, get up," Ten's voice called through his door. "We gotta leave soon."  
>"Yeah, I'm up already," he reluctantly answered. "Won't be long."<p>

"Better not be. Any later and you won't have time for a shower."

Riku grumbled a vague answer, finally getting up and getting what he needed. Ten was waiting for him outside, already dressed and ready to go.

"Go talk to the queen for me would you?" Riku asked him. "She said she'd figure something out for Three and me about today, and I'd like to know what."

"Just don't take too long. Even he was up and about before you were."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the idea, I rose late. Stop reminding me."

Ten went off to find Xivan for him while he took a quicker than usual shower, dried and changed then headed down the stairs to the shop floor where, not to his surprise, everyone else was waiting. Like the Staves there were two carriages with four cards mounted up – Sam among them, probably given the chance while he still had it.

He was quickly guided to the second carriage, driven by Five and shared inside with Two, Four and Ten. He wasn't surprised to find that the free space was beside Four, who'd helped him up and in.

"About time," Four murmured. "You're as bad as he is."

"He? Oh. You mean Three?" Riku asked. Four just nodded. "What did the Queen say?" he yawned, content to lean on his temporary older brother.

"Said you two aren't to talk about it," Ten replied. "Kinda understandable. Maybe if whoever did it thinks it didn't work, they'll do it again."

"Well by that logic, my original suggestion stands – give me his rank and tell me to act like him, same for him. Bit late for that now though, we know it was a Sword and they know after yesterday that something's happened because we've got our own ranks instead of each others."

"Someone's in a sour mood this morning," Two observed. "You shouldn't let something like this get you down."

"Four weeks and I've only been able to play once. Both the other times before I've been disqualified, and I'm doing the same again today."

"With good reason though," Four murmured. "You can't dispute that."

"I'm not even going to," Riku said. "It just bothers me, that's all. Not as much as this does though," he added. "You know, you kinda make me wish I'd had a brother myself."

"Enjoy it while it lasts then. Take a nap while you're there maybe – he usually does."

"Nah, I can never get back to sleep again once I'm up, and since I don't have to act like him this time the only thing I've really got to do is keep up his energy rich diet. I don't think I could eat the same normally – or as much."

"He's a growing young lad," Two said. "It's not surprising. Now that's interesting," he remarked absently.

"Something up?"

"There's a few trees near the tower, as you probably know. Those on the Stave route just mentioned it hasn't seen – or what passes for sight for a tree – the Staves go by this morning. Normally they're the second ones there."

"Yeah, I know that," Riku nodded. "The third is usually either the Pen- I mean, us or the Cups. Wonder what's holding them up? And how come we're here so soon, it normally takes longer than this, I'm sure."

"We're not actually that close, Ace," Two told him. "I did tell you I have a considerable reach. Far from the tiny piece I shared with you."

"Been meaning to ask you about that," Ten said. "I didn't know you could do that."

"I don't do it often," Two conceded. "I don't even talk about it usually. It's risky for some – their minds aren't really designed for it. I know how to control the effect to some degree, so if I do share they only get a small amount, something easier to handle. If I let you hear everything I can, it'd overwhelm you."

"It nearly did me, he told me," Riku said. "But I was kinda distracted – there were so many voices, all talking... I could focus on one and hear it over the others, but I could still hear them too."

"You weren't aware of it, but it put considerable strain on your mind. That's why I only let you have a few moments. If I did it now you might be able to handle it a little better, I'm not sure. Technically you're a child, and younger minds are more adaptable – but you're also technically your older age and older self, so it might not work."

"Better not to try it," Four decided for him. "Just in case. You either, Ten. You know why."

Two gave Ten a curious look, saying, "I know there's something... not quite normal about you. I've been able to sense that ever since I met you. But I can't tell what."

Ten was clearly undecided on whether to say anything, so Riku asked, "How much do the trees and others tell you about those nights where he goes off on his own?"

"They don't," Two answered. "He goes into the caverns, and there's very little growing there."

"That's a relief," Ten murmured. "I'll... tell you if and when I feel ready," he told Two. "I don't know if I'd feel safe telling you."

"There may be one benefit," Riku said. "If he does know, and you go somewhere the trees and plants are aware of you, he'll know before any of us if anything happens to you."

"The problem is that means I could stray into the wilderness, Ace," Ten replied. "At those times, I'm not aware enough to know what that means. It's just not safe."

"Didn't think of that," he admitted.

"We're here," Four rumbled.

"Still quicker than I thought," Riku said. "Definitely quicker."

"Don't ask how our King got these horses then," Ten said with a slight smile.

Once the carriages had been parked they disembarked, Four taking Riku onto his shoulders instead of letting him walk. The stairs weren't as steep as those at their castles, but it was something he didn't mind letting him do.

Ten had a brief conversation with Xivan before he headed up, probably to let her know he'd told Riku, then he rejoined them on the way up. Two had gone on ahead of them, and the two other parts of the Tower's ground floor remained empty and waiting. The Staves and Cups had not yet arrived.

"Stay with me," Four murmured up to him as they reached the main floor. "It'll convince people you're still my little brother."

"I thought I already was," Riku whispered back. "You certainly tried to convince me of that."

"You know what I meant. We'll get our breakfast then sit out the way, same as we did last week. With only us and the Swords here, we'll be able to see anyone coming."

"How do you two usually handle that? I mean, if you let me down I don't reckon I'm gonna be able to see, much less reach, and if I stay up here I've got to hold on and hold my breakfast while you get it."

"Yeah, it was a bit of a problem for us at first too. I know what he eats though, so usually he just stays where you are, sometimes even takes a nap while up there, and I fill two plates."

"With only two hands?" Four picked up a tray and set two plates on it. "Oh. Guess I never noticed them before."

"They're actually only there because I asked for them. As far as I know, the Two of Cups is the only other one who uses or needs one. Kinda obvious for him."

"You know he's not actually as..." Riku hesitated, trying to find an appropriate word. "As bad as he looks. In his mind at least. He's actually much more alert, but he conceals it well."

"Really? I wonder why."

Riku chose not to answer, despite knowing. Maybe he shouldn't have said that much, it was more his choice who to trust and tell.

"Three looks like he's enjoying himself," he said instead, looking over at Sam talking with two of the Swords not busy. "Probably a novelty for him to be able to go about without having to worry about someone tripping over him."

"Could be, he often complained to me that he couldn't be as social as other cards. I don't think that's the reason though. He and I keep out the way usually because he's always busy stuffing himself and someone's got to keep an eye on him."

"Oh, great," Riku laughed. "Now I've gotta uphold his traditions. As long as what I'm stuffing myself with is good grub."

"Don't worry, the Swords always give us good fare," Four replied, continuing to fill the plates. One already looked like it had more than enough on to suit him normally, but it wouldn't last nearly so long around Sam – or him either he admitted. Sam's body definitely wanted its usual fare.

"Don't take too long, I'm getting hungry up here. And the Staves finally turned up too. Cups as well, by the looks of the masses heading this way."

Four glanced back to them, finished adding some sandwiches, then headed clear of the buffet table.

"Better we get out the way now and come back for more later," he decided.

Riku watched the arriving cards, pausing only when Four let him down only to continue as he attacked breakfast. He saw Yuffie take only a light breakfast then immediately head to find Sam, apparently not aware of what had happened. Several other Staves also sought him out through the morning, but what Xivan had decided appeared to let him handle the situation easily. Only Yuffie seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary, but without anyone saying anything she had no way of knowing where he really was.

The various royalty, Adam as usual the exception, remained in the corners closest to their own suit castles. Sometimes cards came to them, sometimes they joined another King or Queen. Adam took to the floor and continued his usual habit of socializing with everyone regardless of his rank. He seemed more at ease with it now than he had before, and other cards appeared similarly used to it even dropping the 'your Majesty' that was usually obligatory with royalty.

While he watched he also looked out for two other cards. His replacement at the Staves looked like she'd adjusted nicely, a little nervous around so many people but the Two of Staves was always nearby – either he'd taken an interest, he was her guide, or possibly both.

The other was the one who'd replaced Sora, now the Three of Staves. He kept to himself with a scowl. It was anyone's guess what had happened to him unless a Stave stopped by they could talk to about it.

Adam finally worked his way around to them, taking a seat next to him with a great sigh.

"Enjoying yourself?" Riku asked.

"Don't I always?" Adam replied with his usual impious look. "How're you holding up in there?"

"Picked up some of his sensitivity, I'm sure. Been busy, but that's not surprising. Even after one week, I've learned a lot and I'm learning even more now they've put me in charge of the last parts of the Sword castle."

"Yeah, heard about that. Is it really as bad as they tell me?"

"Bad enough that we're gonna have to dig it all out and put something more solid in," Riku agreed. "A huge amount of work. Might have to nick your cards from you for it."

"You know how it goes, just pass it on to Page. You can bet the Swords aren't going to be happy about it, that's the tower they store their grain in."

"I know, but it has to be done. What concerns me more is that the same might happen to the other foundations – the ones that have already been built on."

Adam winced. "That's not good. The entire thing could be sinking, and with them at other castles and in the fields all day, they won't notice soon enough."

"I'm gonna get someone to look at it tomorrow," Riku said. "Better to find anywhere that'll happen now, at least. Anyway, how about you? And the amulets?"

"I haven't got them back if that's what you mean. Your queen told me she knows it's a Sword responsible, but the Sword Knight says he has only four cards left to check up on before he's searched them all, and it isn't looking hopeful there. I have managed to find out what the other amulet is though."

"And?" Riku asked around a mouthful.

"A pair of enchanted ruby bowls. By themselves, they don't do anything. Put another amulet into each of them, or the same one in both somehow, then put something linked to your intended targets into each bowl. So someone used them along with something of yours in one and something of his in the other, and that's how they switched you without needing to be near you."

"Convenient, but annoying."

"Tell me about it. I hope their Knight manages to catch whoever did this soon. I think I can replicate the effects, but until I came here I never even believed in magic. It's complex stuff, so while I'd like to think I can copy Vitesse and create new ones, I'd rather not take the chance that I do something wrong with my first bit of magic."

"I don't blame you. I think I'd prefer it that way too."

"Adam," the voice of the Seven of Staves said, having joined them without Riku noticing. "Deti," he said afterwards.

"Ah well," Adam sighed. "I suppose I ought to go keep him happy again."

"So long as you can do it with all of us around," Riku told him with a sly look.

"Why Riku, anyone would think you thought the worst of me," Adam replied with false innocence.


	92. Snap Attack

Four kept him out the way until the Fool turned up to announce the start of the game, though they had few visits from other cards. Two and Ten both checked up on them, and some of the less busy Swords dropped by to try to find out how long it'd be until they had their tower back. The Nine of Cups, after hearing about his adventures in the caverns beneath the Stave castle, had insisted on giving him a quick once-over to ensure he hadn't done himself any lasting harm, pronouncing a clean bill of health with a reluctance that suggested she'd hoped there had been something wrong.

Riku made his own way to the stairs, knowing there was little point in asking Four to do it since he'd only have to put him down again. Instead he waited until Sam was passing and tugged on his arm to get him to do it instead. Since the two of them were both out, it was more convenient.

It also meant he wasn't likely to make a mistake about which corner to head to. The Pentacle Royal Arcana, much like the castles themselves, were opposite the Staves with the Cups to their left and the Swords to the right. This was about the only difference besides the design on the banner behind them – instead of blue with a staff on it, it was red with a Pentacle.

Sam set him down again at the thrones, taking a seat on a cushion between Page and Knight's chairs. Riku got the one between the King and Queen's, watching as the last cards filtered up and as usual, seeing who else was out.

He wasn't surprised to see the Three of Staves out. After his outburst last week and the small insight into him, it was probably going to be a regular thing until he sorted himself out. The Two of Cups was, as usual, sat out for reasons of his apparent health, the only Cup out. Only the Swords had no cards out at all – even Sora was getting his chance to play this week. Hadn't he had one last session left to go before he was allowed to play again? Or had he done something to earn that back?

The Fool waited from his central position, watching the cards as they waited patiently, or in the case of a few, impatiently, to get their weekly chance. Once satisfied, he set them going with a few words, causing the usual pandemonium to break out.

Several groups quickly emerged, and a few of them also soon disbanded again afterwards. One group looked like it was close only to make a bad trade with another and end up with too much, forcing them to split up.

After searching the crowds for a time he finally spotted Sora, who to no surprise had found Kairi and even Yuffie, giving them a total of thirteen. An eight would get them out and leave him on his own again. Not that he minded that.

There was another group on the rise too though, led apparently by the Seven of Staves. It seemed strange that the usually quiet Seven had decided to lead. It'd mean talking more than he seemed comfortable with.

With him were the Seven of Cups, the Two of Pentacles and the Four of Pentacles. He needed an Ace to lead his cards out, nothing less would work unless he traded one card for another. Riku found himself wishing that he either didn't get an Ace or didn't get out – the idea of losing Four did not exactly appeal. The novelty of having an older brother had not yet worn off, and Four was one of the few cards who he felt safe around right now.

Sora led his group close to Seven's several times in the course of the Game, accosted by various cards along the way that always seemed to be too much for them. He picked up the Three of Cups, taking his total to sixteen and his requirement lowered to five.

Riku looked for the various Fives to find out how easy it was going to be for them. The Five of Staves was in a group with the new Ten of Staves, both of whom were close to the Cups. The Fives of Cups and Swords were together with the Eight of Pentacles, not far away Seven's group. If he'd been able to see the cards ranks, Sora's best bet would have been to take a left to find the Seven of Pentacles, who was with his own brother in Eight.

Instead Sora turned aside and met Seven's group. Though the words were lost to the crowd, Seven opened the negotiations with him. They knew each other's total values, at least. There was a pause while Sora listened to Kairi and Seven to Four, then Seven made an offer.

Sora's expression told him everything he needed to know about what he thought of the offer, though he appeared at least to still be able to give a civil answer and a counter-offer. Seven gave it some thought, consulting with the Seven of Cups, then shook his head and made yet another offer.

It seemed Sora liked this offer even less and appeared to be on the verge of a much less civil rejection until Kairi told him something. A brief and very one-sided argument broke out while Seven's group looked on with amusement, then Sora finally and with very clear reluctance agreed.

The Four of Pentacles made his way to Sora's group in exchange for Kairi. Riku quickly counted them up – Sora and Yuffie were both fours, another four from his older brother – that gave them twelve. Easier to pick up cards with, but not necessarily better.

Then he counted Seven's group. Two Sevens also gave them fourteen, sixteen once the Two of Pentacles was added. With Kairi's five though their total was brought up to-

"Game!" The Fool's voice boomed.

-Twenty one. Kairi was safely out, along with their resident Dryad.

"Lucky him," Xivan murmured. "He'll be glad to get back to his tree. Fireoaks are sturdy, but not indestructible."

"Isn't she one of your friends?" Sam leaned over to ask Riku.

"Five of Swords, you mean? Yeah. Good to see one of us get out at last. Maybe if we solve this by next week, I'll be able to take the last of us out. Not that I'm not enjoying it here, of course," he added quickly.

As they talked the Fool continued to pick his way through the cards. Once near the Swords corner he guided several other cards away from Seven's group so watching cards knew they weren't part of the winning group, then held up Seven's hand.

Sora definitely did not look happy about this. Riku wondered what had been said between them to persuade him. Sora might not have been very good with numbers, but he must have known he was creating a winning group, surely.

"We're early," the King noted as they all rose. "Probably have to go downstairs for a bit longer this time."

"Not that long," Xivan disagreed. "The Swords are generally efficient enough to handle these things. Do try to be civil with their royalty this time dear?"

"It's not _my_ fault," the King said defensively. "He shouldn't have said that."

"I know, but try anyway."

Sam concealed a smile, taking Riku's hand as he led the way back to the stairs.

"Not picking me up this time?" he asked.

"Four will be over in a moment," Sam replied. "He caught my eye just now, and I know what that means. Watch yourself there," he said sharply at a nearby Cup that almost walked right into Riku. He stared at Sam for a moment, then was given a meaningful look downward.

"Oh," he said. "Sorry shrimpy."

Sam quickly pulled back on Riku to prevent him from striking back at the Cup for that.

"Let it pass!" he hissed. "It happens from time to time."

"He just- just-" Riku spluttered.

"Think I don't know? It happens. If you go for everyone who does that you'll only end up in trouble."

"Shrimpy!" he muttered, biting off the word. "Of all the things he could have said-"

"Enough, alright!" Sam snapped. "Honestly, if I didn't know better I'd say you really were me."

"Trouble?" Four rumbled, joining them at last. Riku decided not to trust himself to answer.

"Just a remark the Cup Six made," Sam answered. "He took it badly."

"That, coming from you?" Four asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, maybe not that bad. He went for him though."

"Oh, Ace," Four sighed. "Think we better get you out of everyone's way again before we find out just how sensitive you've become."

"I was doing fine until he said that thank you," Riku retorted. Sam let go of his hand so Four could pick him up again.

"Yes, and if he hadn't been there to stop you how much longer would you have continued to be fine for? The Wizard doesn't like fighting here, remember."

"He didn't have a problem last week."

"I'd hardly call that a fight. The card was hopelessly outmatched, he just needed to be shown it. If you go trying to hit everyone who makes a passing remark, you might as well forget leaving for a long while. He went through the same too you know," Four nodded to Sam, who nodded wryly.

"Was a long time before I finally put a lid on it, and I still had to wait for a chance again. If it weren't for him, I'd have handled it worse. Ought to listen to what he's saying and try to do something about it before you get in trouble."

"As if I wasn't already," Riku grumbled. "Should have been watching where he was going though, shouldn't need to be prompted. I know I wouldn't if it weren't for this," he gestured to himself. "I don't know what I'm having more trouble with, trying to put up with being you or trying to put up with the kinds of stuff other cards give you."

"Just try to bear with it," Four told him. "It won't last forever. You heard Adam, he may be able to duplicate the effects. If he can't get the amulets back..."

"I know, I know. It's just everything seems to be wearing on my patience."

"Why do you think I act the way I do?" Sam asked. "If you can keep up that for any length of time it gets easier. Just shrug it off with a joke and maybe a friendly jibe back at them for it, it's much safer. It's kinda expected of me by now – and by you for those who don't know."

They reached the quiet side couch they'd occupied before, letting Riku down again. Sam remained standing.

"Not joining us?" Four asked.

"Nah, if you two don't mind I'm gonna go mingle again. I swear I heard someone mention something about amulets, and I want to see if I can find out more. Maybe it'll help us find out who did this."

"At least he's doing something useful as well," Riku said. "I didn't exactly mean to just go for him you know, it's just..."

"I know," Four answered simply. "I had to go through it with him as well, like I said. Just think positive. Alright, so things aren't entirely positive for you right now, but Adam knows what the amulets are, and that means he knows what colour the missing boxes are. The Sword Knight only has a few cards left, so if what their card said is true, they're closing in on our culprit. You may not have got to play, and may be here for another week, but at least you haven't had to leave in the wrong body. Only this little wait now and dinner left, and we'll be back at our own castle, where if anyone gives you trouble you can guarantee the Queen will do something about it."


	93. Lost Again

Sora was grateful he was among the Swords that were being kept busy. He'd overheard some Pentacles talking just after the Game, and what he'd heard bothered him. At least while working he could occupy his thoughts with that, putting off having to think about it.

The Game was always a significant disruption – even disqualified Swords had to drop everything and troop upstairs. No matter how hard they worked, they never seemed to be able to get all five tables laid before the Fool turned up, and from the end of the game on it was always a rush. No matter how many of them were out, or had been given their chance to be social before the Game, it was always all hands on deck afterwards, two cards a table – assuming they hadn't got anyone out.

Of course, that was just what had happened, and – just his luck – Kairi was the other one assigned to his table. To top it all off, his assigned table this week was the one reserved for the Royal Arcana and winning cards. The one table that absolutely had to be set perfectly, or so they were always told.

It was some help that the cards who were handling the Pentacle table were done ahead of all the others and, after Sora had talked to Knight very quickly, told to help get it sorted. In exchange for that, he was then the designated man to go and tell the Fool, who in turn called everyone to dinner.

It wasn't that no one wanted to talk to the Fool, just that sometimes he could be insufferably annoying. No one could ever be sure whether anything he said was truthful or not, or for that matter how he learned of some things.

"It's all done," Sora told him eventually. "You can go call them."

The Fool ignored the hint, smiling benignly. "Done again, in all good time. I hear that's not all that's been done. What's lost is lost again you know?"

"Maybe if I knew what you were on about," he replied. "Would you mind? Only everyone's getting hungry."

"Ah, but hungry for what? For food or thought or magic instilled?"

"I really don't know," Sora said, trying not to lose patience.

The Fool chuckled again, shook his head then at last left to call them all to dinner.

That again gave him a chance to take his mind off what he'd heard. Naturally as he'd been persuaded to create a winning group, word had soon got around and he was called out on it soon enough.

"It wasn't my idea you know," he told the Sword table in general. "She kinda insisted though. I wasn't going to even consider it, and then... well, you know what Five gets like when she wants something."

"Especially from you," Seven remarked. "Imagine how much longer you'd have been out if she hadn't tried to keep you out of trouble."

"Don't remind me," he grimaced. "And then there was all that trouble with the Devil... honestly, I can't catch a break around here. Anyway, her argument was that since coming back to you guys, I didn't seem to need her watching over me, and at least I'd know she was safe."

"That's it?" Ace asked, not quite believing this.

"Well, that and she told me if I didn't she'd make sure I knew what she thought about it. You know how that goes."

There were varying degrees of wry agreement along most of the table and discussion thankfully turned away from the topic. While eating, Sora glanced up to Kairi at the main table, who was talking to the Pentacle Queen by the looks of things, then down the other tables. He couldn't see the little Three – no, Ace of Pentacles. That wasn't surprising. He could see the card who he'd thought was Riku, and if what he'd heard was right, wasn't.

But looking at him, he didn't _seem_ any different. Oh, the ranks were different, but no Pentacle had said why this had happened. If he'd made a mistake... well, it'd explain how the missing amulets had been discovered so quickly. Naturally Riku would tell his new royalty and make them aware of it.

If that was right, he could undo his mistake and hope he could get past anything else that happened, at least long enough to find somewhere better to put the amulets. They might still wonder who'd done it and why, but if he could sort it and avoid any further trouble...

He managed to get through dinner not showing anything. Only Two knew, and with everyone else around he didn't dare say anything there. The Swords, as usual, held back as the other cards left, indulging in a quick clean-up operation. The tables were stripped back, any leftover food collected, cutlery and crockery stacked up and packed away. The Wizard would take care of the tables themselves, the Swords brought everything else.

This of course meant they had more than just cards to carry back, so always brought two additional carriages. They only had one card in a carriage, each there to ensure nothing happened to the stored tableware. It was all loaded up and secured, one card inside, one card driving. This always left one card only as an outrider after one drove the royal carriage, but with Kairi out they were short a card.

Page took over the free spot, dashing Sora's hopes that he'd get to ride inside. Instead he was left with the outrider position again, knowing that horseback, no matter what he did, did not agree with him. Give him one of the Light Cycles from Space Paranoids any day.

He didn't see why it was even needed. He'd asked about once before, and not once had anyone been able to remember any incident where the parties travelling to or from the Tower had been attacked. Probably some leftover tradition from less unified times, or a way to keep all cards busy or something.

It also meant he was obliged to ride ahead and open the gates ahead of the carriages, giving him ample time to stable his horse and try not to think about what the ride had done to his backside before the rest arrived and the second half of the clean up operation got underway. Every dish, every knife, every last bit of cutlery and crockery had to be cleaned. Since they were inevitably busy enough during the week even with Stave assistance, it all had to be done the same night.

The giant kitchens of their castle swung into action for the second time. Three chains were set up, one for cutlery, one for crockery, one for the pots and pans that had been used. Knight filled in for their missing card this time, supervising the efforts, occasionally helping speed along one of the lines, but mostly watching the third card in each chain as they dried up. There was always something in each chain, every time, that got sent back for a second run through. No one said anything about it – it was late, very late for them, they were all in various states of tired and trying not to fall asleep, but it had to be done.

Finally, when it was all done and tidied away in preparation for the next week's banquet, they were allowed to head to bed. Most took a shower before bed as well, Kairi certainly persuaded him to whenever she got the chance. Sora maintained once was enough unless he'd been doing dirty work, which she'd pointed out he almost always did.

He skipped it tonight though, not because there hadn't been any work outside today but because he really wanted to get back to his room and try to undo the mistake he'd made. He was almost certain now, he hadn't needed to switch them around the first time. It had only been on Two's information that he'd done it, and it hadn't exactly been reliable at that, just rumour.

His room was, for once, still tidy. Knight's visit had persuaded him to keep it tidier than usual. The bed was still a mess, but that was only natural he reasoned. You can't sleep in a bed without messing it up. It was messed up further by taking everything off it tonight, making it easier to move the actual bed frame itself. He kept it as quiet as he could, even though every sound seemed loud enough to wake the dead as it was. Even if someone did hear the noise, he was playing on the hope that they were all too tired to be bothered to investigate.

Once he could access the floorboard he wedged it up and aside, reaching down toward where the amulets were – and froze. He reached as far in as he could, scrabbling around in the narrow space below frantically.

The boxes were gone. Sora stared for several moments before pulling up another floorboard closer to where they were supposed to be, closer to the middle of the room, and looked down there this time.

Even in the slight light beneath the floor, it was clear enough. The boxes were definitely gone. What the Fool had said returned to the forefront of his mind. 'What was lost is lost again' – well, if he meant the amulets that was certainly true now!

He put everything in his room back the way it was supposed to be, thinking quickly all the while. There was no way anyone could reach that spot without being in this room, it was almost in the middle. Underneath the floorboards was a narrow gap, then the immense foundation stone. There was nothing that could have claimed it. So how had they disappeared? Had someone else come into his room and taken them? Maybe he was wrong, and Three next door or Five on the other side had used something to extend their reach?

Sora sat on his bed continuing to think. He had to do something, but what? If no one knew... well, he was no stranger to having to sit out. He'd just have to get into trouble again. It had to be done. As late as it was, he left his room again, headed outside and crossed the courtyard to Knight's room.

No one answered his knock. After a moment's hesitation he tried the door only to find it was locked. That meant he was out, and at this time of night...

"Damn," Sora muttered, heading into the main castle and up the stairs to the throne room. This was rapidly turning worse for him. He had to stop outside the doors, trying to calm himself while listening to the muffled voices inside, then finally rapped on the doors.

There was quiet for a few moments, then footsteps. The door was opened a crack so Page could see him.

"Why are you here, Four?" Page asked.

"Because I know what happened to the amulets," he replied. "And I have to tell-"

"In," he was commanded, cutting him off. The King and Queen were still up, Knight and of course Page in audience. What they were discussing had not been clear enough before, and certainly wasn't now. Page led him up before the thrones, then said, "Speak."

"I know what happened to the amulets, your Majesties," Sora said, finding it hard to keep eye contact. "I stole them because I thought my friend had been affected by them, and wanted to undo them." He quickly held up one hand as Knight looked to interrupt, continuing, "I overheard others talking at the Tower today and realised my mistake, so was going to use them again to sort it out, but... someone's stolen them from me. They're not where I put them."

"Just where did you put them?" Knight asked. "I searched your room thoroughly."

"Under the floorboards, right in the middle of the room. I had to stretch to reach, and I noticed you didn't do that," Sora said with some slight pride at beating him there. "But they're not there now. I... thought maybe..." he faltered under the King's penetrating gaze.

"You didn't want to get in trouble, but you thought since they'd been stolen again, you had to in order to get help finding them again," the King finished.

"Yes, your Majesty. I'm sorry for what I did, but with the Game so close at the time... he _is_ my friend, your Majesty, one of my best," he said defensively. "You can't really say I didn't have some justification for what I did, even if I did it on misinformation."

"Who gave you this incorrect information, Four?" the Queen asked.

"Two did. Our Two. He did mention it was only rumour, so it wasn't really very reliable, but I guess I kinda overlooked that out of concern." He looked at each of them in turn and sighed, "I know. I'm out again, aren't I?"

Knight shared a look with the royalty. The King nodded slightly, and the Knight said, "That's yet to be decided for sure, Four. We might have preferred you come forward sooner, but at least you've done it now. It can't have been an easy choice for you. Perhaps given the time though..."

"Yes," the King agreed. "Go on back to bed, Four. Leave this with us tonight. We'll inform Queens Xivan and Adam of this development, but otherwise any actions can wait until morning. Get some sleep."

Sora could only nod gratefully. He'd been expecting far worse.


	94. Some News

Getting up early was definitely habit-forming, Riku decided. It didn't matter that he still had Sam's body, it was something that just seemed to be ingrained in him.

Week number five. It was hard to think that it hadn't been that long ago – especially in terms of time outside – he'd been busily trying to help the Staves back on to level footing. Now on his second week with the Pentacles and with more than a few new skills under his belt... maybe this week he'd get to play the Game again too.

He managed to overrule the body's habit of wanting to jump out of bed this morning. He wanted to lie in and just lie back and think. He still had the work at the Sword castle to go through and plan out. Not only did the foundations have to be checked thoroughly all over, but now the tower was down the marshy earth all had to be removed.

The first complication to this came quickly. There was, just on the edge of his hearing, the slight dulled hiss that told him the rain was back again. Lighter to be sure, but nevertheless back. Given the situation there, unless Page said otherwise he wasn't going to let getting soaked stop him doing his job, and he wasn't going to let anyone else do the same.

It wasn't going to make things any easier on them though. Already wet ground would be soaking up more water, and where it couldn't hold any more pools would form. At the very least, buckets seemed in order. No doubt the Swords would want it put somewhere the mucky water wouldn't affect the farms, but they did have all those tunnels – part of the cause of the subsidence in the first place. Their own fault, so they could be used.

What else? Oh, he'd have to see about getting some Stave aid as well. Even if he got to take the entire suit back, it was still a considerable area that needed digging out. Many hands would make light work. That of course meant extra tools needed to be taken along.

And then of course there'd be Two. Their Dryad friend had managed to get out, so now there'd be a new card replacing him that'd need guiding through their various trades to find their place. As if it wasn't bad enough Sam was doing that while he had the chance, and Riku had had to put it of for the same reason. At least he could be busy making himself useful in the meantime.

He hadn't heard any card arrive though. That being said, it was hardly surprising – he'd been quite content to go to sleep during the journey back, and had only a vague memory of Four carrying him up the stairs to bed. He must have slept soundly through all the rest.

There was a light tap at the door and Xivan's voice murmured, "I can tell you're awake. Go through your morning routine then come join me in my room."

Riku didn't answer, instead thinking the response he'd be along shortly. A very slight creak of a floorboard told him she'd either heard that, or moved away anyway. He continued to lay in bed for a time before finally giving in, throwing the cover off and leaping out on to the spare blankets and towels he'd laid out last week to muffle the sound of him landing on the floor. At least it was a little fun he could have while it lasted.

As usual, it didn't take him long to go through the motions. He did make a side trip to see the noticeboard on his way back from the showers, noting the assignments today. It came as no surprise to find that he was being directed to continue his work at the Swords. The cards Four through Eight were all going with him, and a further note said Stave aid would be forthcoming.

Sam was once again assigned to the forge with Nine. He must have interrupted his learning there when he'd commandeered everyone, now he was finishing his lessons most likely. The new Two was with Ten learning woodworking first, rather than loading another pupil onto Nine.

It left the board looking distinctly empty he decided, heading back down. Only three tasks, two of which were learning. Xivan had probably persuaded the King – just what was his King's name, he wondered? - to hold off on construction of the Trebuchet while the Sword castle needed attention, but the preparations were all done. Everything would likely be stored away neatly, awaiting the day Riku told them it was all done. However long it took.

Once dressed he made his way back up again to visit Xivan. His hand was just about to knock when her voice said, "Just come in, you don't need to knock if I've asked you already."

"I wish I could do that," Riku said wistfully, stepping into her room. The fact that it looked so perfectly like a forest setting still managed to surprise him. "Know who's at the door before they've even said anything, I mean."

"It's a useful skill, to be sure," Xivan agreed. She was again sat on one of several low stones beside the little stream, her bare feet resting in the water. "You may want to join me. I find this relaxing, and I'm afraid I don't have entirely good news."

"Probably a good thing I didn't bother putting more than shorts and shirt on then, isn't it?" Riku asked. The rocks were too far for him to reach the stream, so he settled for the grassy bank beside it. "What kind of news _do_ you have? My queen," he added quickly.

"You don't need to worry about that, Riku. Here in the privacy of my room I'm not such a stickler for formality, and Adam is changing everyone's views about it anyway. At any rate, I have some good news and, obviously, some bad. Although knowing you, I suspect the good might not be as good as you think."

"That doesn't sound entirely good to me. I think I'd better have that first."

"Probably just as well, since you'd ask questions if I told you the bad news first," Xivan agreed. "Very well. The good news is, late last night the Sword responsible for what happened turned himself in. You know him – he is after all your friend."

"Sora?" Riku asked in disbelief. "Sora... stole the amulets and..."

"I did say you wouldn't like it much. He believed he had reason though. From what I was told, Sora was passed information that you had been switched by Vitesse and I, which is true. He was also however told that the return switch was overlooked by Vitesse's departure."

"So he thought Sam and I were still each other. I guess I can't blame him then. It does kinda sound like the sorta thing he'd do in the circumstances. Going and solving problems without bothering to get all the facts... he's never really been the brightest spark there," Riku smiled. "I think I can forgive him. But if he turned himself in, why..."

"Ah, yes. Now we come to the bad news. Sora did steal the amulets and hide them in his room, even managing to conceal them from his Knight's search. However, they are not there now. Sora apparently overheard you and others talking last night and realised his mistake. When he went to fix it, the boxes were gone. Which is why he owned up. He could not ask for their help in finding them if they did not know he was the one who had hidden them."

Riku tried not to think about the implications of that. Without the amulets there was no way back unless Adam tried his hand at Vitesse's magic, and even Adam didn't seem confident enough yet to trust it to work. He sat staring at his feet, not knowing what to say and trying to fight the urge to do anything rash.

"Do they have any plans?" he asked eventually.

"Not as yet. The Swords are, after all, very busy. Six of them man the kitchens at other castles, leaving only four of them to tend the farms. I intend to visit today. If there is magic at work, the local plant life will surely tell me even as they did Two. If not, they may have seen something, they may not. I can only find out by going there in person."

"What are we going to do, Xivan? I can't... stay like this. It's not right, even if Sam..."

"Yes, I'm well aware of his... temptations," Xivan nodded. "I've had a word with him about it already. What I suggest Riku, is that you focus on your work. Take your mind off it. You've been doing some excellent work lately, and no matter how long you have to bear with this or in the longer term remain with us, I would like to see that continue. You joined us for a reason, and I can see you meeting that brilliantly. Already you've started to leave a lasting mark at the Swords, and you're not even one of them. As for the present predicament, leave that with me, the Sword Royal Arcana, and Sora. No doubt he will be more than willing to lend every hand he can to try to make this up to you."

"Where did he hide it?" Riku asked. "Or did no one say?"

"Under the floorboards, I understand. There's a gap between the floorboards and the foundation stones we laid during the rebuilding effort."

"That also sounds like him. If he can't hide it under the bed, under the floorboards. He used to hide all kinds of things there. If it were me," he said thoughtfully, "I'd be willing to let a couple of Pentacles come in and take them up to get a proper view of it all. If they're anything like the boards here, they likely stretch under other nearby rooms. Maybe someone in a neighbouring room found them, or maybe someone who wasn't a Sword found out and managed to take them from there."

"An interesting suggestion, but lets see what the Swords come up with. It is their castle and their choice, after all. But for now... well, there is one other thing. The previous Two asked me to save it until you and Sam were back in your proper places, but I understand what he's done better than he does. You'll have no problems with this, I believe."

"With what?" Riku wondered aloud. Xivan rose heading to the fake tree in the centre of her room and, to his surprise, pulled on a piece of its bark that became a neatly concealed draw. He hadn't even noticed it until she'd pulled it out. There could be many more of them, and he'd never notice! From within she took out something small, between her hands a thin chain hung. "An amulet?"

"Not quite. Adam I understand gave him a few pointers, but the workmanship is all his own." She held it out to him, revealing a tiny red acorn hanging from it. It seemed to shift through all the various colours of a fire as he took it and was even warm to the touch.

"From his tree? The Fireoak?" Riku asked quietly.

"The sole acorn to come with him into this world," Xivan nodded. "He could not plant it here, as Fireoaks require very specific conditions. Since our world is regulated by considerable magic, it would never grow here. Before he left however, he asked it be given to you. Put it about your neck and you'll understand why."

He did so, fumbling slightly with the tiny clasp that linked the chain but eventually settling it in place. As he let go a familiar voice murmured, _"Welcome back, friend of the trees."_

"The tree," Riku murmured, awed. "The one that makes our castle. I heard him."

"Of course," Xivan said, looking slightly amused. "His acorn lets you speak to them as if you were a Dryad yourself. You're spared the strain because this is a skill you are picking up yourself, learning fresh instead of borrowing from a Dryad. Perhaps in time, if you grow skilled enough, you will not need the Fireoak's acorn to do so, but for now... as Two said to me – a lasting gift he chose to entrust to you."

Riku merely smiled, listening to the voices of the forest again. Several other nearby trees had already passed rustled greetings that suggested they too recognised him.


	95. New Two

Riku spent the rest of the morning in his room, listening with the acorn's aid to the voices of the forest. He quickly found his reach was very limited compared to the shared reach before, but some of the trees made up for that by passing messages between them. It took time, as trees had all the time in the world and were therefore in no hurry, but it provided a slight extension to his reach, if by proxy.

He did ask if they could reach toward the forest closer to the Swords, but a grand, if somewhat pompous, old Oak tree explained that such a request would have to go through the wilderness – to them known as the Wild Lands – and that such life as existed there, that could understand the trees, would deliberately distort the message just for the fun of it. The castle's tree quietly let him know that those lands could be best thought of as the Devil's playground, as any that lived or went there were little more than toys at the mercy of the landscape. Having seen its effect on the Two of Cups and Six of Staves, he didn't doubt that.

Others soon rose though, so he put aside his communion and went to find some breakfast. He did however keep the acorn with him, reasoning that if this _was_ a skill he could pick up, Xivan may well be right – he might get good enough not to need the acorn. Getting used to hearing them as well as normally was something he'd have to do early.

This meant of course he was the first one to breakfast, since he'd already gone through everything else getting up for Xivan. He had to wait for the Swords to finish his breakfast, noting that today's cards were – perhaps as a measure of apology? - the Nine and Ten of Swords, busily cooking up the same continental breakfast Sora had once. Unlike Sora's, it didn't look like an explosion on a plate.

Ten was the first to join him, not apparently noticing anything as he appeared more interested in his breakfast. Riku paused in his own breakfast for a few moments, then remarked, "Did someone switch you with Sam while I wasn't looking? Anyone would think you're trying to outdo me."

"I'm just hungry, that's all," he replied, continuing.

Seven and Eight joined them, as usual seeming to be almost inseparable at their own castle. With minds so closely linked they could finish each others thoughts as well as sentences, that wasn't too surprising either. Nine closely followed them with the new Two nervously behind, a tall woman who reminded him of the Six of Staves, but with darker and much longer hair. Like the Staves, the other Pentacles appeared to have continued in their habits with only a slight concession from Nine signifying she was a new card.

Sam and Four came in, Sam still looking half-asleep, continuing Riku's habit – or at least his body's habit – of taking longer to get up after busy days. While they got their breakfast, Two took her seat beside him and after a few nervous moments managed to say, "How can you eat so quick? You'll give yourself indigestion."

"Never have before," Riku shrugged. "Just a whole load of energy."

"I usually manage to go back for seconds too," Sam added, taking his seat on the other side. Sam, Riku noted, definitely noticed Two. "Well, him right now, anyway."

Two looked puzzled and turned to Nine, who simply answered, "There's just a little special issue with those two, but there's no need to discuss it here. I'm sure Ten will explain while you work – though you might have to remind him not to go on too much about how Three looks," she added with a penetrating glance. Ten, of course, went bright red.

After a few minutes, Two got up nerve to speak again at the otherwise quiet table. "Why are two seats unfilled the ones for-" she paused, counting.

"Five and Six," Riku supplied, true to Sam's words taking his plate back for a second round.

"Oh, they'll be along in a bit," Four said. "I saw them on the way in. They're in Five's room right now."

"You mean-" Two started, then also turned red, looking to Riku.

"Yeah, that's what they're doing," he nodded.

"You mean you _know_? A child-" Sam held up a warning finger quickly.

"Easy, Ace," Four told him. "She doesn't know, remember."

"He doesn't like it if you say something like that," Sam explained. "Small jokes, remarks about children – just... try to avoid them. He's a bit touchy about it."

"And you're not?" Four asked.

"Not at the moment, no. They don't really apply right now, so I don't have anything to be bothered by."

"Not right now, anyway," Riku murmured, privately admitting to himself that he was probably getting more sensitive about it than Sam had been.

Once he'd returned with another filled plate, Seven spoke up.

"You know you're running things over at the Swords again today, don't you?" Riku just nodded, still eating.

"If we can persuade you to stop for a few moments, mind telling us what you've got in mind?" Eight asked.

Two was surprised yet again. "He's- I mean, you're... but you're just-" she stopped again. "I don't... mean to offend you again, but you're just a child, and you're in charge of them?"

"I'm an Ace," he managed to say. "High and low. Besides, I was the one who thought up most of the stuff there. Taking down the old tower safely and all that. Five helped design the supports, everyone helped with the effort, but the idea was mine. That automatically put me in charge."

"What was wrong with it?"

"The foundations were sinking," Nine replied. "Worst case I've ever seen. The tower was leaning away from the rest and threatening to fall on the fields. If Ace hadn't come up with his solution it would have too."

Riku continued from there. "The ground underneath is so sodden it just can't support anything anymore, so we're going to march on down with shovels and clear it all out down to the rock below. There'll be some because there are the tunnels they dug underneath. Excavate them if we need, I think. Probably better to anyway, then block them up, fill it all in with something more stable."

"If you're putting supporting bars in the way I suggested, you'll want to do that before you fill it in," Nine warned.

"I'll keep it in mind. The way it's going right now it'll be a fair time before we get to that point though. There's a lot of digging to be done. The Staves aren't going to like getting covered in mud, but with them it'll take less time. Have to make sure we take extra tools."

"If Ten makes the handles, I'll smith some replacement parts then."

"Make handles?" Ten said, injured. "A woodworker of my skill making... handles?"

"It'll be a good simple thing for you to teach Two then," Nine said calmly. "You _do_ know you're taking her on today, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I did look at the board you know. I even stayed up to help Page finalize it last night."

"Then there's no problem, is there?"

Ten gave in and sighed, "No, I suppose not. Honestly, I thought I was supposed to outrank you."

"You do," she said. "But I've been here longer than any of you. Experience counts for something. Nice of you to finally join us," she added with an arch look to the arriving Five and Six. Two looked disapproving, but said nothing.

Riku pretended not to notice, having continued his meal while Nine and Ten were settling their little difference, then spoke up again as he finished. "While we're at the Swords, I want someone to have a look at the other foundations too. If any of the others are heading the same way, best we know about it soon."

"We've already rebuilt the rest of the castle though," Seven said. "If we-"

"find a trouble spot, we'll have to take it down again," Eight finished.

"Then we take it down. Better that than letting it sink. Stone is heavier than wood, so it'll probably sink faster. You two have your breakfast quick," he told Five and Six. "You're with me over at the Swords. Might want to change into something better for getting muddy in – I know I am, especially since it's raining outside."

"How can you tell that?" Two asked.

"You can hear the faint hiss of it," he shrugged. "Lighter than what we've been having lately, but still there. And the trees also confirmed it for me."

"Are you suddenly a Dryad too now?" Four asked. "I thought that was our last Two."

"He was, but he left me this," Riku said, holding up the acorn. "It lets me talk to the trees as if I was a Dryad. Not very well yet, and I can't reach too far, but it'll come in time."

As he put his plate up and started to leave, he heard Two remark, "Dryads too? This world is become more and more unbelievable. Like some kind of magic tale."

"Believe it then," Four told her. "Because magic is almost commonplace here."

"Commonplace enough that I wish it wasn't," Riku muttered.

"_You seem ill at ease,"_ the great tree murmured. _"Perhaps her remark still stings somewhat?"_

"Something like that," he answered aloud, not yet having figured out how to reply any other way. "It's... annoying, people making those kind of remarks. They don't seem to think how it affects me."

"_Such is human nature. Have patience, Riku, if not tolerance. Enlightenment comes to all in due time."_

"It's not just that though. They don't... well, they all seem to think I can't really be in charge," he went on, letting himself back into his room. Some good solid boots seemed more appropriate, if there were any. "Well, maybe not Four or Ten, and I think Nine might be alright. Sam's probably used to it, after having to put up with it himself, but the rest..."

"_Draw about you the aura of command then,"_ the tree suggested. _"If you are the one in command, then _be_ in command. Give orders, but take care not to stray into rudeness. If they see someone who is in control, they will respect that."_

"I hope so."

"_But I know so. The one you previously called Two spoke much with me during his time here. He and I often shared observations on humanity and its occasional folly, and I have seen many come through my sheltering roots before you and even him. Do you know why he entrusted you with that most precious belonging, one of the few seeds his tree will ever bear?"_

"Xivan said it was something he wanted me to have, but not much more."

"_Indeed, but that says naught of why. Fireoak trees are rare for many reasons, not least of which because their seeds require highly specific circumstances. Due to this they always spawn a Dryad offspring to nurture them, and to try to ensure at least one acorn becomes its own tree. But a Fireoak bears only a few of these acorns, making them most prized belongings. He has given you the gift of the Dryad with it, and even now the links are forming within you that will, in time, make this gift your own, but following it what will you do with the acorn?"_

"I don't know actually. I hadn't thought that far ahead, but I guess he'd want it put somewhere it'd have a good chance of growing, right?"

"_Exactly. There are few places in the hostile reach his tree grew where these acorns may grow, but there are many places where the trees can grow that have never seen a Fireoak acorn. You may have better luck finding such a place. That acorn is yours to care for now. Your responsibility to ensure is with you when you leave, and your responsibility to ensure it grows, perchance to be the one that sees a renewed forest of them, the likes of which have not been seen since the first one was lost."_

"More than just a gift then. It's like a promise."

"_You learn quickly. Try not to let the weather bother you, Riku."_

Then though it's presence was still there, there was a sense that it had, in a way, left him.


	96. Wet Weather Work

Preparing to leave had taken some time as various suggestions were made, considered and either included or left out. In addition to his original plans for buckets and extra shovels, he'd seen the point to including several extra pairs of boots in case the mud claimed any and for the Staves if they didn't come prepared, rope ladders to ease getting in and out of the pit they'd soon end up with and some rope and several poles for marking the area they'd dig out.

He'd suggested taking some timber and canvas along to put up over the area and try to keep the rain from making things any worse, but there was nothing that could be found that would cover the entire area – at least not without putting supports in the area being dug out, which wasn't going to be viable.

Due to how much they were taking along they commandeered one of the boats used before. Having been at the Sword castle before, he hadn't seen where they kept them before, discovering there was a branch of the mines that led to an underground lake where they were moored up. A complex system of mechanisms and man-powered pumps shifted the water in such a way that the boat was brought outside and up to the river's level.

From there it had been a simple matter to go downstream. Four volunteered to be the unlucky card to stand out in the rain steering them while they took shelter. Riku stayed there once they'd arrived and moored up, watching from a porthole as Seven and Eight started to mark out the area.

He hadn't been wrong about one thing – there was standing water everywhere. There seemed to be Swords about already, hurrying about as they checked their farms to ensure the rainfall wasn't doing any lasting harm.

Five and Six were spending their morning getting wet and checking the rest of the castle. Five had complained a little about it until Six overruled him, then he'd become very cooperative instead. Maybe his little relationship with her would help keep him in line.

There was nothing for it after a time though, he had to go on out and get started digging, taking Four with him. He tried to keep the castle tree's suggestions in mind as he worked, and as he did so one of the local trees reached out.

_"A Dryad too, perhaps?"_ it asked.

"Not quite," Riku said under his breath. "We got a card out, the Two of Pentacles. He's the Dryad you're probably used to. He left me an acorn from his tree, and that's how I'm hearing you."

_"Ah, so that is how. Perhaps you can tell me something, little human,"_ the tree asked. Riku gritted his teeth and tried not to notice the way it referred to him. _"The Dryad was of a Fireoak, and so naturally prejudiced against this weather, but perhaps you can explain why it is that humans seem so uncomfortable."_

"I don't really know for sure. I guess it's because we're getting wet when we don't want to."

_"And if you did, it would be different? Does not the rain nourish you even as it does us?"_

"We're not like trees. We need water, but we get it differently to you."

_"Most intriguing. Are you perchance busy, or do you think I might borrow your... hands, I believe they are, no?"_

"I'm kinda working right now," Riku replied, mopping the water out of his face and checking the other Pentacles hadn't noticed him apparently talking to himself. "If I get the chance though."

_"Of course. In your own time. I can wait, days if needed. When you have a moment, some seek me in the apple orchard. You need only ask for me, and I will notice."_

"I'll try to remember if I get a moment," he said, continuing to shovel the mud away. The tree didn't respond this time.

At the edges it was relatively easy to shovel it out of the marked area, but it was clear they'd have trouble as they drew closer to the middle. He quickly rearranged their efforts, reasoning that he could at least make it slightly easier if they worked on one side and turned the rest into a slope as they dug it out.

Later on he'd commandeer the cranes they'd left behind to rig up a system that would let them haul it out, but that could come when they needed it – and just when they needed a hand, the Staves turned up.

He'd been right about another thing he quickly discovered. While they'd had the foresight to wear clothes appropriate for the rain, they hadn't prepared for the work they'd been doing. There'd been a number of complaints while he got out boots for them in their appropriate sizes until he'd lost patience.

"Look, you're Staves and you're here to do the job before you," he told them bluntly. "The fact that you're at the Sword castle answering to Pentacles is irrelevant, you're here, I'm here and I have more need of you than they do, so get those boots on, pick up a shovel and get to work before I go tell your Knight about this."

Much like Five, they stopped being so awkward after that.

* * *

><p>Several hours and two rescued boots later, the Pentacles all gathered below-decks on the boat they'd brought to stop for lunch, brought once again by Sora. Riku noticed Sora didn't seem to want to meet Riku's gaze, not now they both knew what had happened, and the Staves were taking shelter inside the castle to avoid getting another grilling from Riku.<p>

"The foundations?" he asked.

"They're alright," Five answered. "A few places where there's already been a little subsidence, but we had a good look. They're not in any danger, unless we get another few days of torrential downpours."

"Best let the Swords know anyway. They'll know about it next time this weather rolls around."

"I already did," Six said. "We're going to have to do something about all this mud though. It's starting to build up, and we don't have anywhere to put it."

"Can't really use it for anything either," Riku said thoughtfully. "If we could, it'd be different."

"So block up the tunnels with it," Sora suggested. "It's not as if we're using them, and if you do we can't use them if those Major Arcana turn up and take command for the day again."

"It's not going to be enough where we're digging out though, any tunnels there will have to be stone or brick to support it properly," Six told him.

"No, I think he's on to something," he said. "We're going to uncover those tunnels anyway since they're part of the cause. Those ones we'll handle according to the plan, the way you were saying, but since we're going to uncover them why not send it all down into the remaining tunnels? Better something in there than nothing, right?"

"You have maps?" Seven asked Sora.

"Maybe, I don't know. I just know they're there. I can ask about when I head back up if you want."

"It'd certainly help, but it's not essential," Five told them. "If you don't mind Ace, I'll go down and have a look. I found a chisel on board that wasn't put away for some reason, so I'll take that with me and carve some mine-sign into the walls. I'll get us an accurate idea of the place even if they do have maps."

"You're not just suggesting this to get out of the rain are you?" Riku asked him slyly, then went on, "Probably a good idea anyway, so go ahead. We can only do so much before we have to find somewhere to put the mud anyway. If all else fails, someone can run back up to the Pentacles and ask them to bring another boat down. We'll use it to ferry it back up there, and then we can deal with it whenever we need."

"Are we done here then?" Four asked. "Anything else? If not, we ought to get back to work before too much water builds up."

"No, we're all done except for Ace, and that's because he's been too busy talking to eat," Six said. "We'll all go ahead and carry on, you go ahead and finish your lunch."

"You're too kind," Riku murmured.

"I'll stay here until he's done so I only have to get wet once taking everything back," Sora said quickly. Soon enough it was only the two of them left.

"Aren't your friends going to miss you in the castle?" Riku asked.

"No, not really. I'm today's errand-boy. I'm good come harvest time, and I'm not so bad with the animals, but they don't really think I'm so good when it comes to checking the crops in this kind of weather. Ace, Two and Three are all handling that. I got told to make myself useful, and anyway they know I'm here."

"You know I've wondered if I should come join you? See what it's like here for myself."

"You wouldn't like it, take it from me," Sora said fervently. "_I_ don't even like it, but I'll admit I'm better at it than I was some of the stuff I did as a Stave. You join us and you'd be the low man on the totem, not jut because of your rank, and that'd mean _you're_ the one doing most of the mucking out. I still hate coming back from that stinking of... well, their stuff."

"Yeah, but it's something else to learn. I've learned all kinds here with the Pentacles already, and I'm still picking up more. Even more once we finally undo this little mistake of yours," he said, then saw Sora's expression and realised it might have been a mistake to mention it.

"Yeah. That mistake. Sorry about that."

"I know you Sora, it's just the sort of thing you'd do. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I saw you yesterday, Riku. Just after the game, when you almost went for that Cup. I didn't hear all of what was said, but I got the idea. It's my fault."

"Yes, but you realized it, and you thought you had a good reason. Honestly, just let it be. At least I know who did it now, even if we don't know where the amulets are. I can wait though. Maybe not very patiently, and maybe I do have to put up with that, but I can wait. You concentrate on keeping out of trouble and getting yourself out, Yuffie can handle herself, and then once this is all sorted I'll join you outside."

"You make it sound so easy. I've gotta at least make sure you're back to normal before I leave though."

"And I imagine you're out for another week too," Riku added, handing his finished lunch back.

"No, actually they decided to be lenient there," Sora said. "Provided of course they don't find out that I'm still trying to conceal them or some nonsense like that." He opened the door out on deck and sighed. "I suppose I'm gonna have to get wet again."

"If I have to, so do you," Riku told him.

"You're wearing stuff for wet weather though, I'm not. No one will notice if I stay here for a little longer, I'm sure. You go ahead and go on back to work..." Sora paused, glanced down at him then grinned and finished, "little kid."

"Watch yourself," Riku told him, but without any barb. It was different coming from a friend.


	97. A Discovery

While thoroughly soaked despite best efforts to dress for the weather, by the time the Staves had been sent home there was at least a visible difference. It could hardly be called more than a marsh-pit, since with the constant rain the earth just continued to soak up water until it started to form pools, but it was a pit nevertheless.

Along the way there'd been several mudslides, originally just from the piles they were building up but also from the surrounding earth. It had nearly buried at least three cards – one of which him – and naturally meant yet more work.

But it was a start at least. The Sword tunnels, thanks to Five's exploration, were revealed to have plenty of room, perhaps more than enough to cover what they were going to end up with. He did quietly mention to Riku he'd found a promising looking seam part way along and had marked it for use much later, coming back later on in the day from it with a handful of small, rough sapphires. That at least had been worth it.

Before they too left, the Swords ensured they all got steaming hot drinks to see them back, telling them simply to hand the cups back to the Swords at their own castle, then they were sent back on their way.

Riku refused outright to come back outside until they got there, and just as stubbornly insisted that no matter how much they'd managed to keep the muck on their clothes, they were all going to have a shower before dinner. If nothing else to hide the scent that would tell everyone they'd been working.

Ten met them at the doors of the castle, ushering them in out of the rain and directing them to a room nearby where they could leave their soaked clothes in exchange for some dressing gowns – except for Riku, as there was not one small enough for him. He made do with a towel tied to avoid revealing himself, then Four as usual got him upstairs.

_"A most curious custom, I have oft observed,"_ the tree noted along the way. _"Few creatures outside humans find reason for this wearing of cloth, yet humans seem uncomfortable without it."_

Riku concentrated, hoping he'd be able to think the response the way he had Xivan that morning.

_"Only around other people,"_ he replied. _"When in private, it's different. Especially when there's others involved. You must have noticed that whenever Five and Six are... late to breakfast."_

_"While that may be true, I am not in the habit of revealing what I notice others do in private. I concede however you do have a point. But nevertheless, it is most puzzling. You will simply remove them anyway. Why not simply go without?"_

_"We're vulnerable to the cold, and other things besides. What we wear goes toward protecting from that. It's like the Knights – they wear armour, mostly for show I think, but also so if they get attacked, you've got to break through their armour before you can actually hurt them."_

_"Very interesting. In that sense, it could be said to be similar to the bark of a tree._

Four set him down at the top of the stairs, then headed toward the kitchen.

"Shower, I said," Riku told him aloud.

"But Ace-" he started, looking longingly toward the door. He broke off with a sigh, and headed toward his room instead.

_"I imagine he found that difficult," _Riku said to the tree. _"Since I look like his younger brother right now. Taking orders from me can't be easy for him."_

_"Perhaps so. What of you? Have my words helped you today?"_

_"I think so,"_ he said, picking up what he needed from his room, then heading for the showers. Five looked at him as he exited, apparently thinking of repeating the last time they'd been alone outside their rooms, but appeared to think better of it. _"It might have helped more if I hadn't nearly gotten buried. That sort of thing would make anyone irritable."_

_"Buried? How so, Riku? What happened?"_ the tree seemed genuinely surprised.

_"At first, just the mud waiting to be moved fell in once or twice. Later it was the actual ground itself, sliding down into the pit. We're far enough away from the Sword farms that it isn't a problem – yet. But if it keeps up..."_

_"Indeed. Perhaps you should consider taking some sturdy beams to shore up the sides of the area you are excavating. They would need to be moved and extended as you continue down, but properly placed would at least reduce the chances of it reoccurring."_

_"I hadn't thought of that. Thanks for the suggestion, I'll see about that tomorrow."_

_"You are welcome, little friend. And take note – I mean no offence, for all humans are little when considered beside a tree, especially one such as I. Among your kind though, you must still learn tolerance. Be well, Riku,"_ it told him, then it left him again.

_"I just wish he wouldn't refer to all of us as 'little',"_ another tree rustled quietly on the edge of his awareness. Riku smiled to himself – apparently _that_ complaint wasn't just a human problem.

He felt better for having a shower, even if he hadn't appeared to get any mud on himself as such. By the sounds of the others, and the general lack of complains, the others thought much the same way. A quick change after drying off and he was, naturally, the first to go get his dinner. Having had to wait for it only made him attack it even more than he usually did.

"I don't know how he does it," Two remarked.

"Sometimes we wonder as well," Ten said. "You and Three needn't worry, by the way," he told Riku. "I explained your unique little predicament to her earlier."

"Only after I kept prompting you to stop getting sidetracked. He really has you on his mind, Ace. Or at least – well, you get what I mean."

"At last," Nine said as Seven and Eight came in. "Someone we can actually talk to. How did things go?"

"Well there's a start forming at least," Seven started. Riku tuned out, having gone over it once before already. Instead he listened again to the trees, not making himself known – though they probably noticed him anyway – he just listened.

_"Listen son, if you want to that's fine, but the moment you reach over that boundary it'll start to affect you," _one tree was saying.

_"I don't see how,"_ another replied huffily. _"How do you even know it still happens? None of you even reach over it. For all you know it could have faded away centuries ago!"_

_"Nothing fades away here," _a third tree sighed, a sound much like the wind rushing through a tree's branches. _"It only changes where the little creatures get involved."_

_"Then one of them could have done something,"_ the second persisted.

Riku found a fourth tree that wasn't involved, a Yew tree – he thought, he wasn't good at telling them apart yet – and nudged it slightly. _"What are they arguing about?"_ he asked.

_"The Wild Lands. The young one there doesn't believe it changes everything in it. There have been trees here which have reached over into them, and we've watched as it steadily affects them. They can do very little of course, but it makes them far more competitive. They aggressively try to block out other trees from the sun's light, their roots grow below other trees to usurp the nutrients."_

_"Oh, stop with your horror stories,"_ the second tree complained. _"Honestly, you can't expect him to seriously believe you."_

_"Why not?"_ Riku asked it. _"I've seen humans who've been affected by it. They came back in very bad shape, and they couldn't be healed easily. It took one of my friends with powerful magic several days to heal one,"_ he told it, deliberately exaggerating Sora's ability a bit.

_"You break so easily," _it replied loftily. _"We're sturdier than that."_

_"Suit yourself, but don't come complaining to any of us when it gets to you too. Can't say for the other trees, but I at least will simply tell you I told you so."_

This was followed by a brief murmur of agreement. While it remained quiet Riku listened back in to the real conversation around him to see if it was anything he needed to notice.

"...almost buried him. Made him irritable and hard to deal with, even the Staves had trouble, but no one actually got caught," Eight was saying.

Riku paused in his meal long enough to break in, "I've got an idea to help solve that tomorrow. We'll need to take some sturdy beams with us when we go back."

"How will that help?" Sam asked. "I thought you weren't going to put supports in until afterwards."

"They're not for supporting the tower afterwards, Three," he said. "They're to stop the earth from coming back down into the pit. I think we'll want to work on redesigning those cranes too, if the weather clears up," he added to Six. "We'll have to start to make use of them soon anyway. If we can use them to dig as well, that'll make it even quicker."

"I'll talk to Page tonight," Ten said. "See if she'll let me come along. I might be able to lend a hand with it."

"And leave me without anyone to learn from?" Two asked. "There's plenty more I can learn, you said yourself."

"Not just in woodworking. I might have to ask you to take her on along with Three tomorrow," he told Nine."

Nine considered it, then answered, "I think I can manage that. Three's turning out to be a fair smith now he's starting to get the idea."

Sam definitely seemed to brighten up at that prospect. Riku decided he'd have to have a word with him before he got himself into something he shouldn't – at least not yet.

_"Xivan asks if you could finish your meal and visit her,"_ the voice of the castle's tree murmured. _"She has news you may wish to hear."_

_"I'll be along soon,"_ Riku answered, quickly clearing his plate.

"What, no seconds today?" Sam asked as he handed it back without asking for more.

"Been a long day, and I'm tired," he replied. "I'll probably make up for it at breakfast or something."

He left them to finish their own meals, or as some of them already had, stay up until they wanted to go to bed. Hopefully Four wouldn't be among them, or at least if he was, he'd stay away from the drink.

He also remembered he didn't need to knock this time once he was upstairs, letting himself in and taking the spot beside the stream again.

"That was quick," Xivan noted. "I thought you'd take longer, knowing how much he eats."

"You forgot how quick he eats though. And I didn't go back for more this time. It's too late in the evening for that."

"Perhaps so. You may like to hear this news, Riku. The mystery of what happened to the amulets has been at least partly solved. We now know what card is responsible for their disappearance, and I have Adam's assurance he will be speaking most severely to that card tomorrow."

"You mean it was a Stave?" he asked, startled.

"Indeed. Your friends have a knack for getting into trouble, it seems. You recall I said I would visit to see what the local trees said? While no card noticed the actions of the Four of Staves, the trees did. I made a visit while you were working to the Tower, not inside but to commune with the trees outside to find out what happened."

"And?" he asked, trying to hide how excited he was. The chance to get back was coming closer again.

"She appeared to leave alongside the Stave entourage as one of the outriders, but took a different route that led her close to the Sword castle instead. I have no knowledge yet of what happened at the Stave castle, should they have noticed her or not, but I know what happened at the Sword Castle.  
>"The Swords you see spend much of the evening following a Game involved in cleaning up. She arrived during that, and was noticed entering Sora's room, then leaving again not long after with two boxes. We can only assume that she became aware of the same issue as Sora did, and moved to act before he did."<p>

"So she's got the amulets then? We could just go there and wake her and-"

"Not so fast. I spoke to the trees along the route she took when she returned to the Stave castle, and they told me she did not have them. The boxes containing the amulets are, as far as we can tell, hidden somewhere else at the Sword castle or its surrounds. Perhaps she will go back for them tonight, or perhaps she will wait until the next game – until Adam speaks to her tomorrow, we cannot tell."

"You must have talked to the other trees at the Swords, right?" he asked. "You'd have been that thorough, I'm sure."

"No, I'll admit you've caught me out there. Once I learned she left Sora's room with them, I thought to check on her way back. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if they saw her take them, and she didn't have them on the way back, maybe they saw where she hid it. Maybe she even hit it in one of the trees-" he broke off. "Maybe that's what the tree I spoke to wanted. It said something about needing my hands. It was in the orchard, I think it said."

Xivan regarded him for a few thoughtful moments. "Perhaps it was a good idea to give you his acorn this soon," she said eventually. "Very well. I will have Knight take me to Adam first thing tomorrow and let him know about this. When you arrive at the Sword castle tomorrow, ask that tree what he needed you for, and if it is indeed the amulets I want you to find the Swords and ask them if I have arrived yet. Adam and I and perhaps also the Four of Staves will arrive through the Knight's doors, so if we have not arrived, wait for us there. If you need, leave a message with the trees and I will ask them when I arrive if you are not there. At the very least, we will be able to tell if this tree you speak of is involved or not. And do try not to let this show Riku," she added with the barest hints of amusement. "If you were any more excited I might almost mistake you for young Sam."


	98. Not All Clean

It hadn't been as easy to get to sleep this time. His thoughts kept turning back to knowing that soon enough, he and Sam could be getting back to normal once again. Maybe Sam would try to get out of it for a time as Four suggested, maybe he'd even be able to persuade Riku to hold off long enough to keep learning a few more things, but soon enough they'd be back.

One thought still bothered him though. Just why had Yuffie taken it – and how had she known where to look, for that matter? Was there one of the Major Arcana involved again? They didn't get told when they showed up unlike at the Swords. For all they knew, the Hanged Man could have turned up, and they wouldn't notice until they all got shipped off to the Stave Castle.

That'd be different, he knew. He wouldn't be on the walls firing a crossbow at the onslaught, he'd either be on the roof helping with one of their catapults, or maybe – only if he got back before, of course – down in the armoury, making fresh bolts.

It'd be a contribution in its own way though, and that was enough for him.

_"Easy, child,"_ the great tree murmured. _"You'll keep yourself up at this rate."_

_"I can't help it,"_ Riku replied, letting the comment pass. _"Things are starting to head back toward normal again. I almost can't wait."_

_"You do realise it justifies Xivan's comment. You do seem much more like the little one who's body you occupy. Perhaps not as childish, but certainly as excitable. If one looked past your continued intolerance for certain remarks, it may well be possible to mistake you for him."_

_"Yeah, I noticed myself. I guess it's not so bad really. If I can get the hang of his suggestion, I'd do better. He suggested getting over the tolerance thing is to do it his way – shrug it off with a joke and a laugh and such."_

_"And do you think if you do this, you will enjoy your remaining time thus better?"_

_"Absolutely. I mean, it'd be like when this last happened, however short that was in comparison. I had to act like him at the time, but I enjoyed that. This time I just have to work at it instead of being ordered to."_

_"Then at the very least you'll be happy. But do try to relax. You are not Dryad, so unlike them you will not retain this commune with us while you sleep, but perhaps we can ease your passage into it. Rest now, Riku."_

* * *

><p>This time, he was woken by the sound of the bell ringing. Maybe because of the late night before, or just because of what felt like one of the best night's sleep in a long while, he hadn't gotten up early.<p>

He did however indulge himself in the habitual leap out of bed, wandering off to the shower as usual. The tree perhaps had the right idea, and Sam too. It wasn't every day he got to be a child again, why shouldn't he enjoy it? And if that meant those who made a remark at his expense had a response verbally instead of physically... well, they might be irritated, but not as much as if he went for them.

From the shower beside him he heard muttered grumbling.

Riku suspected he knew who, and why. He banged on the side, then called through, "Too much to drink again, big brother?"

"Someday, you'll have the pleasure of doing this yourself, you know," Four answered. "And I hope I'm there to see the hangover _you_ get."

"Not me," Riku laughed. "I'm too young right now. And still too young otherwise."

"Not by as much."

"Enough for me, Four. But maybe when I'm old enough, I'll do it, just once. Just to give you that one experience."

"I wouldn't," Seven said. "If it's anything like-"

"-the first time he and I got drunk, you'll regret it in the morning."

"You two got each other drunk though," Four told them. "Your minds are so linked what one of you drinks the other gets hit for the same way."

"The price we pay for being twins," the two said in perfect unison.

"I wish you two wouldn't do that," Nine complained. "It sounds like an echo."

"I rather like it," Two's voice chimed in. "I think it's interesting how closely their minds are linked. I've never seen anything like it, even among twins."

"We're rather remarkable twins," Seven said.

"Don't we now it," Sam put in with a yawn. "Not bad messengers either. Give one of them a message and the other will know about it no matter how far away they are. Good when someone can't make it."

Riku recalled what the previous Two had said about his native ability, the one he was now picking up through the acorn, and recalled that he'd mentioned that over time, they were able to pick up other people, sometimes a general idea of their presence. He tried this, knowing where Sam was and where he was in relation to the closest trees.

_"Gently,"_ the great tree murmured. _"A mind is a fragile thing. Yours as much as his. Don't strain yourself. Think of your mind as a brush – apply it gently, as if his mind were some precious and irreplaceable artefact. It is, of course, in its own way – a mind is a most unique thing."_

"I take it Five is busy with Six again?" Ten said aloud.

"Not this morning, big boy," Six's voice, much gentler than the hardness he was used to hearing. "He's having a little rest this morning. After yesterday, he didn't feel up to a little morning... entertainment."

Riku continued to listen, following the tree's advice as he also tried to reach out gently. There was the sense of something, a slight pulsing disturbance.

_"That's it,"_ the tree told him. _"That's the sense of him. Not his mind, merely his heartbeat. A tree has a similar, but far slower pulse."_

_"What do I do now?"_

_"Brush on it lightly. Find the part that seems to be his mind. Be patient, Riku, for it is not an easy thing. You may achieve it, you may not."_

"You're taking your time in there, Ace," Four remarked. "You know you're only going to get mucky again today."

"Only if the board says I'm going that way," he replied, trying to focus. Keeping track of what was being said and what he was sensing wasn't easy.

_"Ease off. You're straining your mind too much. I think that's enough for now."_

"Anyway," Riku said out loud, relaxing his mind. "Maybe I want to be cleaner for breakfast at least."

"Clean? You?" Five's voice remarked. "Not after what you've done before."

"Well watch you don't drop anything then," Riku said with deliberate mischievousness. "I might take advantage of it."

The sound of several cards laughing followed him out of the showers, leaving a definitely childish smirk playing over his face.

_"Much better,"_ the tree murmured approvingly, but said no more.

He checked the board after getting dressed this time, finding he had no need to be concerned. He was of course back at the Swords once again, similarly accompanied by quite a bit of the suit. Two was with Nine today, while Ten was coming with him to the Swords. Five all the way through to Eight were accompanying him, while Four had Sam and was, once again, back in the stonemason's workshop. Perhaps to teach him the parts he didn't normally get to do.

"Oh, joy," Five said, having somehow joined him without his noticing, and with a profound lack of enthusiasm. "Two showers and I still don't feel clean after yesterday, now I'm doing it all over again."

"Well, every cloud has a silver lining," Riku told him.

"Oh, really? What's the lining to this one?"

"You get to enjoy my brilliant company all day," he smirked back, then headed back down for breakfast. He heard Five sigh disparagingly as he left.

Before he got all the way, he spotted Sam heading into his room and decided now might be a good time to have a few words with him, knocking lightly on what was normally his door.

"C'mon, give me a break," Sam said. "I only just got in. At least let me change."

"Well it's not like it'll be anything I haven't seen before, will it?" Riku asked.

After a moment, he replied, "No, but... well... it's the principle of it. You wouldn't like someone watching while you changed, would you? Except maybe Ten."

"Well put some pants on or something and let me in."

Sam grumbled a little but appeared to do just that, opening the door for him while he finished drying and dressing. Riku wasn't surprised to find that the usual untidy mess he'd originally found in Sam's room had migrated here too.

"What's bothering you? You want to stay or something?" Riku stared at him flatly. "Alright, maybe not that. Just thought I'd mention it."

"I don't doubt you'd want to, to be honest," he said. "But you can't really, you know that. That's not what I wanted to talk about though. I saw you yesterday morning at breakfast, and at dinner too."

"Oh?" Sam said, sounding deliberately casual.

"Don't 'oh' me. I noticed. Want me to make a very good guess, or do you want to admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"You've got an interest in Two, Sam. I saw those looks, and I saw what part of her you were looking at too."

"Well... it's only natural," he said, only turning slightly red. "I mean... I don't share your interest, that must have stuck with you, but I gotta have some interest, and well... you can't say she isn't..." he broke off. "I guess there's no point in asking you actually, you find other people more interesting. Look, don't worry," he told Riku. "You know she knows about the switch between us. Nothing's gonna happen at all."

"It better not. I don't want to get back only to find out you've... done something I'm going to have to take responsibility for."

Sam finished pulling on a shirt, then knelt down to Riku's level and held him. "If we get back, Riku. Lets face it, it's been almost a whole week this time, and we still don't know who, how, why – anything like that," he told him. Several inconsistencies immediately registered with Riku – they _did_ know... but Sam didn't? "Unless someone finds the amulets soon... we might have to consider the possibility we're stuck. And you know as well as I do, this body has, well... urges. I gotta do something about them sooner or later, right? I can't just ignore them forever."

Riku thought about his response carefully – he needed to talk to Xivan and find out who else knew and how much. A suspicion was starting to form.

He gave what he hoped was a disappointed sounding sigh and said, "I suppose you're right. I guess I'm just having trouble accepting this so easily. It's not all fun, having to be a kid again you know."

Sam hugged him and said, "I know. But you know, until either of us gets out at least, I'm here for you. So's your big brother. We'll help you through it."

"Thanks Sam," he said, concealing any sign of the practically confirmed suspicions. "I know you'll do the right thing. I'll let you finish up and everything," he told him, wriggling out of the hug and going for the door.

"Nah, I'm done. Lets go get breakfast."


	99. Found and Stuck

Hiding what he suspected wasn't as easy as he first thought. Sam at least seemed to be keeping an eye on him over breakfast, which he got through simply by ignoring it and attacking his own breakfast as usual – that at least wasn't hard. Knowing how Sam used to – usually – ate, and how he'd kept it up, no one would pay any attention to that.

But without Four joining him today, he was concerned. Having Ten around was nice, but Four knew Sam better. He didn't just have him to worry about but also Xivan's word about the amulets, and the work as well.

Riku decided to try and cover it better by continuing to follow the advice, stealing Sam's usually carefree and mischief making attitude that, even according to him, would get him through anything. That helped him through the first part of the morning, getting all the extra materials they needed before taking the ship downstream again.

He left Eight to steer them, since he'd pick up on everything through Seven, then covered what he needed.

"We're going to get those cranes refitted for use as soon as possible," he told them. "Six and Ten are going to work on that right off. It'll slow us a bit, but once they're up and running they'll put as ahead. Seven, you and Eight are going to put those timber beams in place before we do anything, that'll handle any more landslides."

"What about you and me?" Five asked.

"I've got a few things I need to do around the castle, some things the Queen asked me to look into. I'll be back to get to work as soon as I can, and since you're kinda the closest thing I have to an expert on the groundwork, I'm leaving you in charge until I get back. Help out where you need, get any standing water cleared out – whatever needs doing."

"It didn't rain so much last night, so you shouldn't have too much to clear up," Seven observed. "Eight says the sky is relatively cloud-free, so we won't have to worry about storms coming in."

"I'll keep in touch with the trees," Riku added, touching the acorn. "They love the rain, so they'll probably be able to tell when it's coming sooner. If I'm not around, I'll get word to you."

"How long will you be?" Ten asked. "And are you sure you'll be alright on your own."

"'course I'll be alright, this is me we're talking about. You really think there's anything I can't handle?"

"Right, but how long?"

"However long it takes," he shrugged. "I don't know how long, but like I said, I'll send word if anything comes up. While I think of it," he changed the subject, seeing Ten about to speak up again. "About how far down d'ya reckon we'll have to dig, Five?"

Five thought for a few minutes, then answered, "I think about three times what we've done so far, possibly more. Hard to say for sure. I can keep track of where on the surface I am when I'm in a cave, but not so much how far. If I get the chance I'll try to get a better idea."

"Not this morning though, too much to do."

"Sure you can-"

"Stop asking, I'm fine," Riku cut him off. "Honestly, anyone would think you _want_ me to have trouble. And don't go thinking that's an excuse to start giving me it either!"

"No, we leave that to Ten," Six murmured.

"And even he has to wait," Seven added.

* * *

><p>They managed to make the rest of the journey without anyone pestering him about what he was going to do or if he was handling things, while Riku kept reaching out, trying to find the orchard trees at the Sword castle. It turned out to be a clear indication of just how limited his reach was, as it took until their arrival before he finally made contact with them, and even then the tree he reached told him it was the wrong orchard for the tree that had spoken to him before.<p>

He stuck around at the dig site to see everyone get started properly, making sure the work was going before he went in search. Again he reached out, this time asking the trees to direct him, passing several other orchards fruit trees, including, much to his surprise, one lone tree that even bore Paopu fruits. It said nothing to him, but gave off the impression it was fully aware of him.

When he reached the apple orchard he touched on the trees, trying to tell by himself which one had spoken to him before. Telling trees apart wasn't easy though, even when they were different kinds. When Two had let him borrow his skill it had seemed to simple, but that was his skill, not his own.

"Alright," he sighed eventually. "I know one of you spoke to me yesterday. I can't tell which one by myself though. I'm sure to you it's kinda obvious, but I'm afraid I can't tell. Who was it who asked if they could borrow my hands?"

There was a brief murmur through the trees.

_"Oi!"_ one shouted. _"Wake up over there! The kid's here!"_

_"The 'kid' can also hear you,"_ Riku told that tree evenly.

_"Yeah, I know,"_ it replied. _"Your point?"_

_"How'd you like it if I went around calling you a-"_ he paused, re-thought his remark, then finished, _"-just a sapling all the time?"_

_"Right, but in your case it's true."_

Riku thought again. Maybe he could turn that to his advantage.

_"Alright, so maybe it is. But don't you know what happens to trees when kids come to play in their branches? We climb everywhere, take fruit whenever we feel like it, go out on limbs that can't always support our weight. I reckon a branch breaking off you would be like me getting my own arm broken. You wouldn't like that, right? So maybe you should be nice to me, or I'll come and find out for sure."_

_"He's got a point,"_ another tree told the first. _"I was seeded with knowledge from my parent tree, and that tree had that happen to him once."_

_"Really?"_ Riku asked, interested. _"You pass on knowledge through the seeds?"_

_"Of course. Don't you?"_

_"They teach each other. They don't sow many seeds like we do,"_ a third tree, one that sounded like the one he'd heard the day before, broke in. It then confirmed that by saying, _"Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you no longer busy now?"_

_"Well, I sorta am, but I got told to take the time to come see you. What do you need my hands for?"_

_"You might have noticed we don't exactly have any ourselves. Someone left something in my branches two nights ago, but as we rest at night I cannot tell you who, or what. They are in a... what did you say it was?"_

_"A canvas sack," _one tree supplied.

_"What it said," _it said after a moment. _"In some of my upper branches. As long as you promise to be careful, I'll let you climb me to reach them."_

Riku regarded the trees, heading toward the one he thought was speaking.

_"Not me!"_ the first tree exclaimed. _"You want him, two down from me. You stay out of my branches, kid."_

_"Then don't call me kid and I'll do just that," _Riku told it. _"You might want to give me some advice as I climb. You know your branches better than I do, and what will support me better."_

_"The local humans have a stepladder they use to reach part way up. Perhaps you can use that to help?"_

_"Only at the start, and anyway, I can climb just fine," _ he said, recalling the ease with which Sam had climbed over rocks. He'd done it himself in the first time in this body, now he was going to do it himself. And it wasn't as if he was inexperienced – there were plenty of things to climb back on the islands. Many of them made by them as well.

The tree offered no advice for getting up the initial trunk, but he circled it to find suitable looking places to hold, then leapt up to reach some and start his ascent. The tree didn't make any remark about this, but there was the sense of massed curiosity from all those he could sense.

_"Fascinating creatures, aren't they?" _one observed to another. _"One has to wonder what it is like to live a life like theirs. Never rooted down, having to cover themselves, to have to go looking for their nourishment."_

_"And limited in some ways too," _another said. _"This one can only hear us because of the Fireoak Dryad's acorn. I wonder if he'll learn to make the skill his own?"_

_"I'm certainly going to try,"_ Riku told them. _"Your branches are really thick you know,"_ he remarked as he climbed. _"I can't see this sack of yours anywhere."_

_"You're on the wrong side of my trunk,"_ it said. _"Use the branches on your..."_ it paused.

_"Left?"_ Riku suggested patting the trunk on one side, then repeated for the other and said, _"Or right?"_

_"Right,"_ it decided. _"They should support your weight, I think. Mind you don't disturb the nest further down though. I'll let you know if its in any danger."_

He managed to pass the branches without any problems, the nest resting safely between several intertwining branches. It was unoccupied at the moment, but the tree assured him it was in use. After twisting through some higher branches and stopping several times as it warned him away from certain ones, he finally managed to reach a point where, just as it had said, a sack was caught.

He found a safe place to perch, then opened it to have a look inside. There were two coloured boxes inside, the chains normally locking them left loose. One was a familiar green, the other a dark grey.

Inside the grey were the twinned ruby bowls Adam had told him about, the other of course contained the two rings.

_"You recognise them?"_ the tree asked.

_"Yeah. We've been looking for these for a while now. They're the reason I'm in this body – it's not my own one, you see. These are what I need to get mine back again. Now if I can get these back down-"_ he stopped, and looked.

_"What is it?"_

_"I hate to say it, but I don't know if I can get back down again. Not as easily as I got up, at least. Do you think you could guide me again?"_

_"Up until you run out of branches, at least. After that you're on your own."_

_"That's what I was afraid of. Alright, my Queen, the Dryad Queen Xivan is due to come by soon, and she's expecting to see me because I've found these. Except I can't get down. So... could you all help me out here? Pass a message to her when she arrives and tell her Riku is stuck up a tree in the apple orchard and has found the amulets."_

_"We'll tell her, little friend,"_ the tree assured him. _"In the meantime, perhaps we can share knowledge. You tell us about humans, and we'll introduce you to the life of a tree."_

_"Just... not with these?"_ Riku asked. _"Not that I don't think the idea of experience life as a tree isn't interesting, but... I'd like to get my own body back first."_

_"Of course. We have nothing to wear it on, anyway."_


	100. An Amulet Agreement

The life of a tree, Riku soon learned, was not as simple as it first appeared. Having no need for action left them with plenty of patience and time to think on any number of topics, some that sounded so far beyond him they had to explain other ones before he even started to understand what they were trying to talk about.

But outside of that, it was more simple, reach for the sun, drink your fill from the rain and take nutrients from the soil by putting out far-reaching roots. Trees rarely knew their offspring because the wind and the birds and all manner of other natural lift took their seedlings to other places – which was the entire reason they passed on knowledge directly to those seedlings, so the sprouting saplings would know from the start.

The trees found his human life similarly intriguing, though they had some difficulty with some concepts. Life that does not move about finds it difficult to understand life that does, and the trees were no exception.

Several expressed curiosities to be explained, but as they passed the time conversing, more and more often there were murmured wishes they could try it for a time. One tree – the one he'd threatened to climb and play in the branches of – even suggested that maybe putting a ring over one of its twigs would count in the same way as it did Riku's finger.

_"Not that I'm not tempted myself, after hearing all you've told me,"_ Riku said. _"But like I said, for one thing I'd like to get my own body back and spend some time in it before I consider experiencing other lives again. And no offence, but after this particular ordeal, if I did do it I'd have to know I could trust the other person – or tree – to return back again afterwards. Especially since as a tree, well... I wouldn't exactly be able to do anything about it."_

_"Maybe so, but if it was done in a controlled way, and others knew..."_ it suggested almost wistfully._ "Maybe if your Queen supervised-"_

_"Speaking of her," _another tree cut in, _"She's just arrived. I've passed on Riku's message. She says to hang in there a bit longer, she'll be along shortly. She also says the Four and Queen of Staves and the Knight of Pentacles are with her."_

_"I kinda expected that. Knight's getting her around, since they have to go through him or have someone with a Keyblade like me to open the doors. Four's the one who left the amulets here, and Adam's the one who's actually owns them. Shame I've got nothing to write with, or I'd be able to switch myself back."_

_"That would leave you in an awkward position though, wouldn't it?" _the tree he was in suggested. _"He'd be left here in his own body, but with the amulets. Who knows where he is, or what he's doing? For all you know, he could be in a position that he needs to concentrate lest something happen to him."_

_"Oh. I guess I didn't think of that. I wonder when I'll get to use them then? I mean, I got work here I'm supposed to be supervising, and he's back at the castle with his own work. Probably this evening, I hope."_

_"Something you've got in mind?"_

_"Something like that. If you don't mind, I'll save it until Xivan gets here, I need to ask her a few things before I put it to her. I think she needs to know."_

_"We're trees, Riku. We can always wait."_

_"Sometimes I wish I had that kind of patience,"_ he said, trying to peer through the thick branches toward the orchard entrance. He was starting to sense the trees give Xivan directions, though he wasn't able to sense her, or hear any replies she may have given.

After a time she finally appeared alongside Adam with Yuffie and Knight trailing behind. Adam had already picked up the stepladder to bring over to them, and Riku, guided by the tree again, started back down toward the lower branches.

_"Over here,"_ the tree told Xivan. _"He's on his way down."_

"That one," Xivan's voice came from somewhere nearby, followed by Adam's.

"Really Riku, we can't let you out of our sight for a few days and already you're getting yourself in trouble again," he called up, grinning broadly.

"Me? In trouble?" Riku called back. "I just got a bit stuck, that's all. Go round the other side, I think that's where I'm going to run out of branches."

"What are you doing up a tree anyway?" Knight asked, apparently not having been informed of what he was up to.

"Oh, nothing much. Talking to the trees, learning what it's like in the life of a tree, finding a pair of misplaced amulets in a sack-"

"What?" Yuffie exclaimed. "How'd you find them?"

"So you _are_ responsible?" Knight rounded on her.

"I told you, it wasn't my idea," she told him. "How did you find them Ri-"

"Ah!" Adam interrupted gently. "Remember what I said."

"Sorry. Almost forgot. How did you find them, _Ace_," she corrected.

"This tree told me someone had left something in its branches and asked to borrow my hands finding out. I managed to get up here with it's help and find them alright, but I kinda realised I wasn't going to be able to get back down again so easily, and I didn't feel like dropping from the branches on to the ground. Here," he said, handing Adam the sack.

Adam peered in, checking them himself, then handed them down to Xivan.

"Right. Now it's your turn," he told Riku, who perched as close to the edge of the closest branch as he could. "Hold the ladder steady," he told those below. Knight and Yuffie both moved to hold it, and once they had Adam stepped up almost to the topmost step and folded Riku into his arms. "Hold on tight now, I'm going to need one hand to get back down safely," he told Riku.

Part way down, Xivan offered to take him from Adam. Riku decided to stay where he was though – it was hardly the first time he'd been in Adam's arms. He was, however, set down on the ground again as soon as Adam was also on solid ground.

"That's definitely much better," Riku sighed with relief. "I wasn't sure how long you'd be, and I didn't want to be up there all day. Not that you guys weren't good company," he added, speaking aloud to the trees for the benefits of the others."

"They mentioned you had something you wanted to ask me," Xivan prompted him.

"Oh, right. Almost forgot there. What've you told Three?" he asked, barely pausing to stop himself making the same mistake Yuffie almost had.

"About the amulets? Nothing, as yet. For one thing he's always come back feeling rather tired, and I thought it better to let him get his rest. I told you because I could tell you've been having trouble. Why do you ask?"

Riku hesitated, then said, "Can I just ask that what I say next stay between the five of us? At least for now?"

"Of course," Adam said. "Four, you heard him – not a word to anyone. Unless we say otherwise. Go on, Riku. What's on your mind?"

"I don't think he knows that we know who stole the amulets the first time, but I think he does the second. I had a word with him this morning – I keep noticing him, well... noticing our new Two, and I thought I'd better talk to him, so he doesn't get me into any uh..." he faltered.

"Yes, I think I understand," Xivan murmured. "We needn't say anymore there. Go on."

Riku nodded gratefully and continued, "Well, while I was talking to him I mentioned him not leaving me like that when we switch back, and he corrected me to 'if'. He suggested we might be stuck because, from what he was saying, we don't know where the amulets are, or who or why or anything, and that maybe we'd just have to accept it. I've only got suspicions for this, but... I think he does know about the second theft, and I think he was involved somehow because he doesn't want to go back."

There was silence for a few moments, broken only by a few murmured words by the trees as they discussed it themselves.

Xivan finally broke that, turning to Yuffie. "I think, little lady, it is time we had the truth from you – and if you will not tell us here, we will be paying the Wizard a visit. Unless Adam has an amulet for that."

"Probably, but it'd take longer," Adam said. "Can't the trees tell you who put them there?"

"They said it happened at night, so they weren't fully aware of it," Riku supplied. Xivan nodded agreement.

"It seemed sensible at the time," Yuffie said defensively. "Just after those cards had won and we were waiting. The Two of Swords and the Three of Pentacles came and found me together. Two told me he knew where they were, and Three said he was really – really him," she pointed to Riku. "He said there'd been a mistake and now it was sorted, to stop anything happening again they wanted me to take them and put them somewhere no one would find them. Only I knew I wouldn't have enough time that night, so Two told me no one would be in the orchards for a few days and I could stash them there until I got the chance to get them somewhere else."

"It certainly agrees with Riku's suspicions," Adam said. "It sounds like little Sam is becoming a rather devious young man. Since Two was the one who came forward and told us it was a Sword the first time, I think we can assume Sam convinced him they really had been restored."

"I think, your Majesties, in light of this it might be unwise to unduly punish Four here," Knight suggested. "It appears regardless of what the Two of Swords knew, she was deceived."

"You may be right," Adam agreed. "I'll consult with Deti and my Knight when we get back to be sure, so for now we'll say the disqualification stands, but has a fair chance of being lifted. The problem of little Sam remains though, Xivan. If Riku is right, he's completely unaware of this – and potentially getting into a situation that Riku would, understandably, prefer not to take responsibility for."

"No, Page has them on different tasks today," Xivan told him. "They'll not have any contact except perhaps at lunch, and I hardly think they'll do anything then. Two is quite a moral young lady, and I have little doubt she will find fault with any attempt Sam makes for her. You're the one who has uncovered this, Riku," she said. "While I understand you've enough on your plate as it is, what do you think should be done?"

"Why does everyone leave it up to me when I uncover something? First at the Staves last time Death attacked, with Ten and the old Two, now this..." he grumbled.

"It's like he's being as childish as he looks," Adam observed with a smile. "We'll let him think for a moment, and while we do..." he turned back to Yuffie and said, "Go ask the Swords where their Four is. If he's here at their castle, go to him and tell him the news so he no longer has to worry. If not, ask them to take a message to that effect to him. Unless something else comes up, go wait at the door back to our castle."

_"What would you suggest?"_ Riku silently asked the trees, despite knowing Xivan would probably hear their response, if not his query.

_"Don't let him know, of course,"_ the tree he'd almost climbed suggested. _"Find a reason other than this to call on him. That way he will not realise, and will have no opportunity to attempt escape."_

"An obvious idea," Xivan remarked. Adam looked at her curiously. "He asked the trees for advice. I was merely remarking on it."

"Let me guess. Call on him for something else, so he doesn't realise?" Adam asked. Xivan just nodded.

"I don't think there is anything though," Riku said. "He's not done anything wrong as such, and if you don't consider his real age or that he's in my body, there isn't really any problem with two cards wanting to, well... I mean, Five and Six..." he just trailed off.

"Why Riku, you mean to say despite all those nights I shared a bed about you, you're still bashful about actually saying it?" Adam asked, grinning again.

"I just... not so openly," he managed.

"It is nevertheless a good point," Xivan said. "I could summon him without a reason, but that may make him suspicious, and I see no immediate possibility. You could, however, simply use the same means Sora used to switch you though."

"That'd leave him with the amulets though," Riku said. "He could just undo it."

"Not if someone else did it," Knight broke in. "But either way, unless he is visible, one cannot be certain of what he is doing."

"The trees mentioned that too," Riku added. "Maybe we could use your idea again?" he asked Adam. "The one about making others experience other suits. Say... say we tell him an idea's been proposed and his input's been asked for. I don't think we should mention Adam or the amulets at all, tell him that every card is being queried for input on it, and now it's his turn. Even tell him I've already been consulted about it, but not Two because she's new. That'd put him in the same room as you, my Queen."

"Indeed. Then what? If he sees the amulets, he will become suspicious."

"Then... we have to find a way to switch without the amulets being in my hands or his view. Say..." he thought again. "Say that Knight keeps watch to see when he joins you, then goes into his room where the amulets are and uses them to put us back. That leaves me in my body with Xivan, and him in his wherever I've been. Like maybe his room, since I've been using it. No one will suspect anything out of the ordinary if I go to bed early, I can come up with an excuse again if I need."

"And the acorn?" Xivan prompted. "What of that?"

"I'll leave it in my room, unless he's locked the door. Or maybe I should leave it with Knight, and pick it up once back. I think that covers anything. Except if he does suspect and decides to try and leave, I think we'll want someone at the staircase to stop him. Just in case."

"I'll do that," Adam said. "Once it's sorted, I'll want to be there to retrieve the amulets anyway."

"No," Riku said. "Xivan will remember this. The Wizard said if I felt any of the amulets were unsafe to leave out, I could take them to him anytime to have him dispel them. I think given the mischief they've caused, that may be the best idea. Or at the very least... I think if there's no objections, I'd like to know they're in my care, so no one does this to me again. I promise not to use them without permission from one of your two, if that helps."

"I think I can trust you with them, certainly more than Sam in the circumstances. Adam?"

"You really need to ask? Naturally I know Riku well enough. But I must add that after any use of them, you ensure the amulets remain with Xivan, and that you limit the time on them. I'll leave the bowls with her, so no matter where or who you are, she can return you when your time is up."

"I've no problems with that," Riku said. "Now... if there's nothing else, I really ought to get on with my work here today. I've kinda had to neglect it while sorting this out, and it's coming up to lunchtime. I should at least set a good example, being in charge here, right?"

"You know Riku," Adam said. "Sometimes I really do think you're a workaholic."


	101. Mud Bath

Knowing what they had in mind lightened his mood considerably, and definitely gave him more patience than usual. Being more than happy to share in Sam's casual attitude toward everything while he still could only helped.

The weather held clear and even started to warm up somewhat, which by Five's reckoning had also helped. With the added assistance of the cranes Six and Ten had redesigned and the cards working away once again with Stave assistance – Yuffie among them, he noted in passing – the roughly square pit had definitely deepened noticeably.

There'd been no further landslides either, not with the new supports in place. One had an attached rope ladder securely anchored to let cards down into or up from the pit. Rather than staying on the sidelines and watching as Five had been, Riku headed down, picked out a shovel and carried on working.

Yuffie soon dug her way over to join him, though she said nothing at first.

"I don't mind, you know," Riku told her. "It wasn't your fault."

"I should have seen through it though," she said. "I knew there wasn't something quite right about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it."

"Don't feel so bad. I'm not entirely happy about it, but hey – it's not every day you get to be a kid again."

"Maybe if Sora hadn't stolen them in the first place... why did he steal them anyway?"

"From what I gather, someone told him the other switch hadn't been undone when it had," Riku answered. "That was before you came in."

"I wonder if he was involved in passing that information to him too?" Yuffie mused. "Maybe you should ask, once you're sorted tonight. Speaking of asking... you said something about talking to trees. What's that about?"

"This acorn was given to me by our old Two of Pentacles. He's a Dryad and it's from his tree. From what I gather he wanted me to find a place it could grow, but it also works like an amulet itself, letting me talk to the trees as if I was a Dryad myself."

"Do they talk about anything interesting?"

"You wouldn't even believe," he sighed. "They have all the time in the world and nearly unlimited patience. They started talking about things so far above me that I couldn't even begin to understand what they were talking about."

"So that's what you were doing up that tree, besides waiting for us. Listening to them to pass the time."

"Not just listening. They told me a bit about what it's like in the life of a tree, and I returned the favour. There's one tree in the apple orchard who even wants to see if those rings will work on him, he's so curious."

"You mean – he wanted to change with you? And make you a tree?" she asked, stopping in disbelief.

"Oh yes. I was tempted too, I'll admit," he told her, not stopping working himself. "But it's been nearly a whole week since I last spent a night in my own body, and I want to spend some time in it again before I start borrowing others instead. I wonder if our Knight would let me suggest changing him with Three – leave him as the tree, so he's got time to think about what he did."

"That's not right and you know it, Riku."

"No outside names, remember?" Riku told her. "Just be glad Judgement isn't around today or you'd be caught for that. Anyway," he went on. "You can't tell me what he did is right either, even if it wasn't him who got the information to Sora."

"Now you're doing it," she accused.

"I've been here longer than you, I know when it's safe," he dismissed it. "Now come on, back to work. I'm sure even ninjas like you can't forget how to do some good, honest hard work."

"If I did, I'm learning how to all over again. I don't think I've worked this hard in years."

"Probably about time then," he grinned at her. "It's good for you."

"Are you sure you're Riku?" she asked suspiciously.

"Believe it. I'm also the local foreman, so if you don't knuckle down and start slinging mud, _I_ get to be the one to take you to task for it."

"Oh, great, I'm getting pushed around by a kid," she said theatrically. "Now I've _got_ to do it."

"Sink-hole!" Five's voice barked. "Everybody back!"

Riku glanced quickly upwards, but thankfully he didn't mean it was another landslide. As the two of them got toward the edges he risked another glance back toward the middle of the pit, where a large pit was appearing, slipping outward. Gurgling sounds came from it, and not long after a dark, muddy brown pool started to bubble up with a strong acrid smell.

"Just what I need," Riku muttered. "Everything's going well, and then this happens."

"Look on the bright side – at least we won't have to dig there once it subsides," Yuffie told him.

"If it's safe," Riku added. Five was the only one not up against an edge of the pit now, cautiously watching the rumbling, gurgling pit. It had stopped growing at least, but the rumbling was growing to a roar.

"Down!" Five bellowed over the noise, gesturing to be sure they got the idea. Despite the ground here still being wet and muddy, everyone complied and got down low. Five turned and got to the edge as quick as he could, joining, quite naturally, Six.

Then the gurgling water burst up in a muddy geyser, the acrid scent becoming almost overpowering. It soared up past the top of the pit, splashing back down to spray everything with almost scorching hot muddy water and a spray of mud chunks.

Yuffie moved to cover him, while also apparently trying not to expose too much of herself to the onslaught. Over in a different part of the pit he saw Seven and Eight doing the same for the familiar Ace and Two of Staves.

After what seemed like an eternity the roaring subsided back into a rumble, the geyser finally sinking back down into a muddy, gurgling pool that then started to drain away again.

Riku nudged a startled and shaken Yuffie, who gave him a concerned look.

"I'm alright," he told her. "A bit muddy, but alright."

"A bit?" she laughed weakly. "You look like a mud pie."

"Occupational hazard of being a kid," he chuckled, then managed to get to his feet and called over to Five, "Is it safe now?"

"I think so. Everyone out of the pit except Ace – that Ace," he added, pointing to Riku as he remembered they had the Ace of Staves too. "Someone tell the Swords we give apologies for anything that's happened, but had no idea it was going to."

"Is that true?" the Two of Staves asked.

"Believe me, if I didn't know it was going to happen, there's no way any of you would. Move, now, and keep to the edges as much as possible. Ace, watch your step and come join me."

"Will you be alright?" Yuffie asked, back to be concerned.

"I'm a Pentacle, I'm made of tough stuff," he said dismissively. "You just do as you're told."

He did glance himself over as he picked his way through the disturbed soil and mud and even in some places what he was sure was clay. He doubted there was anywhere he could get any more mud on him to look at him, but that was a secondary concern. The geyser had splatted mud everywhere, and had reached high above – no doubt it had reached some of the farms.

_"Is everything alright with you?"_ he threw out the thought toward the trees.

_"We just had a shower of soil,"_ one reported. _"It's managed to get everywhere, and there are humans running around all over the place. They look like those birds they keep after they've cut the heads off."_

_"Headless chickens?"_ Riku suggested, trying not to laugh at the idea.

_"Probably, yeah. Want us to let you know if we hear anything about this?"_

_"Please. It can only help."_

Five, who had somehow contrived to remain almost completely clean but for a few splatters of mud, waited for him near the edge of the pit, gnawing on his knuckles thoughtfully, but with clear concern.

"Must have been a pocket of water nearby," he was muttering to himself. "And lava to to act like that."

"Can you explain what happened? In a way I'll understand?" Riku asked.

"I think so. That water was hot and smelled strongly of sulphur. That means there's a lava vent around here somewhere. For a geyser to happen like that... what I think has happened is the water has steadily built up, slowly soaking its way down. Or there's an underground water flow. What happens you see is the water works its way down to the lava level, not hitting the lava but coming into contact with superheated rocks that are. There it boils as you'd expect, building up pressure until..."

"It goes whoosh like that?" Riku suggested.

"Exactly. But until we started digging, there was nowhere for it to release. It's been boiling up there for who knows how long? And it probably would have kept on building up until it reached a point where it could cut through all the mud and rock, and would probably have sent any tower we built blasting off. Likely this is just the top of the vent – it manages to extend the vent more and more every time, but never breaches the surface."

"But we've been digging, reducing the pressure up here and allowing it to spew out sooner and with more effect," Riku finished. "Is it going to do it again, Five? And if it is, what can we do about it?"

"I really don't know, Ace. This is only the second time I've seen a geyser. The other one was called Old Faithful, so named because it erupted exactly every ninety-one minutes, or so I was given to understand. The only way to be sure really is to wait – or go down and look."

"With that kind of water? I'm amazed it didn't burn anyone, Five, if we go down it'll be hotter, right?"

"Almost definitely," he agreed gravely. "Ace, I think we're going to have to stop work. We don't dare do anything until we know for sure whether this is going to erupt again, and if the possibility remains, we'll have to help the Swords get some kind of barrier up to stop it having negative effects on the farms."

"No argument there, but couldn't we just fill it in? Use the mud we're digging out and drop it down the hole. That'd be baked dry, and the water would have to be pushed up. Sooner or later it'd come to the surface and we'd be able to take it away."

"Only if the route it followed was in a straight line upwards," he disagreed. "Otherwise you've just shifted it to another place – an unknown place. We know where this one is. Better a known one than an unknown one."

"Probably should have thought of that," Riku conceded. "Unless there's something we can do from here though, I think we'd better get up and let everyone know what's going on then."

"I wish there was something... this is a serious kind of thing. It means at the very least there's lava in the area, you realize."

"Right, but is there anything we can do?"

Five stared down into the sink-hole left by the geyser for a long time, then finally sighed and shook his head.

"No. We might as well get out of here and tell them. Though you should probably have a good thorough bath before you track all that over their castle."

"But Five," he protested, grinning again. "I just did, didn't you see? It was a mud bath."

Five sighed again, shaking his head as he picked his way back, then before he climbed up he glanced at Riku again and burst out laughing.


	102. Returned

After looking over his mud-splattered cards, Riku decided they'd have to impose on the Sword washrooms again, making sure all of them, even the borrowed Staves, knew they had to clean up after themselves. One of the Swords were asked to stop by the Stave and Pentacle castles to get a clean change for each of them, and on their way back also ask the King and Queen if they could come and see him.

Although the Queen declined that offer, the King had been more content to stop by and, though he made a point of remaining clear of the mud over the rest of them, listened as Riku explained the events and situation to him. Once done there was some agreement about what precautions would be taken, and the promise to spend the rest of the day once clean taking just those precautions to protect their crops.

Once that was over with and the change of clothes obtained, and put in the washrooms by cards cleaner than they were by far who tried their best not to show what they thought about the mud-caked cards among them, they all piled into the washrooms. With the Staves as well, there were only just enough to go around.

Riku was not amused by what had been picked out for him, and suspected he knew who had done it too. While still a practical shirt and shorts, someone had at some point embroidered the words 'Of course I'm blaming you, I'm just a kid' on the shirt. At least he wouldn't be wearing it all day if everything went as planned.

Several others found it amusing all the same, testing his patience as he tried to keep up the act of not caring about it and work on what had become known as the geyser defences. Which mostly just consisted of great canvas sheets that would, in theory, catch the mud it has slung everywhere.

He was grateful when the Stave departure lessened this to some degree, and more so when the time came for them to leave too, as it gave him the opportunity to do something he hadn't before – steer the ship back to their castle. While others loaded the ship he'd persuaded Five to explain it to him, then once underway left them to go below-decks.

_"Hope you get your own body back tonight,"_ one of the orchard trees called after him. _"Maybe once you've been back for a while, you'll come visit us again and tell us more about being human."_

_"And maybe consider even a short exchange with me,"_ the hopeful tree added once again.

_"You're really set on that, aren't you?"_ Riku asked it.

_"What better way to understand being human than by being human? Or the same for you and being a tree?"_

_"Don't misunderstand. I'm not against the idea, and it's nothing against you at all. I just need time. I might see if I can arrange something for you, but I don't know if they'll go for it."_

_"You forget. We're patient, and we'll understand. We're almost out of your reach now, so again... hope it goes well."_

Riku felt better for that. The trees seemed like much better company than some cards had been. Maybe being able to hear them like Dryads wasn't going to be such a bad thing. He almost wished he'd either been one himself, or had this gift earlier – it would definitely have helped him through the past week better.

They arrived back late, all the other Pentacles already upstairs at dinner. To his surprise, rather than Ten being the card to take on carrying him up the stairs, there were a few quiet words exchanged, then Five was the one to pick him up instead.

"Are you feeling alright?" Riku asked.

"Call it an attempt at making peace between us," Five replied. "We didn't exactly get off to a good start, and I imagine I didn't make it any easier when this happened to you. I still don't agree with certain things-"

"Like the kind of people I invite to bed with me?" he suggested, interrupting.

"That'd be one thing. But that doesn't give me any right to go and treat you badly for it. Three, Four and Ten have all had a few words with me, and all asked me to go a bit easier on you, however long you're there for."

"Hang back a bit then," Riku murmured, then once the others were slightly ahead he kept quiet and said, "Don't tell anyone this – _especially_ Three – but with any luck, tonight it'll be sorted."

"Why not tell Three? I though he'd be happy to get his own body back."

"Guess again. He's a little too comfortable there, and keeps trying to convince me that we're not going to find the amulets and get back. Except I did just that this morning."

"You think he's trying to keep it?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. Keep a careful eye on him at dinner and you'll probably see he's got eyes for Two."

"But he's just a kid-"

"In a grown-up body, Five. Maybe not as grown-up as you, but-"

"Point taken," he agreed, looking a little disturbed. "Best I let you down now I think – unless you want to be carried to dinner too."

"What do you take me for, a baby?"

Five chose not to answer that, setting him safely down. Riku headed after him for dinner, noting on the way in that Sam appeared to be torn between keeping an eye on him again, or looking at Two, who somehow appeared to be completely oblivious of his attention.

"Long day for you," Four remarked. "Had a Sword come here saying you'd all got a bit mucky earlier and needed a change."

"Yeah, we had to go get it for you," Sam added. Riku didn't find that surprising, not given the shirt's message.

"What happened this time?" Nine asked.

"Dug down and found a geyser," Riku replied, taking his meal and joining them. "Five thought it was a sink-hole at first, then it spewed up and sprayed everyone with mud and hot water. Had to stop work because of it."

"And I don't know what I'm going to do about it either," Five sighed. "There's lava somewhere in the area too. We've been putting the waste mud into the old Sword tunnels, since they're not using them, and I explored those fully – nowhere in there did I see any sign of lava or anything."

"Those are just dug out tunnels though," Six told him. "They're not like our mines."

"Or the Stave caverns," Eight added.

"I know, but I'd expect to see at least a few signs of it," Five persisted. "As for the geyser... we don't even know if it'll erupt again, let alone for how long. The hole it left behind goes down a ways then it's darker than the inside of your boot. No way to tell where it goes. I really don't know what we're going to do about this. Can't build over it safely, can't continue down safely."

"Someone will come up with something, surely?" Two asked.

"Yes – me," Five said. "Unless the King or Queen have any more experience, I'm the closest thing we have to a resident expert, and even I'm not confident in my expertise with this."

"I understand Queen Adam is visiting our Queen right now," Riku said in what he hoped was a casual tone. He didn't want to suggest to Sam that there were any other reasons for his being here. "Ask him about the contents of the red box, and that I told you about it. If he agrees, he might let us make use of it."

"You're suggesting one of Vitesse's amulets aren't you?" Five asked distastefully.

"It might help. And better that they're used to help everyone than the way she used them, you can believe that. I'd say more, but I don't think it'd be a good idea. I don't know Adam's policy on them but I imagine he doesn't want to spread about too much about them."

"It's the principle of it, Ace. The amulets are magic, and where I come from, magic is a myth. We depend on solid science instead, and magic... it just doesn't fit into that. There's no way to explain it by science."

"You're doing it wrong then," Two observed. "Magic is a fundamental part of everything. I know we're not supposed to talk about outside, or so Ten told me, but on my world we had to revise a number of theories to include the existence of magic, and once we did a number of anomalies became much less anomalous."

"Try telling that to our lot," Five sighed, lapsing into silence as he contemplated the idea.

"Hungry again?" Ten asked Riku. "You look like you're trying to set a new record."

"Just tired again," he said, feigning a yawn. "Was a busy day, and unless we figure out what we're doing tomorrow, I'm not likely to be that busy again for a bit. So I'm going to get some more rest and try to enjoy not being busy."

"And enjoy being a kid too by the looks of that shirt," Sam observed, now watching him as if trying to see how he'd react.

"Well, we get all the fun when we're young," Riku replied airily, taking the plate back. "See you all in the morning," he added, then left them to it. Voices came from the upper plaza to tell him Knight and Adam were both talking, so he headed up to join them.

_"See you in a bit when I'm back,"_ Riku said to the trees, who rustled variations on the general good wishes the Sword trees had done before he removed the acorn. Without it there things seemed suddenly very quiet again, even though there hadn't actually been much as such. He started to understand why the old Two had wanted to find out what it was like, not hearing it – for Riku it was a welcome break for his mind, but to a Dryad used to hearing it all the time, it would be very different.

"Ah, Riku," Adam said as he joined them. "We were wondering if you hadn't changed your mind."

"Get real!" Riku snorted, holding out the acorn. Knight pointed him to Adam instead. "Don't lose it," he told Adam, handing it over. "I want it back."

"In exchange for what?" Adam asked with a familiar look in his eyes.

"Oh, come on. You could at least wait until afterwards. Anyway, what would Deti think if he knew?"

"He does know," Adam grinned. "I'll tell you more after you're back. There's been a slight change of plans though – we'd like you to wait in Knight's room. Obviously, we'd like a word with little Sam afterwards, and it'd be nice to have him somewhere we can keep an eye on him."

"The amulets are there waiting," Knight continued. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't get impatient though, and left it to me. We'll be here talking and pretend not to notice when Three visits her – he already knows she wants to see him. I'll join you and lock us in once he's inside, and the rest follows."

"Locking me in? You're not taking any chances this time, are you?"

"Lets just say we understand your concern and don't want anything untoward to happen," Adam said. "Now go on, quickly – before Sam finishes his dinner and comes on up."

Riku nodded, hurrying into Knight's plain room. The four portal doors were naturally inactive, and knowing Knight he wasn't surprised to see the bed laid perfectly, as if he was never in it. An armour stand was at the foot of it with what appeared to be an umbrella stand for not just one but several swords, all resting in their scabbards.

Like the Stave Knight, he also had a table with several chairs set about it, and it was on there the amulets laid. The rings were beside the bowls, and beside the bowls were two scraps of paper with their real names on. So this was how Sora had effected the switch without being anywhere near him.

In order to make things as hard as possible for Sam, just in case he tried to make for the amulets and try to get back again, Riku took to the bed in the opposite corner to the table, putting his ear to the wall to try to hear.

Indistinct and muffled through the walls, he could hear the continued conversation between Knight and Adam. Footsteps followed, though since Knight's room wasn't next to Xivan's, he had no way of telling who they belonged to, or even if they belonged to Sam.

He waited impatiently as the sound of conversation dropped off and it went quieter still. He almost wished he'd kept the acorn so he wasn't left alone like this, having the trees around to talk to had been nice. As long as that still worked once he was back though...

Finally more footsteps came, this time accompanied by the tell-tale clinking of Knight's armour as he at last joined him.

"Hope you don't mind," he told Knight as he locked the door. "I just..."

"I know. I don't blame you. It's certainly better than one idea I had, believe me."

"What's that?"

Knight rapped on his breastplate with one mailed fist and said, "This stuff isn't light, take it from me. I doubt you'd be able to wear it for long in your own body, but in that one..."

"Seriously?" Riku demanded. "You'd put me in that?"

"It was a tempting thought. If it'd inconvenience you, imagine how difficult he'd find it afterwards. The Queen doesn't expect him to try anything, but I didn't think it would be wise to take any chances."

"How long are we waiting?" Riku asked as Knight seated himself.

"Until Adam gives the signal. Xivan is talking slightly louder than usual so he can hear outside her door, and when she says certain words he'll come over and knock my door to let us know. Patience, Ace. You'll be back soon enough. And please stop fidgeting; I've got to sleep in that bed you know."

"Sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed.

They waited in silence for a time, Riku trying to keep calm while Knight remained poised to drop the paper into the bowls. The combination of various feelings he felt at getting back and the wait made it hard for him, making it seem like an eternity before finally there was a light rap on the door.

Knight nodded to Riku, then dropped the paper. Though they had only a little way to go, they still seemed to take an age to come to a rest inside the translucent ruby bowls. They settled, nothing appearing to happen at first, then the paper burned. There was a familiar tugging, a sense of movement and not moving at the same time, disorientation, then the sound of running water.

Riku looked down, smiled and sighed, "At last."


	103. Back to Normal

Xivan restored his rank as the Ace of Pentacles once more, then handed him over to the waiting Adam outside so she could join Knight in their little talk with Sam. Since Adam was talking with Five, about the very suggestion he'd made not so long ago, Riku just waited.

"Granted, it's magic, but if you can find someone willing to do it-" Adam was saying.

"I know, but where am I supposed to find someone other than me who knows what to look for? I'm not comfortable just putting myself in the hands of magic."

"Riku's idea has merit-" he started, stopping to let a particularly loud outburst come from Knight's room. Despite the volume, it remained hard to tell what had actually been said. "Just keep it in mind. If you do decide to take the idea, have him pay me a visit tomorrow. He can use the portals on his own, and it's probably about time we got some more visitors at the Staves."

Five grunted, nodding briefly to Riku then wandering back downstairs.

"Asking after the red box amulet?" Riku asked Adam.

"You should know, you sent him to me. I can't fault your reasoning, but I wish you'd consult me first."

"You never used to ask me to consult you. Or me either, for that matter."

Adam nodded, chuckling. Once another outburst passed inside Knight's room, he remarked, "I can't help but sympathise with him in a way, you know. When your childhood isn't exactly going smoothly and you find a way out, you're bound to go for it."

"I just wish it hadn't been at my expense. The idea of having to grow up a second time wasn't entirely appealing – not to mention ending up out of the game in his body, where he got in."

"I researched the amulets in more detail actually," Adam said thoughtfully, absently handing back the acorn amulet. "If that had happened, you'd have arrived where you departed – just not in your own body. But that's solved now, anyway."

"Yes, and didn't you say you were going to tell me something afterwards? Something about Deti knowing?"

"Oh, yes. That. I thought you might have missed sharing a bed, and would want to enjoy your first night back in your own body in a familiar way. And yes, before you ask, Deti really did agree. He offered to come himself, but I pointed out sharing a bed with him probably wouldn't have the same effect."

"Let me just... make sure I've got this straight," Riku said, holding up one hand. "The Queen of Staves is, with his King's permission, going to join the Ace of Pentacles in bed. You know there's going to be talk if I do."

"Since when has that bothered you?"

"Since I found out Ten has a crush on me," Riku shrugged. "There's a thought. I wonder if he'd like to join in?

"Riku, those beds aren't big enough for three. Even my own bed isn't that big."

"Well... not that I don't like the idea. I appreciate the thought, really. But... well, don't take it the wrong way Adam, but now you've mentioned the idea, I was thinking of asking him. Then if he'd rather not, I know there's at least someone I can ask."

"Well, whatever makes you happy, Riku," Adam said, hugging him. "And... those amulets. Take care of them. I don't doubt there'd be more than a few who'd object to leaving these particular ones in your care. Have a good night's sleep now, won't you?"

"If I've got good company, always," he told him, disentangling himself from Adam's arms to head back downstairs. Not that the idea hadn't been tempting, but he felt it only fair to give Ten the chance too.

First however, he had to re-tidy his room. Sam had not exactly left it in an ideal state, but after he'd briefly glanced in to see if Ten was in and found he was either still at dinner or up with Page, he settled for listening out for him while clearing up.

During that he found a curious blue box, larger than any amulet box and not locked at all. It had been hidden behind other clothes that had been put some way under the bed, a place he hadn't looked before. It wasn't anything he'd left there, or recognised seeing before. Something Sam had left behind, perhaps?

He cleared up the rest of the floor so there was room to tug it out. As large as it was, it wasn't heavy at all. It took a few moments for him to find where to open it, lifting the lid off slightly only to find it wasn't anything of Sam's at all – this contained what he'd been wearing when the cards had taken him. They hadn't vanished, they were kept safely in wait for the time he left.

A tell-tale floorboard creaked, so it was put away again and glanced out quickly. It was definitely Ten's door that had opened, so he quietly let himself into Ten's room.

"Mind a little company tonight?" he asked.

"I told you, not unless he says so," Ten murmured.

"Well, I do say so. It's me, Ten. I mean, really me."

"Riku? You got back then? I thought you were going to bed early."

"Yeah, we didn't tell Three what we were really up to. Hold on – I know how to prove it."

He quickly went back to his room and picked up the acorn he'd put safely to one side, bringing it back.

"I can't argue with that," Ten nodded. "His acorn wouldn't let anyone else handle it, if I understand how it works right. I don't really, it's magic and I don't have any idea how it works. Feel better for being back?"

"Of course. And you know what this means in the morning."

"Yeah, I know," he yawned. "Right now I just want some sleep."

"Like I said. Mind a little company?"

Ten thought about it for a time, looking up at him from the collection of covers and pillows that for him at least gave him something he was more familiar with to sleep on, then got up and said, "Do I get to see you again?"

"Well you don't expect me to sleep in what I'm wearing, do you?"

"Oh, good. I was hoping you'd say that. Your room though," he added after a moment. "Mine isn't really suited for it, unless you're a former lion."

* * *

><p>It was definitely nice to have his own body back, and having company only made that better. It didn't matter that he was awake early, or what anyone else thought. While normal still evaded anyone who was stuck living as a card for however long, things were at least starting to go back to what passed for normal. And waking up to good company and the right body definitely helped that.<p>

They'd heard Sam go to bed, or at least counted how many cards had gone to be and counted all of them. If Sam held anything against him for this, it was hard to tell outside of the few loud outbursts he'd had. As for whatever was said between him, Knight and Xivan, he'd find that out if she thought he needed to most probably.

The acorn he'd been left had been put safely away, and not worn since the return exchange. That, he'd decided, could wait. The grand tree that formed their castle likely already knew, and the other local trees had probably felt the magic take hold again. It'd be nice to hear them again, but right now with Ten still peacefully sleeping, that could definitely wait.

The only thing left now was for him to figure out how exactly he was to go about teaching Ten about what he persisted in calling courtship. Maybe lions had the right idea with their more simple approach. Having to figure out this was decidedly not simple. Then again, if Sora could do it... but Sora made things up as he went along. Perhaps that wasn't such a bad approach either.

Riku sighed, trying to think it through. Remembering something from Adam along the way, he reached a hand up absently and scratched at Ten's head, right between where the ears would still be if he'd been a lion. After a few moments there was a low growling sound that, once he'd realized it, appeared to be Ten trying to purr cat-like in his sleep. It sounded different but that probably came about because the human form wasn't really designed for purring any more than it was... well, anything else Lions did.

* * *

><p>The two of them were the last to breakfast this time, having got caught up in their morning discussions and lost track of time. Five and Six both wore badly concealed expressions of amusement as he and Ten took their breakfast and then their seats.<p>

Two looked from Riku to Ten, then sighed, "Two of them. First you two, now them..."

"Who said that's what we were doing?" Riku asked with a benign smile. "We were just talking."

"Well what else d'ya expect us to believe you were doing?" Sam asked. He didn't look or sound quite as bright as he had done before, and Riku noted with some interest he wasn't attacking a large breakfast the way he used to either. Maybe he'd decided it was time for a change, Riku wondered.

"No, really," Ten said. "Just talking."

"Sure," Six said. "We believe you. It's not like we haven't used the same excuse."

"I don't know," Riku said theatrically. "Everyone thinks the worst of me. I can't even share a bed with someone without people talking."

"Is that what you were doing last night?" Five asked. "I wondered why no one answered when I knocked Ten's door this morning."

"At least you can't suspect us of it then," Ten said. "We'd have woken you up."

"No, you were resting up for this morning," Seven murmured, trying badly to keep a straight face.

"Did you have to put up with this sort of thing when you were a Stave too?" Ten asked Riku plaintively.

"Oh yes," he laughed. "Sometimes I didn't even get out of bed before the other cards started poking fun at me and Adam for it. Doesn't matter what you do – or don't do, for that matter. They'll always have their own ideas of what we did, so why not just let them? As long as _we_ know what goes on between us, that's all that matters."

"At least you've got the right idea there," Two observed. "And it's good to know I won't have you eyeing me the way a certain other card was."

Sam suddenly turned red and became very interested in his breakfast.

"What's wrong there, Three?" Four asked pleasantly. "Any redder and you'd put those strawberries to shame."

"Let him be," Nine told them. "He's still probably having a few adult thoughts he's not supposed to yet. A little leftover from borrowing Ace's body." She looked at Ace then with a wicked grin and said, "I don't suppose you'd let me borrow it too, would you?"

"You'll have to get in line," Riku answered. "Ten's got rights on it first."

"And I think I might just keep it to myself," Ten added.


	104. With a Spirit's Aid

**A/N: **Oops. Wrong story chapter uploaded, but fixed now. That's the trouble when you're writing two at once.

* * *

><p>Having spent the morning with Ten meant Riku hadn't needed to consult the notice board to find out his task today. After the unexpected geyser yesterday it was understandable that fewer cards would be going, and it was similarly understandable that he would, once again, be among them. Five was going along with him of course, as were Sam and Four.<p>

As the weather had remained good overnight and even begun to turn warmer, they stayed out on deck as Four once again steered them downstream toward the Sword castle. Sam stayed with his older brother and, Riku noted, still didn't look entirely happy. He didn't completely blame him that, just the methods he'd used. Five meanwhile remained at the prow of the ship, leaning on the rail disconsolately.

"What's on your mind?" Riku asked him.

"What else?" he replied. "I just hope it hasn't erupted again overnight, defences or no defences."

"Either way, at least we've got something we can do, right?"

"One thing, Ace. And I still don't like it. Magic just doesn't sit right with me. I'm the only one who can use the amulet because I'm the only one who knows what to look for, but that doesn't mean I'll like it – and from what Queen Adam told me, I won't be able to communicate with anyone."

"I might be able to help there," Riku said. "When Vitesse was still here she used it on me once, told me to go to our castle and spy on you. Can't say I agree with that, but anyway. While I was there, Xivan noticed me, because she's a Dryad."

"Wait. Let me guess. Getting an idea here. That acorn the old Two left you might let you do the same," he said shrewdly.

"Might is right – I know how to find someone else, but only when they're actually in their body, I can't guarantee it'll work with the amulet just yet. If it works, I'll at least be able to sense your presence."

"Better than nothing, I suppose," Five sighed. "I really don't know what we're going to do about this. Hopefully I'll be able to look down there and see it's relatively straight. If it is..."

"Fill it in the way I suggested?"

"There are worse options, believe me. Not really sure why I've been given them two today though. It's not as if we need them, and with the way he probably feels about you after last night..."

"Three? Well, as long as he doesn't make trouble, I'm not holding it against him," Riku told him. "I'm not saying I agree with what he did mind. I can sort of understand why he did it. I don't appreciate his methods, but it's over now, and maybe he's learned a few lessons from it."

"If nothing else in why we didn't let him do certain jobs," he observed. "I gather from Nine he turned out to be a fair hand as a smith, so maybe once he grows up a bit..."

"You know that's going to be a problem for him though. Especially after having experienced being taller."

"Everyone has to go through it," Five shrugged. "Even me. He might have had a short-cut for a time, but the problem with short-cuts is that they always come back to bite you later on. In his case by being put back again."

"At last," Riku murmured. "I thought we'd never get here."

Five glanced at him as they their usual mooring point at the Sword castle, then shook his head. "And I thought _I_ was a workaholic."

"What, you want me to slack off a bit instead? Do half a job or take longer?"

"Of course not, just sometimes you seem oddly eager to start work. Don't you ever suffer from Monday Morning syndrome?"

"Not if I can help it," Riku replied, tossing a mooring line to shore then climbing down after it to tie them up to handy posts they'd added during the removal of the old tower. Sam did the same for a second line further up, while Four and Five ran out a gangplank.

Once moored up they each took a shovel and headed toward the pit, looking at the quickly erected defences from the day before. There were a few small splatters of mud on each of them, but it didn't look like any eruptions had been as violent as yesterdays.

The Seven of Staves awaited them at the head of the rope-ladder leading down, in his hands the similarly familiar red box, already unlocked, containing the amulet of astral projection. Five regarded it for a moment then said, "Not up here. If I'm going to do this I don't want to have to go all the way down there from up here. You can climb down with us."

"Not me," Seven said, then pointed to Riku. "Him. Back later."

The three Pentacles frowned.

"He means he's been told to give it to me and will be back later to retrieve it for Adam," Riku interpreted, taking the box off him. "Anything interesting going on at my old castle?" he asked Seven as the others started down.

"Three's out. Several weeks. Four's safe. Some think we should ask for you back. Page considering retirement."

"Page? Old, set in his ways Page?"

"Not the only one surprised," Seven smiled. "But he's not sure if he can."

"He deserves it after all this time. Can he retire though? I thought the only way for the Royal Arcana to leave their posts was to die."

"Many rules changed lately. Page hopes that one too. Can't stay – messenger."

Riku nodded, letting him leave again and following the other Pentacles down. It was good to talk to a Stave again, even one like Seven. Somehow he felt better knowing how things were going at his former castle, even if he wasn't a part of it any more.

Five still clearly had reservations about what they were doing, but at least went along with it. He had some idea of what to do, finding a spot where he'd be able to leave his body behind once his spirit had been evoked.

"Alright," he said once Riku joined them. "Lets get this over with, and may we all hope I find a simple solution."

Riku was the one to use the amulet, setting it about Five's neck the same way Vitesse had him. Five's eyes went vacant, his body slumping slightly, and Riku was sure he could see a slight haze in the air that was human-shaped.

_"__Ace? Can you hear me?"_ Five's voice, though very faint sounding.

"I can hear you," he replied aloud, uncertain if talking to him as he did the trees would work. "I think I can tell where you are too. I don't know for sure what my reach is though, so we might lose contact if you have to go too far down."

_"__If we have to, we have to,"_ Five told him. "_I'm heading over the sink-hole now. You said you'd done this before, didn't you?"_

"Yeah, back when Vitesse was still around," Riku said, following the slight haze. "You can pass through solid stuff like that. I tried not to myself, sometimes what I saw kinda bothered me. Come on you two," he told Sam and Four. "And stop looking at his body like that Three, you can't take it from him just because he's not home right now."

"Can't blame me for wishing," Sam shrugged. "What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Keeping me company while I listen to what Five says and keeping out of trouble," Riku told them. The haze had disappeared into the ground.

_"__I see what you mean about going through things. That's almost creepy. Interesting though,"_ he added after a moment. "_And I'm sure I spotted a gemstone in there somewhere.__"_

"Can you still hear me?"Riku called down. "_Or would this be better?"_ he threw down silently.

_"__Whatever you did the second time, I heard you clearer,"_ Five responded. "_It's ridiculously dark down here. I can only tell where the edges are by going through them. Seems to be mostly straight down so far. I'll let you know if I find anything worth mentioning."_

"He thinks it goes straight down so far," Riku reported. "He's also said it's dark down there, so it's hard to say how far down he is."

"He can't be hurt like that, can he?" Four asked curiously. "I mean if he were to encounter lava or something..."

"I don't think so. When it got used on me I got told to visit our castle, had a good explore. I went through the forge once by accident and I didn't feel anything. He should be fine, and if not all we have to do is take the amulet off him and he'll be brought back to his body, go and grab the Four of Swords and have him use a healing spell."

"So what, we just sit around and wait?" Sam demanded. "What d'ya need us along for?"

"Beats me," Riku shrugged. "I don't assign the cards. Maybe it was preparation for any solutions we come up with – you're here so we don't have to send for you when we start work again."

_"__This chute is naturally formed for sure,"_ Five's voice came. "_There's none of the irregularities a man-made one would have. It comes very close to intersecting with one of the Sword tunnels too. One of the ones we knew we'd uncover at that."_

_"__I imagine they don't share our mining knowledge so had no way to tell,"_ Riku threw back down.

_"__Probably. Even I'd have missed it though if I'd been mining."_

As Five said that, Sam spoke up again, "Hey Ace. Did you really did anything with Ten last night?"

"What if we did?" Riku asked archly.

"C'mon, you can tell us, right?"

"I dunno, maybe it's something we want to keep between ourselves. Besides, it's more fun this way – leaving you to wonder."

"We won't be the only ones wondering, not if you two keep getting up before everyone else," Four remarked. "I heard you two getting up."

"So did I," Sam said. "Your getting up early rubbed off on me. Where did you go, the throne room? You'd have to make sure you cleaned up afterwards, the King and Queen wouldn't like it if you... well, left anything."

Riku glanced back to them, then laughed. "I wonder if this is how Adam felt whenever people asked him about what he and I did. He was the more experienced one then, and more often than not, the one who gently persuaded me into things. Not that I minded that. This time it's me doing it to Ten, and everyone's asking me instead of him."

"Should be alright with talking about it then," Sam said hopefully.

"Well, would you be? After all you had my body for a whole week. Are you going to tell me what _you_ did with it? And maybe explain just how you know there'd be something to clean up?"

"I uh..." Sam faltered. "That is... I mean... well..." he trailed off, already starting to flush again.

"Sounds to me like my little brother had a very interesting education into adulthood," Four observed. "Maybe I won't have to have a certain little talk with him after all."

_"__Can you hear me now?"_ Five's voice suddenly sounded. "_Ace? Can you hear me?"_

_"__Yeah, I hear you. You must have gone out of reach. What's the fuss?"_

_"__It's a straight chute. I followed it all the way to the bottom. There's still a lot of boiling water there, but because it's open now there's not so much pressure on it. That's why the debris we saw was nothing compared to yesterday's eruption. I was right about their being lava and superheated rocks, but it looks like these rocks were actually created by the water hitting the lava. I can't say for sure, I need a book on geology to be certain, but I think that's what happened. Anyway, we should be fine for filling the hole in, the mud will displace the water, and the lava will bake all the water out of what we put down there. That'll strengthen it somewhat, so it all works out – at least so far. Get the others working, I'm on my way back up."_


	105. Back to Work

Five had returned from his spiritual sojourn and insisted that the amulet be removed and left outside the pit to ensure no one used it on him again. Riku understood his reluctance to use it again no matter how useful it had been, but also pointed out that putting it in a position to be stolen wasn't exactly ideal. After that had been decided he left the three of them to work and put it in the care of the Sword royalty.

Having the sink-hole available as an alternative place to dump the accumulated mud and dirt made progress much quicker, even with just the four of them. While they received no Stave or Pentacle aid through the day, not having to take the mud up and fill in the Sword tunnels with it meant they had more time to dig.

During the course of the day they'd uncovered the first tunnel just meters from the geyser's chute already partly blocked up with previously stored mud due to Five's estimate of it. It had been packed tightly in to form as strong a wall as they could with just dirt, though it would still need to be rebuilt.

That tunnel also marked the last point at which they could dig down with shovels, switching to picks to level the ground and in the process uncovering a second tunnel that had not been filled in yet. Five surveyed the area and decided they'd have to continue down past it a ways to ensure it didn't become a weak point in the resulting structure.

Sam did not join in at that point, not even needing prompting to know it wasn't safe for him to pick up a pickaxe. He did examine some of the yellowish rock as he took it out of their way, even putting some aside instead of sending it too down the sink-hole, perhaps to use it later themselves.

Lunch saw the tools downed and all of them out of the pit, thankfully less muddy than previous days so only a minimal clean up was needed. During lunch, the Sword King paid him another visit.

"Don't get too surprised," he told Riku as he approached. "I'm just here for an update I forgot to get yesterday. You know that geyser erupted a few more times last night?"

"We gathered from the debris, your Majesty," Riku replied. "I gather the defences we put up worked then?"

"Indeed. We've been able to clean up after yesterday's and only minimal harm done. I'm told however that we could really do with our storage tower back."

"No pressure then," Riku laughed. "Just got to fill in the hole, put in the reinforcements and build a new tower. I think assuming all goes well, we should be well on the way by the end of the week."

"Ace, we're very pressed for storage. Isn't there anything you can do to hurry things along?"

"You want good work or quick work?" he asked. "You can't have both, and the way the foundations were, better to be good work. I'll talk to others and see if I can commandeer more cards, maybe even the Staves, but even then there's only so much that can be done."

"I suppose I should have expected that," the King conceded. "What about making a temporary structure? It wouldn't have to be ideal – we can temporarily relocate other places into it, perhaps even the cards. Almost all of the rooms were designed, I'm told, to be easily converted into storage."

"You won't make yourself all that popular among your cards if you do that to them," Riku observed. "But point taken. If we take down the defences – don't worry, it's not going to erupt again, or so Five tells me – we can use those to make something basic and like I said, I'll talk to the other Pentacles when I get back and see what else can be done."

"It's better than nothing, believe me," the King sighed. "I suppose it's just as well we're having these problems instead of letting the castle sink. Just be glad you don't have to listen to the Queen when she gets irritated about the lack of storage. She has a very penetrating voice when irritated."

"No worries there, she's always seemed civil enough when I've met her."

"That's because you're company. Oh, by the way. I'm planning on stealing you from the Pentacles for a few days. Not only does your friend Four think you should at least have a chance to see what it's like, I keep getting requests from various cards to see if they can challenge you in a sword-fight."

"At least let me finish work on this first, your Majesty. One thing at a time, after all. And you'll have to lure me away from a certain Pentacle I've an interest in."

"Maybe I can borrow him too," the King mused. "Well, good to hear from you anyway, Ace. Keep up the good work."

Riku watched the King pick his way through the still somewhat muddy ground around the pit, finishing his lunch and thinking through this. The defences were little more than canvas sheets and timber frames, some of them still with a few last remnants of mud splattered over them. Whatever they made with them would be very basic, and probably unsuitable for storing anything except perhaps some disgruntled Swords having to camp out there.

He also wondered about the practicality of converting the Sword courtyard into an enclosed space like they had at their own castle. For one thing it'd give them more space to work with, without having to worry about the weather getting to anything left there. That being said he also admitted he had no idea what was necessary for the storing of the various foodstuffs they produced.

Once they'd finished their lunches, Riku gathered the other three Pentacles and filled them in on what the King wanted, and his intentions of putting up some kind of lean-to that afternoon.

"It's possible," Sam said. "If I remember what Ten taught me well enough, I'm sure we can make what we've got stretch a bit."

"Since when did you become an expert on woodwork?" Four asked him.

"I'm not, but I learned recently enough to remember what he taught me, and that makes me the closest thing you've got. Ace doesn't count, his learning was interrupted when we got switched. Anyway, I think I can figure a way for me to do it without the usual issues, so I want to see if I can. It'll mean I can help."

"Just watch yourself," Five told him. "It was for your own safety. I'm not saying your ideas might not work, just... be careful."

Sam stuck his tongue out at Five, then said, "Anyway, you need me. You had Ace scrambling up to check all the ties and everything higher up before, and that means I've got to do it this time. If we work together to take it all down, we'll have plenty of time to put it up in some form for them, but we'll want to get to work now so we don't waste any more time talking."

"I wonder if we shouldn't put him in charge," Riku murmured, watching him already head for the ship to get the tools they'd need. "If nothing else, it'd let me do something else rather than coming here every day."

* * *

><p>That evening, Riku steered the ship back upstream. With Sam's help they'd put together a sizeable and sturdy shelter that, with the help of a bucket of water, would even hold off the water. Though they were already leaving as it happened, several disgruntled looking Swords were already relocating their belongings to the shelter in preparation. Likely the other Swords would be asked to do the same as they returned from their various duties at each castle.<p>

Four came up to join him on the deck during the journey, remaining quiet for a time before he finally said anything.

"I think you've done him a favour, you know," he murmured.

"Your brother? How so?"

"Well for one thing he's not quite as hyperactive any more. You saw him this morning, that's not the normal kind of breakfast he'd eat. I think seeing adulthood first-hand taught him a few things. He still resents you not telling him you were going to switch him back, but he doesn't hold it against you."

"I was hoping he wouldn't. I like him. Not in that way though," he added quickly, seeing Four's look.

"Well... anyway, he's learned. Definitely learned a few things I was dreading having to tell him when he got old enough, believe me. It's a relief not to have to worry about that little talk."

"How old is he, Four? I don't think anyone's ever said, and I'd like to know how young I was for the last week."

"Seven. Though because of the way time passes here, he's technically a bit older. And you're..."

"More than twice his age," Riku answered evasively. "Old enough to know better, at least."

"But not old enough not to mind sharing your age, I see," Four chuckled. "And old enough that he was an adult for a time... you know it was hard to think of him as my own brother during that time? That's why I was so willing to accept you in his place."

"I think I needed it, to tell you the truth. If it hadn't been for you – you and Ten, and I think in some measure Five once a few cards had a word with him – I don't think I'd have gotten through it so well."

"You're probably right, too. When I heard you'd gone for that Sword back at the Tower..."

"Yeah, I could have handled that better," Riku conceded. "I was just kinda short of patience."

"I noticed. You're alright now though?"

"I feel fine now. I've got no reason to resent everyone else being bigger than me any more, I can do everything again... the only thing that isn't entirely fine is a slight ache in one arm, but I think I know what that's from. I'm not worried about that."

Four laughed knowingly, shaking his head. "Trust him to do that while he had the chance. Since you bring it up though... if you and Ten want a place you won't be disturbed, consider the parlour rooms in the walls of the castle. You have to go all the way back up again later of course, but you won't have to worry about anyone suddenly needing the throne room."

"It'll be a while before we do anything like that, Four. Sharing a bed is one thing, anything else... that takes a little more time and stuff. You might want to tell Five and Six though."

"They know," he nodded. "They just prefer to use one of their rooms while we're at breakfast." Four lapsed into silence, watching the landscape pass by and then their castle loom closer in the evening darkness. As they passed through into the castle itself, Four made one last remark.

"Take care of him, Ace. Especially when it gets close to that time. He's always a bit of a state afterwards, and he gets snappy before as well. Maybe if you're with him you can help temper that, get him through it safely. He's a lion in a human's world Ace, and he still needs someone to help him through life."


	106. Inside and Out

It seemed strange that even though they were the cards who, it sometimes seemed, did the most work, there was little going on worth note and so dinner was quiet for a change. Sam made mention of a few ideas he wanted to try that would hopefully let him access a few more of their trades, though Nine steadfastly refused to let him back into the forge until he grew up a bit.

Ten agreed to pass a few of those suggestions on to Page that evening, then aside from Four going for his usual after dinner drink, things turned quieter still. Riku didn't stay up to see how bad Four could get before the following hangover. The dreadfully off-key singing that disturbed him not long after going to bed meant he didn't want to either.

He was slightly surprised that Ten hadn't decided to come join him again, but he reasoned he might have just been up late and not wanted to bother him. They'd both be among the first cards up anyway, so he didn't worry about it. Sleep came first.

* * *

><p>"I wonder then what would happen if someone tried to use these cards for other tasks?" Merlin mused, watching the cards that were now safely contained under a transparent dome.<p>

"Please don't," Kairi said in a pained tone. "Sora and Riku are still in there, and Yuffie too. You didn't need to send her in, you know."

"Apparently not, not from what you say. It's changed a lot since I was last there." Merlin peered closer. "No movement at all, except for the Moon above."

"Means it's night-time," Kairi supplied. "Just be patient."

"I know that. If I counted right, I make it three more of their days until the next chance to leave. Now, if I can find a way to intervene without getting caught by it myself again, we could aid them in getting out."

"The Wizard won't like it," she warned him. "I heard he's very much against cheating in the game, and I think he'd count that for it."

"He can hardly stop me, little lady," Merlin laughed. "Hm? Someone's up late it seems."

Kairi glanced in, spotting a card moving about at one of the corners. After a moment to check the cards it was the Pentacle castle.

"No, early. Riku's always been an early riser. I didn't think he got up before the Swords though, we always thought we were the first ones up. It really didn't sit too well with Sora, I kept having to kick him out of bed."

"That's the way of some boys," Merlin sighed. "Even I used to be like that. Do you know the Ten of Pentacles at all, my girl?"

Kairi thought for a moment, watching as that card too joined the card representing Riku also get up.

"I heard he had a crush on Riku," she said after a time. "Some thought it was the reason he went from being a Stave to a Pentacle, but I don't think it played that much of a part. Maybe he's just up trying to get a look."

"Or get some company," Merlin corrected. "By the looks of them they must know each other is there."

* * *

><p>Riku and Ten were back in the local throne room, using it again because it was simply easier to reach rather than going downstairs for a parlour room and back up for breakfast.<p>

"You just do what you feel is right really," Riku explained.

"What I feel is right is to just make my feelings known though," Ten pointed out. "That's the way I'm used to."

"Right, but it doesn't really work so well among humans. You _can_ do it of course, but it's kinda expected to do at least something for them."

"I hardly think I can find anywhere here to take you on a... what did you call it?"

"A date. I'm not saying you should – we'd probably never get a day off anyway. But who knows how long it'll take us to find each other once out again? And if in that time you did find someone else, well, at least you'll have some idea, right?"

"That wouldn't be right Riku. I know I've heard your name somewhere before I came here, and I don't think your name is all that common. I'll find you again, believe me. I mean, besides the old Two, and who knows where he is, who else out there will know about me? Four's still here, and the Royal Arcana can't leave."

"You've never told anyone?"

Ten looked at him and laughed, "Hello, I'm a lion turned into a human by some strange man who may have used magic and can't be found any more. Oh yes, I can see that being believed easily!"

"Point taken," he murmured. "But I'd have thought..."

"I hinted a few times. Probably badly, I'll admit. I'm not good at subtlety, you see. I either end up too subtle or about as subtle as a sledgehammer. But no one actually knows as such. It was only here, and then only when I had that monthly reversion, I was able to tell anyone."

"Four, right?"

"No, the Queen. This was on my first visit here. I did tell you this is my second time in the cards, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you mentioned that. I should have thought of it I suppose. I guess Four wasn't around then?"

"Not then, no. He joined the cards at the same time I did the second time, which I thought was interesting since there was definitely no one else around the cards I've got. I figure they must be magic themselves and exist in several different places, if not times as well."

"I had the same idea already, otherwise Merlin would have to have had a lot more visitors than usual, and he works better when left alone. Makes you wonder though – Xivan and the old Two are both Dryads and tied to their trees, so how did they get snared?"

Ten frowned. "Maybe someone showed them the cards? I don't know, we can't exactly ask. Even if we did ask the Queen, it's outside stuff we're not supposed to talk about."

"You're forgetting that we can ignore the rules that apply to you though," Xivan's voice came from the door. "You don't have your acorn, Riku. I was trying to reach you."

"Sorry. I guess I didn't think to pick it up this morning. Was it something important?"

"Not really, but I know you get up early. Since Dryads never sleep as such I thought it better to see you early instead of late." She paused, then added, "I hope my throne is comfortable, by the way. I seldom spend long on it, so I've never found out."

"It could use a few cushions maybe," Riku said after a moments thought.

"Or better company," Ten added. "I'm sure I could make it more comfortable for you."

"I'm sure you could. Have you ever considered shrinking a bit though? You're bigger than I am, and that makes it harder to do the same for you."

"Isn't there a pair of amulets hidden under your bed that could solve that?" Ten asked, grinning. Then to the Queen, "Sorry your Majesty. Didn't mean to leave you out like that."

"Not at all," she laughed gently. "It's good to see you getting along. Too many cards have issues with each other. Now Riku, if I can possibly distract you for a few minutes... The Sword King paid me a visit yesterday. Novelty in itself, normally they ask me to visit them. Apparently he wants to steal you from me for a few days."

"I know," Riku nodded. "He told me the same. I told him he'd have to lure me away from Ten first."

"Did he say what for?" Ten asked.

"Not to me. Did he tell you?" he asked Xivan.

"It's an extension of Adam's idea, only without the amulets," Xivan said, taking the King's throne beside them. "As he told you, your friend Sora mentioned your passing interest in seeing their suit as well, and I understand a few Swords have expressed a similar interest about the Staves. He tells me he spoke to the Cups, who due to their trade asked not to be involved so they could maintain a good level of care for their patients."

"Patients? They only have one, and that's their own Two," Riku said. "Unless someone else got taken there."

"The Stave Page is a regular visitor of late," Xivan told him. "And their Knight also took a fall, which in full armour will do a bit more than just bruise you. At any rate, they've asked to keep out of it, and given these two known interests I thought we might lend you two to the Swords and take on two Staves. The Swords, of course, will be giving two cards to the Staves to keep things even."

"Will we take on the local suit?" Ten asked. "And if we do, will we change ranks too to accommodate the cards that left?"

"No – you'll remain Pentacles at your current ranks. Our Pages think we may be able to make your belongings relocate to the rooms you'll take there, but we're going to see the Wizard later today to find out for sure – and to see what he says about it too."

"So it won't happen tomorrow then."

"It'll start next week, assuming none of the cards who've been nominated depart. You two are of course the nominees here. I had planned to send another, but since I doubt I can keep you two apart I think it'd be better. Now do enjoy the rest of your morning boys, and make sure you leave the room how you found it."

"Would we ever do anything but?" Riku asked innocently.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Xivan smiled, already on her way out. "Particularly not if you take his suggestion. Just remember what Adam insisted on when he left you those amulets."

"You weren't seriously thinking of using them were you?" he asked Ten once she'd gone.

"Why not? I know what you were getting at. You and Adam were more or less the same size, so you had the choice of who got to hold who and all that, and you said yourself I'm a bit bigger than him. Makes it hard for you."

"In more ways than one," he murmured. "And I imagine you're curious too."

"Can you blame me? I imagine it'd be nice to be held for a change. Especially by you."

"Maybe another morning," Riku decided. "I've only recently got my own body back you know. I probably ought to spend a bit of time in it."

"However long you want, Riku. I'm sure I can be as patient as the trees are."


	107. Morning Wood

**A/N: **I apologise for the dreadful pun with the chapter title that will become all too clear by the time you finish reading this chapter.

Sorry. I really could not resist at all.

* * *

><p>It was with some surprise and plenty of relief to find that today he wasn't once again being packed off to the Sword castle. Ten had stayed quiet about this, not wanting to spoil the surprise in store for him. Riku wondered how many would suspect him of trying to curry favour, given that Ten was involved in much of the decisions regarding their work.<p>

The board's notes told him that Nine was taking Five all the way through to herself in order to put the finishing touches on the pit they'd dug, prepare the foundations at the base and get the steel support rods into place before all the ballast was used to fill it in again.

This left him, Ten, Two, Sam and Four at the Pentacle castle on their own, though it looked as if Two and Four, together today, were taking another delivery to the Cups' glass works before they got down to teaching her about the stone masonry.

The three of them left were, unsurprisingly, down on the wood workshop lines. Apparently during one of the more recent days some borrowed Staves had helped others take down a few tree that, Riku was assured by other trees, either wanted to – which puzzled him, why would they want that? - or had reached an age where they wanted to pass on. Because of this, they were tasked with putting the long logs through the sawmill to turn into planks, then make the most of excess materials to waste as little as possible.

Breakfast, much to the disappointment of most, was merely salad and cold sliced meat. After being partly responsible for the Sword King moving them to temporary accommodation, Riku wasn't surprised by it, or surprised to see they had the Ace and Two of Swords in the kitchen.

At an idea put forward by Ten's more mischievous and playful lion side, he and Riku made sure there were other cards at breakfast before they joined them. When they entered and took their breakfast they both had almost mirroring expressions that hinted at what might have happened, and to further their idea they not only deliberately took each others bowls, but each others seats at the table.

Seven murmured something to Six, and Eight nudged Nine. Five rolled his eyes despairingly but said nothing, while Two looked puzzled. Four meanwhile leaned down to Sam, holding a very hushed conversation before Four straightened with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

He and Ten pretended not to notice.

Nine got up and looked at their shoulders wordlessly, checking the marks on each, then sat back down and drummed her fingers on the table as if thinking her way through it. Six, after finishing with Seven leaned the other way and whispered something to Five who tried not to cough.

"Something up with your breakfast?" Riku asked.

"Or is it something else bothering you?" Ten added.

Two frowned, then said, "You didn't?"

They'd thought of this in advance, both answering, "Didn't what?" at the same time.

"Oh, you two are impossible," Nine burst out. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Riku said.

"Was it on purpose this time?" Two asked.

"What we do is always on purpose," Ten replied, trying badly not to grin.

Sam burst out laughing. Nine scowled at him, then when he finally recovered he said, "I don't believe none of you have figured it out yet."

"Well don't spoil it for them," Riku told him. "Let them have the fun of figuring it out for themselves."

"You did, didn't you?" Nine demanded. "You used them again."

"Oh, you mean we're not talking about... you know?" Ten asked innocently. For the first time he remembered, Nine was the one turning red.

"Stop teasing her," Eight told him. "You're doing it on purpose."

"Of course, he already told you it was on purpose," Riku said.

"So you did use those amulets then?" Two pressed.

"What amulets?" Ten asked.

Realization dawned on Five, who groaned and put his head into his hands. "And I thought Three was bad enough," he muttered, just loud enough to be heard.

"Will you stop being all mysterious and just tell me?" Nine demanded testily.

"But there's no fun in that," Ten protested.

"No," Riku said, trying not to laugh. "The fun was earlier this morning."

"Oh, _now_ I get it," Two laughed. "You're going to kick yourself when you realize."

"Someone just tell me so I can get it over with," Nine said.

Riku and Ten shared a look, both still trying not to laugh, then Ten spoke up for him. "We haven't actually done anything. We just did this on purpose to see you react to it."

"So you... and you..." Nine started, then just stopped and sighed. "Why me?"

"Not just you," Riku told her. "It was meant for everyone. You noticed the difference, didn't you?" he asked Sam.

"Believe me, I'd know the difference," Sam replied. "After all, I had to be you for that one day that week, and I had your body for a week as well. I'd know the difference."

"And we're twins," Seven said. "We can tell these things."

"But we kept it to ourselves for you," Eight continued. "We didn't want to spoil it."

"What did you say to Five?" Ten asked Six.

"No!" Five burst out suddenly, looking alarmed. "No, don't tell him, please."

"Why not?" Six asked. "It's not like we'll do anything. Not if your reaction was anything to go by."

"I think I know what was said," Riku murmured. "We might have given them ideas."

"One of them, at least," Ten corrected. "Shame we won't be able to do this to them again though. That was fun, and we barely had to do anything."

"And you thought one of them was bad enough," Four said to Nine. "Now you've got Three, Ace who had to be Three, then use his body and seems to have picked up a bit of his mischief-making, and Ten who always had a playful side too. Are you really sure you want to stick around with us?"

"Believe me, those two alone used to make me wonder," she said. "Three of them might be too much for me. I'm going to leave you troublemakers to it," she decided, handing her plate back through. "The rest of you are with me today – we get to leave the castle in their hands and hope it's still standing when we get back."

"Really?" Sam asked brightly. "The three of us have the castle to ourselves?"

"At least until Two and I get back," Four told him. "We're making a delivery run to the Cups before we start work here."

"Close enough," he brushed aside that correction. "Been a long while since there were so few cards here at once, and me one of them."

Nine said nothing else as she left them to finish breakfast.

There were a few hints of what might be done at each, Four explaining to Two what they'd do, but mostly it had turned back to normal morning conversation after that. The three of them waited until they were the last cards there before they too headed to work. Riku offered Sam a lift down the stairs, but was turned down.

"I got used to doing it on my own legs," he explained. "And I reckon I might have grown a bit during that week. Somehow getting a piggy-back now seems kinda childish."

"Doesn't really fit with your usual self you know," Ten remarked.

"I know, but I think I left a bit of that behind or something. Maybe seeing what I have to look forward to had its own effect on me."

"You mean you've matured a bit," Riku said. "That's the word you're looking for. How hard is this work we've got to do today? I never actually asked."

"Not too hard. I'll walk you both through it, though Three-"

"I know, I won't be able to do all of it. You'll probably have to lift the logs, I know that much."

"Yeah, I thought of that already. We'll put the logs up on the sawmill's tracks and wind them in. Don't tell Two – she doesn't approve of this kind of thing – but the entire thing is powered by a bit of magic, so all you need to do is turn it on and it'll take the logs in and cut them by itself. The first stage squares off the logs and removes the bark, it just has to be adjusted to the logs size."

"I guess I'm doing that," Sam said.

"No, we'll handle that. You'll be at the other end of the line, and not the second stage either – that's where it's cut into planks. Planks are slightly easier to move, and they all need to be arranged the same way before they take their last cut at the third stage, as well as any bad bits marked out. You know what to do there Three, I've told you about that. Once we're on the way, Ace and I will go between loading more logs and taking the finished planks away."

"And the bad bits?" Riku asked.

"Oh, we cut those off. Any other questions? Or knowing you Ace, bright ideas?"

"Funny you should ask," Riku said. "I was just about to say. We could nick one of the cranes again. Rig it up to carry a log. They're already made so it's easier for a few cards to move heavy objects, and all it really needs to be able to do is pick one up and swing it on to the belt."

Ten thought about it. "Are you set on making those things make just about everything easier?" he asked eventually.

"Hey, if it helps don't knock it. What do you think, see what we can rig up? We'll spend time on it sure, but if it means we only need one of us to load it and one to take the planks away, that's time saved. Maybe it'll balance out. And it's not as if there's any hurry for the wood, right?"

"Depends on what kinda wood you mean," Sam said behind them.

"Aren't you meant to be having childish thoughts again instead of adult ones?" Ten threw back.

"Can't help it," he shrugged. "They just happen on their own. Sometimes. Anyway, there's no rule against it, and at least I'll be better prepared for when I hit that age than others. Who else has the benefit of experience before they've actually had the experience?"

"He's got a point there," Riku said. "Honestly I'm not surprised it had an effect on him. At least we all know we can talk about adult topics without having to worry, right?"

"Dunno about that, you two like each other," Sam remarked, smirking again. "You two wouldn't know a hot girl if she walked past right in front of you. Which she does every morning, y'know."

Ten glanced back, then said, "I wonder how Two thinks, knowing there's a child with a crush on her?"


	108. Rebuilding Relations

Through the course of the morning the three of them worked on a crane they'd taken out of storage and assembled, then disassembled and rebuilt differently. Riku put to use things he'd learned even before leaving the islands for the first time and never thought he'd find a use for, but with Ten's aid used them to learn even more about pulley systems, gears, tension and other things he couldn't put a single word to. Sam was happy to worm inside it whenever they needed to get at some hard to reach part that they'd otherwise have to take it apart again for, and before long they tested their new contraption for the first time.

The theory was simple. The various pulley systems the ropes went through allowed one card to effectively do the work of many. The starting log was rolled over a pair of ropes, each with hooks at the end. These were then hooked on to similar hooks attached to the crane itself, held in place through the use of a notched gear that would only let the rope ascend or descend if the notch was moved.

That allowed the log to be pulled up to height and held in place safely, so the card could swing the crane up and around to a plank they'd added beside the feeder belt, then the log lowered into place. The ropes would be unhooked, tucked away so the log wouldn't drag them on to the belt when it was rolled on to it, freeing them up again for the next log.

The first test had worked until the log's weight was supported only by the crane, then a gear had broken inside that dropped it again, unable to take the strain it was being placed under. After a quick visit to the forge where, with Sam's aid this time Riku forged a new gear in brass – tougher to work, but also tougher to break – they had a replacement which managed to handle it better.

This time it worked fine, until something else made a crunching sound inside. Sam found his way in again and tinkered for a time, calling to them for various tools, then he extricated himself and they tried again – now with the King's interested company, as he'd turned up on some errand of his own and decided to see what they were doing.

The log got hoisted up and remained in place this time, though several of the cranes beams creaked. The King got involved himself, having them put the log down then pointing out several key areas where the tension would be dangerously close, going off to the forge himself to make what they needed. Rather then rebuild it with different materials, instead he came up with the idea of bolting metal reinforcements where possible and replacing only a few parts entirely. The result still creaked but nowhere near as much as it had before, and once oil had been applied to some of the moving parts even those creaks were lessened.

It was tested yet again, Ten operating it on his own this time and getting the log safely on to the belt where it was fed into the sawmill at last. The King left them with one last suggestion, pointing out that a couple of magnets strategically placed would drastically reduce the chances of the hooked ropes from being caught on the belt, as they'd attract the hooks and take them clear.

The whole process had indeed taken up a fair part of the morning, but it was generally agreed that it had been well worth it. Then they got down to what they were actually supposed to be doing. Which turned out tedious and monotonous, especially at first since Riku had to wait at the far end for the planks to come out before he had anything to do. Sam waited somewhere near the middle arranging the planks all the same way and occasionally drawing a mark on one that he assumed meant a bad chunk. They weren't removed, and even when he asked about it Sam told him not to worry about it.

What also bothered him were the parts cut off at the start, the leftovers that came after the log had been squared off. Ten had stacked it up in a tall storage bin nearby, and whenever he was waiting for a log to finish spewing sawdust as it went through the mill he'd break off a piece of one, take up a chisel and do something with them.

He couldn't just shout down to him, the noise of the sawmill drowned that out almost completely. He could just about hear Sam, but that was all. So when they paused for lunch and Sam, rather surprisingly, volunteered to go get their lunch for them, he went on down to Ten and asked.

"These?" he asked. "They're not used for much. Most get turned into wood chips, some of the Swords have a use for those. I always make sure we've got some of the larger slivers, since they can be used to repair some of the more minor mistakes with a bit of wood glue, or can be wedged into a gap when measurements turned out to be slightly short. And of course..." he trailed off, reaching to a small chunk on a bench nearby and almost shyly handed it to Riku.

Though the chunk was only shallow and left little depth for details, it was possible to make out enough of Ten's work for Riku to recognise his own likeness carved into it.

"You did all this while waiting?"

"Not just that one. There's others too, but that's the one I did just now." He seemed oddly nervous, watching him expectantly. "You know I do a lot of carving, especially on wood that isn't going to have much use, and I always work best with a subject. But you know how it is when you've got someone on your mind. It's hard to think of anything else, so lately when I get the chance I've been doing you more and more often."

"I had some idea but this... I had no idea you were this skilled," Riku breathed. "You never did show me much of what you carved. Do you mind if I keep this one?"

"It's not my best work, Riku," Ten said, abashed. "I'm sure I could do better with a thicker piece-" Riku cut him off with one finger.

"It's not about how good it is, you know. It's the thought that counts. Besides, this one is special in it's own way – unless I'm mistaken, it's the first one you've shown me."

"C'mon, can't you two wait until tomorrow morning?" Sam called. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?"

"The way he says it you'd think he was the only adult between us," Ten said.

"At least I never done anything in front of others, except for getting a harmless look now and then," Sam replied, handing over their lunches. "Nothing wrong with a look, as long as they don't mind. Two never did, you know."

"That was before you got put back in the right place though," Riku pointed out, noting absently that Ten's lunchbox had slightly more meat than theirs. Perhaps someone had mentioned something and the Swords knew he preferred it?

"She hasn't said anything about it since," Sam shrugged. "I don't have the same kinda view I did before, but I don't mind that so much. I've got a good imagination, and I remember what I saw well. I can still dream, even if I do have to wait."

"At least he won't have to worry about you doing anything inappropriate with her," Ten remarked. "And neither will she, I imagine."

"I wouldn't have done that anyway. Wouldn't have been fair on her. No matter how much I mighta wanted to, I wasn't going to do anything if she didn't want me to. I do know right from wrong, after all."

"That didn't stop you from trying to keep my body," Riku said. "I don't know what was said between you, the Queen and the Page, but I know enough to know you had a very devious little scheme going there."

Sam looked him in the eye and answered, "You know who I am and what I'm like, Riku – you had to be me for that one day, so don't tell me you don't have even the slightest idea. You look at it from my side of things, and you tell me honestly you wouldn't have tried as well. Old Queen Vitesse gave me a glimpse of things, a taste of what almost every other card got that I didn't. Was I tempted? Of course. But it wasn't my choice to do it or to go back. Then all I did was make one remark before the Game that made one card jump to an incorrect conclusion, and Sora went off and caused it again. I didn't think I'd get the chance again, so when it did I wanted to make the most of it, make the attempt at least to stave off the return. So yes Riku, I tried and I planned to draw it out as long as I could, and I figured if I had it for long enough maybe you'd come to terms with it and one or both of us would get out. I won't try and deny that, because it's true, and I'll tell you now if I knew then what would happen because of it I'd still do it again and still try to find a way to prolong it, because I don't like knowing what I could do but can't, knowing that there's cards there who'll still pick on me for something everyone had to go through and I still am."

There was silence for a time after he finished, still wearing a defiant expression that clearly backed up what he'd been saying. Finally, Riku sighed and put an arm about Sam.

"I never said I blamed you," he told him. "I don't agree with how you went about it, but I don't blame you and I do understand your reasons. Now more than before. But it's done now, and all I have to say about it is that I forgive you." He paused, then added, "As long as you don't try it again, anyway."

"Well how would you have gone about it?" Sam asked, looking a little bothered by Riku's response.

"Me? Oh, that's simple. Instead of running around behind your back, I'd have just asked outright if you minded staying for a little longer, that's all. I'd still have minded, but at least I'd know you'd have been honest enough to say so to my face and ask me."

"I guess I didn't think of that," Sam conceded. "Do you think you'd have agreed to it if I had?"

"Probably. I might have asked you not to do some things, like with Two maybe, but I probably would have. I know there's at least one card who wants to nick your idea."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" Ten asked. "He keeps trying to put it off, saying he wants to spend a bit longer in his body first, but I think he's just trying to cover for his own temptation for my body."

"Temptation? What makes you think I'd want to keep your body?" Riku asked.

Ten grinned and answered, "Wasn't it you who said you wanted to hold me instead? You can do that best if you've got mine, you know – and who knows, maybe you'll enjoy being even bigger and stronger than you are now? Just if you do make sure you follow your own advice and ask me, instead of trying to copy him."

"Oh, I don't know," Riku said, making some show of looking Ten over. "It might be more fun that way, knowing what I'd be getting my hands on."

"Oh god, you're at it again," Sam sighed. "Honestly, you two are worse than Five and Six sometimes."


	109. Lying with a Lion

**A/N:** Yeah, I know. A bit more filler. Actual story will resume next chapter, if I can persaude these two not to hog entire chapters again.

* * *

><p>Though the morning had been taken up with their own project and put them behind, by late afternoon the new addition had more than made up for the time it had cost them, putting them far ahead with all the waiting wood processed long before they were due to finish. Since the King was engrossed in whatever his own latest project was and the Queen had waved them off without even looking at them, busy with a particularly large gemstone, this left them with little to do.<p>

Sam chose to go down to see if his brother needed any help, coming back not long after looking slightly bothered that Two was almost as good at this as he was, so went off to do something in the woodwork workshop.

"That just leaves the two of us," Ten murmured. "He's over there, Two and Four are downstairs, the Queen's in her workshop and the King is pottering around all over the place. We don't have to find something to do, you know."

"You mean we actually have time off?" Riku asked, feigning surprise. "I've worked every day for the past five weeks now, and the Game days aside I'm only just now catching a break?"

"Well, that just means you've more than earned it, haven't you? I reckon we've got maybe two or three hours before the others get back. What could we do in that time, I wonder?"

"Not that, if you're thinking what I think you are. Not that I don't want to, just-"

"I know. You want to go through the whole courtship thing first. Doesn't mean we can't just spend time together, make the most of some time to ourselves. Teach me a bit more and everything. I don't have to see Page tonight because it's Game day tomorrow, so what we could do is have dinner early and take the rest of the day to ourselves."

"I thought you talked to Page anyway, to get ready for the first day of next week?" Riku asked. "Or did you plan to do that tomorrow as well?"

"It doesn't actually matter. Most of the decisions lately have been hers anyway, I've just kept her abreast of what's been happening. I'd talk to her in advance as well, but I need to know what everyone else says at dinner and everything."

"Delegate then. You've done it before. Let Page know what you can tell her so far, then ask someone else – Four maybe, I'm sure he'll understand – to listen out tonight and let her know of anything."

"But Four likes to drink," he protested. "If he has one too many again..."

"Talk to him. Maybe he'll be willing to put it aside to give you the rest of the day with me. He's human too, Ten. He'll understand, I'm sure."

"Human too? You know I'm not exactly human, Riku."

"Not everyone else knows that. You look human, you act it convincingly enough that I don't think anyone would notice unless they knew already. Sometimes I notice you do something slightly differently to how I might, but it's not unusual enough to notice. And maybe I was right when you told me – maybe accepting it might do something about those times."

"I'd like to think that's right. I don't enjoy them. Alright, I'll talk to Four, but if he isn't going to help we'll have to find someone else to do it. Why don't you go talk to the Swords and see if they'll do something for us early."

"Knew you'd see it my way," Riku said warmly.

* * *

><p>They'd chosen Ten's room instead of his own, though they'd made a few changes. Rather than lumping together the covers on the floor to create something he was used to lying on, they'd borrowed those from Riku's own room and used them to make a comfortable bed on the floor – comfortable for them both, as Ten still preferred to be closer to the floor rather than up on a bed – letting them curl up comfortably together.<p>

Four had agreed to cover for them both, explaining their absence and talking to Page though it meant forgoing his usual evening drink, then after a pause for their early dinner they'd returned here – after making one side trip for one last thing in Riku's room.

"We should have done this before," Ten murmured. "I could learn to enjoy this."

"Comfortable, huh?" Riku asked.

"Definitely. Aren't you glad I made the suggestion?"

"I think it would have come up sooner or later. Nice all the same though."

"Sounds like you're just as comfortable borrowing my body then," Ten said, sighing contentedly. "I wonder what would happen if one of us got out tomorrow and we were like this?"

"You'd get to enjoy yourself for a time until I do the same," Riku said. "Maybe get a bit of a head-start on finding where you heard my name. You might even get to meet me when I leave too."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Well, maybe a bit. But at least I'd know I'd left it in good hands. Personally I'd like to see the both of us get out together. I heard once that a Ten and an Ace leaving together is very rare, and I think even though we won't recognise each other during the game, we'd still know when we're looking at each other."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Well, no one did anything about it a few weeks back when I found Sora and Kairi. I looked at them and somehow I just knew they were someone I knew. Since Yuffie wasn't here at the time, it wasn't hard to tell that the girl was Kairi, of course."

"I'd like to talk to the Fool tomorrow to see if that's really allowed first, Riku. Just to be sure. It'd be a bit of a kick in the teeth if we did it only to get it turned over."

"I figure the Wizard's human too, however long he's been here. He doesn't seem to have anything against people forming relationships, I'm sure he'd understand. He certainly didn't have a problem with the Seven of Staves."

"What's special about him?"

"He was born into this world. Even if he wins the Game, he just gets taken back to the Stave castle. The twins that were born over at the Cups recently will be the same."

"I wonder why the world isn't filled with people like him then? All the King's and Queens... they must have done the same thing. You'd think there'd be more than just a few cards like them. I think there must be some way out, even if it's just talking to the Wizard. Maybe they just have to ask him. Not so tight," he added, tapping one arm.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to do that. You've got stronger arms than I do, I'm not used to it."

"Relax, Riku," he told him. "You can still be gentle even now."

Riku reached out one arm, making some show of stretching, then hugged Ten again.

"I'm sure I can, but at least let me enjoy it while it lasts. It's like Sam's body, it's got it's own novelties. He can get into small places like we saw earlier, has more energy – you're almost at the opposite end, big and strong."

"And you're somewhere in the middle. The middle is good too you know," he told Riku, turning to face him. "You're more adaptable. There's things a small person and a big person can only do, but there's things they can't too. You're neatly in the middle. You can do things both can do, and some that neither can."

"Just how do you figure that, being a lion?"

Ten smiled. "You've seen a lion, right?"

"Yeah. Well, not up close. But I've seen them. Sora got turned into a cub once."

"And you noticed how much smaller he was compared to adult lions? Cubs are awkward creatures, but very playful – it's how they learn the world. They're forever getting themselves into situations where adults have to call them out because they can't get to them themselves."

"Then you grew up and you couldn't do it any more," Riku finished for him. "I guess I never thought of it like that. But like I said-"

"Yeah, enjoy it while you can. Novelty for me too, you know. I'm not sure, but I think I left the lion with you. Maybe it's just me, but I think I'm thinking clearer, and I feel more comfortable – though that could just be because I'm in your arms."

"Well if I start purring in my sleep you know you gave it to me."

"Sleep? You wanted to spend the night like this? Or longer?"

"Just the night, if you don't mind. I'm sure I can find something in return."

"Like what? I don't even know if there's anything I want. Not now I've got you."

"I was thinking. You said you were never really satisfied with the name you picked out, right?"

"Tom? Yeah. It just didn't seem to fit."

"Well I was remembering something I heard once. We humans have this habit of giving scientific names to other life, and I'm sure somewhere I heard that the name we gave lions was something like Leo. How's that sound to you?"

"Leo," he said, trying it out. "I like it. Sounds just right."

"Well, what do you say we get some sleep then Leo?" Riku asked. "And in the morning we'll go back and play the Game."

"Then maybe we'll get out together, and if not then we'll have a week at the Swords too."

"One thing at a time, Leo. One thing at a time."

* * *

><p>"Riku, get up."<p>

"Mmh?"

"Riku!"

"Wha?" he managed muzzily, taking a a few moments to recall why he was looking at his own face. "'s morning already?"

"Soon," Leo answered. "Did you know you also purr in your sleep?" he asked slyly.

"It's the company," Riku replied around a yawn and stretch. "Very good night's sleep."

"You're telling me." He looked at Riku for a few moments then laughed. "Do you know how much you look like me right now? I always take a bit longer to wake up properly, and you look like you are too. I was alright in a few minutes."

"That's why you're so awake?"

"That and I didn't get up for a bit. I was warm and comfortable, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"You weren't the only one then," he yawned again. "You know. I think I could quite comfortably stay like this. If you wanted."

"And if you hadn't already said we'd go back this morning," Leo reminded him. "Maybe for a few days next week. Now come on – we've got at least some of the morning left before the bell rings. I say we wait until we've had a wash and everything before we actually switch back, then spend the morning like we would any other."

"Sure you want to give me that long?" Riku asked. "I might not want to go back by then."

"I know my body better than you do, Riku," he grinned. "I can get the ring on you before you know it – and I'm small enough to get past the strength you're borrowing."

"Oh, alright then. It's too early to argue with you."

"You're purring again," Leo told him on the way to the showers.

"No I'm not."

"You were until I noticed," he chuckled. "You're like me, you don't notice until someone points it out."

"You don't just... do it consciously then?"

"I can, it's just not really meant to be done that way. It's supposed to be..." he hesitated in thought. "I suppose in a way it's like a dog and his tail. He doesn't really think about it, but when he's happy it wags. When I'm happy, I purr. So do you. But the human body, well... doesn't have anything so visible. I've often wondered if the old man made it so I could still purr, or if it was something he did unintentionally, or even something I just picked up on my own."

"Who knows? And who cares? It's nice though."

"I know."


	110. Round Five

Riku was grateful that neither he or Leo were among the mounted cards, but he was surprised to find that Sam had been allowed to take the reins of one of the carriages. Knight sat outside with him rather than inside with the rest of their Royal Arcana, but with the reins in Sam's hands it seemed clear he was there only in case it became necessary.

Four was grumbling as they milled around waiting for the last cards to join them, already mounted. Like himself and Adam, he wasn't comfortable on horseback, but was also complaining about waking up sober.

"I'm sure it's against nature or something," he muttered. "I don't feel right if I don't have the urge to stick my head in a snowdrift first thing in the morning."

"Does that really do any good for a hangover?" Riku asked.

"Not really," Four conceded. "But I feel better for it. Maybe it's because it numbs throbbing heads, I don't know. At least I don't have a hangover on horseback, that's even worse"

"Should be a novelty for you then."

"Alright, King and Queen are coming, so places everyone," Leo called out. "We leave in a few moments."

Riku left Four to grumble some more while he took to the second carriage, already occupied by Five and Six. Since he and Leo had, as they'd agreed, returned to their own bodies, Riku waited for him to get comfortable before he leaned back and sank into his arms comfortably.

"Shame I'm taller than you, eh?" Six remarked to Five. "Or we could do the same."

"I don't know, we could still do it," Five said. "I'm sure I'd find something nice about it."

"I'm sure you could," she replied blandly. "But you get enough of that anyway."

"You know, I think we might be having an effect on him," Riku said to Leo. "He doesn't even look slightly bothered by this."

"Like I said, I'm still not entirely convinced," Fire answered. "I was brought up to people who insisted it was unnatural, wrong and stuff like that, and it rubbed off on me. You're just... making me a bit more open minded about it."

"Just mind you don't make him so open-minded he goes looking for other entertainment," Six added.

"Oh believe me, no worries there," Five said fervently. "You'd never get me to actually _do_ anything... well, intimate. Not with another guy. I just don't go that way."

"We're not trying to change your mind there, Five," Leo told him. "It's good to see you're not so bad about it though."

"D'ya mind?" Riku said, trying not to yawn. "I think I'd like to get a bit more sleep, and I've got probably the most comfortable place in the whole carriage."

"Debatable," Five murmured with another sidelong glance at Six.

* * *

><p>Leo nudged him out of his nap just as they were arriving at the Tower so he had time to wake up again before they actually stopped. They let Five and Six get out before they did, noting as they did so that Four was helping Sam down from the driving seat.<p>

"No problems," he was telling his older brother. "I told 'em they should have let me try it anyway – and with the royal carriage too."

"Relax, little one," Xivan told him as she disembarked. "I know you're excited, but save that for the game. We're in the enviable position of having no cards out this week, so lets see if we can't white-wash the others for a change."

"Honestly I'd rather we didn't," Riku murmured to Leo. "Unless it's just you and me getting out."

"We can hope. Looks like we're the last ones here today, so lets get our breakfast and then go find the Fool. I want to make sure you're right before we do anything else."

"Do you really need me around? I was going to go talk to a few of the Swords that aren't busy so we know what to expect."

"You think they'll take us from here tonight? The Queen didn't say either way, you know."

"I know," Riku nodded. "But I'd like to know, and if we don't get out next week at least we'll know what's involved, right?"

"Point. But stay with me anyway, we'll talk to them all together. That way we'll both know. Unless you're planning something to get your paws on me again."

"Hands, Ten," Riku corrected. "They're your paws – for now."

"For now, he says," Leo chuckled. "If I didn't know better I'd say you really did want them yourself."

"I've got you, that's close enough for anyone. Are you really going to eat that much meat?"

"You know what I like," he shrugged. "Meat, raw and rare. Not that cooked isn't nice too, it's just what I'm used to."

Leo gave every impression of keeping to that as well. Some salad and other items found their way to his plate, but the majority of it was, as always, good red meat. Riku paid attention, knowing if they did repeat their exchange they'd be obliged to keep up the diets in order to satisfy the body they each occupied. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad though, if Leo was right and the lion had stayed with his body instead, that same lion would probably have its effect on him just the same.

The Fool was not readily accessible, as while he was not universally liked or trusted there were still a few cards who made used of what he said as a kind of fortune-telling service, and even a few of the Royal Arcana had him brought to them to ask his advice. They managed to catch him after he'd spoken to the King of Cups, about to head back to the central staircases.

"Can we ask you for some advice?" Leo asked him.

"Certainly, gentle lion," the Fool replied. "What ails you? Humanity bothering you?"

"No, I've got him helping me with that," he nodded to Riku.

"I came across something in a past game, and we'd like to know if it's actually allowed to make use of it. You remember the last time I got to play, right?"

"Aye, the only time so far and all. Today changes that you know. Maybe you'll find your way, or maybe a week more is yours."

"Whatever. In that game, I looked at the Four of Swords and the then-current Five too, and I could tell they were someone I knew, maybe because I knew them outside or because the three of us are Keyblade bearers. I think something like it might happen between me and Ten here because of our growing relationship, but he thinks it might be cheating to make use of it."

"Well, can you blame me?" he asked. "It's an unfair advantage."

"Nay lion, the Wizard permits this," the Fool disagreed. "But not unconditionally either. You must make the required twenty-one of course, but he decreed that one must do so in exactly five cards – even if you meet that number, if you have more or less I cannot stop the Game for you. It continues until you trade as necessary or another qualifies."

"Interesting condition," Leo noted. "Also, would you not go about telling everyone what I am, Fool? I've got my reasons for keeping it to myself you know."

"Ah, but when I speak, only those I speak to are able to hear. Others cannot fathom my words or meaning, so an you choose not to say yourself, I may tell you broad and open that you are the human who is a lion, undecided to which he wishes to be, and yet only the three of us will know those were my words. Now to thee Riku, the Wizard leaves a message for you with me."

"That doesn't sound good," Riku remarked. "What did I do?"

"You came into possession of an amulet, of course. You know which one, you even used it. The Wizard wishes you to take it with you when you depart this world and never to let it be taken from you or used by any save only you, lest it cause mischief as young Sam did with it. And know also that your prior paramour will seek you out, either tonight should you leave or in the week should you not, for he will wish you to take or dispel other amulets also for this reason. Now do excuse me, my feline friends, for there are others still who wish to consult with I."

"But I'm not..." Riku trailed off, watching him leave.

"You were last night though," Leo told him, already steering him toward the Sword corner.

"Well, that was because we used the amulet-" he broke off. "No, I think he was trying to tell us something."

"Like what?"

"Like confirming when we do that, I'm the – the... you know. And you're all human. Like you suspected."

"I guess it could mean that," he conceded. "What was that about the amulets though?"

"When Xivan took me to see the Wizard about Vitesse, he told me I had the right to take any amulet I thought was too risky to leave around to him, and he'd dispel it. Probably they want me to go through them and decide which to take with us and which to give to him before I go or something. You'd think they had some idea of when I'd be leaving or something."

"Ace!" Sora's voice called. "Ten! Wait up!"

They both turned, watching as Sora weaved through cards, trying not to spill juice from a jug in one hand or drop the stack of plates in the other.

"Since when did you become an acrobat too?" Riku asked as he closed in, piloting his wares easily around other cards.

"When you're a Sword you learn quickly," Sora replied. "Queen asked me to tell you. You're with us starting post-game tonight, unless you get out. Your Queen's made arrangements in case that happens. If you don't though, you need to know what you're doing, so talk to our Knight – he's behind the thrones in our corner, keeping the portal to the castle open. He'll tell you what to do afterwards. Gotta go now, we're behind as it is," he added quickly, then started to pick his way through again, somehow still managing not to drop or spill anything.

"Well, I suppose that answers that question," Leo remarked. "C'mon, lets go talk to the Knight then we'll try to finish breakfast before it all starts." He paused, then said, "Is it wrong for me to hope we don't get out just so we can find out what a Sword's life is like?"

"Nah. It's an interesting opportunity. Good for me too – I'll have had experience with all suits except the Cups, and I've learned a lot. By the time I leave here I reckon I could get any number of practical jobs outside if I needed."

"Might be a bit hard to prove your experience without doing something you know. You can't just tell them to come in here."

"Can't be helped," he shrugged.

The two eventually managed to make their way through to the Sword corner, paying brief respects to the King and Queen of Swords along with the visiting Queen of Cups holding one of her two infant children, somehow sleeping despite the sounds.

The Knight of Swords was stood with one foot on the Sword-castle side of the portal to keep it open, watching the cards hurry back and forth. Occasionally he would stop a card carrying a dish and take out a small spoon or fork to taste a piece. He never passed remark on the food but for a brief nod, but the various Swords he stopped always looked nervous, as if fearing he'd send them back to re-do it.

"Excuse me," Leo said. "We were asked to talk to you by... who was it?"

"The Four of Swords," Riku supplied. "Said we'd need to know what we were doing afterwards, since we'd be with you."

The Knight gave them a cursory glance, stopping a Sword carrying a large chocolate gateau to check it, then sent them on their way with another nod before he addressed them.

"Clear up. We stay late, get the tables cleared down. Watch the others, you'll pick it up. You come back to our castle and do the washing with us before bed. You're replacing our Seven and Eight, so you take their rooms. Minor Arcana are lodged in the temporary accommodation outside while the tower is being rebuilt, so try not to make too much sound or you'll disturb the other Swords. That's all."


	111. Intervention

"Merlin," Kairi called. "They've gathered. Are you really sure about this?"

"It can't hurt try to, my girl," he replied, appearing with a puff of magic. "From what I gather, I imagine Sora will be happy to get out and sleep in again."

"I hope you're right. Somehow... I dunno, interfering like this just doesn't seem right."

"I'm a wizard, Kairi," Merlin told her. "It's my job to do things that aren't right – that's what magic is all about. It's not natural to send fire searing through the air from your hands, but magic does just that."

"I get the idea, I just don't like it. It'll be starting soon, I'm sure."

"How can you tell?"

Kairi regarded the clustered cards, then pointed to several that were moving, Sora's card among them. "See here? These Swords? They look as if they stop at this corner behind their King and Queen, but actually the Knight keeps a portal open so we can get back to our castle. We're the caterers for the day you see, and the Wizard doesn't provide on-site kitchens. Easier to cook at home and take it there through the portal. But right now they've got only four cards going, and we only ever cut down that far when we're almost done, no matter how far behind we're running. And you can tell most of their routes take them up a bit to the dining hall area, not to the Game floor or the breakfast floor. It's the last preparations before the Game begins."

"And if the Game begins too soon?" Merlin asked curiously.

Kairi just shrugged, "Then we have to make everyone wait after the Game while we finish up."

"I trust your judgement here. You're more up-to-date than I am."

* * *

><p>"At last," Leo sighed. "I thought the old Fool would never make the announcement."<p>

"Getting impatient, are we?" Riku asked, the two of them providing a pocket of cover for Sam to go along without any trouble.

"Not that I don't enjoy life here, but if you and I are going to get together, it'd be nice to be able to do it our way, instead of having to do things whenever all this lets us."

"Personally I'd like to get out just so I can show up all those spoiled brats who used to bully me," Sam said. "Sure they'll still be able to, but then when it comes to the practical stuff at school I can whip them instead. They'll all be coming to me to get help with their work, and I'll just tell 'em straight, you bullied me, you don't get my help."

"They'll try to bully you into helping you know," Leo told him.

"They'll try," Sam grinned. "Six taught me a few things about self-defence before you even joined us, 'cause she doesn't like a bully either, and she gave me a few more tips during the time I had your body, Ace. They'll find I'm not so easy to bully any more."

They split up once on the Game floor again, spreading out and making sure they were properly mixed. There were still cards of the same suit nearby, but there was at least some attempt at fair play, so Leo and Sora at least both headed their own ways.

As had become a habit, Riku glanced through each of the corners to see who was disqualified. They, as Xivan had already said, had no cards out, as did the Cups – which was a startling surprise, their Two normally took himself out due to his infirmities. Had something happened to him, or was he joining in again?

At the Staves he wasn't surprised to find once again the Three of Staves was still out, but it was a surprise to find Yuffie also out. Riku couldn't help but wonder what she'd done to achieve that, but at least she didn't seem too bothered by it.

Over at the Swords there was only one card again, but not one he recognised. The local Ace of Swords, one of the few completely bald cards he'd seen in the card world, was talking to the Sword Knight, both stood just behind the two thrones. What he was out for was a puzzle in itself.

Riku waited, feeling a slight case of nerves coming on. He'd only stood among the cards like this once before so far, once out of all four previous weeks. At least he had the consolation of knowing he was, for the most part, to blame for most of them.

The Fool took centre stage as usual, looking over the assembled cards then finally once satisfied he signalled the start of the Game.

Noise was immediate, noise of everyone moving and talking, even with the words and identities made indistinct again. He turned quickly aside, picking a direction at random then touched on one card's arm.

"Ace of Pentacles," he told them. "You?"

"Nine of Staves. Good to see you again, but I think I'll pass," he added, then carried on.

Someone else caught his own arm just as he started again, followed by, "Four of Swords."

"Hey Sora," Riku chuckled. "That didn't take you long. Looking for an Ace?"

"It's just me, so sure, why not? Thought you'd be looking for your new lover though."

"Yeah, we found out something though. If he and I want to get out, we gotta make twenty-one in five cards exactly. Lead the way Sora, I'm part of your group."

"I know," Sora nodded, picking his way through. Riku noted the skill with which he'd taken the Sword wares through the crowds earlier also helped him through the cards much more easily. He challenged another nearby card along the way, seemingly at random, and said, "Fifteen."

"Five of Cups," the card replied, temporarily made clear.

"Think we'll want to pass," Riku suggested. "Otherwise we'll need another Ace."

"You're forgetting, you're an Ace – if we go over you'll just drop to a value of one instead. Come with us Five, we'll see what we can-"

"All hold!" The Fool's voice boomed. Silence fell immediately.

There were baffled look all round, even a few hushed whispers voicing curiosity. Even the Royal Arcana seemed puzzled.

"Hey!" someone's voice came from another part of the floor. Above the heads of the other cards the speaker was lifted up, becoming the familiar sight of the girl who'd taken his place as Ace of Staves. There was nothing holding her, nothing apparent going on – she had just been lifted up and was being carried over the heads of the other cards.

"She's coming this way," Sora murmured. "Could get us out, but why can we see everyone's ranks again?"

The Fool snapped his fingers, causing the room to take on a pale blue sheen. Overlapping each individual was a phantom card, the designs on it mimicking the real cards others outside would see. Grasping the card of the Ace of Staves were immense phantom fingers, taking the card across the room to set her down again nearby. She looked understandably distraught.

A second snap of his fingers and the Fool removed the effect he'd caused, then he called out, "Wizard! There has been outside intervention!"

"Is that what that was?" the Five of Cups asked.

"It looked like it," Riku agreed. "When the Chariot took me from the Staves to the Pentacles, we made a detour through a portal that looked similar. I could see my card while I was in there. I think this was something similar. Those fingers must have belonged to someone outside trying to interfere."

"Who'd want to do that though?" Sora wondered. "If they know about the cards, they're incredibly careless, because they'll have got themselves caught too. As soon as there's a gap, they'll be brought in too."

"And if they don't know, they deserve to find out for that," The Ace of Staves remarked shakily but with a clear edge.

Finally the Wizard's voice boomed throughout the hall. "Game cancelled due to outside intervention. No cards will depart this week. Return to lower floors as usual."

Unsurprisingly, that was followed by a mass outbreak of disappointed groans and not a few outcries as well.

"Just brilliant," Riku muttered. "I finally get to play again and some idiot outside makes it completely pointless."

"Just imagine how I feel," the Ace of Staves remarked. "You've no idea how it feels to be held up by nothing but fingers that are bigger than you are."

"I guess it would be a bit disturbing."

"A bit?" she demanded, then stepped aside ducking her head respectfully.

"Oh, bother that," Adam's voice told her dismissively, pushing through the cards. "You're alright? Besides being a bit shaken?"

Riku left Adam to care for his card, hunting through the heads and bodies for Leo again, who was muttering irritably to himself. It was hard to make out what he was saying, but Riku suspected it was the language of the lions. It involved a lot of harsh sounding growls.

"How close were you?" Riku asked without preamble.

"I had twelve, and then he interrupted while I was talking to our Nine," he growled. "Was our Two I was with and all. So much for the Queen's white-wash."

"I suppose I shouldn't tell you what we had then, should I?"

"Go ahead and get it over with."

"The Four of Swords found me and got me to go with him, then he found the Five of Cups. Then that stuff happened and the Ace of Staves got left near to us – as if someone was trying to help us."

"Even better," Leo grumbled. "Not only did someone steal all our chances, they tried to leave me without you. If I find out who did this..." he trailed off ominously.

"Let it lie," Riku told him. "And look on the bright side. You've still got me."

"I know that it's just so irritating!"

Riku gave him a look, then since the Swords had gone back to trying to finish up as quickly as possible, he took Ten to one of the couches at the edge.

"I know what'll calm you down," he told him. "And if it doesn't work, I've got something else in mind too. And it can be done safely here as well. I think."

Leo sat down without needing to be told, still grumbling to himself until Riku curled up with him. The grumbling cut off almost immediately.

"This was your idea? Not that it isn't nice, but..."

"It's hard to be irritated when you're supposed to be taking care of me, you know. And if that doesn't work, not sure if I'll be allowed to, might have to talk to the Fool and ask him to speak to the Wizard, but..."

Riku left it hanging, reaching into his shirt to take out the acorn and the chain on it, along with two silver rings hung on either side of it.

"You brought them _here_?" Leo exclaimed.

"At least I know no-one can go stealing them from me this way," Riku pointed out. "I figured that was a big advantage, and the Wizard would probably understand."

"Well yes, but... I don't know, somehow it just doesn't seem as safe somehow, especially if someone saw them." Riku just tucked them back out of sight again and moved one of Leo's arms to a slightly more comfortable position. "Don't think that's going to convince me," he told Riku. "I still think you shouldn't have done it."

"And what if we hadn't changed back this morning, then we got back tonight, even to the Swords instead, and found they were gone? Granted I liked spending the night as you, and I know you did me, but I think if we lost the option to exchange at will, it'd bother the both of us no matter where we were."

"That's not the point. The point is..." he hesitated. "The point is this worked, and I'm not nearly as irritated as I was. But you've got me thinking."

"Go careful, I hear that hurts," Riku said.

"Very funny. How long did you have-" he paused, noticing plenty of cards nearby, so fell back to continuing, "Three's body? Overall."

"Overall? A day and a week. Why?"

"Just thinking. I know it's not nearly as long, but if you count last night as the 'day' that just means we've got a week to spend to make it fair."

"Fair? It's not a competition, Ten," he protested. "Anyway, once you and I are out we'll get to do it whenever we want. Unless you want to go look up Three once he's out as well, that's not fair on him."

"Stop picking holes in my logic. Anyway, nothing against him, but I don't trust him not to try to steal your body again if we lend it to him."

"I think he's learned that lesson. Maybe he'll ask me, like I suggested."

"If it happens," Leo said firmly. "The only one I want to see borrowing your body is me. When you don't mind, of course. But anyway, you tell me you don't want to try spending at least a little time like that before we leave. Maybe we'll get out next week, maybe not – but we don't know, so why not do it?"

"Three days," Riku said after a time.

"That could mean anything, Ace."

"There are six days, starting tomorrow, between games. So we'll split it halves. For one set of three days we'll stay as we are, the other three as each other. And if we don't get out next week, we'll do the same thing again."

"Alright," Leo agreed. "But I've one thing to add. We don't change until after a Game day. That way we both get to experience days like this from both sides too. Sound fair?"

"Yeah, I like the idea of that. But in exchange for letting you have that, I want the first three days to be staying as we are."

"But Riku..." Leo started, looking down at what he'd be getting with a wistful look.

"In a few days, my lion," Riku murmured back. "Besides, the Swords just rang the bell calling us to dinner. No more time to argue."


	112. Tree Time at the Swords

Following dinner there was a mass of movement. Riku and Leo held back, remembering their loan to the Swords, though they appeared to be the only ones. As the other cards made for the stairs the Two and Three of Staves had to be pointed toward the right set of stairs.

The Seven and Eight of Swords had to be similarly redirected as they'd started to clear up out of habit. They too were quickly redirected. Riku realized they'd already started to tidy up, following the lead of the Swords as an idea of what needed doing.

They handled what was on their own table, while other Swords had already moved, two to a table, to each of the others and were quickly packing everything away without a concern for the cleaning it needed. That evidently was handled back at their own castle.

As the other tables were finished the cards on them joined their table, helping the two of them as they were technically newcomers, so they wouldn't be too far behind. Once the tables had been laid bare a chain was set up that passed the full crates back down to the carriages, of which there were four instead of two.

Sora quickly explained this, saying that all but the royal carriage contained the various crates, four cards drove and three cards were left in the carriages. The remaining cards were outriders. As they were filling in for their Seven and Eight, they took over what would normally have been their jobs, Leo driving one of the carriages while Riku managed to squeeze in among the crates inside.

"Do me a favour Leo," he called through at one point. "Find a bit of path that isn't so rough. Just for the variation. It's not exactly comfortable in here."

"Sorry. Just following the others. I can see the castle now, so it won't be much longer."

"Oh, joy," he said without enthusiasm. "Just means if Sora's right, we get to clear up all this stuff."

"Weren't you the one who _wanted_ to try out being a Sword?"

"That doesn't mean I have to like bits of it like this," Riku replied.

"Just imagine how Sora must have felt then – and he was a Sword almost the whole time."

"I know, I'm amazed he wanted to go back to be honest with you."

"Well don't remind me or I'll notice," Sora's voice came. "Knight says pay attention to the road more. I don't suppose you'd care to take my place on horseback would you?"

"Thanks for the offer, but horseback doesn't agree with me," Leo laughed.

"You and me both," Sora agreed wryly. "When we get there, get all this into the main kitchen with the rest of us. Ace is with me doing cutlery, you're with our own Ten on the dishes. You'll get told what part when we get to that point."

"Did you volunteer to keep us abreast of these things?" Riku asked. "Or did they tell you to?"

"Neither, I just decided it'd be a good idea if someone let you know. That way you know what you're doing, we can at least come close to our usual speed, and that means we can go to bed sooner."

"Bet you like that," Leo remarked.

"I'm fine with going to bed whenever," Sora replied. "It's getting up early that took me a while to get used to. Gotta move ahead now though, gates need opening."

On arrival it was almost like the reverse of the Tower, chains forming to take the crates back out again. They'd been filed neatly into crates of plates and dishes, crates of cutlery – of which there were more than he'd thought – and even a few of leftovers. These were taken to some storage instead, the cards working them moving to clean down the kitchen and its wares.

Once the crates were there Sora took Riku and their Two to one part of the kitchen. Two took a towel to dry off what Sora passed him, and Sora had Riku unpack and pass out the cutlery. After a few minutes of watching Sora work through each supply in relatively shorty order, Riku had to admit he was startled by how well he did it. Only a few times did the Sword Knight, prowling through them for just that purpose, picked out something that had to be done again.

He wasn't surprised to find they were among the first cards to finish, though Knight gave them more work by bringing over a stack of pots and pans that needed cleaning. While Sora worked through them, Riku stacked them on the side near the sink being used, then after asking for directions once stacked the now empty crates back into their respective storage. Most of the rooms in the castle's walls seemed to be nothing but storage, especially now the rooms they were using had been commandeered, then once he'd returned he took up a towel himself to help Two dry out the backlog quicker. He got an approving look off the Knight for that, but nothing was actually said.

He'd thought once all the dishes and such had been cleaned that would be all, but then Knight announced it was time to clean the kitchen itself again. Mobs, brushes and bits of rough wool were brought out so the whole kitchen would be cleaned down as well. At least, Riku observed, Knight helped out there himself.

He also wondered how things would work come tomorrow, and the rest of the week – they could hardly send him and Leo out together inexperienced. Since three pairs of cards went to the other castles as cooks, that meant there'd be four left here – and if they weren't among the cooking cards, that meant there'd only be two, or if Leo went cooking three, Swords around to teach them. They'd have to be paired up.

When they were finally done and sent yawning to bed, only a handful of them went for a wash. The general idea he picked up was that in the evenings it was optional, in the morning was essential – and also essential before dinner if one had been doing certain kinds of work, Sora had added. Riku didn't need a picture drawn to tell what kind of work he meant.

The three of them, Sora, Leo and Riku, held back on their way to the temporary accommodation, letting the other cards go on ahead under the pretence that Sora was giving them some idea what to expect.

"We don't actually know what we're doing until morning, much like the Staves," he told them while the last Swords passed. "But I reckon we'll treat you like we would new arrivals. You'll be here for the first few days, paired up with an experienced card to learn some stuff. You gotta cook your own dinner, but the upside of that is that you get to pick almost anything you want really, and it means we'll see how good a cook you both are. That decides how soon you get shipped out to the other castles."

"I've not seen you out at them often," Riku noted. "Don't you do that very often?"

"Actually I do it more than you realize," Sora replied. "Just I wasn't sent to your castle often because, well, you were there. Page thought it prudent, especially after..."

"Yeah, don't worry about that. It's sorted now, and anyway I got Adam to let me keep those amulets."

"Just as well you did or I wouldn't have been able to find out a few things," Leo murmured.

Sora looked up to him with some surprise. "You mean... you two actually..."

"Yeah, I lent him my body," Riku nodded. "Was a nice experience."

"You certainly liked it better than the last one," Leo agreed. "Should warn you, Sora. We made a little agreement. After three days, we're going to do it again, only we're planning to stay that way for a bit."

"Great, now I've got to remember who I'm looking at too." Sora lowered his voice as they neared the accommodation, then murmured, "Hey, Riku. Don't suppose you'd let me try being you, would you?"

"What, and have the others mistake me for an experienced card?"

"Oh, right," Sora agreed ruefully. "I forgot about that. Well, g'night – don't oversleep. You want them two over there. Or one of them, knowing what you've been like since getting here."

"He's right about that," Riku murmured, leading Leo to one of them.

* * *

><p>Riku wasn't surprised to find he was the first one awake again, comfortably curled up in front of the still-purring, peacefully sleeping Leo. He didn't blame Leo for not waking him up the night before – it was the kind of thing he'd like to wake up to every morning.<p>

Taking care not to disturb Leo he reached out to the chain with the acorn and the two rings on, using it to seek out the local trees. Since there were no sounds of movement from the other rooms in this small lean-to they were housed in, it would give him an idea of if he was still up early, or late and no one had bothered to nudge them.

_"Greetings, Riku," _a familiar voice murmured sleepily. _"What brings you to this corner of the realm at this hour?"_

_"I've been borrowed by the Swords. Me and Leo – the Ten of Pentacles. We're what you might call honorary Swords for the week."_

_"Ah, so you will be learning their trades. I would suggest keeping your acorn with you, as it will allow us to pass on knowledge and advice too. The local humans may be startled to find a gifted student, but they may also appreciate it."_

_"Somehow I thought you might suggest something like that. Now tell me, because I have a bit of trouble telling you apart still,"_ Riku admitted. _"Are you the one who had the amulets in his branches, or the one who I threatened to climb."_

_"Climb,"_ the tree answered, laughing. _"I imagine that isn't so much of a threat now you're back to your usual self, no?"_

_"Oh, I don't know. I might still try it. You're only as old as you think you are after all, and after that little stint as a seven year old, I think I might have some lingering childishness waiting to be used."_

_"Perhaps so. I notice from the tone of your contact you have the amulets with you, incidentally."_

_"You can tell that?"_ Riku asked, startled.

_"We have the ability to sense magic, and even magic waiting to be applied, such as that of the amulets, is detectable. I would imagine by the feel of this contact you have the amulets in contact with the acorn, no?"_

_"They're on the chain with it. I asked to be allowed to keep them, and I felt it was better to put them somewhere I couldn't lose them so easily."_

_"Sound thinking. But since they are there..."_

_"You still want to experience being human, huh? Can you do me a favour first? Are the other Swords up yet?"_

_"Not as yet, but there is only so long before their phantom bell calls them to work. Since we have so little time..."_

Riku considered it, then to the tree said, _"Give me a few minutes – just to take a few precautions, and to let Leo know what I'm doing."_ then as the tree gave it's understanding, Riku nudged Leo. "Time to wake up maybe?"

"Whassa?" Leo managed vaguely.

"I said time to wake up. We're still up early, don't worry."

"Lemme sleep. Comfortable."

"I'll let you have my body for an extra day if you wake up and help me out with this," he offered.

"Tempting," he yawned. "Depends what 'this' is."

"Did I tell you there's a tree here who wanted to try being human?"

"Think so. What of it?"

"I was just talking with it, and it brought it up again. I thought I might give it a few minutes before the bell rings. Not much, I know, but I'm sure it'll understand."

_"Of course,"_ the tree murmured, then in explanation, _"I can hear your thoughts still."_

"So what are you asking me?" Leo asked. "Keep an eye on the tree while it borrows your body? Make sure it gives it back?"

"Both. Not that I don't trust it, just... I want to be sure."

"So long as I get you back," he said, yawning again. "Guess this means I gotta get up so we can find it."

_"Actually, I think I can use your communion with me,"_ the tree suggested. Riku passed it on for Leo's benefit. _"Since the amulets are in contact with it, I think I can bring the magic into effect on us. And you need not worry, I am certain I can either do it myself afterwards or talk you through it."_

"Is it sure about that?" Leo asked.

"If not, then have it direct you to the tree I'll be by then, and we'll use them directly," Riku answered. "It's one of the apple trees, and I don't doubt it'll recognise it's own tree."

Leo secured the acorn's chain about Riku's neck, rather than leaving it in one hand in case the tree had trouble with hands, then decided they were ready. The tree told them it estimated they had two hours before dawn, and at least a quarter of that before the bell would ring, so if they wanted more than a few minutes they could.

Riku listened to the tree, feeling a strange leafy pressure that didn't actually seem to be on anything but was just there. He caught sight of a slight glow from the silver rings, then everything changed. He could not move, but felt no need to move. It was hard to put the experience into words.

The roots felt to him much like feet buried in the sand at the beach, except instead of sand it was soil – and strangely he found he could _taste_ the soil. It wasn't like any kind of taste he was used to, but it was taste nonetheless.

Branches reaching out in a broad canopy were what now felt like arms, reaching broadly to catch the first slivers of sunlight and morning dew – which he could also taste. He could not see as such, but he was more... aware of his surroundings, able to build up a mental picture of them from what he was aware of. There was the nest of a family of woodpeckers nestled in one of his branches, and a pair of squirrels further up that shook the branches.

There was even more, but it was hard to apply analogous terms to it so he could understand it better. His mental reach, though no longer requiring the Fireoak acorn, was vastly more than before – but there was no strain he could feel. Perhaps it was different for trees, and he was, for a time, borrowing that.

He could clearly sense the familiar presence of the tree's mind, borrowing his body and communion with him, and found that he was even able to see the immediate thoughts enough to see what the tree was doing and pick up on its senses.

"This is remarkable," it said out loud, then held a hand up to his mouth. "Sound waves. Amazing. I've never spoken this way before."

_"How does it feel?"_ Riku asked it.

"I don't think I can do that," it confessed. "I'm not used to talking this way, doing it the usual way is harder I think. But it feels... I don't know. It's very different. I can move so much, and there's nothing like my usual tree here to compare it to."

"Are you comfortable there?" Leo asked it.

"Comfortable. Interesting concept. Yes, I think I am. Something about..." it trailed off, frowning as it thought through the unfamiliar terms, then finally finished, "Arms. Your... arms I think."

"You mean you like being held by me, like Riku does."

"Yes. I think that might be it."

"How's Riku? You can hear him, can't you?"

"Of course. I just... I don't think I can talk in his head to him like he does."

_"Just practice,"_ Riku replied, a shrug turning into a rustle of his leaves. _"It'll come to you. Or at least it would if you were staying. It's not bad like this. I can see why you have so much patience. Why can I taste so much though, and what actually is it?"_

"Oh, that's just you taking nutrients from the soil, sky, water, everything. It's like your..." he trailed off again, waving one hand as he tried to think of the word.

"Eating?" Leo suggested.

"Yeah. That. Riku... I realise this is a big favour you're doing me and a big risk, but could I ask for a little longer? I'll keep this acorn on, and your friend with me."

_"What were you planning on doing?"_ Riku asked, a thought copied by Leo.

"I just want to find out a bit more of what it's like. I'm fairly sure we have time. I was thinking, if you didn't mind, I could... we could come down to the orchard and see you in person. And maybe let me climb in your branches too. Both of us. I don't know if I'll be able to walk, I might have to practice that a bit, but if we run out of time I'll be happy with just this experience. Please Riku?"

_"As long as Leo stays with you. And if I get too uncomfortable we go back – same for you. But also before the Swords rise too."_

The tree's gratefulness was an almost tangible thought.


	113. New Experiences

**A/N:** Bit more filler in this chapter, so you can skip it if you don't mind missing Riku getting back - and a little exchange between him and Leo.

Since this chapter is all filler though, I'll be putting up a second chapter today, so stay tuned.

* * *

><p>Riku started to understand far better why and how the trees managed to have such patience. All the things a tree did, the growth, the fruits and seeds, even their equivalent of eating, it all appeared to happen by itself – natural functions that required so little attention it meant they all the time in the world to just think.<p>

The tree itself was interested in everything, but after being reminded to keep quiet for the benefit of the Swords had unsteadily started to make his way down to the orchard with Leo. Unsteady, but learning quickly..

It learned very quickly that its mental reach was limited to the range Riku normally had, and after a discussion among other trees it was decided that this was because Riku was human, and thus even with the acorn it was not done the same way as Dryads or other trees. The tree was still learning, while Riku was able to take full advantage of the not inconsiderable reach trees had, communing with other trees with thoughts instead of words.

The various trees, intrigued by both their situations, quickly arranged their minds into two groups – those that the tree could not reach focused their interest in Riku and his experience, while the others paid attention to the tree itself, offering advice and asking questions about how it felt, and how it handled things.

"It's really very fascinating. I had no idea there was all this around. This sight is quite remarkable too you know," it went on. "Everything seems very vivid. I had some idea of what was around from all of you, of course," he said to the trees. "But seeing it like this lends a whole new perspective to it."

_"What of you, Riku?"_ one tree asked him. _"What do you think?"_

_"It's hard to put into words I know,"_ Riku admitted. _"There's so little in common to compare it to. It's definitely interesting, seeing the world as you do. It's like being able to see in all directions at the same time, but it's not really sight – there's other senses too. There's this odd thing I'm seeing, if that's still the right word, I'm not quite sure what it is."_

"Try describing it," the tree suggested after relaying this to Leo.

_"It's like... I'm looking about and there this sort of... cloud. It's not a real cloud, not like those in the sky anyway, but it has a colour I can't put a name to and it feels kind of cold. I'm getting a similar sense from you too,"_ he added.

"That's magic," it explained. "I did tell you we trees could sense it. Magic regulates much of this world, so what you're sensing there is likely some kind of magical effect. What kind of shape is it?"

_"It's a cloud, it's not really a shape as such. I think... it's just over the orchard I'm in."_

_"I know what that is,"_ another tree offered. _"That's one of the spells in place for our own protection. In the thankfully highly unlikely event that there's a fire, it'll activate and extinguish it."_

"Really?" the tree asked. "I had no idea. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

_"You never asked,"_ another tree told it.

"Well, I suppose that does account for it, but still. What do you call it when you're..." the tree hesitated, still having trouble describing its new experiences. "It's like moving, but not very much. Shaking? No, that makes it sound too energetic-"

Leo reached out and put a hand on his arm, then said, "Shivering. You're feeling the cold. I should have had you put something more on."

"Why didn't you?"

"You were having enough trouble figuring out how to stand up. I thought getting you to put something on might have been a tough challenge. I suppose I could have done it myself, but I'd prefer to do that with him, you know."

_"Tell him to go ahead anyway,"_ Riku told the tree. _"He doesn't have anything to put on you, but he can hold you like he was back in our room, and that'll help ward off the cold. Tell him I don't mind if he protests."_

_"You know, that's an interesting concept we ought to put to him,"_ one of the more distant trees said to another. _"These humans are always separated into one of two genders, and they usually pair together."_

_"Not always," _Riku said. _"Take me and Leo for example. Sometimes we find better company in the same gender. Why bring this up though?"_

_"You're a tree right now, and we don't have such a thing as gender. There are no boy trees or girl trees, just trees."_

_"How do you... you know."_

"He means reproduce.," Leo supplied, still listening to the tree relaying all this but now holding Riku's body in his arms, carrying him instead. "Which orchard?"

"Apple," the tree told him. "This really is very comfortable you know."

_"Glad you're enjoying it,"_ Riku murmured then again to the other trees, _"What he said. How do you do that?"_

_"We are fruit trees, Riku,"_ another tree told him. _"We propagate by means of seeds contained within out fruit. The humans here keep bee, and in the course of the normal business of the swarm they collect pollen from other plants and such, leaving it elsewhere. This causes what you would call the fertilization of the fruit, so that when the fruit falls and the seeds are taken by other creatures or the weather to other locations, the seeds will become seedlings, then saplings and eventually a new tree."_

Riku thought this through, then slowly, still trying to come to terms with it, he asked, _"So what you're saying is, I don't have a gender. I'm... neither?"_

_"Actually, both would be more accurate. There are some parts of plants that produce the seeds, and a different set of parts that produce the pollen needed to fertilize the seeds, so in a sense that could be seen as your concepts of 'male' and 'female'. But both appear in all plants in some form, so 'both' would be more accurate."_

_"Which is an interesting point,"_ a closer tree said to the one in Riku's body. _"What is it like, having only one gender?"_

"I'm not really noticing it actually," he admitted. "But then we've never really known enough about humans to find out. We want that tree there, that's the one Riku is," he pointed. "There's a ladder here usually, we can use that to climb up into his branches and find somewhere comfortable."

_"Then I'll be holding the both of you,"_ Riku said, and once it had been relayed to Leo, the former lion laughed.

"That'll be a novelty for you. You holding me without needing to nick my own body from me."

_"Nick? You agreed to it, Leo. I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't agreed."_

"I know that Riku, it's just-" he paused, looking at the Riku. "Is this really you right now?"

_"Sure is. Try not to break any of my branches will you?"_

"Don't worry, I know my branches better than you do," the tree told him. "I know exactly where to go. I'm not entirely sure if I'll be able to climb though, not after the trouble I had with walking."

"If you find a sturdy branch that'll support your weight, I'll lift you up on to it," Leo suggested.

"I don't even know how much I weigh."

_"Try the branches on the other side of him,"_ a tree suggested. Riku recognised it as the one he'd found the amulets in. _"Riku climbed me before, so I have some idea."_

_"That was when I had Sam's younger body though,"_ Riku reminded him. _"This is my own one now."_

_"I'm going on the general basis that you weigh about twice as much, which I know isn't accurate but should easily account for you and your friend. Don't you have a proper word to refer to him, by the way?"_

_"Sure. In human terms I'd call him my boyfriend – or I will when we get to the point one of us asks the other out."_

"You really think we need to do that?" Leo asked. "I mean, you've borrowed my body, called me your lion – are you sure you didn't just decide to skip over it?"

_"I suppose I did kind of blur the line a bit there,"_ he admitted. _"But it's kind of traditional, you know? You're supposed to ask the other person first."_

"I don't mind skipping past it if you don't. But since it took you this long to admit it and explain it, you owe me another day. That makes two including doing this for you."

_"I don't know, anyone would think he _wanted_ my body,"_ Riku said with a sigh that made the leaves rustle. _"If he keeps this up I might as well change places with him right after this tree and I go back."_

"Don't tempt me," Leo said with a very lion-like mischievous look as he helped the tree up into it's own branches. Riku felt the weight on the boughs, and though he was new to the feeling other trees helped guide him and them to a safe place where they could nestle comfortably.

Once settled in the tree sighed contentedly, then said, "This really is a unique experience you've given me Riku. I cannot thank you enough for letting me try this. I imagine we've all learned a great deal about humanity, and we'll be discussing it for a long time yet. I know we've got plenty of time left, certainly enough for you to head back up to your room and spend some time there, but unless you want longer Riku, I think I'd like to go back now."

_"And there I was worrying you might want to stay,"_ Riku murmured. _"I suppose you can't really blame me after what Sam did. Can you do the return change, or do I have to do something?"_

"I'm not sure. Let me try it."

Riku waited with the same kind of patience the trees normally had. There was after a time the leafy pressure again, though it was a much lighter touch and was almost concealed behind the sudden sense of flaring magic, filling the air about them in a colour that no human eye could see or hope to describe, and when it cleared he was comfortably in Leo's arms again.

"Now this is a nice way to come back," he said, nestling closer.

"Did you like the experience as much as it did?"

"Certainly gave me a new insight into the life of a tree. I don't regret doing it now. I was half expecting you to ask if it was really me though."

"I'm sure I'd recognise my own boyfriend no matter who's body he was in. There's something very... you about you. There's a big difference between the way the tree used your body and how you do, and I can tell the difference."

"I thought you still had that little objection about being called my boyfriend? Or me being yours?"

"No, I just wondered if it was really necessary to ask. I won't hold you to those two extra days you gave me, in case you're wondering."

"No, fair is fair, Leo. I offered the first, and you wanted the second for agreeing to skip over the whole asking you out thing."

Leo looked down, then said, "In that case, I'm going to see if I can't get one more day out of you yet. You got me up, and really I'd like a nap. If I do though, it'll take me a while to get up properly again. You don't have that problem, you somehow manage to wake up in no time, and even lend that to me when we changed. So why not let me have my nap as you, and you get to hold me the way you like, make sure I get a nice peaceful nap and all that. You could even carry me all the way back up to our room so I can start napping as soon as we're both down."

Tempting," Riku said, trying not to yawn just at the suggestion of a nap. "And I suppose it'd mean the Swords wouldn't get a chance to notice any difference at all when we change over. I'd get a whole week, enjoying being you."

"You'd have to find a way to keep your acorn without using that to give you away though," Leo pointed out.

_"The Swords aren't aware of the significance of the acorn though,"_ the tree they were in told them. _"You could tell them that Riku gave it to Leo as a gift."_

"That's a nice idea too," Leo said when it had been relayed to him. "I think we should tell your friend. Sora was his name, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. We can find a convenient time to do that when we get the chance. Alright, you've convinced me. But since you don't have an acorn and aren't a tree or a Dryad, we'll have to wear the rings, which is probably just as well since I've gotta take the acorn off to get them off, and that'll give me the chance to give it to you afterwards."


	114. Cleanup Time

It was a novel experience, Riku decided, watching over Leo resting on him. After seeing his own body from Sam's and now Leo's and a tree's perspectives too, seeing this again bothered him far less. What was new was the way he looked at it now that he had finally, if still somewhat reluctantly, called him his boyfriend. There was nothing actually definably different to see as such, but somehow it was like a new perspective on him – he noticed things he hadn't before, or had but were now somehow in more detail.

He hadn't put the acorn back on, not yet. It was resting on top of what he'd be wearing and what he'd take to the showers so he couldn't forget it. That was one big difference here, he recalled. During the time they'd had to borrow the Sword washrooms, he'd noted there was space to leave everything, saving the trip back to the rooms to fetch it. It was interesting to see the differences in living and washing at each castle, and how they handled it.

Leo woke with the phantom bell, though Riku suspected he'd been awake before then and just hadn't wanted to do anything to show it. Riku didn't blame him either way, he wouldn't want to leave that either.

After he'd washed, dried and dressed in the typical and practical Sword wear – similar to the Pentacles, but with a sword-belt and a pair of thick boots – he had to wait for Leo to finish, because though the chain of the acorn would reach about his neck, he still found it troublesome to put it on. At least in his own body he could simply slip it over his head.

Sora came out of another room as Leo finished putting it on him, took in the sight then said, "Couldn't wait, huh? Our Five is up nudging the Page, we'll have an idea of what we're doing soon. I told him to ask if I could be here today, so I can guide one of you two."

"You go with him," Leo told Riku. "I don't mind if you get to know him better," he said with a wink.

"Now that's sorted c'mon – breakfast," Sora told them, already leading the way. "Dinner you do yourself, but breakfast is different. It's on a rota basis, so one of us does it for everyone. You probably won't be asked to do that, since we started the rota fresh today, our Ace is doing it."

"That means we've got three days before you inflict your cooking on us," Riku said. "Last time you served something I recall it looked like an explosion on a plate."

"Hey, be fair," Sora protested. "The grub was good. I just don't have a knack for presentation, that's all. Anyway, since you two are filling in for our Seven and Eight, you'd be doing the first and second days of next week, and probably will if you're still with us on the day. Also there's been talk among some of the earlier risers that we're gonna be calling you Seven and Eight instead of Ace and Ten so we don't confuse you with our own Ace and Ten."

"I think I can bear that," Leo remarked. "Since I'm Ace right now, I guess that makes me Seven."

"Aces are high and low remember," Riku told him. "That makes you higher than me, and me Seven."

"If you two argue that I'm gonna get the others to decide," Sora told them as they entered the vast kitchens."

"Decide what?" the Two of Swords asked, a tall card that made up for in height what he lacked in girth. He looked almost like a stick-insect.

"We're trying to decide which of us gets to be called Seven and which is Eight," Riku told them.

"I figured since I'm an Ace, that makes me Seven, but he reckons he's higher because Aces are high too," Leo added.

"Oh just ignore him, then," the bald Ace of Swords called from somewhere in the kitchen. "He just wants the novelty of being told what to do. Anything we need to know about your food?"

"Just that Ten likes his meat more toward rare," Leo supplied. Riku hadn't said anything because he'd almost forgotten he was the one with the lion in him. It hadn't made any difference to him that he'd noticed so far, but there was probably going to be something.

"Just as well I'm doing cold meat for breakfast then," Ace replied. "There was some ham that needed eating, so I've done that. Some fruit already out there if you're of a mind, eggs on the way, bread on the side and once I've finished slicing the ham there'll be some oat porridge, because I know there's at least two of you who somehow manage to like the stuff."

"What do you mean 'somehow'?" someone asked behind them, turning out to be the woman who was the current Five of Swords. "It's good for you. Page says the two Pentacles are Seven and Eight, Ace is Seven, Ten is Eight."

"Solves that argument for us," Sora noted. "What's the work?"

"They're here today, along with Three and Four. Pair up one of you with one of them, teach them the way. You might as well do your usual duties Four, we know you love them so much." Sora sighed, but said nothing. "Ace, Two, you're going off to the Cups today, Six is with me at the Pentacles, Nine and Ten the Staves. Watch yourselves today because Page says he can see Judgement forming up in the clouds above, so within an hour we'll have to stick to the rules like glue."

This was accepted without discussion, partly because Ace started serving up their various breakfasts. Riku noted that Ace had taken Leo's advice seriously and so his own dish had extra slices of meat on it. Whether caused by the lion or not, the sight of them was considerably more appealing than the rest. Leo's body certainly had it's own share of new experiences, and that was just a small one.

While eating he observed the other Swords started on their work even while still having their breakfast. A few suggestions were handed about for what to take where, preparing for some of the restocking they regularly did. They also ate quicker than he thought, even Sora, so they could get to work quicker.

Leo managed to keep up, finishing his breakfast not long after Sora and Three. After a gesture from Sora, Three took Leo outside to start on their work, and was closely followed by all but Ace and Two, who helped clean up the part of the kitchen Ace had used, wash up the plates and such.

"It's obligatory," Sora murmured to him. "Whenever you use the kitchen, you clean up after yourself. In the evening you only do what you've used yourself, even what you ate off. In the morning it's the responsibility of the one who cooked, but since we work in pairs the one you're paired with usually helps."

Riku finished up his own breakfast, handing back the plate while they were still washing up so it didn't make them have to go back again, then left following Sora.

"Guessing your usual duties are the mucking out?" Riku asked outside.

"Yeah, they tease me about that, keep saying it's the reason I come back. Once you get past the stink some of them cause, it's not actually that bad. Anyway, we aren't just going to be mucking them out, we've got to put out the feed, collect any eggs from the chickens, milk the cows, see if any sheep need shearing – we won't be doing that if any do, we just mention how many and it gets decided later. I know how to do it, had to do it myself before."

"Really? Any good at it?"

"As long as the sheep doesn't move too much. The animals all know me by now, by sight if not by smell, so most of them are pretty friendly now. They're not bad company really, and I never have to worry about getting into trouble over anything I tell them. At least not when his grumpiness up there isn't around."

"Right. Anything else, or is that all?"

"Oh, believe me there's always something to do on a farm, especially one as large as ours. Unless the World turns up we have only four cards here, and today we're having to teach you two so that'll mean we've got two teams of two. We'll do the work quicker, but we'll have twice as much to do because it's normally four teams of one, all knowing exactly what we're doing. I still know what we're doing, it's just I gotta make sure you learn and everything..."

"Lot of responsibility, huh?"

"Nah, I've done this before. Taught our current Five most of the stuff that happens here. It's just it always feels like we're behind, and no offence to you or Ace – I mean Seven – but it'll feel like you two are dragging us back a bit. Now, tools," he said, opening two doors to a tool store. "We'll want a fork each, a stack of buckets – some for the feed some for the muck, don't get 'em mixed up. Black buckets are for the muck, grey for the food."

"What about the red and white ones?" Riku asked, spotting them. "And d'ya know how weird it feels asking you about all this?"

"Yep," Sora smirked. "I'm enjoying it while it lasts. Novelty to have to teach you stuff. Anyway, red are fire buckets, they've got sand in them. You'll see them about the castle and grounds, after bad weather and such we got to replace them. White is for water, milk, liquid stuff. You always wash them out thoroughly after use, but we'll come back for them when we get to the cows."

"Right. Anything else we need?"

"Not right now, so pick up your tools – don't stack the buckets! They're of different kinds remember."

"I've only got two hands, Four," he protested.

"Do it the way I do then – fork in one hand, buckets both in the other," Sora replied, demonstrating. "Only since my hands are full, close the doors then follow me."

Sora didn't hesitate to leave Riku fumbling to hold the two stacks of buckets, already returning from another part of the castle with the topmost of one bucket full of what appeared to be leftovers, and when asked about them Sora confirmed that.

"Oh, sure. We go through it, make sure it's nothing they can't have of course, but it's a good use for the leftovers. I'll go into the pen with this lot first, feed them and make sure they're all up, then while they're busy with that you take a bucket and your fork, hand me mine and we'll start clearing up the evidence."

"Evidence?"

"Yeah – evidence that we keep pigs."

"I walked right into that one," Riku groaned.

The pigs were kept in their pen by a relatively high stone cobble wall, the back of which covered over to provide shelter and covered in general with hay and straw. The 'evidence' was somehow scattered all around the pen even though it was early yet.

Some of the pigs that were awake already fussed over Sora as he let himself in, holding the bucket of leftovers high. He rapped on the bucket a few times, causing all but a few of the pigs to get up and trot over, many of them going to the trough to wait expectantly. The last few pigs got up once they heard or possibly smelled their breakfast being served, hurrying over then vying for position with each other, noisily eating away.

"While they're distracted," Sora reminded him. "They'll eat through that in no time, believe me. Once they're done you'll have to try to work around them, and they love making a nuisance of themselves."

"Just like someone else I know," Riku murmured just loud enough to be heard as he handed Sora his fork and bucket on the way in.


	115. The Farmer's Trade

The pigs were not hard creatures to clean up after, though Sora had definitely underplayed how much of a nuisance they could be. They seemed to like not only conveniently being in the way, but gathering together in an attempt to conceal something from them, and even when they thought they had found them all Sora managed to find several more hidden in unlikely seeming places.

"They're smart creatures," Sora told him. "They know in some way I have to do this, so they make it harder for us. You wouldn't believe some of the places I've found the evidence."

He didn't doubt his word after seeing some of the more improbable ones.

"What do we do with these?" Riku asked, holding up one of the buckets – though not too close to him.

"Take it down to the fields. Makes great fertilizer. Couldn't tell you exactly how, since I wasn't too good at that side of things. I know what to look for come the harvest, and I can sow a more or less straight line of seeds, but beyond that it's a bit of a mystery. Give it here, I'll take these down there and you can go fill up a bucket with wheat seeds for the chickens and another for the turkey."

"Turkey too? Is there anything you _don't_ keep?"

"Bison," Sora answered almost immediately. "But I'm told that's because they had to roam across the entire landscape, and over time they all wandered across the border into the wilderness beyond. Oh and Geese. Never really been any call for Goose as I understand it. Go to work Eight, I'll meet you over at the chicken coop."

That at least was relatively easy to find. He'd been hearing a particularly loud cockerel all morning, following where it came from wasn't hard. The Swords also seemed compulsively neat, keeping the animal pens in one area, the fields in another, orchards separate – once he found any one of them, the others were easier to find. Even then, the Swords also compulsively signposted everything, so there was even less excuse to be lost.

It was only after he'd found it he realized he was supposed to have got the feed, having to make a return journey with them. Since Sora was nowhere to be found, he found his way into the coop with the turkey wandering around in and fed them.

They kept wary distance from him, at first he suspected because they didn't know him, but after a while he started to realize it could be the lion Leo had left with him. He had a small urge to go for one of them. The turkey that got subjected to the look he gave it returned it blankly, then strutted off to hide as if knowing this.

Riku tried not to think about it. Breakfast hadn't been that long ago he reminded himself, and he wasn't actually a lion – it'd look strange seeing a human being hunt like a lion, and even if he did let that urge take hold, he'd only be in trouble for whatever happened to the birds.

While he did the same for the chickens he made a point of trying not to look at them to try and avoid having to confront the same urge again, then waited for Sora to turn up since he had no idea from here where to go.

Judgement above seemed to be particularly interested in him, he noted. Or at least something at this castle. Given his immense size, Riku suspected he could see the entire grounds, but he definitely had the feeling he was being watched.

"I don't suppose you say much, do you?" Riku said, not expecting Judgement to reply. "Some of the others do you know. I wonder what you'd say if you did talk? Must have seen a lot happen."

Judgement continued his performance of silence in C sharp.

"I wonder, if you can see where Four is from up there? The Sword four you know. He's supposed to be showing me what to do."

"He's watching you and waiting for you to come looking for him when you don't know what to do," Sora's voice came from behind. He was leaning on a fence support. "It's the way we do things. I start you off, tell you what to do and see how you react."

"Thanks for telling me," he grumbled. "Just the eggs left to collect. If I knew which of these shelters of theirs to go on."

"Try the one marked 'hens'," Sora suggested. I put a basket into the coop with you. Put the eggs in there."

"Aren't you going to..."

"No. Like I said, this is the way we work. If I think you need help, I'll do something. Even if it's offer advice. Start working now, you wouldn't want to get in trouble for not working would you?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Riku accused. Sora just smirked again.

He expected to have more trouble with the hens than he actually did. The first of them seemed used to this, a few even standing to let him take the eggs from underneath them. Some were less willing however and pecked at his hands as he reached under them. Those that did got a tap on the beak in return until he was sure he had the eggs. There weren't many, but maybe because they did a daily collection that didn't matter? Did they even do a daily collection? He'd have to wait and see.

Sora glanced into the basket when Riku emerged, nodding. "Yeah, expected that," he said. "Not sure what's up with them. Normally we get more than that. I'll take these off your hands, next stop the cows. I already rounded them up and got them in for milking. You can either pick out their evidence from the field they were in, or milk them. You do know what you're doing there, don't you?"

"I think so. Maybe you'd better check on me before you go down into the field and make sure I'm doing it right."

"Just think about what you do whenever you're on your own and decide to entertain yourself, only do it to the cow's udders instead," Sora said. "That's how it got explained to me, and no one said anything while I was doing it, so I assume it's right. I'll check on you anyway, but if you pick it up as quick as I did you won't even know I'm there. I'll probably finish up before you, so I'll come in and give you a hand."

"As long as that hand is on the cow. Seven might object otherwise."

"Be nice," he told Riku admonishingly. "I got told to behave myself when she left."

Riku noted on the way to the cowshed that there were sounds of work coming from the old tower, attesting to the Pentacle arrival and continuation of his work there. He'd have liked to be involved the whole way through, it was _his_ project mostly, but at least he knew it was likely in good hands. Five and Nine knew better than he did what had to be done and how, he'd have spent some of the time having to ask them to explain. Which wasn't bad as such, but he imagined there was only so long they'd be able to put up with that.

He also spotted a Stave heading past with a basket of tomatoes, by the looks of them being taken to storage. The Swords definitely rose early, he'd been up a while yet and it seemed that only recently had the Staves and Pentacles turned up. It wasn't even close to lunchtime yet.

Despite the mental images Sora's explanation had given him, he had to concede it was accurate enough to get him through several cows before he heard the slight click of the doors when Sora checked on him, followed not long after by a second click as he left again.

As he settled in to the work it became more routine, then monotonous. Unlike the Pentacle work, where he'd almost always had to keep concentration, here he found he could keep this up without needing to pay much attention, except to keep it going into the next bucket, leaving him free to think.

Oddly, the cows didn't seem to provoke the same urge the turkey had, and he recalled the chickens hadn't either. Not when he'd been collecting the eggs from the hens, anyway. He also thought it odd the cows didn't mind this, but were probably used to it happening and in any case Sora or someone else had already put out plenty of feed for them to eat while he worked. An idle thought crossed his mind, wondering if they were in some way also talking to each other – and what they might talk about, for that matter.

He was quickly finding that, though he'd only just started to get a good idea of what happened here, he didn't envy the Swords their jobs. Not only did they have to tend all their crops, orchards, animals and more, they also had to make do with short staff every day because they were also providing for the other suits as well. Little wonder the Stave Page had almost always sent some of them down to the Sword castle, or that they made full use of every time the World showed up so they could make use of more of the workforce.

Sora rejoined him some time later, taking a stool and bucket, figuring out where Riku was then starting to milk those cows he hadn't yet.

"That took you a while," Riku called back to him.

"Yeah, well, the cows get to roam a bit more than the pigs do," he answered. "I had more ground to cover. Also the pigs love the mud, while the cows prefer the fields. The grass tends to hide the evidence slightly. I've managed to do fairly well by looking at the grass."

"I'd never have guessed."

"Stop that. It's more sensible than you think. Cows don't often eat grass where they leave it, so it helps to look for grass that's grown more than the rest. When I get out though, I'm gonna have a few questions for the Wizard about how much magic he uses."

"Why, what does that have to do with it?"

"Some of the other cards knew about farming before they came in here, and they explained a few things to me. For one thing, grass – and everything else we grow – shouldn't grow as quick as it does here. Just as well it does mind, given how many we have to cater for."

"Must be about fifty or so cards, right?"

"Fifty-six, not including the twins over at the Cups," Sora corrected. "At least it's manageable during the week, but going out to the other kitchens means we have fewer here, means more work for us. Anyway, that's not the only reason I want to have words with him. D'ya know what crop rotation is?"

"You tell me, you know everything I do about farms and then some."

"Well that's what you get for making me go looking for you and getting dragged in here," Sora replied with no small hint of satisfaction. "The way I understood it, if you grow the same thing on the same land year after year – or whatever we use instead, anyway – the crops will just get steadily worse. So what you do is you grow a different kind of crop there each year, or whatever again, and once in the cycle you leave it fallow – means an empty field."

"But that doesn't happen here, right?"

"Got it. So our crops _should_ be getting worse. But if anything, we're forever outdoing ourselves every time we have a bumper harvest. He's using a great deal of magic, and it's not right. I mean, alright so it helps in its way for this closed world. But I heard last week that one of the reasons you went to the Pentacles was to learn their trades, probably for use when you leave, right?"  
>"Something like that, yeah. What's that got to do with it?"<p>

"Don't you see? If cards get out having learned about farming here, they're not going to have an accurate knowledge of it. Unless they do some more research about what they want to grow or they work with someone who does know, they're going to have a completely inaccurate view, and unrealistic expectations."

"Do you really think you'll make that much of a difference So- Four," he corrected quickly, recalling Judgement was still around. "I mean, unless you're planning to become a farmer yourself-"

"Get real!" Sora snorted. "I'll do the work I gotta do here, but once I'm out that's it for me."

"Unless you need an honest job?" Riku suggested.

"I'll find something else, you can bet on it If nothing else so I don't have to come home from work stinking like I do here sometimes. But anyway, I don't reckon I'll make much of a difference, but he should at least know if people are gonna learn a trade here, they ought to be given a proper look at it, not that altered and magic-enhanced one he puts in here. How many cows have you got left on that size?"

Riku leaned out to check, counted, then called back, "Just six. I'll start on the other side and work down to meet you somewhere in the middle."

"And I didn't need to say anything this time," Sora said approvingly. "I'll make a good Sword of you yet."


	116. Lion Trouble

The Three of Swords brought them a light snack when lunchtime finally arrived, apparently having left Leo at work in the greenhouse sowing fresh seeds for the new round of vegetables grown there. There was no indication beyond this of how well he was doing or anything else he'd done, Three talked only sparingly as she still had to deliver lunch to the visiting Staves and Pentacles too.

Then it turned out that one of the bulls had gone on a rampage and damaged several fences, so since he was still also a Pentacle and Leo was busy, Sora picked up some of the few tools and wood they kept around and had him fix it up.

"We don't normally bother the Pentacles with stuff like this," Sora told him while he worked. "It's normal fare, and useful to know. Just normally we don't have an actual qualified craftsman around."

"I wouldn't say I'm qualified as such," Riku replied. "I just had a good teacher when it came to woodwork."

"Yeah, and I bet that's not all he taught you either."

"No, Adam did more there. That should do it – though I can see room for improvement on the rest of the fence too."

"Not our problem, not until it gets broken. Still plenty to do, so we'll get those tools away then go see what else needs doing."

That led them to the orchards, where all kinds of fruits grew on a variety of trees – and not just fruits. Sora held the various stepladders, one for each orchard, while he picked up coconuts, bananas, pineapples, mangos and several other fruits besides – all the while listening to the trees helpfully direct him to the ripe fruits. Several times he had to tell Sora that one he pointed out still needed a day or two yet according to the tree.

Sora didn't exactly seem to believe he could talk with the trees, taking this advice with a sceptical look, but didn't actually say anything as such. Riku suspected the idea was that if it did come back on him, he could explain it as Riku's own judgement being at fault.

Between harvesting each different fruit there was always a trip to the storerooms, some of which were underneath the castle where they were kept cold. Sora paused by one of them on their way out later in the evening, glancing in to one of the cold rooms.

"What are you looking for?" Riku asked curiously.

"My dinner. What else? Seeing what meat we've got. Some good hams in here."

Riku looked in after him, then quickly looked away again. The sight of so much raw meat definitely made the lion sit up and start paying attention. Knowing he was going to have to go into there to get and cook his own dinner with the rest of the Swords didn't seem like so much of an easy task now.

It was something that preyed on his mind and distracted him continually now. He couldn't help but think back to what he saw even though he wasn't hungry yet. It didn't seem to matter, it had caught his attention and now it was hard to stop thinking about it. It was probably a good thing Leo hadn't been a Sword when he'd come in, otherwise there could have been trouble.

It was only with the continued help of the trees constantly talking to him, bringing his attention back again, that he managed to get through the remainder of the day without drawing too much attention to his frequent distractions. The Staves and Pentacles both left in that time, some progress made on the site of the tower at least. The metal support bars Nine had insisted on were already in place, and part of the pit had been filled back in with stone. Maybe they'd have a new tower built before the end of the week.

That left the two of them to join Three and Leo in the kitchen to prepare their dinner, where they were assured that the other Swords did get their own dinner too – they just ate at the castles they were at instead. Riku recalled noticing that on occasion, though usually his mind had been elsewhere.

Riku took Leo aside before they started though, choosing his words carefully so as not to get caught out by Judgement.

"I think I've got a bit of a problem," he told Leo quietly. "You know about the thing the Fool told us about, right?"

"How could I not? Is it giving you trouble?"

"It wasn't until I looked into one of the cold rooms. The one with all the meat in."

"Ah, yeah, that probably would set it off, wouldn't it?"

"I can't get my mind off it, and if we all do our own meal here and someone else gets raw meat out-"

"Point taken," Leo nodded. "There's no way you can easily avoid that either. I'll do you a favour and get any meat you want from there for you, even prepare it if it gets too much for you, but for the rest, just try to keep a handle on it? I'll do what I can to help you, but if we're gonna do this often you've got to learn to get a handle on this."

"I know, it's just..."

"I know," Leo repeated sympathetically. "If it gets too troublesome we'll talk to the Sword Knight and see if we can arrange something."

"It's going to be a problem any time I go cooking for other castles you know," Riku said.

"At least try to manage. Now come on, I'll go get your meat – from the cold room, I mean," he added quickly. "And we'll sort out our dinner."

Leo further helped by suggesting that since the kitchens were large enough, he could avoid having to see the meat by doing his preparations in another part of the kitchen. He could still smell them though, but it at least was more manageable than he imagined being able to see it would have been. It got him some curious looks and even a few questions from Three and Sora, but Leo helpfully told them it was something they'd be told if and when they felt ready to, and the matter was dropped.

While the food was cooking though, Riku excused himself, asking Leo to keep an eye on his, and after asking for directions from Sora paid a visit on the Sword Knight, who answered after the third knock, wordlessly letting him in then subjecting him to a questioning look.

"I think I have a problem, and I need it to be known about," he said. "I kinda also need it to be kept quiet – I'd prefer to be able to decide who knows." He was covering more for Leo there.

"And?" Knight prompted. Riku told him what he recalled of Leo's story, leaving out some of the less relevant parts.

"It means whenever I pass the room with the meat stored in, I-"

"I understand. Why tell me now?"

"Because even if I try to keep on top of this, I'm going to have to confront it any time I prepare food. At this castle, other castles, and for the Game day as well."

"I see. Let me talk to the rest of the Sword Royal Arcana about this. We will decide what is to be done about it. What have you done regarding your dinner?"

"Seven handled the meat for mine for me, and I used a part of the kitchen out of the way so I wouldn't have to see it and risk it setting anything off. He's offered to do that whenever necessary if I still have trouble with it. He's known about it for longer though, so he knows how to handle it. Just not anything specific to here, or we'd have told you sooner."

"Indeed. As said – let me talk to them about it. We will come up with something, if you will permit it."

Riku didn't think Leo would object to that, not since he'd have had a similar issue himself if they hadn't exchanged, so decided to go ahead and let him. Knight went off to talk to the others about just that, while he headed back for his dinner, thankfully missing any further issues with it that evening once it was being cooked.

Other Swords returned as the skies darkened and the various other suits sought their beds, though mostly they merely put away what they'd taken with them and headed either for an evening wash or to bed.

He and Leo elected to go straight to bed. Judgement's clouds had, to their relief, dissipated come sunset, allowing them to talk freely again.

"Aside from that little incident you're handling it alright, aren't you?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I didn't expect to get such a strong reaction though."

"Don't think about it. Lion's tend to have a very graphic memory. It won't have the same effect as actually looking in again, but it'll still get to you."

"You brought it up."

"I know, but I'm trying to help you with it. I stand by what I said though – if we're going to do this-"

"I know. I've got to get used to it. What about you? Any problems?"

"Not a thing, but I was mostly working around plants today. Might be worth our talking to their Page and seeing if we can switch that around – you get to work with the plants and me the animals. It'll at least mean you won't have to be working with something that's going to tempt the lion."

"I dunno about that, depends on if they pair me with you," Riku remarked.

"Different temptation, Riku," Leo told him gently, opening the way into the room belonging to the Eight of Swords rather than the Seven as they had done the night before. "Very different temptation."

"I know. How about you? You're handling being all human alright, aren't you?"

"Of course. It's a novelty for me in more than a few ways. Feels a bit strange not having the ever-present lion there watching and occasionally providing its input, but it's also nice to know that my thoughts aren't going to be derailed by the more primal lion thoughts."

"I think derailed is too gentle a word for it."

"You're just not used to it, that's all. I've had to try to get along with it – how else would I have managed whenever I needed to go shopping outside? For a long time I didn't dare even look in any part of a store that dealt in meat. You just have to work up to it as best you can."

"Are you two decent in there?" Sora's voice came.

"We are for the moment," Leo replied after a moment. "Why, what's bothering you?"

Sora poked his head in. "I think you two have a problem. There's been talk among a few of the others about testing Riku in a sword-fight, and if you're gonna do that you two will need to be yourselves."

"Tell them we'll do it next week if we're still here, we're busy learning this week," Riku suggested.

"Or we could change back for just long enough for you to answer their challenges," Leo told him.

"Yeah, I suppose we could do that," Riku conceded reluctantly. "I'm just kinda..."

"Comfortable?" Sora suggested.

"Yeah. Anyway, I already agreed to let him have my body for the week, I can't exactly go back on that just because a couple of Swords want to play around with a sword."

Leo rolled his eyes, then to Sora said, "Let me talk to him. I'm sure I can persuade him for you."

Sora turned slightly red before his face disappeared again. "You know Riku, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to find excuses to stay."

"At least it's a lot better choice than Sam's. I just want to have my week like this, that's all. Unless of course you're not feeling comfortable there, that's different."

"Just indulge them their little challenge, Riku. It's not like it'll be for long, and maybe being all human again for a time will help you get your thoughts in order so you don't have so much trouble with the lion again."


	117. An Easy Start

In the morning it was decided they would each keep one of the amulet rings with them so that if a Sword did try to challenge Riku, they could easily accommodate the switch as necessary. It was a small concession he was content to have, and as Leo had pointed out it would at least give him a few moments being completely human again. Whether or not that'd help wasn't certain yet.

It was at least better that he wasn't being distracted by the thought of the cold-room any more, so long as he didn't actually think about it himself as such. After the reaction it'd given he wasn't about to chance that again though.

The Two of Swords was cooking this morning, laying out food that was fairly similar to Ace's the day before, but with more salad than fruit, along with several glass jugs of various juices, some of the milk he'd collected the day before and even a pot of tea.

Sora hadn't joined them this time, apparently being the nominated card to visit Page and get the days work while breakfast was prepared. It suggested that where the cooking rota counted up, the nominations there counted down, ensuring that neither he or Leo would have to do either duty unless something changed.

"Harvesting tomorrow," Three remarked while they waited. "All four fields. Had a look down there while Seven was busy in the greenhouse. We're going to be busy there."

"At least it's in better weather this time," Ace remarked, pouring out a cup of tea. "Howling wind and rain isn't good for it."

"Not good for the crops either," Nine added. "Lost a fair bit to the weather this time."

Sora finally returned, taking the tea gratefully.

"Never thought of you as one for tea," Riku remarked.

"It's still fairly chilly out, and Page won't heat his room," Sora answered. "Since it's right about some of the cold rooms, it's always freezing in there. I don't know how he can stand it."

"What did he say?" Two asked, handing him his breakfast too.

"Them two are staying here again. Opposite duties to yesterday, same cards as yesterday. Seven's with me, don't have to milk the cows this time but once the feed is all out and the muck is cleared, we'll be up in the slaughterhouse. Got a few animals that we've got to put through."

"I thought you hated doing that?" Ace asked.

"I do, but unless we want to turn everyone in the world vegetarian, it's got to be done," he shrugged. "Three's taking Eight around today, what didn't get done yesterday, go through the fields for a proper check for tomorrow's harvest, then go to the apiaries and check on the bees. Page says check the special bees as well."

"How nice of him," Three said dryly. "Expect to get stung at least once," she told Riku. "It's a long standing tradition that if you don't get stung you're not doing it right."

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather not," Riku replied. "What's so special about these special bees?"

"I'll explain when we get to that point. What else, Four?"

"Rotated around from yesterday. Nine and Ten to the Cups, Five and Six at the Pentacles and Ace and Two over at the Staves. Page also says the Star is in the sky today and apparently that means we're in for something good. He didn't say what, so don't ask me. Oh, and he also said to hold of on challenging Seven until after the harvest and you've done your work," he added.

"He loves to spoil things," Nine grumbled. "Oh well, suppose we'd better get to work if we want any hope of getting that chance."

Three was, once again, among the first cards to finish their breakfast. Since he knew he was going to have to go with her today, he'd started to finish off his breakfast quicker so she wouldn't have to wait, then accompanied her, firstly toward a greenhouse he'd not noticed before, built up behind the main castle out of sight and not far from the fishing pier – which, he noted critically, could have been made far better than it actually had, and from better materials than the wood that was in places clearly starting to show signs of rotting.

It was noticeably warmer and more humid in the greenhouse, which didn't come as a surprise. He was surprised to see how much of it belonged to the plants here, many with colonising vines that formed natural looking archways over the routes people followed.

Three remained silent as she glanced down each, then picked up a basket and handed it to him. "Tomatoes need collecting first," she told him, pointing him down one aisle. "Don't pick any that are green, only go for the good reds and try to avoid any that look like they're not doing so well. Stack the baskets up here by the door, just remember to close the lids. I'll be in the next section of the greenhouse," she pointed to a door that separated this part from it.

"Why the separation?"

"Because what we grow in that section requires a different environment. Cucumbers, Courgettes, Melons, Pumpkins and other similar fruits. One over from there are the grapevines, but I checked them yesterday, no need to check them today. If you manage to fill all the baskets just give me a shout, but I don't think you will, not based on what I saw yesterday. Now best get started, we'll be spending a whole lot of time when it comes to the bees and it all has to be done on the same day, so we can't waste time."

* * *

><p>"I think I'm starting to understand why you don't like doing this," Leo remarked, helping collect the manure with Sora. "I think my nose is threatening to shut down entirely."<p>

"You get used to it after you've done it as long as I have," Sora replied. "Get that one under the trough now they've finished with it. Don't ask me how they got it there, I've long given up trying to figure that out."

"Why do they think you like doing it so much?"

"Because I like to talk to the animals, most likely," he answered. "Or just to poke fun at me. They put me on this on my first day at work, and I hated it from the start. I made a lot of complaints about it, which only ended up getting me more of the same. After a while I gave up and just got on with the work. I don't notice the smell so much any more, and I'm getting pretty good at finding some of the better hidden ones."

"You get to do other stuff too though, right?"

"Oh, sure. All hands on deck when it comes to harvesting, you'll see that tomorrow. All four of the cards here, or more if the World turns up, take part in that. The fields all have to be completely harvested and re-sown, and even if we finish that some of the stuff has to be processed – wheat into bread and stuff like that."

"Is that one just behind that fat pig?" Leo asked, pointing to one near to Sora, who looked.

"Yeah, he's always trying to hide them like that. Nicely spotted. You're better at this than Riku is, that's for sure. Kinda weird looking at and hearing you and knowing it's not him. What're you going to do when you get out though? You'll probably end up where you came in, from what I hear."

"I know. But I've heard his name somewhere before, and it's a unique name. I'm fairly certain it's him, and that means I can track him down again and meet him, if not find where he went in and meet him on his way out."

"Radiant Garden," Sora supplied. "Not that the name probably means much to you."

"Nah, not much. I grew up in Twilight Town. Know of it?"

Sora stopped and almost slipped in some of the mud.

"There? How could I not, they're always visiting the islands when summer rolls around for a vacation! The kids there used to go the same school we all went to."

"Used to?"

Sora shifted uneasily. "We... mighta skipped off a bit of it. I was sort of called on to go on a couple adventures that kinda needed going on and... well, my school stuff just got left behind because of it. Riku's too."

"That must have been where I heard it then – I remember there was talk once about a few who just stopped turning up. Must have meant you. Wonder if Riku ever noticed me before?"

"Probably not. We kinda treated school as something to get through as quick as we could so we could go back to our island and play around and everything. Get that one in the corner, it looks like the last one. Might want to keep all this to yourself while you're at it, so you can surprise him when you get out." Sora paused, then, "You're really set on catching him, aren't you?"

"I'm certainly going to try. Especially if I can persuade him to do this once in a while. It's nice to wake up the way he usually does. You don't... mind at all?"

"That someone's finally come along to take his mind off the fact that Kairi and I are together and that he doesn't like hanging around us because, in his own words, we go through the sap like there's no end to it? Of course not. It's about time he found something to distract him more."

* * *

><p>It seemed odd that they collected so many tomatoes when, to his knowledge, there had been very few times he'd seen them available at all, in any form he recognised. Maybe some cards had them more than he did and he just didn't notice though.<p>

Rather than take chances on some of the tomatoes he saw, some that seemed _almost_ ripe enough but not quite there, or some that had even softer than usual skins, he left those instead and made a mental note to ask Three about them when he'd gone through all the other tomatoes.

That didn't take too long, so once he'd stacked up several baskets full of the fresh fruit – or possibly vegetable, no one could ever decide which – he moved aside the sliding door to enter the next part of the greenhouse. Lines of various other fruits and vegetables were arranged in as neat a line as nature could be persuaded to cooperate with, though there was one oddity.

"Square?" he called to Three. "You've got square Watermelons?"

"Makes them easier to stack," she replied. "You've got good timing, pick up those shears beside you for me will you? There's a few ripe pumpkins up here. Did you get the tomatoes?"

"All but the ones I wasn't certain of and the ones you told me to avoid. I thought I'd better be over-careful rather than take a chance on some."

"Works better that way. If nothing else it leaves it for someone else to pick up and get the blame, as underhanded as that sounds. How many baskets did you get?"

"Four, though the fourth isn't as full as the others."

"Right. You take them when we leave, I'll take these three pumpkins with us once I've severed the stem. Nice thing about these; you can leave the stem and it'll grow a new pumpkin. All the ones in here are like that. Not all plants are as convenient, the vines where you were working have to be cut down and re-grown from time to time. Grapevines regrow them too, but need different conditions."

"I saw another door in the grapevines area when I came in. Where does that lead?"

"The fourth section, and the one only the Queen goes into. It's her pet project, something she brought in completely by accident. They're very special plants known as reannuals. You plant them this week to have them come up last week."

Riku handed the shears to her, trying to figure that one out.

"Isn't that backwards?" he asked eventually.

"They grow backwards in time due to a strange genetic twist. You can make wine from them, but because of the oddity of the plants, you get drunk before you drink it and have to drink a lot to get over it. The drink is prepared after you drink it, and arrives after that. You start to get the idea. It's the entire process, but in reverse because that's how the plant grows."

"I think I regret asking already," Riku muttered.

"Yeah, that's how must of the rest of us feel about it too. It's her project though, and she maintains that no one else should go in there without permission because they risk upsetting the entire fabric of time if they interfere with something. Since no one is quite sure what that does, we take the warning seriously."

She handed back the shears, picking up two of the pumpkins then nodding for him to stack the third on top. Aside from leaving the shears back by the entrance, they then just had to pause for him to pick up the tomato baskets so they could put them into storage.

Along the way he asked, "Down in the fields, what needs doing there?"

"Very little, thankfully. If it wasn't for the bees being the next stop, I'd get you started on them and handle the fields myself, but believe me you'll want to work with me when it comes to then. Keeping bees isn't as easy as it sounds, especially not when you want the honey they worked hard to make. Had one card once who made one slight mistake and ended up spending a whole week at the Cups with so many stings his face just looked like a mass of swollen lumps."

"Yeah, if that's not convincing enough for most I don't know what is," Riku agreed. "But even so – what has to be done? Even if you do it and I watch or something."

"Go down into the fields and make sure there's nothing wrong with the crops. Anything that is gets taken out now before it can get into the harvest. Not that there ever is unless someone does something wrong, something just seems to stop them going bad."

Riku had a brief word with the local trees who confirmed there was another of the Wizard's spells in place above the fields handling just that. The ability to sense magic was a nice one, but also one that he wasn't willing to be a tree just to have, as interesting as the experience had been.

The three fields were just as he'd remembered them on an earlier visit, back when he'd been a Stave – a field of rice stalks, maize and wheat, each one side by side. There was a fourth field next to the rice that lay empty and overgrown, which Three explained as a spare field they only used if they needed to provide a boost to the other crops as the field seldom did as well as the other three. Riku wondered if Sora's explanation of crop rotation might have had something to do with that.

Even though the spell assured the crops would grow healthily enough in the remaining three fields, Three went through the motions of checking them all, using the narrow wooden beams between the rice stalks that seemed to actually float on water or the worn pathways between the tall stalks of maize and wheat, all the while telling him what to look for, were there ever anything to look for. It was, as she described it, a little educational calm before the storm of the bees that even she wasn't looking forward to visiting.


	118. Honey Magic

Beekeeping did not seem difficult, not at first. They donned protective clothing that was scented so the bees should ignore them, though Three had remarked that she was certain on occasion some of the bees had been smart enough to see through this.

The apiary lay at the far end of the orchards with their own additional hut not far away where they stored the clothing and other essentials of this particular trade, though little of it had been explained so far. They were designed so that the top of the beehive could be lifted off, revealing frames inside that had the honeycombed waxen structure the bees had built within and the bees going about their business. So far at least they hadn't turned on them.

They'd brought with them other frames that, while they still had the basic structure intact inside them, were of course empty. Each one replaced one of the frames inside, though the bees were understandably reluctant to cease work on the old ones. During this he spotted the Queen bee, easily found because there were a mass of drones constantly ministering to her. It seemed that it was only when she migrated to one of the new frames the rest of this particular hive finally chose to leave the old frames alone.

There were at least a dozen hives, and each one had several frames in them. Riku ferried the frames back to the hut where they were stored in a rack, removing the fresh ones from a second rack to replace them, though on the last few hives she had him try his hand at switching the frames. Somehow he managed to avoid getting stung, taking hold of small hooks in the top of each frames that seemed made for just this purpose. They weren't heavy as such, but until the bees had moved over to the new frame he had to take care with it. It was definitely a task that needed more than one person to it for any kind of efficiency.

Once they'd worked through all the main hives, Three led him to a slightly more distant beehive that was kept apart from the others and was darker in colour.

"The special bees?" he asked.

"Right. Don't ask me what's special about them. All I can tell you is that they're vicious little buggers, but they produce some very nice honey. We only use it on special occasions and occasionally on a Game day depending on what we make. You stay here," she told him. "No need for the both of us to get stung. I'll exchange the frames. It'll have to be one at a time because otherwise they'll really get agitated, and at that point they'll go for you as well."

"Oh, joy," he murmured without much enthusiasm. She took the first frame from him and headed down into the secluded grove of plants these bees preferred. He didn't recognise any of them and wondered if he really wanted to know given the nature of this hive.

She managed to replace the first frame without much incident, returning to exchange it for the next fresh one. The wax and honey on this one was distinctly darker than that of the other hives, he noticed.

Three managed to replace the second and even the third frames without incident, but on the last one a long stream of remarks that made even Riku try not to listen suggested a bee had finally got irritated with their actions and taken return action. At least, he thought, she was right about keeping him away from it. If her reaction was anything to go by, he was glad of it.

She muttered irritably about it the whole way back to the hut where she took out a small bottle and cloth, soaking the cloth with the contents of the bottle then washing various already swelling welts where she'd been stung. Riku hung up the last few frames on the rack then while he waited for her to finish had a look at some of the other tools around.

"You won't be using them," she told him. "We used to, until we had the Pentacles knock up a better solution."

"They look like the sort of strainer you'd use in a kitchen or something," he remarked.

"That's probably because they were, before we nicked them for this. For those things you break up the entire contents of the frame, then either squeeze them or put them into the strainer over a pot and heat them up. The honey mostly goes through, while the wax is left behind. In those days we used to have to put out the wax remains for the bees to use rebuilding the honeycombs."

"And now?"

"Now we scrape off the surface layer of wax by hand and put it out for them to use, then they get loaded four at a time into the centrifuge behind you. You and I power that on the modified bike behind you, and it spins them around. That make centrifugal force spin the honey out, hence it's name. Leaves the comb intact, and we keep them for the next time we have to do this to them. Sometimes we have to make new frames of course, but we try to avoid it. The bees always seem to work better if they don't have to build a new comb."

"And this is the part that all has to be done today?"

"Ideally. It's better for the honey that way, and the bees probably appreciate us returning the wax to them. Except for those down at the end, their wax makes good candles."

"I wonder if that's why they don't like us so much?"

"Anything's possible when it comes to those bees," she sighed. "I heard once the card who checked on them found the honey was so hot the wax was actually melting. The bees had worked from the bottom up because of that so they didn't cap off the cells they hadn't used yet. No ones sure how or why they did it. Made some of the best honey ever though," she added as an afterthought. "Take down that knife up there and start scraping the wax off, we'll get started in a moment."

From there it was a simple matter. They took it in turns to get off the bike that powered the centrifuge, one taking a rest break while the other scraped off the wax, collected it for the bees and loaded the next frames. It was hard work getting it up to speed, and sometimes they had to do more because a comb hadn't been fully cleared out.

They had to clean out the centrifuge before they changed over to the special bees, and then again once they were done. By the time they'd managed to work through the whole lot the both of them were exhausted and it was long past sunset. Being a Sword meant having longer days than most.

* * *

><p>"And you didn't get stung once?" Leo asked him that evening, after they'd had their dinner. He had once again handled the meat for him so as not to evoke the same response again.<p>

"Amazingly enough, no. I'm rather surprised about that. She did kinda keep me out the way though, so I guess the chances of it were kept down."

"Must thank her for that. I'd rather not have to come back to find you've got me stung."

"Maybe. How about you, how did you do today?" Riku asked.

"Believe me, had we not done this I'd have never been able to walk into the slaughterhouse," he said with a shudder. "I've killed my fair share of animals as a lion of course, but I usually eat them right there. The way they do it here... it's almost enough to turn anyone vegetarian. Sora didn't exactly like doing it either."

"I don't imagine he would. I guess knowing how your meat is brought to you comes with a price."

"Definitely. I don't think I should say too much about exactly what went on thought. Not as long as you're the one with the lion inside. No trouble with that today, I take it."

"Nah, not today, I managed just fine this time. Just one thing's been nagging at me, in case I have to worry about it. How long until..."

"Until that time again? Don't worry, there's at least another few weeks before that happens, and I'll take it because I know how to handle it better than you do."

"Excuse me in there," a voice said. "I don't mean to interrupt, but the Queen of Staves is here and is asking for one of you. He said 'whichever of them Riku is at the moment'."

"That'd be me," Riku replied. "Where is he exactly?"

"In our throne room with our King," the unidentified Sword outside answered. "I'd go let him know you're on your way, but its late and I need my sleep too."

"Coming?" Riku asked Leo.

"Thanks, but I think I'll take the opportunity to rest up a bit for the harvest tomorrow. And keep the bed warm for you."

Riku left him to do just that, re-dressing to make his way back outside, through the gates and courtyard to where he remembered the throne room being when he'd had to update them on the progress of the tower. He at least had some idea of what to expect after what the Fool had said.

He knocked to announce his presence before he let himself into the throne room. It wasn't as bright as usual, down to just a few lights around the two thrones, but it was enough to see that Adam had borrowed the Queen's throne and had paused in discussion with the Sword King.

"Ah, and here he is at last," Adam said by way of greeting. "I thought I'd better ask for you by name in case you two had done something like this."

"Adam's informed me of this," the King said, looking interested. "I admit to having not noticed at all until you came in."

"We didn't think it'd be a good idea to spread it about, not after what happened last time a Sword knew about the amulets," Riku replied. "I'm afraid we might have overlooked your condition of letting me keep the amulets though," he added to Adam.

"Oh, don't worry. I had some idea you'd be cautious enough about using them again. I just had to do something to counter out the gift I'd made of them. Even we have to obey certain rules, you know."

"Don't I know it?" the King grimaced. "My predecessor was an example of that gone bad. I'll let you two be for the night though. Try not to make too much noise, and please don't keep him up all night Adam. We'll need him tomorrow for the harvest."

Adam nodded, waiting for the King to leave then gesturing to the vacated throne.

"Let me guess. The amulets," Riku started.

"How did you know?" Adam seemed surprised.

"The Fool told me on Game day. Leo and I asked him about something and he told us on his own. Just how many are there?"

"Not as many as you think," he replied, leaning over the other side of the throne to nudge two stacks of the boxes into sight. "Queen Vitesse made quite a number of the boxes, but she never filled them all. They were more there in case she made another amulet. I've got her reference book as well so we'll be able to tell what each one does without actually having to use it, which I imagine is a welcome thought."

"After seeing what some of them can do? You got that right," Riku agreed fervently.

"Then lets get started. First we have the navy blue amulet..."


	119. Harvest Time

It had been a long night going through the amulets and many of them he'd decided were not safe to leave enchanted. Adam had stacked those ones separately and promised to take them to the Wizard on his behalf, calling on him again only if the Wizard insisted on Riku handling it himself.

This meant he was not only far later to bed than usual, but even slower to rise than usual. Leo had to shake him awake and keep him so lest he oversleep, and it was only the mistake of leaving the shower on cold that got him properly awake again.

Since according to their own rotas Three was both supposed to be cooking and also seeing the Page, Sora helpfully filled in for her in the kitchen, going through the same motions she apparently would have so that when she returned, she'd be able to carry on where he'd left off. She did give him a few remarks about the bacon being slightly too well done, but otherwise didn't have a problem with this.

"We're out of luck this time," she told them then. "No World today. You guys are staying here again. Gotta learn to handle a harvest. Nine and Ten are going to be with you. Ace and Two, Staves. Four's with me, we're up at the Pentacles. Eight and Nine, Cups. Nothing worth noting on the crops, Eight and I checked them yesterday."

"There isn't going to be either," Riku said. "The trees say there's a protective spell over the fields courtesy of the Wizard."

"Try convincing Page of that," Three replied dryly. "Anyway, it's a full-field harvest today. Seven and Nine are handling the lower fields for the outside vegetable gardens – potatoes, carrots, cabbage and the like. Eight and Ten are on the upper fields. They're easier at least."

"Says you," Ten snorted. "Last time I did those I got soaked completely."

"Well you were told not to swing the scythe so hard," Sora said. "Everyone makes that mistake at first. Anyway, the rice stalks are better harvested with those long curved blades."

"Sickles, Four," Nine said with a wince. "They're called sickles. Anyway you know Ten won't use one, that means standing in the water anyway. Anyone would think he hated getting wet. I thought only cats were like that."

Riku cast a surreptitious glance at Leo, who nodded very slightly. Lions apparently weren't fond of getting wet either. He hoped either he didn't have to go into the maize fields himself or that if he did, he managed to avoid getting wet.

Ten took his time eating unlike Three and Sora, so there was far less need for him to rush his breakfast this time, a welcome difference. While he waited he noticed that Ten was actually taller than he looked, but he had a peculiar way of standing that was almost like a slouch, but stood up, making him seem shorter.

Beyond that, since they all wore similar clothing it was hard to tell anything about him. It was always hard to tell anything about anyone, but Ten seemed almost excessively so, as if he was going out of his way to try to be as unremarkable as possible, and in the process attracting not just his attention, but somehow also the lion's too. Something about Ten had made it interested too.

It was easier to think of the lion as something separate from him, since it had remained here instead of going with Leo. It made it easier to handle the lesser, more primal urges it occasionally gave him, and he hoped this would also help him handle the meat issue again. He resolved that evening to go a bit further than normal and not keep the meat out of sight this time, at least until he couldn't handle it. It'd help him get over that issue.

When Ten finally finished they were the last cards out except for Three and Four, who were already clearing down. Once outside he sighed, then said, "Stupid harvest. Should get your friends over there to make a combine or something. It'd only take two cards then, less time, and I wouldn't have to put up with you."

Riku thought that somewhat offensive, but decided to let it pass – this time.

"Anything besides a scythe and the sickle Four mentioned?" he asked instead, opening the tool store himself.

"Pick up two of each, not one, and a stack of baskets to put the stuff in," he replied. "Page always gets Staves on harvest days, so just keep a basket with you, collect the harvest and put it in there. Just stack them up, the Staves will take them away for us. You can do the wheat field, I'll take the Maize and we'll both do the rice. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you how to use a scythe. Simple enough thing."

The lion growled inside, picking up on the tone and finding it definitely undesirable. Riku tried to ignore it.

"Want some help on the last of the maize if I finish the wheat earlier than you?"

"Don't be stupid, you won't. Just try not to drag us too far behind, I'm not going to help you. You do the wheat field and your half the rice, I'll do the maize and the other half and you keep out of my way."

"Alright, I've had enough already. What's your problem with me, Ten?"

"Just shut up and do your work," he snapped back, taking one of each tool off him and stalking off. The lion suggested it'd be sporting to let him know what they thought of this and give chase. Riku entertained the thought briefly, but thought better of it.

Without any instruction in what was suggested to have been a standard agricultural implement, he was forced to experiment when it came to the scythe. It was tall and difficult to wield, and his first swings seemed to just brush the wheat down rather than cut it.

He considered glancing over to Ten to see how he was doing it but the tall wheat obscured too much of his vision, so instead he reached out and silently asked the trees to lend a hand. He heard the nearest ones discuss it for a time before a consensus was reached and passed on to him.

_"Hold it differently,"_ he was told. _"Your right hand on the small handle and your left on the larger one at the base. Hold it close to the ground, but never touching it – that will blunt the blade rapidly. You twist your body to the right, then back again, and let the wheat fall. We'll tell you when you've enough to stack up into the baskets."_

It took him a while to get into it and find his rhythm, still finding it difficult at first until, with careful advice about his technique, the trees finally guided him into a rhythmic swing that seemed to make far better progress. He started to see how the scythe was made for this kind of work and certainly appreciated the way these scythes had been made to make it easier on the wielder.

The way each swing sent the fallen wheat ensured it fell in such a way it would not be trodden on, laying in unusually neat swathes that made it easy to gather up when the trees nudged him. He again had to be reminded to take care not to include any dirt if he could help it, since this wheat would be processed later today to make flour, then bread, and soil in bread was not a good idea.

After the fifth filled basket had been added to the stack he noted with some satisfaction that he had not only managed two more than Ten, but was also clearly ahead of him. It was petty, that much was certain, but the determination to not only prove that, albeit with the trees assistance, he could do the work without any apparent guidance, but also do it quicker and better, and if he could manage it start on the rice field before him. Finishing it before he managed to start his half of it was probably too much to hope for, but the drive to try anyway helped him.

The lion found this means of petty action intriguing, he felt, but once it understood that it was just another way of getting back at Ten that didn't involve harm, rather than losing interest it seemed all for it. That coupled with the trees tempering his drive ensured he didn't lose the quality of work while maintaining the pace. He got the impression that at least some of them disapproved of this reasoning, but they all contributed to help him in Ten's place.

At twelve baskets full and five spare empty ones including the one he was using, the Staves turned up and started taking away the filled baskets, ensuring he wouldn't run out of fresh ones to use. Despite only having one card at the head of each field, the Staves were able to keep on top of the load both he and Ten gave them without issue.

Sounds of work came to him not long after, and as he took another basket up he noticed scaffold going up on the site of the old tower. Work was already starting on the new one. Perhaps in a couple of days they'd have actual rooms again, but as much as he wished he was still a part of that project he put the idea from his mind for later, concentrating on the harvesting.

As he progressed up the last line of wheat he made a point of not looking over at Ten, who was definitely behind by now. Though the lion favoured showing off and rubbing his face in it, Riku felt he'd likely aggravated Ten enough after the bad start they'd had, and the fact that he was far ahead should be enough. It didn't sit too well with the lion, but he held out against it.

To his interest, as he took a break after finishing that field, Leo and Nine showed up with various other small tools and some sacks, then started replanting the field. Since he was having a bit of a break before he turned on the rice, the Stave had no work to do just then and also helped.

Nine also suggested he to back to the tool store before he started and find out a pair of the waterproof pants in there, making sure to tuck them into the boots they all wore because that would keep the worst of the water from soaking him. Apparently Ten knew this but refused to use them because they looked ridiculous. Riku agreed once he found one out, but felt ridiculous was better than wet. Certainly the lion appreciated it.

Despite the break and even the brief visit back to the tool store, Riku still started on the rice before Ten, again being guided by the trees in the most efficient means of gathering them. They'd known this was coming and consulted about it already, so he had no need to wait to find out what they thought.

Rice, unlike the wheat and maize, did not appear to need replanting. As long as he took care where he stepped so he didn't damage the plants, he needed only to cut the part of the stalks that rose above water, ensuring the rest would grow back later.

It was definitely more convenient that way, since he'd noticed that replanting took barely any time at all in comparison to harvesting it, so both of them were now having to wait for Ten to finish so they could finish that field. Riku tried to hum contentedly to himself, only to find it sounded unusual, and it was then he realized he'd been purring again without even noticing.

He didn't finish his half of the rice before Ten started the other half, but he chose to ignore Ten and start at the other end of the remaining half and continue harvesting. This did not noticeably do anything good for Ten's apparent mood, but it did get them finished quicker, leaving more time for them to start turning the wheat into bread. Ten held a brief conversation with Nine and Leo, then exchanged Riku for Leo so he had Nine guiding him instead after then.


	120. Lion's Side

Riku was grateful for working with Nine instead of Ten after the strangely hostile attitude he'd evoked from him. It meant that rather than working with the stores as he'd been expecting to, he was simply baking bread – something Leo was supposed to be doing had it not been for Ten.

"I can't see what his problem is," he said as they each kneaded their doughs. "I haven't even done anything."

"When did he start acting up?" Nine asked.

"Right after we left the kitchen this morning. I imagine I didn't exactly help much by working quicker than him, but he wouldn't have known about that in advance."

"Definitely strange. I've never known Ten to react like that to anyone. Usually keeps to himself, never draws attention to himself. Gets on alright with most any card normally."

"Is it worth bringing it up later? To Page or Knight or someone?"

"No, it'd just get in the way of things," Nine answered immediately. "Work comes first. Besides, he hasn't done anything wrong as such, so you can't really incriminate him."

"Yeah, but..."

"Let it lie. It isn't disrupting anything, and it got you to work quicker. And better than most too, you looked like you knew how to use a scythe already."

"I had help," Riku covered. "Best not to ask where from, no one seems to believe me when I tell them."

"Suit yourself. There'll be people who'll wonder though, you know."

"They can wonder all they like," he replied. "How much longer do we need to knead this?"

"Bit longer, then put it into one of the moulds and repeat. We bake loaves by the dozen. Not a baker's dozen though, there's not enough room."

"Did the Pentacles make the oven?"

"Them? No offence to them since you're still one really, but I wouldn't trust them to make something safe for food. Granted, they didn't half do a bad job in their kitchen up there, but when it comes to the kind of things we need here, you have to stand over them with a club to make sure they do it right. Sometimes they seem to let their creativity run away with them about what they think we need, or adding nice, useful things that aren't necessary. We don't work as well as they do, but we prefer to make such things ourselves so we know they'll do the job we want them to, even if it makes it harder for us for a time because we have to make it and work as well."

Riku let things quiet down after the long statement, somehow just managing to avoid being an outburst, before he said anything else.

"I've not noticed that myself. Not during my time with them. Some of them have their quirks, but generally we're more practical and straightforward about things. Maybe Pentacles have changed a bit since the last time Swords asked them for anything."

"Could be," Nine conceded. "But we're not going to find out. We don't need anything right now. Not so much," he warned as Riku started to mix the ingredients for the next loaf. "Take your time. It's like making... well, whatever you made at the Pentacles. You can't rush it. There's no way of undoing your mistakes with food, and if you do it wrong it won't just fall apart, you could do something bad to whoever eats it."

"I know that. I just haven't get this all right yet. I'll get there. Makes me wonder though, how many times Swords have been accused of being responsible whenever someone falls ill."

"Too many times," Nine answered darkly. "I know there's rumours about that we treat suits differently based on how we feel about them, but that's all they are. We feed practically everything and everyone in the world, trying to bump someone off... it isn't practical. There's just no way we could get one card without collateral."

"Even the Wizard?"

Nine nodded. "We don't see him personally, not often at least. But we always take a delivery to him every week on the morning of the Game. Only when he wants something really fresh or different does he make himself known, and then only to a few cards. If you've extremely lucky you might see him, but don't get your hopes up. You've better chance of getting out."

"I guess that must make the Swords always feel a bit special compared to the other suits. I don't think I've ever heard of him showing up at any other castle."

"He doesn't, but then what would he need to do that for anyway? The Major Arcana don't change, don't get sick – so why would they need to go to the Cups? The Staves are mercenaries of work, and it's not like the Major Arcana get a day off. No need to hire them out. The Pentacles make stuff, so alright I imagine once in a while he might find a remote need to visit there, but everyone has to eat. Whenever we get new cards we always make sure there's something left out for him. I don't know if we do anything special for any of the rest of the Major Arcana, but at least a few of them get something."  
>It was an intriguing idea to think about. The Swords got to meet the Major Arcana outside their usual events, and didn't seem to think there was any reason for them to go to anyone else<p>

They finished up making the bread for the day, setting loaves into large ovens that would cook the lot, then Nine told him to go ahead and start on his own dinner while he finished up, making sure the bread was taken out at the right time so it wouldn't be over-cooked.

Riku still waited for Leo and had him fetch and prepare the meat, but this time as he'd planned he didn't keep out of sight of it. It was a trial to keep his attention on the rest of his meal and Leo kept a wary eye on him anyway. After having kept the lion in line earlier in the day, particularly when it'd come to Ten's earlier remarks, he had some idea what to expect and did his best to stop it getting to him.

He didn't manage to stay the whole time before he felt he had to move back out of sight, and even then he still knew it was there which made it harder than usual, but that difference was enough to keep him from doing anything rash. It was progress, not much but progress all the same. He felt that maybe if he kept pushing at this limitation maybe he'd be able to handle it by the end of the week at least.

Ten continued to keep to himself the whole time, still in his strange slouch. Despite earlier even his presence did little to distract him from the meat being prepared, but he at least didn't make things any harder. He didn't show any sign at all of what had happened.  
>Though he'd been at the Pentacle kitchens, Sora joined him and Leo again as they headed back to their rooms that evening, and Riku brought up Ten's reaction in front of them.<p>

"Odd," Leo noted. "He's never had a problem with me before. Mind you I only normally see him on Game days, and I can usually find someone else to talk to."

"Ten's always been a bit odd," Sora remarked. "He doesn't like to stand out if he can help it. Never complains or anything, but he doesn't like to ask questions and he's very touchy about getting help. Almost fiercely independent."

"So no idea why he reacted the way he did then?" Leo asked him.

"Beats me," Sora shrugged. "I don't think anyone knows him well enough to tell. If he gets like it again maybe tell Page, but generally don't bother unless it starts to affect your work."

"Nine said something similar earlier," Riku said. "Somehow it doesn't seem right."

"Gotta remember everyone else depends on us, Riku," Sora replied. "People expect stuff of us. We can't afford to let little things get in the way because there's always so much that needs doing... ever since I got here its been like that – only bring it up if it's getting in the way. Just try to let it slide, it'll be better for you," he told them, pausing outside his room. "Oh, and your friends reckon we'll have our rooms back in a couple of days. Anyway I'm off to bed."

"We ought to as well," Leo murmured to him. "We work longer days here, I'm sure."

"And you want to enjoy my arms again?" Riku suggested slyly.

"What can I say, it's the best way of waking up I've ever found."

* * *

><p>The following morning Leo nudged him earlier and suggested they should see if the kitchen was empty so they could continue the morning talks they used to have at the Pentacles, and once there decided that since they were both up early and had by now figured out where the various food was, they'd show the other Swords that they could handle breakfast for them. It'd be a surprise, particularly for Sora who was supposed to be handling it today, but maybe he'd appreciate being given a break.<p>

They had plenty of time to talk as they worked, and Riku found that while Leo had his fully-human body he managed to grasp certain concepts better than he had before, perhaps because it was the lion itself that was making it hard for him. Riku didn't notice the same in himself, but then they reasoned that this was probably because Riku was used to being human, and the lion hadn't been able to sink itself so deeply into him.  
>Several Swords started to turn up, some still not fully awake enough to notice but most showed at least some surprise, if not interest. When Sora joined them he looked thoughtful for a few moments, looking over what they were doing, then shook his head and said, "Nah. I'll take my turn tomorrow. Let 'em show off today."<p>

Riku kept an eye on Ten while the worked, but he'd gone back to hanging back and waiting for breakfast, not drawing attention at all. He looked as if he was muttering to himself, but no one seemed to notice or hear.

The lion was interested again, but it was hard to tell why. He didn't understand it the way Leo did, and here with everyone else around he could hardly ask. The trees had no help either, so he was forced to gently experiment.

Leo had referred to it as being a part of him that was always in him. Riku had, by contrast, tried to keep it separate so when its primal urges tried to make him act out of turn, he was better able to handle it and keep it from affecting him in a bad way. But now he was curious and the last of breakfast was being handled by Leo, so while he ate his own he tried to change that, working with it instead of against it.

The lion grudgingly gave up its attention on Ten to find out what he found so interesting about it, focusing now clearly more on him. Riku wasn't quite sure what he was doing or what it could do to him, but he felt that if Leo could leave the lion behind in their switch then so would he. It wasn't something that was going to cause any unexpected trouble there, at least.

He let the lion do what it wanted now he had its attention, letting it find out what it wanted while he tried to figure a way to see things from its point of view. It was surprisingly simple in the end, he had to just let himself sink into what he thought of as the lion, letting it become a part of him.

Now together they cast a fresh eye at Ten, the lion seeing the human side and Riku seeing the lion's side. There was nothing perceptibly different as such, but through the lion there seemed to be something very different about him. Something distinctly furry and a very strong idea of a hunter.

With the lion's reasoning and his own, he suspected he understood now. Ten was in some way something very similar to Leo – or at least him, right now.


	121. Kitchen Duty

When the Two of Swords came by for breakfast after seeing the Page, both Riku and Leo had a surprise. Rather than continuing here at the Sword castle, they were each being paired with a neighbouring card – Six for him, and Nine for Riku – and being sent to one of the other castles.

Leo was going off to visit the Cup kitchens, which it had been mentioned were not hard to cook for as long as they kept in mind certain dietary restrictions the Cups insisted on and the occasional patient.

Riku meanwhile was going back to the first castle he'd been to, the Staves. The first time he'd seen it since being a temporary Sword, and also a castle he noted absently that since leaving them he'd not actually seen it in his own body. Sam's and by the end of the day Leo's, but not his own.

He knew he'd have to conceal how he felt about this since the Swords all still believed him to be Leo, but knowing he was going back to the familiar Stave castle where so much had happened was more than enough to take his mind off the curiosity of Ten and the concerns the lion might raise.

They were joined by Ace and Ten, the cards going to the Pentacles, on their way to the stables, though it was referred to on the Sword signs as the coach house. It held six carriages, the three they'd used to return from the Tower and the three covered caravan-like wagons that were meant for travelling to the castles.

Once assured that Riku could handle preparing the horses stabled opposite and Leo the same for his two-horse team, Nine, Six and Ten all headed back out to go get what they felt they needed. Riku's horses eyed him warily, but Adam had thankfully taught him how to handle nervous horses too when he'd first joined the cards, so a reassuring hand in the right places calmed them again. They must have been used to the routine themselves as they obediently put themselves in position to pull the carriage and even made no fuss as he made them ready to take them away, except to watch with equine interest.

Ace's team was the first out as it was closest to the door closely followed by Leo's, then Riku led his out, leading them rather than driving them just yet. Once in the yard outside he noticed that the horses for Ace and Ten were calm, until Ten showed up – then he caused the same wary reaction Riku had caused in his own ones. Something was definitely different about him, but the question was what? Another beneficiary of the strange man that had brought Leo to humanity, or something else entirely?

It didn't take long to help load up a few supplies on to the back of their wagon, Riku privately enjoying himself since it took far less effort to lift some of the heavier crates. Leo had a little trouble for the same reason, giving Riku a slightly envious grin when he thought no one was looking, then all things loaded they each got up into the drivers seat and headed out the gates held open by Three, waiting for them to leave so she could go back to her own duties.

They diverged once past the outer farms, heading to their respective castles. The Stave castle lay due north, the Pentacles west and the Cups between them to the north-west. The usual well-worn routes between them must have been established long ago, deviating only where the few changes to the terrain or the weather dictated.

"Should be a relatively easy day," Nine said eventually in the quiet tones always used early in the morning. "The Staves get up not long after we arrive, and they're not hard to cook for. Always see to it they get a good energy-filled breakfast since they're always busy. Once they're catered for, we'll take inventory and see what needs stocking up."

"Will you be going back to our castle or will I?" Riku asked.

"I'll do it," Nine replied. "It's traditional. We know you can cook by now, so you'll be fine. I'll give you an idea of what to expect before I leave so when you do have to do it, you know what's involved. Anyway, to continue, the King and Queen will either pay a visit for their breakfast or send a card to order it for them, and Knight always visits. None of them are hard to cook for, as long as the King doesn't ask for strawberries. You'll want to ask whoever arrives how many cards are at the castle for lunch and prepare accordingly. I'll be back by then, so I'll give you a hand and one of us will take lunch out to the Staves that are still there, then it's on to dinner – theirs and ours, but theirs take priority."

"What about the King and Queen?"

"We cook for them as well. Once their cards are seen to one of us takes their meals up to them. Their Knight cooks for himself and gets his food straight from ours, and their Page got into the habit of handling his own meals on his own so long ago that it's just best to let him carry on, acknowledge his presence when he enters the kitchen and let him be. You can offer to help, but the old relic usually insists he doesn't need it."

"Sounds much easier than the work at our castle, that's for sure, but you got me thinking. Does it really take two to cook for them all?"

"Believe me, it helps – especially over at the Pentacles, their little Three still eats like there's no tomorrow. Why, what are you thinking?"

"Just thinking, maybe if we made a note of what was needed before we left instead, and filled the order the following morning instead of during the day, that'd eliminate the need to go back during the day."

"And if we didn't have to go back we wouldn't need two cards? It's a nice idea, but you'll never run it past our Royal Arcana," she sighed. "This works, and it works well. We don't like to disrupt it if at all possible because-"

"Everything depends on us," Riku finished. "Yeah, I guess I should have thought of that."

"Don't feel bad about it," Nine told him. "You're not the first." She paused, glancing at him then added, "Though I think you are the first who's caught my attention in a while."

The lion, which had remained a part of him since that morning, reacted before he realized or could stop it. "Don't even think about it," he told her in a firm tone. "I'm taken already and I'm not available." Then he stopped and concealed his surprise. The lion had jumped right to the conclusion that was what she'd meant and effectively overruled him to make its opinion known.

Nine didn't notice or even turn a hair. "I know," she nodded. "I didn't mean to suggest I'd actually do anything about it you know. People are allowed their dreams, and whatever happens in them can't hurt the reality."

Riku didn't entirely agree with that, not since one of Vitesse's amulets, one that Riku had suggested needed to be dispelled, meant that if the bearer was dreaming about someone, the real person would be brought into that dream to experience it the way the dreamer wanted.

He didn't say anything though. That was something that was his business and that Leo wouldn't know, and since for all other purposes he had to hold up that act for the Swords at least, he couldn't. Instead he tried at least to suggest that a little patience was in order for the lion, so he wouldn't react too quickly again. Maybe making the lion part of him hadn't been such a good idea, since it didn't want to leave again.

When they arrived at the Staves Nine got down and rapped on the doors, which after a short delay were opened to admit them. After a little longer the familiar Knight emerged from one of the side doors, nodded to them, then headed back inside without a word.

Nine quietly directed him around to the back of the wagon, which they pulled up outside the kitchen for the moment. She remained in the back pushing the various crates to him, while he again got the chance to like the strength Leo had lent him, allowing him to take the crates easily and stack them inside the kitchen.

She then took the wagon and horses to the Stave stables, leaving him only the instructions to light up the ovens and store the contents of the crates in the pantry. She'd already decided what they were going to cook up for them – despite the disparaging remarks he'd heard it given before, porridge with either bacon, slices of selected meats, eggs, toast, or any combination of them.

Nine also revealed how they got the interesting fruity flavour into the porridge as he cooked both bacon and toast on a pair of grills, a concoction she made from the concentrated juice of several fruits and, interestingly enough, warmed goats milk instead of cows milk.

They didn't hear the Stave bell ring, but they found out soon enough as the Staves started to find their way in, taking their breakfast as it was handed to them. Most weren't awake enough to notice that one of their Swords actually had a Pentacle on one shoulder.

Two of the Staves had of course been temporarily replaced by Swords, the Seven and Eight of Swords filling in for the Two and Three of Staves, and though these two Swords were technically Staves they did give a nod of recognition to Nine over the counter separating the kitchen from the dining area.

Riku continued to prepare breakfast, now for him and Nine, and thankful that so far, none of the meat involved had caught the lion's notice and hoping he could keep that up for the rest of the day at least, all the while listening to the Stave conversation. It was strange hearing it from this side of the counter instead of being a part of it.

"Did Page talk to you again last night?" the Stave Seven asked Ten.

"Yeah," he nodded. "He's trying to persuade me to take up the job if the Wizard will let him retire. I don't have anything against him as such but really, can you see me filling his shoes? And what's he going to do afterwards? If he doesn't get let out in retirement he'll keep to his routine, and he'll end up doing my job for me."

"Would have thought that'd be good for you," Ace remarked. "You'd get every day to yourself to do whatever you wanted."

"Yeah, and once you get used to working day in day out, it's a hard habit to drop," Ten sighed. "I don't know what I'd do. Maybe ask him to handle things and let me go ahead and carry on working. Hell, maybe I could be the first Page to actually do something."

"One of the old Sword Pages beat him to it," the temporary Three of Staves supplied. "He insisted on being treated like any other card, worked like any other while also handling his Page duties. Was a bit awkward sometimes because no one felt comfortable talking to him as if he wasn't a Page."

"I don't think anyone could," Yuffie said around a yawn. "I still haven't gotten used to treating everyone different myself. Or getting up early," she added, staving off another yawn.

"Just be glad you're not a Sword then," the Sword filling in as Two chuckled. "We'd have been up for a while already by now, and we finish late in the day."

"I think this is bad enough, thanks. Kinda hope I can get out this week too, without whatever happened to cancel it last week."

"You could start by not skipping off your work again," Ten said. So that was how Yuffie had been disqualified?

"Look, I told you, it wasn't my fault," she protested. "That Pentacle told me it was alright to take a break while they fixed up the machine. I didn't think there was a rule about not going off to see the rest of their castle, and I _did_ tell them what I was doing."

"Yeah, but we had to go hunting for you just to find you," Eight said. "And I don't think I've ever known anyone else to hide as well as you did without even trying."

"Ninja," Seven murmured, his usual talkative self.

"Well of course," Yuffie said. "What else did you expect?"


	122. Day with the Staves

Riku learned soon after breakfast that the kitchen here also had a small cold room, concealed below the main pantry by a trapdoor that was hard to see if you didn't know it was there. After the two of them had cleaned down the kitchen and crockery from breakfast they worked together to take stock of what they had, and perhaps without thinking Riku glanced down into the cold room.

It was only after he'd closed the trapdoor again and reported back the few pieces of meat inside he realised there'd been no unexpected reaction this time. The lion hadn't even distracted him with its own interest. Maybe it had noticed the trouble he'd had the last time? It was very hard to tell now he'd let the lion sink it's metaphorical teeth into him. Then again, maybe that itself was the cause.

Then Nine left him to man the kitchen on his own while she fetched the supplies to keep the pantry stocked, taking the caravan back. It left him slightly nervous, but he did know the castle and the cards. Just not from the Sword perspective.

Knight stopped by not long after, taking Six's seat at the table after he'd ordered his breakfast. As Nine had said, he wasn't hard to cater for, but it seemed strange that the big man who hauled about an entire suit of armour every day only wanted a single sandwich for breakfast.

He looked distinctly wearier than Riku remembered though.

"Tough few weeks?" he asked Knight while he worked.

"You could say that," he sighed. "I swear since our old Ace found his way in I've had to make more portals a week than I've ever had to since becoming the local Knight. Even more these past two weeks, and Adam has a bad habit of only needing me at night. I can't even get a decent night's sleep any more. You don't necessarily have to tell him I said that by the way."

"Which one, him or the Queen?" he replied.

"Either. Though from what I hear you'll likely tell Ace yourself. How's he been since he left us?"

"Busy," Riku shrugged. "Came up with some good ideas while with the Pentacles that helped them, and this week he's a Sword like me. One of the temporarily loaned cards."

"Yeah, I heard about that. One of the reasons why I've been about so much lately. At least the two Swords we've got are doing their job. I wasn't entirely for the idea of sending Three to the Pentacles given the trouble he gave us and the Swords, but Page appealed to Queen Xivan, and she decided she could do something about it."

"Probably about time. He'll be here for a while if he doesn't sort himself out."

"I thought _we_ could do that, but he just doesn't want to put forth the effort. He could do with taking a leaf from any number of cards, but do you think he listens?"

"Of course not, that sort never does. Your breakfast," Riku added, handing it through.

"Don't I know it," Knight said as he took it. "Just two cards here by the way. Six and Seven up on the walls. You'll probably hear from the King or Queen at some point, lately one of them comes down to pick up the meals for both of them. It's good to see they're happy together at least. Anyway, don't worry about Page, he's up at the Cups. Again."

"Still not well?"

"Just old age. Everyone suffers from it sooner or later, and Page is older than most. I'll be back later with the plate when I want some lunch," he added, then left Riku on his own again. It'd been an interesting conversation, and he wondered if all the Swords got to hear such things, listening to other cards confide in them when they needed someone to talk to. Those who didn't have someone else, that was.

He glanced outside to get an idea of the time since no one seemed to have bothered with a clock in the world, then ran through what they had and decided a salad for lunch wouldn't hurt anyone. The slightest of nudges from the lion reminded him that a bit of cold meat wouldn't go amiss either, so he started on that. There was plenty of time, so he didn't bother to hurry.

Nine returned while he was folding up the flat boxes that they used to take the lunch up to the other cards, so he paused in that to help with the restocking. She took the finished lunches out to the Staves, giving him a break instead of having to find where on the walls they were and catch up with them.

While she was out, Deti invaded the kitchen on his own, coming in through the kitchen door instead.

"My, haven't you grown since I last saw you," he chuckled. "Adam's told me, of course. Enjoying yourself?"

"Would you blame me if I was?"

"I don't think anyone could, not even me."

"I see you finally got your crown sorted out," he noted. "It's not skewed any more."

"It was a present from Adam. He's always thinking of me like that. I rather like it, it's even got some nice cushioning on the inside so it's more comfortable, and the Pentacle he had make it did an excellent job of making it lighter. Crowns are supposed to be traditionally heavy I know, but that means you get terrible headaches when you wear them for too long."

"I think I'm glad I don't have to put up with one myself," Riku laughed. "Not that I've anything against being a King – or Queen."

"Just as will since I could still have you knocked out of the Game for something like that," Deti agreed.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you? Poor little old me?" Deti burst out in helpless laughter. When he finally recovered, Riku asked, "Alright, seriously now. What can I get you and your Queen, your Majesty? Omelettes again maybe?"

"Got any strawberries?" he asked hopefully.

"Not this time, I'm afraid. I couldn't tell you why we don't have any, no one's told me."

"Ah well. I can always hope. Move over a bit and I'll help you cook up some. Don't worry, I've been given a few pointers since the last time I did this. I won't burn anything this time. You wouldn't believe Adam's reaction when he found out I'd done it. Completely by accident, of course," he added quickly.

"Oh, of course. You didn't mean to invent the omelette flambé, did you?"

"The what?"

"Way of cooking things that involves lighting something alcoholic to put more flavour into what you're making. For some reason, no one's ever let me try it myself. Probably the alcohol, but it's not as if there's any put into the food itself. It gets burned off too quickly."

"And you know this because...?"

"I had to take a cooking class at school for a few weeks," Riku shrugged. "I didn't learn much I didn't already know, to be honest. I could learn more from a cook-book, but their idea for it was sound – not enough people growing up knowing how to take care of themselves. You can only live off take-away food and ready-meals for so long, and neither is really the same as something you've made yourself."

"You know Riku, you never cease to amaze me. If it's not something you've done, it's something I never realized you knew before. You're going to end up surprising him a lot, you know."

"Him? You mean..."

"Your little friend currently pretending to be you, yes. Has he told you his name?"

"Yeah, he said he was called Tom, but he never really liked the name. So I gave him the name Leo instead. Suits him, since he used to be a lion. Probably should keep that to yourself though."

"Keep what to myself? I've an absolutely terrible memory of late you know."

"It's all that time you're spending with Adam," Riku said slyly. "He's keeping your mind off it."

"Watch it," Deti warned gently, but said no more as Nine returned just afterwards. She didn't look entirely happy about letting him cook alongside them, but she didn't make any remark about it, just watching him in case he did make a mistake.

Deti didn't though, and soon enough took a stack of omelettes with him to share with Adam, leaving them to start preparing the roast dinner Nine had already decided to do, mostly because the food required needed to be eaten before long. Not even the Wizard allowed food to keep forever, it seemed.

Nine kept a close eye on him as he did his half of the preparation, as if expecting him to have trouble himself after Deti's visit. Riku tried to ignore it, it wasn't as if he hadn't had to do it before at their own kitchens.

He was a little concerned when the meat got brought out but aside from definitely catching his attention he found it easier to shake that off and continue his work. Maybe this morning's actions with the lion had been better for him than he'd thought. Working with it instead of fighting it was turning out to work better. No doubt the other Swords would appreciate that, knowing he wasn't going to be so easily distracted.

Knight rejoined them to return both his own plate and the ones Adam and Deti had used, letting them know what they each wanted for dinner. Nine had to make a few changes to that for some parts they didn't have what they needed for, so decided to leave Riku to finish up dinner for them and the Staves while she started on those destined for the Stave Royal Arcana.

The Staves started to arrive as he was just finishing the first dishes, Six and Seven first as they were the only ones here, then not long after followed by Ace through Five. Eight, Nine and Ten were later back, and the normal evening conversation started without them.

"Busy?" Six asked them.

"What, are you trying to impersonate him now?" Five grumbled with a nod to Seven. "You won't believe what those Pentacles are up to this time. Someone's taken it into their head to rearrange the whole of their workshops in that courtyard place thing of theirs, under all the roots."

"Did they say why?"

"They're planning on making something underneath that top structure they've got," Ace replied. "They didn't say what, just that they had to make room for it."

The last three Staves finally arrived, having been sent to the Sword castle instead of the Pentacles or Cups, though since he hadn't been there today he had no idea what they were doing. Not until one of them had gotten through part of their dinner and finally spoken up.

"Reckon them Swords will be glad soon," the Stave Nine told the table. "The Pentacles apparently caused them to have to give up their rooms for storage because of the old tower falling apart. We just helped half the Pentacles finish the outside of the new one today. Tomorrow they're going to be putting back in the mill that was in there, then it'll be all done."

"About time," Two said. "We were wondering how long it'd be before we got our rooms back."

"Sorry," Nine laughed. "I keep forgetting we've got you two here. You're so like Staves sometimes it's easy to forget."

"Been one once before actually," Three told them. "I've been in here several times now, and the only one I haven't been is a Pentacle."

"Maybe next week if this idea of loaning cards catches on," Yuffie suggested.

"I hope not, I'd rather get to do it properly, as one of them."

"Change suits then?" Yuffie persisted. "The old Ace here did that, going to the Pentacles."

"It's not the same thing, Four. I've started as each of the others, I'd like to do the same for the Pentacles too."

"Why go through with this then?"

"Someone had to keep an eye on Two," she said with a sly look to the other Sword beside her.


	123. Busy Day

The last two days of the week passed relatively quietly, with Riku doing kitchen duty with Nine again, first at the Pentacles where he noticed in the evening Four still complained about having to stay sober so he could speak to Page, then at the Cups where out of respect to the local cards they stocked and ate only healthy food – which Nine grumbled about.

Leo similarly visited the Cups then the Staves. When they both finally returned to the Sword castles in the evenings Riku listened to him talk, partly about what he'd seen and done but more about the new perspective on humanity he had and how it was changing how he thought a little, hoping it would stay with him once they exchanged back again.

Riku for his part talked less, except for what he'd done during the day. The lion liked to sleep later in the day, so he felt he had less to say and just wanted to go to sleep, but it also gave him the opportunity to talk about that as well. Leo found it interesting that by working with the lion instead he'd been able to get a better hold on the urges, even the point where he could handle and prepare meat with only a strong temptation, but not so strong he couldn't ignore it.

They got their rooms on the second day, though they still ended up keeping mostly to one of them. Sora paid them a visit to see if they needed any help getting settled back in, and since he knew what the rest of the Swords didn't, once Leo had told him too about his prior life as a Lion, Sora made a few remarks about it – most interesting among them that Riku was accepting the lion while Leo was trying to put it behind him, and made the suggestion that maybe they were both trying to find excuses to stay the way they were.

That was discussed until late that night between the two of them, but it was decided in the end that they'd continue with taking turns – if nothing else so each of them got a break from hosting the sometimes troublesome lion, and so Leo could handle the times when he reverted. If they still happened.

On the seventh day it was time for the Game again, and the phantom bell woke them even earlier than usual. Breakfast was handled by the Knight, who filled in Leo and Riku while the others ate.

"Only a few of us take the carriages to the Tower," he told them. "One takes me, Page and the King and queen, the other three take supplies. No outriders on the way there, but the horses come with us. The rest of us stay here and start cooking. Once there I open the way and we start getting food shipped through. Breakfast is the priority first, you've both seen the buffet tables. You two will be going to the Tower first, then once there you'll be going between here and there."

"And dinner?" Leo asked. "Are we cooking?"

Knight shook his head, "New cards never do on the first time. If you were staying a second week you'd be doing it starting next week. You stay with the cards you've been paired with the rest of the week, Six and Nine. They'll help you get the tables laid in time. Two cards to a table, two tables per pair. Both pairs work together on the Royal Arcana's table first, then you split and work on the others. Six and Seven, you're doing the Cup and Sword tables. Eight and Nine, you're on Pentacle and Stave."

"Knight, maybe it's worth letting them mingle with the other cards instead," Sora suggested. "We're always behind, and no offence to them, but they're not exactly gonna help that."

"Everyone has to learn sooner or later," Knight replied. "You didn't do so badly on your first day, and you joined us the day before the Game. Look at you now – there isn't a single thing you haven't done with us, and there are only a few you don't do well. For someone who complained so much at the start, you've turned out to be among the better cards we've turned out. Anyway, the choice isn't mine – it was decided last week that they'd get the chance because they're only with us for the week. Now then – Nine, you're driving our carriage. Six, Seven, Eight – you're each on the rest of them. The rest of you stay here and get to work. You know the drill by now. I'll be checking everything that goes through, so don't muck up."

The other Swords simply nodded, finished their breakfast and as the four of them followed Knight out they saw the kitchens swing into action, quickly filled with sound and action. There hadn't seemed to be any sign of conflict over space or what was happening in the time before they left, it was like a well-oiled machine. Little wonder the Swords didn't like to change how things worked.

The rest of the Royal Arcana was waiting for them with the other carriages ready and waiting, the King having apparently taken it upon himself to prepare them. It was left only for the four cards to load up the initial supplies for the Tower before they each took the reins of one of them and followed the lead carriage on the way to the Tower.

Once past the fields and well on their way it was clear that it was definitely earlier than any other time he'd gone there, and since each of them were on their own for this, he felt distinctly alone for the first time. No other cards around except for the driver of the carriage ahead and the one behind, dark enough that the steady lamps on the carriages were the only illumination in the darkened world. The moon above was almost a new moon, barely shedding any light at all.

The Tower rose ahead, a dark, looming shape silhouetted against the marginally lighter night-time skies. He hoped today he might at last at this, his sixth visit, he might at long last get to find out what happened to cards who left.

Oddly, he also wondered what he'd do if he finally did leave. Six weeks of regular, solid and honest hard work had become almost like a habit – a nearly welcome distracting from having to work just to find something to do outside. It'd definitely be a hard transition back to outside life.

They had to pause when they reached the bridges over to the Tower's island, learning for the first time that these bridges were lowered when the Swords arrived, the lights inside the Tower steadily lighting themselves as they entered – perhaps passive magic left by the Wizard so he wouldn't have to be up so early himself? No doubt even after however long he'd held the post, even he didn't want to wake up earlier than he had to.

The buffet tables were left bare and waiting for them, and they in turn waited for Knight as he opened the way back to the Sword castle. It seemed strange, the familiar halls where he'd talked with other cards so many times, listened to the sounds of many cards talking, but now silent, empty but for them.

"It's almost unnerving," Leo murmured, as if hearing Riku's thoughts on it.

"Just think," Six said. "Better for us this way. No one to get in the way."

"Portal's open," Knight told them, stepping half-through to maintain it. "For the benefit of you two – what's ready is put on the large table at this end. Take it, lay it out. If you're not certain where to put something, ask. There's no real arrangement for the buffet tables though except that the drinks are always at the end so they're not in the way of people getting their breakfast. Now start moving, we don't have long before the first cards arrive."

The four of them worked quickly, often barely even noticing what they were taking through. After a time two more Swords joined in to keep them on track, the two who would, once other cards arrived, be excused from work so there were at least some Swords around to talk to.

Knight stopped Riku several times, and even though he was certain that the armour aside, he was actually bigger than Knight he still felt a slight twinge of nerves every time – and he hadn't even made the food he was holding either. He was only sent back once, and even then Knight told him which card was likely responsible.

The Ace of Swords looked at the offending dish with some surprise when it was returned, and unusually – at least to Riku – went back himself to ask just what Knight had found wrong with them. Riku didn't stick around to find out himself, since there was still plenty that needed taking through.

The arrival of the Pentacles made things more difficult and added to the pressure – they were back down to four cards in the kitchen and four bringing everything through, and every time he had to take something through Riku had to keep an eye on everyone else so he didn't get nudged and made to drop anything. He understood what Sora had said the previous week well now – as a Sword, some acrobatic skill had to be picked up to pilot everything around the cards, more so when the Staves and Cups both arrived together, crowding the hall despite the size.

They were allowed a brief pause once breakfast had finished being taken out to take a break, then a joint effort started to clean down all preparation surfaces back in the kitchens and everything handed over for dinner already. As one of the Swords assigned to ferrying things through, Riku was allowed up a floor to where the dining tables were, though not up the second flight that led to where the Game took place of course. It appeared that before time, not even the Royal Arcana were allowed up here in advance – one more reason for the Swords to feel slightly more special than the other suits.

As the kitchens started to finish handling the last dishes they again cleaned up after themselves then helped finish laying the tables, only just giving enough time for a second brief break to recover from the efforts before the Ten of Swords was nominated to go and tell the Fool they'd done and the Game could begin.

After all that had happened already today, Riku felt that turning a five-card win this week had to be easier.


	124. Sixth Time's a Charm

"They've lined up again," Merlin noted, watching them speculatively. "But I wonder if it would be wise to make a second attempt?"

"Do you even know what happened the first time?" Kairi asked, scanning the cards for their friends in-world. Sora and Riku were quickly found, and Yuffie not far from either.

"No. Not without knowing what they saw," he answered, gesturing to the cards before them. "Only they can tell us that, and the last time I sent someone in to find out what, it turned out to be unnecessary – or at least so you tell me. I fear we may have to merely stay observers and root for them from the sidelines, so to speak. Who knows what further intervention may do?" Merlin paused, then added, "I _was_ hoping the spell I used would work though. Picked it up a long time ago when I accidentally got caught in there."

"_You_ were in there once?" Kairi asked with some surprise. "What were you doing in there?"

"It wasn't my idea, you know," he protested mildly. "I just happened across them on my travels and, me not thinking straight didn't think to see if they were intrinsically magical so-"

"Merlin!" she interrupted. "They're starting. Tell me later?"

* * *

><p>The Fool soon announced the game, and Riku took advantage of his central location to get something off his mind that would have changed the somewhat rudimentary plan he'd started to form.<p>

"I need to ask you something about the game, but not advice for my playing in it," he said, trying not to get dragged away by the other cards passing. "I've got three ranks, and I know one of them he has, but at the moment I don't know if I'm a Pentacle or a Sword or what?"

"The rank of the Pentacle Ten is yours for now, but by request of the Wizard you and your friend have been permitted one use and one use only of the amulets to restore yourselves to your proper places and ranks. He has been told already, having asked me the same, and I told him the same as I do you – wear the amulet, let it take effect on the two of you, then hide them away again. He likely is already awaiting this of you, so hurry lest the Wizard himself disqualify you – or worse, I know not what he will do."

Riku saw to that once he found a spot he wouldn't get jostled too much in, then took the Fool's advice. Disqualification this close before the game definitely wasn't something he wanted to chance, and certainly not by the Wizard himself.

It left him in his own body almost immediately, though in another part of the room. After a few disoriented moments to figure out where he'd been he spotted where Leo was now, though the intervening cards prevented him from actually seeing him, and even if he had the veil had fallen, masking all identities from view.

While the Fool looked out over them before he announced the start of the game, Riku scanned the four corners for cards that were out, and to his amazement found that none of them, not even the Staves with the unruly Three that had seen Sora go back to the Swords, were out. All forty cards of the Minor Arcana were in the game today.

Riku thought. He knew who he had to find, but that would only give him four cards of the required five. He needed one more. Once he realized how many he needed he smiled – there had to be only one card that-

"Begin!" the Fool's voice, magically amplified he was sure now, rang out. The usual chaos followed.

Riku moved purposefully, scanning the crowds for anyone he wanted as he weaved through them. He knew exactly who he was looking for now, all he needed was a little fortune on his side.

"Seven, Staves," a familiar voice said, its owner catching his arm.

"Still not talkative even now, huh?" Riku asked Seven with a smile. "Good to see you again, but I'll pass."

Seven shook his head with a rueful smile but then nodded and his rank was concealed again. He moved on, while Riku started to take a different path, he'd seen someone who gave him the same familiar feeling he'd felt once before.

"Ace of Pentacles," he told them, catching one shoulder just as they were about to reach out to another card.

"Hey, Riku," Sora answered. "Guess it's your turn to lead this time, huh?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Keep an eye out for Leo or Yuffie for the moment. You'll know-"

"Yeah, I know, even if you can't see them there's that nagging feeling you know them. I'm not stupid Riku."

"Could have fooled me," Riku murmured, already back to looking through the crowds. For a brief moment he thought he saw the unique card he planned to catch to complete the group, but it was too fleeting to be sure.

Someone approached them and opened with, "Ten of Cups."

"Fifteen," Riku replied. "Wouldn't help us, I'm afraid."

"No, we'd just make you go from eleven to one," Sora said. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"I certainly hope so," he replied, already pushing his way through again. He'd seen someone and suspected he knew exactly who it was. Another card interrupted him, the Five of Staves, but was again turned down. He wasn't going to alter his plan now, four of the five cards could be found the same way he'd caught Sora, and he knew what he needed. It would work, he was sure. It _had_ to work.

"Fifteen," Riku repeated, tugging on the card's hand instead because he was taller.

"Ten of... oh, it's you," Leo said with a smile. "You know I've been turning down cards left right and centre because I was looking for you? One of them would have got me out as well."

"Isn't he so nice to me?" Riku observed to Sora. "That puts us at... well, fifteen still. Look for Yuffie, she'll give us nineteen, then look for someone in a wheelchair – there's only one card around like that."

"The Two of Cups," Leo agreed. "You've got this all planned out nicely, haven't you?"

"I've certainly tried. Come on, keep your eyes peeled for either of them. We can't let someone else snap them up or we'll have to trade, and if some luck comes our way we'll see the five of us out all at once."

"Incentive enough right there," Sora laughed. "I need some time off all this work."

"Fifteen," Riku said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice as another card accosted them.

"Twelve," the other replied, apparently leading a group. "I don't imagine you'll give me nine?"

Riku checked the cards that were apparently part of this group, but none of them had the familiar sense to them and shook his head. "I don't think you've got anyone we want. We're set for the moment."

"I could offer you three in exchange for a ten," the card persisted.

"Thanks, but we're good," Riku insisted, then moved on before he could try again. "Why does everyone get in my way whenever I'm trying to do something?" he muttered afterwards.

"Maybe the Wizard's trying to make it difficult for you," Leo suggested. "He likes the work he's seen you do so far and wants to keep you here."

"Well, as long as I get to keep you too."

"God, can't you two stop even here?" Sora said in exasperation. "At least wait until you get back to your rooms or something."

"Reminds you of little Sam, doesn't he?" Leo observed.

Riku didn't answer, leading them through the other cards to the only one who ever had a wheelchair.

"Fifteen," he said quickly, hoping he'd caught him.

"Two of Cups," he answered, glancing up to them. "Well, if it isn't Ace and his friend with the healing magic. I suppose you'll be looking for someone else though?"

"You and one other," Riku replied. "I think we've got room for a wheelchair bound friend, if you'll come with us."

"I might slow you down a bit you know," Two said. "This wheelchair isn't exactly easy to get through here."

Leo wordlessly moved forward and picked the whole thing up easily.

"You were saying?" Riku asked pleasantly.

"Riku – over there!" Sora said urgently, pointing past him. "It's not just me, right?"

Riku followed where he pointed and caught the familiar sense.

"That's the last one – come on, quickly and lets hope she's not in a group or we might be in a tight spot!"

"Am I missing something here?" Two asked.

"You can tell who your friends are in here – them and people close to you," Leo explained. "The last card is a friend of theirs. Riku's had a plan to get us all at once."

"If he can see you though, and don't try to tell me he isn't close to you-"

"Because he and I aren't allowed to qualify on our own," Riku told him. "We have to have five cards, so I thought I might as well get my friends, and that left me just needing two – you. I could have gone for any other, but-"

"No one else is in a wheelchair. Oh, very good. I wish us all best of luck, though you're the leader – you're the one who needs it."

"Don't I know it," Riku replied.

As they got closer it became clear she was not only in a group, but in a group that was negotiating with another group. Riku watched from nearby, unable to make out any of the words because of the continued veil obscuring everything but themselves.

Two cards traded places, but still they negotiated. After a longer delay and an interruption by the Ace of Staves that Riku also declined to join, another two cards traded – and the group Yuffie was a part of appeared to separate, disbanded.

Riku moved in and took the opportunity, catching her arm quickly with hope rising rapidly. "Seventeen," he told her urgently. "Come on, you can't pass up this chance!"

Yuffie looked surprised, then nodded and was about to say something when...

"Game!"

"Please let that have been us," Sora whispered as silence fell. "If someone's beaten us this close..."

"Relax," Leo murmured, setting Two down again. "He's coming this way. I think we've done it."

Riku tried to keep himself calm, feeling if his heartbeat were any louder everyone would hear it. Leo put an arm about him gently to try to calm him as the Fool made his way to them. Several nearby cards were pushed back, clearing the area around them.

"We did it," he breathed. "We actually did it."

"Aye, lad," The Fool nodded. "That you did. Our congratulations from all the Major Arcana are extended to thee, Ace of Pentacles and thy company also. Places await all ye all at the table of the Royal Arcana. After each have eaten their fill, I will take you above where the Wizard awaits."

The other cards were already heading for the dining halls and their tables by now, while the five of them came up last. Leo helped Two again by simply lifting him wheelchair and all due to the steps upward, following the Fool as he led them – not that they needed it – to the table reserved for the Royal Arcana and those who had won. There were small handwritten signs at the places for each of them. There was, apparently deliberately, no chair at the place for Two as he naturally was already in one.

They were placed along one side of the table facing the four lower tables, Riku in the middle perhaps because he'd led the group. Sora and Yuffie were on his left, while Two was beyond Leo just to his right.

Around the end of the table to his left the Sword Royal Arcana were seated, the Pentacles and Staves along the side opposite then the Cups on the right completing the ring around the table.

There was little conversation at first, the focus naturally being the meals prepared for them. Sora even pointed out a few he'd made, though bashfully admitted he could have done better.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Deti responded. "You may not be the best, but I'd say this is a meal fit for a King. Or a Queen," he added quickly at a glance from Adam.

"I always have to remind him," Adam chuckled. "You know Riku, there was a time I wanted to be the one sat with you when this happened?"

"Yeah, I thought you might," Riku laughed. "You don't mind this though, do you?"

"Seeing you get out with your friends? And you too of course, Two," he added. "Not at all. Especially not after what I've heard about Ten there. Or Leo, I understand you re-named him."

"It's certainly more appropriate for him," Xivan observed. "You do have the Fireoak Acorn still don't you Riku?"

Leo held it up from the pocket Riku had stowed it in before the switch and handed it back to him.

"A Fireoak?" The Queen of Cups asked with interest. "I thought those were just myths."

"I understand they're very rare lately," Xivan replied, soon lost in a botanical conversation with her.

Other conversations floated about the table, the five of them freed from the need to depend on their ranks to identify them now able to use their names once again. Sora actually seemed slightly uncomfortable with everyone using his name again after being Four, or while at the Staves Three, for so long.

It seemed strange at first that talking with the Royal Arcana as a whole was actually no different to sitting at any of the other tables, but they were after all normal – or at least relatively normal – people, and had been in the Minor Arcana themselves once before.

They did however avoid the talk of what they might do once outside, perhaps because the Royal Arcana could not leave, and maybe in respect to what they no longer had to do there was little talk of the work they'd done. Several achievements, including a few events Riku had forgotten about and didn't want to think about were brought up, like the incident at the Stave castle where the old King of Swords had tried to kill him for reasons even now still unknown.

Soon enough though it was time, time for the other cards to leave, and time for the Fool, already making his way back to them, to take them as the winning cards up to meet the Wizard. The Fool said nothing, but simply lead the way up one more floor, up the spiralling staircase he'd been on a part of once before, even passing the chamber where the portals from the four castles terminated.

The Fool stopped outside the door to the top of the Tower. "The Wizard awaits you," he told them simply, then headed back down the stairs.

"After you," Sora murmured to Riku. "You led us, after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Stay tuned, because I'm putting up the concluding parts of this story up today as well.


	125. Epilogue

The topmost room of the Tower was still as cluttered as he remembered it. Bookcases crammed full of books and tomes of all shapes and sizes, shelves containing bottles with all manner of things in, a table that had a mass of glass tubes and vials and other things that gave it a distinctly chemical appearance and more besides.

But different this time was the tall man poring over a tome set on a lectern opposite them. He wore a robe of deep blue but no hat, much of his face concealed by the fierce black beard he'd grown. The similarly blue eyes that watched them enter and nervously come to join him had an ageless quality about them, and Riku wondered just how old the Wizard was.

He watched them silently, then when they stopped before them he raised one finger to them. A brief bolt of strangely coloured light touched each of them, replacing what they'd been wearing for what they had been wearing when they came in. He, Sora and Yuffie all had their familiar looks, while the Two of Cups, revealed earlier to have been named Alcinus, actually had a neat suit – though one marred slightly by his injuries from the Wilderness. Leo by contrast had a much more casual look with a simple shirt and torn jeans.

"I just can't make them last," he admitted ruefully at Riku's quizzical look. "They always end up like that after I go through one of those times."

"Perhaps that will no longer be a problem for you," the Wizard said, the same deep tones Riku remembered hearing before, but gentler now they came from him in person. "I know of the magic that affected you. Seeing you of late... I do not believe you have reason to be concerned for that any longer."

"That's a relief to know," Leo said gratefully. "It could have been a bit inconvenient for us otherwise."

"Quite." The Wizard looked over each of them in turn, then nodded again, "Seldom does it happen that five former cards come to me at the same time, and rarer still for the reason you have brought them here, Riku. It is even less often that even one of them has led such an eventful life while caught within my cards. Six weeks, and you have easily risen among the most notable I have seen."

"It wasn't all my idea, you know," Riku said. "Some of it just... happened."

"I know. I'm aware of everything that goes on sooner or later. It helps fill the time between games. When I created this world, these cards... I gave no thought to what I would do. I knew a lifetime would not be enough for what I had in mind, but I didn't consider what an eternal lifetime has to offer."

"Can't you name someone to succeed you and take your place?" Sora asked.

"No, lad. I cannot. The spell I weaved that created all this is dependent on me. Should anything happen to me, it will cease to exist along with everyone and everything within it. When I realized that, I altered it so that I would always be here. Several lifetimes have passed and many thousands of souls have passed through, but still I remain. I must remain. I may wish it were otherwise, but that is the way of things. But that is me, and we are here because of you. Thanks to the magic of..." he paused, gave a short laugh and continued, "Well, magic... I will speak with each of you separately, yet at the same time. I find it is easier for cards to talk knowing that others will not hear, and I always wish to speak with all cards. Now if you would go apart a ways, I will come to each of you."

Leo glanced to Riku then back with a querying look, but the Wizard shook his head.

"I'll see you soon then," Leo murmured to him, then like the others found a different part of the Tower to speak with the Wizard in.

Once they were all separated, the Wizard made a strange gesture that caused another flare of the peculiar light – and then there were five of him, each one beside one of them. They each created a pair of chairs, then the one with Riku took his seat and gestured for him to do the same.

"Powerful magic," Riku noted, slightly awed. "Merlin would probably love to know how to do it."

"Merlin is a little young for this kind of magic," the Wizard replied. "You may be interested to know it was he who intervened at the last Game, though I understand he had your interests at heart. I cannot let outside influences ruin the fairness of the Game, however."

"I thought it might have been something like that. He did sent Yuffie in after all... not that he needed to. I was doing just fine, and so was Sora probably."

"Oh, certainly. Better than some, it has to be said."

"Wizard, I have to ask... do you know why the old King of Swords..."

The Wizard nodded gravely. "You recall of course that Queen Vitesse did not exactly like you. She herself could not act against you, but she was most upset when you effectively overruled her. The King of Swords at the time was... shall we say, known for having an alternative in such situations, though ordinarily he employed it against other cards in the Royal Arcana. I deplore that kind of activity myself, but I choose not to involve myself in the day to day affairs of the world below."

"So it was just her grudge against me. Which only got worse when I survived it instead of the King."

"Indeed. Then you fell foul of her amulets not once but twice. Knocked out of the game by the first, then forced to live someone else's life... I very nearly intervened. The way she employed her magic had annoyed me several times before, but that was the first time I got involved. Then when Sora caused it to happen a second time I nearly did again."

"Why didn't you?"

"I saw what happened, Riku. You didn't appear to like it as such, but you did make the best of the situation. You did some things you couldn't have otherwise, learned many things – after the first two days I chose to leave it instead, and I feel you benefited more from it than you think. Then of course..." the Wizard looked up and over to where Leo was talking with the Wizard with him.

"Leo," Riku murmured. "What you told him today... Leo said he'd been in the Game once before. Why didn't you tell him then?"

"Because he was still subject to it. I won't say exactly how as such, but you can believe that you have had an effect on him. The times he reverts will become less frequent and perhaps even cease entirely with continued contact with him."

"But he's going to be somewhere different to me when we leave... and we'll have to find each other again."

"Perhaps," the Wizard replied, his expression a mystery. "Now there is something I wish to ask you, Riku, before I send you back. Everyone who comes here, I ask the same thing. When you leave, what benefit would you like to have? Just yourself mind," he added. "Leo will have his own chance as well, so there is no need to ask for him."

Riku thought about it for a time. "These cards.. they exist in several places, don't they?"

"But of course. Don't ask for a copy of them though. I cannot do that without leaving, and I cannot leave without everything here ceasing to exist."

"Right. In that case then... I think... in the event I find the cards again... I want the choice to be affected by them. So I can choose to watch, or to come back in again. Not to have the choice of whether I just go into the room they're in and become affected by them."

"An interesting request. But one I will honour nevertheless, and I hope that any future visits you pay are just as beneficial to you as this one has been. I will make one request of you, however. Leo has no human family, and the lion family he had would obviously not recognise him. The closest thing he has ever had was the mage who gave him humanity, so on behalf of that mage I ask you Riku... treat him well. Take care of him, of the amulets you both carry a half of, and the treasured acorn you have been gifted, but him foremost."

"The amulets... will they...?"

"They'll hold their magic outside as well, yes," the Wizard confirmed. "They do have a limited reach on them though. Here in my world it is not so easily seen. After all, to an outside viewer there is barely any distance at all from one castle to another. But outside you will find the range is not nearly as large as it has been here. I would suggest you only use them in the company of each other. Now, I'm afraid that is all we have time for..."

The Wizard vanished, as did the other four, replaced by the single on back at the lectern. The five of them gathered back before him again, and with a last look at each of them he raised his finger one last time...

* * *

><p>Merlin's house appeared around him as the magic flare faded. He still had trouble figuring out what colour the magic was, but for some reason he couldn't shake the idea that it was a kind of greenish-purple. Sora and Yuffie were nearby, of course, but Leo and Alcinus were not, having exited at the same point they'd entered.<p>

A covering dome had been placed over the cards to protect them from being caught by them, Riku noticed. Not that he needed it if the Wizard really had kept his promise. As he looked in he saw the Chariot already delivering the replacement cards – he had a busy night there, having to take five cards in.

Yuffie was already on her way out, whatever she was doing unknown, while Kairi naturally was with Sora. Seeing them only reminded him he still had to find Leo again, and he had no idea where to look. All he knew was that Leo had heard his name somewhere – maybe he'd find Riku before Riku found him.

"Well," Merlin said after a few moments. "It's good to see everyone's back safely. Next time, do take care around my artefacts, won't you?"

"Back safely?" Riku asked. "If it hadn't been for you at the last Game, we would have been back sooner!"

"Well, yes, I admit I hadn't expected the spell to... what did it do exactly?"

"A phantasmal hand picked up another card, dropped it by Riku, then vanished. And the Wizard cancelled the Game for outside intervention," Sora told him flatly.

"Now boys, I couldn't have known that was going to happen! I just wanted to see you safely returned to the real world!"

"We were doing just fine," Riku told him. "Or at least I was. And now..." he trailed off.

"Oh, right," Sora said. "Merlin, do you know..." he stopped, then frowned. "He's a... well, he was the Ten of Pentacles, but now he's out and... well, I imagine Riku'd like to find him again."

"I don't think I can help with that," Merlin conceded. "Divination magic isn't very accurate at best. Better to get out there and look for yourself."

It wasn't the kind of answer Riku had wanted to hear.

* * *

><p>It'd been a while since he'd brought them out of the cards now, and what had bothered him most – besides being separated from Leo – was the loss of the routine. Six weeks of work meant he'd got into the habit of getting up earlier than most anyone else on the islands, making breakfast because there usually wasn't anyone else around to do it, then finding out what he was doing. Except there usually wasn't. He helped others where he could, surprised plenty with some of the skills he'd picked up when he did, but it was almost always one-off work that didn't last very long.<p>

Since Sora was enjoying a well-earned break from his own work and naturally time back with Kairi, this meant the search for Leo was also on hold because he could hardly search other worlds without him to fly the damn Gummi Ship. Sora refused to let him try to figure it out himself in case he crashed it.

He'd tried to pass the time by wearing the acorn he'd been left, having already decided to get to the point where he could talk to the trees without needing it before he found a good place to plant it. The local trees had however not been nearly as good conversationalists as those he'd met in the cards, though they had been surprised when he first talked to them. One of them had complained at him for a time some twelve years before when he'd climbed it and accidentally broken off a branch, but that had been about the only notable thing they'd talked about.

Now he stared out of the window disconsolately trying to decide what to do as he watched the sun rising again. If there was something around the town he hadn't done by now, it was probably only because people wanted to do at least something by themselves. He was considering maybe putting his skills to use and going into some kind of trade, maybe woodworking or opening a forge of his own, when someone knocked at his open door. He glanced back to find Sora leaning in the doorway.

"Still having trouble adjusting, huh?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't too," Riku replied.

"Of course not. That's why I'm up at this stupidly early hour. I haven't managed to shake that off yet. And I've pretty much taken over the kitchen at home because it's the closest I can get to what we did at the Swords."

"At least you've got something you can do. All I want to do I can't. I either need to get materials for it, or there's no point to it. I could make something sure, but there's no point if no one needs it."

"Maybe you should have come joined me at the Swords sooner then," Sora suggested. "There's always gonna be a place for a good cook."

"Yeah, maybe next time I go into the cards I'll see if I can take the place of a Sword. If I can even find the cards instead of bothering Merlin."

"Didn't you say Leo had a pack once, and that was how he got in?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just a moment then. I'll be right back."

Riku looked puzzled as Sora left again, heading back out into the early morning. After a few minutes he came back, thought there didn't seem to be anything different.

"What was that about?" Riku asked him.

"Oh, nothing. I just happened across someone this morning. As I understand it he made use of something I mentioned to him while in the cards and he only just yesterday found his way here, so when I met him this morning..." Sora moved aside, followed by someone else who came into view. Someone with some very familiar looking torn jeans and a silver ring on a bit of string around his neck.

"Leo!" Riku exclaimed, leaping up to meet him. "How'd you find me here?"

"Weren't you listening?" Leo replied. "Sora told me a few things. Like where I heard your name. Didn't you know you and I used to go to the same school before the Keyblade sent you two off on your adventures? All it took was one train ride from my home to here to find you..."

"He only lives over in Twilight Town and all," Sora added, then awkwardly said, "I guess I'll just... leave you to alone for a bit."

"I guess you know how I felt around you and Kairi now," Riku told him as he left, then to Leo, "Can you stay a while? There's so much I could show you..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Riku. Not without you, anyway. But how about we take some time off from everything and just enjoy a morning in together."

"If it's with you, I don't have a problem with that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, here we are at long, long last. This one kinda went on for a lot longer than I originally intended, but you know I think it's better for it. And as usual, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

But this story is done, and I've got plenty more ideas to write, so see you next time!


End file.
